The Oracle
by Bulba Fett
Summary: THE REMASTERED VERSION IS UP! GO CHECK IT OUT YOU LITTLE READER YOU!
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Oracle

**(A/N) Hey everyone, this is my first try at a fic of my own...so...no promises guys, none at all. Feed back is always welcome, I do like to know when I'm doing something right or wrong. Also if you have any ideas that could be cool or could fix something that seems off in the story, just give me a shout :)**

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Bijuu talking"**

 ** _"Bijuu talking"_**

Chapter 1: Enter the Oracle

"Ugh," Cole said a he opened his eyes and noticed he was in a dark room. "What hit me..."

"That would be a bus my young friend," came a voice from behind him. Cole turned to see an elderly man floating in the air, cross legged with six black orbs under him.

Cole just looked at him, making a startlingly good impression of a fish. _"I must have been hit harder then I thought,"_ he thought as he looked at the old man. _"Because I'm either dreaming or I'm looking at the Rikudou Sennin from Naruto..."_ his thoughts trailed off as the man began to speak again.

"You must be thinking you have gone crazy, well young one you haven't, this is all real, and yes, I am the Rikudou Sennin," the old sage said. "I have brought you to this dimension for a important mis-"

"Hold up," Cole interrupted. "You mean to tell me that I am actually talking to a manga character, and what was that about me being hit by a bus?" he asked.

"Ah, yes," the sage began. "You were in fact hit by what you call a bus, and died." He said matter of factly.

"Ooookkkaaaayyyyy..." Cole said as he began to sweat a little. "So I'm dead?"

"Not quite," the sage said. "I made a deal with the God of Death that if my sons Indra and Asura could not find piece after three generations of reincarnation, would gain a warrior from any world, give him the mission of being the one to bring peace to the world." he said in a calm and easy tone.

"But that doesn't explain how you are real." Cole retorted.

"Your world is one of the God of Deaths creation to bring a suited warrior for the deal, he had this worlds existence made known by way of fiction. But, he inadvertently made changes to this world by doing so. Now everything that you know of this world, is actually future knowledge." the sage said.

"O.K... I don't understand." Cole said blankly at the sages way of explanation. "I understand the part where you said the God of Death made my world for the deal, but whats this about future knowledge?"

"I mean that what you know form the story you read in your world, has yet to happen. Naruto has yet to be born into the world. In so, you have knowledge of this worlds future and can help move it towards peace." the Sage explained.

"Oh, so by reading Naruto, I was given some sort of future knowledge of a world other than mine?" Cole said.

"Precisely" responded the sage. Cole just stared at him. "This...this is a lot to take in." he said under his breath. "My whole life, a lie, High school, my friends, my plans for the future, all a part of some deal." he whispered to him self as he fell to his knees.

"I am sorry, but it is the truth. You were chosen to guide this world to peace, but that doesn't mean what has happened to you is right, and for that I am truly sorry." the Sage said as he bowed his head with a regretful look in his eyes.

Cole looked up at him for a few seconds before seeing that what he said was true, "So...what know?"

The Sage looked back to him and said, "Now, I prepare you for the mission you have been assigned."

"And that is?" Cole asked. The sage floated to him and held out his hands palms up. "Pace your hands upon mine...and I warn you, this may hurt a bit," he said.

Cole did so and instantly felt a burning pain going through his whole body, when he tried to retract his hands from the sages, the sage gripped his hands with a strength that made it so he couldn't get away. "You mustn't remove your hands until I am finished."

A few seconds later the sage released his grip and Cole fell to his knees panting and sweating. "Wha..what did...you do?" he asked between breaths. "I opened all of your tenketsu points at once and allowed your chakra to flow freely through your body for the first time. Also, look at your hands, you will notice something familiar on them," the sage replied.

Cole looked down to his hands and noticed a circle symbol on his right palm and a moon on his left. "You...gave me your chakra?" he asked.

"Yes, on top of unleashing your hidden chakra, I supplied you with my own, which you can access whenever you choose to do so." the sage replied with his eyes closed. "Now you are ready for your task..."

"Wait!" Cole said. "What is my task, what am I supposed to do with your power?"

"That is up for you to decide, but for know, you will need to wake up." the sage replied. Just before Cole past out.

When Cole woke up he was in the middle of the forest. It was dark out, but the light from the moon was able to light up the clearing he was in. He looked around and noticed a small pond next to him. There was also a rock with a change of clothes on it. He figured that walking around in his normal street clothes would look a little strange in this world so he ditched his clothes and changed into the new ones, which fit surprisingly well.

When he finished changing he was wearing a black skin tight body suit, a short grey kimono, black ninja pants that tightened and became skin tight at the knees. He was also wearing black boots that had a grey shin and foot guard, he was also wearing black fingerless gloves with a grey hand and forearm guard.

When he looked into the pond, the new clothes weren't the only changes, his normally straight shoulder length brown hair was stark white and longer, going past his shoulders. He also noticed while changing his clothes that he no longer had any fat on his body.

He could never have been considered fat or even chubby for that matter, he had always prized good health and liked to work out. But he still had some fat due to the fact he at a little too much fast food, and had chubby cheeks. But now all of the excess fat he had was gone, leaving finely toned mussel. _"Wow, I was never this fit,"_ was the only thing he could think on the subject.

But what surprised him most was the fact that his hazel green eyes, had gone through a major change. That change had been the Rinnegan. "HOLY SHIT!" was the first thing he said when he noticed the new set of eyes he had. "Ok, looks like thats the reason he had his eyes closed after he gave me the chakra." he said to himself.

He looked back to the rock that had the clothes and there was a mask sitting there. "Must be to hide my eyes," he said to him self. The mask had one slit across where the eyes were, and was plain white. Other than the two horns on it, it was rather plain.

As he put it on he thought to himself, _"Ok...so...if I have the Rikudou Sennin's chakra then i should also have..."_ his thoughts trailed off as he concentrated. After a brief second six black orbs formed around him. "Sweet!" he said to himself in the mirth of knowing he could use the Truth Seeking Balls.

He then let all but one of them disperse will the one became a staff. "Alright, guess i gotta find my way to Konoha now don't I," he said aloud and walked off into the forest.

After walking for about two hours he came out of the forest. "Hmmm..." Cole wondered. "I guess I should actually see what I can do before I try to do anything important," he said to himself. On his walk he tried to focus his chakra and noticed he had surprisingly good control over it, so good he could do the tree walking exercise without any trouble. He focused some chakra into his legs and set off in a full sprint, startling himself with how fast he was. in about one second he was fifty yards from the entrance of the forest. "Ok that's awesome!" he yelled. He then walked to a lone tree and focused chakra into his fist and punched it as hard as he could, completely splitting the tree and causing it to burst into splinters. "This...THIS IS AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

He decided to test the rest of what he could do once he knew the limit of his chakra reserves. He figured they were extremely small do to the fact that he had never used chakra before. So he continued to walk in the direction he was headed.

Once the moon was in the middle of the sky he decided to rest for the night in a tree. When he woke up he got down and continued to walk as the sun rose in the distance.

After a few hours of walking he found a trail and a group of what he thought he merchants. They where kind enough to give him some food. "So where are you headed?" the leader of the group asked. "I'm on my way to Konoha, but it seems I've lost my way, could you be so kind as to point me in the right direction?" Cole asked in a deeper tone then his normal voice to disguise his voice.

"Ah, well, I don't know if you want to be going to Konoha right know, rumor has it that a demon came down and wrecked the place last night," the merchant replied.

"What!" Cole replied. He cleared his throat and said, "sorry about that, but I have family in Konoha. Is it true a demon attacked?" he asked. "Aye, and rumor also has it that the Yondaime died defeating the beast." the merchant replied.

Cole thought for a moment. _"Damn it I was to late, I wanted to see if I could keep Minato from dying, but looks like some things I am not going to be able to change."_

"Could you please point me in the right direction, I need to see if my family lived though the attack." he asked in a hurried voice.

"Uh sure, if you go that way for about three hours you'll be at the front gate." the merchant pointed. Before he could blink Cole was already headed in the direction pointed out for him as fast as he could go. About thirty minutes later he could see the ruined gates to Konoha.

Deciding to enter the village without being seen to keep from being questioned during a seemingly chaotic time, he made his way to the top of the Hokage monument. _"Ok I'm gonna need a place to hide out for the time being."_ he thought to himself. Then a thought came to him. He formed one of the Truth Seeking Balls and said, "take me the way to the Namekaze estate." The Ball then began to move and he smiled and followed.

A few minutes later he was at the gate of the estate. He looked at the gate and decided to do things safely and check for traps on the gate. Minato being the fuinjutsu master he was, in fact had some seals on the gate. But with one touch from Cole activating the Preta path of the Rinnegan he deactivated the seal and slipped in through the gate. Once he was inside the house, he decided to check the kitchen for food and made himself some dinner. He was a little off set in the fact he was using the food of a dead man for himself but got over it.

He sat on the couch and thought to himself, _"Well, I guess this is where the hard part begins."_

 **(A/N) So what did you guys think? Reviews are very welcome and I am looking forward to what you guys thought of my first try at writing. I plan on having a biweekly update for the story, but that can always change based on what life has in store for me. So with that, I await your reviews and I'll see you guys next week**


	2. Chapter 2: Passing Time

**(A/N) Hey guys here's Chapter 2, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **BTW TheJoker96Italia your awesome dude.**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **"Bijuu Thinking"**_

Chapter 2: Passing Time

 _Cole sat down on the couch and thought to himself, "Well, I guess this is where the hard part starts."_

Cole decided to sleep on the couch that night, not feeling comfortable sleeping in one of Minato and Kushina's rooms. The next morning Cole decided to have a look around the estate to see if there was anything he could use to learn how to perform jutsu and practice chakra control. He happened to stumble across a hidden room that held a massive amount of jutsu scrolls and other texts. "Jackpot," he said to himself.

Cole sat down and reached for one of the scrolls, but then a thought came to him, _"Wait...I CAN'T READ JAPANESE!"_ He instantly opened the scroll he reached for and took a look at it. After a brief second he let out a sigh of relief. "Must be the Rinnegan..." he said due to the fact that he could read and understand exactly what was written. The scroll he happened to be reading was one for the Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish). He decided he would learn this first due to the fact that it would let him get around the village without being seen. But first he need to get a better picture on how much chakra he had and how good of control he had over it.

He looked through a few more scrolls and found some that had some chakra control exercises in them. He decided to take them and the scroll for Dochu Eigyo and put them in a bag.

Once he had them in a bag he went back into the living room, making sure everything was back in the same place he found it, he never knew when someone would come by to the estate to try and sell it or take its contents. He then went out one of the back doors to evade any unwanted attention and made his way out of the village.

Once he left the village he went back to a clearing in the woods he found on the way there. He set the bag down and pulled out one of the chakra control exercises out. "Well, might as well start figuring out where I stand," he whispered to himself.

The scroll said to focus chakra onto a leaf and make it stick to your skin. Cole picked up a leaf and tried to do so. After a few tries he got that part down and started adding leaves until his whole arm was covered in leaves. The next step was to move the leaves to other parts of the body only using chakra to move them. After successfully moving every leaf to his other arm he decided to keep adding leaves while moving others at the same time. This proved to be much harder. Doing both parts at the same time was a little mentally draining, but he soon got it down.

It was around noon when he decided to try a different exercise. But before he pulled one out he had a thought of an exercise he could try. He picked up a single leaf and used some chakra to balance it on his index finger. He then focused some chakra between his finger and the leaf causing it to rise. Once the leaf got about two feet above his hand he started to make the leaf spin. This process was much hard then the leaf camouflage exercise due to the fact that he had to keep the leaf suspended in the air while spinning it. After a few minutes Cole doubled over taking deep breaths and letting the leaf fall.

"Looks like a few minutes is my max with that exercise..." he said to himself. He then had a brake and ate some of the food he had brought with him. After an hour he decided to get back to the new exercise he made.

By the end of the day he could successfully spin the leaf while it was six meters in the air for about and hour. He decided to spend that night in the woods and enjoy the nice weather of the night.

The next day he decided to start on learning the Dochu Eigyo. On his first try he was able to faze into the ground at about waist depth before he had to come back out. He kept at this for another two days until he was able to successfully stay submerged for a long period of time. After mastering the Dochu Eigyo he made his way back into Konoha using the technique and surfacing in the middle of the Namekaze estate.

About two months pass without incident, within that time Cole was able to master the Dochu Eigyo as well as the Henge and Kawarimi techniques. He was also in the middle of learning the water walking technique along with Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).

However, when leaving the village to continue training and testing his abilities, he was followed. During the two months following the attack from the Kyuubi, the defensive seals around the village that let them know if someone was entering or leaving the village were damaged. But now that they were back in action, the sensors noticed Cole leaving the village and two Anbu were sent to investigate.

Once Cole reached the clearing he usually trained in he was met with with two figures were masks. One being a Bird and the other a Cat.

"We have some questions for you," the one in the Bird mask said.

The only thing going through Cole's mind however was just a single word. _"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHHHIIITTTT!"_

 **(A/N) Cliffhanger! What will Cole do now? What will happen? Find out next time on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!? *clears throat* sorry...force of habit. But seriously guys let me know what you think. Next chapter will have some action in it, so if this is a little slow then I'm sorry :(.**

 **Also, I know I said I'd do a biweekly update but...What the hell I'm having fun with this so I'm gonna try for two or three a week, hows that sound?**

 **Well anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and I'll see ya next time! (P.s.) I know this chapter was short but from here out I'm gonna try to make them 5000+ words long :)**


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to it, because I am not Kishimoto...I am just a fan who likes to write.**

 **(A/N) Ok...Wow, I was not expecting to have like 80 views and like 5 followers in 2 days. You go guys!**

 **Anyway on to Chapter 3!**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **"Bijuu Thinking"**_

Chapter 3: First Encounters and a New Hideout

LAST TIME ON DRAGON BA-er...sorry...

 _"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!"_

Cole looked at the two Anbu in front of him. _"I'm gonna have to be creative to get out of this one.."_ he thought to himself while he sized up the two elites in front of him. He was definitely taller than both of them, with him being about 6' 2". But he also knew they were both way more experienced than him in using ninjutsu and fighting in general.

"What are you doing trespassing in Konoha, and what are you up to?" asked the Anbu wearing the bird mask. Cole took a second to come up with a reason that might by him a few more seconds. "You see I was lost on the road to life and found myself in this village, then I happened to cross paths with a black cat and I am currently trying to find a way arou-" he was cut off from his obvious lie when Bird decided to attack him.

Bird came at him with a kunai in each hand making a crossing slash to try and cut Coles' throat. But Cole was able to duck in time. With some rather fast reflexes and flexibility he never knew he had, he bent at a near 90 degree angle backwards. In mid movement he snapped his fingers to form a Truth Seeking Ball and had it strike the Anbu in the knee. While the Anbu was off balance Cole balanced on both hands and delivered a powerful kick with both legs to Bird.

Bird went flying into a tree and was immediately knocked out. Cat watched in utter disbelief as her superior officer was easily defeated. She turned to her enemy and launched a few shuriken at him before preforming a few hand signs.

Cole batted away the deadly projectiles with a Truth Seeking Ball he turned into a short staff before noticing that Cat was about to launch a fireball right at him.

But before the fireball was able to hit he sunk into the ground using Dochu Eigyo. He could have easily used the Preta path to absorb the jutsu, but decided to keep some of his techniques hidden. He emerged from the ground behind Cat and took a swing at the back of her head only to miss and take a powerful kick to the stomach.

Cole was thrown back a few feet but stayed on his feet. He barely had enough time to avoid Cats follow up attack with a kunai, but was able to dodge and get some distance.

"If you come quietly now, Hokage-sama will be merciful," Cat said in hopes of ending this seemingly long lasting fight before it got any further. Cole weighed his options for a moment but replied, "sorry, I'm not ready to reveal myself to your Hokage at the moment."

With that Cole reached out a hand towards Cat and yelled, "Bansho Tenin!" With that Cat was pulled forcefully towards Cole and he delivered a chakra enhanced palm strike to her stomach. Cat was sent skidding across the ground. When she stopped she painfully got up, panting from the force of the blow. "You're stronger than you look..." she said.

"What, do I look weak?" Cole asked sarcastically. "How about you pick up your friend over their and be on your way, I don't want to have to hurt either of you any more than I have already.

"Not a chance," Cat replied as she lunged back to Cole, kunai in both hands. Cole just sighed and made his short staff into a six foot long bo staff. However before Cat made it to Cole she quickly side stepped and threw a kunai at him, causing him to dodge and lose his footing. With the brief disturbance to his defense Cat lunged with the other kunai, aiming for his neck. However, before Cat got within a inch of his neck, Cole formed a second Truth Seeking Ball and had it strike her in the gut, stopping all of her forward momentum. Cat fell to her knees coughing and holding her stomach.

"Man what's you guys always going for the neck..." Cole mumbled to himself. He proceeded to deliver a chop to the back of Cats neck knocking her out. "Huh, that actually worked..." Cole said in disbelief that he was able to perform a K.O. neck chop on his first try. He took Birds supply pouch and kunai holster, thinking he might need the weapons in the future, and proceeded to flee the seen. He went back to the Namekaze estate to pick up a few more jutsu and kata scrolls and made a hasty retreat out of the village.

 _"So where do I go know..."_ Cole thought to himself trying to figure out where he should go to now that he couldn't hide within Konoha without having the Anbu on his trail. But then he had a thought. "Hmmm, it's dangerous...but it'll have to work." he said to himself as he made his way to his new potential hide out.

It took him an hour to find but he finally made it to the gate of the fence that led to a certain forest Cole knew that hardly anyone would enter without reason. Cole jumped the fence and made his way into the Forest of Death.

About three hours into the forest he found a small cave next to a stream that had been inhabited by a giant bear. With one clean blow the head with a Truth Seeking Ball the bear died and Cole had shelter and food for days.

. . . .

Two weeks pass. Cole has now mastered both the water walking exercise and Gokakyu no Jutsu, still amazed at how much control he has over his own chakra. He continued to do the exercise he came up with, but he added more leaves to each finger while doing the leaf camouflage exercise at the same time.

Over his time in the elemental nations Cole came to notice that he also had a extreme amount of control over his Rinnegan. He tested his limits with it and noticed that, not only that he could use every one of the paths, they came like second nature to him. Easily making strategy that could utilize each path in junction to each other and use them to the utmost efficiency. The only path that gave him problems was the Animal path. He figured that he didn't have any contracts or other means of summons yet so he let that path be. The Asura path also proved to be somewhat of a challenge to use but once he figured out that he need detailed knowledge of the machines he wanted to make he slowly made progress to forming weapons out of his own body. He was even able to form chakra receiving rods at will.

While practicing some taijutsu katas from the scrolls he had he came to notice that he seriously lacked in the department of taijutsu skill. He had never really been a fight before his encounter with the Anbu and figured the only reason he got out of that fight unharmed and alive was either due to sheer luck, or insane amounts of instinct. Cole figured it was the former reason and started to heavily train his physical limits and learn how to use various taijutsu's to have more of a advantage against his opponents.

Cole's day had been going well like the others in the past week. Not many animals of the forest dared come after him after he killed the giant bear. But his day was about to be turned around by a certain purple haired kunoichi making her way through the forest.

. . . .

Anko was on the hunt. There had been a few rumors of a strange man in a mask wandering the village since the Kyuubi's attack. And those rumors were made truth when a couple of Anbu agents encountered said masked man and had their asses handed to them.

Thirteen year old Anko was determined to capture the man and raise her popularity by catching someone the Anbu couldn't. Maybe then the village would look at her differently. Not as the Snake Whore of the village, but as a actual shinobi of Konoha. Ever since Orochimaru betrayed the village a year ago, with Anko being his apprentice, she had been ridiculed by the citizens and many of the other shinobi. But today that would change, today she would capture a potential enemy of the village and prove herself to be loyal to the village.

It only took her an hour once she got into the forest she knew so well to find signs someone had been through the area. She followed the trail until she came to a stream going past a cave. She stopped at the edge of the trees and remained out of sight. She looked over the area until she found what she was looking for. And...it wasn't quite what she expected.

Cole at the time was practicing his taijustsu with a bo staff he made out of a Truth Seeking Ball on the stream. He began to work up a sweat so he ditched the mask, kimono, and body suit, only wearing his pants boots and shin and forearm guards. He had learned how to change the weight of his Truth Seeking Balls, so he was using a staff that weighed about fifty pounds and was spinning it like it was almost nothing. For some reason once he began to learn how to use certain taijutsu styles, he adapted and learned how to use them extremely fast. He had already mastered the basics of two other taijutsu katas before beginning with his bo staff.

What Cole thought was sloppy first tries at a new taijutsu, Anko saw a clearly experienced staff user. Sure a few of his moves looked a little off, but the speed and ferocity of his movements made his movements look more like a solo dance of death than practicing taijutsu. She also was able to see the weight and sheer force of the staff when it splashed a large amount of water into the air as the tip touched the surface. She also took into account the handler. He had the facial looks of someone only a few years older than herself. But he was physically larger than anyone she had ever met her own age. He was also completely cut. Not an once of unneeded fat on his body. Normally any other kunoichi would staving off a nosebleed, but Anko was on a mission for redemption. Even if she felt the blush on her face she wouldn't let it distract her.

She was broken from her trance when he came to sudden stop. Cole took a few deep breaths and headed back to where he had his gear sitting. He wiped himself down with some dry moss he had been using as a towel and put his clothes back on. When he was about put his mask back on he had the sudden thought to duck. When he did so he noticed three shuriken fly over his head. _"Damn it, someone already found me...and I liked this place too,"_ Cole thought to himself as he put his mask back on.

"Come on out, hiding won't help you!" Cole shouted into the unresponsive forest. _"Damn, can't they ever just listen and be civil...just gotta go for the 'kill first, interrogate later' route. Troublesome."_ Cole thought as he channeled his inner Nara. He stood and waited for his assailant to either show themselves or give away their position.

 _"Shit he dodged,"_ Anko thought to herself as she changed locations. She herd his warning and thought he was a complete idiot. _"Honestly, what ninja would just reveal there location right after catching their target by surprise,"_ Anko thought in a very non Uzumaki fashion. When she got to another vantage point she set up a few exploding smoke seals set to go off in the next thirty seconds.

Cole looked to his left and saw a burst of smoke. He went right in the smoke trap and fell victim to Anko's plan.

Anko watched as the idiot went straight into the cloud of smoke and internally laughed. "Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" Anko shouted as five large snakes came out of her wrist and attacked their prey.

Cole turned when he heard someone shout, he was instantly assaulted by five snakes. He was able to bat away four of them with his bo staff but the fifth caught his arm in a vicious bite. "Aahh!" Cole seethed as he ripped the snake from his arm and crushed its head with his staff. "F-fuck!" Cole said as he fell to one knee feeling the effects of the snakes poison. While fighting to stay conscious he herd a feminine voice say, "You like that? It's a new poison I've been working on. Making it out of chakra, it works just like a Hyuuga's attack to your chakra network. Too bad for you there is no antidote yet so you'll be without chakra till I come up with one." The voice finished with a giggle.

Cole thought the situation over for a brief moment and then thought, _"Wait made of chakra?"_ Cole instantly activated the Preta path and instanly felt the poisons effects leave his system. "Hehe"

"What's the laugh for huh?" Anko asked her newest victim. "It's just...you don't know what...you're getting yourself into," Cole replied, still a little shaken by the momentary weakness. He proceeds to sink into the ground with Donchu Eigyo and disappeared from Anko's line of sight.

 _"What the hell! His chakra network was supposed to shut off completely!"_ Anko panicked as her plan fell into shambles. She quickly dodged a swift kick that was aimed for her head and was forced out of her smoked covered vantage point. Once she landed she saw her target still coming at her. "Sen'eijashu!" Anko shot a few more snakes at him and forced him to back away.

Cole looked at his attacker for a moment before he recognized who she was. "Oh, looks like I've been found by the Snake Mistress of Konoha." This got him a odd look from Anko and he raised an eyebrow. "I am facing Mitarashi Anko correct?"

"Yeah, but nobody calls me Snake Mistress. At least not anymore. They usually just call me Traitor's Bitch or Snake Whore..." Anko said, mumbling the last part. She intended that last part about the names the villagers call her to be too quiet for her prey to hear, but Cole did happen to hear it.

"Ah...so the village has yet to see that you are your own person and a loyal Konoha nin, and not just another of Orochimaru's slaves." Cole said with actual concern in his voice. This made Anko look at him questionably. She couldn't understand what he was getting at. Why was he in the village, why was he training in the Forest of Death, and why did he sound concerned for her? "W-who are you?" she asked in pure curiosity.

Cole thought for a brief moment and bent into a deep bow with one arm over his chest and one behind his back, "I, Mitarashi-san, am the Oracle. And I know a great many things."

 **(A/N) BOOOOMMM CHAPTER 3 GET!**

 **So guys what did you think of chapter 3? Remember to probably maybe review maybe? I can't force you...not that I want reviews or anything b-bakka.**

 **But serious mode, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next update!**

 **(P.S.! Cat is not Yugoa Uzuki, she wasn't in the Anbu at this time. Cat is just a random Anbu lady!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Child of Prophecy

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything!**

 **(A/N) WOOOOOOw on to chapter 4! Soooo shall we recap?**

 **Cole, some dude...pretty sure he read Naruto? Brought to the Elemental Nations after his death to bring peace. Given the Rikkudou Sennin's Rinnegan and chakra, Cole makes his way to Konoha, which had just been attacked by Kurama ._.  
So he hangs around learnin' and stuff until he is confronted by a couple of Anbu and later Anko! Now! TO THE STORY!**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **"Bijuu Thinking"**_

Chapter 4: Child of Prophecy

 _"I, Mitarashi-san, am the Oracle. And I know a great many things."_

Anko looked at him for a few seconds. Not entirely sure of what to make of the fool she is facing. "Sooo, what does that mean?" she asked. Cole looked back up to her making eye contact with her for a few seconds before turning around and saying, "It means, I'm not into fighting for no reason...bye!" Cole then channeled chakra into his feet and made a hasty retreat into the forest.

It took a second for Anko to register what had just happened before she started chasing him screaming, "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE MOTHER FUCKER! NOBODY JUST TURNS THEIR BACK ON ME AND RUNS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" This however only made Cole run a bit fast as he was trying to escape the enraged kunoichi. _"Shit she's fast,"_ Cole thought. _"Plus she knows the forest better than I do...I don't want to fight her, or have to resort to the Rinnegan...this is going to be troublesome."_

Anko sped after the so called 'Oracle' and was making ground until he suddenly turned right and she lost sight of him in the trees. "SHIT!" she yelled. She continued in the direction he was headed but didn't see him. She was about to keep going until she heard a twig snap behind he a few meters away. She turned and saw Cole hiding behind a bush. "FOUND YOUUUU!" She yelled as she lunged for him.

"FUCK!" Cole shouted as he was forced to kawarimi with a dead branch to escape a Sen'eijashu from Anko. Cole began to run again only to find himself back at the clearing they started in. "Well fuck me sideways," Cole mumbled right as Anko appeared in front of him. "Do well really have to fight? I haven't done anything but defend myself since I was found. I would like to be left alone."

"Too bad, the Hokage has put you on the list for capture. So unless you come quietly you will have to get your ass kicked by me. And even if you do come quietly I might still kick your ass for making me chase you!" Anko replied, clearly salty about the whole running away thing. "So why don't you take off the ugly mask of yours and fight me like a man, or I'll make you not a man." She said as she got out a kunai and licked the blade.

Cole gulped and replied by sinking into the ground. Anko stared blankly at where he was before he tried to run again. "I SWEAR GOD IF YOU'RE RUNNING AG-" she started until she was interrupted by punch directed at the back of her head she barely dodged. "This is more like it!" she said as she turned around. When she was expecting to see Oracle she was surprised to not see anyone.

Anko looked right, left and back. "He must be below me!" she said as she jumped to the safety of high branch of a tree. However to her surprise the attack didn't come from below, but when it came from above as Cole kicked her in the back. "Aahhgg!" Anko screamed as she took the heavy blow and fell from the tree landing onto the ground. She looked up to...not see anyone again. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"You said you wanted a fight," came a voice form above her. She look up to see her target floating in the air cross legged with six black orbs floating under him. "What the fuck are you!?" She yelled.

"Someone who doesn't want to fight you or anyone else from Konoha if I don't have to." Cole responded coolly. He descended until he was a couple of feet off the ground and looking straight into Anko's eyes. He then said in a playful voice, "so we done here?"

"Just who are you...I've never heard of a flying technique?" Anko asked. "Like I told you, I am the Oracle. I have come to Konoha to help raise and lead the Child of Prophecy on the right path, so that one day the Elemental Nations will finally know peace." Cole responded in a quiet and calm tone. "I do not wish to harm anyone who will do good for the future of this world and I will not harm Konoha on any way. You can take this information to your Hokage." Cole continued as he got to his feet and began to walk away. "Also," he said. "If the Hokage wants to see me, he can ask nicely himself."

With that Cole sunk back into the ground and left Anko in the forest. Anko just stood there for a moment, staring at where Oracle was before he disappeared. _"Did...did he sound sad when he said he didn't want to fight anyone...did he say I was important for the future?"_ Anko thought in disbelief. After a couple more seconds she decided to retreat from the forest and head to the Hokage tower to report what had happened and what Oracle had said. (A/N: when Cole is not around he will be referred to as Oracle.)

. . . .

As Anko made her way back through the village she couldn't help but notice the glares. The hushed insults. The people spitting in her direction. She couldn't stand it.

She got more respect from he enemies than she did from her own village. She would have been even more bothered by it if she hadn't been thinking of a way to explain what happened to the Hokage. The only thing she got out of the encounter was that she found out where he is most likely hiding, his alias, some of his abilities, and that he claims to be in Konoha for peaceful reasons.

She wouldn't say that he had shown concern for her. More so than most of the villagers did. And she would definitely not tell the Hokage that behind the clothes he was extremely well built to the point he might invade some of her more unwanted dreams. She quickly shook her head to forget those detailed and tried to think of other things. 'Tried' being the key word. She couldn't help the slight blush as she remembered seeing him training.

Before she knew it she was at the Hokage's door where his secretary looked up at her and gave a slight glare and asked in a all too unhappy tone, "what do 'you' need?" The 'you' being stressed. Anko ignored the implied insult and said, "I have news about an intruder for Hokage-sama." The secretary looked at her for a moment and said, "Alright go on ahead, he has a meeting in five minutes so make it brief."

Anko pushed open the door and was greeted by a warm smile from Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. "Well Anko-san, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you for today? It isn't about the complaints I have been getting from some of the village counselors is it?" The elderly Hokage aksed. "No Hokage-sama, but, they have complained about me? I have done nothing wrong?" Anko responded, confused why the counsel would have reason to make a complaint about her. "Don't worry about it, I have already dealt with these claims and put them to rest." Hiruzen said. "Well why have you come today? It is something of importance I hope? Or have you come just to see this old man?" the Hokage laughed in good humor. "Actually Hokage-sama I have come to make a report on my finding of the intruder."

"Oh," Hiruzen replied suddenly serious. "Well lets hear it."

"Of course Hokage-sama," Anko began. "As per your instruction you wanted all Chunnin or higher nin not on duty to be on the lookout for a unknown male wearing an grey kimono and white horned mask, I was on the look for him. When I followed some tracks leading to training ground 44 I decided to follow. Once I reached the end of the tracks I found that he was based in a cave next to a stream about fifteen miles into the forest."

"Good work Anko-san," Hiruzen said. "Did you engage in your target?"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama," Anko began again, a little embarrassed that she didn't go for backup once she found him. "I engaged the target and had him until he showed that he was somehow resistant to my chakra damaging poison. We continued in a chase of cat and mouse. When I had him cornered he displayed some interesting techniques and had me at his mercy..." Anko paused and looked up to the Hokage to see his reactions, but she only saw a stoic face waiting for more details. "And then he stopped," she continued. This caused the Hokage to raise an eyebrow, but he did not interrupt. "He claimed that he didn't want to harm anyone he didn't have to, that he didn't want to hurt anyone in Konoha. He proceeded to tell me his alias, but not his actual name. He called himself the 'Oracle' and that he was here for the Child of Prophecy. And with that he left, Hokage-sama. That is the end of my report."

"Hmmm," Hiruzen thought for a second about the news he had just heard. "You said he use a 'interesting' technique?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, h-he...he was flying sir...no..more like sitting in the air. He also had six black orbs that he could move without touching and could change the shape of them at will." Anko replied. "Well, did he happen to say anything else?" Hiruzen asked. "Only one thing, that if you wanted to see him, that you should ask nicely and in person." Anko finished.

"Hmm, well then. I guess I don't have any other choice." The Hokage said as he stood from his desk. "Come Anko, show me where you found him, the sooner we get this settled the better."

"Yes Hokage-sama. But what of your meeting?" Anko asked. "Why do you think I want to leave as soon as possible." Hiruzen replied with a slight laugh.

. . . .

Cole was sitting in front of his cave waiting for his visitors to arrive. While he waited he tried something out with the Truth Seeking Balls. When he focused chakra into them and closed his eyes, he was able to see from them, like how Gaara does with his sand eye. Cole sat for a few more minutes before his visitors arrived. "Ah, Mitarashi-san. A pleasure to see you again, and with Hokage-sama no less. It seems you would like to meet me now." Cole said as he stood to greet them.

"Yes, I got the message you didn't take kindly to the fact I sent others to bring you to me," Hiruzen replied in a serious tone. "So, what did you wish to talk about Oracle-san?"

Cole thought for a moment and said, "I guess it's alright if Mitarashi-san hears this." Cole clears his throat before he continues. "To answer the question of why I am here, it is exactly what I told Mitarashi-san. I am here to watch over the Child of Prophecy, and make sure he goes down the right path."

"And who is this 'Child of Prophecy', and what is the prophecy?" Hiruzen asked. "I won't say his name out loud, as to keep his identity secret to those who don't need to know. But, I will say his father and mother were two of the bravest and loving people of this world, they will be surely missed." Cole said, his head downcast and tone calm. "But for the prophecy," He began again. "What other prophecy is there, one that takes precedence over all others. That child will be a savior, and this world will love him. I am here to make sure that he is taught all that he is needed and assist him down the right path to peace."

 _"Naruto..."_ was the first name to come to Hiruzen. "If what you say is true...why the mask, why not come to me from the get go, why hide and run from my men?" the Hokage asked in a serious tone. "Because I was not ready for my presence to be known. I hoped to help the boy without anyone knowing I was here so that he wouldn't be treated as a savior, but as a person. And so I could look over the situation and spend the few years before I show myself to him preparing my self for the future to come." Cole replied. "The future we are headed to is not one for the unprepared, it is not a pretty one."

"And how would you know what the future holds?" the Hokage asked. "Why, Hokage-sama, I am the Oracle! I bring prophecy and knowledge, I bring the keys to a fortunate future. I know the future because I am the Oracle, and I know a great many things." Cole replied doing his deep bow. "One last question," Hiruzen said. "You still haven't told me what's with the mask?"

"Oh, if you wanted to see behind the mask all you needed to do was ask." Cole replied as he removed his mask.

Anko didn't know what to think. Future seeing, prophecy, and then his face. It...it was pretty plain. Somewhat high cheekbones, a few freckles, a small scar on the bridge of his nose. But that's where the normality ended. His eye's were what was strange. The were a light purple with a small Iris and a ripple pattern. She didn't know what to make of them until she heard Hiruzen take a sharp breath in and say, "T-the Rinnegan!?"

"How very observant of you Hokage-sama. Yes, I posses the legendary Rinnegan, the eyes of the Rikkudou Sennin himself." Cole replied. "Hokage-sama, what is the Rinnegan?" Anko asked. She had never seen Hiruzen react like this, he was wide eyed and starting to sweat a little. He almost looked afraid. "That, Anko-san, is the ultimate form of doujutsu. Even greater than the Sharingan or Byakugan. The eyes of the Rikkudou Sennin, an ancient shinobi who was thought to be the inventor of ninjutsu." He replied, exasperated and still staring at Oracles eyes. "We are very lucky to not have him an enemy, Anko-san, because if he was he would destroy this village before we knew what hit us."

"I trust you Oracle-san. I will order my nin to stop the search for you and give an order for no one to disturb your endeavors." the Hokage said with a slight bow before he turned to leave. Anko was speechless, she had never seen Hiruzen act like this, he was genuinely afraid of this kid, someone she was able to push in battle. "Hokage-sama! You can't serious!? We're just going to let him do as he pleases?"

"That is exactly what we will do Anko-san!" the Hokage snapped at her. Anko flinched, knowing better than to question her Hokage. "But, if he so even attempts to step out of line I will have the entire Shinobi force of Konoha on his hide. Do you hear me Oracle-san?" Hiruzen demanded. "Loud and clear Hokage-sama," Cole replied. With that Hiruzen left the forest and made his way to the Hokage Tower. When he got to the tower the only thing on his mind was how much paper work this whole ordeal would make he have to go through. "Oh Kami what have I done..." he mumbled as he began to weep anime tears.

. . . .

Back in the forest Anko continued to glare at Cole as he began to resume his training. "You know Mitarashi-san, if you keep looking at me like that your face will get stuck like that." Cole said between tries at forming a new weapon with his creation of all things. So far the only thing he was able to form were his Truth Seeking Balls and chakra receiver rods. But now he was trying to make a blade out of the rods for a personal weapon he was trying to make.

"Anko..." She mumbled in reply to Cole's comment. "Excuse me?" he said. "Anko, call me Anko. I feel weird when people call me Mitarashi." She finished with a slight blush but still keeping her glare up. Cole looked at her and laughed a bit, "Alright, should I call you Anko-san or Anko-chan?" he finished with a mischievous grin that made Anko blush a little harder but she kept her composure and went off on him.

"DON'T CALL ME EITHER! JUST ANKO!" she fumed. "Alright, alright, whatever you say Anko-chan." Cole replied with a even bigger grin and laughing a bit. She was about to lunge at him for the tease but was stopped when he yelled, "Oh, I think I got it!"

"Got what? A brain, because I can help remove that." Anko said venomously. "Just watch," Cole said before he began to concentrate on his hands. A small ripple in the air formed between his palms and something began to form. Anko was enthralled by the process. She was so intent at looking at it she was almost skewered by the blade that formed out of the air. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!?" she yelled as she backed away. "Ha! It worked!" Cole exclaimed as he looked over the weapon he formed.

It was a sword made of pure black metal. The handle was short and made for single handed use. The blade however was a single edge curved blade that was three feet long, two feet wide and a inch thick. It looked like an over sized cleaver. "Little heavy on the edge but perfect for what I need it for," Cole said to himself as he gave it a couple test swings.

Anko gaped at the boy she just saw make something out of nothing. "W-w-w...H-how in the fuck did you do that!?" She asked frantically. "Oh," Cole began as he looked back to Anko. "It is a part of the power of the Rinnegan. The Creation Of All Things...here watch." Cole said as he made a chakra receiver rod and a Truth Seeking Ball.

Anko just continued to look at him before she got out of her stupor. She looked at him with stars in her eyes, "What else can you do?" Cole thought for a moment if it would be okay to show her his other abilities. He ended up showing off a little, liking the sudden admiration.

He showed her the Deva path by using Bansho Tennin to bring a scroll to himself. He also showed the Asura path by forming a chakra cannon out of one of his fingers.

"That is so cool!" Anko exclaimed watching his flesh change into metal and machine. "I know right," Cole said as he shot a blast of chakra at a rock turning it to ruble.

. . . .

Two months pass. Anko still comes by the cave just about everyday she isn't on duty. She would bring dango to share with Oracle and just hang around and give him pointers on certain jutsu.

Cole enjoyed having Anko around. She was fun to tease and a big help with learning jutsu and alleviating boredom. With her around he learned the Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) in about a week, and proceeded to improve his skill with the Asura path. He also gave a name to his cleaver. He called it the Teki no Hocho (Foe Cleaver). He was also learning how to use a few wind jutsu to combine with his fire types. He had Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) mastered in about a day and was in the middle of learning Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) when his day was interrupted by a new face. Or mask.

The newcomer stood before Cole and said, "Danzo-sama has requested a meeting Oracle-san."

. . . .

 **(A/N) And that's Chapter 4 everybody! Alright I know these chapters aren't hitting that 5000 word mark but hey, they're getting longer and I'm still pumping these out at a good pace :P**

 **I expect a slow down on updates during the week, mainly due to school and stuff. But over the weekends I'll put one out a day :)**

 **Remember to review if you can. What do you guys think of what I've done with Anko's character so far? What about Cole? And most** **importantly, DAT CLIFFHANGER DOH!**

 **I'll see you guys next update!**


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness of Shinobi

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Naruto or anything related! I am just a fan who likes to write.**

 **(A/N) *Deep Voice* AHHHHH YEAHHH. It's time for another Chapter!**

 ***Normal voice* Now, I hope you guys are having as much fun with this as I am!**

 **Special shout out to OfficerShadowcat! Thanks for the review!**

 **NOW on to chapter 5!**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **"Bijuu Thinking"**_

Chapter 5: Darkness of Shinobi

 _The newcomer stood before Cole and said, "Danzo-sama has requested a meeting Oracle-san."_

"Well shit," Cole said under his breath. "You can tell Danzo exactly what I told Hokage-sama, if he wants to see me he'll have to come to me himself." Cole said as he placed his mask back over his face. Anko turned to the newcomer and looked at him with a critical eye, "I don't recognize you, you aren't Anbu."

"You are correct Mitarashi-san, I am one of Danzo-sama's ROOT agents." the masked man replied. "And Oracle-san, Danzo-sama gave me specific orders to take you by force if I have to. So will you come with me or will I have to drag you back?" the agent asked. Cole decided to weigh his options. On one side he could resist and report to the Hokage he had to kill a unknown nin in self defense and push the blame of the attack on Danzo. Or he could go along with the ROOT agent and take care of Danzo himself, but he didn't know if he would be able to defeat Danzo and his ROOT agents at the same time. Even without Shisui's eye Danzo is a high ranking veteran. Cole made his decision and said, "Hey Anko, wanna see something cool?"

Before she could respond Cole extended his had towards the agent and yelled, "Bansho Tennin!" Anko was expecting the agent to fly towards Oracle, but instead a large rock came right at the false Anbu from behind and smashed into him. "Gaahh!" Coles victim yelled before he fell forward and subsequently into Teki no Hocho. After cleaving his opponent in two Cole looked at his handy work. Under his mask he was a little green from his first kill and how brutal it was, but he wouldn't be able to dwell on that for long because right as he had made his move three more ROOT agents appeared and made their attack.

One wearing a Weasel mask threw a few shuriken at Cole while one in a Lizard mask drew a tanto and rushed him. The third one in a Bears mask just stood back and watched. "Shinra Tensei!"Cole exclaimed knocking away the shuriken and turning his attention to his armed adversary. He blocked the initial thrust from Lizard and dodged the follow up kick and gained some distance. "Anko!" he yelled forcefully. "Wait in the cave! I'll have this over in a few minutes!"

"What! No way am I just sitting back in this!" She replied and shot a shot a Sen'eijashu at Weasel. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Weasel blocked the snakes and charred them with a well placed fireball. Said fireball continued on its way to Anko who didn't have time to dodge.

"Preta path!" Cole shouted and absorbed the jutsu. "Listen Anko! If you wait in the cave I'll treat you to some dango, I can't go all out while defending you." Cole reasoned with her. "Fine, but if you live through this I'm gonna hold you to that!" She replied as she dashed for the cave.

Weasel was about to follow her but was stopped when he had to dodge a slash Teki no Hocho attached to a chain. Cole retrieved his blade and got into a Kenjutsu stance that had his left hand and foot in front of him with his right leg slightly bent behind him and his right hand holding his blade horizontally above his head. "It's me you want, so come get some!" he snarled at his opponents.

The trio formed a triangle around their target so he couldn't escape. Lizard was the first to make a move using his tanto to make a upwards slash at Cole who blocked it with the flat of his cleaver. Cole followed up with a Shinra Tensie which sent Lizard flying backwards but as he did so Bear shouted, "Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)!" and several powerful water projectiles came at Cole. Cole simply activated his Preta path and absorbed the ninjutsu. "Is this all you elite ROOT agents can do?" he asked in disappointment. "Fine, I'll just finish this quickly," said before he rocketed towards a still recovering Lizard. Only to be stalled by Weasel as he shot another fireball at him. He had to stop for a moment to absorb the jutsu. With the moment it took Lizard got his distance and Bear came at him with s pair of tonfa. As Bear whirled the wooden weapons at his opponent Cole blocked each hit with his sword. Cole used the sheer weight of his over sized cleaver to off balance Bear and deliver a devastating ckakra enhanced kick to Bears chest. As Bear flew past his comrades Cole shouted, "Asura path: Chakra Pistol!" With that his index finger turned into a chakra cannon and fired a chakra blast at the still flying Bear.

When the blast made contact with Bear, the poor agent was blown into pieces and scattered over the area. Cole nearly threw up from what he had done but he couldn't slow down. He still had two enemies who were unfazed by the brutal death pf their comrade. Lizard sunshined towards Cole to close the distance and attack with his tanto. Cole however saw this coming and blocked with Teki no Hocho. "Haven't you learned you can't beat me with this level of kenjutsu?" he asked Lizard whose only response was to keep attacking while Weasel formed another jutsu. "Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" Weasel roared as he shot a dragon made of flame at Cole.

Instead of absorbing the attack like the others, he used kawarimi to switch out with a branch of a tree. Once that was engulfed in flame, Lizard was also taken by friendly fire. Anko who had been waiting in the cave had heard the screams and she took a look out of the cave to see the entrails of one all over the ground while a second enemy burned to death slowly. She only saw a single enemy left and thought to herself that she was lucky to be such good friends with Oracle, or that could have very well of been her. "So, you gonna back down or am I gonna have to end your existence to?" Cole asked Weasel as he leveled his cleaver towards him. Weasels response was to throw down a few smoke bombs to give himself cover. This however, was the wrong choice. Cole simply spotted his chakra signature and reacted out his hand, "Bansho Tennin!" Weasel was retched out of the smoke and impaled by a chakra receiving rod. "Sorry," was the last word Weasel heard as he died.

Once his adrenaline died down, Cole calmly walked over to the stream and removed his mask. After he did so he proceeded to loose his stomach contents into the poor unsuspecting river. When he finished Anko made her way over to him and asked, "Was that..was that your-"

"First kill? Yeah, yeah it was." Cole interrupted her and began to shake slightly. "Oh, well..." Anko didn't know what to say at this point. She wasn't really any good at soothing people. She was more on the side of making people feel the exact opposite feeling. "Y-you get used to it, ya know," she continued. "Over time you learn to just shut it all out, stop being human for moments of time. It's how we shinobi do what we do, ya know. But a lot of us have to find ways of coping. I eat dango when I feel bad or I'm stressed, but hey, that's me." She said.

Cole looked up to her and grinned shakily, "Thanks Anko-chan. Why don't we go report this to Hokage-sama, and then I might just follow up on my promise."

"AH HELL YEAH, FREE DANGO!" She happily yelled. The began to make their way through the village. It was Cole's first time actually walking though the village without trying to sneak around. He liked what he saw, a lot of flowers, happy villagers, a perfect and happy city. That is, until he noticed the glares Anko was getting, and by extension, him. He was of set by this thinking how could a village that prizes teamwork and the will of fire above all things have such hate for one of their own?

As they continued to make their way through the village, Cole stopped Anko and asked, "Do you know anywhere that I can sell weapons? That won't treat you like you don't belong, I don't want to give any of them the time of day." Cole asked. this happened to make Anko blush a bit and she stammered, "Y-yeah, j-just follow m-me." Cole got a slight chuckle out of seeing Anko acting shy like this. He guessed that she didn't expect him to catch on that she was uncomfortable with walking through the center of town.

They arrived at a small ninja tool shop and entered. "Hey Tanzo! I've brought a new customer for you!" Anko chipped. They heard some clattering in the back room and a very large man with extremely muscular arms holding a toddler in his came out and behind the counter. "Anko! Long time no see lass, how have you been?" he asked in a jovial and deep voice. "Ah, you know, same old same old. I made a new friend! Here this is Oracle," she introduced Cole to the large man. "Nice to meet you Oracle-san. I'm Tanzo and this little ball of trouble is Tenten." The giant said in a happy tone as be poked his daughter in the cheek. "Likewise Tanzo-san, and you too little Tenten." Cole replied.

"So, Anko-chan says you're a new customer. You here to buy or appraise something?" he asked getting down to business. "I came to sell, and to also make a deal. Here hold on a moment," Cole said as he opened the long bag he had been carrying. He produced a solid black katana that seemed to glow slightly. "Well, what do we have here..." Tanzo whispered as he set Tenten down to go play with Anko. "What kind of metal is this? It looks like it was made by a master smith. Tell me, is the blade enhanced with chakra iron?" Tanzo asked in rapid fire. "Hehe, well the blade is made from pure chakra iron, not just enhanced. And the maker of the blade would be myself."

"Tanzo looked up at him and said, "the best I can offer you is 30,000 ryo. Anymore and I'd risk going bankrupt." Cole liked the offer but decided to make his own, "how about you do 20,000 ryo and you make me a sheath for Teki no Hocho here." He said as he brandished his cleaver. "I'd also like to make you a deal," he continued. "I can give you a large supply of these blades and variants of the blade and we split the profit sixty:forty. Sound good to you?"

Tanzo didn't need to think twice, "Done." They shook hands and Tanzo gave him his money. "If you would let me hold onto your slab of iron there for the next couple of days I can make your sheath." Cole hefted his blade up and placed it on the counter. "Alright, but not a scratch okay?" he said with sarcasm thick in his voice. Tanzo laughed and said, "Of course, but if I may, where did you get the iron or the skill to make weapons like these? They could probably rival the blades of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist."

"Secret~" Cole taunted the blacksmith. "But if you must know, I have a lot of skill in both making blades and using them." Tanzo laughed and said, "I don't doubt that." Then he tried to remove Teki no Hocho but found it took even him a considerable amount of effort to lift the blade. "Geez kid, how can you even use this!?"

"A lot easier that you think," Cole chuckled and made his way out of the shop and had Anko follow as she said her goodbyes to little Tenten. "Don't tell anyone, but that little Tenten will be a very powerful weapons master one day," Cole said to Anko. Anko looked at him and said, "I don't doubt it, if she's anything like her dad she'll grow to be a weapon fanatic. Also, when did you make that sword I didn't see you bring it." Cole let loose a little giggle and said, "I made it as I reached into my bag. Asura path is great isn't it?"

Anko laughed and they continued to the tower.

. . . .

"And that is my report Hokage-sama." Cole said as he finished telling Hiruzen what had transpired in the forest. "Hmm, this is unsettling." Hiruzen said. "I told Danzo to put an end to his little ROOT program years ago. The traitorous bastard needs to be punished, not only did he go against my orders, but one of his agents attacked a Konoha nin. This will not go without repercussion!" Hiruzen fumed. He called to his secretary to have Danzo brought to his office as soon as possible.

About half an hour latter the grizzled war hawk entered Hiruzen's office. A brief emotion that seemed like rage appeared on his face when he saw Oracle, but he was quick to hide it. Not that hiding his emotions would help him in his current situation. "DANZO!" Hiruzen yelled. "You have gone against my orders for the last time! I told you years ago to extinguish all traces of ROOT and what do you do? You go behind your Hokage's back and even get to th point of having a civilian and a kunoichi of Konoha attacked! How can you explain yourself!" Hiruzen said enraged by the actions of one of his former war brothers.

Danzo merely looked at Hiruzen and said in a completely calm tone, "I don't understand Hokage-sama, what do you me-" He was cut off when Cole snarled, "Can it bastard. I already removed the seals on the corpses of your agents and their bodies have been sent to the intel division." Danzo didn't bother hiding his rage at this point, he tried to pull free the hidden sword from his cane but stopped when he felt cold steel press to his neck. He was instantly surrounded by Anbu blackop agents. "Danzo," Hiruzen started. "For knowingly going against the orders of your Hokage, and having one of your fellow Konoha nin attacked, your punishment will not be a slap on the wrist this time."

"Oh, and what will you do Hiruzen!? You were always too soft to be Hokage! You didn't have the guts to make the hard decisions. What will you d-" he was cut off again by Cole. But instead of using words to stop Danzo, he merely plunged a chakra receiver rod into his heart. All Danzo could do was cough blood as he looked wide eyed at Cole. "Danzo, for putting my mission in danger, as per my right, I sentence you to immediate death." Cole said with ice in his voice.

Danzo just stared into Cole's barely visible eyes. He just stared as he slowly died, standing and unwilling to move.

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **(A/N) Alright guys that's chapter five. Cole got a little dark there. What will Danzo's early death do to future events? What will happen next? Can Cole afford a Anko eating spree? Find out in the the next chapter!**

 **Btw, expect chapter to be either smaller, or slower to be released during the school week, but longer on the weekends. I don't want to slow down on the production of these chapters, but I also want them to be a good length, so I' m going to post whenever I finih a new chapter! See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Uzumaki

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO...but I wouldn't mind owning it...:(**

 **(A/N) Sup guys! Who's ready for Chapter 6!?**

 ***John in the background* Not mee!**

 **Shut It John! TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6: Uzumaki

 _Danzo just stared into Cole's barely visible eyes. He just stared as he slowly died, standing and unwilling to move._

"O-Oracle...what...what have you done?" Hiruzen asked completely shocked by Cole's actions. Cole released his hold on his killing tool. He gave a brief shudder and looked to the elderly man, "I invoked my portion of our deal. You said that anyone who would try to stop my mission would be either punished by you or myself. What I have done is end the life of a traitor and a dark, dark man. That is all I have done Hokage-sama..." Hiruzen looked to his former friend, He still stood there, his one showing eye half closed and lifeless. "Someone take his body out of here and prepare a funeral service for him. Not matter what he was planning he used to be a loyal Konoha nin and a hero of the Second Shinobi War," Hiruzen called to the Anbu in the room. He slumped into his desk chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He let out a sigh and looked to Cole, "You are excused Oracle-san, I would like to hear from you further on some other matters, but not right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Cole said before he opened the door. As he opened the door he noticed Anko and the secretary having a glare-off. His mood perked up slightly when he saw Anko. "Hey," he called to her as he closed the door behind him. "Why don't I make due on that promise about Dango?" He asked. Right as he said that she stopped glaring at the secretary to beam at him with a child like smile, "AH, HELL YA DANGO!" cheered. As she began to skip out of the building he had a thought that nearly brought a tier to his eye, _"Welp, I'm not gonna be holding on to the money I got from Tanzo anymore I guess..."_

. . . .

"Hokage-sama," a Anbu said as he knelled before Hiruzen. Said Anbu was wearing the basic Anbu unifrorm minus the cloak. He was alos wearing a dog mask and had a tanto strapped to his right shoulder. "I've come to report on the battle between Oracle-san and the ROOT agents," one Hatake Kakashi said as he removed his dog mask. "Thank you Kakashi," Hiruzen replied. "What did you find out." Kakashi stood up and began to retell the battle between Oracle and the four ROOT members. "He was toying with them, it was almost scary how effective his Rinnegan was in combat, I didn't stay to see the aftermath, I didn't want to get caught when he pulled his focus from his victims." Kakashi finished in his usual calm and cool tone. The Hokage thought the new information over a bit. It would make sense that he would be powerful if he had the Rinnegan, bu that powerful. He was happy that he didn't have him as a enemy, even the Shinobi Professor might have difficulties handling him in a fight if he could take down four of Danzo's elites without taking damage. "Thank you Kakashi," Hiruzen said as he broke his train of thought. "I'd like you to keep an eye on him, as long as he is in this village we need to be weary of what he might do."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied. "Would you like me to stay in the shadows or would you rather have me get to know him?" Hiruzen thought this over. He knew Kakashi had fallen into a deep depression since Minato died. So far Kakashi has lost everyone he has ever cared for. First his father, then his teammates, and now just a few months ago his sensie. This could be a good opportunity for Kakashi to get back out into the village and become accustomed to a easier life. "Alright, Kakashi I want you to do what you can, I need you to be close to him. Learn his motives, find out his plans, make sure he stays in line. But please try to enjoy your time back in the village as a normal Jonin."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said before he left the tower.

. . . .

Kakashi stood before the memorial stone. He stared at it in his own little world. The only words he thought were, _"I'm sorry."_ His regret of what happened to Rin haunted him. Obito's death cursed his dreams. And the loss of Minato and Kushina crushed his soul. But he still had a duty to withhold. He was a Konoha nin and he wouldn't dare disgrace those who left him early by being second rate or not trying. Kakashi sighed one last time and steeled himself to face his new mission.

. . . .

Cole noticed at how his large stash of cash started to drain away as he feebly tried to sate Anko's hunger for Dango. They both walked in to the small stand and were instantly greeted by a middle aged woman and a warm smile. Since Anko was the woman's main source of income she held no hate for the young kunoichi. The woman was slightly off set when she appeared with a very tall male but decided to not dwell on it with a small chuckle as she prepared Anko's feast.

As they ate Cole removed his mask but kept his eyes hidden behind a blindfold. This bother him though because he could see people's chakra through the rag. Things were pretty quiet in the little shop until a red eyed kunoichi entered the place and completely froze. She looked at Anko and then to Cole and back to Anko. " .God. Anko not fair!" A ecstatic Kurenai. "How did you get a boyfriend before me!"

This statement made Anko begin to choke and cough a little while Cole burst out laughing at Anko's reaction. "H-h..he i-isn't m-my boyfriend!" Kurenai just raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk and playfully said, "Oh, really? Then why is he treating you of all people to Dango, you could make the poor guy go bankrupt." Anko just blushed harder than a embarrassed Hinata.

Cole chose this moment to enter the conversation. "So Anko-chan, why don't you introduce me to your friend here?" Anko broke out of her stupor and cleared her throat, "Sorry, Oracle this is my friend Kurenai. Kurenai this is Oracle."

"That's BEST friend." Kurenai chirped as she hugged Anko from the side. "So if you don't mind me asking, are you blind?" she asked Cole who was still wearing his blindfold. "No, I just have very weird eyes," Cole said in hopes she would just drop the subject. "Anyway, I have somewhere to be, I'll see you later Anko-chan. And it was nice meeting you Kurenai-san."

With that Cole left the shop but left enough money to cover the tab they ran up. Anko pouted a little and looked at Kurenai, "Great you ran off my meal ticket." Kurenai just laughed and ordered her own food.

. . . .

Cole didn't really need to be anywhere, but he wanted to avoid all discussion about his eyes if possible. He could also feel the situation becoming awkward fast and decided to make a strategic retreat. He decided to take a stroll through the village. When he looked up at the Hokage monument he broke into a cold sweat when he noticed something he had yet to do. _"I HAVEN'T GONE TO SEE NARUTO AT ALL SINCE I GOT HERE! I' M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!"_ Cole dashed from roof top to roof top heading to the Kyuubi's chakra signature.

When Cole arrived at his destination Naruto was in the attic of the building in a old and damaged crib. Naruto was crying and no one seemed to be coming any time soon. Cole entered through the window and looked at the poor hero. He picked up the small under fed jinchuriki. "Hush child, shuh," Cole cooed to the infant. "I'm so sorry I didn't arrive sooner." Cole continued to rock the child in his arms until he stopped crying and looked up at Cole. He removed his mask to let Naruto see his face. When Naruto smiled and reached up to his face Cole let a sad smile come across his face. He set the boy back into his crib and said, "I'll be right back." He leaped out of the window and arrived with a bottle of milk a few moments later. Naruto was crying again when he came back, but stopped when he saw Cole. Cole picked the boy back up and started to fed the jinchuriki. Cole smiled at the child and said to himself, "How could anyone treat such an innocent child like this?"

"Who the hell are you!?" asked a voice from the door of the room. Cole turned and glared at the woman. "Someone who is caring for a ignored child, the real question is WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO LET A CHILD BE LIKE THIS!?" Cole said furiously and releasing a wave of focused killing intent out on the poor civilian. Naruto stopped drinking his milk and grabbed on to Cole's kimono and buried his face in his chest. Cole immediately calmed down and cooed to the frightened child, "Sorry little one, I was just angry at the mean woman there." He held Naruto a little tighter and looked back at the frightened woman. She began to freak out and yelled at him, "You must be in league with that damn demon, is it calling to you!? Do you even know what your holding? That's a fucking dem-" she was cut off when Cole grabed her forcefully by the neck. "This is a child. Not the demon but its jailer. This poor boy is a hero for you damn fools and you refuse to look past what he keeps from killing you all." Cole snarled as he felt the woman pass out in his grip. He let her fall to the floor not caring for what happens to her. He looked down to see Naruto's startlingly blue eyes fixed on his face. Cole smiled and said, "Don't worry little one. Oracle-niisan is gonna get you out of here." He turned towards the window and left the building with Naruto in his arms and his mask over his face.

. . . .

As Cole leaped from roof to roof with a giggling Naruto in his arms he was forced to come to a stop. A fourteen year old Kakashi was blocking his path with his tanto drawn and looking into Cole's hidden eyes. "Where are you taking the kid Oracle-san?" Cole looked into his eyes and said coolly, "To Hokage-sama, Hatake Kakashi-san."

Kakashi was surprised for a bit and Cole caught this and said, "Yes, I know your name. I also know you've been following me since I left the Hokage Tower this morning. I also know what ails you, and I also know you are able of over coming it." Kakashi glared at him for a moment but lightened his look as he saw Naruto bury his face back into Cole's chest taking worried glances at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and said, "Fine, let me come with you then."

The two made their way to the tower in silence and when they arrived Hiruzen was surprised to see Naruto in Cole's arms. Without trying to scream his head off. The few times Hiruzen got to see the boy, the poor child was always crying and terrified of everyone that came near him. Now he only seemed slightly startled by all the people in the room other than Oracle, whom he had a death grip on his kimono and would hide his face every now and then in the mans chest. "Hokage-sama," Cole asked as he removed his mask. "I have a favor to ask of you." Hiruzen waited a few seconds before noding to hear him out. "I would like you to make me a citizen and allow me to adopt Naruto here."

Hiruzen pondered this for a moment and asked, "Why do you need to adopt him, he was doing perfectly fine in the orphanage based on the reports I was getting?" Hiruzen and Kakshi felt the room drop in temperature. Cole glared at the Hokage and said, "Well then, how about the fact I don't trust those imbeciles to take care of a pet fish let alone a child. And I also happen to be the only person the child trusts." he finished by releasing them from his killing intent and looked warmly down to Naruto who went 'guu' in response.

The Hokage continued to think and stole a glance at Kakashi and saw him shrug his shoulders. He let out a sigh and said, "Very well then. Oracle-san, I name you a citizen of Konohagakure. I also name you legal guardian of Uzumaki Naruto, as well has the new head of the Uzumaki clan."

. . . .

 **(A/N) Wooo another chapter down and another chapter to write!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 6 and the introduction of Kakashi and Kurenai.**

 **What will Cole do now he is Naruto's adoptive father? What will happen next?**

 **Find out next Chapter! See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Family

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED! YOU HAPPY NOW TOM!?**

 **(A/N) *huff huff* I gotta *huff* get *huff* the chapter *falls over at keyboard*. Are y'all ready for this? No? Well I don't care! TIME FOR CHAPTER 7!**

. . . .

Chapter 7: Family

 _The Hokage continued to think and stole a glance at Kakashi and saw him shrug his shoulders. He let out a sigh and said, "Very well then. Oracle-san, I name you a citizen of Konohagakure. I also name you legal guardian of Uzumaki Naruto, as well has the new head of the Uzumaki clan."_

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold up," Cole said to the elderly Hokage. "I just wanted to adopt Naruto, not become the next head of his clan!" Hiruzen looked at him with a stoic look. "I know," he said. "But this is my one condition for your favor. I need someone on the council who doesn't have a secondary agenda. Someone who doesn't owe anyone anything and can't be bribed. Someone whom I can trust. You should me that I can't trust a lot of my own men. After Danzo's betrayal, I need someone to replace him."

Cole thought this over. With the chance to be at the center of Konoha's decisions and able to get to know and influence the major clans could help him greatly in trying to make the changes he has planned. It would also let him keep an eye on the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. "Alright, I can see the logic in a move like this," Cole started. "But I don't want my real reasoning for being here to be found out. I'll need cover."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" the Hokage asked. "I'll need a name and a reason for being here. I could say I'm a survivor from Uzu and claim that I just wanted to adopt a fellow clansman," Cole contemplated. "But what name should I use? It has to be a believable name." Kakashi who had been silent till this moment proposed a name, "How about Seinaru?" The two looked at him. "It means "holy". I figured since you are the only Rinnegan user in the history of Konaha and that the powers it gave you are other worldly that it fit." Kakashi finished by mumbling something about 'him and his big mouth'. Cole thought for a moment. After a few seconds a wide grin spread across his face. "I like it"

"Alright then Seinaru-san, I will have a file made about you later. But there is on last thing. We can't let you wear your mask in the council room," Hiruzen said. A annoyed expression came across Cole's face for a brief moment before he let out a brief sigh. "Alright then, I guess it was going to come out sooner or later. This will mean I will also have to explain how I have the Rinnegan..." Cole trailed off as he began to think. After a brief moment he shouted, "AHA, how could I forget! The Uzumaki clan has the potential to unlock the Rinnegan if they add their already existing Senju DNA with Uchiha DNA!"

Cole paused for a moment, "Shit...I said that out loud didn't I..." He looked at a wide eyed Hiruzen and a half way intrigued Kakashi. Cole instantly got serious and said, "My little slip up doesn't get out to anyone. What you heard here is now a S class secret...UNDERSTAND?" Cole finished by letting out a small spike of killing intent. "Y-yes, I'll have to agree with you Seinaru-san." Hiruzen agreed as he coughed a little into his had. Kakashi was slightly surprised to see the usually calm and collected Oracle lose himself for a second. He quickly got over his surprise when he felt the room drop in temperature from Cole's anger with himself.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject, "Now, for the matter of your living arrangements. I would have you put into the Uzumaki estate, however after the Kyuubi's attack it has fallen into disrepair." Cole decided to propose his opinion on the subject, "Hokage-sama, would it be possible to use the Namikaze estate?" Hiruzen looked at him, a little agitated by the fact that he would propose to have the house of the late Yondaime Hokage. "I mean, it is the last place of residence of the Uzumaki, and there are things that Naruto is entitled to in the estate," Cole finished. At the mention of his name Naruto looked at Cole's eyes and then to Hiruzen. Hiruzen thought for a few seconds, but with those bright and innocent eyes of the child on him he had a hard time finding anything to go against putting him in the estate. He eventually let out a tired sigh, "Fine, you will be placed in the Namekaze estate."

Cole nodded to the Hokage and said, "Then I guess my business is done here, I will see you tomorrow Hokage-sama." With that Cole rose from his seat and he and his new 'son' left the tower heading towards the estate.

. . . .

Once the new father and son duo made it to the estate Cole entered the front gate and into the manner. Once inside he let out a sigh of utter relief. "Oh Naru-chan, if I have to go through all that just to get something I want, you might be more trouble than your worth." Naruto looked up at him with a slightly worried look on his face, like he knew exactly what he said. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Jeez, those puppy dog eyes will be dangerous when you get older," he said as he nudged the infants cheek gaining a giggle out of the child. "Hehe, well Naru-chan. This is home. The home you should have always had. Next thing is to get you older so you can be a ninja huh?"

Naruto just gave out a tired yawn and nestled against Cole. "Looks like someone's tired. I guess I'll have to find us a room for a nap, kami knows I need one too." Cole went through the rooms and found the master bed room. He laid down on the bed with Naruto already asleep on his chest. He looked to the child and mumbled to himself, "Never thought I'd be a father at fifteen..." With that he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He didn't sleep long however. He was forced awake when he found himself in a dark and damp sewer. He rose from his laying position and found himself face to face with a both furious and confused Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 **"Human! Why do you smell like Hagoromo-jiji!?"** Kurama commanded Cole. Cole looked at the fearsome demon and just chuckled. "Well it's good to finally meet you Kurama-chan."

 **"RRAAHHH!"** Kurama didn't take to kindly of someone being that casual with himself. He clawed at his cage and snarled at Cole. **"Don't you dare speak that way to me human trash! NOW! Answer my question!"** Cole just let out a sigh and looked into Kurama's eyes. "Kurama, look at my eyes, feel my chakra. Your father brought me to this world. He gave me his power. He wanted me to raise your current vessel so that this world will know peace. I ask you this know. Will you forgo your hatred for humans and work with me?"

Kurama just snarled even louder than before and yelled in complete anger, **"You humans mean nothing to me! Let me out of this cage so I can show you how much I care for your so called peace! I am hatred! I am the Kyuubi no Yoko and I will kill you one day human! Now, get out of my sight!"** With those words Cole was ejected from Naruto's mindscape and back into sleep.

When Cole woke up he saw little blue eyes looking at him. "Your tenants a little rude you know that, but he'll come around."

. . . .

Cole decided to swaddle Naruto in his Kimono and got back into the Namikaze vault of scrolls. When Cole got down there Naruto gave out a light sneeze. "Yeah, it's a bit dusty down here, huh little guy?" He looked around the shelves and different tables that were filled to the brim with scrolls and weapons. Cole finally found what he was looking for. The Fuinjutsu section. And what he found surprised him. Cole looked and found thirteen shelves overflowing onto some sables. All with just Fuinjutsu scrolls and basics. "Well little Naru-chan, looks like we have a lot of reading ahead of us, huh?" Cole said as he looked down at the child. Naruto looked at him and tugged his shirt and looked at him. "Must be hungry huh, well just let me grab a scroll and we can get some dinner." Cole grabbed a scroll on simple sealing and storage seals and went back up to the kitchen.

Cole looked around and found that all the formula and milk had gone bad. "Well Naru-chan, looks like you gonna have to wait till we go shopping." Naruto pouted at his new father but just buried his face in his chest. "You are a clingy little guy huh." Cole said as he gave Naruto a little hug. He took some money with him and the scroll and went out to restock the kitchen and baby supplies.

. . . .

Anko was going through her weekly shopping routine, when she spotted a familiar figure walk out of a store. "Hey! Oracle!" she said as she hurried to her friend. "Hey, whats up with you just up an-" she stopped when she saw the nervous infant trying to bury himself in Oracle's Kimono. "W-what, what's with the kid?" she stammered.

"Ah, well. As of today, he's my son. Say hello little Naru-chan. Anko-chan isn't that bad once you get to know her." Cole said as the shy child just huddled closer to Cole. He sighed and said, "I'm gonna have to get you out of this little shell of yours." Anko looked at him still gaping that a kid only a couple years older than her had adopted a child. "Why did you adopt some brat? Your only a-" then it dawned on her. "No way is tha-" she was cut off, and blushed a deep red, when Oracle but his had over her mouth. "Before you go saying anything your not supposed, yes, yes he is." Cole looked at her and she nodded and he let his hand come back to support Naruto. "And by the way, it's not Oracle anymore. My new name is Uzumaki Seinaru. And that's Seinaru-sama to you since I'm on the council and a clan head."

Anko just looked at him without any emotion showing on her face. "Yeah, the whole 'sama' thing ain't gonna cut it." Cole let out a laugh and when he sobered he asked, "Would you like to join me and Naru-chan for dinner?" Anko burst into a blush that could only be rivaled by the queen of blushing, Hinata, and stammered, "S-s-s-sure, S-S-S-Seinaru." Cole chuckled at her reaction and led her to the Namikaze estate.

. . . .

"Holy crap! You live here!?" Anko asked when they got to the Namikaze estate. "Yeah," Cole responded. "I have the old man give us the house little Naruto's mom lived in." He showed her in and and went into the kitchen and made Naruto a bottle. "Hey, could you feed Naruto while I make dinner?" Anko hesitantly took the child who began to whimper a little. "S-sure." She took the bottle and gave began to feed the small child. After a few tries to get him to eat, Naruto finally gave up resisting and ate. While Cole started to cook Anko just looked at the boy in her arms. Her usually defiant and angry eyes softened at the innocence of the child. Naruto felt the lightening of her mood and began to drink the milk a little faster and became a little less afraid. "Looks like hes taken a liking to you." Cole said as he put their plates on the table. About forty minutes the food was ready and Naruto was still quietly laying in Anko's arms. He was looking at her eyes in pure wonder.

 _"He does seem to look at people in the eye a lot,"_ Cole thought to himself. _"Must be how he learned to trust someone or not..."_ His thoughts were confirmed when Naruto willingly gripped Anko's jacket and nestled into Anko. This earned a 'Eep' from the poor girl and Cole chuckled a bit. "See, he just needed to get to know you. He gets really clingy with people he trusts." Cole looked at her with a warm smile and Anko let loose a furious blush.

She began to eat and said, "Holy crap this is good! What is it?" Cole looked up from his plate and put a hand behind his head and said, "Well, I use to like to cook a lot. This is a Teriyaki Steak with stir fried greens. The that is a thick chicken and potato soup. I also have a maple and honey dipping sauce that I made that can be used on the biscuits." Anko looked at him and blushed slightly. "Heh, this is sort of backwards," she mumbled under her breath. "Hm?" Close said.

"N-nothing," Anko hurriedly replied. "It's just I'm not much of a cook. I usually just get precooked food or go to the Dango shop for food. So this sort of really good home made food is just really nice." A light blush came across Cole's face at the the complements. "Hehe, thanks for the complement Anko-chan."

"N-no problem." She said shakily. Their meal continued in silence until they finished. "W-well it's late and I have a mission tomorrow so I guess I should be off," Anko said. "Yeah," Cole replied and took Naruto back into his arms and began to lead her out. "I'll see you around, ya know. And don't be a stranger, you are always welcome back for dinner." Cole finished with a smile. Anko blushed furiously, nodded and left.

Cole closed the door behind her and looked down to Naruto, "You think she likes me?" Naruto looked up at him and yawned. "Yeah, me too." After changing Naruto's daiper and getting the child into some pajama's he found in the nursery, Cole changed into some of Minato's old night gear and sat in the master bed with Naruto. As Naruto fell asleep Cole was reading on his Fuinjutsu scroll. At about eleven he decided to turn in and laid down. He looked at Naruto who somehow found his way on top of Cole's chest. "So this is what it feels like to be a parent," he said to himself. "I could get used to this." Cole quickly into sleep.

. . . .

 **(A/N) HECK YEAH 7 down! Hey guys! What did you think? Isn't baby Naruto adorable!? XD**

 **This is one my favorite chapters so far because of the little family developments going on. Just hits ma feels, ya know?**

 **Remember to review! See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Problematic

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N) WOOT WOOT Chapter 8! From here on we will be seeing what happens now that Cole is a official member of Konoha**

 **P.S. there will be a time skip at Chapter 10! Won't be that long of a skip though. And holy crap Fallout 4!**

 **Now! As always! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 8: Problematic

 _He looked at Naruto who somehow found his way on top of Cole's chest. "So this is what it feels like to be a parent," he said to himself. "I could get used to this." Cole quickly into sleep._

Cole found himself in Naruto's mindscape again that night. He looked around and found Kurama with a bored looked on his face. "Why hello again Kurama-chan." Kurama sneered at the suffix he used, **"Fuck you flesh bag."** The demon continued to sigh and say, **"We need to talk."**

"I'm all ears," Cole replied with a small smile on his face. Kurama's eyes looked down and then back up to Coles face. He growled lightly to himself before saying, **"I-I, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. I was surprised to meet someone with the old mans chakra and who knew my name after all these centuries."** Kurama gave another appraising look at Cole before continuing. **"What exactly did the old man tell you?"**

Cole looked at the demon. He wasn't able to miss the hint of sadness in his eyes. "He told me to lead." Kurama took a second to mull over the meaning of the simple statement. He looked at Cole and thought for a long moment. He let out a apprehensive sigh and closed his eyes. **"Then I will follow, if only to help the old man. Now, be out of my sight."**

. . . .

Cole woke up when light came through the window of the room. He yawned a bit and looked to where Naruto was still sleeping. Cole thought to himself, _"Welp, looks like I finally have a good excuse to not get up early."_ He chuckled in his head and laid hes head back down. After a few seconds there was a knock at the gate. Cole grumbled and woke up Naruto so he could get up. Naruto let out a light yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his little eyes. "Alright Naru-chan, lets see who wants to see us so early in the morning. He got up and placed his blind fold on. He used his Truth Seeking Balls guide him through the house till he got to front door and dispelled them.

"Yes, yes hello what can I do you for." Cole said as he opened his door. He didn't recognize the chakra signatures and he had to ask, "Who might you two be, and why have you come to my door this fine morning?" The two elderly strangers looked at the eye covered man for only a brief moment before they took their time to sneer at the child in the teens arms. Cole noticed this when Naruto whimpered and held onto Cole tighter. "I'd kindly ask you to not stare at my son, but since you too just ruined my good mood by frightening him. I'm going to tell you to stop looking at him and tell me who you are before I remove you both from my property." Cole warned the two while leaking a small amount of killing intent. The elderly duo instantly stopped looking at the child and their eyes became trained on the mans face.

"My name is Homura," said a masculine voice. "And I am Koharu," said a feminine voice. The male voice answered his second question, "We came here to welcome you into the council and inform you that there will be a meeting today at noon that will introduce you to the rest of the council and discus other village matters." Koharu continued where Homura left off, "Will you need someone to guide you to the conference room Seinaru-san?"

Cole took his time to memorize their chakra signatures knowing that they will need to be watched almost as much as Danzo needed to be. After a brief pause Cole replied, "No, I actually have a meeting with Hokage-sama before the meeting and I will just g with him to the chamber." Homura and Koharu looked at each other, not knowing Cole could see every one of their movements. Homura said, "Alright then, it has been...intriguing, meeting you. But we must be going now. We wil see you then Seinaru-san." With that before Cole could respond they turned and left. Cole just sighed and looked down to the now more relaxed Naruto and said, "How about some breakfast?" Naruto smiled and spouted happy gibberish to his guardian. "Haha, OK. Breakfast time!"

. . . .

After they were finished with their food Cole changed and got Naruto ready for the trip to see Hiruzen. On his way out of his estate he caught a glimpse of a shadow pull back into a ally. _"I might need to put those barriers up..."_ Cole thought to himself. He had been reading about simple Fuinjutsu barriers the night before. He had read that there was a barrier that he could put up over a large area and make it so it warns him of any foreign chakra signatures crossing the boundary.

Cole continued to the Hokage Tower keeping his eyes peeled for anything suspicious. He caught a few more shadows. But other than that he didn't notice anything other than the glare here or there. The quickly averted gaze. The muttered insult.

When a citizen spat in front of Cole and nearly hit his boot, Cole looked dead in the mans eyes and let loose a focused Killer Intent that could put a Jonin on edge. Safe to say the civilian ran away like a little bitch. "That'll teach em'," he muttered. The rest of the way to the Hokage Tower continued like this until he saw a familiar girl with purple hair and a brown trench coat. "Hey Anko-chan, you on your way to that mission?"

"Oh, hey Seinaru. Ya I was just waiting on the client so we could head off. It's just a simple escort mission," Anko said to her friend. She had been dreading the mission all day. So far all she knew was that the client was some Know-it-all scholar that need a bodyguard to Kawa no Kuni so that he could record the rivers and make some maps. She figured that he would be some nerdy weakling that would be afraid of everything. So the sudden appearance of one of her best friends and his adopted son made her day a lot better. She smiled and waved to Naruto, "Hey squirt!" Naruto giggled and shook a little hand at her making both of the teens laugh. "Ah, excuse me..." came a slightly hesitate voice from behind them. They turned to see a pale and skinny man wearing thick glasses. Anko visibly deflated as she mumbled, "called it..." She looked to her client and said, "Hey I'm Mitarshi Anko and I'll be escorting you today, if you'll give me just a moment we'll be off." Before the pale man could reply Anko turned back to Cole, "So, after I get back, would it be okay if I came back over for dinner?" Cole smiled and said, "Of course, I told you that your welcome any time. I shouldn't be keeping you, I'll see you when you get back Anko-chan." Cole walked off and Anko called out to him with a wide smile on her face, "I'll see you in a week! You better make somthing good Seinaru!"

Cole waved without looking back and continued into the tower.

. . . .

When Cole got into the Hokage's office he let out a tired sigh. "Ah, Seinaru-san. It's good to see have made yourself at home," Hiruzen said as Cole took a seat in front of the man. Hiruzen looked at him for a second and questioned, "You aren't going to bring Naruto-kun with you to the meeting, are you?" Cole gave another tired sigh and replied, "Yeah, what I am I supposed to do? I don't trust anyone in this Village other than Anko-chan, but she just left for a mission. So, yeah, I'm bringing Naru-chan with me. Anyone who tells me otherwise is in for a ruff time though." He gave a somewhat challenging look at the Hokage and Hiruzen just gave a light hearted laugh. "Well then those people will have to look out now won't they?" They chuckled for a few moments at the idea of Cole showing actual wrath, instead of passive aggressive challenges.

"So," Cole started. "What's on the agenda for today?" Hiruzen cleared his throat and began. "Well first things first, the meeting later. There is going to be some distrust to you based on you coming out of nowhere. But we can handle that." Cole nodded and let the Hokage continue. "But, here's the hard bit. Once you show the Rinnegan you're going to have a few people wanting answers on how it works, are you willing to tell them?"

Cole mulled this over for a moment before he replied, "I would gladly show them what could do, but I would have to warn them that most of the abilities are very deadly." Cole finished with a sly smile. He adjusted the wiggling Naruto in his arms and said, "So, is there going to be anything else on the agenda I should know about?" Hiruzen shook his head in the negative, "No, just some village matters and other clan disputes. You should be able to pick up on what we are doing quickly." He paused for a brief second before adding, "You'll want to make a good first impression, especially since you'll be the youngest council member we have ever had. So be prepared for some words to be had about you."

"Don't worry Hokage-sama," Cole replied with a slightly sly edge to his voice. "They will learn fast not to look down on me because of my age."

. . . .

It was time for the meeting and Hiruzen guided Cole to the Council Room. Cole had switched his mask out for a blindfold and acted to be blind. They went inside and took their seats. Cole was three seats to the left of Hiruzen of the circular table. A few minutes passed and council members from both the civilian council and shinobi council filled the chamber. Once they were all in their respective places Hiruzen began the meeting, "Alright is everyone here?" Nara Shikaku rose from his seat and said, "Iniochi is on a mission, so he is absent for the day. Everyone else is accounted for." He sat back down in his seat and looked with a calculating eye a the newest addition of the council.

"Very well then," Hiruzen started. "I'd like to start off this meeting today by welcoming Uzumaki Seinaru to the council-" He was interrupted by a member of the civilian council, "Hokage-sama, are you positive this child is an Uzumaki? We were lead to believe the Uzumaki's were extinct." The large man took back his seat after saying his piece. Hiruzen looked at the man and said, "Do you doubt the judgment of your Hokage? If I say he is a Uzumaki then he is a Uzumaki. Seinaru-san here is another survivor from Uzu and found his way to Konoha after hearing there was others of his clan here in Konoha." Another man who was seated next to the other man who told his piece stood and cdecided to cross a very thin line with Cole, "Hokage-sama, that also calls in the issue of why he has brought 'that' child with him." Cole looked at the man, even behind the blindfold the man could feel the eyes on him. "Excuse me for my rudeness but," Cole replied. "Based on the condition I found him in when I arrived in Konoha, I hardly trust the welfare of my new son to anyone in this village, so excuse me for being a caring father to one of the very few survivors of my clan." The ice and utter contempt in Cole's words towards the man made him seat himself without another word. "Now, are there other questions for our newest member?" Hiruzen asked his council. Hyuuga Hiashi stood from his seat and turned to Cole, "Uzumaki-san, could you tell us why you blind yourself? Your eyes show no sign of damage and you are quite too young to have gone blind." Cole looked towards Hiashi's direction and sighed. He removed his blindfold but kept his eyes closed. "Well Hyuuga-san, I am very protective of my eyes." Cole finished and opened his eyes startling Hiashi with the odd design. Cole stood and began to explain his eyes, "I am a bearer of the ultimate doujutsu, the Rinnegan. If any of you have any questions to ask then please, ask."

Instantly Uchiha Fugaku stood from his seat and said, "Really? The ultimate doujutsu? I take offense Uzumaki-san, there are no doujutsu in the world greater than the sharingan." Cole looked to the Uchiha and said, "Even if the sharingan is, and pardon my language, a bastardized form of the Rinnegan?" Fugagku fumed and said, "What do you mean, 'bastardized'?" Cole took a breath in and explained, "The Rinnegan are the eyes of the Rikkudou Sennin himself. The sharingan were born from the Sages son, Indra. The eyes held half of the formula to the Rinnegan. The byakugan is also a child of the Rinnegan." Shikaku stood and decided to ask the question everyone wanted to hear before Hiashi and Fugaku exploded at the younger male, "Uzumaki-san, would you mind telling us what the Rinnegan is capable of?" Cole looked at Shikaku and eased his look. "Sure, there are six different traits to the Rinnegan. They are also known as paths. Here I will give an example of one of the paths called the Asura path," Cole said as a black chakra receiving rod formed in his hand. "What we have here is the Asura paths creation of all things. With this path, I can form anything I wish with my imagination. I would show the rest of my abilities, but they would be very destructive and dangerous around the civilians of the council." Cole sat back down and shifted the nervous Naruto in his arms.

Naruto was not having a good time. He was in a room filled with strangers and many of their eyes were like the other one he saw. A mixture of hate and fear. The infant didn't like the looks and buried his face into Cole's chest and began to whimper. Cole noticed the child's discomfort and rubbed his hand on the child's back and held him lightly saying, "shhuuushh, little one, I know there are a lot of scary people. But don't worry I'm here." He continued to rub the infants back until he calmed down. Cole let a warm smile come to his face as the other council members looked at his display. He thought to himself, _"Don't worry Naru-chan. Someday no one will ever look at you like this again. And until that day I'll be here for you."_

. . . .

 **(A/N) *huff* *puff* a god! Writing political type stuff is HARD! But hey, I'm still having fun! Sorry about today's late release!**

 **Don't forget to review and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Council's Decision

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know that by now...**

 **(A/N) HELL YEAH! 20k words! Let's keep this train moving people! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 9: Council's Decision

Cole let a warm smile come to his face as the other council members looked at his display. He thought to himself, _"Don't worry Naru-chan. Someday no one will ever look at you like this again. And until that day I'll be here for you."_

Hiruzen cleared his throat and looked at each member of his council, "Now, if there are no more questions. I'd like to see a show of hands that are against the addition of Seinaru-san." Fugaku rose his hand and sneered at Cole. Cole just kept a calm expression as a few members of the civilian council began to raise their hands out of spite for Naruto. "Well then," Hiruzen said as he took count of the vote. "Looks like only a quarter of the council is against this so the motion carries. Welcome to the council Seinaru-san." Cole nodded his head to the Hokage in response. "Alright then, on to our next topic," Hiruzen said changing the topic. "As we know the Chunin exams are coming up in Kumo. So we are going to hold a Tokubetsu Jonin exam to replace the Jonin sensies that will be in Kumo. Does anyone have any recommendations?"

Some names were thrown out like Shiranui Genma, and Ebisu. Cole got a sudden thought and smiled. "I recommend Mitarashi Anko for the position of Tokubetsu Jonin." This raised a lot more complaint than Cole thought it would. "You can't possibly insist on letting that 'Snake Whore' advance any further in our ranks?" One civilian said. Another questioned his sanity while another rather large man called into question his age and why he even has a say in this matter since he wasn't a Shinobi.

"That's enough!" Hiruzen fumed. "I'll take this into consideration Seinaru-san. As for you on this council who do not know yet, the only reason Uzumaki Seinaru is not a Jonin is because he has only just joined the village." Hiruzen gave a glare to the man who questioned Cole. Fugaku took this chance to make a statement, "In that case, why don't we test Uzumaki-san and see if he is worthy of being a shinobi of Konoha?" This got many nods from civilian and shinobi council members alike. Hiruzen let out a tired sigh and looked over to Cole. Cole shrugged his shoulders and said, "I do not mind showing off a bit," he then let a sly smile appear on his face and looked over to Fugaku. "How I test my self against you Uchiha-san?"

Fugaku looked slightly surprised by the nonchalant challenge he was receiving. Until he was able to find his resolve and smiled right back at Cole, "I would be honored to face you Uzumaki-san." Hiruzen let out a loud sigh and said, "Fine, we will settle this matter at oncewe will meet at training ground 33 in one hour, this meeting is dismissed." With that many of the council members stood and made their way to where training ground 33 was located. The only ones remaining in the chamber were Hiruzen, Cole, and Shikaku.

"Are you sure you want to challenge the Uchiha, Uzumaki-san? It might not be a good idea for you to incur their wrath with them being the head of police here." Shikaku said to cole with a slight smirk on his face. He was looking forward to seeing someone put Fugaku in his place and show him that the Uchiha have grown weak by only relying on the sharingan. Cole picked up on this and smirked back at the Nara, "Don't worry Shikaku-san, the Uchiha will know not to test my patience after today."

Hiruzen was also looking forward to two things. Seeing that pretentious Uchiha put in his place, and to see just how powerful the Oracle was and the extent of his Rinnegan.

. . . .

About an hour later the council was at training ground 33 to see their newest member face off against the head of the Uchiha and military police. This spectacle also gathered a large group of civilians and off duty shinobi. Hiruzen offered to hold Naruto. Naruto protested for a few seconds but decided to trust the old man once he saw the warm smile he was giving him.

Cole turned to his opponent and said, "Let's make this quick shall we, I need to put Naru-chan down for a nap." Fugaku frowned at him and got into a stance. "Fine then," he replied. "I will have to finish you quickly and show you the strength of the sharingan."

The two looked at each other for a moment before Cole reached a hand out to his older opponent. "Bansho Tennin," he said lazily. Fugaku was puzzled for a moment before he was forced off his feet and sailed through the air towards his opponent. Once he reached Cole, Cole gripped his neck and slammed the poor Uchiha into the ground with enough force to make it crack.

"Well, you were right about one thing, that was fast." Cole said. but before he was pronounced the winner Fugaku pooffed into smoke and was replaced by a tree branch. Cole let out a impressed 'huh' before he was engulfed in flame. Fugaku walked out from behind a tree and smiled. But it faltered when he saw that his flame jutsu was being absorbed by the younger man. "I have to admit, I'm impressed you escaped my grasp." Cole said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Fugaku growled before he lunged at Cole with a kunai in on hand and his tanto in another. Cole dodged the first couple of strikes before he blocked with a tanto he formed out of thin air. He then countered Fugaku's swing with a kick to the mans chest.

Fugaku slid back a few meter but kept his feet. He activated his sharingan and charged his opponent with a look of fury on his face. He thought how dare some child harm him. He was determined to put the child in his place, but paled as Cole reached out his hand again. "Shinra Tensei." Fugaku was thrown back into a tree and he coughed in pain from the impact. _"How couldn't I see what that attack was? I have the sharingan damn it!"_ He stood back up and was furious. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Fugaku roared as he let loose a enormous fire ball.

Cole just looked at it unimpressed and just absorbed the jutsu again, much to his opponents annoyance. "Is this all the Uchiha clan can do?" He asked with a bored tone. Fugaku looked pale and asked, "H-how, how did you do that!?" Cole just yawned and said, "It would be the Preta path of the Rinnegan. What I pushed and pulled you with would be the Deva path. And this, is the Animal path." Cole went through the needed hand signs and slammed his hand into the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" From the resulting cloud of smoke came a loud roar.

"This, is one of my summons, the Manticore!" the Uzumaki's voice rang out from the smoke and it cleared revealing a massive lion, three times the size of its tall master, with a tail of sharp and jagged spikes. It's eyes were the same as the Uzumaki and it had strange piercings that lined its muzzle and ears. And Fugaku was completely terrified. In his many years as a Konoha shinobi, he had never met such a beast. Its eyes pierced his soul and he began to shake in utter fear.

"I-I-I," Fugaku began to stutter and fell to his knees. Cole smirked and released his summons. "I believe I have shown enough of my abilities." He then casually walked over to Hiruzen and nodded in thanks as he took the half asleep Naruto from the old man. As he left he continued to smirk, leaving behind a speechless crowd and went home.

The Hokage was speechless. He knew that the Oracle would defeat the Uchiha, but he did not expect such a one sided fight. And his summons. The Professor of Shinobi had never even heard of the creature. It was fearsome indeed, but he didn't even know what it could do. But he figured, if looks could kill, that beast would be a kin to the plague. He desperately need to know if what the Oracle said was true. That he would never harm Konoha. Because at that moment, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure did not even know if he stood a chance against the young man.

. . . .

When Cole got home he fed, changed, and then put his adopted child down for a nap. Cole sighed as he flopped down on the couch in the living room. He was exhausted. Using the Rinnegan's abilities at rapid fire like that was a heavy tole on his reserves. Especially using the Animal path since he had yet to master it. Cole got to thinking of what he could do while Naruto was napping. He decided to put up the barrier around the estate walls, but that only took twenty minutes to complete and he was bored out of his mind.

After a few moments of boredom he nearly gave himself a concussion from how hard he smacked his head. He had forgotten that he had an entire vault of unlearned ninjutsu and fuinjutsu at his disposal. He got up and found himself a few fuinjutsu scrolls and got to work.

By the time he heard Naruto wake up from his nap he had a complete mastery of basic storage seals. With the help of the Rinnegan, fuinjutsu was an extremely easy concept. It was like the seal would just unravel itself before his eyes and show all of its secrets to him. He decided that he would continue to work on fuinjutsu until he was satisfied that if he came across any of the Hiraishin kunai, he would be able to unravel the secrets of Minato's fearsome technique and use it for himself.

But for know he had a hyper infant to take care of. When Cole walked into the nursery he noticed that Naruto was sitting up on his own. "Well look at you little guy, you learn quick..." he muttered. He knew that babies would learn to sit up and crawl and possibly walk before their first birthday, but he was only three and a half months old! Cole picked up the happy child and brought him outside to the back yard. Cole set him down among a clutter of toys that he found in the nursery. And Cole sat next to him with another fuinjutsu scroll in hand.

As the infant happily gurgled and played with his plethora of toys, Cole began to learn weight and gravity seals. After a few hours, Naruto got hungry again and Cole brought him inside to eat.

All around, the rest of the day was uneventful. All until that night. As Cole laid down with Naruto to go to sleep, the newly formed barrier was breached. Cole instantly got up and went to the front door, still carrying Naruto in his arms. When he looked outside he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There were well over a dozen civilians in his yard, all armed with knives or bats, a few even hand torches. Cole looked at them at first with disbelief, and then with a cold and unrelenting rage. "So, would you mind telling me what this little mob is all about before I just gut you all on the presumption you mean harm to me and my son?"

What looked to be the leader of the mob walked a few feet forward and yelled angrily at him, "We don't want you! Just give us the demon! We will rid whatever hold it has over you and you'll be safe from it!" Cole just let his killing intent spike as the civilian finished his piece. He didn't let the intent loose based on what the man said. But on the reaction Naruto gave the man. As soon as the man stepped up Naruto began shack a cry in his arms. The infant had such a strong grip on his shirt he thought he would tear it.

Once the civilians felt the intent they paled. Cole took one step towards them and said, "And what makes you think I need saving from my own son? Now if you would remove your sorry assess off my property before I kill every last one of you, it will greatly ease Naru-chan's mood." Every word Cole said had a thick layer of ice to it. However the lead villager just kept up with his rant and said, "Not without the demon, we won't leave until y-" The man never finished his question. Cole was in front of him in a heartbeat, with one of his hands on the top of the mans head. Cole looked him in the eyes and coldly said, "Die you scum." With that he continued to use the Human path to tear the mans soul from his body.

When the other villagers saw this they ran as fast as they could not even once looking back to see if the terrifying youth was following them. After that night, rumors of a soul eating monster spread, and the new Uzumaki Clan head was a terrifying man that made a deal with the Kyuubi to gain power. Cole became one of the most feared men of the village that night. And the Hokage disliked the news of his new councilman from his village.

. . . .

 **(A/N) Annnddd there! chapter 9 is now complete!**

 **Now I know I said this in chapter 8 but I would like to repeat, there will be a short time skip after chapter 10. It will center around a small three chapter ark about the Hyuuga clan as well :)**

 **So until next time, remember to review! I'll see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kurama's Deal

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N) AWWWWWW! Chapter 10!**

 **I just wanna say you guys are awesome for sticking around! And for all of the awesome feedback I've been getting!**

 **Well *sniff* Lets not get emotional now, its time to Due-**

 **...sorry...wrong anime...TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 10: Kurama's Deal

 _Cole became one of the most feared men of the village that night. And the Hokage disliked the news of his new councilman from his village._

Hiruzen was, to say the least, furious. He was woken up in the middle of the night to receive news that some civilians trespassed on the grounds of one of his councilman's home with the intent to harm him and his family. He wasn't necessarily angry at Oracle, he was completely within his right to kill the man. He had broken a major law, one that was punishable by immediate death. And he had broken the deal the Hokage had with the youth.

What Hiruzen was most angry about, was that the rest of the civilian council and a few of the shinobi councilmen (Fugaku...) were complaining about the Uzumaki's ill-advised actions towards civilians and demanded immediate punishment. The next day both Hiruzen and the Rinnegan bearer were found between a rock and a hard place.

They were in a meeting and the civilian council was up in arms about Seinaru's actions. "He has no right to kill civilians! He needs to be punished for what he has done!" Said the same councilman that had questioned the Uzumaki about his skills as a shinobi. Hiruzen was completely done with the subject at this point and let his anger at the bickering civilians explode, "HE HAS THE ONLY RIGHT TO DO SO! THEY WERE BOTH TRESPASSING ON A SHINOBI OF KONOHA'S PRIVATE PROPERTY, AND THEY BROKE THE LAW I HAD PLACED THREE MONTHS AGO! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH THESE COMPLAINTS! IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE FOR THE DEATH OF THE CIVILIANS THEN BLAME THE ONES WHO BROKE THE LAWS! NOT A LOYAL SHINOBI OF THIS VILLAGE!"

Hiruzen ended his rant with a angry sigh. He sat back down in his seat and looked at the pale faces of his council. Yamanaka Iniochi stood hesitantly and said, "E-excuse me but I still have a question for Uzumaki-san," he waited for Hiruzen to give the go ahead before continuing. Once he got it he continued, "We preformed a search of the victims minds to see if they actually broke any laws, but...once we entered their minds, they had no memories at all. My question is Uzumaki-san, what exactly did you do to them?"

Cole took into consideration of Iniochi's question and explained, "I used the Human path of the Rinnegan. It allows me to search the memories of anyone I place my hand on the head of, but, after I finish reading through the memories, both the targets soul, and memories are extracted from the body."

The council was silent at his explanation. The man had literally ripped the souls out of a dozen civilians. Fugaku was about to rise and demand that he be punished since they didn't have any proof that the victims broke any laws, but Hiruzen pinned him to his seat with a fearsome glare. "Under new evidence, Seinaru-san, I am going to have to punish you," this got a slight nod of acknowledgment from Cole. Hiruzen continued to doll out his punishment, "I sentence you to three months of house arrest, you are to not leave your property unless there is a meeting, or you have my express permission. And even then you will have an Anbu escort of three agents. You will also house another Agent in your home at all times until the term is over. This meeting is dismissed, Seinaru-san, if you will stay here so I can gather the agents to watch over you."

. . . .

Cole made his way home, entourage in-tow. Once he made it home only one of the three went in with him. And he thanked the Hokage for his generosity of giving him one dog masked agent that he knew quite well.

Hatake Kakashi was assigned to watch over the Oracle while he was at home. A job he knew would either be troublesome, or extremely boring. He was about to open a little orange book when the Uzumaki asked, "So, Kakashi-san, you hungry?" Kakashi thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders and said, "You cook?" Cole returned his shrug and replied, "I dabble. Also, you don't have to hide your face around me, I already know what it looks like." Kakashi was thrown off by this and was about to ask when Cole stopped him before he could, "Do I need to go through my whole introduction again. I'm an Oracle remember, seer of the future."

Kakashi nearly face palmed at this and just went along with it. They had a pretty fantastic lunch of soup and sandwiches. Kakashi even ate without his mask on, revealing a handsome face with a lone freckle next to his mouth.

At first Naruto was uncomfortable around the new person, but, he began to open up to Kakashi. He was that the man didn't mean any harm and didn't have the same eyes as a lot of the people he had seen that day. The infant was a little spooked when the kind old man had raised his voice. So the child was already on edge. But soon enough he was sitting on the ground playing with the calm and collected teen.

Cole smiled at the interactions between Kakashi and his sensie's son. He sat on the couch going through a few more fuinjutsu scrolls. Kakashi was a little intrigued by the fact the power house of an Oracle would be reading basic fuinjutsu scrolls, but he didn't bother asking. He just continued to humor the hyper infant in front of him. As Naruto gurgled and laughed on the floor, there was a knock at the door. Cole got up to answer and found a rather exhausted Anko at his front door.

"Oh, hey Anko, I wasn't expecting you back from you mission for a few days. Come on in, I'd like to hear all about it." Cole invited her in and she gladly accepted. But once she saw Kakashi playing with Naruto she was completely confused. "Um, why is there a Anbu captain playing with your son?"

Cole hesitated for a moment before shakily saying, "I-I'm kinda under house arrest for three months..." This. This did not get a good reaction. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU IDIOT!" Kakshi's quiet hello was drowned out by Anko's rage. He put his hands over the infants ears so it didn't have to suffer from Anko's screams.

Cole shakily laughed as he explained the events of the last few days. Anko was surprised by the part of him recommending her to be a Tokubetsu Jonin, but she was even more surprised by the fact he beat the Uchiha clan head in a completely one sided fashion. "Wow, that's kinda hard to believe...but...you did beat those ROOT agents so, I guess it's possible. But why are you under house arrest?"

"Well," Cole explained. "That night some civilians tried to attack the estate. And, I killed all but one of them. Effectively making the civilian council enraged and terrified by the fact I ripped their souls out." That caused Anko and Kakashi's eyes to widen. "You did what!" they question in perfect harmony. "I used the Human path of the Rinnegan, it lets me rip the souls out of the living and take their memories." They continued to question him until he said he needed to get dinner ready.

. . . .

After they had some food he saw Anko out and started to go back inside when someone else showed up at his door. "Hey, there Uzumaki-sama!" Tanzo the blacksmith said as he stood in front of Cole's gate with Tenten in his arms. Cole smiled and let the man in, "How have you been Tanzo-san?" He asked. "Oh, I've been great! That sword I bought from you sold for double of what I gave you by the way. So I'm all for that little deal of ours. And I also finished the sheath for you sword," He said as he pulled out a sealing scroll and handed it to Cole. Cole invited the man in and they sat on the couch. "So, this is the little Uzumaki everyone talks about, he doesn't seem all that dangerous to me." Tanzo said as he let Tenten down to play with Naruto under kakashi's supervision. "So, house arrest, that's rough my friend."

Cole just shook his head and said, "It could have been a lot worse, but hey. So about our deal, if you come by tomorrow I can have some more swords ready for sale, as well as some other pieces of equipment." Tanzo laughed and said, "Then I'll see you tomorrow then!" They continued to talk about unimportant things until it got late and the children needed to be put down for sleep. When Tanzo left Cole picked Naruto up and got him ready for bed. "Looks like someone made a few friends today." He got a happy yawn from the boy. Once they were ready he wished Kakashi a good night and head off to bed.

. . . .

"Hello again Kurama-san." Cole said as he awoke in Naruto's mindscape. **"What, no 'chan' this time?"** Kurama asked a little annoyed. "Well, even I could see that you were annoyed by that," Cole said. "So, what can I do ya for?"

Kurama leaned his head towards the youth and let out a sigh, **"I want to make a deal with you."** Cole tilted his head in curiosity, "I'm listening?"

 **"I want you to be my container, not this brat."** Kurama said. Cole just let out a sigh, "Sorry Kurama, but I can't do that. First, it would kill him. And second, he is the one who is destined to hold you, not me. He is the Child of Prophecy. Don't worry Kurama-san, in due time, you'll learn to love this kid." Kurama growled loudly, **"HOW COULD I LOVE SOMETHING! ALL I KNOW IS HATE! I. AM. HATE!"**

"I understand your standing on the human race Kurama-san," Cole said. "I'm not asking you to get rid of your hate, it's what makes you you. But, there is nothing wrong with learning to love. No one is one or the other. Everything is formed by the combination of love and hate. Just try to let this work, trust me, as someone who knows how this all plays out. At the end of all of this, you finally find happiness."

Kurama just sighed and accepted his fate, **"Fine, but I do want one thing, a promise from you. I want you to promise to try and find the rest of my kin. We shouldn't be separated while there is a Rikkudou Sennin in the world."** Cole smiled at the demon, "I can hold up to that promise. But, in return, when the time comes, I want you to help Naruto. I'm not telling you to give him power for free, I want him to earn it. But, just, don't shoot the kid down. Deal?"

 **"Deal."** And with that, the deal was struck. And Cole drifted beck into sleep.

. . . .

 **(A/N) And that's it for chapter 10!**

 **Next chapter is a time skip! Naruto will finally be able to talk! I'M EXCITED!**

 **also, 1000 VIEWS!**

 **You guys are awesome, remember to review! I'll see ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hyuuga

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know that by now...**

 **(A/N) WHAT UP Y'ALL? TIME FOR CHAPTER 11! Time Skip no Jutsu!**

 _Cole smiled at the demon, "I can hold up to that promise. But, in return, when the time comes, I want you to help Naruto. I'm not telling you to give him power for free, I want him to earn it. But, just, don't shoot the kid down. Deal?"_

 _ **"Deal."**_ _And with that, the deal was struck. And Cole drifted beck into sleep._

. . . .

Over the last three years, things began to change for Naruto and his adoptive father. Naruto learned to walk and talk. And walk and talk he did.

The kid became an almost infinite ball of questions and energy. He was always running around the estate and trying to get his father to teach him how to walk on walls. Cole, thinking that when the kid finally learned the wall walking and water walking techniques, he would have a even harder life ahead.

Cole hadn't changed much. He grew about an inch taller hit a solid 6' 3'' and had the beginnings of a beard forming . He was also a recognized fuinjutsu specialist in the village. He upgraded the barrier around the estate to where anyone without his permission were physically unable to enter. He also found a way to master the Animal path and had about five summons ready to use. He also came a very long way with his kenjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu skills. However, he still had difficulty with genjutsu.

Anko still came over whenever she had the chance. She loved every moment she would spend with the young adult and his son. She was also given the promotion to Tokubetsu Jonin. She had a blast in the interrogation corp.

She also found it hilarious to be a proctor for the chunnin exams. Getting to torture little hopefuls for her amusement was like a dream come true.

And Tanzo, well, with the money he was getting from selling the Uzumaki's weapons he was able to expand his shop and hire some employees. The weapons were called 'Oracle Brand Blades' and they were very popular among the shinobi of the village.

Tenten and Naruto also became the best of friends.

But some things never change. The civilians still had a major fear of Naruto and a still held contempt for Cole. The night of the killings was called the Kyuubi's Soul Harvest by most of the villagers.

But there were other issues that needed to be focused on. One's surrounding a certain treaty between the Hyuuga and Kumogakure.

. . . .

In council room Hiruzen was annoyed. Not for the usual reasons surrounding a certain Uzumaki and the public opinion of him, no. He was annoyed by the delegates from Kumo. They were arrogant and down right rude with the civilian councilmen and some of the lower clan heads. The usual pain in his neck was surprisingly quiet though. Oracle just kept a calculating look at the foreigners. Hiruzen even noticed a glare or two coming from the usually impassive man. And this disturbed him greatly. This probably meant that something was up.

Cole just listened to every word the foreign ninja were spouting from their mouths. _"GOD! These guys are annoying! I need this meeting to end so I can warn the Hyuuga before they sign this treaty tonight."_ Cole thought to himself. About another hour passed before the ninja finally turned to Cole and took a look at his eyes. They were obviously intrigued and asked many questions. Cole just brushed them off with either insignificant answers or questions of his own. This annoyed the crap out of the delegates, but it also let him keep his secrets.

Once the meeting ended, Cole rose and quickly made his way to Hiashi, who at the moment was still speaking to the delegates. Once he got to him he pretended to loose his footing and bumped into the Hyuuga. "I-I-I'm so sorry Hiashi-san, I just lost my footing there, these tiles must be uneven or something. I'll see you at the next meeting," Cole said as he quickly bowed and left the room.

What only Hiashi and Cole knew, was from this little transaction, Cole slipped a note into Hiashi's Kimono. Hiashi was instantly intrigued by the fact the youth did this, but he already had an idea of what it was about. He didn't miss the looks the Uzumaki was giving the foreigners. Him being a Hyuuga and a master of reading emotions instantly knew the man held a strong distrust for their guests.

Once he left the room he looked at the note,

 _-"Hiashi-san,_

 _If you didn't already know, I don't trust these men. Be very weary of them at your meeting. And I'll leave you with one warning. Whatever happens, DO NOT KILL ANY OF THEM! Take them alive at all costs. They are planning something. Keep your eyes open._

 _-The Oracle"_

Hiashi instantly knew the youth was telling the truth. The usually unreadable man was openly giving him facial warnings as well as written ones. But what he didn't know, is why he a) told him not to kill them, and b) why he finished by calling himself 'The Oracle'?

He decided to worry about one issue at a time. Tonight, he would focus on the treacherous ninjas from Kumo.

. . . .

That night Hiashi met with one of the Kumo delegates. They talked for what seemed like hours and Hiashi was still wary of what the man could be planning. Their talk went on until they were interrupted. By none other that Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi. "Hizashi, what is the meaning of you interrupting this important meeting!?" Hiashi demanded in fake fury. Before the meeting began he had told Hizashi to purposely interrupt the meeting if there happened to be any foul play on Kumo's part.

The foreign nin fell for the trap. Within a mere second after the idiot's attention was switched from Hiashi to Hizashi, he was paralyzed by Hiashi. "Well, Hizashi, what did they attempt?" Hiashi asked his twin. "They tried to kidnap Hinata-sama." Hizashi replied with a slightly furious tone. His glare never left the partially conscientious Kumo nin. "Hiashi-sama, this is a unforgivable crime. Why have you told us not to kill the perpetrators?"

Hiashi, for his part, figured out pretty fast why the Uzumaki warned them about killing the men. Kumogakure could easily file complaint that the men did what they did on their own accord, and demand retribution for the insult of accusing them for such treachery. But with them alive, they could get confessions out of them, and have them testify. "Because, brother, it is the smart move. We can use them to further incriminate Kumo and get even better satisfaction from them," Hiashi explained.

Hizashi instantly recognized the logic to this claim and reconsidered his earlier statement. "That his most wise Hiashi-sama." Hiashi simply nodded at his brothers reply. He was still off set by the fact that his own twin never called him brother ever since he became clan head four years ago. Hizashi still had a distaste for the main branch ever since the caged bird seal was applied to him the day of his brothers assent. "Turn them into the military police, they will handle the rest." Hiashi said as he let out a tired sigh.

Hiashi didn't know it, but he had a little guardian angle watching over him that night. Or should we say, under him.

Cole was hiding in the ground using Dochu Eigyo. He heard every word of the meeting as well confirmed that none of the Kumo nin were killed in the attempt. Cole made his way home that night. Pleased that he was able to complete faze one of his little plan. The next faze, started in the meeting that morning.

. . . .

The next morning Cole found himself in the council room and the topic of the day just so happened to be the events of the night before. Hiruzen sent word to Kumo and demanded retributions for the actions of their shinobi. For the mean time, the foreign nin were put into prison and were under constant watch.

After the meeting, Cole was asked by a somewhat peeved Hiashi to speak to him for a moment. Hiashi pulled him down the hall of the building where no one could listen in on them. "How the hell did you know that would happen?" Hiashi hissed at the Uzumaki. Cole let out a slight smirk. "Well, here's something most don't know about me. My spy network is both large and effective," Cole lied. "Hell, some even compare it to Jiraiya-sama's spy network."

Hiashi just held a glare at the man. "I don't believe you Uzumaki-san." Cole shrugged his shoulders knowing the emotion seer would be able to pick up on the obvious lie. "I can't tell you here," Cole explained. "However, if we you were to invite me and Naru-chan over for dinner, I could explain the situation to you in private." Cole said as he looked at his hands, letting his somewhat suspicious tone do the job his eyes would have.

Hiashi's glare intensified before he conceded. He wanted, no, needed the information on how the Uzumaki knew of the plot. He did end up saving both his daughter and stopped possibly worse events that would have came if any of the Kumo nin had died. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "You and your son are to come tonight then?"

"That is acceptable Hiashi-san, and one more thing," Cole said. Now he looked a little embarrassed and scratched the back of his head as he turned and walked away. "I apologize now for what ever Naruto may do. He is a ball of hyper activity and a bottomless pit of questions." With that he left the Hyuuga standing there and made his way home to prepare for that night.

. . . .

"Aww, tou-san. Do we have to go get new clothes now?" Naruto wined. He hated shopping for clothes. He couldn't stand standing in one place for too long in general. Cole let out a dry laugh. "Yes Naru-chan, we need to get some more...tasteful clothes. We invited over to the Hyuuga compound for dinner after all and we need to impress them."

Naruto pouted for a second and mumbled, "This sucks, it's gonna be so boring..." Cole looked down at his adoptive son. "Now Naru-chan," he said in a reassuring tone. "It won't be all that bad. They have a couple of kids your age there...I believe their names are Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Neji. I'm sure you can make friends with them in no time." He finished with a smile. The thought of having the chance to make new friends seemed to brighten Naruto's mood. So far his only friends were Tenten and Kakashi. But Kakashi was a little old to call him a friend, more like a uncle or older brother figure.

Once they entered the shop, Cole noticed a small child with familiar pink hair sitting next a woman with light brown hair behind the counter. Cole raised a hand in greeting and said, "Hello, me and my son here are looking for a couple of formal Kimono's for an event we are going to tonight."

The woman went wide eyed at who she was seeing stroll into he small shop, the famous and feared Uzumaki clan head. She broke out of her stupor and hastily bowed to him and said, "It would be an honor to assist you Uzumaki-sama!" She hurried from behind the counter and took their measurements. Little Sakura was a little surprised by her mothers sudden urgency. She had never seen her act so respectful to anyone. She just stood back and stared at the new customer curiously. She was most intrigued by the older of the two. He was taller than anyone she had ever seen and had really long and shiny white hair. But what caught he eye the most was his strange eyes. She had never seen anyone with eyes like his before.

She also looked at the little boy who was about he age, but their wasn't anything to look at. Other than his funny looking whisker marks on his face.

Once Mebuki had their measurements she asked, "Do you have anything in mind already Uzumaki-sama?" Cole tilted his head and for a moment and thought. "How about something black and grey for me, and a pale blue and white for Naru-chan here." Mebuki simply nodded and said, "Good choice Uzumaki-sama, I'll go see what I have." Once she turned around she saw Sakura starring and hissed at her daughter, "Sakura! Don't stare at the customers!" Cole chuckled and smiled at the young girl who quietly blushed and obeyed her mother.

After a couple of hours the father and son duo had a new set of Kimono's and were on their way home to change and prepare for the dinner.

. . . .

Cole and his son stood before the gates to the Hyuuga compound. _"Alright,"_ Cole thought. _"Faze two: Get Naruto hitched start!"_

. . . .

 **(A/N) WOHAHAHAHA! TWO CHAPTERS ONE DAY! What will happen in the next chapter? (IF you haven't already guessed)**

 **What will be for dinner? What will Hiashi and Cole speak about? Find out next time!**

 **As always, I'll see ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Contracts

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N) WHAT IS UP MY HUMANS? You guys have been amazing so far and I'm am having such a good time with this :)**

 **Well lets not get sentimental :') ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 12: Contracts

 _Cole and his son stood before the gates to the Hyuuga compound. "Alright," Cole thought. "Faze two: Get Naruto hitched start!"_

The gate guard bowed to the quests and said, "Welcome to the Hyuuga Compound Uzumaki-sama. Hiashi-sama and the rest of the elder council are waiting. If you would follow me..."

Cole smiled to the man and said, "Thank you, lead the way." The guard turned and lead the Uzumaki duo into the compound. Once they crossed the gate, two things happened. The first was a nonstop barrage of questions from Naruto. Ones about the compound, who the guard was, why they needed to be escorted, why their eyes looked weird. But the most important question was why he had the feeling someone was following them. Cole hadn't even noticed the little stalker until Naruto had the feeling of being watched.

Cole just thought to himself, _"Damn Hinata. You are really good at this whole unnoticeable thing. No wonder Naruto never knew you were watching over him."_ Cole turned his head in the direction of the little girl. Hinata had been hiding behind the corner of a building and when Cole looked at her and smiled she gave out a barely audible 'eep' and ran.

"Tou-san? What are you smiling at?" Naruto asked. Cole looked down at his son and said, "Oh, nothing Naru-chan. I was just happy."

. . . .

Once they arrived at the main house (no pun intended), they were greeted by Hiashi and his wife Hannah (A/N: Hanabi hasn't been born yet, so Hannah is still alive!). "Welcome Seinaru-san, Naruto-kun, to the Hyuuga Compound. I am pleased to see you are on time and well dressed," Hiashi said. Hannah gave him a curious look and said, "What else would they be? They are a noble clan such as our own. I wouldn't expect anything less."

Cole chuckled and Naruto looked somewhat confused. The little boy looked between the two Hyuuga's and was about to ask why they thought they wouldn't be on time. But before he could ask, a small flicker of movement came from behind Hannah which caught his eye. He titled his head to looked behind the woman but still couldn't see what was behind her.

Hannah noticed the little boy trying look behind her and felt someone holding her kimono. She smiled and turned to the little girl hiding behind her. "Come on Hinata-chan, why don't you say hi."

Hinata let out a slight 'eep' and looked down to her twiddling fingers. She only looked up to steal glances at the two males. She did a deep bow and introduced herself, "H-Hello, m-m-my n-name i-is H-Hinata." Hiashi instantly looked annoyed and reprimanded his daughter, "HINATA! Introduce yourself properly."

Cole saw Hinata's sad look and tried to console her before she would start to cry. But surprisingly a little blonde beat him to the punch. "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan," Naruto said in consoling tone. He glanced at Hiashi before he continued, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And this is my Otou-san." Cole just had a look of slight surprise on his face at what his little three year old did. _"Damn son,"_ INNER COLE thought. _"Slick moves."_

Hiashi was a little more shocked, but for different reasons. When Naruto tried to support Hinata, he noticed that a) his daughter instantly stopped from crying, and b) had a blush that no three year old should have. He thought to himself that he would have to watch the Uzumaki child, no one would just come in and swoop up his little girl without going through him first.

. . . .

Naruto and Hinata hit it off pretty well once Hinata opened up a little more to him. They talked all though dinner, much to Cole and Hannah's amusement. And very much to Hiahsi's annoyance. Hiashi wasn't able to ask a single question he had for the Uzumaki with their children in the room. He looked to the elders and could tell they were thinking the same thing.

He was about to do something about it when Naruto asked a question to his father, "Hey, tou-san. Can me and Hinata-chan go outside and play. Cole smirked and responded to his son, "I don't know...why don't you ask Hiashi-san, and Hannah-san." The two three year old turned to the two older Hyuuga's and released something akin to a S class kinjutsu, the "Twin Puppy Dog Eyes of DOOM!" Hiashi and Hannah nearly needed to shield their eyes from the children in a attempt to not turn into mushy parents that let their kids do whatever they wanted.

After a brief second Hiashi said, while still trying not to look them in the eyes, "Yes, you may." The two instantly bolted out the door into the courtyard. Hannah looked very happy with the development. "I have never seen Hinata this open with anyone other than myself," she said in happy disbelief. Cole smiled warmly to where the kids ran off to, "Naruto seems to have that kind of effect on a lot of people. He is full of surprises..."

Hiashi cleared his throat, "now that the children are no longer here, why don't we get down to business?" Cole turned back to the Hyuuga head with a look of absolute seriousness. "Ah, yes. I believe you had some questions for me?"

"Indeed," Hiashi started. All of the elders stared at Cole's face as to tell if he was lying or withholding any truths. "I wanted to know how you really came to know of the treachery of the Kumo delegation." Cole let out a long sigh and said, "Well I guess new introductions are in order, but remember this, what I am about to tell you is a S class secret and is to only be discussed with me or the Hokage. If I even here of you disclosing this information to anyone without my permission I am at liberty to kill not only you, Hiashi-san, but the entirety of the Hyuuga clan. Are we clear?" Cole let some killing intent slip with his words.

This caused all of the elders to pale and shack slightly. Hiashi just gulped slightly and nodded.

Cole instantly pulled a 180 with his mood and took a mask out from his sleeve. He stood and put the mask over his face. "I am known as the Oracle, Seer of the future, and chosen one of the Rikkudou Sennin to raise the Child of Prophecy," Cole said as he did his intricate bow he hadn't had the chance to do in three long years. Hiashi looked at the man before him. "And you expect me to believe that," he deadpanned. "If you do not tell the truth then I wil-" he was cut off by Cole who raised his index finger to shush the Hyuuga. "I am completely truthful, Hiashi-san," he said as he slid his mask to the side of his head. "I never lie, and if you are wondering, no, I am not truly an Uzumaki. It is a cover I am using to keep myself hidden while I raise the Child of Prophecy. Hokage-sama already knows this and is allowing the facade." Hiashi could tell by just looking into the mans eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Well then," Hiashi started. "This, is a lot to take in. Am I correct to assume the 'Child' is Naruto, and that he plays a key role to the worlds future?" Cole raised a thumbs up, "Bingo."

Hiashi sighed and thought for a moment. A thought appeared in his head "Does Naruto have the potential to unlock the Rinnegan?" Cole shrugged and said, "It's is unlikely, but not entirely impossible. There are certain DNA modifications that can be done to him to unlock the doujutsu. But, if you are wondering, no Rinnegan in history is as powerful as mine, other than the Rikkudou Sennin's. So Naruto could use it, but not to the extent that I can."

Hiashi began to think again. He didn't know what to say about the new information. "Who were Naruto's real parent?" Hannah spoke up. Cole looked over to her, a little happy that she a least wanted to know something about Naruto, and not just if he could unlock the Rinnegan. "I am not at liberty to say, you would have to ask the Hokage for that information, but it really shouldn't be that hard to guess when you piece together who the only Uzumaki in the village was and who he looks almost exactly like."

The Hyuuga's only need that much to put two and two together. Hannah began to stutter, "Y-you, m-mean Kushi-chan and...and...and..." Cole stopped her before she could go on, "Ah, ah, ah. S class secrets don't get said out loud without permission." Hannah nodded vigorously and Hiashi looked somewhat pale. Not only was the child the heir to the Uzumaki clan, but also heir to the Namikaze clan, and the proverbial 'chosen one', AND the son to the Yondaime Hokage! The child was basically the closest thing a ninja could get to being a prince.

Cole looked at all of the shocked Hyuuga's in the room and thought it would be the perfect time to pop his little question, "Also, Hiashi-san, Hannah-san, if you would entertain a idea of mine, and I know it is a little old fashioned, but hear me out here. I would like to have a marriage contract between Naruto and Hinata."

. . . .

 **(A/N) *HUFF PUFF HUFF PUFF* GOOD LORD that took me a while! Sorry about there being no update on Sunday, but you know, life happens sometimes.**

 **So, what do you guys think of this!? Huh, huh, huh? Please remember to review and as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Relationships

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N) Alright guys here we are at the end of this little mini ark. The next chapter will be a time skip to the start of Naruto's Academy days.**

 **TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 13: Relationships

. . . .

 _Cole looked at all of the shocked Hyuuga's in the room and thought it would be the perfect time to pop his little question, "Also, Hiashi-san, Hannah-san, if you would entertain a idea of mine, and I know it is a little old fashioned, but hear me out here. I would like to have a marriage contract between Naruto and Hinata."_

. . . .

Once the words left Cole's mouth, the Hyuuga's froze, just looking past him. It was like they were caught in a genjutsu. They all just had a completely blank look on their faces with their mouths slightly agape.

The first to break from their complete shock was Hiashi. "WHAT WAS THAT! THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE TAKING MY LITTLE GIRL! WHY I OUTTA-" Hiashi's rage was halted when he noticed that he was being held back by most of the council and his wife. Cole was also brandishing a kunai and taking a defensive stance. Hiashi's face grew a blush that could give Hinata a run for her money. He coughed and said, "Sorry about that, just, instinct."

Cole sheepishly put the kunai back and mumbled, "No,no. I get it..." Cole let Hiashi simmer down a bit before he continued his statement. "Well you see Hiashi-san. There is actually a lot both Naruto and your clan can gain from this. First of all, it would help Naruto repopulate his clan and give him more connections in the village." Hiashi let out a low growl and glared at Cole. Cole quickly got to the point of what the Hyuuga clan could gain from this. "And, the fact that Naruto is the heir to not one, but two clan fortunes, the Child of Prophecy, and has a extremely high chance of becoming Hokage, this would benefit the Hyuuga immensely. Just think of it, a Hyuuga being married to the Hokage. The Hyuuga clan would be getting a lot more power and influence with that." As Cole finished he looked intently at Hiashi's face. For the first time since he met the man he saw basically the who spectrum of emotions go through him at once.

They waited in silence for a long period of time. Hiashi finally broke the silence by stating the obvious, "If Hinata marries out side of the clan, then I don't have an heir." Cole smirked and looked at Hannah. "That's not necessarily true. Congratulations Hannah-san, it's a baby girl." Everyone gasped and looked at her with Byakugan ablaze. "He's right, there is a child...but how'd you know it was a girl?" One of the elders asked. Cole just shrugged and said, "Let's just say it is a very, very, accurate gut feeling."

They all looked between each other for a few moments. After a brief moment of awkward silence Hiashi said, "Well, Oracle-san, if you have no more to say...then yes I will agree to the contract." Cole looked at the elders and could almost see the gears turning in their heads to how they could reek all of the benefits from this. Cole got slightly irritated and said, "Actually Hiashi-san, I have two more things to say. First, Hinata and Naruto must decide this on their own, they have the power to choose whether they marry or not. And second, and most importantly, if I see any evidence of the Caged Bird seal on Hinata I will personally remove it and forcibly apply it to all of the elders and you Hiashi-san. Do I make myself clear?"

Hiashi could feel the threat in his words, what he said, he meant. And he would do it to. "Agreed," Hiashi said after a slight gulp after the thought of someone placing the horrid seal on himself. This got a slight shout from the elders, but one look from Cole was all they needed to be shut up.

. . . .

It about another hour to work out the agreement and to sign the papers. Cole was lead outside by Hiashi to retrieve Naruto. But to both of their surprise, the two had fallen asleep and were leaning against a tree in the yard with their heads touching together. Cole let a warm smile creep across his face. He was going to miss the days where Naruto was his little child, and not the full blown ninja bad ass adult he'd be by the time he graduates the academy. The two fathers wordlessly picked up their respective children and went their separate ways.

. . . .

When Cole got home he put Naruto in his bed and was about to go to his own when he noticed his son woke up and was rubbing his eyes. "Hmm, are we home?" He asked tiredly. Cole laughed a little and asked, "Did you have fun with Hinata?" When he said 'Hinata' Naruto woke up a bit more and nodded his head. "mmhmm, Hina-chan is really nice! She showed me how to press flowers. Can we make a garden? I really like flowers." Naruto was instantly back to his infinite questions. Cole sighed slightly and said, "Yes Naru-chan, we can make a garden. Would you like to play with Hinata again?" This got a extremely positive response from Naruto. Cole promised that they would visit them again in a couple more days and put Naruto back down to sleep.

. . . .

Anko was waiting nervously at the front gate. She didn't know what to do or say. She had some pointers from Kurenai, but had lost all her confidence when she got to the front door.

 **. . . .**

 **FLASHBACK!**

 **. . . .**

Anko was sitting in her favorite Dango stand having dinner when Kurenai noticed her. "Hey Anko! How have you been?" Anko looked at her friend and waved. She was a little sad that she couldn't be at Seinaru's house for dinner, but he had a political dinner with the Hyuuga. "Hey Kure-chan. I'm fine, how 'bout you?" Kurenai instantly caught onto Anko's mood and questioned, "Why aren't you over at Uzumaki-sama's house having dinner? You always have dinner dates with him. You didn't break up did you!?"

Anko reddened and stammered, "N-no, no, no! H-he has a political dinner with the Hyuuga tonight! Besides, we aren't going out, he just helps me out since no one in the village serves me besides here. So he lets me eat over there." She looked down at her food, red as a tomato. Kurenai, and the owner of the shop who had been listening in, raised an eyebrow and gave Anko a dry look. "Oh, really..." they said in unison. Kurenai continued, "Anko, how long has he been letting you eat over at his house?" Anko looked at her and back to her food, "Three years..." Kurenai nodded and continued, "And who is the only one besides Kakashi he trusts to watch over his son?" Again Anko only glanced, "Me..."

This time the shop owner finished the rant, "And what is the only reason anyone would put up with you for three years?" Anko reddened more than she ever had and Kurenai and the owner both spelled out the answer, "L-O-V-E!"

 **. . . .**

 **End of Flashback...**

 **. . . .**

After a slight motivational boost from Kurenai and the Dango shop owner, Anko hurried back to Seinaru's house and was about to knock when she lost her nerve. She was about to leave when Seinaru opened the door, "Anko-chan? Why are you waiting out here? Come on inside its cold out." But Anko didn't budge. She looked down at her feet, "S-Seinaru-kun...I have a question for you...You have been putting up with me for three years, you have opened your home to me, and you even give me some hints of the future when you don't let anyone else know...Do...Do you l...lo...love me..." Faster than even Anko could react Cole reached over and tilted her chin up and bent down to her. He pressed his lips to hers. Anko was shocked, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything. She was to happy. She just stood, and kissed back. The kiss lasted for a good minute before Cole pulled back, "Does that answer your question?" Anko just pulled him back in.

. . . .

 **(A/N) AAnnnd CUT! That's the chapter folks!**

 **So...NaruHina moment...And ColexAnko confirmed...good chapter right? Well next chapter is a 6 year time skip so...yeah...**

 **Remember to review, and as always, See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Academy

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N) So I've have officially been at this for two weeks...I think I'm doing pretty well for myself.**

 **Time for chapter 14! But first lets recap:**

 **So Cole comes to the Narutoverse and is giving the Rinnegan and a lot of chakra. What does he do? He adopts a chibi Naruto that's what. He spends a good three years raising him till he's all like, 'you know...imma get my three year old hitched!' and gets him engaged to Hinata. But that's not all, things between him and Anko get a little hot and heavy...If you know what I mean, *Wink wink*. But what happens after that? Well lets find out,**

 **TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 14: Academy

. . . .

 _"S-Seinaru-kun...I have a question for you...You have been putting up with me for three years, you have opened your home to me, and you even give me some hints of the future when you don't let anyone else know...Do...Do you l...lo...love me..." Faster than even Anko could react Cole reached over and tilted her chin up and bent down to her. He pressed his lips to hers. Anko was shocked, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything. She was to happy. She just stood, and kissed back. The kiss lasted for a good minute before Cole pulled back, "Does that answer your question?" Anko just pulled him back in._

. . . .

Five years passed surprisingly quick for the little makeshift family. Cole felt like it had been just yesterday that he started his relationship with Anko. And they've been together for five years know and were planning their wedding, which was going to be held in about a month. He was feeling a mixture of happiness, excitement, fear, and nausea.

But the thing that made him look back the most was how much his little Naruto had grown and matured. He was half expecting the kid to turn out like the original Naruto did, but was happily surprised. Sure he was still hyper as hell, but with someone to watch over him he wasn't the obnoxious prankster that was dumber than rocks. Cole patted himself on the back for that one. Once Naruto became seven he started his personal training with the young jinjuriki.

The very first jutsu he made sure Naruto learn was the Kagebunshin. With that under the kids belt training would be one of the easiest things to work Naruto through due to the fact that he could use hundreds of clones to work different things at once. The hardest thing for Cole to get Naruto through was his relationship with Hinata.

Sure the two were best friends and basically joined at the hip. But Cole was also trying to get a seven year old, stubborn and thick headed as hell, Naruto to begin to think of Hinata as something more. Of course he knew he was seven and those kind of feelings wouldn't set in until ten or twelve, but it was always good to get at least a small puppy love crush going early. Hell, he could tell from a mile away that the innocent little Hyuuga was already infatuated with the kid.

Cole walked out to the training field in the estate compound and let out a small sigh before turning around and saying to Naruto, "Alright Naruto, since tomorrow is your first day the Academy, I'll go a little easier on you today. So first things first, make fifty clones." Naruto who was intently looking at his father nodded and said, "Hai, sensei!" Cole had been training his son for about a month and insisted, very sternly, that Naruto call him 'sensei' and not tou-san during training. Training time was strictly business time.

As Naruto said that he made the all to recognizable seal and poof, fifty clones. "Alright guys, split up into groups of ten," so Cole said it, and they did. "You," he said as he pointed to a group. "Five of you will start reading on these scrolls on basic wind jutsu's while the other five will continue to work on mastering what you already know." He pointed to another group and said two simple words, "Chakra control." He continued down the line, "Basic fuinjutsu and calligraphy, taijutsu research and form practice, and lastly, this group will continue to hone your wind manipulation with the leaf splitting technique." The small army of Naruto's saluted and went off to do their training. Cole turned to his son and said, "Now Naruto, how do the resistance seals feel?" Naruto smiled and said, "I can move around without the use of chakra anymore. So does this mean we are going to up the level, Sensei?" Cole shook his head and said, "No not today, I wouldn't want you to be struggling to move around at the Academy. So I'll put them on after class tomorrow, and while you are at class I will lower the level until you can move without chakra." Naruto nodded and asked, "So what are we going to do Sensei?"

Cole looked at him with a critical eye for a good five seconds. Naruto paled a little thinking he was going to have to spar against him again. That was not fun at all. His father barely knew of the word restraint. The last time they spared his father accidentally put poor Naruto through a wall. A stone wall at that. He instantly relaxed when he saw his father smirk. "Today, Naruto, we celebrate you going to the Academy."

. . . .

The father and son walked down to a familiar corner side food stand where they met up with Anko. The two lovers greeted each other with a small kiss which caused Naruto to gag slightly. "So Tou-san, where are we going?" Cole looked away from Anko and said, "Why here of course, I have heard nothing but good things about this particular stand, and I thought we should give it a try." Cole smirked as they walked up to the small stand and entered underneath the small curtains. "Welcome to Ichiraku's!" Said a young teenager.

Ayame said her greeting as she turned around, but as soon as she saw who the customers were she froze. The poor girl had never come face to face with a clan head before and was completely stunned that one would even come to a little Ramen stand like theirs. "U-U-U-Uzumaki-sama! How may I help you today," she said with a furious blush and bowing several times. Cole chuckled and Teuchi spun around shocked by the words his daughter said, "My, Uzumaki-sama, what a pleasure to meet you, what can I get for you?"

Cole turned to Naruto, "Well Naruto, what would you like?" Naruto scanned the menu and said, "Can I have the beef Ramen please?" Teuchi smilled, recognizing the son of Minato and Kushina right as he saw him. "Of course you can, and for you Uzumaki-sama, Mitarashi-san?" They both said they wanted the same as Naruto and waited a few moments for their food. When they got their food Naruto was in awe. "Wow..." he breathed. He slowly picked up his chop sticks and picked up a large helping of noodles. As soon as he tasted the noodles he went silent. A few moments went by before he moaned and said, "This, this is the best thing I've ever tasted! It's even better than your cooking Tou-san!" Cole sweat dropped and tried his own noodles.

He paused for a moment. He looked at Teuchi and could have sworn their was a angle like glow around him. "You know Naruto, I think I agree with you," he said as he dove into his food with as much intensity and vigor as his son.

Anko laughed and tried it herself. She would never admit it, but she nearly shed tears from the delicious taste of the holy food. She almost liked it more than Dango...Almost.

. . . .

The next day Naruto woke up early. He put on his ninja attire he and his dad when out to get a week ago. He looked much like his adoptive father in the clothing department. He wore black ninja pants and a black Short kimono with a black mesh undershirt. He also had on dark orange bandages that covered his forearms and shins, a dark orange belt, and black shinobi sandals. He put a storage scroll on his hip with his lunch and a couple of fuinjutsu books in it in case he got board. His father had told him that the Academy would just be teaching him things he already knew, but he wasn't allowed to skip, but he could bring something to preoccupy himself.

He knew it would be extremely boring, but it wouldn't be all that bad. He would have the chance to make a bunch more friends and best of all, he'd be with Hinata the whole time. After a quick breakfast and saying good by to his father and a barely awake Anko, he left the estate and met Hinata outside. The little Hyuuga was wearing black pants and a coat that looked three sizes too big for her.

When she saw Naruto in his new clothes she smiled and blushed a bit. This Hinata was no where near as shy as the original. But she could still be considered socially awkward. "H-hello Naru-kun. Are you ready to go?" She asked with only a slight stutter. Naruto smiled his trademark smile and said, "Morning Hina-chan, yup I'm ready to go."

The two set off hand in hand to the Academy.

. . . .

When they got there a few things happened. Many of the kids who were already in the room stopped talking just to look at the pair of clan heirs that walked into the room. Some whispered to each other about the rumors about the Uzumaki and his father. Some of the girls looked intently at Naruto, but as soon as they saw he was holding hands with Hinata they redirected their looks to the Uchiha in the room.

Naruto and Hinata sat next to a sleeping kid whose hair was strangely similar to a pineapple. They Naruto was about to wake the kid up to introduce himself when the door slid open and the instructor walked in. "Alright everyone settle down!" Umino Iruka said as he went through role call for the first day of Academy for the new students.

. . . .

 **(A/N) and cut scene! Thank you loyal readers for keeping up with my updates over the last two weeks! You guys are awesome and I'm having a blast!**

 **Remember to review and as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dobe and Teme

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by know...**

 **(A/N) Alright guys lets get this school thingy on the move!**

 **We get to be introduced to a few familiar faces today...yay!? Also, the story is going to ween away from Cole from here on and focus more on Naruto.**

 **But enough talk, ON TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 15: Dobe and Teme

. . . .

 _Naruto and Hinata sat next to a sleeping kid whose hair was strangely similar to a pineapple. They Naruto was about to wake the kid up to introduce himself when the door slid open and the instructor walked in. "Alright everyone settle down!" Umino Iruka said as he went through role call for the first day of Academy for the new students._

. . . .

Naruto's mood could be described in a few words: disinterested, spiritless, blase, and best of all BORED OUT OF HIS MIND! The class was only going through role call and he felt done. He wanted to just open his fuinjutsu book, but decided to do that after he was called, which would be last based on where his name was alphabetically. He waited with a slight tick mark on his forehead as he tried to keep himself from hitting his head on the table out of boredom.

Iruka was calling out names and taking stalk of the classes attitudes as he did so. He had a slight hobby of trying to pinpoint fan girls when he called names based on the others reactions. "Uchiha Sasuke?" He called. He instantly caught what looked like the entire female body of the class either give out a slight squeel or blush and look at the Uchiha. All except on Hyuuga girl who was sitting somewhat close to a certain bored looking blonde.

Iruka frowned slightly at the blonde. He knew exactly who 'he' was. While Iruka hated the kid for the fox, he decided to remain professional about being his sensei. "Uzumaki Naruto?" He called as he looked right at the boy. Naruto gave out a muted sigh of relief and rose his had and said 'here'. Iruka was about to continue the lesson, when the same blonde proceeded to pull a book out of nowhere, put his feet up on his desk, and begin reading. To say Iruka was irked, or somewhat salty about this was an understatement. Several tick marks formed on his head as he gritted his teeth.

The other students saw the look their teacher was giving and looked to where he was looking. As soon as the all turned Iruka snapped. "UZUMAKI! Would you like to enlighten the class on what kind of reading material you think is more important than my lesson!?"

Shikamaru who had been sleeping till now woke up with a slight start. He looked around and saw a blonde kid next to him getting yelled at. He mumbled a unheard "Troublesome," and went back to sleep.

Naruto on the other hand just looked over his book at his teacher. He shrugged his shoulders and lazily replied, "Fuinjutsu, Intermediate level 2. By Namikaze Minato." With that said he went back to his book, ignoring the daggers Iruka was glaring at him.

Iruka still had a pissed off look on his face. But was please it wasn't some dumb manga or something. He sighed and just continued his lecture by introducing himself and telling the class what they would be going over for the next couple of weeks. He also explained the schedule for the classes and the parameters for becoming a Genin and what it ment to be a shinobi.

. . . .

About three hours passed and the bell for lunch rang. Naruto let loose a sigh of relief and looked over to Hinata, "Wanna eat lunch together Hina-chan?" Hinata blushed slightly and smiled, "Of course Naru-kun."

Shikamru was just mumbling something about troublesome blondes and troublesome loud teachers not letting him sleep.

The two 'friends' sat on the roof of the building eating their lunches and chatting. They were having a pretty good time till a Uchiha and his horde of fan girls interrupted them.

"Move it Dobe. This is my spot." Said Uchiha said with a smirk. Usually everyone listened to him due to him being the 'Last Uchiha' and being basically a prince to the village. (Cole decided that there were some things that needed to stay the same, so the Uchiha Massacre plan was eventually carried out on Hiruzens orders, even without Danzo some things needed to happen.) But to the Uchiha's utter surprise the blonde just turned to him and, using a pretty good impression of Kakashi, said,"What? Did you say something Teme?"

Sasuke glared at the little prick. He had never been denied anything and he felt a rage well inside of him. While he was brooding over loosing the verbal fight, his fan girls were shocked into silence by the blonde brat. Until a particularly load pick haired girl screeched at him, "Don't call Sauke-kun that baka!"

This time it was Hinata who impersonated the masked Jonin, "Hmm? Sorry what was that?" Sakura turned red with rage, but before she could start screeching again the bell rang. After she turned and stopped off following the 'Brooding King' Uchiha, a loud sigh of relief was made by everyone on the roof, it's a good day when your ears are still intact.

. . . .

About another hour later the Academy students found themselves outside for taijutsu orientation and their first sparring lesson. After some easy (For Naruto and Hinata) warm ups and some laps around the school. Iruka gave them a quick run down on the rules during a spar and started calling names for the first spars. Naruto and Hinata got a little bored seeing the overly sloppy fighting of the kids. Of course they weren't much compared to a full fledged Genin, but they could at least be coordinated and calculating in their fighting. Hinata was called up to fight Sakura.

Sakura was wanting payback for what the other girl had said to her and Sasuke on the roof and as soon as Iruka gave the signal went straight for the hair.

Hinata however, not being shy enough to freeze up in combat or go easy on someone to not hurt them, just lashed out with her palm and sent the poor pinkette flying out of the ring unconscious.

Everyone was wide eyed at how easy it was for Hinata to beat Sakura. Everyone save Iruka, Naruto, and surprisingly Sasuke. Iruka knew exactly what the Hyuuga clan was capable of and saw the beating of a fan girl like it was nothing. Naruto was smiling that his best friend was strong and was happy for her for winning. Sasuke had a single eyebrow raised and thought, _"She could be interesting..."_

Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and called out the next fight. "Sasuke vs Naruto!" Both of the boys looked at each other before entering the ring. Sasuke had a smirk and was eager to kick the Dobe's ass. Naruto was calm, calculating whether the Uchiha was actually strong or just all talk.

They entered the ring and waited for Iruka to give the signal. Once he did Sasuke took his clans taijutsu stance and smirked at Naruto, "You ready Dobe?"

Naruto got into a stance. His hands where clenched lightly and had his arms up in a boxing like guard. His left leg was forward and slightly bent and he was lightly bouncing from foot to foot. "Sure Teme, when your ready to give up, just say the word," he replied returning the smirk. Sasuke snarled and charged the blonde.

. . . .

 **(A/N) DONE. Sorry this one was kinda short, I got sidetracked on the road to life and ran low on time for writing. My B.**

 **So, School stuffs is whats up for Naruto...Yeah!? Remember to review!**

 **As always, see ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Rivalries

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): YO YO YO! So guys we hit another landmark of 30000 words and 2000 views, YEAH!**

 **Welp, lets keep being happy and continue TO THE CHAPTER!**

 **. . . .**

Chapter 16: Rivalries

. . . .

 _Naruto got into a stance. His hands where clenched lightly and had his arms up in a boxing like guard. His left leg was forward and slightly bent and he was lightly bouncing from foot to foot. "Sure Teme, when your ready to give up, just say the word," he replied returning the smirk. Sasuke snarled and charged the blonde._

. . . .

As the Uchiha charged Naruto smirked. The other boy tried to hook a kick towards Nartuo's head but he back stepped out its range. As soon as the kick past, Naruto dashed forward.

He got into the off balance boy's guard and delivered a few quick punches to his chest and finished the combo with an elbow to the temple. Sasuke was dazed and knocked on his ass, but still in the ring. Naruto just got back into his mobile stance, waiting for his opponent to get up. Iruka noticed that Naruto was giving Sasuke the chance to get up and keep fighting. He would have to get him to not do that. If a shinobi has the chance to finish his opponent, they take it. He made it a mental note for now.

He was still wondering what kind of taijutsu Naruto was using. It had quick movements like the cheata style, but had powerful hits like the strong fist. He didn't have much time to keep pondering what it was because Sasuke finally made it back to his feet.

Sasuke. Was. Pissed. Who was this idiot. Where'd he come from. All Sasuke ever heard from the Uzumaki clan was that they were near extinct and that the head of the clan was a civilian. He glared at the calm expression Naruto was giving him. "Dobe, why'd you let me get up?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and calmly replied, "My dad said you were strong, so I want to see how strong. So far, not very impressed." This made Sasuke charge at him in rage. Punching, kicking, combos. Nothing hit. Naruto just bobbed and weaved around every attack, never taking his eyes off of Sasuke. Naruto finally retaliated when Sasuke through a punch at his face. Naruto simply moved his head out of the way and used Sasuke's momentum to make his cross counter even more painful.

Sasuke didn't have time to even think of what to do as Naruto's fist collided with his face. He was hit with so much force he felt his nose give way and break. Not only that but he was launched back and out of the ring were he skidded across the ground till Iruka was able to catch and stop his movement before he got hurt any further. He checked the student for the damage and noticed the worst of what he had was a broken nose. He looked over to his class and said, "OK, everyone wait here while I bring Sasuke to the clinic. Naruto, come with me." With that he picked up the unconscious boy and walked to the clinic with Naruto following behind him.

. . . .

"Naruto," Iruka asked him as they walked back to the other students, "What was that taijutsu style you were using? I haven't seen any quite like it." Naruto smirked and said, "My dad taught it to me. He called it Muay Tai. It uses a lot of strikes from both the Cheata and Strong Fist styles. But it also makes the use of grapples and elbows and knees."

Iruka gave a impressed 'huh' to this. "I thought you father was a civilian?" He had heard of the rumors about the Uzumaki clan head. He had killed eleven people on night and the one survivor could have sworn that he took their souls right out of their bodies. But that was eight years ago and he highly doubted the man, who has done nothing of the sort since, would be able to do something like that.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah he is," he paused for a second, "But he can be very scary sometimes. He started training me when I was seven. He showed me how to control my chakra and perform some simple jutsu. You wouldn't guess it, but if you have ever seen him train, he is a completely different person. He doesn't rely know how to hold back. We sparred once had he knock me through a wall by accident once." Naruto shivered a bit at the thought. He was glad that after that his father thought it would be a bad idea for them to spar until he got better and could keep up a bit more. Not saying he didn't like sparring with his dad, it's the whole 'knocked through walls' business that offset him.

"Really? Huh, no wonder Anko likes him so much." Naruto shivered a bit, "Don't get me started on how Anko-neesan acts during training, I think see likes seeing people bleed..." Iruka laughed a bit but cut himself off. _"Wait, what am I doing! This kid is the Kyuubi! I can't become friends with him!?"_ Iruka shook his head and told Naruto to get back with his classmates. Naruto happily complied, but noticed the shift in tones and wondered what happened. He made his way back to Hinata.

A kid with a little dog was trying to talk to her, but she was obviously uncomfortable and when Naruto showed up she gave a sigh of relief. She turned to her friend, "G-Good job Naru-kun." The other boy looked at Naruto with slight glare and introduced himself, "Sup, I'm Kiba." Naruto matched his look and introduced himself as well. They continued to stare each other down and Hinata was getting a little worried. They finally looked away when Iruka called them over for Kunai and Shuriken practice and lessons.

. . . .

"Alright, three at a time come up and take a shot at hitting the targets." Iruka said as he set down crates of kunai and shuriken. Naruto and Hinata went up first and Kiba decided to go up too. They each took three kunai and through them at the targets. Kiba hit two of them while Hinata hit all three, one of the kunai hitting the bulls-eye. Naruto also hit all three and had two hit the bulls-eye while the third was just slightly off. Iruka was generally impressed that three new students were able to hit the targets, and hitting the bulls-eye no less.

As the rest of the class went through many hit the targets but no one else got a bulls-eye. When Sasuke came back out they were on shuriken. About the same thing happened with the shuriken that happened with the kunai, except Hinata didn't hit a bulls-eye and Naruto only hit one. When Sasuke got up he was able to pin all three shuriken into the bulls-eye. This made his fan girls go crazy and he gave a smirk to Naruto, basically saying 'What now?'. Naruto just gave a half impressed 'huh'.

After a few more rounds of throwing the day of academy came to an end and everyone started on their separate ways.

. . . .

Cole had been waiting for Naruto's first day of class to end. He knew that originally, Naruto would become depressed seeing everyone go home with their parents, so he made it his personal mission to not let him feel like that ever again. He saw Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi waiting outside as well. "Hello Shikaku-san, Choza-san, Inoichi-san. Are you waiting for your kids aswell?" Shikaku smirked at the Uzumaki. Shikaku actually had a liking for the Uzumaki for showing up Fugaku all those years ago, and for being a pretty lax kind of guy, a Nara could support that kind of thinking. "Hey Seinaru-san. Yeah we're waiting for the little brats. I swear, if Shikamaru is anything like me, Yoshino is going to kill the kid before he graduates." Cole openly laughed at that. He had met Yoshino a few times and completely agreed that Shikaku and Shikamaru have it pretty rough. "So," Choza cut in, "How are things with Anko?" Cole turned to the hefty shinobi and explained the wedding would be in a month. "Well, good for you Seinaru-san. Just one thing, don't let it end up like the Nara over here. I swear, if anyone else bickered and complained as much as him and his wife, they would have divorced a while ago." Inoichi and Cole laughed and Shikaku looked a little peeved at what his friend said. But before he could come up with a comeback the so called 'brats' showed up.

"Hey kids, how was the first day of Academy?" Cole asked the kids. Choji and Ino looked at the stranger a little confused, wondering who the giant man was. Their question was answered when Naruto ran up and hugged his dad, Hinata following close behind him. "H-Hey Naruto. How was it, I hope it wasn't too boring?"

Naruto released him and shook his head 'no'. Hinata was giggling lightly because she knew that Naruto was bored out of his mind most of the day. Naruto started telling Cole how his day went. "So yeah, that Sasuke kid you told me about wasn't all that tough. I accidentally broke his nose in a spar..."

Cole just let out a sigh when Ino started to yell at Naruto for breaking 'Sasuke-kun's' nose and talking bad about him. Iniochi looked very sad that his daughter was apart of that little fan club and just hung his head and sighed. Cole turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slightly, matching his sigh.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said as he walked up to the girl. "Mind if I walk you home?"

Naruto stiffened a bit and Cole saw that. _"Oh, boy. Kiba, you done fucked up..."_

. . . .

 **(A/N): And scene! Alright guys that's chapter 16. I just want to say thanks for the awesome support and reviews I've been getting so far. You guys are the best! :)**

 **So, stick around for tomorrow, I'm gonna try to get two chapters out tomorrow and another two on Sunday. But this is a TRY kinda thing. IF it happens it happens, if not...oh well.**

 **But, as always, See ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): OK, so here is the first one of my two for one try!**

 **So...there will be short time skips throughout the chapter. I planned on getting through the Academy in like three or four chapters, but now that I think about it, it would be really boring trying to think of things for a eight year old to do. So I'm just going to do this all in one shot...**

 **So without further a due, TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 17: Secrets

. . . .

 _Naruto stiffened a bit and Cole saw that. "Oh, boy. Kiba, you done fucked up..."_

. . . .

And Cole was right. He done fucked up. The poor boy didn't even know what kind of trouble he got himself in.

Naruto was giving the poor Inuzuka a death glare that could only be seen by Cole and the boy. Kiba, for his part, was doing very well not to let his legs shake and faint on the spot. He began to sweat and the little Akumaru started whining. "Y-Y-You know Hinata, I forgot my mom needed me to get something, I'll see you tomorrow!" He then ran off in the opposite direction.

Cole let out a sigh of relief that it didn't become violent. Ino was just looking at the poor kid who was running away. "Hey Hinata, I think he likes you," she told the Hyuuga with a raised eyebrow. Hinata just smiled and turned to Naruto and said, "Naru-kun, can I come to your house for dinner tonight?" Ino gaped at the girl. _"Well she certainly has priorities."_

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I don't know, he dad can Hina-chan come over for dinner?" Cole looked down to his son. "Well, I was thinking of us going to Ichiraku's again to celebrate, but if Hinata is coming we can't go there..."

He immediately regretted saying this when he looked into their eyes. _"No...no...no,no,no,no,no...NOOO! Not those eyes! Not those evil, evil, evil eyes of utter adorableness!"_ Cole tried to resist. He gave it all of his strength. Be he eventually fell to the power of the "Twin Puppy Dog Eyes of DOOM". "Oh, alright. If Hinata doesn't mind we can still go to Ichiraku's." Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and grinned evilly. _"Those devils! They know! This...This is not going to end well..."_

Cole thought for a moment as they were walking to the Ramen stand. He immediately looked to his wallet and began to cry anime tiers. He had forgotten that Hinata could out eat Naruto in Ramen...He was in for a economic crisis at the end of this.

Teuchi on the other hand, had the feeling he would be making a lot of money tonight.

. . . .

. . . .3 WEEKS LATER. . . .

Well, Cole has never felt so nervous and scared in his life. He was also never as happy and excited about something in his life. He was very conflicted.

This, this is the feeling someone gets when they are about to change something in their lives forever. And this change, involved a very outspoken purple haired woman.

When he saw her, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was the essence of beauty. His heart melted when she looked into his eyes nervously. He stumbled on his words, and nearly fainted from pressure. But her smile kept him going. Her smile powered him to commit to change, to take a leap, and not have any cares. She completed him. And so, from that day forward, she wouldn't be known as Mitarashi Anko. She was Uzumaki Anko. Wife of Uzumaki Seinaru. Wife of the Oracle. And wife, of Cole.

. . . .

. . . .3 years later. . . .

Today was the day. Naruto had been waiting for this day for nearly four years. Ever since the first day of Academy he waited. And now, it was time for the graduation test. He had sat through Iruka's classes for so long. Endured his fathers training for so long. And fought anyone, ANYONE, who got between him and his precious person. Naruto had become very protective of Hinata over the years. He hadn't noticed he was in love, but he would become enraged if people looked at her wrong, treated her without respect, or tried to act superior to her.

But today, he wouldn't fight anyone. Today was a day for peace, before the bloody future of being a Shinobi. His father didn't sugar coat the life of a ninja. Naruto knew the risks, and didn't treat the life as a job, but as a duty.

He was also dead tired due to the fact that he asked his father to spar the day before and had his ass royally handed to him on a silver platter. It took Iruka three tries to get his attention. "NARUTO!" He finally yelled. Naruto snapped awake and went down to perform the necessary jutsu. First was Kawarimi. Aced it. Next was Henge. Not a single flaw. And when Iruka asked him to make a clone. He made thirty to prove a point. "OK, OK, Naruto...no need to show off. You pass." Naruto just smiled happily before he walked back to his seat, and planted his face in his desk and fell back asleep. When you looked from far away, it almost looked like there were two Nara's in the class for a moment.

 _"Damn Demon...Looks like I'm going to have to steal the scroll myself..."_ Mizuki thought as he glared at the blonde.

. . . .

Mizuki was racing through the forest thinking to himself that he was home free. Orochimaru was going to love his new present. However, before he got to far he was forced off his feet and flew into a tree. Once he recovered he noticed a giant of a man with a dwarf of a kid standing in front of him. "Hmm, looks like we found the thief...I am surprised that one of Naruto's teachers was the traitorous type." Cole said in mock surprise. Mizuki just glared at him before he looked at Naruto.

A smile formed on his face. "Well since I'm going to die anyway...Naruto, do you want to know a secret?" Mizuki asked. All he got in return was a glare from the boy. His father was indifferent. "Well I'm going to tell you anyways. Twelve years ago when the Kyuubi attacked, the Yondaime didn't defeat the beast...No it was too strong even for him. So he sealed it away. Into a snot nosed blonde brat! That's right ya little bitch! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!" Naruto looked absolutely stunned, he was not expecting this in the slightest. Was this why the villagers looked at him like he had the plague when they walked through the village. Was this why he didn't have any friends besides Hinata and Tenten?

Mizuki's smile only widened when he started up again, "And the best part is," Cole's face paled. He only wanted Mizuki to reveal the Fox to Naruto like before, not this. Not like this. "THIS MOTHER FUCKER AIN'T EVEN YOUR REAL FATHER! YOU KILLED YOUR PARENTS WHEN YOU WERE BORN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

Mizuki's words were cut short when his head was separated from his body by the Teki no Hocho.

Cole looked at his son with worry in his eyes. Naruto had tiers in his eyes and was staring at his father in fear. "Is, is it true...I am the Kyuubi no Yoko? I'm...adopted..."

. . . .

 **(A/N) WHOA! a lot happened there...so...yeah...stuff.**

 **Well...remember to review...I'll...I'll see ya next time...**


	18. Chapter 18: Truth

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Here we are at the second update for Saturday!**

 **BTW guys...stuff**

 **But enough about stuff, ON TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 18: Truth

. . . .

 _Cole looked at his son with worry in his eyes. Naruto had tiers in his eyes and was staring at his father in fear. "Is, is it true...I am the Kyuubi no Yoko? I'm...adopted..."_

. . . .

Cole couldn't say anything. He had never seen Naruto like this in twelve years. He didn't know what to do. So he did what came natural. He hugged his son. And didn't let go.

Naruto struggled slightly but Cole didn't let go.

The boy began to shake and sob.

Cole just held him.

Once Naruto calmed down enough to listen to reason. Cole loosened his hold on him so he could look him in the eye. "Naruto," he said calmly, "Never in my life have I ever looked at you as anything less than my son. I may have adopted you, but I still love you. You are my son, and nothing will ever change that."

Naruto had tears rolling down his face while he looked at his father. "But...I'm a monster...a demon..." Cole just held him tighter. "Never call yourself that again. You are my son. You are Uzumaki Naruto. And that will never change. You know enough about fuinjutsu to know the difference between a kunai and a scroll." Naruto continued to shake in his fathers embrace. But he had calmed down enough to stop crying. He soddenly froze and said, "Does...Does Mom know...Does Hina-chan know?"

Cole let out a small sigh. "Yes, Anko knows...But she has known since you were only three months old. And that hasn't kept her from loving you any more than it has me. Hinata doesn't know about it though. But...I don't think she would care what was sealed inside of you. As long you are you, that all that matters."

Cole held his son in the forest. He held till the boy fell asleep from emotional exhaustion. Cole made a clone to deal with Mizuki's corpse and he carried his son home.

. . . .

Anko opened the door for her husband and son expecting them to be triumphant and happy form catching the traitor. But what she saw was a sadness in Seinaru's eyes she had never seen before, and her son in his arms asleep. "What...What happened?" Seinaru walked in silently and went to Naruto's room. He let his son down on his bed and went out of the room and closed the door behind him. Anko was following her husband in curiosity. When he closed the door. He leaned against it and slid down the door. His hands rubbing his temples. He looked up to see his wife's distressed face. "He knows..."

Those two words were all Anko needed. Tears came to eyes and she sat down with her lover and held him. She held him close and stoked his hair, telling him it'll be alright. But knew this already. He knew Naruto was a tough kid. It was just...the fear of having his son not look at him as a father anymore...terrified him...

. . . .

. . . .THE NEXT DAY. . . .

. . . .

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling exhausted. He, got dressed and walked into the living room. He saw his father sitting on the couch. He looked tired, but he just smiled at him. "Hey, Naru-chan..." He said, his voice quiet. Naruto slowly walked to him. Cole sighed. "Well, I guess I should start. Come here, there is a lot we need to talk about." Naruto sat in front of him. He was waiting for his father to start saying he was sorry and explain this whole situation. But the only thing he did was hold out a fist infront of him. Naruto was confused and said, "Uhh, what are doing?"

Cole smiled and said, "Put your fist up to mine, then close your eyes and relax. All will be explained once you do."

Naruto still looked confused but did what he was told...and lost consciousness.

. . . .

He woke up to the sound of dripping water. He slowly stood up and looked around. He was somewhere that looked like a sewer and it was pretty dark. "Ah, your up, welcome to your mindscape Naruto." Naruto turned around and saw his father. "Where the hell did you bring me!?" He got in a defensive position. Cole just raised his hands and said, "No where, were inside your head. This is your mindscape. Here try changing the environment." Naruto thought for a moment. Then he was suddenly blinded by sunlight as the place changed into a sunny grass land. "Woah..."

Cole chuckled and said, "I know right. I've been waiting for us to get the chance to come here. There is someone I'd like you to meet. Turn around and say hi."

Naruto turned and almost shit himself. There in a massive cage was the largest and most powerful being he had ever seen. The fox just grinned at the boys reaction and said, **"If you think I'm scary now why don't you let me out. I'll show you a good time while I eat you."** Naruto gulped and Cole laughed. "That's not very nice Kurama-chan." Kurama just let a low growl escape and smirked at Cole. **"Been a while Gaki, you sure grew since the last time you were here. Hell I think you could give that old Hashirama a run for his money now."** Cole laughed and said, "Ah, I don't know about that. I'd need a LOT more battle experience.

Naruto was, well, stunned. Here standing before him and his father was the most powerful demon in the world. Something that was responsible for the countless deaths on the day of his birth. The thing people hate him for. And his father is...chatting with it? They were acting like old friends who hadn't seen each other in a few years. "OK, What the hell is going on here? Why are you two so...friendly?"

Cole turned to his son and said, "Well Naruto, let me introduce you to Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kurama leaned down to look at Naruto, **"Sup Kit. I'm happy you finally found your way down here. So..Oracle we doing it now or what?"**

Cole just thought for a moment. He sighed and said, "Nah, not yet. I don't his body could withstand the stress. We are actually here to make introductions and...answer questions."

Cole cleared his throat and turned to his still confused son. He pulled a mask out of nowhere and put it on. He bowed to Naruto and said, "I guess I should go first. Hello Naruto. You may know me as your father. But I am also known by another name. I am the Oracle of the Rikkudou Sennin. Seer of the future and speaker of Prophecy. I am the Oracle, and I know a great many things."

. . . .

 **(A/N) CUT! Haha. You thought all would be explained today. Well, I got you good didn't I?**

 **Any who, stick around for 2 chaps tomorrow and see where things go from there :D.**

 **Remember to review, and as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: October 10th

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Ok here we are at chapter 19! Time for secrets to be revealed, feels to be felt, words to be said, and stuff to be done and stuff.**

 **...ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 19: October 10th

. . . .

 _Cole cleared his throat and turned to his still confused son. He pulled a mask out of nowhere and put it on. He bowed to Naruto and said, "I guess I should go first. Hello Naruto. You may know me as your father. But I am also known by another name. I am the Oracle of the Rikkudou Sennin. Seer of the future and speaker of Prophecy. I am the Oracle, and I know a great many things."_

. . . .

Naruto just looked at his father with a blank stare. "Ok, first off...the hell is with that stupid bow?" Cole looked up at Naruto, "What~? I thought is was cool!? Kurama it was cool right?" Kurama just looked at him with the same expression. **"Yeah...I've been meaning to tell you that that bow looks hilarious. Especially when you do it with that stupid voice."** Kurama rolled on the floor when he saw the dark atmosphere form around Cole as he looked down mumbling things about 'stupid foxes' and 'mean sons'.

Naruto looked back at the Kyuubi and still had a look of confusion. Was this the being that attacked Konoha and killed so many people. Of course he could feel its overwhelming power, but based on what hes seen, why would the fox attack in the first place. "So I've got the weird intro from my dad, so...What's your gimmick?" Kurama looked down at Naruto. He laughed a bit. **"Well, I don't have a stupid introduction like the idiot over there but, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And my name is Kurama. I don't normally give my name out to just anyone, but I think you are amusing Kit."** He gave a feral smile(?) at Naruto that mad him shiver a bit. "So, why did my dad know your name...better yet how is he here, this is my mind right?" Kurama looked over at Cole and said, **"Yeah well why don't you ask him, he's the one with the old mans eyes."**

Naruto looked at his father with a confused look. Cole sighed and began to explain about the Rikkudou Sennin. How he 'sees' glimpses of the future. And the Rinnegan's relationship with the bijuu. Naruto looked dizzy with all of the new information. He shook his head and looked at Cole with a critical eye. "So, you see the future and I'm some sort of Child of Prophecy. Is that the reason you adopted me?" Cole let out a sad sigh. "Yes, at first I adopted you to see through the prophecy. But that day I first held you. I knew you were more. Days went by and began to see you as my own. I've seen your first steps, heard your first words. I've been there all of these years. Please, do not doubt me for a second when I tell you I love you Naruto. You are my son. Blood be damned, I would fight the entire world to keep you safe. Not for some prophecy, but because you are my son. And NOTHING will ever change that."

Naruto had tears in his eyes. He rushed his father and got him in a bear hug. Cole hugged his son back and gently rubbed his back. "S-so, who were my real parents?" Cole released his crying son and looked to Kurama. "You wanna take this one? You knew them as well as anyone else."

Kurama shrugged and began his tale. **"Listen here Kit. Your parents were two of the strongest humans I have ever encountered. Right up there with Hashirama and that bastard Madara. In fact, your mother was able to hold me within her as well. She was my host before you. Kushina was powerful and hot headed woman."** Naruto's ears perched up when he heard the name. "Kushina?"

 **"Yes, Uzumaki Kushina. She was my second host. Right after Uzumaki Mito, the wife of Senju Hashirama. The Shodaime Hokage."** Naruto had tears in his eyes. He knew his real mothers name. But why did it feel hollow? Why wasn't he more over joyed to know his mothers name? _"Anko...that's right...I already have a mother that loves me."_ Kurama continued talking about Naruto's parents. When he got to Naruto's father. He was surprised. "My father was the guy who beat you?"

Kurama growled lightly and he said, **"Yes, yes he was. I never really liked the guy. But I respected him for his strength. That Hiraishin of his was a really nasty technique."** Kurama continued to talk and answer the boys questions.

Cole just sat back and watched how they interacted. He didn't see any hate for the fox in Naruto's eyes. He also didn't see any hate from Kurama either. They seemed to be really hitting it off. _"Naruto...you are so strong. You have always had this thing about you. Where ever you go, people follow. They find something in you, something that picks them up when they fall. I'm so happy to be your father."_

. . . .

After a few hours, Cole and Kurama explained what happened that night he attacked. How a man named Tobi used Kurama and how Naruto's parents defended him. By the end of it Naruto was emotionally exhausted. "So," Cole said, "I think Naruto is ready for that contract with you Kurama. But no full power taking yet, his body isn't ready for it." Kurama nodded and said, **"How about it Kit, wanna make a deal?"** Naruto shrugged and looked at the fox to go on. **"Alright then. I will continue to supply chakra to heal your wounds, as well as give you a boost when you need it. I will also help you train with my chakra so your body can use more and more of it without damaging side effects."** Naruto nodded and said, "What do I have to do?" Kurama chuckled and said, **"Two things. First, whenever you meet one of my kin, let me have a word with them. And second, let me have some fun every now and then. I'll hook myself to your senses so I can see and hear everything you can, and I'll also be able to talk to you through your mind. Deal?"** Naruto looked at Cole and he nodded. Naruto sighed and looked at the Kyuubi with determination in his eyes, and his trademark smile. "Deal."

. . . .

Back in reality Anko was nervous. She had been watching Seinaru and Naruto for about an hour now. Seinaru had explained what he was going to do, and it worried her. She didn't know what the fox would do to her son. And she also didn't know if he would ever call her mom again. Even though she had training to resist torture, had seen countless bodies, fought in many life and death battles. This. This terrified her.

A few seconds later they opened their eyes and stretched. Naruto had a look of determination and looked over to see Anko. She looked worried and he smiled at her, "Hey mom..." Tears came to Anko's eyes and she jumped over the couch and hugged him so hard that he was turning blue. "O-Ok mom...I...love you...too...can't...breath..." She loosened her grip so he could breath but still didn't let go. Kurama was laughing up a storm in Naruto's head. and he got a little irritated with the fox. But he just sighed and hugged Anko back. "I love you mom."

. . . .

There was still six days before team assignments so Cole decided to up Naruto's training. The boy had level seven resistance seals on and felt like he was wadding through waist deep water that was flowing against him. Two days past. Naruto began training with Kurama's chakra. Mainly just focusing it on wounds to heal them faster and sensing chakra signatures. With Kurama's help Naruto discovered he had a third element. So now he wasn't only a Wind and Water nature. He gained a Fire nature as well. With the help of kagebunshin he started learning basic fire manipulation and a couple low level jutsu. With the real Naruto, Cole felt it was time for another spar. He let him take the seals down to level two and the fought. He still didn't stand a chance but Cole felt like he was making some extreme progress.

After the spar Cole looked at his son and thought for a moment. "You know...I think I have just the justu for you to learn." Naruto looked up a little surprised that his father wanted him to learn something new, especially with the jutsu he was already leaning. Cole tossed him a water balloon. "It's called the Rasengan, it was your real fathers signature move, other than the Hiraishin. And the first thing you gotta do is pop that balloon."

. . . .

 **(A/N): Scene! Alright guys Chapter complete!**

 **Remember to review and as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Team 7

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Hizzah! We have come to the chapter of the number 20! Rejoice my friends for we have now made it to were Naruto takes over as MC!**

 ***clears throat* sorry about the weird wording there, I got bored...:D**

 **TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 20: Team 7

. . . .

 _After the spar Cole looked at his son and thought for a moment. "You know...I think I have just the justu for you to learn." Naruto looked up a little surprised that his father wanted him to learn something new, especially with the jutsu he was already leaning. Cole tossed him a water balloon. "It's called the Rasengan, it was your real fathers signature move, other than the Hiraishin. And the first thing you gotta do is pop that balloon."_

. . . .

The first thing Naruto heard was the sound of his alarm. His eyes snapped open as he brought an angry fist down onto the evil machine. He slowly got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had been training with his father non stop and he felt exhausted. He yawned, but suddenly stopped. "IT'S TIME FOR TEAM SELECTIONS!" He yelled as he got dressed quickly. He had a special outfit to wear for today. His father had gone out and gotten him a new set of clothes to celebrate his graduation. He still wore the black pants and mesh shirt. But he now had a black trench coat like his mothers. But his had the sleeves ripped off, and had a dark orange lining on the inside and a red Uzumaki spiral on the back. He also had dark orange bandages on his forearm and black finger-less gloves. He also had the bandages on his shins with black combat boots. And over all that he had on dark grey forearm and shin guards like his fathers.

He did however modify them a bit. He put storage seals on them so he could grab weapons and tools from any position. He also had one of his dads swords sealed in each of his arm guards. For the past year he had been learning higher level fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. Right now he was just below a fuinjutsu specialist, and was a proficient swordsman. He was still far from mastering either techniques, but he was better than most.

He ran out of his room and grabbed an apple for the road and said a quick goodbye to his father and tired looking mother. "Good luck Naruto!" His father yelled as he ran out the door.

. . . .

Naruto made his way to the Hyuuga compound to meet up with Hinata like he always did. She was waiting for him outside the compound and when she saw him she let out her signature crimson blush. She admired his new look as he made his way over to her. _"Oh..my..god...NO...HINATA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE INNOCENT!"_ as she was having a mental battle with 'Inner Hinata', Naruto also bushed a bit at her clothing choice. She was wearing a thin lavender coat and shin length pants. She had also let her hair grow long like her mothers (Like Shippuden Hinata), and he had to admit, he liked the way she looked. **"Ah, look, the Kit is all grown up. He even has a mate..."** Kurama teased in his mind. _"S-shut up stupid fox!"_ Kurama just chuckled as he cut the connection. He and Kurama were actually able to form a love hate kind of relationship. The fox would never admit it but he actually liked the kid. And Naruto would never admit it but he had fun listening to the foxes stories of times before Konoha. Stories about his family was still his favorites though.

"Hey Hina-chan! You ready to go?" Naruto asked when he got next to his friend. She nodded and they walked hand in hand to the Academy.

. . . .

"Alright guys settle down!" Iruka said as he walked into the class. He gave everyone a critical eye. But after a second he switched to a warm smile, "Congratulations on graduating everyone. But don't get too excited, you are still the lowest of the low. Fresh Genin, so were are going to assign teams of three with one Jonin sensei." Iruka continued to explain their position and their duties to the village.

Naruto however was paying more attention to the girl sitting next to him. _"I hope me and Hina-chan are on the same team. I hope..."_ His thoughts were broken when Iruka began to list off teams. "Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto crossed his fingers. And unknown to Naruto, Hinata was holding her breath. "Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's head slammed on the table while Sakura jumped up and yelled something about true love. Hinata let out a depressed sigh when her team was called out. She looked to her crush and smiled weakly, "I-I guess well just have to try to s-see each other when we are off duty." Naruto sighed and agreed. "Man, this sucks. First I'm not on Hina-chan's team and now I get stuck with the Pinkie and Teme of all people," he grumbled. Sakura sent him a glare and Sasuke just gave his single syllable answer, "Hn."

The three of them sat there while the other Jonin sensei's came and took their teams. A couple of hours went by before realization struck Naruto. "Oh. God. Oh. God. OH MY GOD!" Sakura turned to him and snapped, "What!"

Naruto hit his head on the desk again and replied, "We have Kakashi-niisan as a Jonin sensei..." Sakura raised a eyebrow, "How would you know?" Naruto turned his head, with it still on the desk and said, "He's the only Jonin that ever this late to anything. I swear he would be late to his own funeral if he could." He groaned and continued to lightly hit his head on the desk.

"Knock it off Dobe. It's annoying when you complain." Sasuke said. "Fuck you Teme." was the only reaction Naruto gave him. Before Sakura could go off at Naruto for saying that to her 'Sasuke-kun' the door opened. A white haired shinobi with a ninja mask and one eye covered leaned into the room and asked, "Team 7?" Naruto groaned in reply. Kakashi eye smiled at him, "Well then meet me on the roof." With a swirl of leaves he disappeared. _"I've got to get dad to teach me how to do that."_ Naruto thought as he and his team made their way to the roof.

. . . .

On the roof they sat in front of the Jonin. "Alright I guess I'm you Jonin sensei. So why don't you guys tell me about yourselves?" Sakura raised her hand and Kakashi sighed, "Pinkie we aren't in the Academy, just say what you want to say." Sakura blushed lightly and said, "Oh. Well could you go first and give us an example sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. You don't want to know about my hobbies. And as for my dreams for the future, I don't really know." The two Genin who didn't know Kakashi sweat dropped at the fact they only got his name. Naruto just chuckled because he knew more about him, but decided the banshee and duck butt didn't need to know. "There, now, you're up Pinkie."

Sakura glared slightly at Kakashi but said, "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like...well the person I like (Girly giggles). My dreams for the future...(More giggles)."

Kakashi just thought, _"Great...a fan girl."_ He sighed and asked, "And your dislikes?" Sakura glared at Naruto and yelled, "NARUTO!" Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped. Kakashi gave a sympathetic eye to Naruto and said, "Well, sorry pal. Why don't you go next." Naruto nodded. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, training, my friends, and family. I dislike those who look down on people without trying to get to know them, and the three minutes to cook Ramen. My dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage there has ever been and protect everyone in the village!" Kakashi smiled while Sakura and Sasuke scoffed at him. "That's an admirable goal there Naruto. Alright gloom and doom, you're up," Kakashi said as he looked over at the brooding boy. Sasuke said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have any likes, but I have too many dislikes to name. And I don't have a dream for the future. I have a goal to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Kakashi just sighed and thought, _"_ _Seinaru was right, I need to get Sasuke to give up on revenge."_

"Alright, now that that's out of the way. I want you to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at five in the morning. I'll explain what you are going to be doing when you get there. But one word of advise, don't have breakfast, you'll just throw it up," Kakashi said. And with that he left in another swirl of leaves.

. . . .

 **(A/N) CUT!** **That's all folks!**

 **What'd you think of Kurama's relationship with Naruto? What about Kakashi?**

 **Remember to review and as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Teamwork

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Hahahaha finally! This story can drink! We're 21!**

 **TO THE *hic* STORY~~**

. . . .

Chapter 21: Teamwork

. . . .

 _"Alright, now that that's out of the way. I want you to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at five in the morning. I'll explain what you are going to be doing when you get there. But one word of advise, don't have breakfast, you'll just throw it up," Kakashi said. And with that he left in another swirl of leaves._

. . . .

"What the hell was that!? All we learned about him was his name and he only talked to us for like...three minutes!" Sakura ranted as soon as Kakashi left. Naruto sighed and said, "Yeah, Kakashi-niisan isn't a man of many words. We'll just have to pass tomorrows test..." His two teammates looked at him. "What test?" they said in unison as they got in his face. Naruto leaned back to give himself some room and began to explain that they would have to take the 'true' Genin test. "What the heck, we're already Genin! We passed the test at the Academy. Naruto shrugged and said, "that was just to see if we had the basic skills that can help us in our duties. This is to actually see if we have what it takes to be Genin. It usually has a 66% failure rate. But with Kakashi-niisan, he hasn't passed a single team out of like, nine." He saw the nervous looks from Sakura and what he could guess passed as nervous with Sasuke. "But don't worry, I think with all three of us working together we can pass!"

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto. "Like I need some Dobe's help in a test. I got 'Rookie of the Year' because your too stupid to get through the written tests, and there is no way if someone like you could pass then I couldn't do it with ease." Sasuke scoffed one more time at the angry looking Naruto and walked off. Sakura looked slightly concerned by Sasuke's attitude but she still followed him when he left, not even giving Naruto a second look. _"Some team I have, not even willing to work with me...I really hope they turn this attitude around by tomorrow. This is a test of teamwork."_ Naruto thought as he leaped from the roof of the Academy to the roofs of the other buildings and made his way home.

On his way he stopped suddenly. His eyes glazed over slightly. But it only lasted for a second before he shook his head and quickly pulled out a rubber ball from his storage scroll. He focused on it for a few seconds before it burst in his hands. _"Hehe, I love Kagebunshin,"_ he thought. **"They do seem to make things way too easy. It's almost cheating."** Kurama snickered in his head. _"Yeah, but this is the good kind of cheating. Where I get to learn super strong techniques in just a small amount of time kind of good."_

 **"Well that technique is quite powerful. For a bastardized Bijuu Dama."** Kurama replied. Naruto cocked his head at that. _"What's a Bijuu Dama?"_ Kurama chuckled his deep laugh and replied, **"Something I'll teach you once you can handle a second level cloak. It's a Bijuu's strongest weapon. It makes most ninjutsu look like child's play with the amount of destructive force it has."** Naruto got a gleam in his eyes and said aloud as he continued to his house, "I can't wait!"

. . . .

The next morning Naruto woke up at six. Showered, had some breakfast, got his gear ready, and made a hundred shadow clones to do his daily routine of mastering his ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, and honing his abilities with his chakra natures.

Once he got to the training ground he saw a bored looking Sasuke, and a angry Sakura. She glared at him and yelled, "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto just rubbed his poor ears and explained, "I thought by the little example Kakashi-niisan gave us yesterday he is always few hours late to everything? By the way, did you guys eat?" Sakura quirked a eyebrow at him and replied, "Of course not idiot, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat." Naruto just sighed and pulled a couple of ration bars out of his scroll. "He eat these, you'll need your strength for what we are going to be doing. He only suggested us not to eat, it wasn't a order. He began testing us the moment he met us. So eat," Naruto said as he tossed the bars to his teammates. Sakura hesitated but as soon as she saw Sasuke begin to eat she ate as well.

Once they were done Naruto got serious. "Alright, Kakashi-niisan won't be hear for about another hour or so. I guess I can tell you guys about the test." Sakura glared at him and said, "What would a idiot like you know about the test? And why do you call Kakashi-sensei 'niisan'?" Naruto shrugged and said, "I've known him ever since I was a baby. He use to watch me when dad was out at meetings. And I know about the test because I've known him for so long and we talk." Sakura just gave a surprised 'huh' in response. Sasuke thought it was the time to give his two cents, "So what about the test?"

"It's usually a survival exercise that tests teamwork. He'll try to pit us against each other while we fight him and if we don't learn the true meaning behind the test and work together, we fail." Naruto replied. Sasuke just cocked an eyebrow and said, "How does this test have a 66% failure rate if all you have to do is work as a team?"

"Excellent question Sasuke," a new voice said as a poof of smoke appeared behind them. "Yo," Kakashi said as he walked out of the smoke. But he wasn't alone. The Uzumaki clan head walked out of the smoke as well, wearing his mask and normal battle clothing. He also had Tekki no Hocho strapped to his back. He also raised his had and said, "Yo."

Naruto looked surprised and pointed at his father. "Dad! What are you doing here!?" Kakashi and Cole laughed. Kakashi said, "Well Naruto, I knew you would try and tell your teammates what the test was really about, and based on their reaction. I can already say you three pass. But, Uzumaki-sama wanted to see how far you guys are along, so he asked me if he could test you himself. If he is impressed, you pass. If not, well, you know what happens." Naruto instantly paled. **"Uh, oh. Looks like this'll actually be a challenge after all Kit."** Kurama muttered in his mind.

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Wait, isn't your father a civilian? Why would we fight him?" Cole decided to answer for himself. "Well Haruno-san, if you didn't know. To be a clan head, you must be both a resident of Konoha, as well as a registered Jonin." Sakura just nodded her head in understanding. She looked at Naruto and saw that he actually looked scared. "What's wrong with you?"

Kakashi decided to answer for him. "Oh, he's just worried about fighting the only S rank ninja in the village besides the Hokage. Nothing too bad." The two other Genin went wide eyed and paled just as much as Naruto. Cole chuckled evilly and said, "OK, all were going to do is spar, three on one. Come at me with the intent to kill and I'll judge you guys based on what I see. And just to be fair I'll just stick to taijutsu and the Academy jutsu."

Naruto broke out of his stupor and got in a defensive stance, "Hey guys. We will really need to work together on this one. Sasuke, you back me up with you fire jutsu and Sakura with your ranged weapons." Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of Cole but said, "Don't tell me what to do Dobe. This isn't the team exercise. I'll show him what I can do on my own." Sakura didn't answer but pulled out a couple kunai and shuriken. _"At least she knows a decent plan when she hears one..."_ Naruto thought. Cole smirked at team seven behind his mask. "You know...If one of you happen to take my mask from me, I just might reword you..." As he said that he saw Sasuke and Sakura get a gleam in their eyes. Naruto glanced at his teammates and sighed in his head. **"You catch that Kit?"** Kurama asked. _"Yeah, he's trying to get us to not work with each other...cleaver old man."_ Kakashi stood between them. "OK, three, two, one...Hajime!"

Naruto's teammates jumped for the trees while Naruto charged his father. He created some clones and they went ahead of him while he drew his swords. Cole dispatched the clones easily and formed a chakra receiver rod to parry a thrust from Naruto. Naruto continued to attack relentlessly with his swords while Cole just dodged or block every attack. Sasuke who had been watching in some bushes thought, _"When the hell did that Dobe get those swords? Why don't I have those? I'm an Uchiha damn it!"_ He continued to watch the trading of blows between the father and son. He very impressed by Naruto's father. He would never admit it, but he knew the Dobe was at least as good as he was, but his father was treating him like it was nothing. He even cringed when Naruto was sent flying by a kick to the stomach.

When Naruto recovered he put away his swords and went through a sent of hand signs. "Fuuton: Daitoppa! (Wind release: Great Breakthrough)" Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled a powerful wind that kicked up rocks, dirt and uprooted some bushes. Cole was forced to Kawarimi out of the attacks range, but was met but a few kunai courtesy of an Uchiha who was waiting for the right moment. Cole however just used his superior reflexes and caught the blades and used them to deflect Sakura's attempts as well. "Good work, that might have worked on you average Chunin, but not me. I am impressed with your timing though. Not many Genin could choose a time to interject in a fight like that." Cole said. After giving the complement he dashed at Sasuke and entered a taijutsu fight with the boy. Sasuke tried everything he could to just get at the mans mask, but all of his attempts were either dodged or block by the older shinobi. Sasuke sent a spinning heel kick towards Cole's legs. Only for his leg to be caught by the giant man and to be thrown into the clearing next to where Naruto was.

"Hey Teme, shoot a fireball at him!" Naruto said. As Sasuke was getting up he snarled at Naruto, "Don't tell me what to do!" But he just did it anyway. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire release: Giant Fireball Technique)" As soon as Sasuke sent the fireball at the Uzumaki elder Naruto was finishing his own jutsu. "Fuuton: Renkudan! (Wind release: Drilling Air Bullet)" Once the wind caught up with the fire it made the fireball five times larger and completely engulfed Cole.

. . . .

 **(A/N): Hahahah...Cliffy.**

 **Well guys, what do you think of Naruto's abilities so far? Statistically, he is like mid Chunin rank right now. So yeah, he is OP for a Genin, but nothing compared to Kakashi or the other Jonins. Just trying to keep him slightly balanced.**

 **The fight will continue into next chapter where we'll get to see some of his work with Fuinjutsu soooo yeah.**

 **Remember to review! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Fuinjutsu

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Ahhhhhhhhh! Three weeks of writing! Woot!**

 **But, yeah. You guys are awesome. We are over 40000 words and over 3000 views! The reviews I have gotten from you guys are great as well! But, remember, if you guys ever have any questions, give me a shout!**

 **But I'm gonna answer some questions that you guys might end up having soon.**

 **Q: What happened to Hinata's mother?**

 **A: She is ALIVE in this one. My reasoning is that Cole healed her of whatever she was dying of with the Naraka path.**

 **Q: Will Naruto get the Rinnegan?**

 **A: So far no, I don't plan on giving him the Rinnegan.**

 **Q: When will we get to the story?**

 **A: Right now! TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 22: Fuinjutsu

. . . .

 _"Hey Teme, shoot a fireball at him!" Naruto said. As Sasuke was getting up he snarled at Naruto, "Don't tell me what to do!" But he just did it anyway. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire release: Giant Fireball Technique)" As soon as Sasuke sent the fireball at the Uzumaki elder Naruto was finishing his own jutsu. "Fuuton: Renkudan! (Wind release: Drilling Air Bullet)" Once the wind caught up with the fire it made the fireball five times larger and completely engulfed Cole._

. . . .

Sasuke looked at the inferno that he and Naruto made in amazement. He had never been able to form a fire that intense before. He looked at Naruto and asked, "Did we get him?"

Naruto just shook his head. "He used kawarimi at the last second..." He looked around trying to sense his father. After a moment he caught his signature. "Sasuke jump!" He yelled as he jumped to the trees. Sasuke followed quickly after, narrowly dodging Cole as he came out of the ground. Cole chuckled and said, "good use of your sensory abilities Naru-" he had to stop talking when he blocked a few kunai from Sakura. "I almost forgot about you Haruno-san."

Sakura 'eep'd' as she ran back for cover. Dodging the kunai he sent back at her. She hid behind some trees and her face was pale. _"What is this guy...nothing we try has any effect."_ Her train of thought was broken when she heard, "Psst, Sakura." She turned to see Naruto crouched behind her. He handed her a strange looking kunai and said, "The boss wants you to throw this at him when he gives the word, OK?" She thought for a second. She was a little unsure what Naruto was thinking, but she took it anyway. 'Naruto' saluted her and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was watching his father fight Sasuke from a tree when his clone popped. He smirked and thought, _"Alight, lets see if this'll actually work."_

 **"It better, it's the only thing I think will actually get him. 'IF' he doesn't use the Rinnegan."** Kurama commented. Naruto crossed his fingers and made a quick prayer. He then took a kunai that was similar to the one he gave Sakura and threw it into the inferno that was still raging. He made a few hand signs and yelled, "Fuinjutsu: Kai!"

With that the inferno began to disappear. It looked like it was being sucked into the kunai that he threw. "Sakura NOW!" he yelled in her direction.

Cole looked away from Sasuke for a second. He heared Naruto yell to Sakura and instantly saw the kunai. But right as he caught it, he regretted it.

"FUINJUTSU: KARAI NO HIRAISHIN! (Sealing style: Fire of the Flying Thunder God)" Naruto exclaimed as his father caught the kunai. After he said that flames burst from the kunai completely engulfing his father. The flames only grew with intensity as more flames from the inferno were being transferred between kunai. _"Did it hit?"_ He thought. Kurama chuckled and answered, **"Yup, it hit Kit. His chakra signature is still in the fire."** Naruto yelled out excitedly.

Sakura and Sasuke were wide eyed, and Kakashi was completely surprised with the jutsu that Naruto just used. "How on earth did Naruto learn the Hiraishi..." he mumbled to him self.

All of their attentions were caught when someone cleared their throat. They all turned to see Cole standing behind Kakashi. "I believe I've seen enough, you guys pass my little test. Good job on beating my clone by the way." He said in a jovial tone. "By the way, Naruto. We are going to have a nice and long talk about the kind of fuinjutsu you just used and where you learned it from, understand?"

Naruto gulped. He knew his father hated not knowing if he was working on fuinjutsu. His father was very adamant about being there to supervise so nothing went wrong. Naruto laughed sheepishly while Sakura smiled and let out a relieved sigh. Sasuke smirked and thought that of course he would pass. He was a Uchiha after all.

"Alright guys," Kakashi started, "We'll be meeting here every day at about six to do some physical training and warm ups before we do missions. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to leave, but stopped, "By the way, good job." He said with a eye smile before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

. . . .

Naruto amd Cole were back at their house and Naruto was getting hit by a hundred questions. "When did you develop this? Where were you working? Why didn't you tell me? Is that a Hiraishin Kunai? Where did you find it?" The list went on and on before Naruto began to list off answers. "First of all, I found the Kunai in the house underneath a loose floor board. Second, I wanted this to be a new signature move to surprise you with. Third, it isn't finished. It works by taking any elemental chakra in about a ten meter radius and storing it in a pocket dimension. Then when I activate the second kunai it forces the chakra out of the dimension. I can use it to counter attacks of move environmental damage. It isn't finished yet because I can't store that much chakra in the dimension before I have to use it basically as a passage way. Once it's done I would be able to store any type of chakra in the dimension for a unlimited amount of time." Naruto finished by taking a big breath and letting it out slowly. It was a lot to say and he wasn't the best with words.

Cole scratched his chin thinking. "Alright, I want you to keep working on this. It seems to have a lot of other uses than just fighting. You could possibly even use it to give yourself a boost if you run low on chakra so that's cleaver. Plus...if you continue working on this, you could possibly figure out how to the Hiraishin as well. They are pretty close to being the same thing." Cole smiled at his son. "I'm proud of you kid. Got anything else I don't know about?"

Naruto looked away from his dad and said, "Weeelll~." Cole stared at him intently while Naruto let the suspense sink in. The blonde smiled and held out his hand, "Check it." In his hand a small blue orb of chakra formed and began to grow in size. It got to be about the size of his palm before it dispelled. "I've almost got the Rasengan down, and, Kurama says I'm almost ready to be able to use one tail of chakra in a level on cloak."

Cole smile widened as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "That's great! Why don't we go celebrate at Ichiraku's?" Naruto jumped up and yelled "Yeah!"

The father and son duo were laughing as they went out to celebrate.

. . . .

 **(A/N) That's all for today folks!**

 **So. Team 7 is formed and we now know a good area for where Naruto's actual skills are!**

 **Remember to review or just ask questions if you got them. And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Journey

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Hey hey hey! What's up guys, I'm here with another Chapter!**

 **Without further a due, TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 23: Journey

. . . .

 _Cole smile widened as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "That's great! Why don't we go celebrate at Ichiraku's?" Naruto jumped up and yelled "Yeah!"_

 _The father and son duo were laughing as they went out to celebrate._

. . . .

Naruto and his father were making their way to the Ramen stand when they came across three other new Genin. "Hina-chan!" Naruto called happily.

Hinata who had been walking with her two new teammates turned and smiled, "Hey Naru-kun." Her teammates turned when they heard their quiet member actually say something. "Ah, great, the idiot is here." Kiba grumbled when he saw the happy blonde. "Didn't he get better scores than you Kiba? I don't think it would be logical for you to call him a idiot." Shino said to his grumbling partner.

Kiba turned to him with a deadpan look and said, "You know, I think that's the most you've said since I met you..." Shino shrugged his shoulders and went to join Hinata and Naruto in their conversation.

"Hey guys, so I take it that you passed the real Genin test?" the blonde asked. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Of course we would, only idiots wouldn't be able pass the test. I bet you guys didn't pass," he said while glaring at Naruto. Naruto grew a tick mark on his head, "What's your problem dog breath!?"

"Dog breath huh!? How about I-"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata stood between the two. "No fighting! We are comrades! Why are you antagonizing Naru-kun?" Kiba just growled and walked away. Akumaru whined and followed his master with his ears tucked back. "Man," Naurto said. "What was his problem."

Shino decided to speak up and change the subject. "So, congratulations on passing the test Naruto-san. It is also good to meet you Uzumaki-sama." Cole turned to the young Aburame and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Shino. Hinata, how have you been?" Hinata let out a slight blush. She had forgotten he manners and only said hi to Naruto and not his father. "I-I'm doing well Seinaru-sama. How have you been?"

Cole chuckled and said, "You know, I'm doing pretty well myself. I had a heck of a time testing Naruto's teams ability earlier today." Hinata quirked a eye at that. "I thought Kakashi-sensei was the instructor of team 7? Why were you testing them?"

"Oh, I was just testing their abilities for myself. Kakashi already passed them when I passed them. I am actually pretty impressed with how good they are." Cole replied.

"Am I correct to assume that you are not a normal civilian, Uzumaki-sama?" Shino asked. "Yes indeed Shino. If didn't already know, to be considered a official 'Clan Head' you must be of Jonin rank in Konoha. I am just of duty so I can be clan head." Cole replied. Shino only gave a understanding nod to the elder Uzumaki. They continued to walk and Naruto asked if they wanted to join them. Shino and Hinata both said yes so they walked on to the stand. When they got there Cole handed Naruto the money for food and said, "Hey, I need to go talk to Hokage-sama for a little bit, you guys have fun. I'll see you at dinner Naruto." With that he turned and left. Naruto had a eyebrow quirked but just shrugged it off and went in to enjoy his food.

. . . .

Cole walked down the streets of Konohagakure with a serious look on his face. Naruto was finally on his team and would be with them for most of his time. He told Kakashi to focus heavily on getting Sasuke and Sakura up to Naruto's level, he woud need the back up. He continued on his way to the Hokage tower thinking about what his next move should be. It wouldn't be that long before Team 7 went to Wave, so he need to get something out of the way.

He walked into the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama, I would like a word with you...in private." Hiruzen looked up from his mountain of paperwork, actually relieved to have a distraction form his old enemy. "Seinaru-san, what can I help you with?" he said as he signaled his Anbu guards to leave. Once they were gone he activated his privacy seals. Cole gave him a serious look. Hiruzen, was just a bit worried. He rarely ever seen Seinaru serious, unless it involved his son or his job as Oracle. "I need to leave the village for a while." Cole said. Hiruzen raised a concerned eyebrow. "And why's that? Where are you going?"

"Mizu," Cole replied. "Their bloodline purges have been going on for far too long, and, I have a few things I need to look into concerning the Mizukage and who is pulling his strings."

Hiruzen looked miffed. He hadn't expected the Oracle to worry about the goings on in Mizu, let alone want to go there himself and solve the issues there. "I don't know if I'd be able to stop you from leaving if you wanted to, so yes you may leave. But we do have a small issue on what the council will think of your absence." Hiruzen said. Cole thought for a moment and said, "Just say I have a political meeting in Mizu about the remaining items in Uzu. Since Uzu has fallen into their boarders, and I bet there are still items there, I could say that I would be there to request getting the items back to the Uzuzmaki clan...Anko can take my seat while I'm gone, she is my legal replacement anyway."

Hiruzen thought about it for a minute. He eventually nodded and said, "that would. But how long are you planning to be gone?" Cole scratched his chin and said, "Maybe a month? It'll take me some time to get in and out of Mizu undetected, and I also plan on actually visiting Uzu, just to see if there is anything actually left there. I also have to take care of a certain puppet master that might be able to guve me trouble." Hiruzen had a grave look on his face. Anyone that could give the Oracle, the man with the strongest doujutsu in history, problems. Would be a serious threat. Cole continued, "I'll be leaving tomorrow." With that he stood to leave the office. "By the way Hokage-sama, you should use Kagebunshin to handle your paperwork, it'll give you more time to handle the more...important...issues." With that he left the room. He smirked when he heard the Hokage banging his head on his desk yelling out that he was a idiot for not thinking of that.

. . . .

That night in the Uzumaki house, Naruto was sitting at the table with a annoyed look. "Hey kid, what's up with you?" Anko asked as she took her seat. Naruto let out a sigh, "It's Kiba, Mom. I don't know who put that stick up his ass but he pisses me off. I was just saying hi to Hina-chan and went off at me like I took his chew toy." Anko snickered at the image of the Inuzuka playing with a chew toy. She then smirked and said with a mocking tone, "Maybe he L-I-K-E-S her?" This caused Naruto to freeze and a slight look of rage came to his eyes.

But before he could go off, Cole walked through the front door. "Hey, I'm home." Naruto and Anko welcomed him home, but saw a tired look on his face. "What's up?" His wife asked. "Anko I'm gonna need you to take over for me in the council for about a month."

"WHAT? you didn't do something stupid to get another house arrest again did you?" She asked. Naruto raised his eyebrow at that. He didn't know his father had ever been in trouble with the law before. Cole just shook his head and had a serious look in his eyes. "No, I'm going on a month long mission. I can't say much about it, S rank and all. But I can say it'll be a little dangerous, and might involve Mizu." Anko looked worried and Naruto looked surprised that his father was going back into the field. "What's up with Mizu?" he asked.

Cole sighed and said, "Can't tell you yet. I'll tell you once I get back. I leave tomorrow."

. . . .

The next day, before the sun rose over Konoha. Cole walked out the front gates. He took a look behind him at the monument. He sighed and continued walking on, _"Anko, Naruto...I'll be back. I swear I'll be back."_

. . . .

 **(A/N): Who's ready for the first major ark of the story? I AM!**

 **Remember to review and as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Kirigakure

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): ALRIGHT! KIRI ARK TIME!**

 **Oh yeah Happy Thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate!**

 **TO THE STORY! *gobble* hehe...turkey noises...**

 **ok...I fucked up. I kept calling Kiri Mizu by mistake in the last chapter. Sorry bout that. I plan on not doing that little fuck up again.**

. . . .

Chapter 24: Kirigakure

. . . .

 _The next day, before the sun rose over Konoha. Cole walked out the front gates. He took a look behind him at the monument. He sighed and continued walking on, "Anko, Naruto...I'll be back. I swear I'll be back."_

. . . .

 **"Hey Kit, wake up. That alarm is annoying!"** A tired Kurama yelled in Naruto's mind. Naruto woke with a small yell. He looked around and slammed his hand on the infernal machine. "Urrgg...Sorry about that Kurama...Guess I was sleeping pretty hard there."

 **"You're worried about your father. I get that. But trust me Kit, you have nothing to worry about. No one in this world right now can possibly pose a threat to him while he has the old mans eyes and chakra,"** Kurama, strangely, consoled. Naruto sighed. He knew this already, it's just, he felt like something was going to go wrong.

. . . .

Cole's day was going anything but good. He had almost been caught by some Kiri Jonin fifteen times now and he was frustrated. _"How the hell do they keep tracking me!?"_ he thought as he hid in the ground.

Ao was on the hunt. He was working recon for the resistance movement against the Mizukage when he saw someone he wasn't familiar with sneaking around the village. Ao was apart of the resistance because once he got his implanted Byakugan, the purgers turned their eyes to him. He had enough with the idiocy of his own village. Bloodline powers were a powerful weapon to have and the destruction of them as only weakened Kiri.

 _"Alright, where are you mystery man..."_ he wondered. "Byakugan!" He looked all around the last place he saw him. It took him a few minutes but he caught him in his sights. "Gotcha." he whispered to himself. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water release: Water Dragon Bullet)" He yelled and shot a massive blast of water at where Cole was hidden.

"Ah hell no!" Cole said as he jumped from his hiding spot and continued to dodge a water bullet. "Looks like I finally caught you mystery man. So I'm gonna have you tell me what exactly you're doing here and then I may or may not kill you." Ao said in a attempt to scare his opponent.

Cole sighed. "Well this explains how I kept being found. Ao of the Byakugan eye. It is a pleasure to meet you. Aren't you a part of the resistance? Why do you care if I am trespassing in Kiri?" Cole said. Ao got into a readied stance and replied, "I am still a shinobi a Kirigakure. I have a duty to keep this village safe, be it from outsiders or itself."

Cole smirked. "That is very commendable Ao-san. But what I were to tell you that I am here to help Kiri?" Cole asked. Ao quirked an that. Cole was really banking on Ao believing him on this one. He waited for about point one of a second before he had to dodge another water bullet. "Did you really think I would just go, 'oh you say? Well let me bring you to the resistance headquarters so we can save the village!' Yeah fucking right. You must really be green kid," Ao said to Cole.

"Actually that's exactly what I was hoping for, but I guess we just aren't the trusting type." Cole said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to rough you up a bit then." Cole dashed forwards to Ao while dodging a assortment of water jutsu and kunai. He planted a kick punch into Ao's stomach to only get drenched in water after he turned out to be a water clone.

The real Ao released a wave of shuriken at Cole, who switched out with a log. "Damn kawarimi..." he mumbled. He activated his byakugan to find where his opponent was. Only to barely turn around and block a strike from some sort of rod. Cole click his tongue and backed off. "You're not half bad for a greenhorn," Ao commented. Cole chuckled, "Maybe because I'm not as green as you thought."

Ao scowled at his opponent. He had the strange feeling this was not going to be easy. Hell, he even had he feeling he was going to lose to this guy. He gritted his teeth and decided to fight on. What kind of guy would he be if he pussed out after talking so big earlier. He was going to teach this kid to fear his elders. "Well, come on then. Stop holding back on me like a little bitch and come at me."

Faster than even his prized Byakugan could track his masked opponent was on him landing blow after blow. He tried to bring his guard up but it was only batted back down. Temple, knee, ribs, liver, shoulder, kidney, stomach, sternum, neck, and jaw all felt like they were being struck at the same time over and over again. After the third wave of strikes Ao went down. beaten and broken. He looked at the masked man with swollen and defeated eyes. "Well...finish it."

Cole looked at the defeated man and said, "Don't feel like it. I don't normally kill people who are trying to do the same thing as me. I was telling the truth when I said I was here to help Kiri. But, it seems like I'll just do it on my own. Tell your comrades that they have my support, but to not get in my way." With that he shunshined away.

. . . .

"Kakashi-sensei! I can't...do any more!" A tired Sakura yelled to Kakashi who was lazily leaning against a tree reading his Icha Icha. He turned a hooded eye to his student. "Sakura, that was only you second lap. You got through the Academy didn't you? You have one more lap, try to catch up."

Sakura let out a exasperated sigh as she began to run another lap around the training ground. Naruto was on his fifth lap and didn't look tired at all (especially with the resistance seals on), and Sasuke was right behind him breathing a little hard. Once Naruto and Sasuke finished ten laps and Sakura finished her three they stood on front of their sensei. "Alright guys, 50 push ups and 100 sit ups." Sakura paled as Naruto and Sasuke began to do the workout without complaint.

After they finished their workout they again stood in front of Kakashi. "Ok, that'll be our daily warm up before we do formation and signal training. Once we have those down I'll start to train you taijutsu and ninjutsu skills." He said to his three students.

Sasuke sneered at him. "Why don't we just learn jutsu and taijutsu? We don't need formations and signals. We need power."

Kakashi sighed, but before he could answer the blonde of the bunch spoke up. "Even if we train up our ninjutsu and taijutsu we are still kids and Genin. We might end up fighting someone we can't beat on our own and will have to handle them as a team. So if we can't do that then were screwed."

 _"Man the kid can be smart when he wants to be,"_ Kakashi thought. "It's exactly like he says. Teamwork is extremely important for Genin. So we're going to train that right now."

As they went through their team training Naruto struck conversation with Kurama. _"So, how far am I with the level one cloak again?"_

 **"I'd say another three days of practice and you should be able to handle a single tailed level one cloak. It's not much of a power boost, but the cloak works as a powerful defense and since my chakra is pretty volatile it'll burn people on contact."** Kurama replied. Naruto just gave a 'huh' in acknowledgement. _"How do you think Dad is doing?"_

 **"Knowing him, he's probably talking someone into some dumb deal and getting people to do what he wants."**

Naruto snickered and his teammates looked at him weird but brushed it off when the went through the exercise again.

. . . .

"So, you expect me to believe some no name man just comes out of nowhere, beats up one of my best comrades, and wants us to believe that he is here to help us. You're joking right, cuz it sounds like a joke." Terumi Mei said to a sweat dropping Cole. Cole let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, I guess it does sound a little far fetched."

Mei looked at him and said, "Take off the mask." Cole just reponded with, "No."

Mei got a tick mark and yelled, "Just take it off damn it!"

"No."

Mei growled but stopped trying. "Fine, just why do you want to help us anyway?"

"Well, I know who is pulling the strings behind the scenes, and he is not someone you fuck around with. I also have a little grudge with the guy. So, I'm here to take him down."

. . . .

 **(A/N): Boom, chap done. I am so sorry about my little error on the last chapter so I give you this chapter early as payment. Please don't hurt me o_o**

 **BTW no update tomorrow due to the holiday. :/**

 **Remember to review and as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Oracle's Fight

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Sup guys! I'm here with another chapter for ya. So, who is ready to see how powerful Cole really is? I sure as hell am!**

 **I can't wait any more! TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 25: Oracle's Fight

. . . .

 _"Well, I know who is pulling the strings behind the scenes, and he is not someone you fuck around with. I also have a little grudge with the guy. So, I'm here to take him down."_

. . . .

The sun was going down and the Mizukage was on the move. He was heading into the mist filled forests outside his village and moving fast. He was of course being controlled to go to a set meeting point. But what he or the one controlling him didn't know, was that there was a small spider with eight little Rinnegan eyes attacked to the Kage's clothes.

Cole smirked as he followed the puppet Jinchuriki. His spider summons was doing very well on its first use. He created the spider for spying due to the fact that he can link his vision with any of the eight eyes of the arachnid. Once Yagura stopped moving Cole also stopped. "Ok, show time..."

He watched from the spider as the air in front of Yagura distorted and a orange mask began to form in front of him. "Good work my little puppet," Tobi said as he fully formed. "But it seems I no longer have any use for you. Time to harvest the Sanbi and all." Tobi reached out to Yagura's stomach but was launched from his position by some unknown force.

As he flew he righted himself and skidded on his feet. "Well...It seems that I have an uninvited guest."

Cole appeared next to Yagura and knocked the Jinchuriki out with a swift chop to the neck. "Sorry to interrupt like this, but I can't just let you take poor Isobu like that." He created a clone to take Yagura's body. As soon as the clone turned to leave Tobi tried to dash at the clone, but was stopped by a kunai planting itself by his feet. "Ah ah ah, you need to focus on me," Cole teased.

"Well, then. If you are in such of a hurry to die, then why don't you introduce yourself. You don't look like you are from Kiri," Tobi asked keeping his eye on Cole. Cole chuckled and said, "Were are my manners, I am the Oracle of the Rikkudou Sennin. Seer of the future and speaker of prophecy. I am the Oracle and I know a great many things."

Tobi stiffened when he heard him say 'Rikkudou Sennin'. He had a mirage of thoughts go through his head as to who he could be and what he could be able to do. Cole noticed that Tobi had stiffened and chuckled. "There is no need to introduce yourself though. I already know who you are and who you serve."

Tobi shifted in his stance and said, "Then you know too much." Just after saying that he jumped into the air. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Cole went through the same set of hand signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The two fireballs collided and canceled each other. Before the smoke cleared Tobi launched himself through the smoke to engage Oracle in taijutsu. Cole readied himself into his Muay Tai stance and began to avoid attacks. Even one attack from Tobi could kill him if he wasn't careful. He got close to embedding his hand in his stomach but before Tobi's strike could connect he was sent back by the same unknown force. This time however he wasn't able to right himself and skidded across the ground till he hit a tree. As he was getting up Cole pointed his hand at him. "Asura Path: Chakra Shotgun!" With that his fingers all became chakra cannons and unleashed a volley of chakra blasts at the other masked man.

Just before the blasts hit Tobi telaported behind the Oracle. He sunk his arm through the mans chest and held his heart in his hand. "Got, you." Cole turned his head to the man behind him, "Not quite, BOOM"

With that said Cole exploded. The explosion was so powerful it knocked a little over a dozen trees over. Cole walked back into the clearing just as Tobi reformed from the air. "Who are you really?" Tobi asked. No one he knew of would be able to pull off any of those moves. Other that Nagato, and he had him in his back pocket already. Cole just chuckled, "Just someone who knows what you look like behind that mask. Why don't we both take our masks off and have a little party?"

Tobi just growled and charged him again. However this time Cole already had a plan in action. "Boom," Cole exploded again just before Tobi got to him. Tobi was forced to reform again, but this time Cole was ready for this. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique) Manticore!"

Tobi was in the middle of reforming when he heard a guttural roar. He completely froze. _"Damn it, how could I get caught in a genjutsu? Kai!"_ Right as he released himself from the jutsu he took a spike to his right shoulder. "Ahhgg!" He yelled in pain. He finished forming and pulled the spike free. He continued to bleed till his arm healed. He looked to where it came from and saw a massive lion with a spiked tail. But what caught his eye was the fact the animal had the Rinnegan. He looked for a second more before he heard something coming at him.

Tobi didn't have time to reached as a massive blade cleaved his right arm and leg off. "AAAHHGG!" He yelled in pain again. "You shouldn't take you eyes off me for even a second. Uchiha Obito!" Tobi panicked as he frantically looked around for his opponent. "You lost this fight as soon as you took you eyes off me." He heard the same noise again but reacted this time. The massive blade harmlessly passed though him. He used his one good leg to get some distance.

"You'll regret interfering with me Oracle. I'll meet you again, and when I do you will die." Obito said as he disappeared.

"Damn, he got away..." Cole said. He dispelled his summons. He turned to the direction his clone went off to but stopped wide eyed. "SHIT!" he yelled as the memories of his clone came back. He heard a loud roar, and took to the trees. He needed to hurry. Kirigakure was in a mountain of troubel.

And that mountain was in the shape of the Sanbi, Isobu.

. . . .

 **(A/N): Muwahahahaha! CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**

 **You guys thought I wouldn't update today didn't you, well I proved you WRONG! (even though I said I wouldn't update today :P)**

 **Well, next time is a Bijuu vs Oracle battle so be on the lookout for the next update!**

 **Remember to review! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Isobu vs Oracle

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): What's up guys time for another chapter! And it's also time for a little Bijuu vs Kiri action!**

 **Enough talk! TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 26: Isobu vs Oracle

. . . .

 _"Damn, he got away..." Cole said. He dispelled his summons. He turned to the direction his clone went off to but stopped wide eyed. "SHIT!" he yelled as the memories of his clone came back. He heard a loud roar, and took to the trees. He needed to hurry. Kirigakure was in a mountain of trouble._

 _And that mountain was in the shape of the Sanbi, Isobu._

. . . .

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIIIT! How in the fuck did he get out!" Cole yelled to himself as he rushed to where the Sanbi was laying waste to Kiri. "Oracle!" A feminine voice called. "What in the hell happened!"

Cole turned his head to see a furious Terumi Mei followed by a bandaged Ao. Cole sighed and replied, "Obviously the Sanbi escaped from Yagura. I have no idea how, but it happened. We need to stop it before the entire village gets destroyed." Mei nodded. "And how do we do that?" She asked.

Cole looked over their options. He didn't like any of them. Most of them involved fighting the Sanbi, sealing it, or somehow for him to get Isobu to calm down. None of them were easy. "Ao, you're still injured, work on getting people out of the area and back me up from afar when you've cleared the area."

Ao would have argued but Mei cut him off, "Just do it Ao." He nodded and rushed to the village. She turned to Cole, "Anything for me to do?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, back me up. We're gonna have to take the Sanbi down somehow." Mei sighed and said, "Lead the way."

. . . .

The village was in a uproar. People were just enjoying their day when all of a sudden a three tailed demon pops up out of no where and starts crushing everything in its path. Mass panic ensued. Civilians running. Ninja futilely attacking the beast. People dying from attacks the beast let out.

One ninja was about to be crushed by a falling building but was pushed out of the way. "Look alive kid! Start getting people out of the area and tell any shinobi genin rank or lower to assist in evacuation!" Ao yelled to the blue haired teen. "Y-Yes sir!" A frightened Chojiro said as he turned to leave.

"Damn kid. What kind of ninja gets scared of his superiors?" Ao mumbled to himself.

. . . .

"RAITON: RAIMIE! (Lightning release: Thunderclap)" Cole shouted as he brought down a lighting enhanced Tekki no Hocho onto Isobu's head. The lightning flowed through the sword into the beast and forced a explosion. Isobu roared in pain and frustration. "How'd ya like that huh?" Cole mocked the demon. "Common ya stupid turtle follow me!"

The demon turned to Cole and started to come after him. One of its tails came down at him and just before it made contact it was shot back into the air. "How'd ya like that!" Cole yelled. "Here, have a taste of this!" He connected a chain that came out from his arm to his blade. He twirled the blade above his head at great speeds. After a moment the air around Cole began to pick up and water began to form around his blade. "Ninpou! Tekki Hocho no Hariken! (Hurricane of the Foe Cleaver)" Cole lashed his blade out at the demon over and over again. Water chakra on the chain to control its movement and wind chakra on the blade to make have even more cutting power.

Hit after hit knocked the demon back further out of the village. Large cuts on its shell formed and the demon yelled in pain and fury. Cole only stopped his assault once they were out of the village. Cole was breathing had and had little chakra left. "Had...Enough?" he asked the beast. Its one open eye was filled with rage and it shot a powerful blast of water at its foe. Cole smirked, "Thanks for the boost!" He absorbed the attack and got a little bit of a chakra boost from it. "Now, how about round two?"

. . . .

Mei was staring wide eyed at the entire battle. Here was that random man who showed up out of nowhere, offering help, taking on a bijuu by himself. AND PUSHING IT BACK!

The man had barely taken any damage but was successfully pushing a demon out of a village. She didn't even know what she could do to assist at this point. She juts chose to watch and see if the man could continue to hold his own.

. . . .

"Come on Isobu! Is that all!" Cole roared at the demon. Isobu roared back and began to form a Bijuu Dama. "Oh no you don't. Shinra Tensei!"

Before the bomb could complete itself it was forced into the demons face and exploded. The mountainous beast was sent flying back further into the mist covered forest. It lay on its back stunned and injured. "Now's my chance!" Cole said to himself as he jumped onto the beast. He placed a hand onto the beast and closed his eyes. His mind went blank.

. . . .

When he opened his eyes he was in Yagura's mindscape. Yagura lay on the floor not moving and Isobu sat behind him bound by a giant purple chain. **"Well, looks like you wer able to make your way here."** Isobu said with a sad tone. **"Tell me, why do you have fathers power?"**

"Hagoromo gave me his powers. I am his Oracle and I'm here to make sure the ones have been using you do not go through with their plans." Cole responded. He was worried by the chain around Isobu. It looked too similar to the one that was around the Yonbi, Son Goku.

Isobu looked down and sighed. **"I am sorry, but it is already too late for me. As you can see, that man already has me in his trap."** Isobu raised his head and looked at Yagura. **"But, it isn't too late to save Yagura-boy. He is young, and doesn't deserve to die with his village hating him."**

"Then how do I save him?" Cole asked. He already had an Idea but needed confirmation. **"Take out the chakra receivers and I should be returned to where my main body is."**

Cole nodded. "I am sorry I am too late Isobu. I had promised Kurama to bring you all together again. I will make them pay for what they have done to you and Yagura. I promise." Before Ibosu could respond Cole left the mindscape and was faced with a raging Sanbi once again.

. . . .

Cole jumped from Isobu's stomach to avoid an attack from its tail. He stood at the top of a tree and stared down the raging Bijuu. He used his Rinnegan to look for the receivers but couldn't find them. _"Damn it, I need something else to find them...AO! I need his Byakugan!"_

Cole made a clone to go get Ao and the real him continued his fight with the Sanbi. "SHINRA TENSEI!" He pushed back the three tails that were coming straight for him. Well big guy, looks like I'm gonna need to even the playing field. You're just to big for little old me to fight. SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS! KICHIYOSE NO JUTSU! ORAKURU NO ROKUJUU! (Six beasts of the Oracle)" Cole went through the needed hand signs and slammed both his palms onto the ground. A massive smoke cloud covered him and the area surrounding him.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to review and as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Six Beasts of the Oracle

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Who's ready for some summons vs bijuu fights? I am!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 27: Six Beasts of the Oracle

. . . .

 _Cole made a clone to go get Ao and the real him continued his fight with the Sanbi. "SHINRA TENSEI!" He pushed back the three tails that were coming straight for him. 'Well big guy, looks like I'm gonna need to even the playing field. You're just to big for little old me to fight. SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS! KICHIYOSE NO JUTSU! ORAKURU NO ROKUJUU! (Six beasts of the Oracle)" Cole went through the needed hand signs and slammed both his palms onto the ground. A massive smoke cloud covered him and the area surrounding him._

. . . .

. . . .Konoha. . . .

. . . .

"This is Whiskers. Target is in position."

"Good Whiskers. Pinky, Brood, are you in position?"

"This is Pinky. In position."

"This is...Brood...in position."

"Good. Whiskers, advance on the target."

"Roger."

"MEEEEOOOOOWWWW!"

"AHHH! SIT STILL YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

. . . .

In the Hokage's office a severely scratched Naruto stood holding a pissed off cat at arms length. He was staring the cat down while Kakashi and the rest of his team gave their report to the Chunnin manning the mission table. "...and that's about it." Kakashi finished. The Chunnin was about to dismiss the Gennin team when a very...large...woman barged into the room. "AH MY POOR BABY! IT'S SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK TORA-CHAAANNN~!" As the woman said this she snatched the cat from Naruto's hands and squeezed relentlessly hard on it. She gave a quick thanks to the ninja in the room and left.

Naruto had a grin from ear to ear and he mumbled something about 'stupid cats' and 'karma is a...'

Kakashi sighed and looked at the time. He turned back to the Chunnin and said, "You know. I think my team might be ready for a C rank mission. Do you have any low C ranks for tomorrow?"

The three Gennin in Kakashi's command all perked their ears up at this. The Chunnin nodded and handed him a mission scroll. "It's just a simple one. Some bandits have been causing trouble near the border Iron country."

Kakashi nodded and took the scroll. "Alright team, I want you to head home and prep for a C rank mission. I advise you bring some winter gear and enough gear for about a week." His team quickly nodded and rushed out the door.

Iruka looked worried at Kakashi. "Are you sure they're ready for a C rank Kakashi? They only made Gennin three weeks ago." Kakashi looked at the teacher. "To be honest, I think Sasuke and Sakura could use a little more time to train. But with Naruto with them he ca get them through whatever may come at them." Kakashi responded. Iruka still didn't looked convinced. He knew that Naruto was strong for his age, but he also wasn't the brightest of the batch.

Kakashi gave him his signature eye smile. "Don't worry so much Iruka. Naruto has really improved since he graduated." after saying that he left in a swirl of leaves.

. . . .

Naruto rushed into his house and went into the estate armory to start getting his stuff ready. Once he had everything organized in a few sealing scroll he rushed to his room to pack his clothes. He accidentally bumped into Anko on his way out of the armory. "OW! Hey squirt where you headed in such a hurry?"

"Oh, sorry Mom. We just got our first C rank mission!" Naruto said as he continued to his room. Anko paled a bit. She knew that Seinaru warned her about if Naruto ever got a certain C rank. "W-Whats it about?" She asked nervously. Naruto just quickly responded, "Bandits near Iron country."

Anko internally sighed in relief. She was not ready to let her son go off on a potential A rank mission against a psycho swordsman without Seinaru there to make sure things didn't go wrong.

Naruto came out of his room. He sat down in the living room and looked at his mother. "Hey, when was Dad suppose to be back?"

Anko hummed and said, "In about a week, I think."

. . . .

. . . .Kirigakure. . . .

. . . .

"KICHIYOSE NO JUTSU! ORAKURU NO ROKUJUU!" Cole roared as he slammed his palms onto the ground. A massive smoke cloud twice as large as the demon he was facing popped into the area.

Smoke slowly disappeared. As it did so one by one massive beasts became visible.

"MANTICORE!" A lion five times the size of a normal lion appeared.

"BEHEMOTH!" Manticore, while being very large, was on top of a even larger beast that was about the same size as the Sanbi. It was a massive lion like creature with two large horns coming from its forehead. The two horns seemed to give off a slight electrical pulse.

"ROC!" Next to Behemoth stood a giant Eagle that was half the size of the beast.

"LEVIATHAN!" From the ground next to Roc came a large body of water. It began to form a shape of a serpent, and once it finished forming it formed on large Rinnegan eye on its forehead(?).

"BASILISK!" Next to Leviathan stood another serpent like creature. But this one was the same size as Behemoth and had two large arms.

"GARO!" Nest to the Basilisk stood a wolf of equal size. But this wolf was made nearly completely of metal. Heat radiated from the beast and its tail was made of fire. The only trait the seamed to be flesh was its Rinnegan eyes.

Cole sat on the back of the Manticore and raised his hand towards the demon. "Hunt."

Roc took to the skies and Leviathan sunk back into the ground. Basilisk rushed the demon and Behemoth began to charge lightning in its horns. Garo ran to circle around Isobu as fire began to poor into its mouth.

Basilisk was much too fast for the demon to catch and quickly rapped itself around the demon. Once Basilisk had the demon in its grasp, his skin turned into a stone like substance and continued to squeeze.

Once Basilisk caught its target Behemoth let loose a massive bolt of lightning from its horns. It struck Isobu directly and the demon roared in pain. Basilisk however didn't feel a thing.

While Behemoth continued to shock the Bijuu, Garo let loose a massive ball of flame at it. Roc decided to improve the attack by adding a gust of wind to the flame to make it even stronger.

Isobu, who had taken a already large beating from Cole, now was completely engulfed in lightning enhanced flame. After a few moments the flames subsided and the demon was unconscious.

. . . .

On top of the Manticore Cole looked to his left right as Ao and Cole's clone showed up. "Your clone said you needed me, but it seems your summons have taken care of things." Ao said as he stared at the unconscious demon, completely overwhelmed by the power of the six summons. "Not quite, if we want to put the Sanbi away for good, I need you to pinpoint these black rods on it," Cole said as he produced a chakra receiving rod to show Ao. He nodded and activated his Byakugan. "There! on its chest! There is only one of the rods on it."

Cole nodded and said, "ALRIGHT! LEVIATHAN FINISH THIS OFF!" Out of the ground a whip of water formed and snatched the rod out of Isobu and the demon. As soon as the chakra receiver was removed purple chains formed around Isobu and the Geto Mazo appeared behind it. The chains forced the demon into the statue and it disappeared.

"HAHA we did-" Cole's victory was cut short when he felt the chakra exhaustion catch up with him. "S-shit," was the last thing he said as he fell unconscious.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to review! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: C Rank

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Sup guys time for chapter 28!**

 **Well anyway, TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 28: C Rank

. . . .

 _Cole nodded and said, "ALRIGHT! LEVIATHAN FINISH THIS OFF!" Out of the ground a whip of water formed and snatched the rod out of Isobu. As soon as the chakra receiver was removed purple chains formed around Isobu and the Geto Mazo appeared behind it. The chains forced the demon into the statue and it disappeared._

 _"HAHA we did-" Cole's victory was cut short when he felt the chakra exhaustion catch up with him. "S-shit," was the last thing he said as he fell unconscious._

. . . .

. . . .Konoha. . . .

. . . .

At the front gates of Konoha three Genin were eagerly waiting for their Jonin sensei. Naruto leaded against the gate reading a book on Fuinjutsu while Sakura paced angrily mumbling death threats about Kakashi. Sasuke was just doing his normal thing and looking off into the distance plotting all the different ways he could kill Itachi.

After a while Sakura's pacing got on Naruto's nerves. "Haven't you learned yet that Kakashi-niisan is always late!? Why do you still get angry?" He asked in a annoyed tone. Sakura stopped pacing to sneer at Naruto for yelling at her. She honestly didn't have anything against him. It was just he just had this way of getting under her skin, and the fact that her 'Sasuke-kun' seemed to not like him very much. She continued to glare at him and was about to yell something when there sensei showed up in a swirl of leaves.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched. Kakashi chuckled sheepishly and Naruto just sighed. Sasuke continued to brood. "Well you see, I got lost on the way and ran into a little old lady who needed help crossing several streets and-"

"LIAR!" Sakura interrupted. Kakashi just brushed her off and started checking over their gear. Inspecting them on how they packed for their first out of village mission. While he was checking Sakura's things, Naruto just sadly looked at his sensei and older brother figure. About a week ago he had gotten curious as to why his sensei was always late to everything and decided to tale him.

He found out that Kakashi spent more than what could be considered a healthy amount of time in front of the Hero's Monument. For an hour Kakashi just stared at the stone, softly mumbling to himself. That night Naruto went to his mother and asked why Kakashi spent so much time in front of the monument. She said it wasn't really her place to say this but she eventually explained Kakashi's past and what happened to his team.

Naruto was broken out of his daydream when Kakashi asked his to show his gear.

Sasuke and Sakura had noticed that Naruto didn't have a backpack with him and were curious as to why. They also noticed that underneath his trench coat that he had on several belts that each held a few scrolls.

Naruto took a scroll from each belt and unrolled them for Kakashi to inspect.

"In this scroll I have a months supply of food and in this one is completely filled with water. I have two scrolls for kunai and shuriken, so about two hundred each, and one scroll with a two person tent and standard survival equipment. And finally I have an assortment of seals placed on my body and clothes to store other weapons and items. I also have six empty scrolls to use for storage in case I come across anything of interest."

Kakashi let out an impressed 'huh'. "Alright, a little on the over prepared side but all in all, that's a pretty good stock of equipment. You two could learn a thing or two from this," he said to the other two Genin. "Also, when we get back, Naruto I want you to give these two a book on Fuinjutsu basics so they can learn how to use storage seal."

"Hai, sensei."

"Alright team, lets move out. The land of Iron is about a two day trip so lets be quick about it."

. . . .

The first day of travel went by quietly. Literally. No more was said between the group of Genin then what was needed. Sakura didn't even try to constantly beg the Uchiha for affection. There was a sense of tension in Naruto's two other teammates. Maybe it was because it was their first time out of the village of the fact that they were nervous that they would be fighting in their first life or death fight tomorrow. Naruto didn't know, nor did he care. He was just happy for the piece and quiet so he could continue reading his book on Fuinjutsu.

Well, it wasn't so much a book as it was notes. It was his birth fathers notes on the Hiraishin. Now, Naruto wasn't stupid. He didn't bring the actual notes with him. He transfer the notes into a book and placed a seal on it. Now, the only way you could read the contents of the book was for Naruto to pump his specific chakra into the seal (Much like Kabuto's ninja info cards).

They decided to stop for the night and switch to their winter gear for the next day. Even at the boarder between the Land of Fire and the Land of Iron the temperature was below freezing all year round.

The Land of Iron was known for three things. It's famous Samurai. It's abundant amount of Chakra Iron. And for its year round winters.

Naruto now wore basically the same outfit but his trench coat was now white and had a brown fur lining with a hood and sleeves. He used chakra to keep the rest of himself warm while his two teammates needed to bundle up a little more. Sakura wore a pink coat and white snow boots and Sasuke and Kakashi wore the standard shinobi winter attire of a cloak and normal clothes underneath.

"Alright team from here on were nearing hostile territory," Kakashi said. "The bandit camp is suppose to be near the boarder and they have been terrorizing a nearby town. Our job is to dispose of the Bandits by any means necessary. Even if they cross the boarder we have permission to pursue. This mission won't be complete until we have taken every Bandit into custody or until they are all dead. It's your call if you want to take them alive or dead. It's also allowed to take whatever spoils of war you find. You ready?"

His three Genin nodded and they made off for their target.

. . . .

In a snow covered forested area. Two men stood outside a campsite.

"Hey it's time to switch shifts." A hefty looking man said.

"Ah, alright. Man my legs are killin' me." Said a tall and lanky man. "I can't believe we got stuck with watchin' the damn camp while everybody else got to go have fun in that village."

The larger male scoffed. "Well we just gotta get good at poker 'den right?"

"Heh, I guess your right. Whens boss supose' to get back anyway?"

"I think in a hour or so."

"Ah that's good."

"Why?"

"Cuz we gotta take him down that's why."

"What do you me-" The hefty man was cut off when the lanky one punched him in the gut hard enough to knock him out. "It means, we have a job to do," Kakashi said as he dropped his Henge. He checked over the radio and said, "This is mask. You guys get that? We have an hour before things get harry. Whiskers, set some seals to let us know if anyone is close. Brood and Pinky start setting some traps and search the place for any information on this 'Boss'."

Three voices came over the radio at the same time, "Hai, Sensei."

. . . .

About forty minutes passed before Naruto felt someone cross over his seals. He reached for his radio. "This is Whiskers. Show time. About forty of them. But...ah, Sensei. I'm getting some pretty high chakra levels from three of them."

Kakashi heard this and got a serious look. It wasn't that uncommon for a rouge ninja or two to start a bandit gang, or join one. But for Naruto to admit their chakra levels were high was...worrying. "This is Mask. Good work Whiskers. Brood, Pinky I want you two stay hidden and wait till the traps are set off before engaging the targets. Whiskers I want you to assist me in...handling the three high signatures."

The three gave a chorus of 'Hia Sensie'. And a few seconds later Naruto was next to Kakashi. "So," he asked. "How high we talking?"

"Two have Chunin level chakra while one has a little less than you do, Kakashi-niisan." Naruto replied, not taking his eyes off of where the traps were in the camp.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Ok," he started. "I want you to handle the two Chunin level ones. Also I want you to make about fifty clones to help Sasuke and Sakura after the traps go off. Lead the two away from the rest and handle them. I'll take the better of the three."

Naruto nodded and they waited for the strike to engage their targets.

. . . .

On their way back the twins, Dokan and Kirigaku, were conversing about the raid they just went on. They both wore samurai like armor that was red and had fresh blood covering parts of it. They also wielded two swords each.

"Did you see that fuckers head fly into that other guy? I swear he shit himself before I cut him in half." Dokan said giving a disturbing chuckle. Kirigaku openly laughed and agreed. They were just behind with the rest of the raiding party when their older brother stopped them.

"Yo, Ginji, what's up?" Kirigaku asked. Ginji wore similar armor, but his was black and he wielded a Naginata instead of a sword. "Somethin's off." He said with a gruff voice. They watched as the others of their party walk right into a trap.

. . . .

The exploding seals did their job as the group of bandits walked into the camp. Sadly it wasn't enough to take them all out. There were still thirty bandits left when Sasuke engaged. "Katon: Gogakyu no Jutsu!" The fireball caught three of the bandits and he continued to engage the rest in physical combat. Sakura stayed back throwing kunai and shuriken at open opponents while fifty Naruto's entered the site.

"Shit!" Ginji said. "Fuckin' shinobi! Dokan! Kirigaku! Lets show them what the Ronin Brothers can do!"

"YEAH!" both of the twins replied.

They started to head to the battle when they were cut of by a tall man with one eye covered and a short kid in a trench coat. The taller of the two said, "Sorry, but we'll be your opponents."

. . . .

 **(A/N): YEEEAAHHHH! Chap done!**

 **Kinda happy with myself that this ones a little longer. I noticed that my chapters have been pretty short recently and I'm sorry about that :'(**

 **But anyway, remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Mission Complete

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Hey guys what's up? How's the kids?**

 **Well...WHO CARES! :D WE GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER TO DO!**

 **TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 29: Mission Complete

. . . .

 _"Shit!" Ginji said. "Fuckin' shinobi! Dokan! Kirigaku! Lets show them what the Ronin Brothers can do!"_

 _"YEAH!" both of the twins replied._

 _They started to head to the battle when they were cut of by a tall man with one eye covered and a short kid in a trench coat. The taller of the two said, "Sorry, but we'll be your opponents."_

. . . .

Ginji sneered at the two shinobi in front of him. "Dokan. Kirigaku. Take the boy. The tall ones mine," he said in a serious tone. He brandished his Naginata and leveled the blade end at Kakashi. "Come shinobi scum."

. . . .

Dokan and Kirigaku smiled evilly at Naruto. "Come on kid, why don't you run on home to mommy," Dokan taunted. Kirigaku chuckled darkly, "Or you could stay. I don't mind killin kids."

The twins were hopping to geode the boy into attacking. Naruto just stood his ground with a calm expression. He got into a ready stance and summoned one of his swords. "Enough talk."

Dokan smirked. "Do ya even know how ta use that tooth pick kid? How bout I show ya how to use a sword. Kirigaku, the brats mine."

Kirigaku nodded and let his brother rush the blonde youth.

Naruto kept his calm expression and engaged his single foe. Dokan was using both his blades while Naruto only used one. Over a few failed attempts to get the boys guard down and finish the fight fast Dokan became annoyed. "Heh, looks like you are bad kid, but it's time ta take the kiddie gloves off."

Dokan rushed in faster this time. He continuously attacked the blonde. He'd brought one sword down for a over head swing and the second in an upward slash. Naruto blocked the first sword with his own and to Dokan's surprise he caught the second sword with a oddly shaped kunai he summoned from his wrist.

"What the-" Dokan exclaimed before he was kicked in the chest and sent flying. He was able to land on his feet and he jumped back to his brother. "Little fuckers better than I thought. Looks like I'll need your help bro."

Kirigaku snorted. "Ah, come on! Ya couldn't kill a kid? Fine lets gut this little fuck." This time they both came at Naruto who still hadn't moved. They brought their swords together for a combined slash but missed their target when he jumped over them and launched kunai at both of them. Kirigaku used his second sword to block one while Dokan just moved his head and dodged the knife.

"My turn." Naruto said. He sealed his sword away and through another kunai they the two. He went through a few hand signs and yelled, "Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu! (Kunai Shadow Clones)" One kunai became twenty and maintained speed towards the brothers.

None of the kunai hit their targets as the brothers used their swords to expertly blocked all of the blades. "Come on kid, you'll need to do better than that." Dokan taunted. Naruto just went through more hand signs and took a deep breath. "Fuuton: Daitoppa! (Wind release: Great Breakthrough)" A powerful gust of wind came from the blonde and the two brothers were forced to anchor themselves. The wind kicked up some snow that acted like a smoke screen and also kicked up some of the fallen kunai and launched them at the brothers. Kirigaku was able to block the incoming knives through the minimal visibility but Dokan took a kunai in the neck. "Gargh!" he yelled in pain and surprise. He fell to his knees as blood pored from his neck. "BROTHER!" Kirigaku yelled. "I FUCKIN KILL YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled as he rushed the boy. Naruto quickly summoned his sword to block the quick attacks. After the first couple of strikes he noticed the blade was getting sharped and was hitting with more force. "Heh, ya like that kid? We samurai can channel chakra into our blade to change the cutting power and make them extra deadly."

Naruto didn't respond as he began to channel wind chakra into his sword. After they traded a few more blows Naruto channeled a little more chakra into his blade which caused one of Kirigaku's to snap. "What in the hell!" he yelled as he jumped back to gain distance. He now stood next to his dying brother and looked between him and Naruto. "Ah fuck this! I ain't dyin' like this to some kid!" he yelled as he turned to run away.

But before he could even take a second step Naruto called out another jutsu. "Ninpou: Kagebunshin Tetsuotome Gi! (Ninja art: Shadow Clone Iron Maiden)"

Before Kirigaku could react all of the fallen kunai around him popped into clones of the blonde boy. Every one of them had a sword aimed at him. And they impaled him. Each blade a killing blow. Neck, heart, liver, kidney, backbone, brain. Kirigaku was dead.

. . . .

Over with Kakashi, Ginji wasn't anything special. After some fighting Kakashi surprised him with a Rai Bunshin (Lightning Clone) and killed him.

"Hm, well that wasn't very interesting." He said with a disappointed tone. He looked over to Naruto and noticed that he was done with his opponents. He then turned to Sasuke and Sakura and saw that they had taken down all the bandits. "Alright, good job team. Gather any spoils you want and lets head out.

His team decided to not take anything and just left. Kakashi took another look at his students. They may be ninja, but this there first time killing. Sasuke looked a little pale but seemed alright. Sakura was shaking slightly and looked on the verge of tears. Kakashi signed and went over to console them. "Hey guys, good job. Sakura, Sasuke, I know this was your first time killing but listen, your ninja now, this will become a common occurrence. You'll learn to get use to it, but don't think for a second that feeling bad about killing someone is a bad thing. We may be ninja, but we're still human."

They two of them seemed to lighten up at his mood. Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blonde looked perfectly fine. He then looked at his opponents and nearly hurled. He saw how Naruto beat Kirigaku and what was left of his mangled corpse. "Dobe, how are you still calm after all this?" he asked in pure shock. Naruto looked him in the eye. Sasuke saw a sadness in his eyes he had never seen before.

"I don't like doing it, but it wasn't my first kill." Naruto said quietly. He turned away and started walking with Kakashi.

 _"Wasn't his first kill? When the hell did he kill someone? We haven't done any missions other than those chores of D ranks!"_ Sasuke thought. He continued to eye Naruto but didn't ask. If he wanted them to know about it then he would have told them.

Sakura on the other hand was a bit more blunt. "When would you have killed?"

Naruto sighed. "It...It isn't something I like to talk about. OK?"

This time she caught onto his tone and shut up. She had never heard Naruto without a cheerful tone and the fact he was sad shocked her.

Kakashi intervened before it got anymore awkward. "Alright guys lets move!" He then went into a run and his Gennin team followed.

. . . .

The rest of the trip was quiet.

Once they got back to Konoha they reported to the Hokage tower. Apparently the Ronin Borthers had a B rank bounty on their heads and Naruto and Kakashi were paid for their deaths.

After the debriefing of the mission, it was bumped from a C rank to a B rank due to the appearance of the brothers.

Once they finished they were excused and Naruto headed home.

He opened his front door and said, "I'm back!"

A familiar voice responded, "Hey Kid, took ya long enough, I brought souvenirs!"

"Dad!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to his father.

. . . .

 **(A/N): Alright! Done for today!**

 **So, ya got questions about Kirigakure and Naruto's first kill? Well next chapter will be about the end of the Kiri stuff and what happened to Cole after the fight. As for Naruto's first kill...you'll have to wait for the Chunnin Exams to learn that so HA!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Gifts

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Well guys, here we are. This chapter is the end of the Kirigakure ark. Also, IT FRICKIN CHAPTER 30!**

 **I've been writting for a month know and to be honest, this has become my favorite part of my day. The response I have gotten from you guys is awesome and the fact we are nearing 6000 views is just astonishing. To be honest, when I started this story I didn't think I would get anywhere close to this number. SO HA! TAKE THAT ME! SCREW ME AND MY PESSIMISM!**

 **You guys are awesome and without any further delay, TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 30: Uzushiogakure

. . . .

 _Once they finished they were excused and Naruto headed home._

 _He opened his front door and said, "I'm back!"_

 _A familiar voice responded, "Hey Kid, took ya long enough, I brought souvenirs!"_

 _"Dad!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to his father._

. . . .

Naruto came at his father into a rushing tackle. Cole caught his son in a hug. "Sup squirt! Heard you had your first C rank while I was gone. How was it?"

Naruto let go of his father and told him all about the mission. About how he set traps for the bandits and how he fought the Ronin Twins. He started to look down at the memory of him having to kill but he brushed that off. "So, are you allowed to tell me how your mission went?" He asked his father.

"Yeah I can tell you, but I'd rather have your mother here so I don't have to tell it twice." Cole responded with a smile. Naruto pouted but let it go. Cole looked at his son and asked, "So, how's the Hiraishi coming?" It had been a little over a month since Cole learned that Naruto developed a Hiraishin variant and was trying to reverse engineer the jutsu through his own version.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sheepishly replied. "It's slow...It's a lot like the Storage Hiraishin, but minus the middle man of the Pocket Dimension. And in stead of transporting chakra, I have to teleport myself or other physical objects." He pulled out his notes and showed his adoptive father. "I found Minato's notes on it in the armory hidden behind a special seal that hid itself from anyone without his blood. But now that I have it, I hardly know what to make of it. This damn thing is so complex that even with all I already know about Fuinjutsu I have no idea what half of it says."

Cole nodded. "Well, even Jiraiya of the Sannin couldn't learn the jutsu, and he's a seal master like myself. I could help you as much as I can, but until you get to the level of a seal master you won't be able to complete it."

Naruto looked down and had a shroud of sadness around him. Cole chuckled and patted his sons shoulder. "Don't let it get ya down. It's just a extremely difficult jutsu. You'll get it down soon enough. The fact you made a variant of it by just looking at the kunai with the trigger seal on it is amazing!"

Naruto looked up a bit and chuckled. "I guess it is isn't it."

Cole smirked at his son and was about to say something when he was tackled by another figure in a brown trench coat.

"What happened, what happened, what happened, tell me, tell me, tell me!?" Anko said as she shook Cole on the ground. "Stop! Stop! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" Cole begged. Anko stopped and stood up over him with a broad smile. Cole slowly stood up and went back to sit on the couch.

. . . .

. . . . **FLASHBACK**. . . .

. . . .

"HAHA we did-" Cole's victory was cut short when he felt the chakra exhaustion catch up with him. "S-shit," was the last thing he said as he fell unconscious.

All of the Six Beasts dispelled except for the Manticore. Ao reached to catch Cole before he fell but was stopped when the Manticore caught him. It growled at Ao before running off into the forest.

. . . .

About two hours passed before Cole woke back up. "Ugghh. Ok I officially hate chakra exhaustion." He looked to see the Manticore still carrying him through the forest. "Heh, thanks buddy. I think I can walk for myself now."

The beast complied by stopping and gently letting its master down. "I'll need you to stick around though, I still don't have the chakra or stability to fight yet." He said to his summons. The Manticore simply nodded and let its master lean on it as they walked through the forest.

About another hour passed and they came to the end pf the forest and to the shore of the island that made up the Land of Water. "Ok, gonna need to make camo here..." Cole mumbled to himself.

. . . .

The next day Cole had recovered from his minor chakra exhaustion and let the Manticore dispel itself. After eating his breakfast he took to the skies and made his way for Uzushio.

After an hour of flying he saw the island and landed on the northern shore.

"Ok, lets see what we can find..."

. . . .

. . . . **END OF FLASHBACK**. . . .

. . . .

"And that's about it," Cole finished his story. Anko had to shake her head to get over her amazement. "I knew I could pick em'. Defeating Bijuu and all." She leaned over to her husband and snuggled up to him.

Naruto got an annoyed look on his face. "Can you guys at least wait until I'm asleep before you start...whatever it is you're about to do?"

Cole blushed heavily. He looked down to Anko, only to see the mischievous grin on her face. He could almost hear her thoughts. 'You haven't been around for a month...oh the things that'll happen...'

Cole gulped and looked away from his grinning wife.

Naruto shuddered and then had a glossed over look to his eyes. "Hey dad, Kurama wants to know why you were fighting Isobu in the first place." He said. Cole sighed and got a sad look on his face. "He was under 'THAT' mans control. I got there too late to stop him. I was able to drive him off and seriously wound him...but I don't think it'll hold him for long. When Isobu escaped from Yagura, he had already been partially taken by the Gedo Mazo. When I defeated him he was sent back into that into that infernal statue."

"What is the Gedo Mazo?" Naruto and Anko asked at the same time.

"The Gedo Mazo is a statue that any Rinnegan bearer can summon, other than myself. It is used to store the Bijuu's chakra until all nine are collected." Cole explained.

"Why would they want to-" Naruto started to explain but was cut off by his tenant. **"The Jubii, Kit. Once me and my siblings are captured the statue would turn into the Jubii, the Ten Tailed demon. The being my father spent his entire life trying to defeat. He eventually succeeded in its defeat. He sealed its body in the moon and split its chakra into nine beings. The nine Bijuu."** Naruto nodded and went to tell what he heard from Kurama but stopped when he caught a look from his father. 'Don't tell' it appeared to say.

"What do they want with the Bijuu?" Anko asked. Cole shook his head and lied through his teeth, "I don't know. Maybe they hope to make a weapon out of their chakra, but right know. I don't know."

Anko pouted. She knew he was lying. She had been with him for twelve years know and could read him like a book. But she knew he wouldn't lie without reason so she dropped it.

"So, on to the fun part." Cole said with a smile. He brought out a scroll and unrolled it. He channeled chakra into the two seals on it and two objects appeared. The first was a pair of gauntlets that had pointed finger like claws. "These are for you Anko-chan. I found them in Uzu when I made a stop there. They are made of Chakra Iron so you can channel chakra through them, as well as put poisons in the tips of the fingers." Anko squealed and greedily took the gauntlets and gave a heavy kiss to Cole's cheek. "This just won you a little prize for later~." She purred into his ear, quiet so Naruto couldn't hear.

After Cole got his blush and slight nose bleed under control he handed the second item to Naruto. It was a ninjato. The sheath was pure white and so was the handle, but once Naruto drew it to view the blade, it was a dark red and seemed to glow slightly.

"Woah..." was all Naruto could say. **"Where did you find this..."** Kurama breathed. Cole smirked and chuckled. "That is the Kitsune no Kiba. The 'Fang of the Fox'. I also found this in a hidden vault in Uzu. And if my guess is right, it reacts to Kurama's chakra. Since I couldn't even unsheathe the blade."

"K-Kurama says this was made over a hundred years ago...They used pieces from one of his fangs and some of his fur to make the blade...It just radiates his chakra. This...this is amazing..." Naruto said in amazement. He could see the chakra starting to coil off from the blade. It seemed the blade made its own chakra and never ran out. "That's Dad...You're the best." He said as he put the blade back into its scabbard and hugged his father.

Cole chuckled. "Why don't I get dinner started. I bet you two didn't have a decent meal since I left."

His answer came from two growling stomachs. He shook his head and mumbled, "what would you two do without me."

. . . .

 **(A/N) DONE!**

 **Ok guys, I know the story progression is a little slow, but I'm gonna start to pick up the pace a bit. The next chapter will be the start of the Wave ark and I plan on it being about four to five chapters long, so yeah.**

 **Well, remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time.**


	31. Chapter 31: Wave

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Sup guys time for the good old 31. This chapter is the start of the Wave ark. I AM EXCITED!**

 **TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 31: Wave

. . . .

 _Cole chuckled. "Why don't I get dinner started. I bet you two didn't have a decent meal since I left."_

 _His answer came from two growling stomachs. He shook his head and mumbled, "what would you two do without me."_

. . . .

. . . .Hokage Tower. . . .

. . . .

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba begged. "We can't do another D rank! I think I'm going crazy!" The red eye'd Jonin just gave a unamused look to the feral boy. "kiba, you have only been a Genin for little over a month, you aren't ready for any higher rank missions."

Kiba narrowed his eyes and growled, "But the Dobe and the Emo were?" Kurenai flinched a bit. "Kiba those two are-"

"Kurenai-sensei, if I may," Shino interrupted. "I believe that our team is ready for a C rank mission. Why? Because we have finished well over the minimum number of required D rank missions, as well as our team work is nearly flawless."

Hinata nodded and said, "I-I agree with Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei. If Naru-kun's team was ready for a C rank mission, then I believe our team is ready as well."

Kurenai sighed. She couldn't argue with that. She was surprised by Hinata though. Usually the girl never talked to anyone unless talked to first. "Fine, I'll see what we can get." She walked up to the missions desk. "Do you have any low C ranks?" The Chunin looked around at the scrolls he had on hand. After a moment he said, "Hmmm, I don't have any here, but I think Hokage-sama has one set aside for a Genin team to take. Go see him and request for the mission to Wave."

Kurenai nodded and thanked the man. She turned to her team. "Wait here I need to go talk to Hokage-sama about the mission." With that she left the room and walked to the Hokage office. She was about to walk in when his secretary stopped her. "Sorry Yuhi-san, but Hokage-sama is in a meeting with Uzumaki-sama at the moment."

"Oh, well. Ok I guess I can wait out here." She said. But then a voice came through the door. "Let her in Miko-san."

The secretary sighed. "Well you heard him, go on in." Then she mumbled something about 'old men and their hearing'. "I heard that!" Hiruzen said through the door.

Kurenai chuckled slightly when she saw the secretary pale a bit. She walked through the door and instantly saw the extremely tall man standing in front of the Hokage's desk. She had met him before many times due to her being best friends with Anko, but the guys height never ceased to amazer her.

She smiled and said, "Hello Uzumaki-sama, and welcome back, I hope you and Anko-chan are doing well?" Cole smiled back at Kurenai, "It's good to see you again Kurenai. And yes, me and Anko-chan are doing quite well." He finished with a slight blush that made Kurenai giggle.

Hiruzen cleared his throat to get their attention. He gave his trademark grandfatherly smile, "Now Yuhi-san, what can I do ya for?"

"The Chunin at the mission desk said that you had a C rank mission held onto for a new Genin team to take? The one to Wave." Kurenai said taking a serious tone. Cole and Hiruzen tensed a bit. The only reason why Hiruzen was holding onto the mission was because of the warnings Oracle had given him about it. He didn't go into detail, but he said it would be too dangerous for any normal Genin teams.

"Are you sure your team is ready for a C rank mission, Yuhi-san?" Hiruzen asked reigning in his tension so it didn't leak into his words. Kurenai shrugged and said, "Honestly Hokage-sama, I don't. But I also feel like their skills are both being wasted and not improved by normal D ranks."

Hiruzen scratched his chin in contemplation. He honestly didn't want to give this mission out to anyone other than a team of Jonin or Chunin, but Oracle warned him that a Genin team must be the one to take the mission. After a few more seconds the one who warned him spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, I might have a solution for this."

. . . .

The next day Team 8 was waiting for their sensei at the main gates to the village. Kiba was sitting cross legged and his right leg was shaking. He growled and said, "Where the hell is Kurenai-sansei!? She's never late!"

"Kiba, Kurenai-sensei probably has a good reason to be late." Shino said. Hinata nodded and agreed with her teammate. Another five minutes passed before their sensei showed up.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up with our client here." She said with a little ice in her words. Their client, who was a older looking man with a bottle of Sake in his hand, said, "Ah, come on *hic* it was a complement."

Kurenai just narrowed her eyes at the old man. She sighed and turned her attention to her team. "OK, this is Tazuna. Our mission is to escort him home to Wave country and protect him as he finishes building his bridge."

"I expect the best protection out you brats, even if it costs you your lives" Tazuna said, instantly sober. Kurenai shook her head and continued. "We aren't alone by the way, Team 7 is joining us on this mission." Kiba jumped up and began yelling. "WHAT THE HELL SENSEI!? Why do we have to share a mission with the Dobe and Emo!?"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata scolded her teammate. "Show some respect to Kurenai-sensei. Her orders are final and we don't have room to argue."

Everyone turned to the normally quiet girl and she blushed slightly. In truth, Hinata was overjoyed to be able to go on a mission with Naruto. They haven't been able to see each other since they graduated and she began to miss her best friend.

Kurenai cleared her throat to gain her composure. "W-Well, anyway. They'll be here soon. Also, I am still the team leader for this since I'll be the only Jonin sensei on this mission."

Shino raised an eyebrow at this. "What about Kakashi-sensei?" He asked. "Kakashi has been given a separate mission form his team. The mission he is going on is too hi a level for his Genin, so Hokage-sama gave me control of both teams for his mission."

Kiba huffed. "I still don't like it..."

"Like what? That I'm gonna make you look bad dog breath?" A voice said from behind him. Kiba jumped and turned. "What the hell Dobe!? Do you wanna die!?"

Naruto chuckled but ignored the threat. He turned to Hinata and rushed her into a hug. "HINA-CHAN! I have gotten to see you since graduation! I missed you!"

Hinata giggled and blushed furiously. "I-It's good t-to see you again, Naru-kun. I missed you too."

Kiba growled, "Fuckin' love birds..." Kurenai turned to her student. "KIBA language!" He just growled again and turned away. Akumaru whined at his master. Sakura and Sasuke arrived a few minutes later. Sasuke and Kiba didn't get along any better and Sakura kept yelling to stick up for Sasuke.

Kurenai sighed. _"This is going to be harder than I thought."_ She sighed and steeled herself. "Alright teams, lets move."

. . . .

The first few hours went by as follows. Sakura would ask Sasuke for dates while he would ignore her. Every know and then Kiba would try to start a fight with Naruto but would be stopped by either Kurenai or oddly enough Hinata. Hinata and Naruto talked about all the things that they had been doing since graduation. Honestly Kurenai was happy to see Hinata out of her shell, Naruto seemed to be a good influence on her. And Shino was just silently walking with Tazuna.

Things were pretty quiet until Kurenai spotted a puddle in the middle of the road. She narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

Her being a Genjutsu specialist she was able to easily see through the illusion. Besides, it was mid summer and it hadn't rained in weeks. Only an idiot (or a fresh out of the academy Genin) wouldn't notice it. She looked around at the six Genin and found that only two people noticed the oddity.

Naruto and Shino were keeping a careful eye on the puddle while looking inconspicuous.

She turned her attention back to the puddle when suddenly two shinobi jumped out of it and caught her in a chain made of shuriken.

"One down," the one on the left said as they ripped Kurenai to pieces.

. . . .

 **(A/N): And that's the start of the Wave Ark!**

 **Ok, I have a question to answer**

 **"Will there be lemons?"**

 **My answer...No. Sorry guys but I do not write smut and would feel VERY uncomfortable if I knew people were reading something like that if I wrote it. Sorry :P**

 **Well, anyway, remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Demon in the Mist

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know this by now...**

 **(A/N): YO!**

 **Ya know what I hate? Friends who think they're funny by pressing random keys on your key board that end up closing all your windows while you have a unfinished document up and not saved :D**

 **...anyway, TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 32: Demon in the Mist

. . . .

 _She turned her attention back to the puddle when suddenly two shinobi jumped out of it and caught her in a chain made of shuriken._

 _"One down," the one on the left said as they ripped Kurenai to pieces._

. . . .

Five of the six Genin paled when they saw the grotesquely mangled and cut...chunks...of Kurenai land on the ground. Sakura screamed and Tazuna fell on his ass, wide eyed at the horror he had just seen.

The enemy shinobi on the right turned his head towards the older man. "Two down," he said as he and his partner charged Tazuna.

They got within five feet of the man before they were stopped by an enraged blonde. Naruto stopped their movement by pinning their chain to the ground with one of his swords. The two assailants looked to the blonde as he summoned another two swords. Naruto looked them with cold and calm eyes. "You just fucked up in one of the worst possible ways," he growled at the two enemy ninja.

For some reason, the two more experienced ninja felt something they never thought a twelve year old could make them feel. Fear.

"Meizu, detach!" the one on the left said. "Alright Gozu!" the now named Meizu said to his brother. With a quick flip of their wrists they detached the chain from their gauntlets. Meizu charged Naruto straight on while Gozu tried to circle around him.

Naruto raised his left sword and blocked an attack from Meizu and mumble, "Ninpou: Chikyu Ryu Bunshin. (Ninja art: Earth's Dragon Clone)"

After saying that a clone came out of the ground and shot a fireball at Gozu, who was still trying to circle around him. "SHIT!" he said as he dodged just enough to not get killed by the fire. But not enough to get away without any burns. "Ahhh!" he hissed in pain as his left arm blistered and bubbled from the burn.

"Gozu! You bastard I'm gonna kill you!" Meizu yelled as he continued to attack Naruto. The blonde turned his attention to him and began to block and side step all of Meizu's attacks.

The five other Genin all had different reactions to how Naruto was handling the two more experienced ninja.

Kiba was wide eyed and trying to fathom how the 'Dobe' could be fighting two enemy ninja at once. Sakura was still shocked still by what happened to Kurenai. Sasuke was seething. _"How did the Dobe get so strong!? I will make him tell me, even if I have to beat it out of him!"_

Shino had an eyebrow quirked up. He hadn't known that Naruto was that good, he knew he was better than most of their class, but to be able to fight two enemy that seemed to be around Chunin level impressed him. However unlike the others he was about to act.

Throughout the fight he was slipping some of his insects over to Gozu and Meizu without anyone noticing.

Hinata was also waiting for her moment to strike. She had her Byakugan activated and waited for an opening to strike.

And she found it. Naruto kicked Meizu in the stomach and got some distance. The slight off balance Meizu had was all Hinata needed. She rushed to get in front of her target, "You're within my field of divination! Eight Trigram: Thirty Two Palms!" And then she began to systematically shut down Meizu's tenketsu points.

Once she finished her combo of thirty two strikes Meizu fell to the ground unconscious. "Meizu!" Gozu yelled and tried to rush at Hinata to avenge his brother, but when he tried to move he fell to the ground. "W-What the hell?" he said with a suddenly weak voice.

"Looks like you are starting to feel the effects my insects had on you. They will each away at your chakra until either you die, or I call them back." Shino said as he walked up to Gozu.

"D-damn you..." Gozu said before he was knocked unconscious due to lack of chakra.

Naruto put away his swords. "Good job Hina-chan, you too Shino." Hinata smiled at Naruto and Shino merely nodded.

"How the hell did you get that much power Dobe!?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto just ignored him and looked over to the trees. "So Kurenai-sensei, learn what ya wanted to know?"

Everyone except Sasuke turned to the trees to see Kurenai standing there smiling at how her students reacted to this kind of situation. "Yes I did Naruto-kun. Hinata, Shino, Naruto, good job in not locking up in this kind of situation. But Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, you need some work. I expected my team to freeze up since this would be their first time in a life or death situation, but not you two."

Sasuke and Sakura were ignoring her, but in different ways. Sasuke was still staring at Naruto, waiting for an answer. And Sakura was too overjoyed that Kurenai was still alive to care about what she was saying.

Kurenai noticed this and just sighed in frustration. She shook her head and looked to the now bound Meizu and Gozu. "Alright, if you guys will excuse me for a moment, I'd like a word with these two...and you as well, Tazuna." Said man gulped and got up and followed Kurenai, who was dragging the unconscious brothers behind her.

. . . .

About an hour later Kurenai and Tazuna walked back out to were the Genin were waiting. "Alright, everyone gather round, I have a story to tell." A somewhat angry Kurenai said to get their attention. She went on to explain the situation about the Demon Brothers and their employer Gato. She also explained why they were after Tazuna and that Gato had basically made all of Wave country his personal play pin. "So, I already sent word to Konoha to pick up the brothers, but, I'm gonna let you guys decided if we continue on with the mission. Personally, I wouldn't, but, I know a few of you well enough that after hearing what condition Wave is right now, that you would stay to help even against my orders." She said as she eyed Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto caught on that she was talking about him and scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, you just pegged me for what I was going to say. Ya, I'm gonna stay on the mission. It wouldn't be right to just let this Gato guy get away with what hes done to those people."

Hinata nodded and said, "I'm with Naru-kun either way."

Kiba huff. "I guess if the Dobe is going to help out, then I might as well."

Shino nodded in agreement with his team. Sasuke just gave his one syllable answer "Hn". Sakura was a little hesitant. She knew she would hold everyone back based on what just happened, but she eventually agreed because she just couldn't do anything other than what her "Sasuke-kun" would do.

Kurenai nodded and smiled. She turned to Tazuna and said, "Alright, looks like we'll continue with the mission."

Tazuna nearly jumped with joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am honored that you all would risk your lives for the sake of Wave!"

. . . .

Another hour passed as the two teams made their way. They had just come to the edge of the water where they were suppose to meet the man who would ferry them across when a thick mist came in. They looked around for a moment, but noticed a small boat come through the mist.

The rower looked between Tazuna and his Shinobi escort. "There are too many of ya to fit in the boat. I'll have to make another trip.

"Not at all," Kurenai said. "You can fit six right?" THe rower nodded. "Then me and Naruto will walk."

The Genin all looked at her like she was crazy. "Um...sensei, there aren't any bridges or any way across by foot..." Sakura said a little embarrassed for Kurenai.

Naruto just shook his head. "No Sakura she means like this." He said as he took a few steps to the water. Once he reached the edge he placed one foot on the surface and continued to walk on the water. Safe to say that the other Genin, minus Hinata, dropped their jaws on the ground.

"How the hell can you do that!?" Kiba asked. Kurenai answered for Naruto. "It's a higher level chakra control exercise. By channeling chakra into your feet you can make yourself 'stick' to any surface and walk on it. Water is harder for people to walk on because its surface changes constantly, but with enough practice it becomes like second nature to walk on it."

"When are you gonna teach us how to do that? And how does the Dobe know that already!?" Kiba asked again. Naruto sighed. "Honestly Dog breath, I don't know why you call me Dobe, I was the second place in the Academy, and that is only because of my written exam scores."

Kiba scoffed at him, "Ya whatever. You not getting the written part down just shows how stupid you are." Naruto was gritting his teeth and Hinata frowned at Kiba. Kiba suddenly shivered when he felt a little killing intent leak form Naruto, but Naruto calmed himself before he went overboard. "Whatever, lets just go."

. . . .

Once they reached the shore they began to walk towards Tazuna's house. However, once they got of the boat, Akumaru began to growl. Kiba looked down to his partner. "What is it, smell something?" He took a few sniffs for himself and his eyes widened. "Guys, there's someone coming. Fast."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around. She gasped and yelled, "Everyone get down!" Once they all ducked a massive sword wiped over their heads and embedded itself into the side of a tree. On top of the handle stood a man with bandages covering his face and a Kiri headband on the side of his head.

"Heh, looks like Meizu and Gozu got done in by a bunch of no name brats." The man said. "Well, since I don't know any of you, and I doubt you know me, introductions are in order. I am Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist!"

. . . .

 **(A/N) BOOM DONE!**

 **Welp, next time its a little Zabuza vs everybody magic so yeah.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Demons on Parade

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!**

 **TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 33: Demons on Parade

. . . .

 _"Heh, looks like Meizu and Gozu got done in by a bunch of no name brats." The man said. "Well, since I don't know any of you, and I doubt you know me, introductions are in order. I am Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist!"_

. . . .

"Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, with me! Shino your on support, Hinata, Sakura, protect Tazuna!" Kurenai ordered pulling out a kunai and getting into a defensive stance.

Kiba got into his and Akumaru's stance and asked, "Sensie, who is this guy?" Kurenai responded without taking her eyes off of the enemy shinobi in front of them. "Momochi Zabuza, A rank nuke-nin from Kirigakure. Also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Zabuza chuckled darkly at them. "Well, well. Looks like someone does know me. Hey brats do you wanna know why I'm called a Demon?" He said while he let his killing intent leak out little by little. He didn't get to tell them when a blonde beat him to the punch. "The freak killed his entire graduating class in the Academy." Naruto said in a 'matter-a-fact' tone.

The other Genin looked at him. "What? My dad had me memorize the bingo book." He said in an offended tone. Zabuza just started to laugh a little more. "Well kid, bet your little dad won't get to see you again after today. Unless you give me the old fart without any trouble."

Naruto's normal happy go lucky eyes changed as soon as Zabuza stopped talking. They changed to a cold and uncaring glare. His, fight or die switch was flipped. "Enough talk..." He mumbled as he slowly brought his hands to his wrists and summoned his swords, never dropping his glare.

Zabuza smirked. "So the blonde thinks he's tough shit, huh?" He said as he reached down and pulled his sword out from the tree. He dropped down to the ground and hefted the slab of iron onto his shoulder. He cocked his head a let out a sadistic chuckle. "Well kid...you can eat shit." He said as he left out the full extent of his killing intent.

Everyone froze. Feeling this much killing intent for the first time made there eyes widen and there knees shake. Sasuke nearly brought a Kunai to his throat when something snapped them out of their fright.

There was a laughter. A deep and evil sounding laugh. But it wasn't coming from Zabuza.

Naruto just glared a Zabuza, letting a smirk come across his face. Zabuza looked the the kid and noticed that his eyes had changed again. Instead of the blood chilling blue, they were red with black slits for pupils. The whisker mark his face were rougher and his hair stood more on end. "You call that killing intent?" The blonde asked in a deeper voice than his normal jovial tone. "If that's all, why don't we get started?"

Kiba and Sasuke were openly gaping at Naruto. They had just near killed themselves due to the amount of killing intent they had just felt, but the blonde just shrugged it off and laughed. The rest were looking at him confused, except for Hinata. Who had returned to her ready stance and activated her Byakugan to track the masked enemy.

Zabuza was surprised. He had NEVER met anyone who could just shrug off his killing intent like that. He began to chuckle and smirked at the boy. "I like you kid. Too bad I'll have to kill you. You would have made a perfect tool for me to use."

Naruto frowned and readied himself. "Like I said, enough talk."

"Couldn't agree more." Zabuza agreed and then flew through hand signs with blinding speed. "Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Hiding in the Mist Technique)."

A dense fog covered the area and obstructed everyones view. Well, everyone but Hinata. She scanned the area and spotted him. "Naru-kun, three O'clock!"

He nodded and mumbled, "Ninpou: Chikyu Ryu Bunshin." A second Naruto rose from the ground next to him and let loose a fireball towards the direction Hinata pointed out for him. "SHIT!" Zabuza yelled as he narrowly dodged the flame. "Not bad kid, didn't expect a clone to come at-" he was interrupted by another boy and his dog. "Getsuga! (Passing Fang)" Kiba yelled as he and Akumaru attacked Zabuza with the Inuzuka clan technique.

Zabuza ducked and spun around the two and planted a kick to both of them as the passed. "Tch, how do ya keep finding me?" He wondered aloud. Kiba groaned as he got up, but then chuckled. "You can fool an Inuzuka's nose, or a Hyuuga's Byakugan. And I bet by now Shino has his bugs getting to you."

Zabuza's eyes widened a bit, but then he smirked. "This'll be more fun then I thought it would be. Heh, I might take the girls Byakugan for myself..."

Naruto, who had heard this scowled. He went through a few hand signs and mumbled, "Enough hiding, Fuuton: Daitoppa! (Wind release: Great Breakthrough)." A powerful gust of wind can over the area kicking up rocks and uprooting a few bushes, as well as dispersing the fog.

Kurenai used this chance to catch where Zabuza was and cast a Genjutsu. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu! (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)" A tree formed behind the disoriented Zabuza and its roots caught him and held him in place. "I have you now." Kurenai said as she came out of the tree and sunk a kunai into Zabuza's neck.

But to her dismay, instead of blood coating her knife, water spilled out of his neck. 'Zabuza' splashed into a puddle of water and appeared next to the Jonin. "Too bad for you bitch." He said as he brought down his sword. He was inches from hitting Kurenai when his movement was stopped.

Naruto was struggling to hold the stronger shinobi back. He had block the attack with both of his swords cross guard. "Hey, Sensei, mind getting the fuck back?!" He yelled as he continued to hold his block. Kurenai jumped out of the way letting Naruto drive the larger blade to his right. He jumped back to gain some distance.

Zabuza smirked. "What, don't wanna keep playing with me brat?" Naruto just looked into the older mans eyes and said one word. "Boom!"

A glowing mark appeared on Zabuza's sword and exploded. The force knocked the wind out the nuke-nin but didn't hurt him all that much. But it did succeed in knocking his sword from his hands. As the blade flew through the air a Naruto clone came out of the ground and snatched the sword, quickly sinking back into the ground.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I WILL GUT YOU SLOWLY!" Zabuza roared as he pulled out a kunai and charged the blonde. Only to be forced back by a swarm of kunai as well as a fireball. He looked around and noticed the dog boy, his sensei, and the emo looking one had surrounded him.

Naruto pointed a sword at him and calmly said, "Stand down, your out numbered and without that sword, a lot less of a threat." Zabuza laughed at the kid. "You think I always had that sword? I'll show you just why I am known as a Demon!"

He through kunai at the three others making them dodge as he charged Naruto. He brought out two more kunai and engaged him in kenjutsu. They seemed evenly matched for the moment, even with Zabuza having to dodge the kunai, shuriken, and passing attacks from the Inuzuka.

The fight continued for a few minutes and neither gave any ground. Naruto blocking and dodging just as much as he attacked. Zabuza brushing off small cuts and delivering just as many. Then they clashed and lock weapons together.

 _"Who is this kid!? And what the fuck is with his eyes!?"_ Zabuza frantically thought as he stared into Naruto's crimson eyes. He felt colder and weaker the longer he looked into the eyes and decided to break the lock by kicking Naruto away.

Naruto skidded to a stop, still on his feet. As soon as he had his footing he came right back at the nuke-nin with just as much force as before.

"WHAT-THE-FUCK!" Zabuza yelled after each exchange of blows. Naruto maintained his calm expression, but on the inside he was different.

. . . .

. . . .Mindscape. . . .

. . . .

"Shit, we won't be able to hold out for much longer at this rate." Naruto exclaimed with the slight hint of panic in his voice. Kurama snorted, **"This wouldn't even be a fight if used a tail or two, not that tiny amount of chakra to enhance your reflex's."**

Naruto shook his head. "No, if I use any more of your chakra everyone will be able to feel it. I'm not ready to reveal this to everyone. Especially Hina-chan." He mumbled the last part, but with Kurama's large ears he caught it. He tilted his ears back and lowered his head. He sighed inwardly, knowing one of the boys biggest fears was Hinata rejecting him when he finally told her the truth. **"Listen Kit, she's gonna find out sooner or later, but you need to pull out all of the stops to take this guy down. I think he's about at Kakashi's level and even with the backup you have you can't beat him without this.**

Naruto thought for a minute. He sighed and said, "Fine, but only half a tail. No cloak. I don't want everyone to piss themselves when they see this."

Kurama nodded and Naruto slipped back into reality.

. . . .

. . . .Battle. . . .

. . . .

Naruto was finally over powered by Zabuza and sent flying into a tree. He slid down the tree appearing to be knock out. Zabuza huffed. "Well brat, you gave me a damn good workout. I bet in a couple of years you could hold your own with the best, but you die today."

Hinata looked in shock as Zabuza charged the down Naruto. They were out of her range and the others were currently preoccupied with his clones. "NARUTO!" She closed her eyes and cried.

Everyone stopped, even Zabuza's clones when they heard the scream. They turned their heads to see what they thought would be a dead Genin. But what they saw, surprised them more than anything.

Naruto was holding Zabuza by both of his wrists, stopping his kunai from hitting him. A small shroud of red chakra enveloped him. Naruto opened his eyes and stared into Zabuza's. **"You wanted to see a demon? Well here I am!"**

. . . .

 **(A/N): Done! End oh chapter!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	34. Chapter 34: Fox vs Demon

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Welp, Naruto's about to kick someones ass to next Tuesday, so...GET THE POP CORN!**

 **TO THE** **STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 34: Fox vs Demon

. . . .

 _Everyone stopped, even Zabuza's clones when they heard the scream. They turned their heads to see what they thought would be a dead Genin. But what they saw, surprised them more than anything._

 _Naruto was holding Zabuza by both of his wrists, stopping his kunai from hitting him. A small shroud of red chakra enveloped him. Naruto opened his eyes and stared into Zabuza's._ _ **"You wanted to see a demon? Well here I am!"**_

. . . .

"What the-" was the only thing Zabuza could say before a blur of blonde hair smashed into his face and sent him flying. He skidded on the ground and rolled to his feet. He gingerly touched his now broken nose and glared daggers at the kid who broke it. He then looked to the shocked shinobi around him and his equally shocked clones. "Well, the fuck do you think your doing! Kill the fuckers!" Zabuza roared at his clones. They turned back to the other shinobi and continued fighting.

Sasuke was being press fighting just one clone. He was distracted and letting the clone get into his guard too many times. He was awe struck by the display of power that Naruto was showing, and he was furious. _"What the hell! That Dobe should be nothing compared to me! I'm an Uchiha damn it! Why is he stronger than me!?"_ He mentally growled. He turned his attention back to the clone right as it struck him in the gut, sending him flying. "You should really pay attention. It just might keep you alive long enough to make this interesting." Clone said with a sadistic chuckle.

Sasuke got up and growled at the clone. "I can't lose to someone like you! I'm the last Uchiha! You are nothing to me!" He roared as he charged the clone with a new found strength.

Kiba was held up by two clones and was trying to deliver a hit with his Getsuga, but he was narrowly missing and dodging attacks. Shino was able to take one of the two clones he was fighting down when he caught it in a swarm of Kikaichu, but now that the other clone was on the look out for any bugs and was proving to be more difficult for the young Aburame.

Hinata had been faring well for herself. The Zabuza clone she was facing was smart to not get into a physical fight with her. One hit to any of his tenketsu and he would pop. So they were having a game of keep the clone away from the Hyuuga. Sakura was backing Hinata up from a distance with the occasional kunai while she stood next to Tazuna 'protecting' him.

Kurenai already took out two of the four clones after her and she was slowly working her way to take down the last two. She knew it would take her and at least Kiba and Naruto to take down the original, but to her surprise Naruto was actually pushing the rouge Anbu back.

. . . .

Zabuza glared at the blonde who was pushing him back. "Hey brat, the fuck is with that red chakra?" He asked. But he was only answered with a feral growl. Naruto blurred out of sight and appeared next to the mask man. Zabuza brought up a kunai and blocked the first sword, but had to dodge the second. This gave Naruto the opening he was looking for. He through a kunai at him and flew through a series of hand signs. "Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

One kunai became fifty and continued on their path to Zabuza. To the mans credit he blocked all but five, and those five only grazed him. "Ninpou:Kagebunshin Tetsuotome Gi" Naruto shouted and ten of the kunai turned into Naruto clones and attempted to stab the Demon of the mist, but ended up killing a rabbit that he used for a Kawarimi. Naruto looked around for his target. His head snapped around to where he could sense the building of a lot of chakra and looked over to the water. Zabuza was standing on top of hit and roared, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" A massive water dragon came out of the water and charged Naruto.

Naruto used a Kawarimi with one of his clones and let the dragon kill that instead of him. Naruto then went through his own hand signs and took a deep breath. "Fuuton: Renkudan! (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)" He slammed his palm on his stomach and let out a powerful torrent of wind. Zabuza didn't have the time to dodge so he just cut off the chakra to his feet and dropped into the water.

Naruto smirked as he and two of his clones saw this. They each did the same set of hand signs. "Raiton: Raisho! (Lightning Release: Thunder Palm)" They said at the same time. A shroud of lighting covered their hands and the drove their hands into the water Zabuza was still under. They applied more chakra into the palms and the lighting became more intense.

After a moment they stopped and Zabuza crawled out of the water slowly, his muscles jolting every other movement. He slowly tried to stand up, but ended up leaning against a tree. With the his now lack of chakra and heavy damage, his clones dispelled and that let the others on Naruto's team to join them.

When Naruto saw them coming he cut the supply of Kurama's chakra. That, was a mistake. He pitched forward and nearly fell on his face due to the sudden chakra exhaustion. He was caught by Hinata and Sakura and they held him up right. Kurenai walked forward with a kunai in her hand. "Well, looks like this is the end for you Momochi Zabuza." she said as she brought the kunai up to through, but stopped when she saw two senbon impale his throat. A hunter ninja came down to the now 'dead' Zabuza and picked up his body.

The hunter turned to their group. "Thanks for giving me the opening. I've been hunting him for months and just got him." He said with a soft voice. Kurenai smiled and nodded to the hinter ninja. The hunter left with Zabuza's body. But right before they left Naruto weakly tried to stop them. "W-wait, he's...still...alive!" He said while panting. But as soon as they left he couldn't sense them anymore. He cursed under his breath and fell to unconsciousness.

"Naru-kun!" Hinata said in distress as he fell unconscious. She laid him down on the ground and checked his vitals. She let out a sigh of relief. He was only suffering from chakra exhaustion, but when she used her Byakugan, she gasped. "He has multiple cracked ribs and a broken collar bone!"

Kurenai's eyes widened at the fact that he was injured so heavily, yet he continued to fight like nothing hit him. Besides the injured bones, he also had several cuts on his body and his coat and shirt were basically shredded. "We need to treat his injuries as soon as possible! Tazuna, how far is your home?" She asked with a forceful tone.

Tazuna responded quickly. "Another mile up the road."

"Ok team, we going to move quickly." She said as she picked up Naruto and turned to move.

. . . .

A few minutes later they arrived at Tazuna's home and were greeted by a woman around the same age as Kurenai. "Father your home!" She said in a happy tone. She then paled when she saw the bleeding child in the woman's arms. "Come in quickly! Inari! Get me some hot water right now!" She said as she rushed back into the house.

They hurried into the house. The woman turned to Kurenai and said quickly, "My names Tsunami, follow me, there's a room we can use to treat him."

Kurenai nodded and followed the woman. They laid Naruto's bleeding form down on a futon and a little boy brought a bucket of hot water. "Thank you Inari," Tsunami said as she started cleaning the blood off of the boy on the ground. Inari didn't reply but just angrily looked at Kurenai and Naruto. "Why are you even here?" He asked. "You just going to die!" He yelled as he ran from the room.

Tsunami sighed as she began to bandage Naruto. "Sorry about him, hes had it rough recently...we all have..." She mumbled the last part, but Kurenai was able to catch it. She decided to let it go and turned her attention to Naruto.

She almost gasped when she saw one of his cuts already healing. When Tsunami saw it, she did gasp. "H-how?" She asked no on in particular. She shook her head and asked Kurenai, "What all is wrong with him?"

"A few fractured ribs and a broken collar bone, here I'll go get Hinata, she can help you with this more than I could, she's the only one of us with any form of medical training." Kurenai said as she left the room.

A small girl with lavender eyes came through the door and adressed Tsunami with a slight bow. "I am Hyuuga Hinata." She introduced herself. "H-how is Naru-kun?" She asked.

Tsunami smiled at the girl. "He's not in danger or anything. Actually his wounds are already healing. I just need your help setting his collar bone."

Hinata nodded and helped to the best of her ability.

After a few minutes they had Naruto bandaged and his bones set. They left the room to let the boy rest and went into the living room with everyone else.

Sakura looked to Tsunami and asked the obvious question. "How is he?" Tsunami let out a slight sigh and said, "He's out of immediate danger and should heal up nicely, but it'll take a while, broken bones can take a while."

Hinata spoke up and said, "A-actually his bones were already beginning to mend and his cuts were already half way healed. I'll think he'll be back and ready in about a week."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Kiba openly gaped. "How is that possible?!" He half yelled half asked. Hinata just shrugged. "I don't know. For as long as I've known him he has been a quick healer."

Sauske growled. "When he wakes up, I'm gonna get him to tell me how he got this strong. I won't let that Dobe be better than me."

. . . .

 **(A/N): DONE**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Down Time

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): OK guys here we are at chapter 35. This ones going to be about the time before the fight at the bridge, so climax of the ark starts tomorrow! We are going to focus on the other characters than Naruto in this one too, training and all.**

 **Once again, SORRY about no chapter yesterday, had to help people with stuff.**

 **But enough excuses, TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 35: Down Time

. . . .

 _Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Kiba openly gaped. "How is that possible?!" He half yelled half asked. Hinata just shrugged. "I don't know. For as long as I've known him he has been a quick healer."_

 _Sauske growled. "When he wakes up, I'm gonna get him to tell me how he got this strong. I won't let that Dobe be better than me."_

. . . .

Everyone looked at Sasuke as he got up and stalked out of the room. He went out the front and slammed the door behind him.

Kiba smirked. "Looks like the emo has his panties in a bunch." Sakura turned to him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" Kiba growled as he rubbed the back of his head. "The fuck is wrong with you, you bitch!"

Before Sakura could hit him again, Kurenai stepped in and cut them off. "That's enough! I understand that you guys are exhausted and short tempered after that, but don't take it out on your comrades!" SHe said as she scowled at the two. They bowed their heads in embarrassment. Akumaru whinned at his master and Kiba rubbed the top of his head. "Sorry, Kurenai sensei." He said. "But seriously, how was Naruto able to stand up against a guy like that? Sure he was the second place in the Academy, but he wasn't anywhere near that good before."

Kurenai sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I only know this because I'm friends with his mother, but, he had a agreement with his father that he wouldn't show off too much in the Academy. His training sessions with his father, from I've seen, are hellish."

Hinata also took the time to put her two cents in. "He also where's very strong resistance seals. They make it harder for him to move and are a way to constantly train while going about day to day activities." She said with a somewhat inspired tone.

The other Genin shuddered at the thought of having to train like that. Well, everyone but Shino, who just raised an eyebrow. Kiba shook his head and whispered something, but it was too quiet to hear. Sakura had an uneasy look on her face. _"Does that mean Naruto is stronger than Sasuke-kun?"_ She thought. _"CHA, OF COURSE NOT! NO ONE CAN BE BETTER THAN SASUKE-KUN! HE WAS ROOKIE OF THE YEAR!"_ Inner Sakura argued. _"But wasn't Naruto supposed to be the Rookie of the year? Sasuke only did better than him in the written exam. They both had perfects in all of the other exams, and Sasuke-kun couldn't make Kagebunshin Like Naruto..."_ Outer Sakura countered. Inner Sakura actually didn't have counter for that and was silenced.

But before Sakura could continue with her inner debate, Shino put in his opinion. "Kurenai-sensei, what exactly was that red chakra Naruto-san was using. My Kikai bugs were severely agitated by the flux of power it gave and forced them away from Naruto-san's location."

Kiba and Sakura looked at Shino with an eyebrow raised. "Red chakra?" They said at the same time. Hinata fidgeted for a moment, "I-I also saw Naruto-kun use some sort of red chakra...What does that mean? I've never seen anyone other than him with two different chakra's."

Kurenai's eyes widened as she heard this. She began to worry about Naruto. If his seal was breaking, my kami help them all. She hadn't noticed when everyone stopped talking and began looking at her. She snapped out of her worry and shook her head. "That's something Naruto needs to tell you, not me." She said. "Excuse me, I need to go check on Sasuke." She excused herself before anyone could continue to question her.

The four Genin that were waiting for an answer were disappointed. Kiba huffed. "Tsk, even Kurenai-sensei, won't tell us. I guess I'll have to join Sasuke and have that Dobe tell me what the hell is going on." he growled.

Hinata scowled at her teammate. "Kiba," she scolded. Kiba visibly flinched and Hinata continued. "Naru-kun would tell you if he wanted. He is badly injured right now and _I_ won't have anyone treat him badly while he heals." She then stood up and went towards Naruto's room to check on him.

Shino also looked at his teammate. "I concur with Hinata-san, I believe if Naruto hadn't stepped up to fight Zabuza, then one, if not all, of us could have been killed." He too got up, but went outside. Kiba scowled. "Since when did Shino become friends with him?"

Sakura continued to debate with herself as she got up to go talk to Hinata.

. . . .

"Damn that Dobe! How the hell is he that strong! I can't let him be better than me!" Sasuke growled as took his anger out on a nearby tree. Kurenai walked up behind him and put her hands on her hips. "I never thought I would see one 'all powerful' Uchiha, throwing a hissy fit because he isn't better than someone who works themselves to death on a daily basis!" She chided him. Sasuke turned with a intense glare. "Oh? And what would low born trash like you know?" He said with a 'holier then thou' tone. Kurenai sneered at the child. And then she did something that neither of them expected.

She back handed him.

Sasuke fell to the ground with a split lip and his eyes wide. He looked up at her and she went off on him. "YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF!" She exclaimed. "I WILL NOT HAVE A GENIN UNDER MY AUTHORITY TALK DOWN TO ME LIKE A CHILD! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO REPORT YOUR INSUBORDINATION TO THE HOKAGE HIMSELF. IF YOU DO NOT FIX YOU ATTITUDE SOON, SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET HURT, AND WHEN THEY DO IT WILL BE YOU THAT IS BLAMED!" She then promptly turned with a agitated sigh and marched back into the house.

. . . .

Sakura walked into the room where Hinata was taking care of Naruto. "How's he doing?" She asked in quiet voice. Hinata looked up from where Naruto was laying down. She looked her in the eye and Sakura could easily see the sadness in her eyes. Hinata looked back down. "H-he's doing better. His breathing has calmed down. A-and most of his cuts have healed. He just has the broken bones and chakra exhaustion to worry about now." She said in a quiet tone, her voice with a slight quiver.

Sakura got a sad look on her face. She could see the slight shaking of Hinata's shoulders. "You really like him...don't you?" She said, her voice barely a whisper. Hinata stiffened for a moment, but relaxed and slowly nodded her head. "Ever since we first met..." She mumbled, almost to her self. "He...he..He was always there, ever since I could remember. He's always smiling and laughing. I was so shy when I was younger, but he always had this way of getting me out of my shell. I looked up to him for the longest time. As someone I could aspire to be, following behind him, doing things the way he would. Over time it became more than just admiration...I...just hate seeing him like this...hurt...and...and not able to smile. It just breaks my heart." She said as she began to sob.

Sakura smiled sadly. She put a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder and just let her cry it out. Once she began to calm down she softly said to her, "I'm going to go check on the others, why don't you come with me. We still have a job to do."

Hinata slowly nodded and wiped her eyes. They both got up and walked back to the living room.

. . . .

Kurenai waled beck into the house and gathered the Genin, except Sasuke who was still outside seething over being disciplined. "Alright team listen up, I've got some bad news." She said and instantly got the their attention. "As it stands, that nuke-nin, Momochi Zabuza, is still alive." This got a gasp out of the Genin, save Shino, and caused their eyes to widen.

"But Kurenai-sensei, how is that possible!? He was killed by that hunter nin!" Sakura exclaimed, in a almost...fearful...tone. Kurenai shook her head and looked to Kiba. "kiba, you want to be a Hunter nin, why don't you explain what a Hunter is suppose to do once they kill their target."

Kiba paled instantly and gulped. "T-There suppose to cut off the head and destroy the body as soon as they are killed. Just touching or moving the body can be considered treason." Kurenai nodded. "And that Hunter nin not only touched the body, but made off with him." She eyed the reactions of the genin and noticed that Sakura was starting to shake and Hinata was giving worried glances to Naruto's room. "But, I think that he is in about the same boat as Naruto, with all the injuries and chakra exhaustion he had. So I think we have about a week to get ready for his next attack, and this time I believe he will have backup. We don't know anything about that Hunter nin, so keep on your toes."

After she finished talking Sasuke decided to come back inside. He had a somber look on his face and was surprisingly calm. Kurenai got a smirk on her face and continued. "But, for the mean time, we train. Sakura, Sasuke, do you know the tree walking exercise?" She asked. When she received a negative response she went through her head for ideas. "Arlight, Shino, I want you to help these two learn tree walking while Kiba works on Water walking. I'll be following Tazuna as his body guard, and I want you, Hinata, to watch over Tsunami and Inari." She saw her team nod and sighed in relief. She had just about enough drama for one day. "Ok then, we'll split into night shifts-" She was interrupted in mid sentence by a force coming up form the ground.

"That won't be necessary Kurenai-sensei, I think me and the other clones can handle that." The Naruto clone said as he came completely through the ground. "The boss made us five with a little more chakra than normal so we can keep going as sentries for a few days. Oh, and before I forget, one of the other clones who had Zabuza's sword got popped by his friend. Sorry, but they got his sword back." The clone said while he scratched the back of his head.

Kurenai sighed. Him having that sword back would be a challenge they were going to have to face. But she just smiled at the clone. "Alright then, while we sleep you guys can keep watch." The five clones saluted her in a comical fashion as they fazed back into the ground, earning them a giggle from Hinata and stifled snort from Kurenai.

. . . .

. . . .Zabuza's hideout. . . .

. . . .

"Now to remove the bandages..." The Hunter nin said as he went to remove Zabuza's bandages. But before he could touch them his wrist was caught by the 'dead' man. "Don't worry Haku, I've got it." Zabuza said to the now named Haku. He then proceeded to unceremoniously rip out the senbon from his neck with a slight grunt.

"Hey now, be careful or you might actually die." Haku said with a teasing tone in his voice. Zabuza shook his head and laid back down. "I swear you can be more brutal with those senbons then I can be sometimes." He said to his underling. "So, how bad is it?"

"Well besides the fact that you got your but kicked by what appears to be a twelve year old," Haku teased and got a low growl from Zabuza. He just sighed and gained a serious tone. "Your left forearm is fractured and you have some extreme nerve damage. You won't be able to move properly for about a week, and even then you won't be at a hundred percent. And besides the minor cuts and gashes you obtained, you have some pretty bad chakra exhaustion. I don't know why though, you only used the Kirigakure no Jutsu and Suiryudan." Haku listed.

Zabuza grunted. "The exhaustion is from that little bastard in the shades with his bugs. I think they have a Hyuuga, a Inuzuka, a Aburame, and what appears to be the last Uchiha loyal to Konoha in the peanut gallery. That pink haired girl is no threat, but that sensei is a bitch with her Genjutsu. And that damn blonde! That kid is no Genin, no way no how. At least a high Chunin. Plus those swords he was using weren't normal. I had to make sure to channel chakra into Kubikiribocho and my kunai to make sure he didn't just slice through them." He grumbled. Haku perked up for a moment. "Oh, and speaking of your sword, I was able to intercept the clone that took and got it back."

Zabuza chuckled a bit. "Good job Haku, at least that little shit didn't get a total victory out of this."

Then a new voice came in. "I would like to know, how in the flying FUCK did Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, get the ever loving SHIT kicked out of him by a little fucking brat!?" The voice came from a rather small man as he walked into the room. Haku growled at the small man. "Do not speak to Zabuza-sama that way filth."

One of the mans bodyguards (Thugs) reached for his sword while saying, "You wanna die ya peice of-" He was cut off however when he saw his own sword pressed against his neck. "Do you?" Haku said coolly to the thug, giving him the same question. The small man shook his head and glared at Zabuza. "Zabuza, I swear if you fail me again you won't see a single ryo for me, or the next sunrise." When he finished he turned and left out the door. One of his guards casually followed while the other tried to get out as soon as possible.

Haku huffed at the man. "Zabuza-sama, I don't like working for a piece of...filth...like him." Zabuza just sighed. "Gato has a lot of money. Money we need. And as soon as this jobs done we won't need money like that for a long while. So just bare with it." He said as he laid his head back down and drifted off to sleep.

. . . .

. . . .Tazuna's Home. . . .

. . . .

The next day the two teams woke up to the sounds of cooking food. Kurenai was the first to wake up and offered to help Tsunami help cook for the group but she told her she didn't mind, and that she liked to cook for large groups of people. Once everyone made it down to breakfast, it was painfully obvious no one had a good nights rest. Kurenai sighed and Tsunami looked to the peal eyed girl and noticed the sad look. Once Tazuna made his way down and turned to Kurenai and asked, "How's the blonde kid doing?"

Kurenai shrugged. "I'm no medic but I think he might wake up today." Tazuna nodded his head and sat down with an audible grunt. "Kids too young to be gettin' himself hurt like that..." He mumbled. Kurenai caught that but let it go. Personally, she agree with him. Naruto and the rest of the Genin here were much too young to have to experience this kind of experience, but, they were Shinobi. They would have to face these situations all the time in the future and needed to be prepared for when worst comes to worst.

As they ate Inari came into the room with a somber look on his face. He ate in silence and walked back up to his room, but not before taking a glance into Naruto's room. The boy shook his head and walked to his room.

. . . .

After the meal Kurenai walked outside and had Shino start showing Sasuke and Sakura how to do the tree walking exercise. Surprisingly, Sasuke was rather quiet about the fact that he had another Genin showing him how to do something. Maybe Kurenai's little outburst to him brought him down a few pegs and opened his eyes a bit. She had Kiba work on his water walking, and since Hinata already knew both techniques and was the only one with medical training, was left to take care of Naruto.

Kurenai turned to Tazuna. "Well, I guess were off." Tazuna nodded and lead her to the bridge.

After Shino explained how to do the exercise, Sakura had it down pretty well. She was able to walk up to a high branch on the tree without a problem. Sasuke on the other hand had a little more trouble making his way up the tree, but was progressing.

"Remember, too much chakra will force you off the tree and too little will make you slip. Find the right balance and keep the current of chakra steady." Shino explained to Sasuke after he was propelled from the tree. Sakura turned to Shino and raised an eyebrow. "You know Shino, I think you could make a good teacher." Shino raised an eyebrow as well and responded, "Hm, I might look into that. It would give me more time to study my hive." Sakura only gave him a shaky smile and went to go sit down.

Before she got too far Shino stopped her. "Sakura-san, while you are able to walk up the tree, why don't you keep going until you are low on chakra. THis method will help you master the technique as well as improve you small chakra reserves." She would of tried to turn down the idea if Sasuke had not nodded at her to keep going. She let out a small sigh and went back to climbing.

. . . .

Back at Tazuna's house Hinata was removing Naruto's bandages with Tsunami's help. The older woman looked at Hinata with a sly smile. "So, is mister blonde and injured your boyfriend?" She said in a teasing voice.

Now, this Hinata may be much more confidant, but there were still limits. She blushed furiously and stammered. "A-a..N-n-no! I m-mean..not yet...w-wait!" She babbled in embarrassment. Tsunami giggled at the girl. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to be a tease. But you do seem close to him."

Hinata looked away with a heavy blush. "Well, he is most likely my only friend..."

Tsunami chuckled and then looked down at the unconscious boy. She frowned a bit when she saw his eyes twitching and moving underneath his eyelids. "Either he's dreaming, or he's going to wake up soon."

. . . .

. . . .Mindscape. . . .

. . . .

"Dammit! How long is this going to take!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. Kurama sighed as he shook his head at the hype blonde. **"Listen Kit, not only did you take some heavy damage, you used an imperfect cloak for a good amount of time. You might of mastered two tails by now, but that doesn't mean you can use an imperfect cloak without consequences. Just hold tight, you'll be awake in few more hours, why don't you get some actual sleep till** **then."** Kurama said in a half way irritated tone. Having an impatient Naruto hangout with him while he was trying to focus on fixing his injuries was just a tad annoying.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, but I won't like it!" He said as he began to fade out of the mindscape. **"You don't have to like it, JUST GET OUT!"** Kurama roared to his leaving host. Naruto just lazily waved him off as he faded out. Kurama huffed. **"I swear, if the Gaki wasn't there to raise him, he would be a real piece of work...He'd probably wear neon orange clothes and never stop talking."** He mumbled to himself.

. . . .

. . . .Real world. . . .

. . . .

About two hours later, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a sleeping Hinata laying on his chest. He smiled weakly. "I'm back~." He playfully whispered in her ear.

. . . .

 **(A/N): AHH...OH MY GOD...That took me like all day to write!**

 **But whateves. So Ummm...some land marks! We hit 50 reviews and 50 follows over the weekend! THAT'S AWESOME! Oh and 10000 views as well, but whose counting. *cough* me *cough***

 **But anyway you guys are great! So remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	36. Chapter 36: Battle On The Bridge

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Hehehe, time for chapter 36 guys. So, who's ready for round two?**

 **I am so, TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 36: Battle on the Bridge

. . . .

 _About two hours later, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a sleeping Hinata laying on his chest. He smiled weakly. "I'm back~." He playfully whispered in her ear._

. . . .

Instead of getting the startled reaction Naruto was hoping for, Hinata woke up calmly with a hint of confusion. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. She turned to face him and smiled sleepily. "Hey you're awake~" She said in a half awake drawl. Naruto snickered, "Yeah and you're not." He couldn't help but get a huge smile at the slight scowl he got form his friend. She tiredly huffed at him and let her head fall back onto his chest.

Naruto took a sharp breath in as he felt the effects of having a few cracked ribs. "You know my bones haven't healed yet!" he whispered loudly. She rolled her head to look at him in the eyes. His smirk instantly faded when he saw tears welling in her eyes. "You know I hate seeing you get hurt like that." She said with a slight sniffle.

Naruto shook his head and smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that, hime."

After hearing him call her by a pet name Hinata's eyes flew open as a harsh blush covered her face. She quickly got up and walked mechanically to the door. "I-I-I'm going t-to tell everyone you're up." She said as she opened the door and closed it behind herself.

Naruto almost openly laughed, but the pain made it die down to a hearty chuckle. A few minutes later a relieved looking Sakura and smiling kurenai walked in. "Good to see you up Naruto-kun. I swear if anything too bad happened to you while I was leading your team your mother would give me personal treatment at the I&T devision." Kurenai joked. Her being Anko's best friend gave her some insight on how sadistic Anko could be. Both Naruto and Kurenai shivered at the thought.

Sakura looked a little confused, but just shrugged it off. They both looked down at Naruto as he struggled to prop himself up into a sitting position. "You shouldn't try to move yet! You need your rest," Sakura chided trying to get her teammate to sit still. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that.

Usually the pinkette wouldn't care one way or the other if he was hurting himself. She would normally just scoff at him and fawn over her 'Sasuke-kun'. What changed?

Naruto just shrugged and finished propping himself into a sitting position, with a little help from Kurenai. "Yeah, whatever." He said to the girl. "So, how long was I out?" He asked as he turned to Kurenai. Sakura scowled at him for blowing her off and was about to scold him when Kurenai answered. "About a day and a half. You still have some damage to your ribs and your collar bone is still fractured." She reported in a no nonsense tone. Naruto sighed and looked off into the distance. His eyes glazed over sightly and Kurenai and Sakura both eyed him cautiously. Both for different reasons.

Sakura was looking for signs of a concussion. Kurenai was worried about his seal. The Uzumaki caln hadn't made it public knowledge that he could converse with the demon, or use his powers without any issues. So at this point Kurenai thought his seal might be weakening. When he snapped back to attention he looked them in the eye. "I also have a few strained tendons and still am low on chakra. My bodily injuries should be healed in about three days, but I need to concentrate on recovering my chakra."

Kurenai and Sakura just blinked a few times. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but closed it just to blink again. This happened about three times before she could find the right words. "But, no one heals from these kinds of injuries in just five days!" She said, almost like she was trying to convince herself.

Naruto shrugged. "I do," he responded coolly. Sakura stammered a few more times but stopped when Naruto started to try and stand. This time Kurenai tried to stop him. "You really should't be trying to stand." She said with a hint of worry in her voice. Naruto just gave her a lazy wave as he stood shakily on his feet. "Good thing I brought one of these..." he mumbled as he summoned a crutch from a seal on his arm.

Sakura actually noticed for the first time that Naruto had nothing covering his forearms and noticed an assortment of elaborate seals and a thin line connecting them all. Another line, about half and inch thick, went up his entire arm connecting to a seal on his shoulder.

Naruto noticed her staring and explained. "Most of them are resistance seals. These five along my wrists are storage seals." He said as he pointed to the five small seals on each of his wrists.

"They look more like tattoos." Sakura mumbled. Naruto shrugged and began to hovel out of the room.

. . . .

In the living room Hinata and Shino were waiting on the couch for Kurenai to give them orders, and Tazuna was waiting by the door for Kurenai. Tsunami was in the dinning room cleaning up after the breakfast they had. The first one to notice Naruto was up was surprisingly Inari. "Oh, looks like the weakest one is up." He mumbled next to his mother. Tsunami nearly jumped when she heard him talk. She scowled at her son and turned to see Naruto standing behind the table.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled shakily. "You wouldn't have anything to eat would you?" He sheepishly chuckled. Tsunami hurried and made him some food. He thanked her and wolfed it down.

Inari's glare at Naruto didn't go unnoticed. "So kid, what's your story? You seem to have some sort of problem." He said as he wiped his face after finishing his food. Inari sneered at him and turned to walk away. "I don't know why you are even here...Gato is just going to kill you." The boy mumbled as he left the room.

Tsunami sighed and shook her head. "I'm really sorry about Inari. He's had it a little rougher than the rest of us." She apologized. Her tone was normal, but Naruto could see her sadness in her eyes. Naruto shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I guess it's hard to lose someone at this young of an age. Well, at least harder for most." He said in a reassuring tone.

Tsunami wanted to ask how he found out, but decided against it. Something in his voice just seemed to explain it for himself. "I'm Tsunami by the way, Inari's mother." She said with a small smile. Naruto nodded and returned the smile. "Uzumaki Naruto." He replied. He then slowly stood up and limped his way into the living room.

Hinata was standing by the door to the living room waiting for him to finish his food. She still had a slight blush but she smiled and helped him onto the couch. Shino made room for him to sit down. He then proceeded to plop himself onto the cushioned seat and let out a sigh. "I hate getting injured!" He complained in a childish fashion. Tazuna looked at him and laughed. "W-Where's the badass ninja that kicked that guys ass the other day. All I see is some brat!" He said as he laughed. It wasn't a mean or sarcastic laugh. It was a hearty laugh, one that comes from the gut.

Truth be told, he hadn't laughed like that in years. It felt good. Tsunami walked in to see what was so funny and quirked an eyebrow at the scene she was seeing. All she was a annoyed blonde flicking off he father while he was one 'yo mama' joke from rolling on the floor laughing. After Kurenai walked in with Sakura Tazuna began to sober up. After a minute he wiped away a stray tear and looked to Kurenai. "Well, should we be going." He said with a little mirth left in his voice. Kurenai nodded. "Shino and Sakura will join us today. Kiba is watching over Sasuke as he finishes his training on tree walking."

Tazuna and Tsunami both looked at her blankly. "Tree WALKING?" they both asked at the same time. Naruto made a quick hand sign a another Naruto appeared. The clone limped to the wall and stuck to it. The real Naruto turned his head to Tsunami. "She means like that."

Tsunami only nodded. Shocked by both the clone, and the fact it could defy gravity. After that...quick...explanation, Tazuna his three escorts left the building. Naruto looked to Hinata. "So, what are you up to?" He asked curiously. Hinata blushed a little. "I'm to guard the house and Tsunami-san if she leaves the building." She responded a little quickly...or defensively. Naruto just nodded in response to that.

They sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence. Naruto was the first to break the silence. "So...wanna play cards?" He asked. Hinata shrugged. "We have nothing better to do."

. . . .

Two more boring days went by like this. Finally on Naruto's fourth day of recuperation he was able to walk without a limp or the help of a crutch. He asked Kurama and he sad he'd be back in fighting shape in another day in a half. He walked out onto the front porch and stretched his stiff muscles. It had been...well...he couldn't remember the last time he'd gone this long without training. It felt...wrong.

He walked down the porch stairs and went over to a tree stump in front of the house. He sat on it and crossed his legs. He put his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. He let his chakra roam and find a downed leaf on the ground about a foot away from him. He concentrated on the leaf and forced his chakra to cover it. Slowly he brought his chakra back, but still clung onto the leaf. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead when his concentration was broken.

"The hell is that face for Dobe?" A particularly worse for wear Sasuke asked as he walked up to where Naruto was sitting. Naruto sighed and his right eye twitched a bit. "The hell Teme? Couldn't you see I was concentrating!?" He asked a little annoyed. Sasuke let out a amused breath. "Really? Cuz it looked like you were about to shit yourself." He said with a slight smirk.

At this point Naruto was confused. Was Sasuke...being playful? Banter was normal between the two, but this didn't have the 'Holier than thou' attitude behind it like normal. "Ok Teme, you're starting to freak me out here. Since when did you do witty banter, and not 'Oh I'm an Uchiha, look at my brilliance, you can see me sparkle with glory' kind of speech." He asked in a confused tone.

Sasuke growled at that. "Yeah fuck you too Dobe." He marched back into the house, but not before Naruto gave him a come back. "You wish Teme!" He called laughing at Sasuke's louder snarl. Once he calmed back down he resumed his chakra exercise.

. . . .

The next day Naruto did a stress test on how good he felt. In the early morning before anyone woke up he went out to the forest and had a little sparring match with five of his more...stable...clones. After thoroughly kicking their asses he started to walk back when he noticed someone in a clearing. He stopped and watched 'her' from behind a tree. 'She' seemed to be gathering herbs. But Naruto had a bad feeling about 'her'. With the heightened senses he obtained from constant work with Kurama, his sense of smell pick up on something. 'She' smelt just like the Hunter nin that grabbed Zabuza...and surprisingly male. Naruto shuddered at the fact that the 'she' was actually a 'he'. "That's just wrong..." He mumbled to himself. He decided to turn and leave.

Let the fighting be saved for tomorrow.

. . . .

The next day Naruto was back to one hundred percent. And they all figured that Zabuza was as well. That day they all accompanied Tazuna to the bridge. Naruto left a legion of clones back at the house to protect Inari and Tsunami. He figured with the trash they were facing, they wouldn't be against pulling a cheap shot like taking them.

Once they got to the bridge the noticed that it was encased in a dense fog. "Naruto can you clear this?" Kurenai asked. Naruto shook his head. "Too dense, there is a lot of chakra going into this one." He responded.

"H-Help!" A raspy voice said. Tazuna looked down to his left and gasped. "Jiro! What the hell happened!" He asked his beaten and bloodied worker. "I-It was a-a demon!" He said and then proceeded to pass out.

They then heard a startling laugh. The mist cleared just enough to reveal Zabuza and his masked help. "Well kid, ya ready for round two?" He asked as he glared sadistically at Naruto. Naruto smirked. "Ya I guess I could kick your ass again." He boasted.

Zabuza snarled and charged him sword in hand.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	37. Chapter 37: Rage

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): And we continue...TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 37: Rage

. . . .

 _They then heard a startling laugh. The mist cleared just enough to reveal Zabuza and his masked help. "Well kid, ya ready for round two?" He asked as he glared sadistically at Naruto. Naruto smirked. "Ya I guess I could kick your ass again." He boasted._

 _Zabuza snarled and charged him sword in hand._

. . . .

Naruto motioned his arm over his right shoulder. As Zabuza neared him Naruto let out a snarl. "I'm not holding back this time!" He roared as he summoned a short sword and swung it. Kubikiribocho and the short sword met with a loud clang and sparks from metal grinding against metal. The rest of Team Kurenai jumped back. "Sakura! Cover Tazuna. Shino, your with me. Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, take the Hunter nin!" Kurenai ordered her Genin. They all nodded and went to do there assignments.

Sasuke rushed the Hunter nin and started engaging him in taijutsu. With their speed near equal the Hunter brought out a senbon and Sasuke responded with a kunai. The two weapons clashed over and over again until the became locked in a struggle to over power on another. Sasuke smirked at his opponent. "You're not half bad." he grunted as he blocked another attack.

"You as well...but not good enough to defeat me." Haku replied. He dodged a slash to his chest and replied with a kick to Sasuke's stomach. He dodged the kick by quickly back peddling. He brought his knife back up and smirked. "Maybe, but I'm not alone." He said as Kiba jumped over him to attack.

"Getsuga!" Kiba roared as he and Akamaru preformed their clan technique. He looked like a cyclone of wind as he ripped his way through the air to his target. However, right before he hit, Haku dove to his left and jumped over Akamaru's attempt.

However now that he was in mid air he couldn't dodge the Hinata's attack. She came at Haku with a palm strike aimed for the boys heart. Haku was able to block with his left arm but instantly felt the chakra spike from the Hyuuga's attack painfully shut down his arms movement.

He landed roughly, losing his footing and rolling onto his back. He quickly rolled out of the way to dodge a hail of kunai from the Uchiha. Haku rolled to his feet and got into a defensive stance. However his left was wide open due to his arm hanging limply, not responding at all. He muttered a quiet curse and looked at his three opponents. "Looks like this won't be easy..." He muttered.

Kiba smirked. "Looks like we got him now!" He barked. But before he could get ready for another attack his eyes widened. Haku was doing a string of one handed hand signs and once he stopped what looked to be ice mirrors rose all around them. "What the hell!" Kiba growled.

"Hyouton: Makyo Hyosho! (Ice release: Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors)" Haku said as images of the masked shinobi appeared in each of the mirrors. The three Genin stood together in defensive stances. Back to back. Hinata activated her Byakugan to try an pinpoint where Haku was. Once she caught him she through a trio of shuriken. Only for them to bounce off the mirror and for him to disappear.

Kiba tried to catch him by smell but was failing. "Dammit! Fight us like a man you coward!" He roared. He was responded with a senbon in his leg. He cursed from the sting of the needle.

"Sorry, I don't want to kill you, but if you continue to fight, I will have no choice." Haku said as each of his images raised their right hands. They were all wielding senbon.

The three Genin swallowed nervously as they readied themselves for the oncoming attack.

. . . .

As Naruto's ninjato clashed with Zabuza's sword, he couldn't help but smirk when the blade started to corrode from Kurama's chakra. Zabuza's eyes widened when he saw his blade begin to rust and chip. He jumped back to get a little time to inspect the damage. He had never seen anything be able to rust, or even CHIP, his sword. He looked at the ninjato the boy was using and nearly gasped.

The Kitsune no Kiba was glowing red from the influx of chakra. Naruto slowly swung the blade in front of him and a trail of red light followed the blade. As Naruto increased the speed of his swings the light grew brighter. Once the light nearly looked solid Naruto stopped swinging, and the light shot out towards his opponent. "Kitsune no Hikari! (Fox's Light)" Naruto roared as the light sped towards Zabuza in the form of an 'X'.

Zabuza dodged and noticed that once it hit the side of the bridge it cut right through it. Zabuza gulped and decided to dodge that attack at all costs.

"Hijutsu: Mushidama. (Secret Technique: Insect Sphere)" A monotone voice called out as a large swarm of insects appeared around Zabuza. He cursed and used his superior speed to get out of the trap as quickly as possible. However he was tagged by more than a few of them. He cursed when he felt his chakra start to sap away. He cursed louder when he was forced to dodge a fireball from a blonde clone that appeared next to him.

Naruto looked around for where Kurenai was and noticed she wasn't around, maybe waiting for an opening for a genjutsu. He shrugged and looked back to the enemy shinobi in front of him. "Alright, time to finish this! TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (Multi Shadow Clone)" With a large puff of smoke the area of the bridge they were in was cover in Naruto clones. Zabuza paled when he noticed that not only where they all solid shadow clones, but they all wielded the same glowing blade.

Even if the clones were slower and weaker than the original, being out numbered was never a good thing. And with the bugs taking up a lot of his chakra he couldn't afford to use too many high level jutsu. "FUCK THIS SHIT!" He roared in a fit of rage. He threw his sword, causing it plow through over a dozen clones before one of them brought down its sword and cut the slab of iron in half.

Zabuza roared in anger and flew through hand signs. "SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU! (Water release: Great Waterfall)" He Snarled as he launched his most powerful jutsu.

A massive vortex of water formed around him and shot out and annihilated all of the clones. Once the water died down Zabuza fell to a single knee. He was breathing hard and low on chakra. He tried to stand but was caught by a large tree that appeared behind him. Kurenai slowly slid out for the tree as she looked to her trapped prey. "It's over Zabuza." She said to the panting shinobi.

Zabuza let out an evil chuckle as he looked past the Jonin. "Yeah, it seems Haku just finished up with those Genin of yours." He said weakly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Zabuza. He quickly turned and ran to were the others were. He was caught off guard by Zabuza's words, and tried to sense the others chakra. It was low. Too low. He ran till he was inside of the dome of ice.

Juts in time to block the last rain of senbon from hitting the down Kiba, Sasuke, and the shakily standing Hinata. They all looked like they had been used for target practice and when he turned to Hinata she started to fall. He caught her and started to panic.

"Hinata! Come on stay with me here!" He pleaded. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Oh, hey Naru-kun," she said weakly. "I...I'm s-sorry. Naru-kun..." She choked out as tears came to her eyes.

"Hinata! No! No! Please NO!" Naruto screamed in panic. Is best friend. The first friend he had ever had in his age group. Was slowly dying in his arms. "Na-Naru-kun..." She said as she brought a weak hand up to his now crying face. "I...never...got to...to say this...but...I..."

Her eyes glazed over. All the light leaving them. Her hand fell from his face and her body went limp.

Naruto's eyes widened. He slowly began to shake his head. "No...No...No...not you...anyone but you..." He choked.

Haku frowned. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered to himself. But this didn't go unnoticed. Haku looked up to see Naruto, sitting there perfectly still.

Then it happened. A wind so powerful it destroyed all of Haku's mirrors and caused him to slide across the bridge.

Kurenai's genjutsu was broken and Zabuza fell back to his knees. Awe struck by what he was seeing.

"Oh no...May kami save us all." Kurenai said. She knew exactly what was coming. She had been there. That terrible...terrible night.

A deep red chakra enveloped the boy. He slowly laid Hinata's still down and turned to Haku. When Haku saw his eyes...they were dead. No emotion, no light. They were crimson eyes that could see nothing. Skin started to peel from the boys face as he closed his eyes. A dark dome of chakra enveloped him and the only thing that could be heard over the massive force of the wind...was just one, pain filled cry.

"GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be Continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	38. Chapter 38: Taming the Beast

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know that by now...**

 **(A/N): And here we are at 38**

 **Time to get this rollin', but first, a message from our Author...**

 **Dear Loyal Readers,**

 **DON'T FORGET ASK A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A NEXT FRIDAY!**

 **thanks,**

 **-Bubla Fett**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 38: Taming the Beast

. . . .

 _A deep red chakra enveloped the boy. He slowly laid Hinata's still down and turned to Haku. When Haku saw his eyes...they were dead. No emotion, no light. They were crimson eyes that could see nothing. Skin started to peel from the boys face as he closed his eyes. A dark dome of chakra enveloped him and the only thing that could be heard over the massive force of the wind...was just one, pain filled cry._

 _"GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

. . . .

Poor Haku never knew what hit him. He covered his head with his arms to protect himself from the overwhelming force the cry gave off. When he lowered his arms his life ended.

A red clawed hand reached out of the dome and crushed the teens head like a grape.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw the one he thought of as a son lie on the ground. Headless and gushing blood. His shock quickly turned to rage as he lunged for his broken sword. He charged the dome of chakra and gave a blood curtailing roar. He dodged the arm that reached out to claw at him. Ignoring the pain of his left appendage being forcibly ripped off as he continued to charge the beast that took his son. His only light in his dark life. He was within arms reach of the dome when...

He was stopped.

Four tails sprouted out as the dome disappeared. Leaving behind a barely human form. Covered in red chakra and had two elongated ears. It stood on all fours and snarled at the former Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Zabuza stood there in mid stride. His remaining arm raised in the air holding his broken sword. His eyes continued to glare at the...monster...before him. But he was unable to move.

Two of the beasts tails were stabbed through the mans legs. Another going through where his Liver once was. And the fourth piercing his heart.

He glared at the beast until a copious amount of blood spewed from his mouth. His eyes rolled back and his limbs went slack. His hand dropped the once legendary sword and his neck went limp.

Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist was dead.

. . . .

The mist cleared to reveal the gruesome sight.

Shino was already brought to his knees due to the massive amount of killing intent and the overbearing chakra. The normally emotionless Genin was shaking as he looked at Zabuza be ripped apart by the...DEMON...that held him.

Kurnenai was shaking her head. Sweating profusely. The nightmares she had of that horrid night returning all at once as the beast stood in front of her.

Sakura had fainted from the initial blast blast of chakra, as well as Tazuna.

"Please, Kami. Save us. Keep...keep it away!" The terrified Jonin pleaded in terror. She was now on her knees shaking. Holding herself as tears streaked across her face.

The demon she once thought of as a nephew, stood its hind legs and looked up to the sky. It gave a second, louder, more intense, pain filled roar. It turned its back on the trembling Jonin and Genin. It turned to the dark blue haired girl, who laid there with a peaceful, resting, race.

It lowered its head to the girl and stopped moving. Its 'shoulders' began to shake and tremble. It sat on its haunches as it continued to tremble, giving a light, and quiet whimper.

Kurenai, after another moment, stopped her trembling. She looked confused at the...thing...that sat in front of her student. Was...was it...crying? She dared not move. She dared not do anything to provoke it. She just sat there and looked. Observing the beast as it trembled and softly cried for the fallen girl.

. . . .

. . . .Mindscape. . . .

. . . .

 **"KIT! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DAMMIT! YOUR TAKING TO MUCH CHAKRA!"** Kurama roared in worry. Naruto sat there on his knees in front of his cage. His head down and his eyes glazed over. He was unresponsive. He didn't move. He just sat there. Forcibly pulling Kurama's chakra around him.

The Bijuu wasn't even freely supplying the chakra. It was being taken. How Naruto had the will or strength to do this while in this state was beyond the ancient demon.

 **"Dammit Naruto! If you continue to take my chakra you are going to kill yourself! Your body can't handle the pressure of any more tails! Is this what you want!? To die!? To kill yourself in regret!?"** The demon roared. Its ranting was stopped when a voice spoke from behind Naruto.

"What if it is?" The voice said. "What if the boss has had enough with this cruel world? We never asked to be this child of prophecy...we never asked to be adopted...we never asked for you to be imprisoned in us...and we never...NEVER...asked for her to be taken from us!" The voice continued. It getting louder and louder with each statement. It stepped out of the shadows and stood behind Naruto.

It looked exactly like the boy. The blond hair. The clothes. Even the whisker marks. But the only difference was the eyes. The were red were the cerulean blue once was. And where the whites once were, was now black. The...thing...sneered at the fox. "I think it's high time I ran the show for a little while. I am what the boss really is like. I am the one he relies on when he fights. I am his darkness. I am his truth. And now I am him completely." 'Dark' Naruto said. He reached down and press his hand to the boys back.

Naruto jerked. His head now raised, but his eyes still dead. His head tilted up and his eyes opened completely. He let out strained and muffled whimpers. His eyes began to shake as the whites slowly became black.

One of his eyes completely turned, and once the other started to turn...It stopped.

A glowing red chain came out of the ground and rapped around 'Dark' Naruto's arm and ripped his hand from Naruto's back. The evil entity snarled and clawed at the chain, only for more to rap around its limbs and hold it it the air.

 _"NARUTO!"_ A new voice called. This voice was not like 'Dark' Naruto's though. It was feminine. Pleading. And scared for Naruto. _"Please Naru-chan! Don't let this take you!"_ It pleaded. _"Please wake up! I know its hard. I know you're in pain. I know you don't know what to do. But there is still a way. The girl, she's still alive! You need to hurry! Please, come back to us! Come back to me Naru-chan!"_

"GGGRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared as he brought his hands to eyes. He covered them with his palms and writhed in the ground in pain. After howling once more he laid still. Tears streaked down his face. He slowly smiled. "Thank you...Ka-chan..." He said as he faded from the mindscape.

"NOOO! YOU BITCH! YOU DAMN BITCH!" 'Dark' Naruto roared as he also faded out.

Kurama sighed. Crisis averted. **"Well, looks like you really pulled through...Kushina."** The fox sighed.

. . . .

. . . .The Bridge. . . .

. . . .

Naruto stood there. Kurama's chakra disappearing as quickly as it came. He fell to his knees. Bleeding and breathing hard. He was already starting to heal, but he was still covered in his, and his enemies, blood. He looked down at Hinata and slowly, painfully reached out a hand.

He gripped a senbon that was in her neck and carefully pulled it out.

After a second nothing happened. But then she coughed. And another. She began to cough and gasp for air. Her eyes flew open as she struggled for breath.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw the boy she loved. Covered in blood. Tears streaming down his face. "Na-NARUTO!" She screamed as he fell to his side.

Hinata was alive...but Naruto was slowly fading.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	39. Chapter 39: Confessions

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Hey guys what's up!**

 **I gotta a question for you guys who also write. Has the Stat Tracker stopped working for you guys too? I haven't been able to check my views for the last like, two in a half days. It is really bothering me. :(**

 **But anyway, TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 39: Confessions

. . . .

 _Naruto stood there. Kurama's chakra disappearing as quickly as it came. He fell to his knees. Bleeding and breathing hard. He was already starting to heal, but he was still covered in his, and his enemies, blood. He looked down at Hinata and slowly, painfully reached out a hand._

 _He gripped a senbon that was in her neck and carefully pulled it out._

 _After a second nothing happened. But then she coughed. And another. She began to cough and gasp for air. Her eyes flew open as she struggled for breath._

 _She almost had a heart attack when she saw the boy she loved. Covered in blood. Tears streaming down his face. "Na-NARUTO!" She screamed as he fell to his side._

 _Hinata was alive...but Naruto was slowly fading._

. . . .

Kurama sighed as his host returned to his domain. **"You really over did it this time Kit."** The demon deadpanned. He looked down at a sheepish looking Naruto. The boy was fidgeting and glancing around. Kurama sighed in agitation. **"The hell are you looking for Kit? This is your mind, you know where everything is in here. Speaking of which, when are you gonna get me out of this damn sewer? DO you think I like having wet fur?"**

Naruto looked up at the Fox like he forgot he was even there. "Hm, oh sorry Kurama. Hold on," he said as he closed his eyes. After a moment of concentration he snapped his fingers and the sewer changed to a cave at the top of a mountain. The cave over looked a expansive forest that seemed endless. There were a string of torches lining the cave walls giving it a warm and...homey...kind of feel. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around.

He scratched the back of his head and grinned. "This any better?"

Kurama looked around and nodded slowly. **"I like the view,"** he commented. **"Yeah, this'll do. Now, back to business. You know you nearly killed yourself doing that little stunt of yours? I don't condone those kinds of actions and I'm questioning ever giving you support again."** The fox snarled. Kurama REALLY did not like actions like that. Self harm that deos no help to anyone is a sign of extreme weakness to him, and Naruto took it to the near death level. It was safe to say the ancient fox was livid.

 **"Do you even realize what you did? You not only nearly killed yourself, ME included. But you also revealed yourself to those other humans. That Jonin woman is especially frightened by this. She thinks you seal has malfunctioned, or even broken. And hell, it nearly fucking did. If you EVER attempt to do anything like that again I will force my way out of in your weakened state just to kill you before you do anything stupid. YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"** Kurama roared.

Kurama's roar nearly knocked Naruto over. He had to brace himself to keep from being flung out of the cave. Once the roar stopped Naruto looked up at Kurama and closed his eyes and bowed deeply. "I swear, I will never even think of doing something like that again. It's just...I never thought...that...I'd ever...have...have to see something like that. It...it broke me." He admitted. "I am sorry, Kurama. I guess I lost myself for a good moment there...huh?" He smiled sheepishly as he looked back up to Kurama.

The beast sighed and shook his head. **"I swear Kit, one of these days your luck isn't going to help you and you'll know the consequences. But, due to your body dealing with the pressure of holding a second level cloak and being able to forcibly repress it, you have not only put yourself into a coma, you have mastered a third tail."**

Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm able to use a third tale!? That's awesome! Wait, I'm in a coma!?" He went though his varied emotions in a fraction of a second. He gripped his head in worry and started biting his nails. "How long will I be out!?" He asked his tailed comrade. Kurama shrugged his shoulders. **"Around five or six days? I don't know."** He said as he rested his head on his paws. His eyes started to close. **"You forced a LOT of chakra out of me and now I'm tired. Get some rest Kit, your system needs it."** He said as he yawned and fell asleep.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll do just that."

. . . .

The next week went by uneventfully. Hinata was to busy with taking care of Naruto's crippled form to care about much else going on. She hardly ate and didn't sleep vary much. Naruto's skin had healed after a day in a half. Once that was done it was just a matter of calming the poor boy down during a number of erratic seizure's and fits of whimpers. It was almost like a bad dream for the poor girl.

Naruto was suffering, and there was barely anything she could do. The best she could do was try to calm him down and wipe away the sweat.

On the fifth day the door to Naruto's room opened and Sakura walked in. "Hinata," she called softly. "You need to eat something. Come on, dinners ready. You need your strength to keep up with this." She said, hoping her words would reach the grief stricken girl.

But they didn't Hinata just sat there holding onto Naruto' hand as small tears rolled down her face. Sakura sighed. "Hinata...I know how you feel about him, but would he want you to suffer because he got hurt? Would Naruto want you to starve yourself after he worked so hard to fight for you? To fight for all of us? I don't know much about him, even though he's my teammate, but I don't think he'd want to see you like this. Now come on, you need to eat." She walked over and carefully took Hinata's hand from Naruto's and slowly stood her up. She helped the Hyuuga heir into the dinning room and sat her down to eat.

Kurenai eyed her students carefully. Shino hadn't said a word since the fight. She almost thought he was in shock, but when asked to do something he did it without complaint or any sign of difficulty. Kiba and Sasuke had recovered from their injuries just as fast as Hinata did, but still didn't talk much.

Their pride was hurt. They were both taken down by Haku, and then Naruto not only defeated him, but Zabuza as well. They didn't know that Naruto had lost control of the Kyuubi, or that he had it either, but they still felt like the blonde had beaten them on every turn. This was especially had to take for Sasuke. He saw Naruto somewhat as a rival, and for him to show such a clear gap in their abilities was like being slapped by Kurenai all over again.

Tazuna and Tsunami didn't know what was with the ninja, but they didn't entirely care. They were worried for Naruto, but they were also celebrating Wave countries freedom.

After the battle on the bridge concluded, a villager came up to Tazuna and informed him that Gato was dead. His men had found their employer dead in his sleep and left. No money, meant no food, which meant there being no reason for the mercenaries to stay. Wave was freed, and the bridge was almost completed. They couldn't more happy. SO what was wrong with the shinobi. Sure the boy was hurt, badly, but he would get better. Right?

. . . .

On the seventh day, the bridge was completed. The teams were preparing to leave but...Naruto was still down. His seizures slowed down, but he still did't seem to be waking up any time soon. Kurenai frowned. There was something more going on here than just regular chakra exhaustion. "Hinata," She turned to her still grief stricken student. "Can you tell me what his chakra network looks like?" She asked softly. Hinata slowly nodded and activated her bloodline. Once she looked at the blonde she paled.

"He...his...his chakra network looks...broken. A lot of his tenketsu points have severe damage...one just broke! I...I think he's dying!" She wailed and fell to her knees. Kurenai's eyes widened. "Hinata, get up we need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. Every one! Get your gear and get moving! Let's go!"

. . . .

Kurenai carried the unconscious Naruto while she and her Genin hurried back to Konoha as fast as their legs could take them. That evening they arrived and took Naruto straight to the hospital. Within minutes he was in ICU.

Once the doctors took him Kurenai sighed and looked to the Genin. "Everyone, go home. That's an order. You need some rest and time off you feet. Go to your families and I'll report to the Hokage." She then Shunshined out of the hospital to the Hokage Tower. Hinata hurried out of the hospital, but wasn't heading home. She was running as fast as she could to the Uzumaki estate. Seinaru needed to know his son was dying.

"Seinaru-sama!" She yelled as she entered through the gate. Cole rushed out of the house after sensing Hinata crossing the barrier. "Hinata what's wrong?" He asked, he then saw her distressed look. "Naruto...He-he's...in the hospital...he's dying!" She said as she collapsed. Unconscious from physical and mental exhaustion. Cole's eyes widened. "ANKO!" He called into the house.

She came out with a confused look. "What!?" She asked. "Take care of Hinata, Naruto's hurt and in the hospital, I'll be back!" He yelled as he left in a blur of motion.

. . . .

He arrived at the hospital and rushed through the building. One of the doctors tried to stop him from entering the operating room but he just shoved him across the room. "Get away! My son needs me!" He roared as he entered the room. All of the doctors and nurses back away when they felt his killing intent. He went over to check his condition. Hinata was right, he was fading, and fast.

He picked up his son and said, "Don't worry son, all will be fine soon." He then summoned the King of Hell with the Naraka path and placed him in its mouth. "Heal him." He told the being. It closed its mouth and gave a sickening chew.

After a few chews he opened his mouth and let Naruto out. The boy laid their for a second before slowly opening his eyes. The first thing that he saw was a flying Hinata coming right for him.

She had woken up and quickly followed Cole without his knowing. She made it there right as Naruto was waking up and did the first thing her instincts told her to do. A running tackle hug.

When she collided with the blonde he caught her in a tighter hug than she was going to give him.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry! I promise I will never leave you again...Hinata I love you."

. . . .

 **(A/N): ANNNNNDDD CUT!**

 **That's all for today, so :P**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE Q &A! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	40. Chapter 40: Good News

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): OMFG CHAPTER 40! AAAAHHHHHH!**

 **NO TALK! STORY NOW!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 40: Good News

. . . .

 _"Hinata! I'm so sorry! I promise I will never leave you again...Hinata I love you."_

. . . .

And with that the poor Hyuuga was out like a light. Everyone in the room sweatdropped and Naruto let out a loud sigh. "Four years Hinata...Four years...You went four years without fainting..."

Cole was taken aback. He never thought his son would have the backbone to actually confess to her like that this early.

Yeah he knew. Naruto was just as enamored with the girl as sh was with him. They were just both so shy and dense that neither of them caught on to the others feelings. Cole let out a similar sigh and then gave a slight glare to all the on lookers. Once he caught their attention he nodded his head to the door and they all quickly nodded and left. Cole followed after the group but not before smiling at his son. "Good job champ." He said causing Naruto to look up and explode into a massive blush.

He looked around and took in his location gaining a even bigger blush until one could almost see steam coming from his head. Cole chuckled at the boys embarrassment and walked out.

After a few minutes Hinata stirred and woke up. Still in Naruto's arms.

Once she righted her dizziness. She looked around and her eyes landed on Naruto. She then remembered why she fainted.

...

She squealed and rapped her arms around the boys neck and hugged him tight. After a few seconds He tried to choke something out, they may have been words, but...who knows. He was tapping on Hinata's shoulder. She soon caught the hint and let her grip on him loosen, not letting go completely.

He took a few deep breaths and looked into the girls eyes. "S-So...D-does that m-mean..." The poor boy stammered. Hinata smiled at him and rest her head on his shoulder. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words, Naru-kun." She said softly.

Naruto smiled. He closed his eyes and hugged her back, fighting back tears of joy. "And you don't know how long I've been trying to say them." He whispered back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Hinata leaned back a bit. Her happy smile quickly turned into a frown. "But if you EVER get hurt like that again I won't forgive you." She huffed and puffed out her cheeks in mock anger.

"I can't make any promises Hime. You know what I'm like. Trouble just seems to find me where ever I go." He responded. She pouted at him and puffed out her cheeks again. "Promise!" She said to him, not taking no as an answer. Naruto shook his head lightly, smiling at her drive to make him make a promise he couldn't keep. "Ok, ok. Hime, I promise I will try to never get hurt like that again." She continued to puff out her cheeks in an angry pout. Naruto smirked. "You know. Have I ever told you how cute that face you're making is?"

Hinata's expression quickly turned into an embarrassed blush and she looked down. He just laughed and pulled her into another hug. His happiness quickly turned into a frown when a thought hit him. He'd have to tell her now. He thought for a moment and shrugged. _"I guess it's all or nothing..."_

"Hey, Hime...can you meet me at the usual place in about an hour...there's something else I need to tell you." He said in a calm voice, talking slowly. She instantly felt the change in mood and backed away from the hug. She looked up and saw the worried look in his eyes. She just smiled and nodded. "I'll go see my family before...I guess I'll see you again in an hour...Naru-kun." She turned to leave but leaped into another hug. "I love you too, Naruto." She let go and hurried out the door.

. . . .

Naruto was waiting on the Hokage monument on top of the fourths head. This was his and Hinata's normal hangout. His leg was shaking in nervousness as he waited. Another five minutes of nervous tension went by before Hinata showed up.

She walked up onto the monument and sat down next to Naruto, a little closer than she normally would. "So what did you want to talk about Naru-kun?" she asked as she placed a hand on top of his causing him to blush slightly.

He took a deep breath and started to tell her the truth. Everything. From Kurama to him being adopted. He even went far enough to tell her his true heritage.

She actually took it quite well. She didn't once stop him, only nodding along. The only real reaction she had was to who his real parents were and that ended up being a wide eyed eyebrow raise.

After finishing up with his background he hesitantly told her what happened on the bridge. This, this was where she went off at him.

She tugged on his shoulder causing him to look right at her.

*SMACK*

...

She smacked him, tears coming to her eyes. "How could you!? How could you do that to yourself!? Naruto, you know that I would never want you to be like that! Does your own life mean nothing to you!?" At this point tears rolled freely down her face. "Naruto I love you. But I never...EVER...want you to hurt yourself because of what happens to me! I love you too much to know you're suffering like that!"

"And I love you too much to know you're hurt or dying to not react like that!" He shot back, tears welling up in his eyes. "Hinata, when you...you died in my arms...I was lost. It was like a part of me had broken and turned to dust. The only thing that filled my thoughts were pain and loss...Hinata...I care for you more than anyone. You're my only friend, the one I love the most. I never want to see you hurt. It's...too much for me..."

They stopped talking for what seemed like hours. After the moment they just had, tears stained their faces. "I...I promise...Naru-kun. I will get stronger...I will get stronger so you will never have to see me like that again." Hinata said, breaking the silence. She looked into his eyes and embraced him in another hug. She buried her head in his chest and leaned into him.

Naruto rapped his arms around her and held her. "I promise Hime. That I will be the strongest shinobi there is. I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise to never hurt you. I promise. I promise I will never leave you alone. I promise, till death do us part."

. . . .

They stayed like that until the sun started to set. Hinata fell asleep in his arms so he carried her home and handed her off to her father and mother. Hannah gave him a knowing smile while her husband gave he a slight glare. Naruto bowed to them and left. The unspoken words were all given through their eyes and actions.

Once he got home he walked into the house. "I'm home," he called. When no answer came he walked into the living room where he saw his father passed out on the couch. He looked like he was foaming out of the mouth and had his eyes rolled all the way back. "WHAT THE FUCK! DAD ARE YOU OK!?" He said as he rushed to his adoptive father.

While he checked his vitals Anko walked into the room. "Oh, hey Naru-kun." She said to her adoptive son. The boy whipped his head to his mother. "What's wrong with him!?" He asked.

Anko adverted her eyes and started poking her fingers together. "W-well...uh..I sort of told him...that...uhh...I'm...sort of...kind of...pregnant..."

...

"WHAT!" Naruto roared. "I"M GONNA BE AN OLDER BROTHER!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): hehehe...good end right?**

 **Alright, next chapter is the start of the Chunin Exams! YAAAYYY!**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE Q &A NEXT FRIDAY! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	41. Chapter 41: Exams Part 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Hey hey hey! What's up guys time for the start of the Chunin Exams! Who's ready to get started!?**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 41: Exams Part 1

. . . .

 _While he checked his vitals Anko walked into the room. "Oh, hey Naru-kun." She said to her adoptive son. The boy whipped his head to his mother. "What's wrong with him!?" He asked._

 _Anko adverted her eyes and started poking her fingers together. "W-well...uh..I sort of told him...that...uhh...I'm...sort of...kind of...pregnant..."_

 _..._

 _"WHAT!" Naruto roared. "I"M GONNA BE AN OLDER BROTHER!"_

. . . .

Anko got a nervous smile and slowly shook her head in confirmation. "Y-yup, I guess you are," She said as she giggled nervously. Naruto looked at her with his eyes bulging making a good impression of a fish. He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes just rolled beck and he fainted.

Anko sighed. "Why are they so much alike?" She asked no one in particular.

A few days passed and Anko and Cole went to the hospital to get this whole pregnancy thing checked out. After doing a few tests the doctor came into the room and smiled. "Well, you are in fact one hundred percent pregnant Anko-sama. And from what the tests say you have been for almost a month."

Cole smiled and rapped Anko in a huge hug. "I'm gonna be a Daddy!...Again!" He cheered happily. Anko just smiled and accepted the hug. But after the initial explosion of emotion passed, she paled. "W-wait a second...this mean I can't be on active duty any more!" She wailed. "NOOOO! I can't go that long without breaking anyone over at I&T!" She continued to wail as she began to cry anime tears. The doctor and Cole sweatdropped. "W-well Anko-sama, as long as you aren't putting yourself through any physical labor or putting yourself in harms way, you can continue to work over in I&T." The doctor clarified.

Anko did a complete 180 on her emotions and caught Cole in a bone crushing hug. "Yay! I get to be a Mommy while I get to torture people!" She said and the only reaction she got was a sigh from the doctor and a choked 'Yay...' from Cole as his face started to turn blue fro m lack of oxygen.

"Oh, and one more thing," The doctor said as he began to leave. "Congratulations, it's twins."

Anko's eyes widened and she froze. Cole's reaction was to finally faint from oxygen deprivation.

. . . .

A few days passed and for Naruto, they were some of his happiest. He got to here that he wasn't only going to have one new family member, but TWO! And even better than that, he and Hinata started going on dates. They mostly consisted of going out to dinner, or picnicking on top of the Hokage monument. Nothing to big, but for them, it was more than enough.

Naruto was walking to the bridge where team seven usually met at before training and missions. They were able to get a week off due to their C rank turning into an A rank mission. They also learned at the mission debriefing that the reason Kakashi wasn't with them was because he was on his own A rank mission.

Assassinating Gato.

It turned out that the day the fight on the bridge took place Kakashi went in for the kill on Gato. The other Genin were surprised by that, but not Naruto. His father explained to him before he left to go to the mission what they were going to face and knew that the 'Oracle' had suggested to the Hokage that Kakashi be sent to assassinate Gato.

When Naruto got to the meeting point he found Sasuke and Sakura doing their usual thing. Sasuke looking off into space, brooding, while Sakura would try and fail to get a date out of him. "I guess some things never change." He mumbled to himself. "Hey guys," he called to get their attention.

Sakura stopped badgering Sasuke to turn and greet her other teammate. "Oh, hey Naruto." She said. She got a mischievous glint in her eyes and smirked. "So, you and Hinata huh? I guess Ino owes me fifty ryo." She said.

Naruto paled and his eyes widened. "H-how did you know!? We haven't told anyone yet!" He exclaimed breaking out in a nervous sweat. Sakura giggled. "Do you really think two clan heirs going on a date wouldn't go unnoticed?" She explained. In truth she had seen them heading into a restaurant and decided to stal-observe them. "Never found you to be a romantic type of guy." she said causing Naruto to break out into a nervous fit.

After a little more teasing Kakashi showed up in a poof of smoke. "Yo," He called giving them a lazy wave as he looked up from his porn.

Sakura turned and pointed at him. "YOU'RE LATE!" she yelled at him. The other members on her team face faulted and sighed. Naruto shook his head and looked at her. "Really Sakura you need to learn that he is who he is and no matter how much you yell at him he won't start showing up on time." he said trying for reason. She just huffed at him and crossed her arms. "I know that. It doesn't mean I have to accept it."

Kakashi raised his hands in defeat. "Now, now guys. I've got some news for you. The Chunin Exams are in two weeks and I am nominating team seven to participate." He said gaining their attention. Sasuke raised and eyebrow an smirked. Sakura looked a little nervous, but didn't react beyond that. Naruto had a huge smile on his face. "Not only am I going to be a brother, I'm gonna be a Chunin! Yatta!" He cheered and shot a fist into the air.

Kakashi's eye bulged. "Anko's pregnant!?" He said in disbelief. Naruto nodded. "Twins apparently." He responded to his older brother figure. Kakashi blinked a couple of times, processing the information. Sakura turned to Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "Congrats." She said. Sasuke looked away and just gave a grunt in reply. Kakashi shook his head and cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, here's the forms you need to fill out. And by the way, we won't be meeting from now till the day of the exams. You are to do individual training. Sakura, Kurenai wants you to meet her at training ground 8 to train you in genjutsu. Naruto I'm sure your father is going to take over training you. And Sasuke, I'll be training you personally. So, fill those out and I'll see ya around." He said as he passed out the forms. Sakura was a little shocked that Kurenai wanted to train her in genjutsu, but even more shocked that they weren't going to be doing any missions for the next xouple of weeks.

"Ummm, Kakashi-sensei? Why aren't we training as a team? The exams are a team competition." She asked as she filled out her form. Kakashi tilted his head thinking. "Well, Sakura, your teamwork is already pretty good. In all actuality, I just need to get you guys caught up with Naruto." He said while scratching the back of his head. Sasuke glared at him. "Hn, like I need to catch up to a Dobe like him. I already have my sharingan, so now there is no way he could beat me." He growled. Naruto just sighed and shook his head. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Really, when did you unlock it?"

"When I was fighting that fake Hunter nin on the bridge. It helped me dodge and block a lot of his attacks." He clarified. He turned to Naruto and gave a arrogant smirk. "So, how about it Dobe. Feel like getting your ass handed to you by an Uchiha?" He asked with a boisterous tone.

Naruto just gave him a flat look. "Sorry Teme, did you say something?" He said mimicking Kakashi's voice. Sasuke ground his teeth and Kakashi was feebly fighting off an all out laugh. "Fight me dammit!" the last Uchiha roared activating his sharingan for added effect. Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but it's going to be the same whether your eyes are different or not." He then jumped from the bridge to the water running underneath. He stood on the water and looked up at Sasuke. "Once you can do this I'll fight you. But for now, I'll see ya around." He taunted Sasuke, knowing he couldn't walk on water yet. He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke roared in frustration. "Dammit that Dobe!" He then looked at Kakashi. "Well!? Lets get started!"

Kakashi sighed. _"What have I gotten myself into..."_

. . . .

"So you guys are competing too?" Naruto asked Hinata. They were sitting on top of the Hokage monument watching the sun set over the village. She sat between his legs leaning her back against his chest. He had his chin rested on top of her head as they sat there. "Yes, Kurenai-sensei nominated us. I think team 10 and Neji-niisan are also competing." She said as she snuggled up against him. Naruto gave an amused hum. "Looks like there will be some challenge in this after all." He said. "You know...from now until the exams start my dad is going to be training me. You wanna join us? I think mom could help you with you taijutsu and I'm sure dad could help with something." He asked. Hinata gave a thinking 'hmm' and smiled. "Sure." she said. "I'll join you in training. I have to get stronger after all, and I can't let you get to strong without me." She said with a giggle. Naruto just smiled and hugged her again.

Not so far away from the young couple two Kunoichi were watching from a hidden location.

"Aawww, they're so cute together." Ino cooed. She gave a mock sniff and wiped away a fake tear. Sakura just looked at her. "I think you owe me something?" she said while holding out a hand. Ino sighed and handed her a wad of Ryo. "You know, when you told me Hinata liked Naruto and we made this bet, I was thinking it would be a little longer before this actually happened. Not the day after you told me." She said in mock anger. Sakura just shrugged. She looked back to the young couple and sighed. "If only Sasuke was like that."

Ino sighed as well. "Yeah, if only."

. . . .

After the two weeks before the exams passed Naruto was making his way to meet with his team.

While walking through town he heard a yell. "Jeez watch it brat!"

"Hey! Put me down!" a second voice said. Naruto decided to investigate and found a older boy in a cat suit and make up holding the Sandaime's grandson off the ground preparing to punch him. Naruto dashed in to stop him.

Kankuro was about to teach the brat a lesson when he felt cold steel pressed against his neck. "Put the kid down make up man." A voice came from behind him. He got a tick mark on his forehead from the name calling. "It's not make up! It's war paint!" He roared. The blade pressed even further against his throat drawing some blood. "Drop him!" the voice commanded.

"Kankuro let the kid go." His sister said. He looked over to her and saw there was a sword pointed at her too. He huffed and let the kid go. "I was just tryin' to teach the brat some manners." He said as he turned to look at where the voice was coming from. He saw a shorter boy a little younger than him sealing away two black swords. He was giving him a piercing look with his cerulean blue eyes.

"Well, some people would have killed you without question for threatening the Hokage's grandson." the boy said as he walked over to Konohamaru. "Yeah, you better watch yourself you make up wearing freak!" the little boy said as he stuck a tongue out at him. Naruto bopped him on the head. "Apologize." He ordered Konohamaru. The little boy rubbed his head and sniffed. "Sorry!" he said as he ran off. Naruto sighed. "Sorry about that. So, why don't you get the Ichibi out of the tree so we can trade names." He said as he looked up into the tree to look directly at Gaara. The two other sand siblings stiffened and paled. They didn't know that Gaara was there and the also had no idea why the blonde boy knew about Gaara's tenant.

Gaara landed in a swirl of sand in front of his siblings. "You know about me? Mother is calling for your blood. But that has to wait. I am Sabaku no Gaara." The red headed boy said in a gravely voice.

Naruto smirked. "Uzumaki Naruto. Kurama says hi and a complementary 'fuck you' to Shukaku by the way."

. . . .

 **(A/N): And that's where we'll end for today.**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE Q &A ON FRIDAY! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	42. Chapter 42: Exams Part 2

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Ok! Time for chapter 42!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 42: Exams Part 2

. . . .

 _Gaara landed in a swirl of sand in front of his siblings. "You know about me? Mother is calling for your blood. But that has to wait. I am Sabaku no Gaara." The red headed boy said in a gravely voice._

 _Naruto smirked. "Uzumaki Naruto. Kurama says hi and a complementary 'fuck you' to Shukaku by the way."_

. . . .

Gaara's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Temari, Kankuro, we're leaving." He said as he began to turn and quickly walk away. The two other sand siblings were too shocked to move. Not only had the blonde kid been completely unaffected by the killing intent Gaara was radiating at him. He knew about the Ichibi and insulted it. And the worse part, Gaara seemed afraid of him. Once they got over their shock they hurried after their younger brother, stealing glances behind themselves to make sure the blonde wasn't following.

Temari decided to ask Gaara what was going on. "G-Gaara? W-what happened back there?" she asked, fear tainting her voice as she wondered just how the boy got to Gaara like that. Gaara turned to look at her, but it wasn't his usual hate filled glare. It was a look of utter fear. "M-mother said to stay away. His existence is too much for me...Mother said he would take my blood."

He then put his hands to his head and crouched on the ground. He started to shake and then disappeared in a swirl of sand.

It was safe to say that the sand siblings were done right terrified at this point. They had never met anyone who could scare Gaara like that. Hell, he made it sound like Shukaku was scared of him. They continued on to their hotel to tell Baki the news, still looking behind themselves to see if the boy was following them.

. . . .

Once Naruto was able to ditch Konohamaru, he made his was to where his team would be meeting for the pre exams send off from Kakashi.

Once he got to bridge he saw his team, minus Kakashi, waiting as usual. Sasuke and Sakura didn't look any different, but Naruto decided a change in wardrobe was in order for the occasion. Instead of his mesh shirt he had on black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in the front. He switched his trench coat out for a shorter grey sleeveless jacket that had a high pop up collar. He still wore his orange bandages on his arms and legs with his black pants. He also wore a intricate belt with seven different straps that each held three different scrolls. He was also carrying a huge scroll on his back that was nearly the same size as his torso.

Sasuke and Sakura noticed all the scrolls and raised their eyebrows. "The hell is with the scrolls Dobe?" Sasuke asked trying to hide the intrest in his voice. Naruto grinned and held up a 'V' for victory. "Oh, just showing off the fact that I've become a registered Fuinjutsu master!" he claimed happily.

While Sakura looked impressed Sasuke just scoffed. "Hn, I bet if a Dobe like you could master it, then it couldn't be either that hard or useful." He said trying to deny the fact that the 'second best' was better at anything than him. Naruto huffed at him. "Like to see you come up with a perfect sealing matrix that could hold back a pocket dimension filled with demonic chakra..." he mumbled to himself. Sasuke and Sakura heard him but juts shrugged it off, not knowing what the hell he was taking about. They waited there for Kakashi each doing there own thing.

After about ten minutes Kakashi showed up. "Yo," he greeted the team, waiting for Sakura to yell at him. When that never came he blinked a couple of times as the others looked at her. Kakashi cleared his throat and just went with it. "Alright, you guys ready to head off to the exams?" he asked. The three members of his team looked at him with determined eyes and nodded. He gave them his trademark eye smile. "Alright then. Go and meet at room 303 at the academy." he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smirked and turned towards the direction of the academy. "Well, lets get going then."

. . . .

When they got to the academy they started making their way to the meeting room but stopped when they saw a crowd being stopped by two older Genin in front of the room. Naruto stopped his team. "Genjutsu, lets go around." he whispered as he began to walk towards the stairs to the third floor. Sasuke only scoffed and looked at the the crowd. "Hey drop the Genjutsu!" he yelled at the two older Genin. Naruto turned to him with his right eye twitching. "Seriously Teme, what the FUCK!"

The two older Genin smirked. "So you saw through it huh? Well if you want to get passed us you'll have to take me down!" the one on the right said as he rushed and kicked at Sasuke. Sasuke went to block the kick with his own but they were both stopped by a boy clad in green.

"YOSH! This behavior is most unyouthful! Lets save the fighting for the exams!" The boy said as he dropped both of their legs. Sasuke just grumbled and walked away.

A girl and boy walked up to the boy in green. "Dammit Lee! What happened to not showing our strength!?" the girl yelled him. They continued to yell at the boy while team seven continued up the stairs.

They were walking down the hall when they were stopped. The same boy from before had stopped them. "YOSH! You are Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" The boy asked. Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, ad what do you want freak?"

The boy just struck a 'nice guy' pose and acted like he didn't get insulted. "My name is Rock Lee, and I challenge you for the affection of Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed with a salute and a wink towards Sakura. She shivered at the thought of going out with a guy like that. With his weird outfit and bushy eyebrows. Not to mention the horrid bowl cut he had. "Yeah no thank you." she deadpanned.

Sasuke smirked at the green clad boy. "Fine I'll fight you. I've been wanting to hit something stupid ever since I saw Naruto today." he said, simultaneously insulting both Lee and Naruto. Naruto growled and looked at Lee. "Kick his ass for me will ya?"

The two Genin walked into a open space and faced each other. Sasuke activated his sharingan and smirked. "I hope your ready to be beaten down by an Uchiha!" he said as he charged. Naruto shook his head. _"Unlocking his sharingan just put him back to the arrogance he had before. Hope Lee can knock him down a peg or two before I have to."_ he thought to himself.

As Sasuke charged he brought a fist back and launched it at the still unmoving boy. At the very last second Lee twisted his hand around Sasuke's fist and flipped him into the air. Sasuke was able to right himself and land on his feet but couldn't dodge Lee's kick which buried into his stomach sending the last Uchiha sliding across the floor.

Naruto snorted. _"Seems like the almighty Uchiha has bitten off more than he can chew."_ he laughed mentally. Kurama even joined in on the laugh. **"Yeah, can you think up some popcorn for me? I want to enjoy the show."** He laughed as he watched the beat down.

After about four different attempts to hit Lee failed and Sasuke decided to use a ninjutsu. He went through the hand seals. "Katon: Gobyaku no Ju-" before he could finish his technique he was kicked into the air by Lee. Lee jumped into the air and rapped Sasuke in what looked like the bandages on his arms and was about to use his technique when a green blur separated the two. _"Ah hell no there's two of them! That's it I'm out!"_ Naruto thought as he turned and left.

. . . .

Naruto walked down the hallway and saw Kakashi waiting outside of room 303. "Yo Kakashi-niisan," Naruto said as he gave him a lazy wave. Kakashi looked up from his porn and quirked an eyebrow. "Where's the others?" he asked confused. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Fighting some weirdo in green spandex. He was getting his ass handed to him and I felt like it was time to leave when another one showed up." Naruto explained.

Kakashi audibly gulped. "I feel bad for him. Gai and Lee...quite the pair." He said as he sighed. A few minutes later Sakura and a bruised Sasuke showed up. Theirs eyes were wide and they were twitching every few seconds. Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "The hell happened while I was gone?" he asked his team. The only answers he got were a complied grouping of statements that didn't make sense. Things like, 'M-My eyes,' and, 'Couldn't dispel it...couldn't dispel it...'

Kakashi walked over and flicked them both in the forehead. They were instantly snapped out of what ever illusion they were caught it in. "So are you all ready?" He asked his team.

They all nodded and he eye smiled. "Well then I wish you luck." He said as he opened the door for them.

. . . .

 **(A/N): BOOM DONE!**

 **Alright guys! Time for the exams to finally kick off! The first two will stick pretty close to Cannon save a few...minor...changes. But I won't tell you much else, it's your job to find out when I give it out!**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE Q &A ON FRIDAY! PM ME WITH THE SUBJECT TITLE Q&A AND ASK AWAY! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	43. Chapter 43: Cheating is Allowed?

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N):**

 **Bulba Fett: *clears throat* I have an announcement!**

 **random guy: Can it wait for after the chapter!?**

 **Bulba Fett: Yeah I guess it can...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 43: Cheating is Allowed?

. . . .

 _Kakashi walked over and flicked them both in the forehead. They were instantly snapped out of what ever illusion they were caught it in. "So are you all ready?" He asked his team._

 _They all nodded and he eye smiled. "Well then I wish you luck." He said as he opened the door for them._

. . . .

As soon as Team Seven walked into the room that were hit with a blast of killing intent so potent it made Sakura freeze and made Sasuke shake in 'excitement'.

Naruto was unfazed by it however. He just smirked sent his own blast of killing intent at the older groups of Genin. Of course he was assisted a little bit by Kurama, but, it got the point across. Many of the older Genin stepped back and a few froze on the spot. He kept it up until he felt someone tug on his sleeve. "N-Naru-kun, be nice." Hinata said in a half joking half scolding tone. Naruto dropped the killing intent and turned to smile at his girlfriend. "Aww, come on Hina-hime, I was just having a little fun." He said as he looked over at the older Genin with a sadistic grin causing them to huddle together slightly. Hinata giggled and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Sure, a little 'fun' was all that was. Anyway, I'm happy to see you guys came." She said smiling at the rest of Team Seven. Sakura smiled at Hinata and Sasuke just scoffed.

"Like we'd not come if a weakling team like yours could compete." He said as he turned away from the group. Hinata frowned and before Naruto could go off at him Kiba stepped in. "Hey asshole, I'm pretty sure she lasted a hell of a lot longer than you did against that Hunter nin back in Wave. So why don't you pull the stick from out of your ass and act like an actual person!" The feral boy growled. Kiba knew by now that Hinata was off limits, but he didn't take to kindly to his pack being called weak. Sasuke glared at him but didn't respond.

They glared at each other for a while before they heard a new voice break the silence. "OH HEY SASUKE-KUUUUNN!" Ino yelled as she glomped the boy. She looked him in the eye with a seductive look. "You miss me?" She purred. To give the boy credit, the most he did was lightly blush. His confused shock turn to mild anger. "Get off," he growled at the blonde. Ino pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Aww, come on Sasuke-kun. Its been so long since I last saw you." She pouted while trying to cling to him while Sakura was pulling on her back. The Pinkette was audibly grinding her teeth. "He said get off Pig. Why don't you listen to him!" She growled. The blonde just stuck her tongue out at her. "Shut it billboard brow. I'm having a moment with my Sasuke-kun." She said in a childish tone as she went back to clinging onto the Uchiha.

Naruto sighed and turned to the rest of the new comers. "So, she's still troublesome I see." he deadpanned as he greeted Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru just sighed and nodded his head. "Really troublesome," he replied. Chouji munched on a potato chip and reached out with the bag. "Want one Naruto?" he asked in his usual friendly tone. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, not right now, maybe later. So, how have you guys been?" he asked his friends from the Academy.

Shikamaru shook his head in another sigh. "Its been really troublesome. Ino always nags us to work, and because of her were here. Man, what I wouldn't give to be asleep right now." he whined. They continued to talk until a older Genin walked up to the group.

"Hey you guys should really keep it down. The other Genin are starting to get pissed." The older white haired Genin said. Naruto turned to him and frowned. He knew who this was. Yakushi Kabuto. His father warned him to be weary of a white haired boy in glasses. He was not who he seemed. "Oh, sorry about that. Hey you seem like a generous sempai. Have any information on the exams for us noobies?" Naruto asked cautiously. Kabuto smirked. "I sure do. I'm Kabuto by the way." He said as he pulled out a deck of cards. "These here are my Ninja Info Cards. I pump a little chakra into these and I can get the information I'm looking for. So, anyone in particular you wanna know about?" he asked as he started to shuffle the deck around.

Sasuke was the first to speak up. "Give me what you have on Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto." he told the white haired boy. Kabuto fake pouted. "Aww, you already know their names. This is no fun," he said as he drew three cards and pumped chakra into the first one. "Ok, lets see here...Rock Lee, a Konoha Genin. Teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. Completed 65 D rank missions and 5 C rank. Says here he was the dead last of his class and has no ability in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but is highly remarkable in Taijutsu." he said as he read off Lee's card. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _"I haven't seen Tenten since she graduated...wonder how she's doing if she's on that guys team."_ he thought with a slight shiver.

Kabuto continued to the next card. "Next up is Sabaku no Gaara...Hmmm lets see here. Ah, Sabaku no Gaara, a Suna Genin. Teammates are his siblings Sabaku no Kankuro and Subaku no Temari. Says here he is the Yondaime Kazekages son! Wow, we've got foreign royalty here this year. Lets see here...12 D ranks, 18 C ranks, and...wow a couple of B ranks as well. As well as an added note that he has never been injured on a mission. Now that's impressive." he said with his eyebrows raised. Kiba was going to call bullshit when Sasuke cut in. "What about Uzumaki Naruto?" he half asked half ordered. Naruto smirked at him. "If ya wanna know more about me Teme, I'm right here." he said in a slightly challenging tone.

Kabuto paid no mind to the two's banter and started reading the next card. "Ok, Uzumaki Naruto. Adopted by Uzumaki Seinaru who is the Uzumai clan head and is also the only current S rank shinobi in the village besides the Hokage." He said as he started to read. Naruto scowled at him. Kabuto just slipped. THAT wasn't public knowledge. The rest of the rookie 9, save Hinata gave him a wide eyed look. "Yeah I'm adopted, what?" he said in a challenging tone. Hinata calmed him down before he went ape shit by grabbing onto his han and giving a light squeeze. He let out a sigh and let Kabuto continue. "Lets see, he's completed 25 D rank missions, 1 C rank, and...Wow! An A rank. How'd ya rate that? Anyway, is above average in taijutsu and slightly below average in Genjutsu. Is an advance learner of kenjutsu and...HOLY SHIT! You're a registered Fuinjutsu master!? No wonder you're carrying all those scrolls." he said clearly impressed.

Before they could get into 'that' little subject they heard a loud and commanding voice. "Alright maggots! Quiet down! It's time for the exams to begin!" Morino Ibuki yelled and got all of the Genin into their respective seats. Luckily for Naruto he was seated next to Hinata. Naruto smirked when he saw who was the proctor for the exam. _"Old scare face huh? Looks like this is going to be something psychological..."_ He thought while continuing to smirk at Ibuki.

Ibuki snarled at him. "Do I have something on my face Maggot?" he asked in a harsh tone. Hinata let out a quiet 'eep' but Naruto just grinned even wider. "No, but you do still owe me money from that poker game my dad had last week." he replied reaching out a hand to ask for the bills Ibuki owed him. Ibuki blushed lightly (That's just a weird image to think about XD) and grumbled while he dug out his wallet. He pulled out a wad of bills and put them into Naruto's hand. "Here! But next time I ain't gonna loose to you ya brat!" he growled at Naruto while he chuckled. "Yeah maybe. Now why don't you get back to scaring the poor babies before they figure out the test." Naruto said in a hushed tone.

Ibuki looked around the room and noticed a startlingly large lack of fear in the air. He went back to terrorizing the class while Hinata gave Naruto a questioning look. Naruto grinned at her. "My dad holds a poker night every Wednesday. The last time Ibuki came over I cleaned house and got a pretty good chunk of cash." he said chuckling at the memories of him beating everyone out of their money. However, his father ended with more money by the end of the night. The man could hold a damn good poker face and had luck to back it up.

Once they started the test Naruto looked at the questions. **"Kit, these aren't normal questions. Save your answering for the tenth question."** Kurama informed. Naruto nodded. _"My thoughts exactly. This must be a test of how well you can cheat and get away with it..."_ He responded looking around discretely to see how the others were doing it. Hinata was using her Byakugan to see the other tests while not looking away from her own. Kiba was letting Akumaru sit on his head to read the other tests and relay the information. Shino was using his bugs to get the answers. Sasuke was looking around Sharingan ablaze and Sakura was being the walking textbook she was and answered all the questions without fail. Naruto spotted Tenten and noticed she was using mirrors moved by ninja wire to see the other tests. Naruto just chuckled and looked down at his own test. He got a serious look on his face and started writing something.

After about another forty five minutes Ibuki stopped them, telling them something about a tenth question and being a Genin forever. Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was too busy eyeing Kabuto to try and figure out what his deal was. He had zero trust for the guy.

After a while people began to file out of the room. Giving up. Once all the quitters left Ibuki looked around the room. "Alright, everyone left in the room you all...Pass." he said. He got a few 'What the fucks' and intelligent 'huhs?' from the room. Naruto just snickered as Ibuki explained the importance of gaining information and how much of a risk it is to get it. Once he finished his speech he was about to congratulate them when a black mass shot through the window.

A sign held open by kunai unfurled. Naruto paled when he saw what it said. 'THE SEXY AND EXPECTING UZUMAKI ANKO HAS ARRIVED!'

. . . .

 **(A/N): Hahaha, time for the second exam!**

 **random guy: So, what was the announcement?**

 **Bulba Fett: Oh yeah that. Well it was something like this...**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE Q &A ON FRIDAY! PM ME WITH THE SUBJECT TITLE Q&A TO HAVE YOUR QUESTION ANSWERED IN FRIDAYS CHAPTER! And as always, I'll see ya next time! **


	44. Chapter 44: Training Ground 44

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know this by now...**

 **(A/N) Like what I did here? It's chapter 44, and we get to go to training ground 44...Yeah...I'm not funny.**

 **But anyway,**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 44: Training Ground 44

. . . .

 _After a while people began to file out of the room. Giving up. Once all the quitters left Ibuki looked around the room. "Alright, everyone left in the room you all...Pass." he said. He got a few 'What the fucks' and intelligent 'huhs?' from the room. Naruto just snickered as Ibuki explained the importance of gaining information and how much of a risk it is to get it. Once he finished his speech he was about to congratulate them when a black mass shot through the window._

 _A sign held open by kunai unfurled. Naruto paled when he saw what it said. 'THE SEXY AND EXPECTING UZUMAKI ANKO HAS ARRIVED!'_

. . . .

Anko proceeded to crash through the window and land on top of Ibuki's desk. "Alright ya snot nose brats! It's time for the second Exam!" She yelled with a sadistic grin. Ibuki sighed and facepalmed. "You're early Anko...again." he said while shaking his head.

Naruto stood up and pointed at his mother. "YOU! You're not suppose to be here! You're on maternity leave!" he roared. Anko froze when she saw Naruto. She took a second to find an excuse to be there while Ibuki raised an eyebrow and looked at his coworker with a critical eye.

Anko's eyes darted around the room a couple of times before she stammered out an excuse. "Oh, uh...Naru-kun...ah...the doctor said that if I'm not doing any physical labor then I could keep working..." she said, obviously nervous. Naruto just gave her a deadpan stare. "You mean like you were just doing? Mom, I'm pretty sure busting through a window and being a proctor for the Chunin exams is physical labor. Go home." he ordered her while pointing back out the window she came from. Anko hung her head and slowly walked to the window and crawled out of the room, all while muttering things like 'mean sons' and 'stupid rules' and something about no 'torture'? Naruto shook his head and sat back down. The entire room of Chunin hopefuls were looking at him like he was crazy.

He looked back at them and scowled. "What? I don't want my Mom to do anything stupid while pregnant. Gotta problem with that?" he said letting out a little killing intent. There were 'no's' and head shaking throughout the room. He turned back around and faced Ibuki. "Wait...she's actually pregnant?" Ibuki asked in a questioning tone. Naruto nodded. "Yup, twins." He said with a grin. Ibuki just raised an eyebrow and let out a amused hum. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the Chunin hopefuls. "Well, that little interruption aside. Follow the proctors to Training Ground 44. You will continue to the second portion of the exam. And one last thing. Good luck." he said with a smile, scaring the absolute shit out of everyone.

. . . .

About thirty minutes later all of the teams were in front of a large fenced off forest. They waited there for a few minutes before a tall and pale Tokubetsu Jonin walked up in front of the group. He wore a bandanna that covered his brown hair. "Hello *cough*, my name is Hayate Gekko. *cough cough* And since Uzumaki Anko can no longer be in charge of this portion of the exam, *cough* I have taken over. So, lets go over the rules. *cough* This forest is Training Ground 44, otherwise known as 'The Forest of Death'. *cough cough* Your mission is *cough* to survive for five days *cough* in the forest while searching *cough cough cough* for other teams and taking their scroll. These are the scrolls you need to pass." he said as he held up the Heaven and Earth scrolls. "Your team will *cough* be given one of these two scrolls, and your objective is to make it to the tower *cough cough cough cough* in the center of the forest with both by the end of the five days. If one of your members die or are incapacitated when you arrive to the tower you will be disqualified.*cough cough* If you open the scrolls before you arrive to the tower you will be disqualified. Anything else goes. *cough cough cough cough COUGH!*"

Everyone of the Chunin hopefuls sweatdropped at the sickly shinobi. _"Man Hayate...see a doctor!"_ Naruto thought as he saw the poor guy struggle for air for a moment. As soon as he got his breath under control and held up a stack of paper. "Here are the wavers to saw that if you die in the forest it's not the fault of Konoha. Please sign them or drop out." he said as he almost got into another coughing fit, but was able to keep it under 'some' control. Each team went up and signed their release forms and walked over to receive a scroll.

Sasuke was handed a Heaven Scroll and walked back to the rest of his team. Team 7 waited in front of one of the many gates that lined the fence around the forest. "Hey, Sasuke. Once we get into the forest hand me the scroll. I've got an idea." Naruto said in a hushed tone. Sasuke gave him a questioning look for a moment but just shrugged it off. They waited for a moment and then heard the speakers turn on. "Ok *cough cough* in 3, 2, 1...begin!" Hayate said over the speaker. The fences opened and Team 7 spare no time dashing in.

. . . .

About a quarter mile into the forest they stopped. Sasuke turned to Naruto and tossed him the scroll. "So what's your idea Dobe?" he asked in a halfway mocking tone. Naruto just grunted in reply and took a scroll off of one of his belts. He opened it and laid the Heaven scroll on it. "Fuinjutsu: Kai! (Sealing Style: Release)" he stated as a puff of smoke came from the scroll. Once the smoke cleared there were now four Heaven scrolls sitting there. Sasuke and Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "What did you do?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked and tossed on of the scrolls to her. "I made some replicas. We'll openly carry these three fake scrolls while I seal the real one into one of my storage seals on my wrist." He said as he tossed a scroll to Sasuke. He took the last fake and strapped it to his belt and sealed the real one into his wrist. Sasuke smirked. "You know Dobe, that's not a bad idea. But what keeps someone from killing you and taking it out of the seal?" he asked. Naruto smirked right back at him. "The items in almost all of my seals can only be released by my own chakra. No one can get into these puppies without my chakra." he said as he tapped his scrolls on his hip.

"So, I found us a good decoy plan. Sasuke, what's the offensive plan?" Naruto asked the Uchiha. Sasuke thought for a moment. He crossed his arms in thought and then sighed. "I guess we could head straight for the tower and set up a base there. We wait for other teams to come and take them out with any traps possible or just ambushing them." he said. Naruto hummed thinking about it. "Not bad, Sakura your thoughts?" he asked the pinkette. Sakura snapped to attention, not thinking he would ask for her opinion. "Oh, uh yeah, what Sasuke-kun said." She said a little nervously.

Sasuke nodded and tuned to the towers direction. "Alright lets go the-" he started to say but was interrupted by a powerful gust of wind, which was focused mainly on Naruto. "SHIT!" the blonde yelled as he was launched away from his team. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She started to go after him but stopped in her tracks when sh saw who sent in the wind.

"Oh? You can leave if you want, little girl. All I want is Sasuke-kun after all." a tall raven hair kunoichi from Kusa. When Sakura tried to move she froze. The amount of killing intent the kunoichi was giving off made her sake and fall to her knees. Sasuke wasn't fairing any better. He stayed standing but could move.

"Kukukuku, so the prey is already caught? Oh, I expected more from you Uchiha Sasuke."

. . . .

"God damn sneak attack!" Naruto roared as he got his barrings. He looked around and noticed he was sent FAR away from his team. **"KIT JUMP!"** Kurama warned. Naruto heard a loud hiss from behind him and channeled chakra into his legs to jump high into the air. Right as he got out of the way a massive snake snapped past where he was. "Holy shit your big!" he said as he landed on a high tree branch. **"That's no ordinary snake, Kit. That's a summons."** Kurama informed his host.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _"The only snake summons holders in Konoha is Mom...then who could...OROCHIMARU!"_ Naruto mentally screamed. _"He's the only other known snake summoner in the world! But what the fuck is he doing here!"_ he ranted in his mind.

He looked down just in time to see the snake pounce at him. Naruto jumped to a different tree. "Oh no you don't! Take this! Kitsune no Hikari! (Fox's Light)" he yelled as he summoned the Kitsune no Kiba. He unsheathed the blade and shot a slice of pure red chakra at the summons in one fluid motion. The chakra slash cut right through the snake cleaving it perfectly in two. "Hm, teach you to try to eat me." he said as the summons disappeared. "Alright time to get back to Sasuke and Sakura!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): Gonna end the chapter here for today.**

 **So, I have some good news!**

 **Since Winter Break is starting, I'm gonna do something special, just for you guys! :D**

 **So, starting tomorrow, I'm gonna make the chapters over 2000 words, minimum. And, I will also try to pump out more than one chapter a day! Like, maybe two to three a day! Or I could just make a super long Chapter a day...I don't know yet.**

 **Well anyway,**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE Q &A ON FRIDAY! PM ME WITH THE SUBJECT Q&A TO HAVE YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED IN FRIDAYS CHAPTER! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	45. Chapter 45: Snake Among the Leaves

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Ok guys here we are at the first day of our winter break special extravaganza! All chapters over the break will be much longer than normal, and I might even get two or three out in a day!**

 **So lets begin!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 45: Snake Among the Leaves

. . . .

 _He looked down just in time to see the snake pounce at him. Naruto jumped to a different tree. "Oh no you don't! Take this! Kitsune no Hikari! (Fox's Light)" he yelled as he summoned the Kitsune no Kiba. He unsheathed the blade and shot a slice of pure red chakra at the summons in one fluid motion. The chakra slash cut right through the snake cleaving it perfectly in two. "Hm, teach you to try to eat me." he said as the summons disappeared. "Alright time to get back to Sasuke and Sakura!"_

. . . .

Sasuke was crouched on a large tree branch while Sakura sat shaking next to him. He was looking around frantically with his sharingan activated trying to find where the crazy Kusa kunoichi was. His leg was bleeding from the self inflicted wound to get himself out of the Genjutsu the woman put him in. Sakura shakily looked at the last Uchiha. "S-Sasuke-kun...wha-what the hell is she!" she asked in pure terror. Sasuke didn't answer but kept his eyes open and constantly moving.

But they both froze when they her the kunoichi's deranged laugh. "Kukukukuku...I am the predator little girl. And you are my prey!" she yelled with a sadistic tone. She rose out from the tree branch they were on till her torso was completely out of the tree. Sasuke stiffened but put himself between Sakura and the...monster...he was facing.

The self proclaimed 'predator' smirked at Sasuke's evident fear. "I can just smell the fear coming from you Uchiha Sasuke. I'm not going to kill you, oh no, that would be a waste." She said as a sadistic grin grew on her face going ear to ear. "I'm going to give you a gift...now...sit still for me!" she said as her torso elongated and stretched as her head came straight at Sasuke with significant speed. It looked like she was almost...slithering...around the branch to advance towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke froze. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there waiting for the kunoichi to attack him. He was frozen in fear. She got within five feet of him when they heard someone yell.

"KITSUNE NO HIKARI!"

A wave of red light passed between Sasuke and the snake like woman, cutting the branch in two. The snake woman shot out of the falling branch and landed in a different tree. She looked around to find the attacker but couldn't find him. "Hmmmm...it seems there is another predator in the area trying to steal my prey from me...kukukuku...this could be interesting." she said aloud. Sasuke fell onto his ass and looked around frightened. "W-What the hell!" he yelled to himself.

They waited for a few more seconds. To them, it seemed like hours, but in actuality, it was just long enough for someone to take a few breaths. The snake woman's eyes widened as she jumped from the tree she was in, just before it exploded.

She landed but had to quickly jump away again to avoid another explosion. This time when she landed she had to duck underneath another ray of light, but when she did a pair of hands shot out from the branch and latched onto her ankles. A figure appeared above her and a faint glow appeared in what seemed to be its hand. Her eyes widened as she recognized the jutsu about to hit her.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he drove the blue orb of destruction into her stomach. She let out a loud scream of pain as she flew out of the tree and fell over fifty feet into the ground forming a small crater from the impact.

Sasuke stared at the blonde with disbelief in his eyes. "H-how..." he whispered to himself. "How could a Dobe like him do something like this...I could even move..." he continued as he sat on his knees.

Naruto looked over to the awestruck Sasuke and still cowering Sakura. "HEY TEME!" he yelled at the Uchiha. Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and looked at Naruto. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! A MOVE LIKE THAT WON'T KEEP THIS FUCKER DOWN FOR LONG!" he roared in a furious and commanding tone. Sasuke only stood there, but feared filled his eyes again. "Behind you!" came a surprising shout from Sakura.

Naruto quickly duct on instinct, and a little heads up from Kurama, and felt a powerful kick go right over his head. Naruto balanced on his hands and locked the snake's still planted leg with his own legs. He quickly spun around and flung her through the air. "Shit, so you're up already..." he said to himself. He quickly summoned one of his black katanas and held the Kitsune no Kiba in a reverse grip in his right hand. The woman landed effortlessly in a different tree and eyed her new target. "Kukukuku...So the Uzumaki lived from an attack from one of my pets? Impressive." She said in mock appraisal.

Naruto sneered at the 'woman' in front of him. "Shut the fuck up you snake." he said with ice in his voice. "Whats with the sex change Orochimaru? Didn't like being gay as well as a pedophile?" he asked with a grin on his face.

The 'Woman' sneered at the blonde. "How did you know?" 'she' said as 'she' brought up her hand and started _pealing_ off her face.

The female voice was replaced with a deeper more androgynous one. "My, my...The little Uzumaki is smarter than he looks." the know shown 'HE' said in a fluid almost melodic tone. He started to chuckle as he saw Naruto's obvious disgust. "So little Naruto-kun. How did you find out I am the great Orochimaru of the Sannin?" he asked with a smirk.

Naruto spat. "You're not great. You're terrible. Only a psychopath would do what you have done. And for as how I knew it was you, the only person in the world who holds the snake summoning contract other than my mother is you you bastard!" he yelled as he let loose another wave of red light. Orochimaru dodged and watched the beams path. It cut through everything until it slowly began to dissipate. He looked back at the blonde and chuckled. "So, thirty meters is the maximum distance for that little attack of yours..." he said as he lunged towards the blonde. He blurred out of Naruto's sight and reappeared in front of him with a heavy punch to Naruto's jaw.

Naruto went flying through the air but was some how able to land on his feet. Once he did however, his vision swam and he fell to one knee. "Damn he hits hard..." he said to himself.

 **"This isn't a fight you can win Kit."** Kurama informed the staggered blonde. _"Yeah, I'm gonna need a tail or two."_ he replied as he slowly stood back up. **"No Kit, this is a fight you can't win at all. He is way over Zabuza's level. You would need full control over a version two cloak to fight him. I say release a large burst of my chakra and warn the village with it."** Kurama reasoned. Naruto nodded and silently agreed. He resealed his swords, how he was able to hold onto them he didn't know, and let loose a large wave of chakra.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he watched what the blonde was doing.

Red, malicious, chakra rose and bubbled around him. The chakra made a sort of second skin around him and what seemed to be ears and two tails formed. Naruto's bodily features also began to change. His whisker marks became more rugged, his hair became spikier, and his eyes transformed from the pools of cerulean blue, to the hard and rage filled red eyes of the Kyuubi no Yoko. He reached for the large scroll on his back and unrolled it. He placed his chakra covered hand on it and formed a single hand sign. " **Fuinjutsu: Kai! Kurama no Dan'atsu! (Sealing style: Release, Kurama's** **Oppression)"** he growled in his deeper, more demonic voice. Red chakra started to poor out of the seal and fire straight into the air like a continued to rise above the trees and part the clouds above.

. . . .

Cole was waiting for his signal. He was outside of the forest of death waiting for the moment when he would be called into action. When he saw the tower of Kurama's chakra part the clouds above, his expression steeled and he place on his mask. "Time for the Oracle, to take on the Snake." he said as he leaped into the forest and took off to where the fighting was being held.

. . . .

Orochimaru's eyes widened till they couldn't open anymore. He froze in the sight of the malevolent chakra. It was even more potent and evil than his own. Sasuke fell to his knees from the pressure and Sakura fainted. Orochimaru continued to stare. Once the tower faded he looked back to where the blonde was.

Only to see a clawed hand take a swipe at his head and send him careening back out of the tree and through several others. Orochimaru slowly stood up from the crater he was thrown into and popped his jaw back into place. "Well, well. Not only does he have control over it, he utilizes it for signals and distractions..." he said to himself. He sneered at the blonde in front of him and put a hand behind his back. Each of his fingers lit into blueish purple light. "Come boy, fight an apex predator." he said and raised his other arm. "Sein'Jashu!" he exclaimed as snakes came from his sleeves and rushed at the blonde.

Naruto just brought a clawed hand up and batted away the snakes. He continued to rush at the Sannin with speeds the man could barely keep up with. However, even with the boys extreme speed. The old snake still had more experience and skill. He used his greater flexibility to dodge and plant his glowing hand into the blonds stomach. "Gogyu Fuin! (Five Element Seal)" he exclaimed as he seal away all of Naruto's chakra.

Naruto doubled over as he felt his connection to Kurama fade and fell over unconscious from the pain. Orochimaru smirked and kicked the boy while he was down. "You're not bad little boy. If you had a kekki genkai, I might have give my little gift to you as well." he said as he took off to where Sasuke was. After planting a bite on the boys neck Sasuke let out a pained scream and fell over writhing on the ground till he too fell unconscious. "Well, Sasuke-kun...you will one day seek me out. And when you do, I will groom that body of yours into perfection." Orochimaru said as he dashed away before anyone could investigate the explosion of bijuu chakra.

. . . .

Orochimaru was about a mile from where he had fought Naruto's team and stopped. He had a bad feeling about continuing. He looked around and sniffed the air. Nothing. Not even the sent of the forest. His eyes widened as he made a quick hand sign. "KAI!" he exclaimed. He released the Genjutsu he had been placed in and looked around. He was still in the same area but with one exception. There was a tall man standing ten feet behind him with his hand raised towards him.

"Shinra Tensei!" the man yelled. Not even a second later Orochimaru felt a pressure force him off his feet and flung him into a tree. Hard. He coughed up some blood and turned to the mystery man. He scowled a the mans mask. "Who are you?" he asked with venom in his voice.

The man just chuckled at him. "I am the Oracle. And I am here to kill you, snake!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): CUT!**

 **Alright! Next Chapter is part one of Cole vs Orochimaru!**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE Q &A TOMORROW! PM ME WITH THE SUBJECT TITLE OF Q&A TO HAVE YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED IN TOMORROWS CHAPTER! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	46. Chapter 46: Oracle vs Orochimaru Part 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): OK! Who's ready for the Q &A!?**

 **Apparently only one person... :'(**

 **Weellll...THANK YOU YOU ONE PERSON!**

 **I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTION NOW!**

 **CalicoKitty402:** **Well Calico, I have quit a few Anime/Manga/Shows/Whatever that I like. So much so that I will limit this to a list of ten!**

 **Fairy Tail, One-Punch Man, Cowboy Bebop, Noragami, Trigun, The Gamer, The Shadowdance Series (Good book series, I recommend!), I like Naruto Fanfiction (Obviously), As well as Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers. I am also a big Star Wars nerd :D.**

 **Hope that answers that!**

 **Well, now that the Q &A is over,**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 46: Oracle Vs Orochimaru Part 1

. . . .

 _Orochimaru was about a mile from where he had fought Naruto's team and stopped. He had a bad feeling about continuing. He looked around and sniffed the air. Nothing. Not even the sent of the forest. His eyes widened as he made a quick hand sign. "KAI!" he exclaimed. He released the Genjutsu he had been placed in and looked around. He was still in the same area but with one exception. There was a tall man standing ten feet behind him with his hand raised towards him._

 _"Shinra Tensei!" the man yelled. Not even a second later Orochimaru felt a pressure force him off his feet and flung him into a tree. Hard. He coughed up some blood and turned to the mystery man. He scowled a the mans mask. "Who are you?" he asked with venom in his voice._

 _The man just chuckled at him. "I am the Oracle. And I am here to kill you, snake!"_

. . . .

Sakura woke up and thought she was in a nightmare. The first thing she saw was an unconscious Sasuke. She rushed to him and checked his vitals. He was alive, but she wondered what in the hell the mark on his neck was. She decided to put that thought aside and brought Sasuke down to the base of the tree. Luckily there was a small cave like cutout in the trees base so she put Sasuke down and started treating his wounds. Once she had him cleaned she leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. Her relief was quickly ended when she heard a voice from the entrance of the tree-cave.

"Figures," a exhausted Naruto said as he limps into the tree. "I do all the work and you can only think about that Teme..." he sighed and he fell against the 'wall' and slid down it till he was sitting against it. "That damn snake really did a number on us..." he mumbled. "I hope the signal reached him..."

. . . .

A mile from Naruto's location and stare down for the ages was taking place.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the man who stopped him from leaving the forest. "So you're here to kill me? Do you even know what I am capable of? No no name shinobi will be able to compete with me." He chuckled as he relaxed his guard. "However that jutsu you used was interesting. What was the name of it? Oh, never mind. I'll just do a few experiments on your corpse and find out for my self." He then raised a hand towards Cole. "Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" He called as a quintet of snakes erupted from his sleeve.

He smiled as the snakes neared their prey before it could move. Or so he thought. Right as the snakes got within a foot of him they were batted away by a strong gust of wind. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "A wind jutsu with no hand signs?" he thought aloud. Cole shook his head no. "No, snake, that was just some simple wind manipulation. Why don't I show you a wind jutsu." he said in a calm tone. As soon as he finished talking he went through hand signs with blinding speed. "Fuuton: Fuujin no Yari! (Wind Release: Wind God's Spear)" he exclaimed as wind spiraled around his right hand, gaining a greenish tint. He brought the now formed spear of wind and threw it as hard as he could towards the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru scoffed and simply side stepped the throw.

Only to receive a deep gash across his arm. "Ahhg!" he yelled as he clutched his arm. His eyes widened in fury as he looked back at Cole. "The hell! I dodged that pitiful jutsu!" he yelled in absolute fury. Cole chuckled at the snakes anger. "That jutsu not only forms a spear of wind, it causes the air around the spear to act as a extended blade. Making it have more range then what you can actually see." he said in dry tone. "But enough talk you damn snake. You will pay for your crimes on humanity, right here, right now!" he roared as he charged Orochimaru, Tekki no Hocho in hand. Orochimaru pulled the Kusanagi sword from his mouth to counter Coles strikes.

After a brief exchange of blows. Orochimaru backs off, knowing that whatever that sword was Cole was using, was heavy as hell and wouldn't be cut by the Kusanagi sword. Orochimaru scowled at the man before doing his own hand signs. "Mandara no Jin! (Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes)" he said as snakes began to spew from his mouth.

Cole cringed at the disgusting jutsu before weaving hand signs with blinding speed. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)" Cole roared. On the final hand sign he took in a deep breath and released a massive wave of fire. The fire burnt away all of the snakes...as well as a good portion of trees.

Orochimaru was forced to shed his skin to avoid the attack. Once he landed away from the flames he attacked Cole once more with Kusanagi. Cole hand just ended the jutsu when Orochimaru was a foot away. Within millimeters of him being stabbed he sent Orochimaru away with a wordless Shinra Tensei. Orochimaru landed on his feet and took in a deep breath. "Fuuton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" he said as he let loose a torrent of powerful wind.

Cole stabbed his cleaver into the ground to brace himself from the winds and rode them out. Once done he looked to where Orochimaru was and noticed he was gone.

Cole searched the area with his Rinnegan. His eyes widened as he jumped into the air to avoid a snake breaking through the ground. He brought up his sword and cut the snake in two with a single clean cut. Once he landed he continued to look for the Sannin. He was forced to jump again as Orochimaru came out of the ground swinging the Kusanagi blade where his neck once was. Cole got his distance and stared the Snake Sannin down.

Orochimaru chuckled. "My, my. How has the old man hidden someone like you from me? You will make an excellent test subject." he said as a thought occurred. "Hmmm, you know. Where is little Anko-chan. I'd have thought she would have been here by now. I have thrown around a lot of my chakra for her to notice." said in contemplation.

Cole's grip on Tekki no Hocho tightened as he snarled at the Sannin. "If you go anywhere near my wife, snake, I will gut you so slowly you will be for death before a minute has passed!" he roared at the androgynous man. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "A girl like Anko settled down? Wait...that's right, she's in the Uzumaki clan now. So you must be the clan head, Uzumaki Seinaru. Kukukuku, why don't you take off your mask so I can see the face of the man I am about to kill." he said as he flicked his tongue out like the snake he was. Cole growled at the man and for his own stupidity of letting his emotions get to him.

"Fine then, but it is you who will die today." he said as he removed his mask. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he looked at Cole's face. "R-Rinnegan! H-How!" he stammered.

Cole raised a hand to him. "You aren't worthy of knowing. Bansho Tennin!" he roared. Orochimaru was instantly ripped from his position and pulled towards Cole. He brought his cleaver up and cut clean through Orochimaru's midsection. The now bisected Orochimaru was forced to shed his skin for a second time, leaving him dangerously low on chakra.

He fell to one knee and panted heavily as he looked at Cole. "I will have those eyes of yours Uzumaki. I will kill little Anko-chan in the most brutal way possible and I will make that brat of yours watch. Then he too will die. I will kill you and all those you love...one day." he snarled and he sunk into the ground, his chakra signature disappearing sort after.

Cole let of a roar of rage, which flattened the surrounding trees. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" he roared over and over again. He let out a frustrated wail. He was about to charge off when he was stopped by three Konoha shinobi.

"Seinaru-sama! What has happened here!?" Maito Guy said as he Kakashi and Hayate landed in the new clearing. Cole sighed. "It was Orochimaru. The snake was here and attacked Team 7. I drove him off but the teams in bad shape. Hes escaped. We need to go after him as soon as possible." Cole said as he walked past the three.

"I'll go report to the Hokage!" Kakashi said as he Shunshined away. Cole grumbled as he started heading towards home. "Damn Snake...I will not let him have his way!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): AANND CUT!**

 **Ok, this will not be the last of the Cole v Orochimaru action. I plan on having them fight in the invasion as well.**

 **However I am 50/50 on if I will have him be killed by Cole. I dunno, I feel like he would be dying too early and a lot of plot points would be avoided.**

 **:/**

 **Anyway, as for Sasuke's curse mark,**

 **some of you asked if there was a way to remove it. There is, but you're gonna have to wait for later to find out how it's going to be done ;)**

 **anyway, there will be two chapters today! HYPE X10!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	47. Chapter 47: Sasuke's Curse

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Here's Fridays second chapter!**

 **Enjoy!...or don't...your choice...**

 **TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 47: Sasuke's Curse

. . . .

 _"Seinaru-sama! What has happened here!?" Maito Guy said as he Kakashi and Hayate landed in the new clearing. Cole sighed. "It was Orochimaru. The snake was here and attacked Team 7. I drove him off but the teams in bad shape. Hes escaped. We need to go after him as soon as possible." Cole said as he walked past the three._

 _"I'll go report to the Hokage!" Kakashi said as he Shunshined away. Cole grumbled as he started heading towards home. "Damn Snake...I will not let him have his way!"_

. . . .

"What do you mean by that!? And what the hell was that red chakra!?" Sakura yelled frantically at the both physically and mentally exhausted Naruto. Naruto groaned and held his stomach. "Well, I'm just saying you forgot that I was hurt too and all you've been doing is taking care of that Teme on the ground. And to answer your second question, classified. And now I have a question for you pinky." he listed off and pointed a finger at her. "You have perfect chakra control right?" he asked and Sakura nodded. "Good, I'm gonna need some help getting this damn seal off. Fuckin' snake just knows how to fuck with people." he said as he started to remove his jacket and shirt.

Sakura blushed and turned away. "W-what the hell are you doing!?" she yelled. Naruto scoffed. "I'm just making this easier to look at, now, get over here so I can fix this." he said in an inpatient tone. He growled lowly until Sakura turned around an noticed the seal on his stomach...covering a seal she couldn't even comprehend due to it being so intricate and complex. "Uumm...what is it you need me to do?" she asked.

Naruto nodded down and pointed at the glowing purple seal on top of the complex one. "Ok, I need this off, and soon. It's fucking with my chakra control and is making me weaker by the second. I'm gonna talk you through this ok?" he instructed. Sakura scooted closer and nodded.

"Ok," he started. "First you need to focus chakra into your fingertips." he said as he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand so that each finger was press to the purple seal. She started to channel chakra into her fingers and noticed the purple glow lessening. "Ok, now, put as much chakra into it and I'll help by transferring what I can to you." he said, still holding her wrist. She instantly felt his chakra flowing into her arm as she focused more and more chakra into the seal. "Ok, time for the tricky part." he said as his grip tightened. "Now, to break it. Focus all the chakra you can into your fingers and make it burst out into my stomach." he instructed. "But, wouldn't that hurt you?" she asked a little frightened about what she was about to do.

He nodded. "Yeah, like a bitch, but it's how it is removed. I can deal with the pain, but you need to do it soon or we're both gonna run out of chakra." he said as a bead of sweat went down his forehead. Sakura shakily nodded and focused all the chakra she could. After a few seconds she let it burst out.

Naruto noticed the effect immediately. The wind was knocked out of him and he had a slight burn where the seal was. He coughed up a little blood and kept coughing till he got his breathing under control.

"*huff* *huff* Man! At least it hurts less than getting the damn thing put on! Kami!" he said as he felt his chakra rush back into his system. He let out a loud sigh of relief. "Ahhhh, that's soooooo much better! You have no idea how it feels to have that much chakra bottled up!" he said as he sprung to his feet. He stretched out his sore muscles and cracked his neck. "Ahh, 100% again!"

Sakura just looked at him wide eyed. "H-how did you get better so quickly?" she asked completely surprised by his sudden second wind. Naruto shrugged. "The only damage I took was from the seal and then the fall after. Not much really hit me other than that." he said as he sat back down. He then looked over at Sasuke and his expression became grim. "This is not good..." he said and moved closer to the Uchiha. Sakura got worried and started to shake again. "W-What is wrong?" she asked. Naruto looked at the boys neck and shook his head. "This," he said pointing at the mark on his neck. "This, is one of Orochimaru's curse seals. It will provided Sasuke with a huge power boost," he started. Sakura got hopeful. Maybe this isn't too bad. But her hopes were dashed with the next part of the explanation. "But it'll corrupt him. It will mess with his head and eventually cause him to follow or worship Orochimaru. It's a glorified mind control seal." he said as he gritted his teeth. "We need to get to the tower and soon. I don't have the equipment, or the time here to suppress it." he said as he went to try and move Sasuke. He was stopped in his tracks when they heard a voice outside the cave call out.

"Come on out Uchiha! Get out here so we can kill you!" a male voice called. Naruto growled as he turned to the entrance. "Sakura wait here. I have some idiots to crush." he said as he stalked out. Sakura followed him to the entrance and stood a the entrance to make sure no one could get in.

Naruto sauntered out of the cave. His shirt and jacket still off. He saw there was three of them. And that they were from Oto. Naruto sighed as he remembered the three of them glaring daggers at Sasuke since they arrived at the exam. "Who the fuck are you?" asked the one in front. He had spiked black hair and a grey camo scarf. Naruto sneered at the older Oto Genin. "The Uchiha's teammate. He can't fight right now, but feel free to leave a message for him from the hospital." Naruto mocked. He slid into a stance. His feet were staggered and he was bent at the knees. He reached his right hand over his shoulder to make it look like he was reaching for a weapon. His left hand reached for a scroll on his hip. He gave them a mischievous grin. "So, whose gonna be first?"

The one in front scowled and then got a sadistic grin. "Dosu, Kin, let me take this little fucktard." He raised a single hand, palm facing Naruto. "Zankuha!" he shouted as a pressurized blast of air shot at Naruto.

Naruto just grinned and stood his ground. At the very last second he moved. "Kitsune no Hikari! (Fox's Light)" he roared as he summoned his red blade and in one fluid motion launched the hardened light right through the Oto ninjas attack.

The boy's eyes widened in shock as the blast kept coming straight at him. He would have been cut clean in two if he hadn't be just out of the attacks range. He ended up with a lightly cut cheek the didn't even bleed. His face contorted in rage as he brought both hands up. "ZANKUHA!" he roared and sent a second wave of air at Naruto, twice as strong as the last. This time Naruto didn't use Kitsune no Hikari to stop the attack. He quickly unrolled a scroll on the ground and just before the wave of wind came in contact, a wall of pure red chakra burst from the scroll and halted the attack. Once the attack was stop the chakra dissipated and Naruto dashed forward.

He swung a close range blast of chakra which the other boy barely dodged before Naruto shot his other hand out and grabbed the boys neck. He tossed the boy into a tree and pinned his arms to it with kunai.

"AAAHHHAHAHHHH!" The boy screamed as the knives pierced through his arms and pined him to the tree. "Zaku!" the aforementioned Dosu yelled. Kin shot a hail of senbon at Naruto who used a low powered Daitoppa to knock them away. Dosu charged at Naruto with his bandaged arm cocked back. He punched at Naruto, but that was huge mistake.

Naruto's sword turned bright red before he swung it to meet Dosu's arm.

"AAAIAAIIIIIIGGGHHHAAAAAA!" Dosu screamed in agony as he watched his arm be cut from his body. Naruto's blade cut through it like a hot knife through butter. Naruto kicked the nin away as he began to bleed out. He turned to the now shaking Kin. He gave her a hard glare before holding out his hand. "Give me your scroll and get these two out of here." He growled at the terrified girl. She quickly nodded her head. She went over to the now unconscious Dosu and took his Earth scroll and tossed it to Naruto. She pick up Dosu and Zaku got himself unstuck. They turned and made a hasty retreat.

Naruto sighed and turned back to the cave.

 **"Hey, Kit. You have an audience."** Kurama said in a lazy tone. _"Oh, hey you're back. And who is it?"_ Naruto asked his tenant. **"The lazy one's team as well as the weird one who kicked the Teme's ass."** He droned.

Naruto turned to where they were hiding and waved to them. "Hey come on out! I know you're there Shikamaru! Lee!" he called and heard a muffled screech.

Team 10 and Lee emerged from their hiding places and greeted Naruto. "So, you guys just watching as I had to fight three on one? Some friends you are," he said in mock anger. Shikamaru smirked at the blonde. "You seemed plenty capable. And it would have been too troublesome to stop the fight to barge in." he said with a shrug. Choji offered a chip and Naruto turned him down. Ino was giving him a curious eye. "I see forehead over there, but where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged and was about to answer when he felt a vile surge of chakra.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke yelled as he walked out of the cave. Purple chakra covering him as his curse mark spread across his skin.

"Ah, shit...he gave in."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	48. Chapter 48: Preliminaries Part 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): I don't really have much to say...**

 **TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 48: Preliminaries

. . . .

 _"NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke yelled as he walked out of the cave. Purple chakra covering him as his curse mark spread across his skin._

 _"Ah, shit...he gave in."_

. . . .

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke charged past her. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes just screamed crazy. He blurred out of sight and appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto had barely enough time to bring his guard up before heavy kick sent him flying away from the others.

Team 10 went wide eyed and backed off on instinct. Lee took the initiative however and engaged the manic Sasuke. "Konoha Senpu!" he yelled as he sent a series of spinning kicks at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke smirked and dodged them all. Once Lee's combo ended Sasuke got within his guard and delivered a devastating uppercut to the Taijutsu specialist. Lee was sent careening into the air, but was able to shakily land on his feet. Lee got into the Strong Fist stance and gave a taunting wave to Sasuke. Sasuke snarled at the green clad boy and tried to charge him again.

But as soon as he moved, several arms came out of the ground and grabbed his legs. Sasuke fell to the ground as three Naruto clones pinned him down. He snarled again and thrashed around, trying to get them off. But his efforts were quickly stopped when the real Naruto came out of the ground in front of Sasuke's face. He placed a tag on his forehead and made a single hand sing. "Kai!" Naruto said. The seal on the tag glowed for a moment before Sasuke calmed down.

When the seal stopped glowing Sasuke was unconscious again. Naruto let out a loud sigh.

Team 10 came out from their hiding place again and Ino pointed at Naruto. "What in the hell did you do to him!" she shouted with an accusing tone. Her teammates shook their heads at Ino and Shikamaru sighed an almost inaudible 'troublesome'. Naruto dispelled his cone and looked at Ino. "Don't worry, it's just a chakra suppressing seal. It will wear off in about an hour." he said as he turned to Sakura. "We need to move before ay other teams get here!" he shouted to break her from her surprised shock.

She slowly nodded and walked to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto made a clone to carry Sasuke and they began to leave. Naruto turned and gave a thankful nodded to Lee before they jumped off towards the tower. Ino growled at them as they left. "I can't believe him! Not even a word of thanks for us being here!" she yelled. "I don't care if he's daring Hinata! Next time see that jackass I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Shikamura only shook his head. _"Why are things always so troublesome with you Naruto?"_

. . . .

As Team 7 made their way to the Tower, Sakura get next to Naruto before giving him a worried look. "W-What happened back there? That wasn't Sasuke-kun. He would never just attack you and Lee like that." she said, trying to keep her voice calm and not let it shake. Naruto glanced at her before giving a tired sigh. "I don't know. My guess is he gave into the Curse Marks power for a moment an it caused him to go on a rampage." he said a he shook his head. He stopped talking for a moment and just kept looking forward.

After a few seconds he started to pick up the pace. "Come on, it's the third day and we need to get to the tower so I, or Kakashi-sensei can work on that damn seal."

. . . .

They arrived at the tower about two hours later. Sasuke had woken up. He didn't remember what happened earlier an just thought they were on the move after the attack from Orochimaru. Sakura explained that they were headed for the tower and that Naruto was able to get an Earth scroll.

Sasuke was surprisingly quiet the entire way to the Tower. Once they arrived they opened the scrolls and Iruka popped out of the summoning seal. "Congratulations guys! Good job on passing the second exam." he said with a smile on his face. "You guys can head over to the rest area and get a room for the remainder of the exam." he said and pointed in the direction of the rooms. "Just go up those stares and pick an empty room. Oh, and before I forget, the team from Suna and Team 8 are already here. I'll see ya!" he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a serious expression.

"Ok, come on Teme, I need to put something over that Curse Mark so it doesn't fuck with your head." he said in a no nonsense tone. Sasuke's hand went straight to were the mark was and slowly nodded.

. . . .

After a few hours Naruto was able to put a Evil Suppression seal over the Curse Mark. Sasuke passed out in the process and Naruto handed him over to Sakura so she could take care of him.

Naruto walked out of his teams room and started heading towards the cafeteria when he was stopped. "Naru-kun!" Hinata called and giving him a running hug from behind. He laughed and turned around to hug her back. "You guys made it! Good job by the way." he said as he backed out of the hug. Kiba walked up with a smirk. "Ya and we beat you here. Must mean we are the better team." he said in a mocking tone. Shino walked up and remained silent.

Naruto smirked at the Inuzuka. "Hm, I bet you are the better team. Any team with the Teme on it surely lacks in the teamwork department." he replied. Kiba snickered at the jab at the 'King of Brooding' and shook his head. They walked down to the cafeteria recounting the happenings in the forest. Naruto didn't tell them about what happened with Orochimaru, but made a mental note to tell Hinata next time they were alone. For now, he would enjoy the two days he had to be with her before the third exam started.

. . . .

Those two days passed faster than he wanted. It was the fifth day and all the passing teams were waiting in the arena. All of the rookie teams made it, as well as Lee's team. The only other team that made it through other than the one from Suna was one from Iwa. They were all older Genin and were glaring daggers at Naruto. Naruto just brushed them off as the Hokage walked into the room. He was flanked by Hayate Gekko and his Anbu commander, Uzuki Yugao. Hiruzen explained the real reason the Chunin exams take place. That they are just glorified war games.

Once Hiruzen was done Hayate started to explain the next exam. "*cough* Ok, the third exam is one on one matches. *cough* but there too many here for us to be able to hold the third exam right now *cough cough*. So, we are going to hold a preliminary round to thin the groups out." he explained. He turned to a screen on the wall and continued while pointing to it. "That screen will display two names at random. *cough* Those will be the ones who fight. The rules are, anything goes. Just stop when I say so. You can forfeit if you choose to do so. I will stop the fighting if I deem a winner. But death is always a possibility. *cough cough* now...for the first match."

The screen flipped through names until it stopped on two. "The first match. Uchiha Sasuke vs Tsucuki Hadorokku." Hayate announced. Sasuke smirked and turned to his opponent from Iwa. He was a tall stocky man. He had short cropped hair and a large smirk. "Alright kid, why don't you just drop out now while you have the chance. I'm not into beat poor little kids into the ground." he said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke sneered at the man and readied himself. Sharingan blazing.

Hayate raised his hand and looked between the two fighters. He got a nod from both of them and lowered his hand. "Hajime!"

. . . .

Naruto and Sakura were watching from the higher hallway when Kakashi walked up to them. "Yo, how's it been?" he asked as he gave his trade mark eye smile. Naruto gave him a nod and Sakura didn't respond, she just continued to watch Sasuke's fight. Kakashi leaned against the railing next to Naruto. "How is he?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "He's...struggling. The snake got the Mark on him and he fell to its influence once already. I put a seal on it...but I don't know if it'll do much if he chooses to use it again." Naruto informed his Sensei. Kakashi nodded solemnly. "Alright, I'll keep an eye on him. How's the fight going?"

"Not to his favor. The guy from Iwa has more experience. And has the advantage of keeping his emotions in check."

. . . .

Sasuke was NOT having a good time. He went for another attack but was forced back by a spike of earth. He snarled in frustration. His opponent hadn't moved from his position at all. He just formed a hand signs and placed his hands on the ground. Hadorokku never let his smirk falter. "Come on brat. Can that little Doujutsu of yours not help your through my Doton: Chikyu Yamarashi? (Earth release: Earth Porcupine)" he mocked.

Sasuke hadn't been just randomly attacking. He was judging the range of the mans jutsu. The range just happened to be ten meters. Too much for him to get close. Sasuke snarled and weaved a familiar set of hand signs. "Katon: Gobyaku no Jutsu!" he roared as he released a large fireball towards the Iwa Genin. The ball of flame engulfed the man and Sasuke smirked. He turned his back on the man in the fire and started to walk away.

His confidence faltered though, when the mans voice called out. "That all you got kid?" he asked. Sasuke whipped around to see his opponent behind a thicket of rock needles. "Earth beats fire kiddo. Learn your basics before you get confident." he said and ran through hand signs. With Sasuke's sharingan deactivated he didn't know what was to come.

Until he was hit in the back of the neck and knocked out. A rock clone stood behind the unconscious boy. Hayate raised his hand. "Winner! Tsucuki Hadorokku!"

. . . .

Up in the stands Sakura and Ino where shocked silent. Sasuke lost in a completely one sided fight. Naruto just sighed and Kakashi shook his head. "I really need to work on his attitude. Just like Seinaru said." he mumbled to himself. Before Naruto could say anything, the next match was called.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Kankuro!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): CUT!**

 **Ok, some answers here. The Sasuke I have written isn't exactly the strongest of people. He's got skill, but he's too arrogant. SOOO I had him lose.**

 **And those Iwa nin I have here are not just background characters. They have a purpose, and it concerns Naruto and something to do with him and Cole during that time skip through the Academy years. :D So look forward for more of these three.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	49. Chapter 49: Hinata's Fight

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): WARNING!**

 **This...is gonna get kinda dark...you've been warned**

. . . .

Chapter 49: Hinata's Fight

. . . .

 _Up in the stands Sakura and Ino where shocked silent. Sasuke lost in a completely one sided fight. Naruto just sighed and Kakashi shook his head. "I really need to work on his attitude. Just like Seinaru said." he mumbled to himself. Before Naruto could say anything, the next match was called._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Kankuro!"_

. . . .

Naruto smirked and jumped down into the arena. "Alright! I get to fight early!" he cheered as he started doing a little stretch routine. "Good luck Naru-kun!" Hinata cheered from the viewing area. Naruto turned and saw that all of Team 8 was cheering for him and Shikamaru and Chouji were giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and turned to where Kankuro was now standing.

The middle child of the Sand Siblings was pale. He had a bead of sweat rolling down his face as he walked down to the arena. _"You've got to be kidding me! I have to fight the only guy I've ever seen scare Gaara! Fuck me!"_ he thought. Once he made his way to the arena he was met by the blonde who stopped him from beating up the grandson of the Hokage. He gulped and got into a ready stance. _"He looks sane enough..."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow and pointed. "Oh hey! You're that makeup guy from the other day. Hehe...looks like I get to beat you up anyway!" he said with a smirk as he got into a loose stance lightly bouncing from foot to foot.

They both nodded to Hayate and he raised his hand. "Hajime!"

Kankuro was the first to start. He hurled a kunai at Naruto who easily deflected by summoning a black katana. Naruto smirked at Kankuro. "That all?" he asked as he raised his sword in front of him, parallel with his body. Kankuro let out a shaky breath and raised a hand.

Hayate raised an eyebrow. He fiddled with his Katana and smirked. _"Huh, guess the 'Oracle Brand Blades' are more popular than I thought..."_ he thought with his own black katana resting on his back.

Kankuro dropped his scared expression and smirked. "Huh, guess it's my win. You weren't very good after all." he said as he flicked his wrist up. Naruto raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened in shock as he felt something sharp dig into his back. He reached back and pulled it out. It was the kunai that Kankuro threw earlier. "D-dammit..." he said as he fell over. Kankuro smirked even wider.

Hayate was about to call the match when the downed fighter exploded. He was able to react and get away at the last second. But Kankuro was sent flying into the wall. Kankuro landed in a boneless heap as Naruto raised out of the scorched ground. "Kagebunshin Daibakuha (Exploding Shadow Clone)...a little over kill but it worked." he said in a calm tone as he put his hands behind his head. His eyes widened when he saw Kankuro stand. The boy made strange clickng sounds and began to hover above the ground. "Shit!" Naruto said as he backed away from a hail of senbon shot from the boys mouth.

'Kankuro' shot a blade out of his hand and charged Naruto. The blonde summoned a sword to defend himself. After a few blocks he noticed something. The odd object on the boys back was sitting against the wall...and slightly moving. Naruto smirked and sent chakra into his sword.

He cut through the fake Kankuro sending pieces of a puppet all over the arena. He then summoned a kunai and threw it at the white object. Once it hit it started to turn red.

Kankuro unraveled himself and jumped away from a second kunai. His was clutching his right arm where the first one hit. "I give up!" he yelled. Hayate raised a hand. "Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!"

. . . .

Naruto smirked as he walked out of the arena. Hinata met him at the top of the stares and gave him a hug. "Congrats" she said softly. Naruto hugged her back. "Come on, lets go see whose gonna fight next." he said as he walked her back up the stares. Once they got back with the rookie nine they looked at the screen.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror when he saw the names.

"Next round! Hyuuga Hinata vs Sabaku no Gaara!" Hayate called.

"Oh, looks like I'm up! Wish me luck Naru-kun!" Hinata called as she jumped down to the arena.

Naruto was shaking his head. "No, no no no no. SHIT!" he said as he ran to the railing. Everyone was looking at him strangely. "What's up with you?" Ino asked. Naruto didn't respond. He just stared out to the arena.

. . . .

Hinata landed in the arena and noticed her opponent was already waiting for her. The red head just gave her a once over and let out a large amount of killing intent. "Mother doesn't want your blood." he mumbled to himself. Hinata paled but got into her Jyuken stance. With a nod from both of them the fight started.

And only a few seconds past before it ended in a blood chilling scream.

. . . .

Hinata dashed forward to meet Gaara in Taijustu but was hit back by a wave of sand. She was able to land on her feet. But when she tried to move she couldn't. She looked down and noticed her feet were covered in sand. The sand traveled up to her knees.

It stopped and she screamed. The sand tightened and crushed her legs from the knee's down.

. . . .

Gaara was about to send another wave of sand at the wailing girl when it was stopped by a bright red light. His eyes widened when then the light faded and the girl was gone. He looked around an saw the boy 'Mother' feared holding the girl. His eyes had turned red and he was growling at Gaara. He turned and rushed the unconscious girl to the medical team. Hayate had barey saw what happened before he raised his hand. "Winner! Sabaku no Gaara!"

. . . .

Naruto was waiting outside of the ICU for any news on how Hinata was doing. Kakashi and Kurenai walked up and sat next to the lightly trembling boy. "Any news?" Kakashi asked in a light sigh. The only response he got was a shake from Naruto's head. "Well, the preliminaries have ended and they called the rounds for the next Exam. It will be held in a month. You are in the first fight against Sabaku no Gaara." Kakashi said. Naruto's shaking stopped as heard the news of the match ups.

Kakashi continued to explain who was fighting. After his match it would be, Lee vs Hadorokku, Kiba vs Shino, Neji vs Shina fron Iwa, and then Shikamaru vs Temari.

Naruto didn't here any of this however. The only thing he could here was his own thoughts.

 _"I'll kill him...I'll kill him...I'll kill him..."_

And a small voice he couldn't hear was fighting off Kurama's warnings.

It was actively cutting the link between him and the fox.

"Soon...soon I will have my turn..."

. . . .

Hinata was let out of the hospital a week later. Naruto was pushing her wheelchair out of the hospital in silence. She was getting worried for him. She had never seen him so broken up before. She had never seen his eyes so lifeless before. He was completely without emotion as he wheeled her down the street.

"N-Naruto-kun...A-are you alright?" she asked, her voice heavy with concern. His face became a mask of emotion, and his voice told nothing was wrong. But his eyes gave him away. They were not the normal deep pools of cerulean blue the Hyuuga heiress loved. They were faded, shallow, and empty.

She put on a serious face. "You aren't alright Naruto." she said in a stern voice. "Can you take me to your father please?" she asked in a no nonsense tone. He silently nodded and lead her back to his home.

They entered the Uzumaki house hold and were greeted by Seinaru and Anko. "Seinaru-sama," Hinata said in a serious tone.

Cole's normal carefree look turned into his own emotionless mask. The one he used for all of his work as the Oracle. Hinata lost her serious look as tears pooled in her eyes. "Help him..." she quietly pleaded. Cole nodded and looked to his son.

To the surprise of both of the females in the room Cole dashed with incredible speed and placed his hand on top of Naruto's head, and immediately entered his mind.

. . . .

 **(A/N): OK!**

 **I gotta explain the slightly choppy writing in this one. I did that on purpose to express Naruto's state of mind.**

 **He is FUCKED UP right now. And yeah. Hinata is crippled and can't walk anymore...for now...**

 **This was also a little shorter because I was kinda hitting a creative block there for a second. Don't worry though! THERE WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS TODAY!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	50. Chapter 50: Dark Naruto's Reign

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): OxO...IT'S FINALLY HERE! CHAPTER 50! OMFG!**

 **Guys...this has been a awesome ride so far. I am proud to say I have enjoyed writing for the past 50(!) chapters! And I am also proud to say that this story is no where near over!**

 **87 Followers, 64 Favorites, and 84 Reviews...I CAN'T "BELIEVE IT"!...sorry bad joke...**

 **but guys, I can't express how happy I am to be at chapter 50!**

 **This just started as a, 'hey imma write a thing for shits and giggles!' kinda thing. But then I got hooked on the writing process. I'd go to sleep thinking, 'what will happen tomorrow, and I'd lay there for hours just thinking of ideas!**

 **So...it is my honor to present, CHAPTER 50 OF 'THE ORACLE'!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 50: Dark Naruto's Reign

. . . .

 _Cole's normal carefree look turned into his own emotionless mask. The one he used for all of his work as the Oracle. Hinata lost her serious look as tears pooled in her eyes. "Help him..." she quietly pleaded. Cole nodded and looked to his son._

 _To the surprise of both of the females in the room Cole dashed with incredible speed and placed his hand on top of Naruto's head, and immediately entered his mind._

. . . .

. . . . Naruto's Mindscape. . . .

. . . .

Cole walked through the dark and dank hallways that were once Naruto's mind. The mindscape that had been changed to a forest and cave were no more. It was again back to the sewers. He walked until he reached a shadowed room that housed Kurama.

The fox himself looked weak and defeated. He lay there on his side looking out the cage. "H-hey there...gaki...long..time no see..." the demon said in a quiet tone. His eyes where half open and his always swaying tails were stopped. Cole was stupefied by how weak the demon appeared. "H-How..." was all he could say. Kurama sighed. "T-That...damn brat...let that...that...thing...take over...it...it's killing the kid...help him..." Kurama he said before he fell asleep.

Cole clenched his fist till he felt blood trickle down his fingers. "NARUTO!" he roared at the top of his lungs. The room echoed his voice for a long moment before the silence took over. After a few moments later he started to hear a faint laughter. It grew louder and louder till it was almost painful. Then it left as quickly as it came.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't dear old dad~..." the voice called. It sounded like Naruto's voice...but it wasn't. It was darker...more...spiteful. Cole's eyes narrowed. He growled and turned to face the voice. "Give me back my son." he growled. 'Dark' Naruto stood there with his arms crossed and a sadistic smirk on his face. "Oh~ but I am him 'Pops'~. Can't you see? I am him. The real him." he said while spreading his arms to show himself. He slowly walked forwards to Cole.

Cole snarled at the 'fake'. He raised a hand and sent the 'fake' flying across the room with an unspoken 'Shinra Tensei'. 'Dark' Naruto slammed into the wall hard enough to crack it. The 'fake' was embedded into the wall, but just started laughing. "You think you can beat me in my own mind Dad~...FUCK YOU!" he roared as Cole was sent back by a wave of gravity all to much alike his own 'Shinra Tensei'. Cole used his own manipulation over gravity correct his flight to where he landed on his feet.

The 'dark' form of the boy he raised and loved stood there cackling. "Ooohhhh, how I've waited to fight dear old Dad~ on even ground. You can't understand how much I've wanted to beat that stupid face of yours till I can't recognize it anymore!" the boy laughed sadistically as he charged Cole with the Kitsune no Kiba.

Cole snarled and dodged all he could. "You really think a shell of the boy I raised and trained could ever hope to beat me!?" Cole roared as he planted a fist into Naruto's jaw. The boy was sent across the room again. Cole blurred out of the boys sight. 'Dark' Naruto's eyes widened before he was sent across the room again.

The half awake Kurama chuckled weakly. "He...has a...point...without the...main body...your control over...this mind is...weak...you can't even hope...to beat him..." Kurama drawled. 'Dark' Naruto roared in frustration as he was blown back again. Kurama chuckled at its frustration. "Hey...Gaki...beat him into the ground...then...let the...boy..have a go."

Cole smirked and continued to tear the fake apart. "Bansho Tennin!" Cole exclaimed. He pulled the 'fake' off his feet and formed a chakra receiver rod with his spar hand. Once he got close enough he stabbed him through the stomach.

Cole pinned him to the ground with receiver rods and willed him to be still. Cole let out a loud sigh and turned to Kurama's cage. "Alright son...finish this." he said in a slightly angry tone.

Naruto walked out of the cage with a look of sadness on his face. "I'm...I'm so sorry...D-Dad...I'm so sorry." he said as tears rolled down him face. Cole's gaze softened. "Naruto...I...I know you are angry. I know that it is hard. Seeing those you love in pain is never easy. But we can fix this. We can move on." he said as he pulled Naruto into an embrace. "And you," he said as he turned to face 'Dark' Naruto. "I...I know you feel unwanted, contained. I know you feel like you should be in charge." he turned back to Naruto and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Naruto, he is a part of you. He is you. But you, are in control. He is your darkness. But he does not control you. Never forget him. And never cast him aside. He makes you who you are. Don't cast him aside. Embrace him and find your balance."

Cole stood away and faded out of his mind.

Naruto looked down to his darker self as he stood and looked at Naruto pensively. "I...I guess we have a lot to talk about."

. . . .

. . . .Reality. . . .

. . . .

As soon as Cole touched Naruto's head the boy fell unconscious. Cole caught him and picked him up. He let out a sigh and looked at the shocked on lookers. "He'll be fine...He just needs to do some self healing." he looked to Hinata and smiled fondly. "Ya know, he really looses himself for you sometimes." said in a soft tone. Hinata looked down in embarrassment. He smiled and continued talking. "But I think that's a good thing."

Hinata looked up at him confused. "H-how could making him feel like this a good thing?" she asked in tears. Anko walked over and held the girl. She smiled at her and finished what Cole started.

"It shows he cares for you. Hina-chan. You are his most precious person. And when that person is in danger, that is when we find the strength to push beyond all limits and protect them." she said to the young heiress.

Cole turned to take Naruto to his room. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "You are his strength Hinata. Let him be yours."

. . . .

Cole laid Naruto into his bed and was about to turn and leave the room when someone made their presence known.

"You know, when I came back. I didn't know what to expect of this new 'Uzumaki' clan. But what you just did to help the brat, and to calm that girl. I think I can trust you, 'Oracle'-san." a deep and gravely voice said.

Cole turned and smiled tightly. The man was a little taller than he was. He had long white hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail.

"Jiraiya-sama, it is a pleasure to meet Naruto's godfather. But one thing," he said with a sense of false kindness. Jiraiya frowned slightly before he doubled over from a punch to the stomach.

He coughed a few times before he looked back up to Cole's eyes. "I-I guess I deserve that one...Those eyes...I never thought I'd see them twice in one life time." he said with a light chuckle.

Cole continued to scowl at him for a long moment. But he eventually relented and let a light smile cross his face. "Yeah, you did. And I think Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan would want you to keep up your word to Minato to teach his brat." he said with a smirk. Jiraiya let out a heart felt laugh. "Man, the old man was right. You are really freaky when you do that future knowledge crap against someone." he bent over laughing and Cole could help but join him.

After they caught their breath Cole sighed. "Jiraiya," he said in sudden seriousness. "There is war coming. And your old friend is the one responsible."

Jiraiya let his face become serious before looking up to him. "What can you tell me?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Again...50!**

 **OMFG**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND LIKE I'VE SAID 49 OTHER TIMES, I'LL SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	51. Chapter 51: Balance

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Welcome back!**

 **How'v ya been? Good? That's great!**

 **Well, time to get on with the show!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 51: Balance

. . . .

 _After they caught their breath Cole sighed. "Jiraiya," he said in sudden seriousness. "There is war coming. And your old friend is the one responsible."_

 _Jiraiya let his face become serious before looking up to him. "What can you tell me?"_

. . . .

"So, I guess we have a lot to talk about?" Naruto asked his darker counterpart.

'Dark' Naruto sneered at him. "So what? We talk, you abandon me, and move on with your life? Fuck that! I am not going to be abandoned! I won't be left aside! Not again! Never again!" he roared as he charged Naruto.

They both drew Kitsune no Kiba and clashed. Strike after strike neither of the two were able to break through the others defenses. Eventually they stopped there attacks to gain distance.

"Katon: Gobyaku no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Teppo Damma! (Water release: Water bullet)"

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

"Fuuton: Renkudan!"

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba! (Wind release: Wind Blades)"

"Kitsune no Hikari!"

"Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Every attack that the other used was repelled by the other. The room was littered with holes and craters. Shuriken were scattered across the ground and both of the fighters were bent over in exhaustion. Naruto looked up to his darker self with a hint of pity in his eyes. "Please...lets just talk about this!" he said between breaths. 'Dark' Naruto saw the look he was being given and roared in anger as he caught his second wind. He charged and tackled Naruto to the ground.

He started smashing his fist into Naruto's face over and over again. Tears ran down 'Dark' Naruto's face as he began to break down. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "WHY!? WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!?" he cried his fist crashed into Naruto one more time before the young blonde looked his darker self in the eyes. "B-Because...I...Don't want to...fight with...myself...I accept you...I don't hate you...I don't want to throw you aside...You are me, and I know the pain we have felt. I know how scared I am. So please, we can go though it together. Not as enemies, but as the same person."

"LIAR!" 'Dark' Naruto cried as he raised his fist to punch Naruto again. But he stopped. His hand shaking in the air. His eyes flooding with tears. He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw nothing but warmth, and forgiveness.

He slowly lowered his hand and slowly let go of Naruto's shirt. Naruto stood up and pulled his counterpart into a hug. He hung onto him while he cried. Over the span of what felt like hours, he stopped. "Okay..." he whispered.

He slowly let go. He looked Naruto in the eyes. The once red and black eyes slowly fading till they were Naruto's normal deep blue. _'Thank you...'_

He started to crumble to dust and fade out of Naruto's mind.

Naruto himself looked to Kurama's cage and saw the demon smiling down at him. His strength found again, his tails swaying happily. The mindscape reverted back to the mountain cave over looking the forest. **"Good job, Kit. I'm proud of you."** were the only words Naruto heard before he faded out of the mindscape and back into reality.

. . . .

When Naruto woke up he felt...whole. He was calm, relaxed. He felt like he just had the best sleep he had ever had, and best of all, he felt happy. He slowly sat up in his bed and felt his right arm stuck under something. He looked to his arm and smiled. There sitting next to his bed and holding onto his arm for dear life was Hinata. He leaned down to her and whispered into her ear. "Wake up my Hime..."

Hinata's eyes slowly opened. She sleepily looked up to Naruto's eyes. She blinked a couple of times before looking deeper into them. Tears came to her eyes. His deep pools of cerulean blue were back. They had the life, the mischievous glint to them that she loved. She leaned up and quickly wrapped the blonde in a hug. She lightly cried into the crook of his neck. "Welcome back Naru-kun." she softly cried. Naruto hugged her back and kissed the crown of her head.

"Hina-chan, I am so sorry..." he whispered to her. She sniffed and looked up at him. "You better be." she said as he pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.

Naruto couldn't move. His face burned redder than a tomato, but he got over it. He held her tight and kissed her back.

But there 'moment' was short lived as Anko walked into the room. "Hey Hinata it's getting late, I'll take..." she froze when she saw the scene before her. Her eyes widened till they couldn't open anymore. She mechanically turned around and walked away. "S-S-Seinaru-kun! Things are happening!" she yelled in hardly suppressed glee. Down the hall Cole laughed as he saw the two teenagers turn away from each other with faces that glowed red. "Then why did you ruin it for them Anko-chan!?" he laughed. Once he caught his breath he wiped away a stray tear. He walked into the room and had a soft look in his eyes. "So I guess you found your balance?"

Naruto nodded but didn't say a word. Cole laughed and turned to leave the room. "Good, now come on. There's someone who wants to meet you." he said as he left the room.

. . . .

Naruto wheeled Hinata to his living room and saw someone new sitting on the couch. He was tall. Taller than his dad. He also had longer white hair than he did. He wore green clothes with a red sages cloak over them and had a horned Hitai-ite. He also wore red face paint that made it look like he had tears of blood going down his face. He looked over at Naruto and smiled warmly. But then it changed into a somewhat perverted smile. "So~ the love birds decided to join us~." he said with a slight giggle. Cole snorted when he saw the tick mark form on Naruto's forehead and Hinata's crimson blush.

Before Naruto could go off on the new comer Cole stepped up. "Naruto, Hinata, this is Jiraiya of the Sannin. He is the toad sage of mount Myoboku and a master of Fuinjutsu like you and also trained the Yondaime Hokage." Cole said while Jiraiya smirked at the two Genins reaction.

"S-So this perverted looking guy trained the Yondaime! Why is he here then!?" Naruto said while pointing at him. Hinata was frantically trying to bow as best she could in her wheel chair. Cole chuckled at the two and Jiraiya jumped up from his seat. "Hey brat! I'm not a pervert! I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" he yelled at Naruto.

The two Genin froze and got a deadpan look on their faces. "Did you really just..." Naruto started. "Call yourself a super pervert..." Hinata finished. They both sweatdropped when they saw him nod confidently. Cole and Anko were rolling on the ground at the little exchange. I took them a minute before they were able to calm down. "Ok-Ok...whew...well he's here to train you Naruto. You are his Godson after all." Cole clarified. Naruto looked Jiraiya up and down before giving Cole a deadpanned look. "And what is he going to teach me? How to be a perv?"

Cole nearly lost it again, like Anko did, but he was able to keep from bursting out laughing. Jiraiya growled at the blonde. "Oh, yeah? What about this!" Jiraiya said before he formed a Rasengan in his hand.

Naruto kept his expression neutral before raising his own hand and forming a Rasengan of his own. "Yeah learned that one before I got out of the Academy." He dispelled the Rasengan at the same time Jiraiya did.

Jiraiya was scratching his chine before a light bulb flashed above his head. "Oh, yeah? Then how about a summoning contract?" he asked with a smirk. Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he sighed in defeat. "Fine you got me there." he said like he had just lost a debate.

Cole walked up to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I will be training you with Jiraiya. Now that you have found your balance I can finally start traiing you on how to use the Kyuubi's chakra to its fullest." he said with a smile.

He then turned to Hinata and smiled. "But first, Hinata, I'm gonna heal you. But under one condition. You CANNOT tell anyone you are healed. Too many people will get curious on how you were healed so quickly. I need to keep as many of my powers hidden from the foreigners in the village as possible, understand?" She nodded and Cole smiled.

"Good," he said picking her up. He walked outside and placed her on the ground. "Naraka path: Summoning of the outer path, King of Hell!" he exclaimed as the King of Hell rose from the ground. Cole placed Hinata in his mouth and after a few chews, she walked out.

She instantly ran to Naruto in a running tackle hug. The two teens laughed and Cole, Anko, and Jiraiya watched happily. Jiraiya sighed and his face grew grim. "Times like these really make you forget war is right around the corner." he said with a sigh. Cole kept on smiling and turned to the sage. "Yeah, but it is times like these that need to be treasured the most."

. . . .

 **(A/N): NEXT UP! TRAINING CHAPTER!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	52. Chapter 52: Taking Control

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): OOOHHHHH YEEEAAAHHHH TRAINING CHAPTER!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 52: Taking Control

. . . .

 _She instantly ran to Naruto in a running tackle hug. The two teens laughed and Cole, Anko, and Jiraiya watched happily. Jiraiya sighed and his face grew grim. "Times like these really make you forget war is right around the corner." he said with a sigh. Cole kept on smiling and turned to the sage. "Yeah, but it is times like these that need to be treasured the most."_

. . . .

That night found Naruto wheeling Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound in silence. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence. It was more of a, content, silence. No one had anything to say, not because they couldn't think of anything, but because they didn't need to say anything. They were just happy to be together.

Once they made it to the compound Naruto saw Hinata's father waiting for them at the gate.

"Thank you for bringing Hinata home Naruto-san." Hiashi said with a nod. Naruto scratched the back of his head and nodded back. "A-Ah no problem Hiashi-sama." he said nervously. Hiashi began to wheel Hinata back into the compound before he turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto froze under his steely gaze. "Kick that bastards ass for me Naruto-san." he said. Naruto didn't respond as Hiashi walked past the gates. He didn't say anything until the gates had closed.

"Don't worry...It would be my pleasure."

. . . .

The next day Naruto woke up at five in the morning to begin his training. He went to the Uzumaki training ground and began going through warm ups.

He was on his thirteenth lap around the compound when his father came out and stopped him. "Oi! Naruto! Come here! It's time to begin your training!" he called to the blonde. Naruto hurried over to his father. He was just about prepared for anything, but for what his father did.

Cole sat down in front of the boy with his legs crossed. He wave a hand in front of himself in a gesture to sit. Naruto complied but had an eyebrow raised. "I thought we were going to be training?" he asked. Cole smiled at him and raised a hand to stop anymore questions. "Naruto, I said I was going to teach you how to gain further control over Kurama's chakra did I not?" he said. When he received a nod in acknowledgment he continued. "Well, when you are ready to take full control, you will have to fight with Kurama. But that's not we are going to do today. Today you will fight against me. In your mindscape." he explained. When he received another raised eyebrow he continued before the blonde could rapid fire anymore questions.

"What we are doing in there is teaching you how to better control your mindscape. In there you should be unbeatable. You just need to learn how to control the space. So we are going to fight in your head, until you can beat me when I am at my strongest. If you can do that, then you should be able to beat Kurama, understand?" he said while raising his fist. Naruto nodded. "Hai sensei!" he acknowledged as he raised his own fist. Once they bumped fists they were in Naruto's mind.

. . . .

They were in his mind for all of twenty seconds before Naruto jolted awake and was breathing hard. "DID YOU HAVE TO SNAP MY NECK!?" he yelled at his adoptive father. Cole looked at him in utter seriousness. Training time was business time. He raised his fist. "Again," he said in a no nonsense tone. Naruto gulped and raised his fist again. This wasn't going to be fun.

. . . .

After five hours of start, die, and repeat, Naruto was mentally exhausted. But he was making progress. In the last few fights ha had lasted twenty minutes before he was killed. He was able to distort the room to where he was right in Cole's face or a hundred meters from him at any given moment. He could also bend away most of his attacks. However when Cole used his gravity control that was usually end game.

It was safe to say, by the end of it all, Naruto had a new respect/fear of the man. He was able to kill him in his own mind here he could control basically everything. It should be impossible in theory but he was doing it easy enough. After Naruto caught his breath from the last death (He had his head ripped off by his fathers bare hands...) he looked up to see Cole raise his hand again. "One more time, but this time try to stop my movements and keep me from doing anything right off the bat." he said. Naruto nodded and gulped one last time. He raised his hand and touched his fist to his fathers.

. . . .

. . . .Mindscape. . . .

. . . .

They stood twenty meters away from each other. They stood in front of Kurama's cage. The fox looked like he was having the time of his life, watching Naruto get his ass kicked over and over again. He even had a little score chart in his cage with a list on whose won and whose lost. So far, Cole was able to kill Naruto 53 times and Naruto had yet to get a decisive hit in.

Kurama raised his massive paw(hand? thing?) and smiled viciously. "Let the massacre, BEGIN!" he roared as he slammed his paw(hand? thing?) down. The shock wave slightly staggered Cole but had no effect on Naruto. Naruto raised his hands and thought. Chains erupted from the ground and tangled Cole in a web of metal. Cole's eyes widened as Naruto smiled broadly. The blonde summoned up Kitsune no Kiba. "Kitsune no Hikari!" he shouted and sent a flurry of red streams of light at Cole.

The Rinnegan barer's eyes hardened as the slices of light came closer. Once they were about to hit him he unleashed a massive wave of gravity, both blocking the attack and breaking the chains. He dashed forward to strike at Naruto but the boy distorted the space in the room and dodged the attack. Cole turned to him and weaved a long set of hand signs. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)" Cole exclaimed as a massive torrent of fire erupted out from his mouth. Naruto used his mind to force the fire to miss him. But once he fire cleared Cole had gone missing. He looked around in surprise until he felt a heavy kick to his back send his rocketing across the room. "Come on Naruto! Get creative! Use that hyperactive imagination to good use!" Cole said from across the room.

Naruto snarled before he stood up. After a moment he smirked. _"That's right this is my mind!...Hehehehehe time to do something FUN!"_ he thought as he raised his hands. "SHINRA TENSEI!" the blonde yelled. Cole's eyes widened as he was sent flying through the room. Naruto distorted the room so he was in his fly path. "Chou Odama Rasengan!" he roared as he made a Rasengan the size of a small house. Cole turned his body in mid air and absorbed the attack but then had his arms pinned to the sides of his body by chains. Naruto smirked and took a deep breath. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" he roared and sent the torrent of fire towards Cole. Cole used Shinra Tensei to break the chains and then made rockets out his legs to dodge the flames.

Naruto distorted the room again and Cole slammed into the ground. "Hey come on Dad! Down is up and up is down!" the blonde howl with laughter. Cole got up and smiled with the blonde. "Heh, good job so far, but you still have won!" Cole said as he charged Naruto with Tekki no Hocho in hand. Naruto smirked and distorted the room one last time. "Oh, but I think I did." he said as he felt Cole heave up blood onto his shoulder.

Naruto had changed the room to where when Cole got within striking range, Kitsune no Kiba would appear behind Cole and stab him in the back. Cole's eyes were wide with shock. He then smiled warmly at his son. "Heh, good job...Lucky...hit." the room faded.

. . . .

. . . .Reality. . . .

. . . .

Cole jolted awake and took a deep breath. "Ahahah! So that's what death feels like!" he said as he flopped down onto his back. Naruto jumped up from his sitting position and cheered for himself. "YATTA! I BEAT HIM!" he cheered as he did a little victory dance. Cole sweatdropped as he watched his son cheer.

A deep laugh filled the field. Naruto turned to see Jiraiya sitting in a tree laughing his ass off and pointing at the blonde. "What the hell's with that dance!" he cackled at the boy. Naruto growled at the older man and sat back down. "Nice of you to finally join us Ero-sennin." he grumbled. Jiraiya face faulted when he heard the nickname. He mumbled something about 'no respect' and 'brats are all the same'. He shook his head and looked at Cole. "So what were you doing anyway? You were just sitting there for like, and hour." he said as he scratched his chin.

"We were in his mindscape preparing him to fight against the Kyuubi. We fought to the death trying to get him to be able to control world to his advantage. Apparently the 54th try is charm." Cole explained. Jiraiya paled at that. "Why would you be preparing him to fight the Kyuubi?" he asked completely stupefied by that. Cole smirked at him. "Because it is the only way for him to gain full control over his power. Kyuubi right now is working with him to get his body accustomed to high amounts of his chakra before we have them do a little chakra tug of war." he explained cryptically.

Jiraiya just shook his head in confusion. "Wait, you said the Kyuubi is helping him?" he asked. This time Naruto spoke up. "Yeah, and his name is Kurama. He's been helping me ever since I graduated the Academy. And if what Dad says is true, then once I beat Kurama, I'll get a huge power boost and be able to control his chakra without any adverse effects." he explained.

Jiraiya just shook his head some more and sighed. "Whatever. Come on brat, its time to work on your summoning contract."

. . . .

 **(A/N): That's it for today!**

 **The next chapter will be the beginning of the third Exam, so tomorrow is the start of NARUTO VS GAARA!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	53. Chapter 53: The Third Exam

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): :)**

 **That is all**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 53: The Third Exam

. . . .

 _Jiraiya just shook his head some more and sighed. "Whatever. Come on brat, its time to work on your summoning contract."_

. . . .

"So Ero-sennin, where we going?" Naruto asked as he walked behind the sage with his arms behind his head. Jiraiya's eye twitched a bit as he ground his teeth. "You ever gonna stop calling me that brat?" he asked through clenched teeth. Naruto smirked as a evil glint came into his eye. "I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me brat." he replied. Jiraiya let out a tired sigh. "FINE, Naruto, we are going to a large enough area so you can practice summoning without the threat of you summoning up something huge and crushing a hose or something." he said to the blonde.

Naruto snickered as they continued to walk. "Makes sense Ero-sennin." he said in a mischievous tone. Jiraiya nearly tripped when Naruto continued to call him a perverted hermit. "WHAT THE HELL YA BRAT!?" he roared in frustration. Naruto just burst out into laughter as he began to run from the enraged Sannin.

Cole who was walking behind the two just let out a tired sigh and shook his head. "Two peas in a pod those two..."

. . . .

After about twenty minutes of cat and mouse Jiraiya finally calmed down and had Naruto waiting in an open field. Jiraiya was still grinding his teeth at the ginning youth but he was able to reign in his anger. "Ok 'brat'," Jiraiya started, emphasizing the word brat. "The first thing you gotta do is sign the contract." he said as he grabbed the scroll of his back. He unrolled it to show a short list of names. The one at the end was his birth father, Namekaze Minato. Naruto nodded and bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. After he signed his name on the contract he left a bloody hand print on it like all the others.

Jiraiya nodded when he was finished and put the scroll away. "Ok, any questions before we get to the next part?" the Toad Sage asked. Naruto turned to Cole and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Dad, why don't you have to make a contract with any of your summons?" he asked. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as well. "You have a summons? Which one?" the sage asked curiously.

Cole scratched the back of his head and began to explain. "Well Naruto, I don't have to sign a contract because I created my summons. And to answer your question Jiraiya, I have a total of seven different summons." he clarified to the two. Jiraiya's eyebrows were raised almost into his hair line. "Can I see one?" the sage asked. Cole thought for a second and sighed. "Why not."

He went through the proper hand signs and slammed his hand to ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Leviathan!" he exclaimed.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes when no smoke was expelled. It took a second but his eyes widened when water started to raise out of the ground. After about five seconds a massive serpent made of water with a single Rinnegan eye was curled up waiting instruction behind Cole. "W-What in the hell is that?" Jiraiya asked breathlessly. Cole smirked at the expression on the old sage. Naruto looked nearly the same as Jiraiya, wide eyed and mouth agape. "This here is my Leviathan," Cole started. "When a Rinnegan bearer wishes to make a summons we must use a combination of our creation of all things to create the body, and the outer path to supply the soul. Once the being is created it will wait in the Animal Paths personal pocket dimension." he explained to the two.

They both shook there heads in confusion. Jiraiya sighed and mumbled something about 'never going to understand the Rinnegan'. He quickly turned to Naruto to change the subject as Cole let Leviathan dispel. "Ok brat! Now, for you to be able to successfully summon something you need to made a blood sacrifice. Just bite your thumb or soemthing. Next you go through the hand signs and pump chakra into any surface. And 'Boom', you gotta a summon creature." Jiraiya explain. He nodded to Naruto to give it a try.

Naruto gulped lightly and went through the hand signs after biting his thumb again to get it bleeding. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto roared as he slammed his palm to the ground. Cole jumped back before he started the jutsu, but Jiraiya didn't and was blown back by the massive cloud of smoke. Jiraiya landed hard on his back against a tree. And slowly stood up. He was about to look up when a loud booming voice yelled at him. "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE SUMMONING ME JIRAIY!" The toad boss Gamabunta roared.

Before Jiraiya could respond an ecstatic blonde yelled at the boss from on top of the toads head. "Hey that old perv didn't summon you! I did!"

Gamabunta's eye looked up to see Naruto standing on his head. The boss summons eyes widened slightly at the familiar mop of blond hair and blue eyes. The toad chuckled lightly. "So you're Minato's tadpole huh? You aren't much more than some shrimp huh?" the boss summons joked. Naruto fumed at the large summons. "Ya I'm his kid, and I ain't small you've over grown frog!" he yelled angrily. Before the toad could yell back at the ignorant blonde for calling him a frog another voice stopped them.

"Now, now Naruto. He isn't a frog, he is a mighty TOAD. The boss of the Toads if I might add. It is truly a pleasure to meet you Gamabunta-sama." Cole said as he floated in mid air in front of the boss summons. (A/N: Bet you forgot he could do that huh :D)

Gamabunta looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw the little floating human. "O-O-OR-ORACLE-SAMA!" Gamabunta yelled in fright as he tried his best to somehow bow before Cole. The three humans in proximity were dumbstruck. Naruto was nearly flung off of the massive toad as he bowed(?), and Jiraiya had never seen Gamabunta try to be respectful to anyone other than Fukasaku or Shima. And Cole was just surprised that the toad knew who he was.

Cole blinked a few times and pointed to himself. "You...know who I am?" he asked dumbly. Gamabunta nodded vigorously, almost sending Naruto flying. "Yes, yes. You are the only thing the old sage can talk about! All he ever says is that he sees things about an Oracle and says if we ever meet him then we are truly blessed by the Rikudou Sennin!" the boss toad said excitedly. Cole snickered at that thought. Him being some holy being, pfft, yeah right.

He cleared his throat and smiled to the boss summons. "Well, it is an honor to meet the boss summons for the toads. And yes, it was Naruto who summoned you." Cole clarified for the toad. Gamabunta's eyes narrowed. "Then is he..." the toad asked quietly. Cole only nodded for the toad and Gamabunta nodded as well. "Well then, brat," the toad addressed Naruto, who was still trying to get his balance back from all of the sudden movement. "Normally I would ask you to drink with me t solidify the summoning contract, but seeing as how young you are, I'll let it slide this time. So, in the future, make sure to summon us for important matters, and don't summon me unless the matter is of extreme importance. Got it brat!?" he asked the blonde. Naruto nodded and gave a mock salute. Gamabunta nodded, slowly this time to not knock Naruto off balance. He looked back to Cole and bowed slightly. "Until we meet again Oracle-sama." he said as he disappeared.

Naruto and Cole landed on the ground next to Jiraiya who still looked shocked out of his mind. He shook his head and grumbled a bit about never getting the respect he deserves.

"Ok, crazy shit aside," Jiraiya started. "Good job on the summons brat. Never expected the first summoning you did would be Gamabunta of all people." he said. Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked to both Cole and Jiraiya. "Well...what now? I can summon now and I beat Dad in my mindscape...what now?" he asked.

Cole and Jiraiya got an evil glint in their eyes. "Training from hell of course!" they said in perfect sync. Naruto was sweating bullets and gulped audibly...

"What have I gotten myself into..."

. . . .

Two and a half weeks later was the beginning of the third exam. Naruto walked out into the arena where all the other contestants were waiting.

Shino looked calm as usual, while Kiba was looking around the arena excitedly.

Shikamaru looked a little angry because he had to be there, while Temari was smirking, thinking she had the easiest fight out of he entire group.

The two from Iwa were glaring daggers at Naruto, but he ignored them.

Neji and Lee were waiting patiently not saying anything, although Lee had a certain fire in his eyes.

And then Gaara.

Gaara was glaring at Naruto.

But not like the two from Iwa. His glare was filled with crazed blood lust while he wore a sinister grin that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine.

"Mother will have your blood Uzumaki..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	54. Chapter 54: Battle of Jinchuriki

DISCLAIMER!: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): not really much to say...**

 **So...yeah...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 54: Battle of Jinchuriki

. . . .

 _Gaara was glaring at Naruto._

 _But not like the two from Iwa. His glare was filled with crazed blood lust while he wore a sinister grin that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine._

 _"Mother will have your blood Uzumaki..."_

. . . .

Naruto opted to not stand next to the psychopathic Jinchuriki and stood next to Shikamaru. The lazy boy glanced over to him and gave a slight sigh. "How's Hinata doing?" he asked in a tired tone. Naruto glanced to him then looked straight into the stands. "She's doing better...so...you seem ready for this." Naruto joked. Shikamaru groaned lightly. "Why do they have to be so troublesome about this. I mean, they could just give us a mission to complete and have us promoted from that. Not only do I have to be here, but if I just gave up both my mom and Ino will be furious. This is all so...Troublesome."

Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's out of character rant. "You know, I haven't seen you so bent out of shape about something before," Naruto said between breaths. He was able to reign in his laughter and his face became serious. "So, what's going on?" he asked in a hushed tone. Shikamaru didn't respond immediately but after a few seconds he looked over to Naruto. "I don't trust Suna...or Iwa...I don't know why but...I have a feeling."

Naruto just grunted in response. The blonde also didn't trust them. Why would Iwa decide to take part in a Chunin exams in Konoha for the first time in twelve years? And why would Suna send its Jinchuriki, a relatively unstable one at that, to another country without a whole squadron of body guards? This didn't sit right with either the Nara, or the Uzumaki.

Before they could go any deeper into their thought the proctor for the exam came into the arena. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man. "Who are you? Where's Hayate-san?" he asked the new proctor.

The new proctor was a tall man with a bandanna and a senbon in his mouth. He looked over to Naruto and shrugged. "I dunno kid, something about a last minute mission he had to take part in? I dunno. But I am the new proctor for the exam. My name is Shiranui Genma, and my word in this arena is law. If I say stop you stop, understand?" he said in a somewhat lazy drawl. Before he could here or see any response he turned around to the audience and raised his hand to call for attention. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming today! If you would all take your seats, the first match is about to begin. Could all participants except Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto vacate the arena." he called in a loud enough voice that the entire arena could hear.

. . . .

Up in the Hokage's box Hiruzen was sitting in his chair waiting for the matches to start when the door to the box opened. "Ah, Kazekage-dono, I am gland you could make it." Sarutobi greeted the ruler of Suna. The man bowed his head slightly to the Hokage. "Oh, it is my pleasure to be hear Hokage-done. I wouldn't want to miss my own sons match would I?" he asked in a slightly jovial tone.

Hiruzen only nodded and gestured for the man to take a seat. The 'Kazekage' took his seat next to Hiruzen sighed deeply. "Oh, but it is too bad the Uchiha was defeated in the preliminary round. He would have made a perfect opponent for my son." he said in a wistful tone. "I fear now he no longer has anyone to really compete against."

Hiruzen chuckled deeply. "Oh, don't worry Kazekage-dono. I believe Naruto-kun will be more than a match for Gaara. Besides, if Sasuke-kun was beaten, then wouldn't it mean that his opponent would be a better match for Gaara?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. The 'Kazekage' sighed once more but relented. "I see your point Hokage-dono, but I don't think the Uzumaki will prove much of a challenge for Gaara-kun."

"We will see..."

. . . .

In the arena the other contestants left to the participants stands and Gaara and Naruto stood facing each other with Genma between them.

Up in the stands Cole and Anko sat next to Hiashi and Hannah. Hanabi and Hinata were sitting together and Hinata was gripping the armrests of her wheel chair hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. Hanabi saw the concern on her sisters face and smiled. "Don't worry Hinata-nee, Naruto-nii will beat that creep up for sure." she said happily to cheer her sister up. Hinata smiled at her and turned back to the arena. Her grip on her wheel chair never loosening.

 _"Please Naru-kun...don't let him win..."_

"HAJIME!"

. . . .

Genma raised his hand and looked to the two boys. They both nodded and he lowered his hand. "HAJIME!" he said as he dashed out of the way.

Naruto was the first to react. He through a shuriken at the red head and ran through a sequence of hand signs. "Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he said as one shuriken became fifty.

Gaara didn't move, he just let his sand rise and block all of the deadly projectiles. The red head retaliated. "Suna Shuriken! (Sand Shuriken)" he said calmly as a hail of bland like sand projectiles were sent at the blonde. Naruto ran through another set of hand signs. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" he let loose a torrent of wind that sent the blades of sand off course. Naruto was about to use another jutsu when he noticed sand getting a little too close to his legs. He jumped out of the sands way and unsealed his two black Katana's. The sand continued to follow him but this time he didn't dodge. "Fuinjutsu: Chakra Kyushu Ken! (Sealing Style: Chakra Absorbing Sword)" He said as he dug both of his blades into the sand. A seal on both swords began to glow and the sand stopped moving and fell apart.

Gaara's eyes widened and Naruto smirked. "Looks like it works..." he said to himself. He continued to smirk as he dashed towards the red head. Gaara raised both arms and sent torrents of sand towards the blonde. Once the sand got close enough Naruto just stabbed his swords into it making Gaara lose control of it long enough for Naruto to get past it. Gaara growled and made a single hand sign. "Sabaku Kyu! (Sand Binding Coffin)" Sand rose up from behind Naruto and grabbed his arms and legs. Naruto's eyes went wide as he struggled to try and get out of the sand.

"Gokusa Maiso! (Prison Sand Burial)" he yelled as the sand squeezed down on Naruto crushing his arms and legs. Instead of the screams of pain Gaara was expecting, Naruto just burst into a plume of smoke. Gaara's eyes widened as he looked around to find his target, but he was nowhere to be found. The people in the stands had a similar thought as Gaara did. _"WHERE DID HE GO?"_

There questions were soon answered when a loud voice called out from what seemed like everywhere. "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu! (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer)" Naruto yelled as a massive toad appeared in the air and crushed everything beneath it, including Gaara.

Naruto stood atop the giant toad and was smiling at everyone's reactions. The entire stadium was shocked into silence. The blonde laughed and patted the toads head. "Thanks Gamahiro, I'll see ya around." he said to the toad. Gamahiro nodded. "Any time Naruto, see ya!" the toad said as he disappeared. Naruto landed on the ground and looked at the destruction he caused. The arena floor had cracks all over it and most of the trees had been knocked over. Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Guess I over did it a b-" he started to saw but was interrupted by a sudden scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! BLOOD! BLOOD! MY BLOOD! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! MOTHER IT HURTS!"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he felt a demonic chakra fill the arena.

A massive arm of sand came out of the crater that Gaara was in and slammed against Naruto. The blonde went flying but was able to right himself and land on his feet. He coughed up a little blood and looked back to the crater in horror. Gaara stepped out with his right arm and side of his face covered in sand. The sand itself gave him a demonic look, what with its odd purple marks all over it. But it was his eyes that terrified the blonde. The only emotion they showed was the want, no, NEED to kill. The amount of killing intent leaking off of Gaara was enough to make the people in the audience shake with fear.

In the participants stands Temari was pale with worry. _"Oh no, it's too early! Gaara!"_ she thought, terrified that her brother was giving the signal for the invasion to early. She waited anxiously for the Genjutsu to activate but when it never did her eyes widened even further. _"Why hasn't that guy used the Genjutsu yet?"_

. . . .

In another part of Konoha Kakashi was panting from the amount of effort he had just used to fight Kabuto. "Dammit," he said as he reached for his radio. "Hayate, Yugoa, he got away. Head back to the arena, I think they are going to go through with there plan, with or without the Genjutus." he said. The radio cracked and he received affirmatives from both of them.

"Alright, now just to repel the invasion..."

. . . .

Back in the arena all hell broke loose. Shinobi from Oto all appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the people in the stands. But what they weren't expecting was, A) for the Genjutsu to not be in effect, and B) for there to be so many Jonin in the stands.

While the Oto and Konoha forces fought in the stands, Baki and Temari jumped down into the arena. Naruto readied himself to fight off all three of them but Hayate and Genma appeared in front of him. Gaara fell to one knee taking pained breaths and breathing hard. Baki scowled and looked to Temari. "Get him out of here!" he shouted to Temari. She quickly nodded and picked up Gaara as Kankuro jumped into the arena. "Come on I'll cover you!" he said and the fled the arena. Naruto growled and started to charge after them.

"Oh no you don't, Namikaze!" a new voice said as spikes of rock shot up from the ground and forced Naruto to stop. The three Genin from Iwa and their Jonin sensei jumped into the arena to face off against Naruto. "You're not going anywhere but to hell brat!" the Jonin said. Naruto backed up till his back hit Genma and Hayates. "Well kid, looks like you get to have your first taste of war." Genma said. Hayate nodded. "*cough* Sorry Naruto. *cough* I can't help you with those four, we have more incoming!" he said as more Oto Jonin joined them in the arena.

"Well shit...what now..." Naruto said to himself trying to think a way out of this.

"Don't worry Naruto-san! We're here to help!" a new voice said as two new people landed next to Naruto.

"Lee! Neji! Alrigth! Lets get this party started!" Naruto said as he summoned Kitsune no Kiba and got ready to charge the enemy before him.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	55. Chapter 55: Invasion!

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): MERRY CHRISTMAS! FELICE NAVIDAD! MELE KALIKIMAKA! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HERE IS MY GIFT TO YOU GUYS!**

 **AND THANKS FOR THE CHRISTMAS GIFT OF FINALLY BREAKING 100 ON BOTH FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS! AAAAAHHHHH! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 55: Invasion!

. . . .

 _"Well shit...what now..." Naruto said to himself trying to think a way out of this._

 _"Don't worry Naruto-san! We're here to help!" a new voice said as two new people landed next to Naruto._

 _"Lee! Neji! Alrigth! Lets get this party started!" Naruto said as he summoned Kitsune no Kiba and got ready to charge the enemy before him._

. . . .

Hiruzen jumped out of the exploding room he was in and dashed to the roof of a new by building. He quickly shed his Hokage robes and dawned his combat uniform. The 'Kazekage' and his entourage followed his to the roof. His two guards split into four and surrounded the elderly Hokage. The four reached there hands out before them and a purple barrier formed closing Hiruzen and the 'Kazekage' off from the world.

Hiruzen sneered at the 'Kazekage' and looked around to get a feel for their battle ground. "You know," he started. "This was all well thought out 'Orochimaru', I bet on paper it would mean your victory." he said with a smirk.

The now identified Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Well, well, well~. Looks like the senile old fool figure me out~." he said as he removed his Kage robes. "So~, Sensei~. How about you stand still so I can kill you!" he roared as he charged forward.

. . . .

In another part of Konoha's wilderness, screams of fallen enemies could be heard.

One Konoha Jonin reached up to her radio and turned it on. "This is Inuzuka Tsume. Enemy summoning squad has been dealt with." she relayed into her head set. She heard a crackled 'Roger' over her radio. "Continue to the main gate and assist in repealing Suna." the voice said over the radio. "Roger that, Squad Tsume will be there as fast as possible," she said into her radio before she turned to her team of ten Inuzuka Jonin. "Alright! Faze two! To the gates!" she ordered.

. . . .

On top of Konoha's main gate stood Nara Shukaku, Yamanaka Iniochi, and Akimichi Chouza. Chouza smiled and laughed his jovial laugh. "Lets show these punks why the Ino-Shika-Cho formation should still be feared!" he said in a loud and booming voice. His two friends smiled and nodded in agreement. The tree stood next to each other a they ran through their own hand signs. They all finished at the same time and Chouza jumps off of the gate. The three channel there chakra at the same time. "Nikudan Yo-yo! (Juggernaut Yo-yo)" They yell together as Chouza forms into a massive ball. Shikaku grabs onto him with his shadow and Inoichi guides him in his attacks.

Using Chouza's body as a weapon, the three begin their onslaught on the advancing army from Suna.

. . . .

Cole glared at the five Oto Jonin who dared come to attack them in their private viewing area. "I would tell you to leave politely, but since you are attacking my son and my friends, I'll have to kill you." he said with ice in his words. He let out the full extent of his killing intent.

The five Jonin fell to their knees as they choked on nothing but air. Cole calmly walked over to them. One after another he placed his hand on top of their heads and removed their soul. Once all five were dead Cole looked to everyone in the area.

Hinata and Hanabi were stunned by the shear intensity that is the Uzumaki clan head when he is angry. Hannah and Hiashi were wide eyed as they learned that all those years ago, the Oracle really did rip the souls out of those unfortunate to theaten his son.

And Anko, well...

She was grabbing his arm and hugging him. "I love it when you get all killy." she purred as she drew circles on his chest with her figures. Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Cole cleared his throat and looked to Hiashi and Anko. "You guys know the drill. Get everyone to safety and fight hard. Anko, get Hannah and Hanabi back to their compound." he ordered. Anko nodded but Hannah stopped them before they began to move. "What about Hinata-chan? She's still injured." she asked with worry in her voice.

Cole just smirked and looked to the Hyuuga girl. "Well, Hinata, you know what to do. Go help that hopeless blonde." he said with a smile. Hinata smiled with confidence and stood up and dashed out into the arena. Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga were wide eyed. "W-what?" they all said dumbly. Cole smirked. "Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Now, Hiashi, I think Hokage-sama is in need of assistance." Cole said as he began to walk towards where Hiruzen and Orochimaru were fighting it out.

Hiashi nodded and followed after the Oracle.

. . . .

"Konoha Senpu!"

"Raikiri! (Lightning Blade)"

"Katon: Haisekisho! (Fire Release: Burning Ash)"

Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma yelled as they took out their own respective groups of Oto Jonin. They all stood together protecting the Genin. Kurenai joined the group with a kunai drawn and some blood staining her dress. "Is everyone here alright?" she asked the group of Genin. Shino nodded. "Yes, no injuries here." he said speaking for the whole group. Kakashi turned to the arena and sighed. "Well, good. Because looks like the group down there need some assistance." he said as he watched another ten Oto Jonin jump down into the arena.

. . . .

"Dammit! There's on end to you guys is there..." Hayate said under his breath as he pulled his sword out of the chest of an enemy shinobi. Bodies littered the floor around him as both his sword and most of his clothes were stained in the blood he had cut down. He was barely able to stand. He had already taken on thirteen Jonin and now ten more were joining the fray. He shakily raised his sword as he felt a back come up to his. "How ya holdin' up?" Genma asked out of breath. Hayate shrugged. "*cough* about as good as you." he said as he readied himself for another wave of enemies.

Genma wasn't in much better shape than Genma. Baki was a pain of a guy to fight, with his wind blades and all. But it was made even worse when he had to constantly be on the look out for Oto Jonin joining in on the fight. Besides giving a good few hits to Baki with his chakra enhanced Senbon, he had to kill about a dozen other shinobi. "Just no end to them huh?" he asked as he pegged another Jonin in the head with a senbon.

Hayate blocked an attack and pushed the Jonin back. "Ya, no shit." he said breathlessly. "*cough* At least *cough cough* Naruto and the other Genin are doing better than us."

. . . .

"Kitsune no Hikari!" Naruto shouted as he sliced his tanto in a wide ark. The beam of light shot right at the four Iwa shinobi at great speeds. The Jonin and two of his Genin jumped out of the way while Hadorokku just let his spikes of rock rise from the ground to defend himself. "Ha! Like my defense would let some light hi m-" he started to boast but was cut off when the light cut straight through his defense and cleaved him in two. "Hadorokku!" the female Genin, Shina, yelled in anger. "I'LL KILL YOU NAMIKAZE!" she roared as she charged she charged at Naruto. Only to be pushed back by Lee.

"I don't know why you are calling Naruto-san a Namikaze, but your behavior is very unyouthful!" he said as he stood in his strong fist stance. "Now! Since Naruto-san took my opponent out so quickly you will be my opponent! Now prepare yourself for the Green Beast of Konoha! Rock Lee!" he said as he dashed at Shina.

Neji was fighting against the other member of the Iwa Genin. Rou had lost in his fight against Lee in the preliminaries and was struggling against the Hyuuga prodigy. He jumped back away from the Hyuuga and felt his right arm go numb and hang limp and useless. "Shit!" he said to himself. He looked around for someone to help him, only to see his sensei get kicked across the arena and into the wall. Breaking his neck. His eyes darted to where Naruto stood and he froze. Neji saw his opponent freeze upon looking at Naruto and he decided to look over too. Once he saw the blonde his jaw hit the floor.

. . . .

Naruto was struggling with the Iwa Jonin. The man was fast and hit hard. But he knew he could beat him with time. But he didn't have either the time to waist on him or the chakra to spare in a lengthy battle with the man.

He reached into his mind to talk to Kurama. _"Hey furball! I'm gonna need a one tail cloak!"_ he said to the demon.

Kurama hesitated before sighing in response. **"That's not gonna happen Naruto..."** he replied to the blond. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _"And why the hell not!?"_ he asked angrily.

Kurama sighed before trying to calm the blonde down. **"Don't worry Kit...now that you have a balance between good and evil within you, I can't make a tailed cloak anymore...but what I can give you...is much...much more powerful..."** he said cryptically. Naruto huffed as he started blocking attacks. _"Ok whatever! Just give me a boost!"_ he asked.

Right as he pushed the Jonin back he felt a power well up in him. But not only a power, but an intense pain followed. He held in his scream as best he could. **"Listen Kit, this'll hurt for a few seconds...but it is worth it..."**

After a few seconds Naruto felt the pain leave him. He looked up at the scared looking Jonin and rushed him with a speed he never felt he could possibly go. He delivered a knee so hard to the mans face he felt his nose break before he was sent flying into the wall, breaking the mans neck.

Naruto looked down to himself and his eyes widened. Instead of the bubbly red chakra that always formed when he was using Kurama's chakra, there was a solid golden glow flickering in and out around Naruto's body. His seal on his stomach was visible and spreading in an intricate pattern around his body.

 **"Well, Kit...you have five minutes in this form...use it well."**

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Yes, Naruto is using Kurama's chakra mode. But it isn't perfect. If you want a reference on what stage it is in, look at the Power Ark of Shippuden. Kinda like that.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	56. Chapter 56: Five Minutes To Stop A War

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): TO THE STORY! (not even gonna stall this from happening XD)**

. . . .

Chapter 56: Five Minutes to Stop A War

. . . .

 _Naruto looked down to himself and his eyes widened. Instead of the bubbly red chakra that always formed when he was using Kurama's chakra, there was a solid golden glow flickering in and out around Naruto's body. His seal on his stomach was visible and spreading in an intricate pattern around his body._

 _ **"Well, Kit...you have five minutes in this form...use it well."**_

. . . .

Naruto nodded and turned to the rest of the fighting. Hinata jumped down into the arena and was looking at him worried. "N-Naru-kun...is...is that you?" she whispered.

Naruto looked to her and smiled warmly. "Yeah Hime, it's me. I don't have a lot of time, so I'll see ya later...when this is all over." he said, his smile never leaving him.

He didn't wait for her response before he dashed off into the fighting.

Rou, the Genin from Iwa who was fighting Neji was the first one to fall. He was still in shock from what he saw happen to his sensei to even attempt dodging the blade that cut his head off.

Shina heard a strange noise and disengaged from Lee to see what it was. As soon as she turned to look she was met by a golden fist to her stomach. She was knocked out cold and Naruto just looked at Lee. "Restrain her. She'll be needed for questioning." he said before he dashed to where the Oto Jonin where fighting Genma and Hayate. Lee could only nod as he watched the yellow blur that was Naruto speed away from them faster than he had ever seen anyone more.

Genma had finally run out of chakra and was sitting on one knee, waiting for the inevitable. Hayate was leaning on his sword next to Genma in much the same condition. The seven remaining Oto shinobi and Baki were about to advance when a yellow blur appeared and cut down three out the Jonin before anyone could blink.

Naruto stood in front of Genma and Hayate as they gawked at him. "W-What the hell..." Genma breathed as all Hayate could do was cough in confusion.

Naruto didn't pay them any attention and just went with what his instincts where telling him.

A yellow/golden arm of chakra formed from his back and made a quick sweeping motion above his head. From the chakra arms motion appeared five Rasengans all floating in the air. "Rasenragan! (Rasen-Rampage)" he roared as five more chakra arms formed and took the Rasengans. The arms took the orbs of death and planted them into the stomachs of the five enemy shinobi. The five were sent spinning across the arena and into the walls. They were all killed in mid flight.

Naruto smirked and dashed into the stands.

. . . .

Kakashi and the other Konoha shinobi all jumped into the arena looking to assist Genma and Hayate but were surprised when all of the enemy targets were delt with.

Gai scratched his head and looked around. "What's going on here?" he asked for the entire crowd. Hinata lifted a hand and simply pointed. The crowd looked to where she was pointing just in time to see a yellow blur take down the last group of Oto Jonin in the stadium. The entire group of Konoha ninja were wide eyed at what they saw. Only to even more surprised when the blur came towards them.

The golden light stopped moving when it got close to them. But only long enough to saw a few words. "Hey guys! I'm heading out to the rest of the fighting!" A golden Naruto said as he dashed out of the stadium.

It was safe to say every one was shocked into silence. Even Sasuke.

. . . .

 **"Alright Kit, you have four minutes left. It'll take exactly one minute to get to the main gates so hurry up, that's where the fighting is most intense."** Kurama told the blonde as he blurred past several buildings and evacuating civilians. "ON IT!" he yelled to himself.

. . . .

Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Tsume, and several dozens of Konoha shinobi were holding back the hundreds of Suna shinobi trying to advance through the main gate. It was tough but the small group of shinobi were holding their own. But from the looks of it the fighting was no where near close to ending.

"Dammit there's just no end to these guys is there!" Tsume growled as another wave of enemies were heading their way. Chouza ad Inoichi readied themselves while Shikaku growled out a quick 'troublesome' and started making a new plan of action. Obviously just fighting it out with the army of shinobi wasn't going to get them anywhere. They need a plan. Something to give them an edge.

They needed Jiraiya. But no one had seen him since the start of the fighting. "Dammit Jiraiya-sama! Where are you!" he growled to himself. "Were going to need a miracle to get through this one." he said as the next wave made it to them.

Well...he asked for it.

As soon as the advancing group of Suna shinobi made it within range a golden blur appeared and started ripping through the group of shinobi. After what seemed like mere seconds the advancing line of enemy troupes were swiftly crushed. And standing in the middle of the downed enemies was a lone boy, wrapped in a golden light.

"Kurama...how about we take them out in one attack?" the boy said out loud. Shikaku's eyebrows furrowed. The boys voice was so familiar...but who was it?

The boy raised both hands up, palms facing the advancing army. Red and blue orbs of energy were slowly gathering before the boys hands. The orbs were coming together and forming a larger purple orb of pure energy. After a full thirty seconds past the orb was complete.

The boy was panting as he held the orb out. The boy waited a few seconds as the next wave of enemies were starting to make their was out to the battlefield.

The boy took a few large breaths before steadying himself and widening his stance. After one last long breath he finally yelled out his attack.

"BIJUU DAMA!" the boy roared as the purple orb of energy shot from the boys hands with enough force to knock him off his feet and fly back several feet.

The attack hurtled through the air before coming in contact with the advancing army.

As soon as the orb made it into the midst of the army it finally let the energy it held release.

The entire forefront of the army was reduced to dust as the massive explosion rocked the area.

Trees were knocked down as the walls of Konoha shook. The Konoha shinobi had to brace themselves with chakra to not be forced off their feet.

Shikaku had only ever witnessed an attack like that once in his life. It was the night that he lost one of his closest friends. He looked to the golden boy to see that the golden glow had disappeared and revealed just who it was that had single handily wiped out over half of the enemy army.

"N-Naruto?" he said in disbelief.

. . . .

As soon as the shock wave was over all of the Konoha shinobi looked to their savior...only to be shocked to the core.

Where once stood a golden beacon of hope and victory stood a panting blonde boy, doubled over in fatigue. They looked off to where the enemy army was thinking that another attack might be coming their way but noticed that they were in a full retreat.

Naruto looked at the shocked faces of the Konoha shinobi and couldn't help but lightly laugh. He looked back to the village with a smirk.

"Ok, Dad, Ero-sennin, my parts done..." he said as he fell over unconscious.

. . . .

"Katon: Karyu Endan! (Fire Release: Flame Dragon Bullet)" Hiruzen exclaimed as he released a torrent of dragon shaped fire at Orochimaru.

The Snake used his superior agility and deftly avoided the flame. He retaliated with a flame dragon of his own.

But as soon as it got close to the elder Hokage, it disappeared. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he looked behind his former sensei and saw the man he fought in Forest of Death, as well as the Clan Head of the Hyuuga.

"How!? How did you get past my barrier!?" the Sannin roared in anger.

The white haired man just laughed darkly at the enraged Sannin. "Don't worry, _Snake_ , it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are going to die here." he said as he charged the Sannin with a massive cleaver.

. . . .

Deep in the forest of Konoha Temari, Kankuro, and a damaged Gaara were fleeing from the Village.

"Hold on you three!" a deep voice called and forced them to stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jiraiya asked as he appeared in front of the children of the Yondaime Kazekage.


	57. Chapter 57: Oracle vs Orochimaru Part 2

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): What is up!?**

 **I had to go and watch the Orochimaru vs Sarutobi fight again and now I'm sad :'(.**

 **Do you guys see what I put myself through for this!? But that was all for you guys so I hope you're happy :(... ;P**

 **TO THE** **STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 57: Oracle vs Orochimaru Part 2

. . . .

 _The white haired man just laughed darkly at the enraged Sannin. "Don't worry, Snake, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are going to die here." he said as he charged the Sannin with a massive cleaver._

 _Deep in the forest of Konoha Temari, Kankuro, and a damaged Gaara were fleeing from the Village._

 _"Hold on you three!" a deep voice called and forced them to stop._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" Jiraiya asked as he appeared in front of the children of the Yondaime Kazekage._

. . . .

Cole snarled as he rushed the Snake Sannin. He raised Tekki no Hocho and brought it down in a massive swing in an attempt to cleave the damn man in two, but Orochimaru deftly maneuvered out of the way and jumped away to gain distance.

"Sen'eijashu!" Orochimaru roared as his tongue took the form of a snake and rushed forward to strike the masked man who angered him to no end. The snake didn't get far though as a kunai struck its head. Orochimaru turned and was attacked by Hiashi.

"You're within my field of Divination! Eight Trigram: Sixty Four Palms!" he stated coldly as he started to unleash the deadly combo of the Byakugan on Orochimaru. "Two palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty two Pal-" he landed blow after blow until he was interrupted when Orochimaru's body became a pile of snakes that lashed out at the Hyuuga. Hiashi quickly stopped his attack to dodge the snakes. Once he got enough distance Orochimaru appeared from the ground already forming hand signs.

"NO!" Cole and Hiruzen roared as they noticed the jutsu the snake was about to use.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" they both roared in an attempt to halt the jutsu. Orochimaru cackled evilly before two large snakes broke through the roof of the building to block the attacks. "TOO LATE!" the Sannin roared in glee as he finished the jutsu.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei! (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)" Orochimaru cackled as coffins began to rise from the ground. "First!" he said as the first coffin appeared. "Second!" the snake laughed as the second coffin rose from the tiled roof. And then to final coffin rose. He began to laugh evilly as the third coffin rose without a problem. "THIRD!"

"Oh, no...this is going to be a major pain in the ass..." Cole said as he began to sweat nervously. The tree coffins opened and three figures walked out. The first to walk out looked around in confusion until he saw Hiruzen. "Oh, wow...Saru...you got so old..." the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, said sadly. "Hm, it seems someone has used that forbidden Jutsu of mine..." the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, said as he walked out of his coffin.

"No..." the third voice breathed. "This isn't right..." he said as he slowly walked out of his coffin. "Jiji...Hiashi-san...no..."

The third man walked up next to the Shodaime and Nidaime and they looked to him in mild confusion. "And who would you be young man?" Hashirama asked with an eyebrow raised. The third man looked at the two with deep cerulean eyes. He sighed as he looked back to the three he was about to fight. "My name is Namikaze Minato, and I was the Yondaime Hokage...how is it possible I am here? I was sealed into the Shinegami's stomach along with the Kyuubi?" he asked no one in particular. Minato looked over his shoulder to look for just who summoned him and he snarled in anger when he saw his summoner.

"OROCHIMARU! YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU DESECRATE ME AND MY PREDECESSORS IN SUCH A WAY!" he roared in pure rage as he tried to move to attack the snake. But his struggling was in vain. He couldn't move anymore than Orochimaru would let him. The Shodaime and Nidaime sneered at the man behind them but couldn't make any move towards him.

Orochimaru just giggled jovially as he sauntered over to the three Kage. "Oh~ Minato! How it must feel to die to save you village only a few months after becoming Hokage! Only to be revived twelve years later to destroy it!" he laughed as he placed his kunai into their heads.

Minato's eyes widened. "Twelve years...then Naru-kun...he's all grown up..." he mumbled as he looked to Hiruzen. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and also looked to his old sensei. Hiruzen hesitated for a moment until he let out a sigh. He was about to answer when Cole stepped forward. "Yes Yondaime-sama. Naruto-kun, has grown up, and you'd be vary proud of him." he said in a wistful tone. Minato raised an eyebrow at the new man he had never seen before. "And who are you?" he asked skeptically. Cole gave a short bow before removing his mask. "I am the Oracle of the Rikudou Sennin, or better known as Uzumaki Seinaru, head of the Uzumaki clan, and adoptive father of Uzumaki Naruto." he said as he raised his head. Orochimaru gasped in both revelation and horror.

"RINNEGAN!" he roared in disbelief. Hashirama whistled lowly as Tobirama raised an eyebrow. Minato was shocked into silence. "KILL HIM! BRING ME HIS EYES NOW!" Orochimaru howled. Against their will the three Kage lurched forward and rushed Cole.

"Hiashi, Hokage-sama! Kill the snake! I'll handle these three!" Cole ordered as he readied his cleaver to meet the three Kage. Hiashi and Hiruzen both reluctantly nodded as they went after Orochimaru.

Cole smirked at the three Kage as they approached. "Come Kage! Face the man who brings Prophecy and follows the will of the Rikudou Sennin! Face the Oracle, and give me the fight of my life!"

. . . .

The children of the Kazekage didn't stand a chance. The strange white haired man came out of nowhere and tore them apart.

Kankuro's puppets were smashed before he could even try to use any of their hidden mechanisms. Temari tried to use her battle fan, but after her first swing the fan was torn to shreds by strange hair like needles. And Gaara was too far lost to be any immediate assistance.

"Now, I'd like you three to surrender and come with me." the man said to them as they stood there weaponless. "I won't kill you if I don't have to, just surrender." he said in a more forceful tone. Kankuro planned on using the pieces of his puppets as a sneak attack but Temari spoke up first. "We surrender!" she said frantically. As she yelled that she was knocked away but Gaara. "RRRAGGGGHHHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" he roared. Sand continued to encase his body as he grew more like Shukaku.

The white haired man growled as he looked at the red headed boy. "It's just as Seinaru said. His seal is unstable. What kind of idiot would only use a Three Pillar Seal on a Bijuu?" he mumbled to himself. Before Gaara could become lost any further the man rushed forward. He quickly formed hand seals. "Fuinjutsu: Gogyu Fuin!" he said as he slammed his hand into Gaara's stomach. The sand taking over his body slowly receded. "But that's all! Fuinjutsu: Fuja Hoin! (Evil Containment Method)" he roared as he slammed his other hand into Gaara's stomach. Now all of the sand covering his body quickly fell from his body.

"Hn, that should keep him under control until I can fix the seal..." he said to no one in particular. Temari looked at the man in awe. She had never seen anyone able to stop Gaara in that form. "Just...Just who are you?" she asked breathlessly.

The white haired man smiled as he started doing a Kabuki dance. "I AM THE GREAT TOAD SAGE JIRAIYA!"

. . . .

Naruto stirred from unconsciousness. As he slowly opened his eyes he could here could hear a muffled cry. "..ruto...Naru...to...NARUTO!" he finally heard as his eyes opened fully to see Hinata crying and holding him. His hand slowly rose up and stroked her hair. She gasped slightly as she looked to his smiling face. "Hey, Hime-chan. How'd I do?" he asked weakly.

She smiled as more tears poured down her face. She sniffed lightly before hugging him tightly. "Stupid idiot...you broke your promise and got hurt again...but...you were amazing Naru-kun...you're amazing..." she said as she held him tight.

Naruto smiled as held her. "I'm sorry, my Hime-chan." was the only thing he said as he tightened his hold on her.

After a few seconds he heard a quiet wolf whistle. He got a tick mark on his forehead and looked up to see all of the rookie Genin and several Jonin and Chunin. His face exploded into a dark red that would put any of Hinata's previous blushes to shame. "H-how long was I out..." he asked in a quiet voice. Kakashi laughed and walked up to him. "Only a few minutes. Don't worry, you drove them back. The Oto forces are also in full retreat. But," he said as he looked back to the village. "Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama, and you're father are still fighting Orochimaru." he said.

The rest of team seven gasp slightly as Sasuke's hand instinctively reached for his curse mark. Naruto nodded and lightly released Hinata and stood up slowly. "Alright then, lets see if we can help them out..." he said to Kakashi but in return he got a roar of approval from all of the gathered shinobi. Shikaku walked forward and raised a fist.

"COME MY FELLOW KONOHA SHINOBI! OUR HOKAGE STILL FIGHTS ON! LET US JOIN HIM AND CONQUER THIS ENEMY!" he roared, fairly out of character. The Shinobi in the area roared even louder and as one they all rushed back into the village. Naruto was moving with the help of Kakashi and Hinata. "W...What's going on?" he said in disbelief as Shinobi passed them giving him grateful looks and nodding to him.

"They are accepting you Naruto," Kakashi said. "Many people just need to see to believe in something. You showed them hope and drove back a formidable enemy, Naruto. You save many lives today." he said while giving Naruto an eye smile. Naruto smiled brightly and looked to the village.

"Alright! Let's go help the villages Old Man and my Old Man!" he cheered happily.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Like that irony there at the end? Both of his dads are fighting it out...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	58. Chapter 58: Battle Between Fathers

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Two may enter but one will leave!**

 **...bad references are bad...sorry...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 58: Battle Between Fathers

. . . .

 _"They are accepting you Naruto," Kakashi said. "Many people just need to see to believe in something. You showed them hope and drove back a formidable enemy, Naruto. You save many lives today." he said while giving Naruto an eye smile. Naruto smiled brightly and looked to the village._

 _"Alright! Let's go help the villages Old Man and my Old Man!" he cheered happily._

. . . .

Hashirama was the one to lead the charge. He rushed forwards and attacked Cole with a flying knee. Cole dodged the attack at the last second and spun around kicking the former Shodaime in the back of the skull with enough force to send the man skidding across the roof of the building they were on.

Tobirama followed his brother and attacked without a second thought. "Suiton: Suindanha! (Water Release: Water Severing Wave)" he exclaimed as a highly pressurize beam of water shot from his mouth at great speeds. Cole used his cleaver to block the laser like jet of water. Tobirama raised an eyebrow when his water wasn't able to pierce through the blade. "I must admit that is a powerful sword...I have never seen anything that Suindanha couldn't cut through." he said as he prepared a second jutsu as Hashirama prepared his own. Cole frowned preparing to dodge. "Thanks, made it myself..." he mumbled.

"Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu! (Wood Release: Laughing Buddha)" Hashirama exclaimed as a dense wall of wood formed around Cole making a half dome around him.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)" Tobirama said as a massive dragon of water attacked the now trapped Cole.

The self proclaimed Oracle smirked acknowledging the teamwork he was seeing between the Shodaime and Nidaime, but then he frowned thinking what was taking the Yondaime so long to make his move. Cole raised his hands to absorb the jutsu but before he could completely raise his hands his motion stopped. The dragon was getting closer as he looked down, not able to move his head. He saw a large sealing matrix on the ground as Minato appeared above Cole's head. "Fuinjutsu: Paralysis, Complete. Rasengan!" he said as a blue ball of chakra formed in his hand, ready to ram the orb of death into Cole's skull.

Cole's eyes widened at the now double attack heading towards him in his immobile state. Right as both the Dragon and the Rasengan were about to hit he mustered enough strength for a few movements of his jaw. "SHINRA TENSEI!" he roared as the Dragon, the dome of wood, and Minato were blasted away from Cole by a overwhelming invisible force. The technique not only stopped the attacks, but it was also enough to destroy the building that all of the battling was taking place on, breaking the barrier and the paralysis seal he was caught in.

Orochimaru, Hiruzen, and Hiashi were forced off of the now destroyed building, flying past the now down barrier and through the walls of separate buildings. The Sound Four were blasted away with enough strength that they were knocked out cold when the hit the ground. And the three Kage Cole was facing were torn apart and tossed in separate directions.

Cole slowly floated down to the ground where the building once stood. As soon as he landed he fell to one knee panting from the amount of effort it took to overcome the Seal Minato had placed him it. After catching his breath e slowly stood back up and looked around.

Hiruzen and Hiashi had recovered and were now reengaging Orochimaru. He looked around and saw that the undead Kage were just about fully restored. "Alright...Round two..." he said between breaths.

. . . .

Naruto and the rest of the Konoha forces stopped in their tracks when they saw the massive explosion. Hinata shifted Naruto's weight on her shoulder so she could activate her Byakugan. "They're fine," she started. "But Seinaru-sama is fighting three opponents while Hokage-sama and Father are fighting Orochimaru." she explained to the group of shinobi that were around them. She narrowed her eyes but then they flew open in horror. "The three Seinaru-sama is fighting have higher Chakra levels than both Orochimaru, and Hookage-sama," she said, her voice riddled with worry.

Naruto's expression hardened as he looked towards the blast zone. "Well! Lets move!" he said and the rest of the forces all roared as they charged towards the battle. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw the worry in her eyes. "Hinata...just who is he fighting?" Naruto asked in a calm and quiet tone. She shook her head as she continued to look towards the battlefield. "I don't know...but their chakra seems endless." she said in a shocked kind of awe.

Naruto looked ahead to where the fighting was taking place and swallowed nervously. _"Hold on Dad...I'm bringing back up."_

. . . .

Cole watched as his undead opponents stood back up, good as new. The three Kage got into their own respective stances. "That was impressive Seinaru-san, I don't think I have ever seen a jutsu like that." the Nidaime complemented. His eyes snapped wider as he started preforming hand signs. "Be careful I'm about to cast a powerful Genjutsu!" he warned.

"Kokuangyo no Jutsu! (Bringer of Darkness)" he exclaimed as he finished making hand signs. Before the jutsu was able to active he ran through a few hand signs. "Kichiyose no justu," he said as a small plum of smoke appeared behind him. A small spider appeared and dashed away from the fight.

As soon as the spider was away Cole's field of vision turned black as he was caught in the Genjutsu. "Hm, so this is what it's like to be blind..." he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and linked his eyesight to his spiders.

The spider had positioned itself where it couldn't be seen and was able to look over the entire battle field. Tobirama and Hashirama attacked the now 'blind' Oracle only for them to be dodged and countered. Cole danced around their attacks and was able to keep himself from taking any major hits. He countered a punch from Tobirama by grabbing his wrist and throwing him into Hashirama. As the two were sent skidding away a flash of yellow caught Cole's attention as he narrowly dodged a slash from a tripronged kunai.

Cole tried to counter Minato's missed attack by kicking the man in the stomach but Minato tossed his kunai a few few away and Hiraishin'd to it just as the kick past him. Minato jumped high into the air and threw his kunai. "Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled as his one tripronged kunai became one hundred.

"Shinra tensei!" Cole exclaimed making a quick blast of gravity to knock the kunai off course. "Shit" he cursed under his breath when he saw all of the Hiraishin kunai surrounding him. And as he thought the man would, Minato disappeared in a yellow flash. He instantaneously appeared in front of Cole. "RASENGAN!" he roared as he drove the orb of pure chakra into Cole's stomach. Cole coughed up a bit of blood before he was sent spiraling through the wall of a building, causing it to crumble on top of him.

Just as the man was sent spiraling a scream of terror was heard by the undead Yondaime.

"DAD!"

. . . .

The group of Konoha shinobi arrived just in time to see the strangest sight any of them had ever seen. They watched their deceased hero, the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, use his signature techniques to send the head of the Uzumaki clan flying into a destroyed building.

"DAD!" Naruto yelled in horror as he watched his biological father hit his adoptive father with a technique that very well could kill him.

Minato turned to look at the source of the scream and his eyes widened in horror. There stood a group of Konoha shinobi, but among them was his son. The one person he would die and fight for more than anything, looking at him in horror. Tears started to run down Minatos face as he saw the reactions from his former comrades.

Hashirama and Tobirama walked up next to him with equally ashamed looks on their faces. Hashirama turned to the group of Shinobi and took a deep breath. "Run while you can! We are not in control of our actions and our bodies are indestructible!" he warned the shinobi who had gathered. Some tried to leave, but before they could they heard another voice call out. "SHINOBI OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO! ASSIST YOUR HOKAGE! I WILL HANDLE THE FACES OF YOUR PAST!" the voice called. They all looked to where the voice was coming from and some gasped.

There outside of the ruined building he was thrown into stood the Uzumaki Clan Head. He had the entire top of his clothing torn away by Minato's attack. His chest looked bruised and bloodied, but the determination and powerful confidence the man was exuding was overwhelming. Nine black orbs slowly formed around the mans body and he slowly started to rise from the ground to float in mid air. He raised his cleaver and one of the black orbs attached itself to the hilt of the blade. It extended into a eight foot long poll that turned the massive sword into a giant Naginata.

He leveled the blade to point at Minato and the other undead Kage. "Come and face me if you dare..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	59. Chapter 59: Wrath Of An Oracle

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Animal Planet guy: Here we see the average Fan Fiction Author, watch as he types on his key board...**

 **Bulba Fett: *snarling growl***

 **Animal Planet guy: Opps, I think he's on to us. Just back away slowly and don't try to touch his key board...FRANK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**

 **Frank: OH GOD ALL I DID WAS LOOK AT THE SCREEN!**

 **Bulba Fett: *Vicious roar* *ripping sounds of carnage***

 **Animal Planet guy: OMG EVERY ONE RUN FOR I-AAAAAAHHHHH**

 **Bulba Fett: *huff puff*...sorry you guys had to see that...Been kinda stressed and I think some action is what we need!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 59: Wrath Of An Oracle

. . . .

 _There outside of the ruined building he was thrown into stood the Uzumaki Clan Head. He had the entire top of his clothing torn away by Minato's attack. His chest looked bruised and bloodied, but the determination and powerful confidence the man was exuding was overwhelming. Nine black orbs slowly formed around the mans body and he slowly started to rise from the ground to float in mid air. He raised his cleaver and one of the black orbs attached itself to the hilt of the blade. It extended into a eight foot long poll that turned the massive sword into a giant Naginata._

 _He leveled the blade to point at Minato and the other undead Kage. "Come and face me if you dare..."_

. . . .

Only a handful of Jonin made their move to go help Hiruzen and Hiashi. Those being the most of the Clan heads present and Kakashi. The rest of the forces that had gathered were awe struck at what they were seeing. Naruto was shaking nervously as he watched both his birth father and his adoptive father fight. Hinata held on to him tightly as she watched with him, just as worried for Seinaru. The wound on his chest looked pretty bad and she was surprised he was still able to move.

The rest of the gathered shinobi were just awe struck at the power of the Uzumaki Clan Head. The man was injured with the odds stacked against him, but he was holding his own, no, he was pushing three immortal Hokage BACK! For most it was their first time ever seeing the man fight, or even close to angry. Te usual care free happy go lucky Uzumaki was replaced by a cold and calculating warrior that just refused to stay down long enough for his enemy to get any decisive hits in.

. . . .

Cole's mind and reflexes were working on overtime. Even if the three Kage he was facing were forcibly weaker than they were in life, they were still as calculating as they were in life, and could be damaged in their own attempts without worry. Hashirama and Tobirama were a little more than a distraction for the real threat out of the bunch, Minato.

Between the mans Hiraishin, Rasengan, and Fuinjutsu traps, Cole was getting tied up between sneak attacks and the frontal assault from the Shodaime and Nidaime. And none of the three Kage were leaving much of an opening for him to use.

As Hashirama came in with a haymaker aimed for Cole's face Tobirama came from behind with a leg sweep. And as soon as Cole dodged the attacks he would be set upon by a flash of yellow he would have to force away from him before he could be hit by another Rasengan. Minato may be weakened, but if Cole got hit by another direct hit his already damaged chest would cave in and kill him. Avoiding Minato's attacks were a must, but also finding a way to keep Hashirama and Tobirama down long enough to worry about the former Yondaime was a whole different challenge.

Until something clicked into his mind. The next rush Hashirama made for Cole, instead of dodging he countered. He brought up his Naginata and blocked a powerful punch with its pole. Cole narrowed his eyes and a Truth Seeking Ball down through the Shodaime's arm. The ball severed the arm and Cole used this to his advantage to kick the Kage away from him.

Cole watched the Kage, waiting for his arm to reform, but when it didn't Cole's eyes widened as he nearly face palmed for forgetting. "How the hell could I forget!" he roared at himself. "Time for me to go on the attack!" he yelled t himself as he putaway his Naginata and formed two chakra receiver rods. One in each hand. He charged the Shodaime but was forced back by a strong beam of water. Cole looked to the Nidaime and smirked. "Fine! You first then!" he yelled as he reached out a hand.

"Bansho Tennin!" he roared as Tobirama was forced off his feet and was forcibly dragged through the air over to Cole. Hashirama tried to save his brother and summoned up some wood branches to grab Tobirama. Once Tobirama's movements were stopped Minato appeared next to the Kage and teleproted him out of the way. Cole clucked his tongue as he narrowed his eyes at the three.

Hashirama smirk at Cole. "Looks like you figured out a way to keep us down, but don't expect this to be easy. We are war hardened Kage, we know what will happen if were caught by those rods of yours and or bodies are keeping us from getting hit...But I got to admit, for you to fight all three of us, even if we are weakened, is extremely impressive. Especially since the Yondaime seems to be even better with the Hiraishin than my brother is." he said with a laugh. Tobirama narrowed his eyes at his brother but sighed. "Yes, it seems he is. I can't use it in my weakened state, but it seems you improved the seal so it would require less chakra." he said to Minato. Minato smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, you've weakened me quit a bit Seinaru-san," Hashirama started again. "I won't be able to use most of my jutsu now with only one arm, so it seems like I'll be sticking to Taijutsu. Watch out though. We're switching formation and Yondaime-san is taking the lead." he warmed as he got into a stance. Minato drew a Hiraishin kunai and rushed forward. Cole was ready this time however. He used the time they took talking and forming new strategy to make his own trap.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Garo!" Cole said as a plume of smoke formed in the area. The three Kage readied themselves for anything...well...almost anything.

A giant metallic golden arm shot out of the smoke and slashed at Minato, who Hirashin'd out of the way and watched as the smoke cleared. "Time to go all out!" Cole roared as he continued to form hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Manticore!"

More smoke filled the area and several spikes shot of the smoke at great speeds. Tobirama ended with one in his leg and instantly fell to one knee unable to move. "What the..." he mumbled to himself as he felt a extreme pressure of chakra force him down. The smoke cleared showing a lion like beast with a tail made of black spikes. And behind it was a massive wolf like construct made of what seemed to be gold and fire. On top of the golden automatons head stood Cole. HE smirked as he saw that Tobirama had been hit by the Manticore's spikes. "Those spikes are made of the same material as the rods and Truth Seeking Balls. If I hit you with them you will be immobilized." he said as he started forming hand signs.

Garo inhaled and released a large ball of fire towards Minato. "Fuuton: Renkudan! (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)" Cole said as he added his wind to the fire to make it move faster and burn hotter. The fire got close to the Yellow Flash before he disappeared and reappeared out of the attacks range. Only for him to be set upon by the Manticore. Spikes wizzed past his head as he continued to teleport to dodge. Hashirama rushed forward towards the lion like summons and tried to attack it, but was stopped by Cole as he slammed onto the ground right in front of the Shodaime. Hashirama dodged the attack but wasn't ready for the follow up. "Bansho Tennin!" Cole yelled as he brought up a hand towards the retreating Kage. Hashirama was pulled forward as Cole dug a Chakra Receiving Rod into the mans chest. Cole continued to pin the Kage to the ground with the rods until he was completely immobile. "One down," he said as he dashed towards the Nidaime.

Tobirama had finally managed to get up but was struck back down by Cole as he pinned him with more Rods. "Two down," he mumbled as he turned to the still preoccupied Yondaime.

Cole took a deep breath and made a single hand sign. He knew as long as there were Hiraishin kunai he wouldn't be able to catch the man, so he needed them all in one spot. "CHIBAKU TENSEI!" he roared as a small black sphere formed between his palms. He shot the sphere forward until it sat in the air above the Yondaime. "UUURRRAAAAHHHHH!" he roared as the ground started to shake.

Shinobi all around looked around for the source of the small earth quake and their eyes widened when they saw that the ground was slowly rising up to the back sphere in the air. Minato was forced off his feet and was dragged into the air along with chunks of the ground and the ruble of the fallen buildings.

After a moment the Yellow Flash of Konoha was stuck in a large boulder. All of his kunai were trapped inside of it and he had no way out. The only thing out side of the boulder was his hands and his head.

Cole shakily fell to one knee as the boulder floated down to the ground. "T-three down..." he breathed. All three of the Kage were trapped and not going anywhere. The Manticoe shot two spikes into each of Minato's hands and made his body now bend to Cole's will.

. . . .

The gathered shinobi didn't believe what they were seeing. All three of the former Kage...defeated.

They just looked at the three Kage's immobile bodies and to the man that tapped him. The battle field fell silent as Orochimaru made or his escape in the confusion.

The snake tried to return his summons but they wouldn't return. He shook his head quickly and decided just to retreat. Hiruzen saw him run and several Anbu that were with him looked at him for an order. "Don't let him escape! He is injured and weakened from battle!" he roared to his Anbu. They nodded quickly and made chase. Hiruzen looked back to where Cole was to see how he was fairing and his eyes widened.

The silence carried for a long moment before a young blonde Jinchuriki broke the silence with a statement, little louder than a whisper. "He did it..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Next chapter will be the end of the Chunin Exams/Invasion Ark...yay/Aww!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	60. Chapter 60: Last Goodbyes

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Well guys, it's time for the Chunin Exams/Invasion Ark to come to an end...:(**

 **BUT! We still have a long way to go in this story!...speaking of story...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 60: Last Goodbyes

. . . .

 _The silence carried for a long moment before a young blonde Jinchuriki broke the silence with a statement, little louder than a whisper. "He did it..."_

. . . .

"He did it..." another said.

"He did it," "Really did it..." "He won," "I can't believe it..." "He defeated three Kage," people started a chorus of different sayings and statements of disbelief. Finally, the voices died down as Cole stood and walked over to Naruto. Hinata gently let him go so he could stand on his own. Cole walked up to Naruto and for a moment they just looked at each other.

They just looked at each other until Naruto cracks a smile. Cole smirks back at him and places a hand on top of his head. "Good job out there Naruto, I'm very proud of you." he said while ruffling his hair. Naruto laughs and looks up at Cole. "You weren't so bad yourself old man." he said with a megawatt grin. They both laughed for a while before took his had off of Naruto's head. "Come on brat, I think there's someone you wanna meet." Cole said while smiling down at his adopted son.

He turns and walks towards Minato. Naruto slowly follows behind him. Cole stops a few feet from Minato and Naruto slowly walks in front of him.

(A/N: Some music suggestions, 'River Flows In You' by Yiruma, OR 'Canon in D' by Mike Strickland, Both are Piano pieces and are very heartwarming)

Minato watches Cole walk towards him and raises an eyebrow. He looks at Cole questionably until he spots a short boy with Blonde hair walk out from behind him. Minato's eyes go wide as he looks at him. The boy looks at him for a long moment before Minato's eyes soften. "You have your mothers eyes, Naruto-kun." the Yondaime says as a tear rolls down his face. Naruto smiles at the older blonde and nods. "Yeah, I've seen the pictures. I gotta say though, now that I have a good look at you, I think I look almost exactly like you." he says with a laugh as a single tear rolls down his face. Minato laughs and nods his head. "Yeah, I guess we do look alike."

. . . .

It was at this time that several of the gathered shinobi started making connections. Quiet murmurs of suspicion and revelations we cast out into the quiet. Sakura raised an eyebrow and squinted her eyes, looking at the two blondes. "Why are they crying? And why do they look so much alike?" she says to herself. Shikamru sighs and breaks the truth to everyone of the Rookie Nine who weren't able to put two and two together. "Because he's his son." he says loud enough for several people to hear him. They all whip around to look at him. He sighs and shakes his head. "They're crying, they look alike, and Naruto looks nothing like Seinaru does. Plus if you ever looked at Naruto's official file in the Shinobi registry it says he's adopted. His birthday is also the day the Kyuubi attacked. Soooo, he's the Yondaime's son." he explains. The surrounding shinobi all start putting the pieces together and gasp lightly.

Sasuke just continues to watch the two blondes. "How are you so strong Naruto...How were you able to face all the criticism from the village, the village that should have been treating you like a prince...the villagers hate you...my family hated you...why did you keep this a secret...how are you so strong?" he said to himself. The notion of Naruto not only being physically stronger than him, but also mentally. Sasuke looked down and sat down with a sigh. "Looks like I lose Naruto, you've beaten me at every turn." he says with a slight smile as he looks back up at the reunited father and son.

. . . .

Minato had been listening to Naruto's life story. He smiled when Naruto told him about how Seinaru adopted him when he was three months old. The man had only been Sixteen at the time and was willing to take in a child for the better of the village. But Minato's smile left when Seinaru says the condition Naruto was in when he adopted him. Naruto had been malnourished and had sever trust issues. The only people the child could tolerate holding him while Seinaru was in another room was his now adoptive mother, and Kakashi. However, that was able to bring his smile back. He had hoped that Kakashi would look after Naruto when Jiraiya wasn't around, but that just brought up a new question.

"Where was Jiraiya-sensei? He was supposed to be your Godfather. Why wasn't he the one looking after you? No, offense Seinaru-san, but I was hoping Sensei would take Naruto in if something happened to me or Kushina-chan." Minato asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Guilt Minato...I felt guilty..." said a voice from behind Naruto and Cole. The two turned to see the Sannin walking up to them with a saddened look on his face. "I couldn't even look and Naruto without seeing you." he says with a sigh. "I haven't been in the vilage since you died. I couldn't bring myself to come back every time I thought about coming back, it reminded me how I failed. I failed at being a sensei, I failed at being a friend. And worst of all. I failed you Minato. If I had been in the village with you I could have done the sealing instead of you. I could have taken your place. Both you and Kushina could have survived if I had been there." he explained as tears fell freely down his face.

Minato looked at his sensei with a small amount of fury hidden behind a layer of sadness. "Yes, Sensei. You did fail me. But you can make it up by being there for Naruto now. Teach him. Be there for him. He'll need you more now then ever that this little secret is out." he finished as he looked at the shinobi that had gathered. Jiraiya wiped away his tears and nodded. "I will Minato. I swear on my life that I will be here for him from now on." he said with conviction.

. . . .

Cole smiled as he walked away from the three. He slowly walked over to the other two Kage that he had beaten. He sat down in front of them with a grunt of pain. Hiruzen joined him and sat before his sensei's. "So Saru, why don't you introduce us to the boy here." Hashirama said with a smile. Hiruzen smiled and nodded. "This young man is Uzumaki Seinaru, however, as you could probably tell, that is his cover name. He has yet to tell me his real name, but his handle is the Oracle of Six Paths." Hiruzen says while turning to Cole.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember saying the 'six paths' part?" he said with a mischievous smirk. Hiruzen looked away and folded his arms. "Sorry, I just thought it sounded better than just 'The Oracle'." he said in a huff. Cole and Hashirama laughed while Tobirama narrowed his eyes at Cole.

"What do you mean when you call your self, 'The Oracle'?" he asked in a suspicious tone. Cole sobered and looked at the Nidaime. "When I say I am the Oracle, I mean I am a bringer of prophecy. I also have a...sixth sense that lets me see the future. I am only able to see what would happen in the world if I were not in it though. I was able to change the entire outcome of this battle to the point of a major victory for Konoha." he says as he takes a breath to start further explaining. "Originally, this battle was only suppose to be fought by Sarutobi-sama, he would fight you two and Orochimaru alone, and hewoul have died. However, I was able to intervene in the fight and bring back up, so Sarutobi-sama survived." Cole explains. Hiruzen's eyes widened at what Cole just said. If he hadn't been there he would have died in battle, and then Konoha would have been crippled.

Cole continues explaining when he see's the looks he is getting from the three of them. "I have also adopted Uzumaki Naruto. The boy right now should only be Chunin level, borderline Jonin if he is using the chakra of the Kyuubi. But now under my knowledge and guidance, he alone is Jonin level and has fostered a healthy relationship with the fox, granting him control over his chakra. I dare say, that with the chakra of the fox, he very well may be Kage level. Elite Jonin at the very least." Cole says.

Hiruzen's eyes widen even further as he looks at Naruto. His eyes water as he sees the blonde smiling talking to his Godfather and birth farther. The little boy he looked to as his own Grandson, had grown up so much without him realizing.

Tobirama relented his suspicions and smiled when he saw Hiruzen looking at Naruto. Hashirama grinned broadly and chuckled. "Looks like the village is in good hands, aye brother?" he says to the Nidaime. Tobirama sighs and shakes his head. "Yeah, I guess it is..." he says before looking at Cole. "So, do you have anyway to seal us or are you just gonna keep us like this?" he asked in a mildly annoyed tone.

Cole smiled at him and shook his head. "Yes I have a way to seal you. Do you have anything you want to say to the Sandaime here before I send you off?" he asks as he places his hand on Tobirama's head. "Yeah, I think it's time you retire Hiruzen. Get out from behind that desk and enjoy the life you have left." he said to his former student. Hiruzen smiles at his Sensei and nods his head. "I think I'll do just that."

Cole looks to Tobirama. The Nidaime nods, saying he's ready to go. Cole focus's some chakra into his hand. "Human Path: Soul Removal!" he exclaims as he raised his hand from Tobirama's head. The mans souls is visible for a brief second before he was moved on to the next life.

Tobirama's body crumpled revealing the dead body of Kin. Cole shook his head and Hiruzen scowled. "Orochimaru...Using his own men for this vial Jutsu...I should have killed his long ago." Hiruzen says as he spits the snakes name.

Hashirama sighs and looks to Cole. "I only have a warning for you. Do you know the truth of Madara?" he says to Cole. Cole nods his head. "Yes, I do."

Hashirama nods. "Good, then I can only repeat what my brother said. Enjoy the rest of your life Hiruzen, and Oracle-san, thank you for fighting for Konoha."

And with that he was sent on to the next life

. . . .

Cole and Hiruzen walked back to where Naruto, Minato, and Jiraya were. Hinata decided to join her boyfriend and meet his birth father. Minato looked at her and his eyes widened. "You're Hannah and Hiashi's daughter!?" he said in disbelief. "Yes, she is." Hiashi said as he walks to the group. "Its been a long time Minato, it's good to see you." he says with a sight smile. Minato smiled at the man. He turned his head back to Hinata and saw her hiding behind Naruto slightly. Minato chuckled. _"Shy...just like Hiashi was at that age..."_ he thought as he smirked at Hiashi. The man in question scowled at Minato and shook his head. Minato chuckled and decided to not embarrass his friend in front of his daughter.

Cole walked up to Minato and cut into their conversation. "Sorry, Minato-san, but I need to send you off soon. Keeping up the force to keep you from returning to Orochimaru's jutsu is draining me dry." he says as he walks up to the group. The Yondaime nods and looks to his son. He smirks at him before shaking his head.

"Naruto, I wish you the best of luck. I love you son, never forget that. Ask Jiraiya for the key to your seal, I think you're ready for it. And one last thing," he says while a smile spread across his face. "Become the best Hokage this world has ever seen." he says and nods to Cole to do it.

Tears fell freely down Naruto's face as he nodded. "I will Dad...I swear I will and an Uzumaki never goes back on their words."

Cole looked to Naruto. "Now Minato-san, I'll be sending you off to the pure realm. The Shinegami owes me one so I think he'll let you out of his stomach to be with your wife." he says as he places his hand on Minato's head. Minato's eyes widened as tears ran down his face. He was only able to say one thing before he was sent onto the next life.

"Thank you..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): END OF ARK!**

 **The next couple of chapters will be fluff to fill in the time between now and the Tsunade retrieval ark!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	61. Chapter 61: Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): my GOD! Never thought I'd get to chapter 61...feels good.**

 **Well, the title should explain what this chapter's about. There will be small time skips throughout this chapter sooooo yeah**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 61: Aftermath

. . . .

 _Cole looked to Naruto. "Now Minato-san, I'll be sending you off to the pure realm. The Shinegami owes me one so I think he'll let you out of his stomach to be with your wife." he says as he places his hand on Minato's head. Minato's eyes widened as tears ran down his face. He was only able to say one thing before he was sent onto the next life._

 _"Thank you..."_

. . . .

A week has past since the incidents of the Chunin Exams. The village began reconstruction with the assistance of Genin and some off duty Chunin. There wasn't much damage to the interior of the city, but there was a large crater outside of the village gates that needed to be filled.

There was also minor damage to the walls from battles that got too close to the gate. Several downed trees needed to be removed and the bodies needed to be cleaned out of the village. The cleaning process took two days to complete before reconstruction could begin. Most of the damage was caused by Uzumaki Seinaru and his battle with the previous Kage. The Uzumaki clan would be paying for most of the damages for those buildings, and when the clan head heard this he was weeping anime tears for his poor wallet.

In other news, the Sound Four was captured shortly after the battle. With the consent from the council, Uzumaki Seinaru was allowed to take custody of them for his study of how to remove Orochimaru's Curse Seal. The Snake himself was able to escape from the Anbu assigned to capture him. He and Kabuto were able to escape from the village without a trace. Several of the Genin were surprised that not only was the older Genin that gave them helpful advice in the exams a traitor, he was Orochimaru's right hand man.

The hospitals were crowded with injured civilians and shinobi. In total there were over two hundred Suna casualties and one hundred and fifty Oto casualties. However, due to the heroics of Uzumaki Naruto, and the leadership of the previous generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou, the number of Konoha casualties were kept in the fifties.

And speaking of Uzumaki Naruto, rumors upon rumors began to spread. Some would say he didn't fight like he did. Some would say he turned into pure light and mercilessly slaughtered everyone before him. Some would say he turned into a smaller form of the fox itself, and killed without discretion. But those were the words of the villagers. Most, if not all, of the Shinobi called him only one thing.

A Hero.

. . . .

. . . .Konoha Council Chambers. . . .

. . . .

"The boy is too dangerous!" a heavy set civilian councilman said as he rose form his seat. The Civilian Council and the Shinobi Council were currently in a heated debate on what to do with Naruto now that he had displayed his true strengths. The Civilian Council wanted to lock the boy away, saying that if he was this powerful already then that must mean the Fox was starting to take control. The Shinobi Council however argued that they would not imprison the Hero of this war for doing his duty as a Konoha Shinobi. They also called into the Civilian Councils loyalties and trust in their Yondaime Hokage. The man was a world renowned Fuinjutsu Master and the Shinobi trusted his seals.

The Civilians however, were skeptical. They didn't think that a bit of ink and chakra could hold back a monster like the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And they made their concerns heard, much to the annoyance of the Shinobi Council. Surprisingly, the father of the one in question was completely silent on the matter.

Uzumaki Seinaru just had his elbows propped on his desk with his hands laced in front of his face. He kept his eyes cold and calculating while his face remained stoic and impassive. His eyes would flick to whoever began to speak and would stay on them until someone else began to speak.

After about ten minutes of constant arguing Hiruzen found his breaking point. "ENOUGH!" he roared as he slammed his hand down on his desk. Now with the attention of all of the members of the council he released a small amount of killer intent. "Naruto is a Shinobi of this village. That means the Civilian Council has no say in the what to do with hi-" he started to say but was interrupted by Homura.

"Actually Hokage-sama. In the time between when Yondaime-sama died and when you took back the hat, Danzo passed a law stating that in all maters concerning the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Civilian Council has as much of a say in the matter as the Shinobi Council." he said with a slight smirk. Koharu jumped in as well. "I suggest that we put in a emotion training program. That way he will have less of a chance of letting the fox take over. Also it will also make him unwaveringly loyal to Konoha." she said.

As soon as she finished speaking seven swords were pointed and touching her neck. Everyone in the room flinched back when they felt Seinaru's killing intent. Koharu was motionless as seven swords floated in mid air, all pointed at her and pressed to her neck.

Cole's eyes looked into hers as if he was looking into her soul. "YOU WILL NOT MAKE A WEAPON OUT OF MY SON. I KILLED DANZO FOR TRYING TO DO THAT AND I AM NOT BELOW KILLING YOU." he growled at her as she quickly paled. She started to stutter out a few words but Cole interrupted her. "Wondering where your guard is? I think they agree with me." he said three Anbu guards stood next to him. All of them looking at Koharu giving off killer intent.

Hiruzen stood and looked at Koharu and Homura. "I think it is high time that the Civilian Council relearns their place. This is a Shinobi matter and I will not hear of this...emotion training program. I don't care about the laws that a traitor like Danzo created while he ran things. I have already repealed all of them. Now, Koharu, Homura, I order you to leave this council. You are fired as my advisers." he said in a cold tone. He looked to the three Anbu. "Please show them out." he said to them. They nodded and led the two former advisers out of the room. The swords disappeared when Koharu and Hamura left the room.

The rest of the Civilian Council were completely shocked by the display and the Shinobi Council couldn't help but snicker at misfortune of the two former advisers. Hiruzen sat back down with a huff. "I will not here anymore of this discussion on how to treat Naruto-kun. But what we will talk about is the advancement in rank for the Genin that participated in both the Exams and the Invasion." he said. The Shinobi Council nodded while the Civilian Council scowled at the Hokage, but didn't bother arguing.

"Now, due to the third exam being interrupted early on, we didn't get to see very many of the Genin participate. However, there are three Genin I believe are ready for advancement." he said to the council.

They nodded and Shikaku leaned forward. "Who would these three be Hokage-sama, although, I think I may know already."

Hiruzen cleared his throat and called one of his Anbu in. "Let them in." he said to Anbu Cat (Uzuki Yugoa). She nodded and walked out of the room. A moment later she returned followed by three Genin. "Would you three please introduce yourselves to the council." Hiruzen asked the three Genin.

They all nodded and answered. "Hyuuga Neji," he said with a bow. "Rock Lee," the boy said giving a salute. And the third grinned like mad. "Namikaze Naruto," he said with a two finger salute.

The Civilian Council all took in a sharp breath and were quickly enraged. "How dare you claim to be of Yondaime-sama's family you filth!" a councilman said. Several of the civilian members stood and were looking at Naruto with murder in their eyes. Hiruzen sent a wave of killing intent at the Civilian Council causing them to all look at him in horror. "Naruto-kun speaks the truth. He is in fact the son of Namikaze Minato and is the new head of the Namikaze Clan." Hiruzen said with a smug smile as he watched the Civilian Council shake in fear. They sat down and continued to eye the boy. Several started putting two and two together and noticed all of the similarities between Naruto and Minato. While many still looked at him as the Fox incarnate, thinking it was the fox trying to trick them into thinking he looked like the Yondaime.

Hiruzen walked up to the three followed by Cat. He stood in front of Neji and smiled. "Hyuuga Neji, for your services in the Invasion I present you with the Konoha Flack Jacket and proudly promote you to the rank of Chunin."

Neji bowed and accepted the jacket from Cat. Hiashi smiled over at Neji, proud for his nephew.

Hiruzen walked up to Lee, who was shaking with excitement. "Rock Lee, for your services during the Invasion I present you with the Konoha Flack Jacket and proudly promote you to the rank of Chunin." he said to the boy while Cat handed him the jacket. Lee weep'd anime tears and happily accepted the jacket.

And finally the Hokage walked up to a smiling Naruto. Hiruzens eyes watered as he smiled down to the boy. "Namikaze Naruto," he said and took a second to reign his emotions in. "For your exemplary show of skill in the third exam, and for you outstanding services during the Invasion. Consisting of, not only assisting in the defeat of the Oto forces fighting in the arena, but also single handily forcing back the entire Suna army, I proudly present you with the Konoha Flack Jacket. And I hereby promote you to the rank of Jonin. I also offer you a seat on the Council so that you may represent newly formed Namikaze clan. Do you accept?" he said as a single tear slid down his face.

Naruto's smile lit the entire room as he nodded. "Hai Hokage-sama, I accept the position on the council."

"Alright then, Namikaze Naruto. Welcome to the council, and congratulations on becoming a Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato." he said with a smile.

Naruto accepted the jacket from Cat and stood waiting for orders. Hiruzen looked to the three and smiled. "Congratulations to all of you. You have one week off. After your time off you will be assigned branches of Konoha's military to be apart of. Neji-kun, Lee-kun, you are dismissed. Naruto-kun, now that you are a member of this council I would like you here for one final announcement I have." he said to the three. Neji and Lee bowed and left the room. Naruto walked over and took a seat next to his father. Cole smiled at him and held a thumbs up to his son.

Hiruzen cleared his throat after he took his seat. "The final part of today's meeting will be the matter of my retirement." he said as many of the council members gasp in shock, including Naruto.

Hiruzen stood once more and looked around the room. "I have made my decision on who I want to take over. Uzumaki Seinaru, I nominate you to be the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Do you accept?" he asked in a serious tone.

Cole stood and looked to the council, to Naruto, and to Hiruzen. He stayed silent for a brief moment before taking a breath.

"No."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	62. Chapter 62: Godaime Hokage

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): HAPPY 2016!**

 **Lets start off the new year with a new chapter shall we?**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 62: Godaime Hokage

. . . .

 _Hiruzen stood once more and looked around the room. "I have made my decision on who I want to take over. Uzumaki Seinaru, I nominate you to be the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Do you accept?" he asked in a serious tone._

 _Cole stood and looked to the council, to Naruto, and to Hiruzen. He stayed silent for a brief moment before taking a breath._

 _"No."_

. . . .

Cole sat back down in his seat while the Council was silent. Members were looking at him with wide eyes and were trying to muster up something to say but couldn't find the right words. Hiruzen just stood there with a blank expression as his mind raced over what just happened.

Te first one to respond was actually the newest member of the council. "What the hell!?" Naruto yelled as he looked at his father like he had grown another head. Inuzuka Tsume looked at Naruto and back to Cole. "Yeah what he said," she said as she was still trying to find what to say. Shikaku just shook his head and sighed out a quiet 'troublesome' while the rest of the shinobi council all looked to the Hokage. The Civilian Council actually let out a sigh of relief when they finished processing what COle had said.

Hiruzen blinked a few more times before shaking his head and looking at Cole in confusion. "W-W-W-WHY NOT!?" he yelled/whined. Cole shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Naruto. "Well, I may have one child that doesn't need his father anymore, but I'm about t have two more children that will need me. I won't be able to be both a father and Hokage at the same time. Sorry Hokage-sama, but my family comes first." he said while looking Hiruzen in the eye. Naruto was looking at his father, and after he heard the mans reasoning he smiled.

Hiruzens eyes saddened. It was true. He had tried to be both a father and Hokage at the same time and it drove one of his sons away from him while the other died on a mission he had given him. He knew what it was like to have to worry about both your children and have to make the right decisions for the village. Even if it put your family in danger. The elderly Hokage could respect Cole's choice of choosing to care for his family over the obligation of taking over for the entire village.

But there were others that didn't understand his choice. "So you would put your family over the entire village!?" an angry Civilian Councilman roared. He was met by the intense stares of all the members of the Shinobi Council. They all knew what it was like to have to put something ahead of family, and when they had the choice, family came first. They could also understand Cole's choice and agreed with him. If they had children coming they would also turn down the offer. They had seen what Hiruzen puts himself through and were not going to attempt that as well as raising children at the same time.

Hiruzen sighed and sat back down. "Well, does anyone else have any other recommendations?" he asked the council. Several hands went up giving out offers like, Nara Shikaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hatake Kakashi, and Jiraiya. All of which were turned down by Hiruzen. He shook his head and sighed. "No offence to either of you, Shikaku-san, Hiashi-san, but I don't feel like you are ready to be Kage. And as for Kakashi, I also feel he is not ready for the status as Kage. Sure he may be strong, but he doesn't have the right state of mind to be Hokage. And as for Jiraya well..."

"The answer is hell no." the man in question said as he appeared next to Hiruzen. "Sorry I'm late, I had a rather tricky demon to reseal." he said as he took a seat next to Hiruzen. Naruto smiled as he thought of Gaara's seal being fixed. Cole also smirked when he heard that Gaara's seal was fixed. Now the red head had nothing to worry about and could make a fresh start. Hiruzen sighed and looked to council and waved his hand towards Jiraiya. "Well, there ya go." he said with another sigh. He rubbed his temples as he started to weep anime tears. "I'm never gonna get to retire..." he mumbled. But before he could go any further Cole raised his hand. "I have a nomination. Why not Senju Tsunade." he said while looking to the rest of the council.

The council took a moment to think about his offer as Hiruzen perked up from the suggestion. Jiraya scratched his chin in thought as he eyed Cole carefully. The man was trying to get them to do something and Jiraiya now knew why he ACTUALLY turned down the position. He smirked at the Rinnegan bearer. "I don't know...she isn't entirely loyal or easy to find..." Jiraiya said as he continued to watch the man.

Cole looked to Hiruzen. The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Hiruzen cocks his head to the side in an unspoken question. Cole nods in return and Hiruzen sighs. Jiraiya, who was watching all of this smirked even more. The man had seen Tsunade as Hokage and knew she was the one for the job. Hiruzen stood back up and addressed the council. "Alright then, Jiraiya, I give you the task of finding Tsunade. This meeting is-" he was saying until he was interrupted by Jiraiya. "Would it be alright if I brought Naruto with me?" he asked quickly.

Hiruzen sighed and facepalmed. "Yes, you may." he said and Jiraiya and Naruto smirked at each other. "Dismissed!" Hiruzen said as he flopped down into his chair. "Jiraiya, Naruto, you are to leave to find Tsunade in three days." he called as they went out the door. They both gave him a lazy wave as they went out the chamber.

Once the council chamber was empty Hiruzen sighed and leaned back into his chair. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he said to the empty room.

Cole rose out of the ground and sat in a chair next to the Hokage. "I need to go to Kumo."

. . . .

As soon as Naruto and Jiraiya left the building Naruto heard a squeal. He looked around for the source, only to be tackled by Hinata. He kept his feet and caught her. "Neji-niisan told me everything! Congratulations Naru-kun!" she cheered as she tightened her hug. Naruto chuckled and hugged her back, but froze when he heard giggling. He turned his head and scowled at Jiraiya, who at the time had out a notebook and was writing into it. "Hey, Hinata-hime, lets go somewhere else before Ero-sennin starts having a nose bleed." he said in annoyance. She let him go and gave Jiraiya a glare, with her Byakugan for added effect. Jiraiya yelped and put away his notebook. The last time she caught him doing 'research' on the both of them she shut off his movement in his arms and legs while Naruto threw him into the women's side of the hot springs for him to be beaten to a pulp by the enraged ladies.

He quickly dashed away before anyone got any ideas of what to do to him. Naruto laughed and turned to Hinata. "I have three days off before I have to go on a mission with Ero-sennin. So, what do you want to do?" he asked as he took her hand and started walking with her. "Actually, the rookies are having a party at the Akimichi's restaurant to celebrate your and the others promotions. They sent me to go get you so why don't we head on over there." she said as she started ti lead him to the restaurant. "Lead the way Hime."

They walked into the restaurant and saw the rest of the Rookies sitting in on of the large booths. Kiba saw them walking over and smirked. "So the 'Light of Konoha' makes an appearance. What do we owe the honor?" he said in a sarcastic tone, never losing his smirk. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and the rest of the Rookies, and team Gai, looked over and greeted them. They sat down and Naruto looked at Kiba. "What's with this 'Light of Konoha' crap?" he asked the Inuzuka.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward. "All I've been hearing since we got here has been civilian after civilian talking about Namikaze-sama this and that, as well as some stuff about the 'Light of Konoha'," he said to Naruto in a hushed tone. He looked around to the rest of the rookies and they all nodded in agreement. Naruto felt like someone was watching him and he looked around and noticed that there were people in the restaurant stealing glance at him and whispering about him.

Before he could make a statement Shino spoke up. "It seems after your performance in the Invasion people have taken you into greater consideration. As well as the spread of rumors about you turning into light and fighting the Suna forces." he said in his monotonic voice. Naruto sighed and looked around one more time. "Well...this is gonna get annoying. I'm use to them glaring at me or just out right ignoring me. But if they start praising me I have no idea what I'll do..." he mumbled to himself. Ino caught what he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they glare at you or ignore you?" she asked, effectively getting everyone else to look at him with interest. Sasuke, who had been silent the entire time was now looking intently at Naruto. He still had no idea what Naruto had done to gain all of the power he had, and was curious about what that red chakra was that he saw when they were fighting Orochimaru. Naruto looked at them all and sighed. Meet me on top of the Hokage monument in an hour..." he said as he stood to leave. He started to walk away but Chouji stopped him. "Why?" he asked. Naruto didn't answer and just kept walking. Kiba was about to ask when Hinata stopped him. "If you want to know why the villagers don't like him, meet him in an hour...I'm gonna go with him. I'll see you in an hour." she said as she went after Naruto.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked back to everyone else. "Was it me, or did Hinata seem...Angry? And what do you guys think Naruto was talking about?" he asked the group. Shikamaru sighed as he also got up to leave. "I don't know...but I have a feeling it'll be troublesome..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **So next chapter Naruto reveals his secrets to the rest of the Rookies**

 **Do you guys like the alias 'Light of Konoha'?**

 **tell me by remembering to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Happy New Year!**


	63. Chapter 63: Secrets Revealed

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): OMFG guys do you know what day it is?!**

 **Neither do I! Wait...It's my birthday...sweet...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 63: Secrets Revealed

. . . .

 _Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked back to everyone else. "Was it me, or did Hinata seem...Angry? And what do you guys think Naruto was talking about?" he asked the group. Shikamaru sighed as he also got up to leave. "I don't know...but I have a feeling it'll be troublesome..."_

. . . .

Naruto sat on top of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage monument. He laid on his back looking at the passing clouds while his legs swung of the edge. He laid there for about five minutes before he heard someone coming. Hinata walked up to him and joined him. She sat down and laid her head down on his shoulder and looked up at the clouds.

"Nice day isn't it." she said to him in a sleepy voice. Naruto smiled and kept looking at the clouds. "Yeah, I bet Shikamaru would just sit up here all day." he replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet time they had together. After a few minutes Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto. "So, how do you think they're going to take it?" she asked him. Naruto continued to look into the sky as the clouds passed by. "You know..." he started. "I really don't know. I mean, I'm pretty sure Shino already knows. He saw what happened on the bridge and has been acting normally around me since then. And I bet Shikamaru already figured it out since he knew I was the Yondaime's son...But the others...I don't know." he said as he shook his head and sighed.

Hinata turned back to look up at the sky. "Well, I know Neji-niisan already knows...After what happened on the bridge my father decided to tell everyone of the Hyuuga about it. He had your father there and asked him first so I don't think he was going behind your back to do it. But, everyone at the compound reacted relatively OK about it. No one called you a monster or wanted to treat you differently. There were a couple of people who were going to be a little more cautious around you, but that's not too bad. And I know Neji-niisan doesn't resent you for it. In fact, I think he respects you for the burden you carry." she said to him. Naruto chuckled at the thought of Neji respecting anyone other than a Hyuuga. The guy wasn't all that bad, but he had a superiority complex that could rival Sasuke's.

"Well that's good," he sighed as he sat up. "Here they come...Alright lets do this." he said as he stood up and helped Hinata up. He turned around and saw the entire group of Rookies as well as Team Gai. Naruto looked around to everyone and saw Tenten give him a little wave. He smiled at her. He hadn't gotten to see his childhood friend ever since she graduated the Academy. He waited for the group to get close enough before he started dishing out truths.

"So you got us all here, what is it you wanted to talk about." Kiba said as they all stopped at a comfortable distance. Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head. He looked up to the clouds one last time before looking back to the group. "Why don' we sit down, this is going to be a long story." he said as he sat down. The others followed suit and took a seat. Shikamaru actually plopped down and instantly went to look at the clouds with a happy sigh.

"So Nauto, what's this all about?" Sakura asked him as she sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him intently, waiting for all his questions to be answered. The source of his strength revealed. As everyone sat down Naruto met Sasuke's stare and sighed. "Alright, before I explain, you all need to know what a Jinchuriki is." he said to the group. They all looked at him with confused expressions, except for Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru. "Jinchuriki, an human sacrifice. They are made when a Bijuu is sealed within a human host. Most times a Jinchuriki is used by a shinobi village as a hidden weapon, or as tools for war." he explained to the group. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto and the blonde sighed. "There are nine confirmed Jinchuriki in the world. The host of the Ichibi, Shukaku, was actually Gaara. He was going to be used by Suna in the Invasion as a trump card by letting out the Ichibi. But Jiraiya of the Sannin was able to seal off its release before he could. Then there is the Nibi, Matatabi. Its host is Nii Yugito in Kumo. The Sanbi, Isobu. Its host was the fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure, but after his death its location is unknown. Then the Yonbi, Son Goku, and his host Roshi in Iwa. The Gobi, Kouko, and its host Han. Han and Roshi are both the Jinchuriki that Iwa owns. The Roukubi, Saiken. Its host lives in Kiri but his identity is unknown at the moment. The Nanabi, Chomei, in Taki. I don't know who its host is at the moment. And then there is the Hachibi, Gyuuki, and his host Kirai Bee in Kumo-" he was saying until he was interrupted.

"Naruto what does this have to do with why the villagers treat you badly?" Ino asked in a halfway annoyed tone. Naruto sighed before he went on. He looked up to the clouds and didn't look at them. "And finally, the strongest of all of the Bijuu. The Kyuubi," he started and heard a light gasp from the group. "When the Yondaime fought with the Kyuubi he figured out that he couldn't kill him. The Bijuu are giant constructs made of chakra and if they are destroyed they would just reform after a few years and continue where they left off. So, he sealed him away. But the Kyuubi couldn't be sealed away into any old object or person. He needed a new borne child. So here I am. Borne on October 10th, the day the Kyuubi attacked. I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama." he said as he looked back down to them with a steely glare. "Does that answer you question Ino?" he asked.

The group of Rookies were shocked still. Save for Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji. They tried to say something but weren't able to find the words to say. Finally someone came up with something. "So...is that were you get all your strength? A demon inside of you?" Sasuke asked with a scowl. Naruto shook his head. "No, I do get some strength when I call on Kurama's chakra, but only when he is willing to share. When ever you don't see any Red Chakra, or I guess now that Golden Light, it's all me. Sasuke, I get m strength from constant training. Even now I'm training by wearing all these damn resistance seals." he said as he shows some of the seals on his body.

Ino was the next one to speak up. "So...what's it like? Does it ever talk to you?" she asked a little worried. Being a Yamanaka she had a vast knowledge about the human mind, and was worried about the effects a demon could have on a persons mind. Naruto was about to answer when a little voice in his head told him something that would be fun to do.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second before his features became more rugged and feral. His whisker marks became thicker and his nails became more like claws.

 **"Yes I do talk to the Kit, flesh bag. What about it?"** Kurama said from Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened his eyes and showed that his blue eyes had turned red. The group of Rookies jumped a little when they heard the change in voices. Hinata sighed and shook her head. She had actually the privilege of talking with Kurama before and knew he wasn't that bad of a guy, just misunderstood. Naruto's body laughed in a demonic voice. **"Scared? Well don't be. You have nothing to fear. The Kit is letting me speak to you directly but he is still in control of his actions. He's just letting me say 'hi'."** Kurama said as Naruto closed his eyes again and his features became normal again. He opened his eyes and they were blue again.

"T-the hell Naruto!" Kiba said in a small amount of fright. Naruto chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about. Me and Kurama have a good relationship and work together. He doesn't try to break out and I get to use his chakra. He's actually not that bad of a guy when you get to know him." he said to the group. Tenten shook her head. "But what about the fact that he killed all those people? You can't honestly think he's a good guy after doing that?" she asked, almost yelling.

Naruto shook his head. "What he did was out of his control. He was being controlled the entire time and when he was released from control he was already fighing. So at that point it was just self defense." he clarified. Sasuke narrow his eyes. "Who was controlling him?" he asked in suspicion. Naruto looked to his former teammate. "I don't know," he lied.

Naruto stood up and looked to the group. "So, that's my story, do you guys hate me now? Fear me?" he asked the group. No one answered until Lee stood up. "Of course not Naruto-san! How could I hate someone when there youth burns so brightly!?" he said as gave Naruto his 'Nice Guy' pose. Naruto smiled and looked to the rest. Chouji stood up and held out a bag of chips to Naruto. "Once a friend, always a friend Naruto." he said as Naruto took a chip and ate it. The rest of the group stood up and made sure they didn't hate him.

"Come on your like a little brother to me. How could I hate you?" Tenten said.

"It would be illogical to hate someone for the burden they carry. Us Aburame know that more than anyone." Shino said.

"It'd be too troublesome to hate someone like you Naruto." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, you're pretty much a hero now, and I have no reason to hate you." Ino smiled.

Neji just stood up and bowed slightly to Naruto.

"Can't leave anyone in the pack behind." Kiba said as he stood up.

"Well, after seeing how many times you have saved us, fought for us, and bleed for us. I can't bring myself to hate you." Sakura said with a smile.

Finally there was Sasuke. He stood up and looked at Naruto. After a few seconds he smirked. "Well, I can't let the Dobe get too far ahead of me. No I don't hate you." he said to Naruto.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and gave his hand a squeeze. Ino looked at her and rose an eyebrow. "You knew?" she asked. Hinata nodded but didn't say anything. She didn't need to, Naruto knew that she loved him for who he was. With or without Kurama.

Naruto smiled at the group and as tears came to his eyes. "Thanks guys...Thanks for being my friends."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **I know not much happened in this one but the Tsunade Retrieval Ark starts tomorrow!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	64. Chapter 64 Journey For The Slug Princess

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): :( it's the last day of winter break...I'm sad...**

 **But whatever I got stuff to write!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 64: Journey For The Slug Princess

. . . .

 _Naruto smiled at the group and as tears came to his eyes. "Thanks guys...Thanks for being my friends."_

. . . .

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hiruzen asked as the council room emptied. Cole rose from the ground and sat in a chair next to the Hokage. "I need to go to Kumo." he said as he stretched his arms and yawned. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Do you always have to sleep through these meeting and use a clone instead?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Cole shrugged his shoulders. "You would too if you could." he said nonchalantly. Hiruzen chuckled and took a long drag from his pipe. He let out the smoke and looked to Cole. "So, why the need to go to Kumo?" he asked in a casual tone.

"It's time to finish Naruto's training." Cole said seriously. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Cole and motioned for him to explain. Cole sighed and started to explain what he meant by that. "Naruto has been training with the Kyuubi's chakra ever since he graduated from the Academy." he said. Hiruzen looked shocked and was about to say something before Cole raised a hand to silence him. "All of his training has been under my supervision and I have been able to speak to the Kyuubi since I adopted Naruto. We have worked out a deal and he has been training Naruto to withstand his corrosive chakra. But, over time the two have formed a bond and now that Naruto has the Kyuubi willingly give him chakra to use, as well as him finding his own inner balance, he needs to finish this training." he explained to the shocked looking Kage. Hiruzen shook his head and his expression became serious. "And how would he finish this training?" he asked the Oracle.

Cole let out a sigh and put his hands behind his head. "There is a special cave on a moving Island in Kumo that is used to train Jinchuriki on preforming full transformations. There he will have a secured location to train his control as well as finish his training his training with the Kyuubi. Which consists of him fighting him in a battle of wills. They fight each other and try to forcibly take the others chakra. If Naruto can best him, then he will have full access to the Kyuubi's chakra with no adverse effects." Cole explained to the Kage. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes a little further at Cole. "How do you expect to get to this island? Kumo is not exactly an ally and I doubt they would allow you to use the island to train our Jichuriki." he said, suspicion thick in his voice.

Cole cracked his neck and turned to the Kage. "I can find the island on my own. This is going to have to be a covert Op. I will sneak Naruto into Kumo, finish his training, and leave. The island itself is only inhabited by wildlife and a single shinobi. It'll be nice and quiet, I assure you." he told the Hokage with a confident tone. Hiruzen looked into Cole's ripple patterned eyes for a long moment. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, once Naruto returns you will have one week before you leave. I will make this a S rank mission and make it top secret. How long do you expect to be gone?" he asked. Cole held out a single hand. "Five days. I can get him there in about five ours while using my flying summons. The training will last for four days and then we'll return. Five days is all I'll need." he told the Hokage. Hiruzen nodded and took another drag from his pipe. He let out the smoke and tapped the ash out.

"Then it's settled, one week after Naruto returns from getting Tsunade, he will travel with you to complete his training."

. . . .

Naruto went home with Hinata. He walked into the Uzumaki estate and noticed something was off. There were boxes lining the hall and several Genin in the house moving things. "Uhh...Mom I'm home!?" he yelled into the house. Anko came out from around a corner and grinned at him. "So, the brats finally grown up to be a big bad Jonin!" she chuckled. She was now about two in a half months pregnant and had the beginnings of a bump showing on her stomach. She walked over and hugged him tightly. "I'm proud of you kid." she said softly to him.

Naruto smiled but he still had a question to ask. "Thanks Mom, but, uhh...what's with the boxes?" he asked. Hinata looked around. "Are you moving Anko-san?" she asked. Anko looked over to the pale eyed girl and smirked. "hehehe. Yup. Now that Naruto is head of the Namikaze clan he can finally take the house. This was the original Namikaze estate by the way. So me and Seinaru-kun are moving into a new estate down the road." she said with a strange smirk. She looked at Naruto and the smirk only got bigger. "Now Naruto, I know you're a big bad Jonin now, but don't go and take advantage of poor Genin's like Hinata now that you have your own place now~." she said as Naruto's face exploded into a blush as he figured out what she meant by that. Hinata was in very much the same condition as Naruto and nearly fainted. "M-M-M-MOM! THE HELL!? WE'RE ONLY 12!" he yelled at her. He let go of her as a new thought hit him. "Oh, god...I'm gonna have to cook and clean by my self now..." he said as his blush disappeared and was replaced as his with blank shock. Anko laughed while rolling on the floor due to his reaction as Hinata got over her shock. "D-Don't worry Naru-kun, I can help you learn how to cook." she said with a smile.

Anko stood up and wiped away a stray tear. "Aww, it's almost like you're married already." she said to the two, causing them to blush again. She laughed a little more before she calmed down. "Alright kid, come help us pack some stuff. With you and your clones we can send the Genin's on their way." she said as she turned and walked over to the gathered group of Genin helpers. Naruto sighed and made a few clones. "Fine, lets get this over with..."

. . . .

The next three days were uneventful, save for Naruto spending time with Hinata and noticing how popular he had become. Hinata actually growled at a group of girls who were trying to get close to Naruto. Besides the sudden fame he still spent most of his time either training or being with Hinata.

It is now the day of his and Jiraiya's departure to find the Godaime Hokage.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha on his way to meet with the Sannin by the front gate. It was early morning and the streets were empty and quiet. Naruto liked times like these he had the chance to just stroll down the middle of te road through the early morning fog and enjoy the serene quiet of the village. Once he made it to the Gate he saw the Sannin waiting for him and he hurried on his way over.

Since his promotion Naruto opted for another change in wardrobe. He now wore his Jonin Flack Jacket over a black shirt. He wore mesh armor underneath that went down to just below his elbows. He had on fingerless gloves like Kakashi's and left his forearms bare to show off the large amount of seals on his arms. His Flack Jacket was left unzipped to show his now Namikaze clan symbol on his chest while the red and silver Uzumaki Clan symbols were on his shoulders. He still wore the seven strapped belt with scrolls and carried the large scroll on his back. However he now openly carried Kitsune no Kiba on his back. He also wore grey shin guards like his mothers.

He walked up next to the Toad Sannin and tightened the straps on his Hitai-ate and smiled at the man. "You ready to go?" he asked. Jiraiya smirked and they started to walk out of the village.

"So, brat, anything interesting happen in the past three days?" Jiraiya asked his blonde travel companion. Naruto shrugged and thought for a moment. "Well, besides becoming a Clan Head, I now own a very large, and very empty estate. I've got some new gear, and I told all of the Rookie Genin about Kurama, and they took it alright. Besides that I guess only one thing interesting really happened." he said as he walked with his hands behind his head.

Jiraiya looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "And what would that be?" he asked curiously. Naruto looked up at him and smirked evilly. He reached for one of his storage seals and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai.

"I mastered the Hiraishi, that's what."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	65. Chapter 65: Tsunade The Loser

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Good god why!? Winter break I miss you! Why must I go back to school!? :'(**

 **Well, whatever, just less time to spend at home writing...*uncontrollable sobs***

 ***sniff* TO *sniff* THE STORY! *snuffle***

. . . .

Chapter 65: Tsunade The Loser

. . . .

 _Jiraiya looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "And what would that be?" he asked curiously. Naruto looked up at him and smirked evilly. He reached for one of his storage seals and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai._

 _"I mastered the Hiraishi, that's what."_

. . . .

"YOU WHAT!?" Jiraiya roared as he nearly fell down. "What the-how the-when the-Huuuuuuhhhh!?" he started to freak out as he grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and started shaking him. After a few minutes, and some insistent yelling from Naruto, Jiraiya calmed down and stopped shaking and yelling at him. Jiraiya let go of his shoulders and looked at him with bulging eyes that were pleading for answers. "Well? How'd you do it?" he asked as he crossed his arms and looked at his new apprentice. Naruto sighed and held out the kunai.

"I've been studying my birth fathers jutsu ever since I graduated the Academy. But my adoptive father has been studying it ever since he adopted me. He gave me all of the notes and theories he had on the jutsu once I graduated. I was also able to find more notes from the Namikaze vault that needed my blood to open. With the combined notes and various theories I was able to make a makeshift version that transported chakra and inanimate objects between the markers." he explained and stopped for a moment to see if Jiraiya was keeping up. Once the Sannin nodded for him to go on he took a breath and continued.

"I hit a wall trying to transport organic materials though. They would make the teleport, but they would turn into either a green goo like substance(A/N: think Steins:Gate), or be burnt to a crisp." he explained and Jiraiya grimaced at the thought of being turned to goo. "So when did you figure it out?" he asked, wanting to get to the point of how a 12 year old could figure out the one jutsu that was inaccessible to thousands of other people who tried to recreate it, including himself. "Well, I didn't until I saw how he was using it. He was teleporting instantaneously like all of my test subjects, but wasn't turning into goo or being burnt. I thought about the fight over and over again. Think ing what was different in our seals. I've seen the trigger seal, and I've read all of the notes on how to make it. But it wasn't until I tested it again that I saw the major flaw in my seal." he explained.

Jiraiya was almost shaking by now in anticipation. He wanted, no, needed to know how he was able to do something like this at such a young age. Not so he could use the jutsu himself, but so he could finally put all of his old theories to rest and finally stop thinking of how Minato was laughing at him for not getting it. Naruto held the pause for a few seconds and looked into Jiraiya's eyes. "It was the yellow flash." he said to the Sannin. Jiraiya had started to shake in anticipation, but when Naruto said that he stopped. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion and tilted his head. "The flash?" he asked dumbly.

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yes! It was right under my nose the whole time. I was trying to recreate the jutsu of 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' for so long and didn't even notice that the term 'Yellow Flash' was the key to solving the technique." he said excitedly. Jiraiya just tilted his further. "I don't get it?" he said after a second.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "The flash is actually an extremely weak explosion! The jutsu is literally just a extremely advanced Kawarimi with the assistance of markers and Fuinjutsu to instantaneously Kawarimi with the oxygen in the air. The rapid movement of the oxygen causes a small fire to pop into existence for a nanosecond, which causes the flash. Once I integrated the transfer of oxygen into the seal, instead of there being to transfer, it works perfectly!" he exclaimed as he showed the jutu off by flicking the kunai a few feet away and flashing over to catch it.

Jiraiya was openly gaping at the boy. Not only had he figured out the jutsu, he did it just by seeing it a few times and trying an idea he got from the inventors nickname! "Well brat...I don't have much else to say then...I'm extremely impressed and proud that my Godson was able to figure out and be able to use his fathers techniques. I'm just a little sad I didn't help at all in the process. I didn't even get to teach you how to use the Rasengan..." he pouted. Naruto smiled as they started to walk on. "Don't worry about it Ero-sennin. You can still help me with the Hiraishin. I'm still limited to traveling between kunai. I haven't figured out how transfer the seal onto other objects just by touching them." he said with a slight pout.

Jiraiya smiled widely. "Alright then! Looks like I get to teach you some stuff after all!"

. . . .

Three days passed as the two made their way through the lands of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). They stopped in several different towns to gather information and other tidbits on where Tsunade could be. All the while Jiraiya always managed to get sloshed and find a place to peep on women. As they traveled Naruto had clones working on a way to put seals onto objects with just a touch of his hand. Starting small time storage seals and then working his way up to smaller barrier seals and gravity seals. Jiraiya told him that the trick was to leave an imprint of chakra in the for of the seal on the object and let it fade into it. Once there it was invisible, but still operational. He also told Naruto to work on it with basic seals and work his way up to the more advance ones. He also told him that if he could use it with gravity seals he could do some serious damage to his enemies by increasing the gravity on certain parts of the body. He also said that he should try putting a gravity seal on one of his swords so that he cold make it heavier and lighter whenever he wanted.

And when Naruto heard that suggestion he got an evil smile in his face. He stopped walking and went to on of his storage seals. When he released what was inside of it Jiraiya gasped in shock at what it was.

Naruto had just unsealed the broken sword of Kubikiribocho! Naruto told the Sannin Hinata had taken it from the battle field after he defeated Zabuza and gave it to him after he recovered from the fight. He figured that it was useless after it had been cut in half, but Cole told him how it could fix itself with the iron in the blood of its fallen victims. Since then he still wasn't able to use it. The slab of iron was simply to heavy for him to use effectively. So when Jiraiya told him about using gravity seals on weapons he had an epiphany. He applied a seal to the broad sword and made it way almost nothing. He took a quick swing with it and in mid swing turned it to normal weight. He effectively cut down a tree, but needed to work on that fighting style because after a single swing he nearly threw his arm out with the changed force of inertia.

On the third day of their journey the two heard that town of Tanzaku Gai was holding a poker tournament and the Toad Sannin had no doubt his old teammate would be in it. The girl just couldn't get enough of Poker, even if she never won anything. Se wasn't called the 'Legendary Loser' for nothing.

It took the two companions an entire day to arrive at the town and lucky for them it was the day of the tournament. The two signed themselves up and were admitted to go in and were assigned a table to play.

Once they had their seats Naruto smiled at how his luck was on high alert. He had gotten the same table as their target. There sitting across the table from him was a fifty year old blonde woman who didn't look a day over thirty. She had golden brown eyes and a diamond mark on her forehead. She wore a green medics robe as well as a short grey kimono with dark blue pants. She looked up at Naruto and scowled. "So Konoha is sending Chunin after me to take e back?" she said with venom in her words.

Naruto shrugged and placed his chips on the table and prepared himself to play. "Sorry Tsunade-sama, but I'm a Jonin. And I'm here to play. Taking you back to Konoha may be the objective, but I'd rather not lose my hard earned cash while doing it." he said with a foxy smirk. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boy. He looked familiar, almost like...no it was impossible. She was seeing things. There was no way the child survived the incident. She scowled at the boy and readied herself to play. "Alright kid, but when you lose all your money don't get angry with me for not going back with you." she said as they paid the antie and the dealer started to deal. They were playing two card holdem' and Naruto had a Ten of Clubs in his hand as well as a Jack of Clubs. He set his cards down keeping a damn good poker face as he eyed Tsunade. All his time playing at Poker night and cleaning house with all of his fathers friends would give him just the experience with the game he needed to bring Tsunade in. Bets went around the table and the Dealer showed the first set of cards. "King of Clubs, Queen of Clubs, and Nine of Diamonds." the dealer said as he revealed the cards. Naruto kept his poker face as the next wave of bets went around. He looked at Tsunade and smirked. "Tell you what Tsunade-sama, why don't we make a little wager? How about if I beat out everyone at this table, you come back with us. And if I lose me and my team leave here without giving you any trouble whatsoever?" he said with a sly grin. Tsunade eyed him and watched the dealer place the next card. "Five of Spades." he said. Tsunade smirked and looked at Naruto. "Fine kid, you got yourself a deal." she said as the next round of bets went around. Several people folded but six of the eleven player kept betting. Even when Naruto raised the pot a little. After the bets were done the dealer showed the last card. "Ace of Clubs." he said as the last card showed.

The last round of bets went around the table and Naruto and Tsunade looked at each other. People started showing their cards and there were some good hands, but they all looked down trotted when Tsunade showed her hand. "Sorry kid, three of a kind." she said as she showed a pair of Aces. Naruto frowned and shook his head and let out a sigh. "You know, when they called you the 'Legendary Loser', I thought you were just a bad gambler. But you are actually pretty good." he said with a slight pause. "But it's just your luck sucks. Royal Flush." he said as he showed his hand. The whole table went wide eyed as they saw the hand. Ten of Clubs, Jack of Clubs, Queen of Clubs, King of Clubs, and Ace of Clubs, all on the table. Naruto took the rather large pot from the first hand and smirked at Tsunade.

"So, you ready for the next hand?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **YEAH! POKER CHAPTER!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	66. Chapter 66: Extreme Gamble

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Yay more Poker Time!**

 **Ok I'm kidding. There won't be that much poker...*sad face***

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 66: Extreme Gamble

. . . .

 _"So, you ready for the next hand?"_

. . . .

Tsunade was fuming. She and that damn blonde brat have been playing for three hours now and somehow the brat was able to knock eight of the other players out of the game. It was down to her, the brat, and some poor sap who had only a couple hundred Ryo left to his name. Tsunade herself wasn't looking too good in the money department either. She still had more than the one other guy had left but it looked like pocket change to the amount of money the blonde brat had managed to squeeze out of all the other players.

The dealer dealt their next hand and Tsunade hid a smirk behind her poker face. She had a pair of kings. King of diamonds and the King of Spades. The blonde brat checked and she went along with it for the first round. When the dealer revealed the first three cards Tsunade couldn't believe her luck. "Five of diamonds, Five of Spades, and King of Hearts." the dealer said as he showed the cards. The one remaining player other than her and the brat was forced to go all in. Tsunade matched the pot and the brat moved the required amount of money into the pot. The dealer nodded knowing no more bets were to be made. He then revealed the last two cards. "Five of hearts, and three of clubs." When the three showed their hands the one guy had a pair of Aces in his hand and had a Full House with a high card Ace. Tsunade went pale when she saw that the guy had a better hand than she did. She reluctantly showed her hand and the two looked to the blonde brat. Tsunade sneered at him. "So, brat. What do you have?" she snapped at him.

The blonde just smirked and showed his hand. "Two of clubs and Five of Clubs." he said calmly. The last guy out of the peanut gallery face planted on the table sobbing about demon children taking his money. Tsunade just stared at the hand he had. It was two simple cards, not even that good of a hand. But he managed to beat both of their hands with it. The kid had a Four of a Kind. Five of Hearts, Five of Diamonds, Five of Clubs, and Five of Spades. Tsunade gritted her teeth and reluctantly let the brat take his winnings.

It was now down to just the two of them. Tsunade barely had enough money to make the Antie and was dealt her hand. She looked at it and felt a little hope rise up. She had another pair of Aces, but from what she had seen from the kid she had no idea if this hand would be able to trump the brats luck. Right from the get go she went all in. She didn't have enough money to match any of his bets anyway so this hand was going to make or break the game. "So Oba-chan, ready to call this game?" her fellow blonde said cockily. She gritted her teeth and growled lightl at him.

"Watch it brat," she growled. "I don't wanna have to explain to Sensei why one of his Chunin turned into a stain on a wall." the Slug Sannin said as she clenched her hands into fists. The blonde scowled at her, but his cocky smirk never left his face. "Watch it Oba-chan, I'm no Chunin. I'm a Jonin, and a damn good one. Remember that." he said coolly as the dealer started to show the cards on the table. "Ace of Spades, Two of Clubs, Three of Diamonds, Four of Hearts, and Jack of Clubs." he said as he showed the cards. Tsunade held her breath. She showed her hand and had a Three of a Kind. It was a damn good hand, but with the cards on the table, the brat could easily take her down with a single card.

The brat sighed and showed his first card. Two of Spades. Tsunade became hopeful, but that all disappeared when she saw the smirk return to the brats face. "Straight." he said as he showed a Five of Hearts to finally finish Tsunade off.

The Slug Sannin let out a frustrated sigh and watch as the blonde brat snickered at her while he took the last of her money. "Well, Oba-chan, looks like I won our little bet. It's time to return to Konoha." he said as he collected his winnings and stood up. Tsunade gritted her teeth and growled. She slammed her hand on the table, cracking it. "Hold it brat! Double or nothing!" she growled. The blonde turned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What have you got left to bet Oba-chan?" he said in a curious tone.

Tsunade scowled at the boy and pulled out an expensive looking necklace. "This. I'll give you this if you win. And if I win you leave me alone. Deal?" she said as she glared at him. The bonde looked at the necklace for a long moment. He got a far away look in his eyes for a second. After it went away he nodded. "Alright, but, whats the catch?" he said with suspicion.

Tsunade grinned at the kid. What a fool he was. "Well, since you think you're some big shot Jonin. Why don't we have a little spar. If you manage to beat me in it I will give you my necklace, and come back with you and your team. But if I win, you give up n trying to take me back, AND I get your winnings from tonight. Deal?" she said with a sly grin and held out her had for him to shake.

The blonde looked at her for a moment, analyzing his chances. After a brief second he smirked. "Alright, Oba-can, you got yourself a deal." he said with a cocky grin and shook her hand.

The two walked out of the building and prepared for a throw down.

. . . .

Jiraiya decided it was time to call it quits when he saw Tsunade leave through the door of the building. He took the remainder of his money and followed after her, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his Godson walking with her and felt the killing intent flowing between the two. "Oh no. What kind of mistake did you make brat..." he mumbled to himself as he followed them outside.

The two blondes walked into the middle of the empty street out side and stood ten meters apart from each other. Tsunade was scowling up a storm as Naruto was casually stretching. Jiraiya caught up with them and decided to make his presence known.

"So, what did the brat do to make you mad Hime?" he called to his old teammate in a jovial tone. She scowled even more at him and huffed. "Should of known you were with him. The kid beat me at Poker so we are having a double or nothing fight." she growled as she looked back at the little blonde brat that conned her out of her money. Jiraiya gulped and felt a cold sweat coming on. He looked at Naruto with eyes that said do NOT fight her. The blonde Jinchuriki looked back at Jiraiya and simply waved him off in a 'I've got this' kind of manner.

The old Toad Sage sighed as he shook his head. He looked back to Tsunade with a slight pout. "Just don't beat the kid up too badly Hime." he sighed. Tsunade grinned and cracked her knuckles. "No promisses." she told her old teammate before glaring back at the blonde brat.

"Ok brat. No blades and keep the Ninjutsu low powered. Don't want to blow up the town. You ready brat?" she asked the little brat. Naruto smirked at her and nodded. He'd only need one jutsu anyway. "Then here I come!" she yelled as she dashed towards Naruto with intense speed.

Naruto instantly threw a Hiraishin Kunai at her, but it went wide and missed her completely. Like he wanted. Tsunade saw the kid throw something but miss horribly. She first thought what in the hell was Sarutobi thinking making this kid a Jonin. But then it hit her. Literally.

Naruto flashed over to the kunai and delivered a heavy kick to the back of her head. He didn't stop there. As Tsunade flew though the air he flashed back to his starting point and kicked her high into the air. As Tsunade flew up he threw the kunai into the air faster than she was raising. Once she reached the apex of her flight he flashed up to the kunai and delivered a final kick to her stomach sending her crashing back into the street below.

She landed with enough force to crack the ground and if it wasn't for her inhuman endurance, she would have broken her back. She was surprised that the kid could hit that hard, but not as surprised by how he hit her. She was laying there in shock as she relived several spars with a different blonde hair blue eyed man. "N-N-N-Naurto?" she said as she slowly stood up. Her voice trembling as tears suddenly came to her eyes.

Naruto stood there looking at her in confusion until the woman dashed at him faster then he could react and snatched him in a bone crushing huge as she wept his name. "I-I-I thought you were dead!? Sensei said you didn't survive! Oh Kami! You're so old now! I can take care of you like I wanted to!" she cried. Naruto was stunned by what his fellow blonde was babbling. He looked over to Jiraiya who mouthed out a single word. 'Godmother'.

Realization struck the teen as he hugged the older blonde back. "It's ok Oba-chan. It's ok." he said softly to her as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	67. Chapter 67: A New Enemy

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): ...I got nothin...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 67: The Hidden Enemy

. . . .

 _Realization struck the teen as he hugged the older blonde back. "It's ok Oba-chan. It's ok." he said softly to her as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down._

. . . .

. . . .Konoha. . . .

. . . .

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Get some rest. Later." Kakashi says as he shunsins away from training ground 7, leaving behind a very tired looking Sasuke and Sakura. He decided to up both of their training since they were the only ones from the team that didn't make it to the finals and weren't given a field promotion. Why he decided to finally take their training more seriously was well, because he let Naruto beat his record. Naruto had become a Jonin at twelve when he himself wasn't able to make the rank until he was thirteen. He couldn't let his 'Little Brother' beat him out entirely. So what better way to give him some competition than to make his old teammates stronger and try to get them up to his rank as fast as possible, right?

He had checked for their elemental affinities and was a little startled when he saw that Sasuke had a stronger Raiton affinity then his Katon. Usually an Uchiha was a Katon specialist, but for him to have a strong Raiton affinity was both weird, and exciting. Since Naruto had a relatively weak Raiton affinity Kakashi wasn't able to teach him any of his favorite jutsu. But with Sasuke here, wel, that changes things. He started the Uchiha off by having him start on level one Raiton chakra exercises. He needed to make a spark between his thumb and index finger and be able to keep the spark for a least a minute. He also had Sasuke start learning Raiton: Raisho (Thunder Palm). A C rank offensive Raiton Ninjutsu that utilizes several sparks shot out from the palm to make a tazer like shot to anyone the user touches.

Raisho was also the only Raiton jutsu Kakashi was able to teach Naruto because it was basically a high powered version of the level one exercise.

Now with Sakura, she he a rather strong Doton affinity. Kakashi started her out on the level one exercise as well. What she had to do was turn a medium size rock into three small rocks by splitting it and cracking it with just her chakra. It took her most of the day but she was able to finally crack the rock almost all the way through. But it was safe to say it would take her a few more days to be able to break the rock completely.

The silver haired Jonin also had them up their physical training so that their chakra levels and stamina could keep up with the new techniques they were going to be using. And now by the end of the day both Genin could say wihout a doubt that it was the hardest training Kakashi ever put them through.

Kakashi appeared just outside of the market district in Konoha and started walking towards the Jonin bar, Icha Icha in hand. He received quite a few angry glares from the women that passed him but he didn't care. It was his hobby and he would do what he liked. He was the one putting himself in mortal danger everyday. So he could read his pron if he wanted to. It was a bit of a turn off though. He often thought if it was his nonchalant attitude or the porn that kept him from meeting anyone worth settling down with, but he'd usually shrug those thoughts off and put his nose back into his book.

As he entered the bar he saw Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, and Hayate sitting at the bar. "Hey," he greeted them as he took a seat next to Asuma. The man gave him a short wave as he lit his next cigarette. Kurenai nodded to him with a smile. "Hey Hatake, how's it going?" Genma asked as he took another drink out of his beer. Hayate nodded a quick greeting as he shot back a cup of Sake.

Kakashi sighed and ordered a bottle of Sake for himself. "Ah, well, I can't complain. Just a little sad that Naruto isn't on my team anymore. I swear he gave that team more life than Kami herself could have." he said as the bartender gave him the bottle and a cup. He poured for himself and looked at his drink. Genma snickered and finished his beer. "Oh yeah? Are you sure you're just not jealous that the kid gets to hang around with the author of your little books?" Genma said with a sly look. Asuma snorted, which made Kakashi turn a glare towards him. "At least I had a Genin get promoted..." he grumbled to himself and shot back a cup of Sake. Both Asuma and Kurenai deflated at that and hung their heads. "Yeah, and he made Jonin at a younger age then any of us." Asuma whined as he stamped out his cigarette and ordered another glass of Whiskey. Kurenai nodded sadly. "And I had to work so hard too..." she mumbled as she poured another cup of Sake. Genma and Hayate just had their heads down in defeat because they weren't even full Jonin's yet.

Kakashi sighed and shot back another cup. All of the surrounding shinobi were still caught off guard by the fact he could do that so fast that they could see what was behind his mask. Kurenai huffed as she drank another cup as well. Asuma was about to finish his Whiskey when a thought suddenly struck him. "Oh Kami...Gai had two of his members promoted..." he said in shock. Everyone stopped drinking and froze on the spot. "Do you know what this means..." Kurenai breathed in shock. "That he can file for a new team..." Kakashi continued for her. "And possibly make more mini clones of himself!" Genma and Hayate yelled in terror. Genma slammed his head down on the bar as Hayate was laughing quietly to himself as he rocked back and forth in his chair. Asuma dropped his cigarettes and joined Genma on the table. "I don't want to live on this Earth anymore if any more of them show up..." he mumbled.

Kakashi just sighed and looked to his Sake bottle and his cup. He threw the cup behind his head and started drinking straight from the bottle. "Same here brother." he agreed with Asuma. They sat there for about another twenty minutes drinking in silence when they suddenly felt something was off. Kakashi narrowed his eye and stood up. "Hey, Asuma, Kurenai, could you come with me? I think we have a problem." he said to the two Jonin sensei's. They both stood and followed after Kakashi. "Genma, Hayate, go get Gai for me." he said as he left the bar with the two other Jonin.

The two Tokubetsu Jonin nodded and shunshin'd out of the bar. Kakashi didn't know what he was feeling, but whatever it was, it was not good.

. . . .

"Hey, why do you think it was so easy to get into Konoha?" a tall man in a black robe with red clouds asked his shorter companion. The taller man wore a large straw workers hat with long white tassels hanging on the sides. He also wore a large broad sword covered in white bandages on his back. His smaller companion wore a similar robe and hat, but had a necklace on that had three small rings on it. "I think it was because of the recent Invasion attempt. He seals barrier was shut down and hasn't been brought back up yet." the smaller man of the two said. The taller one merely gave a grunt in response as they continued to walk into Konoha.

They were passing a large pond when the pair was stopped. "Don't take another step further." Asuma said as he and Kurenai appeared in front of the two robed strangers. "Remove your hat and show your face like a man, Uchiha Itachi." he growled to the two as he brandished his trench knives. The taller of the two chuckled and nudged the smaller one. "I think he figured you out there Itachi. Can I kill him?" he said to the now named Itachi.

Itachi just removed his hat and looked at both Asuma and Kurenai. Itachi had long black hair and black eyes, all the signs of and Uchiha. His black eyes suddenly morphed into the red eyes of the sharingan. "Bring us Uzumaki Naruto. I do not wish to fight you, but if you do not bring him to us we will force our way passed you." he said to the two Jonin as his taller companion hefted his giant sword off his back and leveled the blade at Asuma.

Asuma sneered at the two and got into a ready stance. Kurenai pulled out a kunai and followed Asuma's example. "Heh, Like we would give a trusted comrade to a traitor like you!" Asuma growled at the two. The taller of the two decided that was his queue to rush the two Jonin.

He lunged forward with his broad sword and brought it up to attack, but was forced back when a third presence was made itself known. "Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga! (Lightning Release: Lightning Hound)" Kakashi exclaimed as he jumped from the trees and a large hound made from lightning charged at the tall robed man. The taller man instantly backpedaled away from the lightning construct but it just chased after him. The man growled as he brought up his blade and struck the beast with it. After a brief second the lighting began to be absorbed by the sword and Kakashi stopped the jutsu.

The silver haired Jonin landed in front of Asuma and Kurenai and revealed his Sharingan. "Like I thought," he grumbled. "Asuma, Kurenai, be careful. That's Hoshigake Kisame. An S rank criminal from Kirigakure and one of the former Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist.

The now named Kisame removed his hat and laughed. "So, I get to cut away the great Copy Cat Kakashi!? How could this day get any better!?" Kisame laughed in glee.

Kakashi readied himself and pulled out his White Light Chakra Saber, that the Oracle oh so graciously fixed for him. "I'll handle Itachi, you two take on Kisame. Don't let your guard down for a second, understand?" he asked the two behind him without looking away from the two nuke-nin in front of him. When the two other Jonin gave him an affirmative he nodded. "Alright then...good luck." he said before e charged at Itachi.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A NEXT FRIDAY! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	68. Chapter 68: Underneath The Underneath

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): WOOT! We hit triple digits on favorites! Yaaayyy! Let's keep the happiness going!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 68: Underneath The Underneath

. . . .

 _Kakashi readied himself and pulled out his White Light Chakra Saber, that the Oracle oh so graciously fixed for him. "I'll handle Itachi, you two take on Kisame. Don't let your guard down for a second, understand?" he asked the two behind him without looking away from the two nuke-nin in front of him. When the two other Jonin gave him an affirmative he nodded. "Alright then...good luck." he said before e charged at Itachi._

. . . .

The clash of steel cut into the quiet park that surround a large pond. Kakashi was pushing Itachi back with his White Light Chakra Saber as Itachi frantically blocked with a pair of kunai. Over the years Kakashi's edge never dropped. With the insistence of a certain white haired Uzumaki, the silver haired Jonin continued to train himself and not become rusty during the time of peace. And how happy he was to not have lost his edge right now.

He never dreamed of having to fight against his former comrade in the middle of the village, but fate had a twisted sense of humor when it came to Kakashi. He first lost his father when he committed suicide to atone for something that wasn't even his fault. And then he lost his closest friend in the war. And then the cruelest thing Kakashi had to ever face happened to him. He was forced to not only break his promise to Obito, but he was forced to kill his comrade, and only friend he had left, Rin. After all that he didn't think his life could fall any lower, but then that terrible night took the only father and mother figures he had left in the world.

And now, twelve years later, he was fight another comrade he had lost. It crushed him that he had failed so many people. Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina...but he wouldn't fail here. He would not, could not, fail to stop the worst traitor to the village since Orochimaru. He would defeat Itachi, here and now, to make him repent for the crimes he had committed.

After clashing blades one last time Kakashi kicked Itachi away from him and started running through hand signs. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" he yelled as he finished his hand signs.

As Itachi landed and regained his balance he noticed a large dragon made of water form behind him in the large pond. His eyes widened as the dragon roared and shot down at him. But Kakashi didn't stop there. He quickly formed a Kagebunshin and the two charged at Itachi. Lightning began to transfer between the clone and the original until a continuos bolt of electricity was flowing there palms. "Raiton: Raiden! (Lightning Release: Lightning Cable)" he roared as the cable of electricity expanded as the two moved further away from each other to take up more space.

Itachi had to make a choice. Brave facing the water dragon, or be trapped in lightning by Kakashi. The Uchiha grimaced when a solution came to mind. He quickly weaved through hand signs and took a deep breath. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he exclaimed as he jumped into the large dragon and released a ginormous fireball that quickly reduced the water dragon into steam. Itachi landed on the pond and quickly jumped back into the air to avoid the lightning cable. Itachi flipped in mid air and set a kunai at Kakashi's clone and dispelled it, causing the lightning cable to disperse as well.

Kakashi turned to Itachi and readied hi saber once again. He was panting lightly after using those last couple of jutsu. "Fuck this isn't good..." he mumbled to himself. His reserves were getting low from using several B-A rank jutsu in junction with each other. He tightened his grip on his blade and glared at Itachi. "Why do you want Naruto?" he asked the traitor. Itachi pulled out a kunai and readied himself. "Naruto-kun is central to Akatsuki's plans. It is my mission to capture the Kyuubi by any means necessary." he said in his monotonic voice. "And if that means I have to kill you, senpai, then I will."

Itachi got out of his stance and stood straight and closed his eyes. Kakashi wasn't going to take any chances and threw a handful of shuriken at the stoic Uchiha. As soon as the shuriken hit Itachi burst into a murder of crows. "The hell!?" Kakashi exclaimed as the crows flew as one towards Kakashi faster than he could react.

The crows all stopped before they reached Kakashi. Inside the vortex of birds Kakashi caught a glimpse of Itachi's face. His eyes had changed from the normal Sharingan into its ultimate form. Instead of three tomoe, there was now a three bladed fan, showing the evidence of the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi!" Itachi exclaimed as the fan blades began to spin slightly and Kakashi's body stiffens.

Kakashi's vision goes black for a brief second. When it comes back he isn't in the park any more. He is strapped to a cross in a red and black world. "Where the hell am I!" he roared as he struggled against his restraints. He stopped struggling and let out a scream of pain as he felt the cold of steel drive into his leg. Once he stopped screaming he looked down to see Itachi standing in front of him with a sword in his hand, driving it into his leg. "Welcome, Senpai, to the world of Tsukuyomi. This is the ultimate Genjutsu, and it has now escapes. I control everything here. Time, matter, life, everything. And in here I will torture you for three days before I release you from the Genjutsu. Now, where is Naruto-kun?" he said to Kakashi with the same monotonic voice and pulled the sword out of Kakashi's leg, before two more Itachi's appeared, both holding swords.

One of them drove the blade into Kakashi's arm and he let out a loud grunt of pain. He stared the middle Itachi in the eyes. "Why!?" he asked as another stabbed him in his other leg. "Raagghh!...Why Itachi!? Why did you do it!?" he screamed through the pain. The middle Itachi just stabbed him in the stomach. "Every Leaf Falls When Autumn Beacons." he said as another sword pierced his stomach. Kakashi screamed once more and looked back into Itachi's eyes. "You have 71 hours, 58 minutes, and 7 seconds left. Now. Where. Is. Naruto-kun?"

. . . .

Asuma dodged another swing from Kisame's blade and jumped back. Kurenai tried to trap Kisame in a Genjutsu, but for some reason whenever she tried to force her own chakra into his system it just quickly disappeared. She gritted her teeth as she readied a kunai. "Sorry, Asuma, I don't know why but my Genjutsu isn't working on him." she apologized. Asuma 'tsk'd' "Damn, I was really banking on that. He's too good for me to get any good blows in while up close, and for some reason the wind chakra on my blades keep disappearing." he said as he got ready for another offensive against the blue skinned man.

Kisame chuckled as he rested hi sword on his shoulder. "This blade here is Samehada. My sword has quite the apatite for chakra you see. And one last thing, Samehada doesn't cut, it shaves!" Kisame roared as he charged both Asuma and Kurenai.

He was within striking range when he was knocked back by a green blur. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Maito Gai roared as he planted the bottom of his foot into Kisame's face. The blue skinned Akatsuki member was sent flying before he was able to right himself and land on his feet. As soon as he came to a stop he brought up Samehada to block a swarm of chakra enhanced senbon. Kisame looked from behind his blade to see Gai, Hayate, and Genma standing with Asuma and Kurenai. "Tsk, hey Itachi! I've got more incoming!" he yelled over his shoulder.

The group of Konoha nins looked past Kisame to see Itachi burst into crows and Kakashi fall into the water. "Kakashi!" Gai yelled as he charged towards where his rival fell. He didn't get very far because Kisame blocked him off. "Oh no you don't! I gotta pay you back for kicking my face you green freak!" Kisame growled as he jumped into Gai's path and swung Samehada at him. Gai backed off and glared at Kisame. "Who are you? I'd like to know the names of my enemies before I defeat them." Kisame growled at Gai. Gai got into his Strong Fist stance and scowled. "I am Konoha's Blue Beast, Maito Gai." he roared as he dashed towards Kisame again.

The blue skinned man grinned and brought up Samehada to block Gai's kick and push him back. Kisame brought his blade up and sent several slashes at him in a quick combo that should be too fast to be used with a blade of its size. Gai, however, used his advanced Taijutsu skills to deftly dodge all of the attacks and deliver a powerful counter by kicking Kisame in the stomach to send him flying.

The former Seven Ninja Swordsman skidded across the ground before regaining his balance. Only to be caught in a dense cloud of ash and gunpowder. "Katon: Haisekisho! (Fire Release: Burning Ash)" Asuma exclaimed as he clicked his teeth to create a spark and turn the cloud of ash and gunpowder into a roaring inferno. He continued the move by completing another set of hand signs. "Fuuton: Reppusho! (Wind Release: Gale Palm)" he said as he sent a strong gust of wind from his palms to enhance the fires.

After a moment Kisame came crashing out of the fires and landed next to Itachi, who walked back onto land. Kisame was missing half of his robe and shirt and had several burns on his chest arms and legs. He was panting heavily and was holding up his weight with Samehada. "This isn't good Itachi. There is going to be back up soon and even with the two of us we can't take on all of Konoha." he said between breaths.

"Oh how right you are, Tailless Tailed Beast." a voice called from seemingly everywhere. Itachi and Kisame where on high alert and trying to figure out where the voice was coming from when it called out again. "Gai! Go get Kakashi! I'll hold them back!" it called as a heavy force kept the two Akatsuki members from moving. "Wha-What the fuck!" Kisame roared as he was forced to a knee from the sudden increase of gravity. Itachi's eyes were wide as he feebly tried to say standing. "This is not good. We need to get out of here." he said as he grabbed onto Kisame. He took another look to the group of Konoha nins as another man joined them.

"Goodbye, Seinaru-sama." Itachi said as he and Kisame Shunshin'd out of sight.

Cole landed in front of the group of Konoha shinobi as Gai came back with Kakashi's unconscious form. "Dammit, too late..." Cole grumbled as he saw the two Akatsuki members flee. He turned to the group and started dishing out orders. "Get Kakashi to the hospital! Genma, Hayate, inform Hokage-sama that there has been a breach in our defenses. Asuma, Kurenai, start getting a seach team together." he said to the group.

Genma and Hayate nodded quickly and left. Gai didn't even acknowledge and rushed Kakashi to the hospital. "What will you do?" Asuma asked.

"I'm going after them, no go!"

. . . .

Cole was in rout to finding the two fleeing shinobi. He was jumping through the trees following their chakra signatures and stopped abruptly. He looked to his left and saw Itachi appear out of the trunk of one of the trees. "It's been a long time, Uzumaki-sama." he greeted in his stoic fashion. Cole glared at him for a moment. Before he grinned. "Too long, old friend. Do you have anything to report on the location of Akatsuki's hidden bases?" he asked his old friend.

Itachi smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, Oracle-sama. I have some information you will be very keen on knowing."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A IN NEXT FRIDAYS CHAPTER! PM ME WITH THE SUBJECT TITLE 'Q&A' OR LEAVE A REVIEW STARTING WITH 'FOR THE Q&A' TO HAVE YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED IN NEXT FRIDAY'S CHAPTER! And always, I'll see ya next time!**


	69. Chapter 69: Deadlock

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): TGIF!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 69: Deadlock

. . . .

 _Itachi smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, Oracle-sama. I have some information you will be very keen on knowing."_

. . . .

"Okay...Oba-chan I think you can let me go now..." Naruto deadpanned. Jiraiya, Naruto, and Tsunade were all sitting in a restaurant, and Tsunade had Naruto in a bear hug holding the poor boy in her lap. "No," she said. "I haven't gotten to meet my Godson at all in the past twelve years so I'm going to have to make up for lost time. Now sit still and bear with it." she grumbled to the boy. She huffed and shot back a cup of Sake. "I can't believe Sensei didn't tell us about him." she growled. Tsunade was a...well...bipolar drunk. She'd go from doting on Naruto without letting him go, to angry and growling when she thought how Hiruzen kept Naruto a secret from her. Jiraiya and Naruto both sweatdropped at the drunken blonde and Naruto gave Jiraiya a pleading look. Jiraiya grinned evilly at Naruto and shook his head negative. He believed that if the brat got to be lucky enough to be snuggled against Tsunades, lucious, large, perfect...assets. Then he shouldn't whine about it.

He shot back his own cup and sighed. "I know Hime, but you have to admit he had his reasons for not giving us custody." he said to the drunken blonde. She glared at him and waited for him to explain. He sighed again and filled both of their cups. "Well, I mean, just look at us. I'm a massive pervert that never stops travelling. And you're-" he stopped himself and she growled at him. "Go on..." she said in a sickly sweet tone. He gulped and took a breath to continue. "You're still in mourning over Dan and Nawaki. Do you really think you would have stayed in the village to raise him? And between the gambling and drinking, I don't know if you'd be up for it." he said in a serious tone as he downed his drink. Tsunade picked up her cup and sighed. "I guess you're right...but he still could have at least told us!" she whined as she took another drink. She tightened her hold on Naruto and rested her chin on top of his head.

The boys right eye was twitching as he glared daggers at Jiraiya. "When we get back..." he grumbled as he glared. Jiraiya gulped a little and shook his head. "Well," he started. "At least someone adopted him early on." he said as he filled his drink.

Tsunade sobered instantly. "Really? Who was it?" she asked seriously. Jiraiya finished his drink and set the cup down. "You'll get to meet him when we get back. And before you ask, yes, I approve of the guy. He and his wife honestly care for the brat and look out for him." he said holding up his hand to keep Tsunade from interrupting him. Tsunade was about to start interrogating the man when they were interrupted.

"Uhh, Tsunade-sama...what's going on here?" a girl with short black hair asked as she walked up to the two Sannin. She was staring at Naruto with an eyebrow raised looking between him and Tsunade. Jiraiya smiled at the girl. "Hey Shizune. Long time no see, you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." he said in a jovial tone. The now named Shizune smile at the Toad Sannin. "Hello Jiraiya-sama, it's good to see you. And who is this?" she asked looking back to Naruto, who was still trying to get out of Tsunade's arms. Tsunade smiled and squeezed the poor boy causing his face to turn blue.

"This here is my long lost Godson." she said happily as Naruto tried begging for mercy. Shizune sweatdropped when she saw Naruto pass out and raised an eyebrow at the Slug Sannin. "Godson?" she asked before a thought hit her. She took a sharp breath in and looked at Naruto again. "H-he can't be..." she said to herself. "Naruto!" she gasped as she joined Tsunade in the bare hug. "How are you alive!?" she said as she started rocketing questions at both him and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya shook his head and sighed. "Ok, I think the boy needs to breath. He's starting to foam at the mouth." he grumbled to the two women. Tsunade and Shizune instantly let Naruto go and he started coughing and gasping for air. "S-s-s-sorry Naruto-kun! It's just...just...we thought you died with..." Shizune started to say and then looked over to Jiraiya for clarification if Naruto knew yet or not. Naruto answered for the sage. "Minato and Kushina. Yeah I figured that out." he said as he flashed over to Jiraiya to get away from a grab attempt from Tsunade. She pouted, but Naruto sighed and shook his head. He smiled up at Shizune and held out his hand. "Namikaze Naruto, head of the Namikaze Clan and Jonin of Konoha. Pleased to meet you." he said in a polite tone. Shizune took his hand and shook it. "My name's Shizune, it's great to finally meet you Naruto-kun. It would have been better if we met before now but..." she trailed off as she sat down next to Tsunade. "So how's life in Konoha? We haven't been back since the night the Kyuubi attacked. Is everything alright?" she asked the two.

Naruto and Jiraiya looked at each other for a moment before Jiraiya nudged him to explain the situation. Naruto sighed in defeat and looked back to Tsunade and Shizune. "Well, actually, Konoha is trying to recover from an Invasion attempt from both Orochimaru and Suna." he explained. Tsunade's eyes narrowed and Shizune gasped. Naruto held up a hand before they could start asking questions and continued. "Don't worry, everything is fine. Orochimaru's forces were crushed with minimal casualties and Suna was pushed back before they could even make it to the gates. But that's not why we're here, is it Ero-sennin?" Naruto said as he turned to Jiraiya giving him an evil grin. Jiraiya grumbled for having been put on the spot to deliver the news to Tsunade.

"The brat's right. We're here to bring you back to the village Tsunade. I know it's still a sore spot for you, but there are quite a few injured people that could use the help of every medical nin available. Also, Sensei is stepping down from position as Hokage." he told Tsunade. The Slug Sannin raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Really? I never thought he would retire. Who's he giving the hat to?" she asked in confusion.

Jiraiya paled and started to get a cold sweat. "W-Well he tried to pawn the spot off onto the brats adoptive father, but he turned the hat down because he has twins on the way and doesn't want to have to choose between working as Hokage or being there for his family." he explained. Tsunade nodded. "Understandable, but who is he giving the hat to?" she asked again. She pretty much knew where this was going, but she wasn't really thinking about that. She was wondering about Naruto's adoptive family. If the father was strong enough to be nominated for Hokage, how come she didn't know about him?

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and chuckled weakly. "He, ah, well. Sensei actually wanted you to take over." he said sheepishly and was waiting for her to blow up at him and start hitting him. But when that didn't happen he looked at he and raised an eyebrow. Tsunade sighed and thought for a second. "Fine, I'll do it." she said after a moment.

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he blinked a few times before he smiled. "R-Really!? You'll do it!? You're coming back!?" he asked happily. Tsunade nodded and finished her cup of Sake. "I'll probably hate the job, but if it means I get to be with my Godson after so many years. Then why not?" she said as she smiled warmly at Naruto. Shizune also smiled and stood up. "Well, why don't go get our stuff packed so we can head out tomorrow?" she asked Tsunade. The Sannin stood up and followed Shizune. "Alright then. We'll meet you guys at the edge of town tomorrow. Just be careful, I heard there might be snakes in some of the hotels." she said on her way out.

"See ya tomorrow Oba-chan, Shizune-neechan!" Naruto called to them as they left. He leaned back in his chair and sighed as he put his hands behind his head. "That went better than I thought it would." he said happily. He was smiling until he looked up into Jiraiya's face, and his smile went away. The Toad Sage had a scowl on his face as he stared at his Sake cup. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's up Ero-sennin?" he asked the Sannin. Jiraiya sighed and finished his drink. "Tsunade just used an old code phrase." he grumbled. "Orochimaru's in the area, and if my hunch is right, then we might be running into him tomorrow." he said as he got up and paid for there drinks. "Come on brat, you're gonna need your sleep for tomorrow..."

. . . .

And how right the Sannin was. The two were woken up by a loud explosion on the far side of the city. They bolted out of there hotel room and outside where they found Shizune running towards them. "Jiraiya-sama! It's Orochimaru! He's attacking the town!" she called to the two of them. "Alright lets go pay my old teammate a visit, aye brat?" he said to Naruto as they took off to the battle ground. "Hai!"

They rushed through the town and came up on a massive battle field. And in the middle of it was Tsunade, facing off against Orochimaru and one hundred of his Oto shinobi.

Jiraya, Naruto, and Shizune landed next to Tsunade. "So, shall I make a skin wallet for you Hime?" the Toad Sannin asked Tsunade. She smirked as clenched her fists. "Please do." the Slug Sannin responded. Orochimaru chuckled at the small group of enemies he was about to destroy. "Please, like the four of you fools could hope to be me and my army~." the Snake Sannin chuckled evilly.

"You really don't know much about what we can do, do you?" Naruto said as he summoned up a Hiraishin Kunai and unsheathed Kitsune no Kiba. "Why don't we show you?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **So, everyone vs Orochimaru/Oto army tomorrow, Yay!**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A NEXT FRIDAY! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AWESOME WITH THE QUESTIONS SO FAR! And as always, Ill see ya next time!**


	70. Chapter 70: Battlefield Tanzaku Gai

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know that by now...**

 **(A/N): AAAAAWWWWWW YEEEAAAHHHHH! Chapter 70! *raises glass* to another ten chapter! *chugs from glass* Paahh~~**

 **TO THE CHAPTER!**

. . . .

Chapter 70: Battlefield Tanzaku Gai

. . . .

 _"You really don't know much about what we can do, do you?" Naruto said as he summoned up a Hiraishin Kunai and unsheathed Kitsune no Kiba. "Why don't we show you?"_

. . . .

"Orochimaru..." Jiraiya growled. "I thought we wiped out your forces back in Konoha. Don't tell me you were holding out on Suna?" he sneered at him while making the verbal jab. The Snake Sannin chuckled at his old teammate and crossed his arms. "Jiraiy~, I thought you knew me well enough to know that I never show all my cards at once." he said in his sinister whisper like voice. Tsunade pounded her fist into her palm and glared at him. "Naruto-kun, get Shizune out of here, there's just too many here for us to fight while protecting you." she said while she was gritting her teeth. She just got her family back, she was NOT going to lose them again. Jiraiya scoffed at Tsunade and shook his head.

"Alright brat, looks like you need to show Hime here that she doesn't need to coddle you. You take care of the cannon fodder while we work out our team problems, okay?" he said over his shoulder with a smirk. Naruto grinned and walked forward with a certain swagger that came with confidence. Shizune and Tsunade were looking at Jiraiya like he was crazy but he just chuckled. "Show em' kid, why you're called..." he started as Naruto placed his hand to his stomach. With a quick flick of his wrist a flickering golden aura enveloped his entire form and torrential winds were shot from his body, causing Tsunade and Shizune to have to brace themselves as Jiraiya smirked at his Godson.

"The light of Konoha!" he finished with a roar as Naruto flickered out of sight leaving a golden trial in his wake.

Orochimaru was awestruck by the display of power as Naruto passed him, slowing down enough to just look the Snake in the eye as he passed him and slammed into the Oto forces.

Jiraiya smiled at Orochimaru's fear struck face and looked back to see a the shocked faces of Tsunade and Shizune. "So Orochimaru," he said as he turned back to the snake. Orochimaru snapped out of his stupor to look at Jiraiya with a scowl. "Lets get started!" Jiraiya roared as he ran though hand signs before he bit his thumb and slammed his palm onto the ground. Tsunade followed his example as well as Orochimaru. Once the resulting clouds of smoke cleared three massive summons stood staring each other down.

 **"Jiraiya...So, we get another shot at making a snake skin wallet huh?"** Gamabunta said as he let out a breath of smoke and slowly drew his sword.

 **"Tsunade-sama, it has been too long."** Katsuyu said in a cheery tone as she greeted her summoner.

 **"Orochimaru! You bastard! You dare to summon me here! There best be 100 sacrifices!"** Manda roared in anger at Orochimaru. "Don't worry Manda-sama, you will have your sacrifices. But first, there is an old enemy that has crossed me for the last time." Orochimaru growled as he looked towards Jiraiya. **"Hmmm. Damn toads. Just this one time I won't expect any sacrifices. That toads blood scattered across the field will be enough for me."** Manda hissed when he saw Gamabunta. The toad in question laughed darkly. **"Just try it you overgrown garden snake. I'll have a new wallet by the end of today!"** Gamabunta roared as he leaped towards the snake with his sword readied for a over head slash. Manda curled up ready to pounce at the toad as soon as he was close enough.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya jumped at each other and clashed in mid air. "You die here Orochimaru!" Jiraiya roared planted a fist into the Snake Sannins face. Orochimaru retaliated by using the momentum to kick Jiraiya in the chin in mid back flip. After the exchange of blows the two Sannin spiraled through the air and land on the ground. They both preformed hand signs as fast as they could. "Doton: Doryu Taiga! (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)" Orochimaru exclaimed as a large river of mud formed and rushed towards Jiraiya. The Toad Sage finished his hand signs. "Katon: Karyu Endan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)" he roared as he shot a dragon made of flame towards the river of mud. The fire traveled up the stream and engulfed Orochimaru.

Jiraiya scowled when he saw a charred earth clone where Orochimaru once stood. Jiraiya readied himself and sent his senses on overdrive to find him. After a quick second he jumped into the air to dodge a swipe from Kusanagi. Orochimaru came out of the ground and followed up by extending his neck so he could try and rip out Jiraiya's jugular. The Toad Sannin did a few quick hand signs and when he finished his hair extended to make a quick and spiky shield to block Orochimaru's attack. Before Orochimaru could retract his neck Tsunade appeared next to him and punched his head sending him flying across the battlefield. "Nice one Hime!" Jiraiya said as his hair tuned back to normal. Jiraiya looked away from Orochimaru's recovering form to see how Gamabunta was fairing. He frowned at the fight that was going on. Even with Katsuyu's help Manda was just too fast and Gamabunta was having a hard time dodging. "Alright, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he said as he summoned another toad. "Gamaken, go help out Bunta." Jiraiya ordered his summons.

 **"Alright Jiraiya, but I'm not very graceful..."** the giant toad said as he brandished his club and shield and charged into battle. "Hime, hold that Snake at bay for a minute. I gotta channel some chakra real quick." he said to Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles. "Gladly!" she yelled as she dashed towards Orochimaru. Jiraiya smiled at his old teammate and clasped his hands together. "It's been too long...Hime..." he mumbled to himself as he watched her charge into battle.

Tsunade jumped high into the air and delivered an ax kick to the ground. Orochimaru jumped away before he was caught in the shock wave from the attack. The ground split and boulders were shot into the air. Tsunade jumped into the air and hit the boulders at Orochimaru's fleeing form. The Snake Sannin used his abnormal flexibility and agility to bob and weave around the projectiles. As he dodged the last one he preformed a set of hand signs and took a deep breath. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" he exclaimed and shot a flame dragon towards Tsunade. She just grunted and punched the ground. A crater formed under her sending another large chuck of earth into the air to block the dragon. As the boulder exploded from the impact Orochimaru jumped through the smoke and flying rubble with Kusanagi protruding out of a snake in his mouth. The blade shot out at Tsunade who dodged and picks up a rock and hurls it at Orochimaru hitting in the head. He falls to the ground and rolls to his feet. He now holds his sword in his hand and glaring at Tsunade. "Come on Tsunade, I know you can hit harder than that. Have you been getting rusty~?" he taunted the Slug Sannin. She growled and focused more chakra into her limbs.

Orochimaru chuckled and pointed his sword at her in a lazy taunt. "Come now Tsunade, don't be angry. All things degrade with age~." he said to her in a evil chuckle. With those words said, Tsunade snapped. "OROCHIMARU!" she roared as she dashed at him. The Snake Sannin grinned from ear to ear as Tsunade punched him in the gut. His body turned to mud and sucked her fist in, effectively trapping her there. Orochimaru came up through the ground and brought up Kusanagi for an over head slash. But then a blur of red and green kicked him straight in the face sending him flying though the air and skidding across the ground.

"It's been a while Jiraiya-chan."

"Why do you always summon us in a middle of a war zone Jiraiya-chan"

Two small toads said on top of the shoulders of the Toad Sannin. Jiraiya chuckled lightly. "Sorry, Pa, Ma'am. But I need some help here. It's time to put Orochimaru down for good." he said to the toads. The small male toad looked over to Tsunade and smiled. "Hey there Tsunade-chan, been a while." he said in a warm greeting. "Oh, hey Tsunade-chan, I haven't seen you in years!" the femal frog said. Tsunade smiled at the two and ripped her arm free. "It has, Shima-sama. And it's good to see you too Fukasaku-sama." she greeted back to the elderly toads.

Fukasaku looked back to Orochimaru as the Snake Sannin slowly stood up. "Hm, he was able to get back up. That's impressive especially the amount of strength you get in this form." he mused as he stroked his small beard. Orochimaru glowered at the Toad Sage and coughed up some blood.

His right cheek looked like it was skinned and he was bleeding heavily. His eyes narrowed when he looked at Jiraiya. "Hn, I didn't think you could get any uglier Jiraiya..." he said through his quickly swelling jaw.

Jiraiya had gone through a physical change. His hair was slightly longer and more unruly. His tears of blood marks on his face expanded to cover the sides of his face. His nose grew larger and more bulbous. His teeth looked sharper and he had suddenly grown a beard. His eyes had turned from the normal human shape, to the horizontal slit of a toads. Orochimaru growled and sneered at him. "What is this..." he said when he felt the amount of power the Toad Sannin was exuding.

Jiraiya chuckled and widened his stance and spread his arms slightly. "This, Orochimaru, is Sage Mode!"

. . . .

As Naruto crashed into the army of Oto nin he started relaying information with Kurama. _"How long to we have in this form!?"_ he asked quickly. Kurama paused to calculate for a moment before responding. **"The last time you used this form you had five minutes. Now that you are slightly more acustomed to it so we have about fifteen minutes. That's just the time limit, you can use as much chakra you want as long as you are within the time limit."** he reported. Naruto smiled as he flashed in front of a shinobi and sent him flying with a kick to the stomach. "ALRIGHT!" he roared as two large arms of chakra formed behind him. The two arms started making a large Rasengan and Naruto crouched once the orb of death formed into the size of a small house. "Rasengan Vortex!" he said and nine arms of chakra reached out and started grabbing shinobi and pressing them into the large Rasengan. Once the orb fadded he dashed to dodge a barrage of jutsu. He summoned a Hiraishin kunai and threw it high in the air. Once it reached its apex he flashed to it and threw it to the ground below. "Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu!" he called and turned the single kunai into a thousand.

The rain of metal cut down about a dozen shinobi and missed the rest. But he was aiming to kill that many with it. He flashed to several of the kunai and cut the necks of dozens of shinobi with Kitsune no Kiba. After a few more sets of flashes only twenty shinobi in the army survived.

"Alright! Lets end this with a bang!" he roared as he flashed back into the air. He held his hands out to the ground and red and blue chakra started to gather in front of his palm. He smirked once his attack was ready. "BIJUU DAMA!" he roared as he shot the orb of pure chakra towards the last of the living enemies. The explosion rocked the earth and caused Naruto to stay in the air longer than gravity would normally allow.

Once he landed his cloak vanished and he fell to a single knee. "Ok, not to self...always save Bijuu Dama for the end of the fight." he said between deep breaths as he slowly stood back up.

"My oh my. I guess they weren't exaggerating when they called you, 'The Light of Konoha'." a voice said from seemingly everywhere. Naruto jerked his head around trying to find the fool he missed. He turned around to see Kabuto and a tall white haired man holding an unconscious Shizune. Naruto glared at the two of them. "Let...Shizune-neechan go!" he growled while breathing heavily. Kabuto chuckled darkly and tossed her aside. "You seem pretty weakened Naruto. Kimimaro, why don't you finish him." he said with a chuckle.

The now named Kimimaro raised his left arm and several bone like protrusions jutted out of his arm. "It will be done, Kabuto." he said as he charged Naruto. "Dance of the Camilla!"

Naruto brought up Kitsune no Kiba and blocked the attack from Kimimaro and engaged the new enemy with the handicap of being almost completely drained.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A ON FRIDAY! And always, I'll see ya next time!**


	71. Chapter 71: Dance of the Camilla

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): OMG SO MUCH SNOW!**

 **yeah...I don't have much to talk about...:P**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 71: Dance of the Camilla

. . . .

 _Naruto brought up Kitsune no Kiba and blocked the attack from Kimimaro and engaged the new enemy with the handicap of being almost completely drained._

. . . .

Kimimaro was no slouch. Naruto was hard pressed to keep up with his Kenjutsu in his current state and was forced to take a defensive posture. _"So Kurama, how long am I gonna feel drained like this?"_ Naruto thought frantically as he narrowly dodged a thrust from his white haired opponent. **"Another ten minutes Kit. Try to survive till then."** the fox said as he started to generate more chakra. Naruto jumped back from a spinning attack to gain distance. He tried to focus his chakra into his blade to use Kitsune no Hikari but it was useless. **"Kit, be careful. In this state you won't be able to channel chakra effectively. Your Kagebunshin still should be usable, but try to keep the count low. The chakra you try to use the longer this is gonna take to recover from."** Kurama warned. Naruto cursed under his breath and sheathed Kitsune no Kiba. He unsealed a Katana and assumed the Ox's stance. Holding the blade above his head with it horizontal to the ground and pointing at his enemy.

The sealing matrix the was engraved on the sword glowed for a brief moment before some of Naruto's fatigue disappeared. _"Good thing these swords were still stored with some of Gaara's chakra...I think I have enough to use maybe two offensive jutsu's now..."_ he thought to himself as he watched Kimimaro carefully. His white haired opponent was also eyeing him suspiciously. After a small stare down Kimimaro was the first to make a move. He shot his hand out as the bones in the tips of his fingers shot out like bullets towards Naruto. The blonde made a single fast overhead cut that deflected all of the projectiles, bu left him open for Kimimaro to move in for a quick attack.

However before he was able to close the distance Naruto switched to Plows Stance. Holding the sword at his middle and pointed at a forty five degree angle towards his opponent. As soon as Kimimaro got close enough Naruto tried an attempting a thrust which Kimimaro deflected with his right hand weapon and continued to flow with his left to try and stab Naruto in the chest. However just before it got close enough Naruto used his deflected swords momentum to bring the hilt of his blade up and deflect the oncoming attack just enough for it to only graze his shoulder. Naruto tried to kick Kimimaro away from him but before the blow landed the white haired teen jumped away and shot another volley of bone bullets at Naruto.

This time Naruto rolled out of the way of the attack and again assumed the Ox's Stance. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "That is an interesting Kenjutsu style..." he said as he readied himself for another attack. Naruto shrugged slightly. "I guess it is, although it was originally made to be used by long swords. But I modified the style a bit to be usable with Katana's." he said as he eyed Kimimaro with careful scrutiny. The teen was very skilled in Kenjutsu, but something was keeping him from moving at the speed someone with that much skill should be moving. Naruto was eyeing him for any resistance seals or any training weights but caught his breath when he spotted the seal on his chest. "So," Naruto started. "The Snake Bastard marked you too..."

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. "Don't you dare insult Orochimaru-sama. He is why I exist and he is a god among men you insignificant child." he growled. The curse seal Naruto spotted started to spread across his skin and it started to turn into a dark grey color.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he watched Kimimaro's body morph from the effects of the curse seal. Massive bone spikes protruded from his back as a spike tail formed from his lower back. The whites of his eyes darkened till they were completely black and his normally green eyes turned yellow. A large spiraling mass of bones formed on his left arm making a weapon that looked like a large drill. His right hand reached for his spine and pulled out a ling bone whip. "Dance of the Clematis: Vine" he said as he whipped the spine with such speed Naruto couldn't dodge. He was just able to bring his sword down to keep the whip from wrapping him completely, using his blade to give him some breathing room.

Kimimaro readied his bone drill. "Dance of the Clematis: Flower." he said as he charged with the drill like weapon, aiming it to impale Naruto. Naruto growled and summoned two clones without using seals. The clones tried to block the white haired teens path but they were both killed by his weapon. They did, however, give the original enough time to sink into the ground with Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish). Kimimaro's whip fell to the ground and he set himself into a defensive stance. He watched around, waiting for his opponent to appear. And when he did, he wasn't alone.

Ten Naruto Clones jumped out from the ground. "Ninpou: Kagebunshin Tetsuotome Gi (Ninja Art: Clone Iron Maiden)" the clones exclaimed as they brought up their swords to stab Kimimaro. "Dance of the Larch," he said quickly. Spikes of bone shot out from his body and blocked the swords. However he was now trapped in that one spot, trying to over power ten people at once. He coughed slightly from the exertion and blood ran down his chin. The clones didn't let up and kept him pinned in place.

A shadow appeared above Kimimaro and he looked up. The real Naruto was in the air above him with what looked like a massive broadsword that had been cut in two. "Ninpou: Juyoku Danto! (Ninja Art: Gravity Decapitation)" he yelled as the gravity seal on the blade glowed. The blade became fifty times heavier and the weight speed Naruto towards Kimimaro.

The teen tried to make a last ditch effort to escape. He formed a long bone spike and impaled one of the clones. He moved to the opening right as the blade crashed with the ground. A massive crater formed throwing up a cloud of dust. The original Naruto walked out of the cloud with Kubikiribocho resting on his shoulder. The blade was slowly growing in length as blood seeped into the sword. The cloud of dust dispersed to reveal Kimimaro laying on the ground, bisected. The slash took from his left shoulder all the way through his torso. The leader of the sound five laid on the ground with his eyes closed, dead.

. . . .

Kabuto cursed as he watched Kimimaro's death. He looked to the unconscious Shizune thinking that he could use her as a hostage but decided against it. If anything, the use of such a tactic would put himself in more danger than he already was in. He decided to make a good decision, strategic retreat. He ran to Orochimaru's location and landed next to his master.

Orochimaru was heavily damaged. Even with his shedding skin technique he wasn't able to avoid all of the Toad Sages attacks. He had a massive bruise on his stomach from a Rasengan that struck him as well as severe burns to his left arm and leg. He was breathing heavily and trying not to fall over.

Manda fair'd only slightly better than him. With the combined efforts of Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Katsuyu, the snake was damaged to the point he was forced to leave the battlefield. Now the near dead Sannin was facing down both of his old teammates, as well as three massive summons. Kabuto couldn't have arrived at a better time. "Orochimaru-sama! We need to retreat now. The army has been crushed and Kimimaro is dead sir." he said to his injured master. The Snake Sannin nodded his head slowly in agreement. "Yes, it's a shame about Kimimaro. He was so loyal too..." the Snake said as he eyed his opposition. "Kabuto, you know what to do." he said to his underling.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" he exclaimed as he threw down a few smoke bombs. Just seconds later Jiriya release a massive fire justu aided by wind and oil. The ocean of fire crossed over the smoke and once it passed Orochimaro and Kabuto were nowhere to be seen. Jiraiya cursed and slammed his fist onto the ground in frustration. "Dammit! We were so close to putting that scum down!" he roared angrily. Fukasaku and Shima sighed and both said their goodbyes. They dispelled and so did the rest of the summons. Jiraiya vented with another string of curses before Tsunade calmed him down.

They made their way over to Naruto and saw Shizune. Tsunade made a quick analysis and began treating her. "She has a severed Achilles Tendon and some damage to her chakra coils. Nothing I can't fix." Tsunade said. Naruto sighed in relief. Jiraiya looked over to the battlefield Naruto was fighting on and whistled lowly. "Damn brat, do you always leave a crater like that? Now I know who made the one in front of the village." he said in a mocking tone. Naruto chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Yeah, I gotta be careful though. For some reason it almost drains me of all of my chakra and cuts off my connection to Kurama's as well." he said with a sigh.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "By the way Naruto-kun, what was that power. It didn't look like any normal jutsu, and who is Kurama?" she asked in suspicion. Naruto sighed and scratched the the back of his head. "It's a long story. Why don't I fill you in on the way home."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A ON FRIDAY! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ASKING AWESOME QUESTIONS, KEEP IT UP! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	72. Chapter 72: Home Again

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know that by now...**

 **(A/N): OK! This is the last chapter for the Tsunade Retrieval ark.**

 **Next chapter starts a three chapter grace period between now and Naruto's Bijuu Chakra Training Ark!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 72: Home Again

. . . .

 _Tsunade raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "By the way Naruto-kun, what was that power. It didn't look like any normal jutsu, and who is Kurama?" she asked in suspicion. Naruto sighed and scratched the the back of his head. "It's a long story. Why don't I fill you in on the way home."_

. . . .

"So let me get this straight," Tsunade said while she shut her eyes and rubbed her temples. "You and the Kyuubi are friends and he openly gives you chakra to fight with, it helps you out by being like another pair of eyes watching over you, and it tells you stories about ancient history and your parents...while you sit on his head in a separate dimension cheated by the seal that is in your mind?" she asked in a confused and somewhat scandalized tone.

Naruto, who had been walking besides her with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed suddenly stops and opens his eyes. **"Yes the Kit and I work as a team. Why do you pathetic mortal flesh bags not understand this?"** Kurama/Naruto said. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya jump away from him in defensive positions on pure instinct when they felt Kurama's presence. Naruto looked at them with red eyes with a slit pupil for a long moment. He then burst into laughter as his eyes faded back to his natural cerulean blue. "Oh, man! That just doesn't get old!" he howled in laughter as he fell to his back holding his gut.

The others in his group didn't take to the joke. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at him with concern while Shizune looked at him with mild confusion. Jiraiya cleared his throat to get Naruto to stop laughing. Once he had the blonde attention he looked at him seriously. "Naruto, just what was that? I know you and the Kyuubi are close, but why is he able to control you?" he asked seriously, a slight scowl on his face. Naruto looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Because I let him. I let him talk through me if he wants to, and asks first. He isn't in control of my bodily actions either, unless I let him." he said as he looked right back at Jiraiya in the eye.

The Toad Sages eyes narrowed. "Naruto, I don't think it's a good idea to let him control you. It might weaken the seal, and if that happens I doubt he would hesitate to break out." he said in a warning tone. Naruto _glared_ at the Sage making Jiraiya's eyes to widen. "Ok,  Jiraiya, first things first. Kurama is my partner, teammate, friend, comrade, Nakama, whatever you want to call it. He is like family to me. Do NOT insult him like that. He is one of the people I trust the most. Thinking he is some rage filled beast that would betray the trust of his friends to be momentarily free from a perfectly gracious host, that works along side him and respects him. And then be put into a new Jinchuriki that would most likely shun him and treat him like scum is not only an insult on his intelligence, but his morals and way of life. I will not stand that kind of insult again, do you understand?" Naruto said with a certain venom in his words he rarely ever used. Jiraiya started to sweat a bit when he felt the small amounts of killing intent radiating off of Naruto.

The old Sage held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry about that. It's just I worry about you, and the only run ins I've had with Kurama have been bad ones and I don't know what to expect from him." he reasoned. He let out an internal sigh of relief when he felt the killing intent subside and Naruto's glare lessen. "Good. I'll forgive you this time, due to your own ignorance. But, I don't want you insulting my family. I don't care if you're my Godfather or not, I will not tolerate it." he said as he picked up stride and walking ahead of the group.

Jiraiya let out a depressed sigh and looked down. He felt like what ever progress he had made to being apart of Naruto's so called family had been cut in half. He shook his head and slowly followed the boy. Tsunade and Shizune were wide eyed at the reaction Naruto had towards Jiraiya. Tsunade caught up with Jiraiya and tugged a bit at his sleeve to get his attention. "The hell was that? I thought you and Naruto-kun were close?" she said in a hushed voice so Naruto couldn't hear them. Jiraiya sighed once more and gave a sad look to his former teammate. "Well, I'm pretty much in the same boat as you. I've only known him for little over a month. I don't think he completely trusts me yet." he replied. He looked ahead at Naruto's back. "The boys adoptive father, Uzumaki Seinaru, told me that when he found him, he was malnourished to point that the Kyuubi's chakra was the only thing keeping him alive. The boy had severe trust issues as a baby and only let a select few people around him...I think that mentality carried on to know, only letting people truly in when he can trust them completely..." he said sadly as he watched the boy walk in front of him.

Tsunade, and Shizune who had been listening in, were in shock. "How could Sensei let that happen!?" she quietly yelled in fury. Jiraiya shook his head. "The Orphanage he was in was giving Sensei false reports. It wasn't until Seinaru, almost violently, _ordered_ Hiruzen to let him adopt Naruto that he figured out. He instantly let him take him in, and ever since Seinaru has been the boys Guardian Angle. The night he adopted Naruto, their estate was attacked by some villagers, demanding that he give them Naruto. Seinaru ended up killing eleven out of the twelve villagers that night, leaving one to spread the word. Naruto is off limits...Seinaru was only sixteen and he took in a child. And not just any child. He took in probably the most problematic child in the village...and look at how well he turned out...Kushina would be proud...I know Minato was." he said while a sad smile crept onto his face.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'I know Minato was'?" she asked. Jiraiya sighed once more and quirked an eyebrow at himself. He felt like he had been sighing a LOT today, but he just shrugged the thought off. "Well Hime, its a long story..." he said as he began retelling the events of the Invasion.

. . . .

They arrived back in Konoha about three days later. Naruto's mood cooled down a bit, but he was still a little grumpy towards Jiraiya. Although, his mood quickly brightened when the group was met by a young Hyuuga girl, a tall white haired male, and a now obviously pregnant purple haired woman.

"Naru-kun!" Hinata cheered as she ran over to Naruto. Naruto smiled broadly and caught the Hyuuga heiress in a tight hug. "Welcome back," she said as she snuggled into his arms. He chuckled and gave her a squeeze. "It's good to be back Hina-hime." he said to his girlfriend. Tsunade and Shizune both had their eyebrows raised as they saw the young couple, and Jiraiya...well...he was being Jiraiya. He had just pulled out his notebook when he felt several killer intents settle on him. He looked at where the most intense one was coming from and swallowed at Naruto and Hinata's glares. "Ero-sennin, you're already on thin ice with me. Don't. Push. It." he said as he increased the intent with each word.

The Great Toad Sage of Myobokuzan quickly put his book away and nodded fiercely to the blonde. Naruto gave him one more cold glare before his good mood returned. "Hey Dad, Mom, good to see you again." he said with a smile. He let Hinata out of his hug and held her hand instead. Cole walked over and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Good to see you too, brat." he said with a smirk.

He then turned to Tsunade and Shizune and smiled to them both. "Hello, you two must be Senju Tsunade and Shizune. It is an honor to meet another of the Legendary Sannin." he said as he held out his hand. "My name is Uzumaki Seinaru, Naruto's adoptive father."

Tsunade put her poker face on and gripped the mans hand, giving him a firm handshake. She added quit a bit of strength to it, to try and test the man. And to his credit, and her surprise, he didn't flinch or show any signs of pain. No, he actually gave just as much strength back. Tsunade smirked at him and nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you Seinaru-san." she said with a hint of respect. Shizune walked up to him with a smile and shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Seinaru-sama." she said cheerily.

She then looked over to the pregnant woman with him and gasped. "Anko!? Is that you!?" she gushed. Anko smirked at the medical Kunoichi. "Yup, been a while Shizu-chan." she said with her usual smirk. Shizune rushed over to talk to her old friend from the Academy. "Oh my god! You haven't changed a bit! Well, except the baby bump...wait...does that mean that you and Seinaru-sama are..." she said as a slight blush spread across her face. Anko gave her usual snicker and flashed a toothy grin. "Hitched and expecting? Yes we are. We've been married for about four in a half years now. And I'm about four months pregnant." she said with a smile.

While the two friends caught up, Naruto and Hinata talked about what happened during their time apart, and Jiraiya sulked while drawing circles on the ground with his fingers, Tsunade decided to question, no, talk to Cole for a bit. "So, Anko eh?" she asked in a sly tone while giving him a slight elbow in the ribs. He laughed a bit and put his hand behind his head, much like Naruto, which she took note of. "Well, when I came to the village she was one of the first people I met. One thing led to another and she started coming over for dinner and watching Naruto while I had to be in the council. She was the only other person that wasn't me or Kakashi he could stand while I wasn't around. After about three years, we started going out and I married her a month after Naruto entered the Academy." he explained with a happy smile. Tsunade smiled and nodded along with some of his stories about Naruto's younger days. The fact that the boy would stare into someones eyes to get a feel for if he could trust them. How he would try to bury himself in someones chest when he was happy and scared. She hadn't known Naruto would be a snuggler. She smiled fondly at Naruto and Hinata and wondered what it would have been like if she would have been the one to take him in.

After a few minutes of talking Anbu Cat and Monkey arrived to escort Tsunade to the Hokage Tower and told Jiraiya, Cole, and Naruto they were needed at the council. Naruto reluctantly said bye to Hinata and Cole gave a quick kiss to Anko before the group left.

Anko looked over to Shizune and smiled. "You wanna get some Dango with Kure-chan and catch up more?" she asked. Shizune smiled and nodded quickly and with that, the two were off to the Dango Stand.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A! And as always, I'll see you next time!**


	73. Chapter 73: Succession

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): What up my humans!? I've got another Chapter here for ya and I hope you enjoy!**

 **ALSO! At the end of the chapter I have a special announcement for everyone! SO! Enjoy the chapter and read the announcement, I just know you will like what I have to say... :D**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 73: Succession

. . . .

 _Anko looked over to Shizune and smiled. "You wanna get some Dango with Kure-chan and catch up more?" she asked. Shizune smiled and nodded quickly and with that, the two were off to the Dango Stand._

. . . .

Hiruzen sat in the council chamber, and for the first time since he got the Hokage title, he was happy to be there. He sat in his chair with a content smile as he watched the room fill with the Councilmen who he had so many migraines over. He chuckled inwardly as he watched. His smile only grew bigger as his thoughts ran though his mind. Thoughts of relaxing days at home. Drinking tea with his Son. Telling stories to his Grandson. Enjoying the quiet while he smoked from his pipe and practiced his calligraphy. He was a 69 year old man and had been an active shinobi since he was eight years old. The man DESERVED a vacation. Oh, but no. He would be getting something even better than a simple vacation. Something that nearly brought a tear to his eye just thinking about it.

Retirement!

Finally he could give the Hokage title off to the next generation without any demons, wars, or any of the between. No, he would be able t retire into peace, and he was happy. His smiled continued as he stood to call order to the chamber. "Alright, are we all in attendance?" he asked his Jonin Commander, Nara Shikaku. The usually lazy and inattentive Nara was actually fully awake and quick to reply. "Yes Hokage-sama. Every Council member here and accounted for." he said happily with his lazy smile. He too, was happy for the old man. He had the privilege to be his Commander for ten long years, and he was happy to see his friend/grandfather figure finally get the rest he deserves.

Hiruzen smiled to his friend and took his seat. "Now, I believe you all know why I called everyone in today?" he asked with a happy smirk. Everyone in attendance nodded or mumbled their replied 'yes'. "Then I do believe we should get along with it then. Cat-chan, please let Tsunade in." he said jovially. Anbu Cat appeared out of the shadows and nodded to her Hokage. She walked over to the large double doors and opened them. After a brief second, Senju Tsunade strode into the council chamber with her head held high and a determined smile on her face. She walked to her former Sensei and gave him a heart felt hug. "It's good to see you again Sensei." she said to the elderly Hokage. "Ho, ho, ho, ho. It is great to see you too Tsunade. You look exactly like you did the day you left." he said with a hearty laugh and a warm smile. They both turned to the council and Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"I never thought I'd see the day, where I was able to pass on the Hokage title to the next generation twice." he said and gave a sad glance over to Naruto, who returned with an equally sad smile. "But, here I am. Passing on the greatest honor this village can bestow one again." he then turned to Tsunade and took off his hat. "Senju Tsunade, do you accept the role as Hokage? Do you swear to protect your village, your comrades, and the Will of Fire with your very life? Do you swear to never betray this nation and fight until your final breath to keep it safe? Do you swear, that you will honor the Hokages that have come before you, and stand proud while the Will of Fire burns in your heart? Do you swear it?" he asked in a completely serious tone and held the Hokages hat out to her.

Tsunade looked between the Hat, her Sensei, the members of the council, and rested her eyes on the face of her Godson. She smiled broadly and turned back to Hiruzen. "I swear it." she said as she gently took the hat from the elderly man. Hiruzen smiled with all of his heart as a single tear escaped him. "Then, with this council as witness. I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, head of the Sarutobi Clan, and Sandaime Hokage, name you, Senju Tsunade, Head of the Senju Clan, Slug Sannin, and Master Medical Shinobi, the Godaime Hokage. May you were the hat with pride, and may you fight with the ferocity of all of the Hokage that have come before you." he said as he bowed deeply to her. "Hail, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato!"

The council stood and bowed as one. "Hail, Hokage-sama!"

. . . .

After a large applause from the Council and many congratulations, it was decided that the ceremonial coronation in front of the village would be held in three days time. Till then Tsunade would still be in charge as Hokage, but Hiruzen would have to advise her in his office and get her caught up on Village secrets and other off the books knowledge. About an hour after the council meeting ended Tsunade found herself in the Hokage's office with Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Cole, and Naruto.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked her Sensei as she sat down behind the desk, noticing that the chair was rather comfortable and the desk on her side had several storage seals along the drawers. Hiruzen smiled at her and sat in one of the chairs across from the desk. Jiraiya took the chair next to him while Cole and Naruto sat on the couch in the side of the room. "No, Hokage-sama," Hiruzen started, while stressing the word 'Hokage'. "We need to get you caught up on the hidden village affairs, the economy, and the new Shinobi Roster. But first, we need to get you two new advisers, since I had Koharu and Homura fired and Seinaru here killed Danzo while the fool was caught red handed committing treason." he said to Tsunade and she nodded, only slightly surprised by the information. She was happy that her Sensei finally man'd up and fired those two snakes. She never did trust them. But the fact that Seinaru killed Danzou was a little surprising. It just added even more to the mystery that is Uzumaki Seinaru.

Before she could speak Hiruzen held a hand up for her to wait. He gave her a fiercely stern look. "And, no. I will not be one of them. I believe I am in for a LONG retirement." he said to his former student. Who in turn deflated a bit. She was really hoping to get the old monkey in her corner for the council meetings. "Well, I was already going to pick Jiraiya," she said and he nodded in agreement with her. He had all of the dirty little secrets on most of the village and could help her with blackmail. "Then who am I going to choose other than you Sensei?" she asked in frustration.

Hiruzen smirked and point towards the Father and Son who were lazily watching from the couch. "Why don't you ask one of those two to do it. Naruto, being our Jinchuriki will be able to help you out when straight up influence is needed. But, Seinaru-san would be able to help you gain connections and make governing choices. The man is very smart and if he would have accepted my offer, be sitting where you are right now. So, who will it be?" the elderly man asked with a sly smile.

Naruto went wide eyed when he heard Hiruzen rat him out to work as an adviser, but before Tsunade chose his father cut in. "Well, Tsunade-sama, I say that I am the one for the job. Naruto-kun is too young, and I also believe he would be more of an asset in the field than at home behind a desk." he said to the new Hokage. Tsunade nodded slowly and gave a slight grunt. "Fine then, you're in Seinaru-san." she said as she leaned back into the comfortable Hokage chair.

Cole smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Glad to be aboard Hokage-sama." he said with a smile. Naruto sighed in relief and leaned back into the couch. He nodded to his father. _Nice save._ Hiruzen cleared his throat to gain attention again. "Now that that's settled. I think it is time to let you in on a little secret. Seinaru-san, would you do the honors?" Hiruzen said as he waved his hand over to Cole. Cole smirked and stood from his seat and strode over to in front of Tsunade's desk. He pulled a mask out of seemingly nowhere and put it on.

"Hokage-sama, I believe a TRUE, introduction is in order. You know me by the name of Uzumaki Seinaru, but that is just a cover. For I, am the Oracle of Six Paths. Bringer of prophecy and seer of the future. I am the Oracle, and I know a great many things."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 ***ATTENTION!***

 **OUR AUTHOR HAS A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Hello all of my loyal and fantastic readers! Bulba Fett here with a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Myself and a friend of mine who goes by the pen name,** Anonymous Jonin, **are writing a story together!**

 **Story will be called "The Caged Bird"**

 **Summary:**

 **'Naruto was only six when he was forced to flee from Konoha. However, he found by Hyuuga Hizashi and brought back with the Promise of Family.**

 **But when good intentions take turn for the worst, Naruto is branded with the Caged Bird Seal. How will he grow up while under the abusive eye of**

 **the Main Branch Elders. And will he ever find out what a true Family is like?**

 **Find out in, The Caged Bird.'**

 **It has a NaruHina pairing as well ;) (Also Rated M, but NO SMUT/LEMONS)**

 **I hope you guys are just as hyped about it as I am! Make sure to go check out Anonymous Jonin as well! His story, "Some Call It Divine Intervention" is a heck of a read so far and I believe he just doesn't get the amount of views that his story should! We plan on publishing this story either this coming Sunday, or next Sunday!**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A ON FRIDAY! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	74. Chapter 74: Inauguration

**Disclaimer!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): What is up!?**

 **Ok real talk. Me and Anonymous Jonin begin working on "The Caged Bird" today. We plan on having it up on Sunday, and plan on updating it every Sunday. SO! Don't expect any slow downs on my part! "The Oracle" will continue to be updated every single day! So don't get cha nickas in a twist. 0_o**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 74: Inauguration

. . . .

 _"Hokage-sama, I believe a TRUE, introduction is in order. You know me by the name of Uzumaki Seinaru, but that is just a cover. For I, am the Oracle of Six Paths. Bringer of prophecy and seer of the future. I am the Oracle, and I know a great many things."_

. . . .

Naruto walked over to Ichiraku's while thinking about what had just happened. Tsunade had taken the whole Oracle thing...kinda well. She looked confused at first but after some explaining from both Naruto and Hiruzen, and some input from Kurama, she worked through it and understood what was going on. The next little secret that was slipped to the new Kage was the truth about Itachi. That one threw both Naruto and Tsunade for a loop. The blondes couldn't believe that Hiruzen could let something like that happen, let alone authorize it. He also questioned his fathers roll in the matter as well. He had already known about what Hiruzen was going to have Itachi do and didn't do anything to stop it.

They did however, tell them that Itachi is now working as a spy for both his father and the Hokage. It amazed Naruto. The village had him do something so cruel, so inhumane, and he was still completely loyal to the village. Naruto had found a new respect for the man he didn't think was possible. But then his thoughts turned to Sasuke. Good lord what Itachi must think of how Sasuke turned out. The supposed 'last loyal Uchiha' had turned out as a spiteful, vengeance obsessed brat. The boy had an ego that would make Itachi cringe. As Naruto thought of how all of Itachi's sacrifices meant nothing to Sasuke gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

He was brought out of his thoughts when someone called his name. He was about twenty feet from Ichiraku's when he heard Sakura call him from the little Ramen Stand. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, been awhile huh?" he said as he sat next to Sasuke. Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah I guess it has huh? So, how's being a Jonin?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto shrugged as Ayame brought over his usual, not needing to be told what the Ramen crazy blonde wanted. He broke his chopsticks and dipped them into the warm broth. "You know, I don't really know yet. I've only been on one mission so far and it was just to retrieve Tsunade-obachan. But things did get a little crazy when me and Jiraiya found her." he said as he took in a large helping of noodles. Sasuke, finally joining in on the conversation, raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, crazy?" he asked as he swallowed a mouthful of noodles. Sakura also looked at Naruto with the same expression. Sakura thought it sounded like an easy enough mission and was wondering what could have happened.

"Well," he began. "We were able to talk Tsunade-obachan into coming back with us. But the next day Orochimaru and his goons showed up and started attacking the city we were in." he said through a mouthful of Ramen. Upon hearing the snakes name Sasuke unconsciously rubbed his neck where the curse seal was. "So what happened after that?" Sakura asked in unbridled curiosity. Naruto swallowed hard and took a quick breath. "Well, we fought. I had to take on his a group of like...a hundred? Yeah a hundred Oto shinobi. I think most of them were mid Chunin level so it wasn't so bad. But after I got done with them I was tired and couldn't use any more jutsu." he said as he quickly drank his broth. Sakura was looking at him with her mouth gaping at him. One hundred people!? Come on! That had to be some sort of exaggeration.

Naruto set his bowl down and sighed in content. "Then, this guy who could do some weird technique that let him pull bones out of his body and use them as weapons attacked me. He was pretty good at Kenjutsu and had a curse seal on him. It took me a LOT longer to take him down than it would have if I was fighting fresh. But, I got the job done. After I beat him I went to help Ero-sennin and Tsunade-obachan with Orochimaru, but I was surprised to see the bastard already taking a beating. Before I was able to join in however, he got away with some help from Kabuto." he finished as Ayame brought him another bowl.

Sakura looked stupefied at the story she had just heard. When did Naruto get that strong!? Of course, he had always been strong, but not strong enough to take on a hundred people at once. It just blew the Pinckettes mind. Sasuke just nodded along to the story. "Damn. It would have been great if Jiraiya-sama took that bastard out." Sasuke grumbled at the end of Naruto's story. Naruto nodded and grumbled an agreement. Naruto finished his second bowl and raised an eyebrow. "You know, wheres Kakashi-niisan? I haven't seen him since I got back." Naruto asked his old teammates. Sakura and looked down sadly while Sasuke clenched his fist till his knuckles turned white. The Uchiha grit his teeth as he responded. "Kakashi-sensei was put into the hospital due to a Genjutsu induced coma. That bastard Itachi attacked while you were away and hit Sensei with a secret technique of the Sharingan. Your father tried to heal him but couldn't do it." he said, anger flooding his voice. Sakura at least looked up hopefully. "At least Tsunade-sama is back. With her I think she can help him." she said to try and ease the mood. It worked some as Sasuke began to calm down.

Naruto was shocked that someone could put his older brother figure down like that and was equally shocked that it was Itachi was the one to do it. He shook his head and finished his third bowl. He sighed and stood up. "I've gotta go. I need to go see my dad." he said as he left his money and left.

. . . .

That night Naruto stopped by his parents new home and got the full story from his father. After getting all the information he could he wish them a good night and headed back to his own house just down the road. When he got to the Namikaze estate he saw a dark blue haired Hyuuga waiting there for him. "Oh, hey Hina-hime. What are you doing here?" he asked his girlfriend with a smile. She smiled back at him and held up a bag. "I thought, since it's your first night on your own, that I could make you dinner." she said with a slight blush. Naruto smiled broadly. "I'd love that my Hime." he said as he opened the gate for her. She giggled happily and walked in.

After they were done eating they both sat on the couch in content silence. Hinata was snuggled up against him and happily leaning her head on his shoulder. "Hey Naru-kun?" she said as she rubbed her head against his shoulder. He opened his closed eyes and looked at her. "Yes my Hime?" he asked in a whisper like tone. Hinata adjusted her self so she could look him in the eye. "Would you like to go to the Inauguration ceremony with me?" she asked in mock shyness. Naruto chuckled and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "If my Hime so wishes it, it would be my honor to accompany you." he said to her in a jovial tone. She smiled at him, and before he could react, reached up and kissed him. His eyes widened a bit before he closed them and leaned into the kiss.

After a few minutes they parted and laid there for a while, breathing slightly heavily and looking into each others eyes. Naruto smiled his warmest smile. "I love you, my Hime." he said to her. She smiled back at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I love you too, my Kitsune Kishi. (Fox Knight)" she leaned up to him and he leaned down to her. They shared another passionate kiss.

They stayed there for what felt like hours, just laying in each others arms. Life was good.

. . . .

The next day Naruto met with Hinata and her family and walked to the front of the Hokage tower, hand in hand with his Hyuuga princess. They waited and saw that his father and mother joined up with Kurenai and Asuma. Naruto and the Hyuuga group joined the Uzumaki's and started to engage in small talk.

Their conversations were all cut off when Hiruzen walked onto the roof of the Tower. "Attention!" he called to the massive crowds that had gathered. "I present to you, the Godaime Hokage! Senju Tsunade!" he announced as he made way for Tsunade to look over the village. She wore the formal Hokage robes and hat. She reached up and removed the hat and looked out to her people. "May the Will of Fire burn in the hearts of all of you! I am proud to be the Godaime of Konohagakure no Sato!" she called to the crowds of villagers and shinobi alike.

She was met by the thunder of applause and overwhelming shouts of her people. "All Hail Hokage-sama!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A ON FRIDAY! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	75. Chapter 75: The Next Step

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): OK guys, I am officially pumped about this new story.**

 **"The Caged Bird" isn't all that action based like Oracle is and it is quite a bit darker. Takes a more psychological turn. Hehe, I'm excited.**

 **And, I finished writing the first chapter for it yesterday and I've got Anonymous Jonin editing it as we speak!**

 **But enough about that story! TO THIS STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 75: The Next Step

. . . .

 _She was met by the thunder of applause and overwhelming shouts of her people. "All Hail Hokage-sama!"_

. . . .

Two days passed quickly as Konoha celebrated the inauguration of its fifth Hokage. Several food stands were put up and the main streets of Konoha and lights of the village stayed on from dusk to dawn. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and groaned when the morning light assaulted him. He quickly put his arm over his eyes and groaned even louder over the quick movement. He had a splitting headache from the night before and noticed he woke up on his couch. He blearily looked around the room and saw Kiba and Akamaru passed out in the floor while Ino and Sakura were curled up on his other couch. He noticed Shikamaru and Chouji we both passed out and leaning upright against the wall near the kitchen and Sasuke was laying in the middle of the floor snoring lightly. Naruto tried to sit up but found a weight holding him down. Hinata was laying on top of him sleeping happily. Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he woke up and took in more of his surroundings. He noticed the empty food containers and bags laying all over the place, as well as a couple decks of cards with fake poker chips.

But what he noticed the most were the several empty bottles of Sake. Then his memories of the night before hit him. He also took into account the number of bottles on the floor. 46. 46 bottles of Sake. 37 of which he remembers drinking himself. He groaned and let his head rest back down on the couch. _"Good lord...Kurama~...Do you know what happened?"_ he asked in a half whining half groaning tone. Kurama snickered in his mind before erupting into full blown laughter. **"Well Kit, why don't I just start listing off what kind of drunks you friends are."** he said before clearing his throat and moving something that sounded like a stack of papers. **"Dog Breath is our sloppy drunk. Hell, his mutt has better tolerance than he does. Just after his first cup he was plastered. Blonde Banshee is a happy drunk. Nothing but smiles and what not. Pink Banshee is, yes you guessed it, an angry drunk. I'm pretty sure she is the reason the stupid Uchiha is sleeping in the middle of the floor with a lump on his head. Now the Uchiha brat is the brooding and sad drunk. He even started crying. I'm filing that memory away for shits and giggles later. The Fat one actually held his liquor pretty well until he collapsed. And Pineapple head is just a smart ass when he's in his cups. Noooowww~ to the interesting part. You little vixen there is quite the clingy one when she's tipsy. I think she either held your arm or sat in your lap the entire night after her first cup. And YOU, my little vessel. I must say you can power your way through so much alcohol that even the old woman Tsunade would have died from the poison."** Kurama listed off with a defining laugh. Naruto groaned from the foxes booming voice and cut the connection before his headache could get any worse.

He opened his eyes again when he felt Hinata start to wake up. She opened her eyes slightly and stretched her arms and legs. Wincing in her movements and clutching her head slightly. She yawned and looked at Naruto's face with half asleep eyes. "Hey there you~, what happened last night?" she asked dreamily. Naruto would have reeled back if he could because of the powerful smell of Alcohol coming from her, but couldn't with her on him. He waved his hand in a general direction to all of the bottles on the floor. "Take a guess Hime..." he groaned to her. She looked around like he suggested. Once she figured out what happened she sobered instantly. She brought her hands up to he mouth and gasped. "O-o-o-o-o-oooh n-n-n-nooooooo! What did we do! Father's going to be so mad!" she started yelling causing everyone to wake up and groan from their headaches. Naruto just gave her a lazy wave. "Don't worry about it Hina-chan. Remember, old enough to kill old enough to drink right?" he said in with a lazy drawl as he rubbed his head. "Though, I'd have to agree with you. The old geezer will probably be mad..." he said as he sat up.

"And who exactly would this, 'Old Geezer' be?" A loud and stern voice said behind Naruto. The blonde froze upon hearing the voice and shakily looked behind him and saw a very angry Hiashi next to a not as angry, but still angry Seinaru and Anko. "O-oh...Hey...Hiashi-sama...Uh...how are you?" he asked shakily trying not to let loose a nervous sweat. Cole just pointed to the door. "Everyone out." he said in his no nonsense tone. And like that all of the hungover teens bolted for the door. When Naruto tried to sneak away with the group his father grabbed him by the top of his head. "Not you..."

Naruto just started to weep Anime tears as he watched his girlfriend leave him there for his fate.

. . . .

After a severe tongue lashing from his parents about parties and drinking in moderation, his father sat him down to talk about some events that will be happening soon.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way," Cole said as he finished his lecture. "We have a mission."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his father. The last time he went on a mission was nearly a year ago, and that was to defeat the Mizukage and end a war! What the hell could he need both himself and Naruto? "What kind of mission?" Naruto asked skeptically. Cole smirked at his son. "It's time to finish you training. We're going to Kumo in two days to have you master Kurama's chakra. But, we will only have three days to work once we get there. One day travel, three days training, and one day back. We only have five days to do this. And we have to remain under Kumo's radar for as long as we're there. This is a infiltration mission and an S rank one. So, be ready." he explained to his son.

Naruto and Anko's eyes were wide. Naruto's were wide from excitement to finally finish his training. And Anko's was from worry. "You can't be serious!" she yelled at him. "You're going to break into Kumo, train Naruto how to use Kurama's chakra, and come out of it like nothing happened?"

Cole shook his head negative. "Not quite. We aren't going to the actual city of Kumogakure. We are going to a moving Island that is in its country." he clarified. It didn't help much. "Still," she argued. "I can't believe you are willing to take our son somewhere so dangerous to just train!" she said as her eyes started to water. Cole smiled sadly and took her hands in his. "Don't worry Anko-chan. As long as I am there I promise nothing will happen to Naruto. And besides, the brat isn't much of a brat anymore. He's strong enough to handle just about anything. And when he's done with training...I can't even imagine how powerful he will be." he sad with a sad smile. Anko took a indignant sniff. "Still, he's my little baby boy. Don't let anything happen to him you hear! I don't care how strong he is, he's still my baby!" she said with an angry pout.

Naruto smiled at her. "Come on Mom, you gotta admit. I'm kind of a badass." he said with a smirk. Anko narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe, but I'll still beat your ass brat." she said in a challenging tone. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "You wanna bet?" he challenged back. Cole cut in before things got out of hand. "Okay, okay. Why don't we settle this little squabble with a Dango eating competition?" he said with a sly smile.

Naruto's jaw dropped and Anko jumped up in excitement. "You're ON!" she shouted and ran out of the house. Cole looked over to Naruto and snickered at his look of defeat. "Let's just call this payback for drinking all of my Sake." he said as he left. Naruto just grumbled and walked out of the house and lock the door behind him.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Okay okay I know these last three chapters were kinda short, I AM SORRY.**

 **But hey, next chapter starts the Kumo Training Ark, sooooo YAY!**

 **Don't forget to check out "The Caged Bird" on Sunday, we are working really hard on it and so far, I think it's going to be even better than Oracle. But that's just me.**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A TOMORROW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	76. Chapter 76: Next Stop, Turtle Island!

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Sup' guys! Time for the beginning of the five day training ark!**

 **But before we do anything...IT'S TIME FOR THE Q &A!**

 **Thank you guys so much for all your questions and I can't wait to give you the answers!**

 ***clears throat***

 **Lets start with the PM's**

 **CalicoKitty402** **asks: What other stuff do you like to read/write?**

 **Well Calico, in terms of Fanfiction, I mostly read Naruto fics. But I do enjoy some good Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers. And let me quote from my profile on what I enjoy about the Fanfiction I read. 'I LIKE TEAR JERKERS!**

 **I don't know why but I just love Fics that just make me wanna cry from either happiness of from unadulterated sadness.**

 **I do also enjoy a damn good action fic that can have really enticing action.**

 **I enjoy Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers, I just think the two worlds work. Like...the meta just clicks.**

 **And I am a NaruHina fan. I AM NOT A SAKURA HATER! I just think Naruto and Hinata is a better match...though I do think Sakura is a better background character than a main cast character...she's just boring...**

 **I LOVE fics that are a little darker than the norm. Like, the ones that make Naruto's childhood a living hell. But those have to have a reasonably realistic Naruto that isn't all dumb and loves the village, make him spiteful and not so loving to the villagers!**

 **And finally I HATE STORIES WITH A DUMB NARUTO! I can hardly stand the Cannon Naruto and the only reason he is even number 7 on my list is because of everything that happens after the Pein Ark. If he didn't grow up at all I would have probably dropped the series. I like a smarter (Doesn't need to be a genius) Naruto that can hold his own. (Doesn't mean OP but...\0_0/ whateves)'**

 **Other things I like to read...well...I read a LOT actually...so...I'll just name off a few series. Percy Jackson, The Shadowdance Series, Chronicles of Nick, Rangers Apprentice, and The Alchemist, and many other book series.**

 **And in Terms of writing, well. You guys already know Anonymous Jonin and I are writing "The Caged Bird" (Premiers on Sunday!), so I mostly enjoy writing Naruto fics. I might write a Naruto/Fairy Tail fic in the future but I dunno.**

 **Incinerates** **asks: How did you pick you name?**

 **Well my friend, one day a buddy of mine showed me a picture and I was all like, 'That's so adorable it needs to be my everything!'**

 **Now that picture is my profile pic and name...once you go Bulba, you never go back am I right!?**

 **Now on to the Review Questions!**

 **Both** **Hinan Nightbreez** **and** **Menma99** **ask: How powerful will Naruto and Cole become!?**

 **Well to answer your questions, I'll start with Cole.**

 **My idea for Cole is to be Madara level. But, just imagine this...how much of the Rikudou Sennin's chakra has he used so far? (hint: none ;D)**

 **As for Naruto.**

 **Once he masters the Kurama chakra cloak he'll be basically a slightly stronger Canon Naruto when he went into Kurama Mastered Cloak mode. The one with the robes and stuff.**

 **I do plan on Naruto learning Sage mode, but that'll wait for the three year time skip...yes I'm gonna have that be apart of the story!**

 **And as for their Jutsu, you'll have to wait for the Fourth Shinobi War to see any more from Cole, he won't be in any more major battles till then.**

 **And for Naruto, well...Rasengans and other clone combos are a given. But, he'll start to do more and more with Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu after this ark.**

 **Thank you all so much for your questions! I hope I answered them well enough to still your ever brimming curiosity!**

 **Now without further delay**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 76: Next Stop, Turtle Island!

. . . .

 _Naruto's jaw dropped and Anko jumped up in excitement. "You're ON!" she shouted and ran out of the house. Cole looked over to Naruto and snickered at his look of defeat. "Let's just call this payback for drinking all of my Sake." he said as he left. Naruto just grumbled and walked out of the house and lock the door behind him._

. . . .

"Geez Hime, I'm only going to be gone for a week." Naruto shakily said as was being squeezed to death from Hinata's hug. Naruto and Cole made their way to leave when they were stopped by Hinata and the young heiress had grabbed Naruto in a vice like hug and wouldn't let go. She sniffed a little and sighed. "I know...but it seems like every time I take my eyes off of you, you're off doing something dangerous. I hate watching you go." she said meekly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Naruto smiled softly and hugged her back. "Well, you know me Hime. Wherever I go, danger just seems to follow." he soothed her as he ran his hand through her long dark blue hair.

Even though Cole was happy for his son, they had things to do and deadlines to meet. "Okay, Hinata. We really need to get going if we are going to meet our five day deadline." the Rinnegan bearer said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She squeezed her boyfriend one more time before reluctantly letting him go. "Please come back soon, Naruto-kun..." she said with a soft smile. Naruto turned to walk away and looked over his shoulder at her. He gave her his biggest grin possible and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry Hime, I'll be back before you know it. Oh, and one more thing..." he stopped and threw something over his shoulder. A tri-pronged kunai landed in front of the girl and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Just channel some chakra into that and give it a throw. And I'll be there." he said as he walked away with his father. "I'll see you when I get back Hime," he said as he waved to her from over his shoulder.

Cole made the necessary hand signs and put his palm to the ground. A large plume of smoke covered the two. A second later a massive bird erupted from the smoke, carrying the father and son to their destination.

Hinata watched as the bird left her field of vision and lightly whispered to herself. "You better come home...my Kitsune Kishi..."

. . . .

"Woah! We're going so fast!" Naruto yelled over the wind as the two flew over the lands of Hi no Kuni. Cole chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, speed is Roc's specialty. We'll be in Kaminari no Kuni by late afternoon." he responded. Naruto suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. "Good lord it's cold!" he complained as he began to shiver. Cole just laughed at his son. "Just use some Katon chakra and get over it ya pansie!" he laughed. Naruto quickly nodded and instantly warmed up and he channeled Katon chakra through his system. "I'm not a pansie ya old geezer! I bet once me and Kurama finally sync up we could beat you easily." he huffed at his father.

Cole smirked dangerously. "Oh really now? Would you like to test that while I drop a meteor on top of you?" he said sisterly. Naruto paled and looked at Cole. "Y-You can't actually do that...can you?" he said nervously. Cole chuckled evilly and smiled broadly. "Of course I can. The Rikudou Sennin created the moon. And I being his Oracle, must be able to at least make something half as big. It would do him a great dishonor if I couldn't." he explained while chuckling at Naruto's rapidly paling face. They sat in silence for about another hour before Cole patted Roc on the back. "Alright big guy, take us to the coast line." Cole said to his summons and it complied by turning and heading towards the coast line.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to his adoptive father. "So, where exactly are we going?" he asked the man as the Rinnegan bearer looked out towards the coastline. Cole scratched his cheek with one hand and smiled shakily. "You know...that is a very good question." he said with an airy laugh. Naruto looked at him with a deadpan stare. "You don't know where this island is...do you?" he deadpanned. Cole just continued to laugh a bit and looked back out to the coastline.

"Well," he started. "It is a MOVING island, so no. I don't know exactly where it is. But what I do know is that it is off the coast of Kaminari no Kuni and looks like a paradise island for all kinds of exotic animals and nature." he explained to his son. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "So we just fly around until we find it?" he said slightly irritated. Cole smiled broadly at him and nodded. "Yup!" he said happily.

Naruto sighed again and laid down. "Fine, then I'm gonna take a nap."

. . . .

. . . .Kumogakure no Sato. . . .

. . . .

"BEE!" the Raikage roared in anger from behind his desk. "DAMMIT WHERE DID THAT IDIOT GO NOW!" he shouted. The Raikage was a very large man with rippling muscles. He had light blonde cornrows and dark brown skin. He also had a small mustache on his upper lip and a spiky bead on his chin. "MABUI!" he called. After he yelled a slender silver haired woman with chocolate brown skin walked in. "Yes Raikage-sama?" she said with a slight bow. "Where's my idiot brother? I have a mission for him." he said in a angry huff to his assistance. Mabui looked through the folder she was holding and gave a hum in thought. "Ah! Bee and Yugito went to the Turtle Island for a training trip. They should be back in about a week." she said to the Raikage.

He just gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples. "Alright fine then. Tell Darui to get here for a mission then..."

. . . .

. . . .Turtle Island. . . .

. . . .

"YO! Yugito! Why you gotta act so cold!? It's gettin' so old! Can't cha just be nice to little old me? Cuz you know who I be, I'm the mighty Kirai Bee! Wheee!" A tall man with blonde cornrows and goatee said while waving his hands in front of himself in an odd fashion before finishing with a hand in the air making a pair of horns with his pinkie and index finger.

The woman he was walking next to gave an exasperated sigh and facepalmed. "That's why you idiot. Why can't you ever act normal for once in your life!?" she yelled angrily. She was shorter than Bee was and had long braided blonde hair. Bee just grinned at her. "If I stop with my elegant flow, then my raps will reach an all time low, ya fool." he said to Yugito as he pulled out a little green book and pencil. "Mhmm, that was good, gotta put than unda the hood..." he mumbled to himself as he wrote in his book. Yugito just shook her head and continued to walk to their destination.

A few minutes passed before they came across a small waterfall that had a little bump like island in its pool. But, they weren't alone. As soon as she and Kirai Bee walked into the clearing another pair of people walked out of the trees.

"You see Naruto, I do know where I'm going. Here it is, the Waterfall of Truth in all its glory..." the taller of the two said and began to trail off when he saw Yugito and Bee. The taller man had long white hair and a strange white mask covering his face, while the smaller had long and spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes with strange whisker like marks on his cheeks.

There was an awkward silence as the two pairs looked at each other.

It lasted until the taller man scratched the back of his head. "So...uh...do you guys want to go first?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Yeah I know my raps with Bee suck, sue me! :P**

 **Remember to watch out for "The Caged Bird" on Sunday and to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see you next time!**


	77. Chapter 77: Float Like A Butterfly

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): WARNING! VERY BAD RAPS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **TO THE STORY! WHEEEEE!**

. . . .

Chapter 77: Float Like A Butterfly

. . . .

 _There was an awkward silence as the two pairs looked at each other._

 _It lasted until the taller man scratched the back of his head. "So...uh...do you guys want to go first?"_

. . . .

"Katon: Nezumi Kedama! (Fire Release: Mouse Hairball)" Yugito exclaimed as she shot a burst of blue flaming projectiles at the two intruders. "Oh jeez. Come on there's gotta be a peaceful solutions to this!" the taller of the two said as he raised a hand towards the flaming masses and simply absorbed the jutsu. Yugito's eyes widened when she saw her signature technique was negated easily. She snarled and charged her opponent. "Hisou! (Flying Claw)" she growls as long, sharp razor like claws extend from her fingertips. She lunges forward in a quick dash and slashes at the tall man in a crossing motion with her claws.

The man however simply leaps over Yugito with a quick forward flip and lands behind the blonde. Yugito tries to slash at the man with a quick spinning motion but the masked man just quickly grabs her leading writs and twists painfully. Yugito grunts in pain as she is flipped over the mans shoulder and into the ground. The man proceeds to bend her wrist in an awkward angle and places his other hand on her elbow and pushes his weight into her back with his knee. He now effectively has Yugito pinned o the ground in an arm bar, while the blonde suddenly felt the chakra she had focused into her hand seep out of her in the mans grip. She winces in pain and looks over to where Bee was simply standing there watching as she was being defeated. "A little help here Bee!" she yells at the large jinchuriki before she winces as the white haired man applies a little more pressure to the hold.

Bee shakes his head negative at her and shrugged. "Sorry little miss two, but the one who started this was you. Ya fool." he replied with a slight smirk. The white haired man let up in his hold a bit and leaned down to speak to Yugito. "Okay. I'm gonna let you go now, and you're not going to attack us, alright?" he said in a calm tone. Yugito sneered at the man. "Fuck you." she said indignantly. The man just sighed and shook his head. He looked back over to Bee and bowed his head slightly. "I guess I'll just greet you like this then. It is an honor to meet you Bee-san. I am Uzumaki Seinaru. And this is my adopted son Namikaze Naruto." the now named Seinaru said to the large rapper and nodded his head to the blonde boy.

Bee raised an eyebrow at them and shifted his weight slightly. "Man, what're you doing here today? I know you ain't here for Holiday. Sorry to make this a big deal, but ya gotta answer, ya feel?" he rapped to the two as he gave them a cautious eye. Seinaru shrugged and looked over to Naruto. "Why don't you talk to the man a little bit. Get to know a fellow Jinchuriki." he said to the blonde, which caused both Yugito and Bee to look over to the blonde boy with eyebrows raised. He raised a hand in greeting and smiled a bit. "Yo. I Kurama tells me that you guys are the Hachibi and Nibi Jinchuriki, it's nice to meet you. I am Namikaze Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." he said to the pair.

Bee smiled at the boy and walked over to him. "Yo, I'm the mighty Kirai Bee, and you're right, my partner is the Hachibi. Whee!" he rapped as he raised a fist to the blonde. Naruto smirked and bumped fists with the man. Naruto's eyes widened a bit and he shrugged. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were red instead of blue. **"Hm, seems Gyuki got himself caught, how pathetic."** Kurama said though Naruto's body. Bee smirked and was about to answer back when Yugito jumped in on the conversation. "WHAT THE HELL BEE!? THESE ARE ENEMY NIN AND YOU'RE JUST TALKING TO THE-" she yelled until she winced when Seinaru applied a little pressure to her elbow. Seinaru shook his head. "If you're not going to be civil then please remain quiet." he said to her before looking back to Bee. "Now, Bee-san. Would you be kind enough to let us use the Waterfall of Truth?" he asked in a polite manner.

Bee thought for a moment before receiving a glare from Yugito. He sighed and shook his head. "It ain't that big a deal, but I gotta do my job, ya feel? So now a gotta fight me, the might Kirai Bee!" he rapped before pulling out one of his seven blades to attack Seinaru, but was stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him, blocking his attack with Kitsune no Kiba. Bee frowned at the boy and noticed the Tanto he was using begin to glow red and quickly slash through his Supervibrato Chakra Blade. Bee backed off before Naruto could continue with the slice and observed his own blade. His brow furrowed as he looked at his broken blade and noted that it was so much broken, rather it was melted through. He discarded the useless sword and decided to not use his others in fear of them too being cup apart. Naruto pointed his blade at Bee and kept his face neutral. "Bee-san I don't want to fight you. All I want is to use the waterfall so Kurama and I can finally work together properly." he said in a calm tone.

Bee looked at them and back to Yugito. Yugito had a glare set at him, telling him to fight, but when he looked back to Naruto he knew the fight would force him to use Hachibi to his fullest. He sighed and got out of his defensive stance. "Yeah, I'd rather sit tight then start a fight. Ya can let go of miss Yugito. Let her free and she'll be watched by me, Kirai Bee. Ya fools." he rapped to the two. Naruto smiled at him and sheathed his sword and Seinaru disappeared from Yugito's back and stood next to Naruto. Yugito hurried to her feet and dashed to Bee's side and glowered the the two. "Come on Bee, we can handle these two!" she growled as her claws grew again. Bee just shook his head and paced a hand on her shoulder. "No can do little miss Two. Mister Nine is too fine. If we take him on we'd both be gone." he rapped/murmured to her to try and get her to calm down. She looked at him incredulously and sputtered. "T-There's no way...How could a run like him fight both of us!" she argued. Bee just shook hi head again and pointed at Seinaru. "Not mister Nine, Papa Bear would make things unfair. Without him here we'd be fine." he said in a calm tone. Yugito narrowed her eyes at the masked man and huffed in defeat. "Fine, but I am telling the Raikage when we get back..." she grumbled.

. . . .

After that little run in Cole let out a sigh of relief that they were able to convince the two Jinchuriki to let them use the Falls. Naruto now sat in a meditative position on the small bump of land in the pool around the water fall, facing off again with his inner darkness. Cole stood watching his son as Bee walked up next him while Yugito was content to glare at them from afar. "Yo, Mister Mask. You think the kids up to the task?" he asked. Cole shrugged his shoulders and looked back over to his son. "He's my son, I have to believe in him..." he said to the Jinchuriki. Bee smiled and raised a fist to Cole. He smirked back at him from behind his mask and bumped fists...and found himself in Bee's mindspace.

. . . .

 **"So human, would you like to explain to us about your eyes?"** the booming voice of Gyuki filled the area. Cole looked around to observe his surroundings and noticed he was in a mostly black void and had the Hachibi and Nibi on either sides of him. Cole chuckled and removed his mask. "Well it is an honor to be able to speak to the both of you, Gyuki, Matatabi." he said with a bow to the two Bijuu. They were both startled and and narrowed their eyes at the human before them. **"Tell me, how do you know ourrr names?"** Matatabi purred as she lowered her head to the Rinnegan bearer. Gyuki hummed to himself and scratched what seemed to be his chin. **"He really does have fathers eyes..."** he mumbled to himself.

Cole smirked at the two and dipped into a even deeper bow. "I know many things, Matatabi, Gyuki. I know these things for I am the Oracle of Six Paths, and I bring prophecy and instruction from your father himself. For I am the one he passed his chakra onto."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **MY GOD I AM SORRY FOR MY HORRIBLE RAPPING SENSE! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Remember to check out "The Caged Bird" Tomorrow! AND TO REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	78. Chapter 78: It's Time! Naruto vs Kurama!

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): What up guys! My hype right now is just breaking through the roof! You wanna know why? Because this is the first chapter of Naruto vs Kurama? NO! Because I just published "The Caged Bird" this morning! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT'S GREAT!**

 **Anyway,**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 78: It's Time! Naruto vs Kurama!

. . . .

 _Cole smirked at the two and dipped into a even deeper bow. "I know many things, Matatabi, Gyuki. I know these things for I am the Oracle of Six Paths, and I bring prophecy and instruction from your father himself. For I am the one he passed his chakra onto."_

. . . .

Naruto sat in front of the Waterfall of truth with his eyes closed and his breathing methodical and slow. He could hear all of the sounds of the forest around him. The crashing of the fall, the chirping of birds, the sounds of insects, and the sound of the wind breezing by. He sat there in content until they stopped. The sounds disappeared leaving nothing but the waterfall. Even the wind halted a Naruto opened his eyes.

Cerulean met red for not the first time as Naruto looked into the waterfall. "Hm, what'd you want?" Dark Naruto said lazily as he walked out from behind the waterfall. His right eye was red with a black sclera. But his left eye looked normal, cerulean blue shining proudly against the whites of his eyes. Naruto smiled at his counter part and offered him a space to sit. "Its been a while, huh? Why don't we talk for a little while?" he said happily. Dark Naruto snorted as he sat across from his lighter self. "I'm you remember? What could we possibly have to talk about?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "I dunno? You are supposed to be my inner self. So, anything I'm hiding from myself?" he asked curiously.

Dark Naruto shrugged and thought for a moment. "Other than the fact you are terrified of facing off against Kurama, I can't really think of much." he said with a nonchalant tone. Naruto laughed for a second and shook his head. "Me, scare of Kurama? Huh...I guess that's what I've been feeling ever since we arrived..." he said to himself his hand unconsciously gripped his arm. He looked down to his hands and chuckled dryly. "Look at that...I'm even shaking..."

Dark Naruto smiled slightly and closed his eyes. "It's alright to be afraid. I mean, we're about to face off against a freaking Bijuu. I think that calls for a safe amount of fear." he said with a shrug. They looked at each other in the eye before they started to laugh. When they finally stopped they sat in silence for what felt like eternity.

The first to break the silence was Dark Naruto. He brought up his fist to the original and smirked at him. "Show him who's boss, alright?" he said with a cockiness that seemed to lift he original's spirits about facing off against the most powerful demon in the world. Naruto returned his darker self's smirk and bumped fists. "Will do brother." he said to him.

Dark Naruto smiled a genuine smile and nodded his head. "Its been real...brother." he said as his one dark eye faded into the blue and white of the original. His body then began to turn to dust and be blown away by a false wind that seemed to scatter his ashes across the island.

Before Naruto faded from the mindscape he was in he looked to where to wind had taken his darker self and smiled sadly. "Don't worry...I'll win this fight. For you, for Hinata, for everyone. I refuse to lose no matter what. And I never go back on my word. That is my Nindou after all." he said as he clenched his hands into fists. As his trembling finally stopped.

. . . .

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found himself back in reality. He slowly stood up from his sitting position and turned around. He saw his father and Bee smiling at him. Naruto smirked at the two of them and held a thumbs up. "That wasn't too hard." he said with a confidant smirk. Cole nodded to his son and smiled. Bee smirked and started to say something before Yugito held a claw up to his throat and looked him in the eye. "Rap. One more time. And I swear I'll gut you." she said as she gave him a death glare that made both Naruto and Cole shake in fear. Bee's dark skin paled a few shades before he nodded. He gave a shaky smile to Naruto and held a thumbs up. "G-Good job..." he congratulated, trying to keep his knees from shaking.

Naruto tried to hide his laugh when he saw how Bee acted but he let a slight snicker out and instantly shut up when Yugito leveled her glare at him. "Just hurry up and do what you two came here to do. The sooner you finish whatever it is you want to do the sooner I can get away from this idiot." she huffed and walked away from the group. Naruto and Cole gulped and turned back towards the waterfall. "I think she has a point Naruto! Come on and follow me!" Cole said quickly as he walked towards the water fall. Naruto quickly followed him and Bee followed just after the blonde.

When they went though the waterfall Naruto's eyes widened in wonder. The room was massive! There were waterfalls flowing from the walls and several statues sat along the path to a large door at the other end of the room. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the statues though. It seemed that every single one had its head cut clean off. He looked around and saw a massive tile painting of the Hachibi. "Wow..." he breathed. Cole chuckled and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Welcome, to the Bijuu Temple." he said as he lead his son to the door on the other end of the room.

There at the end of the room next to the door was a large head of some form of beast with its mouth open. Cole pointed to the beast and looked at his son. "Look inside its mouth. But be careful, if you have any darkness left in your heart it will bite your head off. So, good luck." he said with a smirk hidden by his mask. Naruto gulped and slowly walked over to the statue head. Bee and Cole were both fighting off a laugh to the best of their ability as they watched the tentative look on Naruto's face. The blonde slowly put his head into the statues mouth and...sweatdropped when he realized the part of it biting his head off was a joke. There was a switch inside the mouth that he flipped causing the door next to them to open. He took his head out of the statue and gave his father and Bee a dry look. "You guys aren't funny." he deadpanned. Cole and Bee finally broke and started laughing at Naruto's cold stare.

Once they got themselves under control Cole sighed and looked into the door. "Alright Naruto, lets go inside so we can begin." he said in a serious tone. Naruto nodded, with determination in his eyes, and followed his father into the brightly lit room.

Inside the room was nothing but a white and yellow void. Naruto gaped at the seemingly endless room as he looked around to see no walls, no ceiling, and no floor. He turned to his father and saw both him and Bee sitting across from Naruto. "Come son, sit. There are some things I need to explain before you challenge Kurama." Cole said to his son. Naruto nodded and sat with the two older men.

"Bee-san has agreed to assist you in your battle against Kurama, but he can only help so much before he is pushed out of your mind. I will also be there for assistance, but like Bee-san, I will only be could for a few quick defensive moves. Now, before you go in, you'll need to know what to do. The first thing you'll have to do is unlock your seal, which is something I can do for you. But, while you are fighting Kurama, you must weaken him enough so you can latch onto his chakra and forcibly take it from him. But be careful, if he has enough strength left his will will crush you and take you over. Do you understand what you need to do?" he explained to his son. Naruto nodded with a confident smirk. Cole and Bee smirked back at him and raised their fists. "Alright! Teach that fool a lesson, ya fool!" Bee said to Naruto. The blondes smirk widened as he brought both of his fists up to meet Cole and Bees. And like that he was in his mindscape.

. . . .

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kurama's cage. The mindscape was no longer the mountain top cave, and was now back to the dark sewer it was before. He looked up to see Kurama looking at him, a fire in his eyes. **"So, Kit. You feel that you are ready to take me on? Well, I won't be holding back so you better prepare yourself."** Kurama growled in challenge to his host.

Naruto smirked at the fox and let his father into his mind. Cole rose from the ground until his torso was above the ground. His hand press against Naruto's seal and twisted, unlocking the cage that Kurama sat behind. Cole sank back into the ground and disappeared from the mindscape right as Kurama burst out from his cage.

 **"Let us fight for control! HUMAN!"**

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **GUYS! "The Caged Bird" is up! GO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see you next time!**


	79. Chapter 79: Strength Of Nine Tails

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Omg the feedback I got on "The Caged Bird"'s first day was AWESOME! You guys rock and I think you have deserved a good action filled chapter.**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 79: Strength Of Nine Tails

. . . .

 _Naruto smirked at the fox and let his father into his mind. Cole rose from the ground until his torso was above the ground. His hand press against Naruto's seal and twisted, unlocking the cage that Kurama sat behind. Cole sank back into the ground and disappeared from the mindscape right as Kurama burst out from his cage._

 _ **"Let us fight for control! HUMAN!"**_

. . . .

Kurama burst from his cage as soon as the lock was removed. Using speeds that seemed unreal for a being of his size he dashed towards the blonde and raised a massive claw sharpened paw. He roared as he brought down his claws in a quick slash towards the boy and slammed the ground causing the entire room to shake and for the ground to crater. However, Kurama growled in frustration as he felt he had missed.

And miss he did. Just before Kurama's paw smashed the area he was in, Naruto threw a Hiraishin kunai into the air, past the massive paw. He flashed to the blade just before Kurama made contact with the ground and dodged the powerful attack. He grabbed the kunai out of the air with and threw it even higher into the air. As soon as it reached its apex he flashed to it and looked down towards the massive Demon below him. He used his manipulation of the mindscape to keep him from falling out of the air and threw the kunai towards the fox. "Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled and the single Hiraishin kunai turned into a thousand.

Kurama used a swipe of his tail to deflect the rain of steel causing the kunai to all scatter around the room. Naruto smirked before manipulating the mindscapes gravity to send him towards one of the walls. When he landed however, he didn't have much time to do what he intended as he saw three massive tails swing towards him. Naruto cursed under his breath and flashed to one of his many kunai. He ended up on the far side of the room in Kurama's blind spot. He grabbed the kunai he flashed to and threw it high above the demons head. Once it got to his desired location he flashed to it and threw the kunai down towards Kurama's head while forming a Rasengan in his hand. Once it was close enough he flashed to the kunai and plowed the orb of pure chakra into Kurama's skull.

Kurama howled in pain but simply brought one his tails up to bat away the boy on his head. Just before the tail made contact the boy flashed to another of his hundreds of kunai. "Dammit, no effect..." Naruto cursed to himself as he contemplated what he could do next. Sure the Rasengan hurt the fox like a bitch, but it didn't do enough lasting damage to be very effective. Naruto pulled a few kunai out of the ground and flashed himself back into the air. While dodging around various swipes from Kurama's tail and the occasional vacuum of air caused by them, he threw his kunia into the four walls of the room and one in the ceiling as well. He finally flashed back down to the ground and started thinking of a way to distract the fox long enough for his plan to work. He smirked when an idea came to mind. Wordlessly he created fifty clones of himself and they set a perimeter around the fox. Kurama sneered at the boy, wondering what he was planning. Then, all at once, the clones threw Hiraishin kunai at him from all angles and used Kunai Kagebunshin to make it a proverbial cage of sharp steel flying towards him. Kurama had no way of deflecting all of it and just curled his tailed around himself to act as a shield. But it didn't do much as the original Naruto finished running threw hand signs and threw a single kunai into the air. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)" Naruto roared as he let loose a torrent of flame towards the kunai in the air. Once the kunai touched the flame it began to absorb it and redirect the flame through all the other kunai surrounding the fox. "Fuinjutsu: Hiraishin-Enkei! (Sealing style: Flying Thunder God - Flame Connection)" The blonde yelled as fire erupted all around Kurama, roasting the fox from all angles.

Naruto smirked but knew he needed to hurry with his follow up attack. Just as he finished with his next round of hand signs Kurama thrashes all of his tails out from around him, knocking away the fire and dispelling all of the clones with a mighty roar. Naruto was forced to brace himself as he brandished a scroll from his belt. He quickly unrolled the scroll to reveal a extremely intricate seal surrounding a large circle with the word 'Raiton' inscribed in the middle of it. Naruto placed the Hiraishin kunai in the circle and channeled chakra into the seal. Once Kurama rebounded from the pain the fire had created he looked around to see Naruto charging chakra into a seal. The demon took a quick inward breath as he realized what the blonde was doing.

"Fuinjutsu: Hiraishin-Jinrai! (Sealing Style: Flying Thunder God - Thunderclap)" the blonde roared as lightning chakra was unleashed from the seal and into the kunai. The kunai absorbed the lighting and transferred it to the four kunai in the walls. Once they were charged the lightning was sent out of the four kunai and into the kunai in the ceiling. Once the four beams of electricity it crashed downward, directly into Kurama's back. The beast howled loudly in pain as Naruto kept transferring chakra into lighting and keeping the lighting bolt a continuous strike of electricity. "RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared as he pumped even more chakra into the seal.

The bolt of lightning striking Kurama intensified in power as it continued to shock and burn the demon. Kurama's howls of pain soon faded as the fox was knocked unconscious. As soon as the fox slumped to the ground Naruto released the jutsu and panted heavily from the effort it had required. The seal actively turned his normal chakra into Raiton chakra and channeled it into the kunai at a continuous pace. As long as he had his hands placed to the seal it would sap him of chakra until he was dry. Even with his reserves this was intensive and a 'last resort' jutsu. He stood shakily and walked over to one of Kurama's tails. He placed his hands on the red fur and latched his chakra onto the demons.

With a heavy pull Naruto began to rip free the demons chakra. But as soon as he connected to the fox he felt it. The hatred. The anger. The utter sadness that Kurama had within his heart. It was nearly enough to bring Naruto to his knees as the voices pounded in his mind. 'Monster!' 'Demon!' 'Beast!' 'Destroy it!' 'Use it as a weapon!' 'Seal it away!' 'Hate!' 'Hate!' 'HATE!'

The voices pounded in Naruto's mind as he pulled Kurama's chakra free. He let loose a scream of pain from the voices and images that rolled through his mind. He soon realized he was looking not into Kurama's thoughts, but into his memories. So many people with hate towards a single being. He saw Kurama's younger self, tortured and cursed by Humans for as long as the demon could remember. Used in war, abused for his strength. As Naruto strode through the darkness of Kurama's memories, he finally saw it. The smallest hint of light within the vast darkness. It was small, almost flickering out of existence, but Naruto had found it.

Kurama's happiness.

He looked into the light as soothing voices and calm memories drowned out the hatred of before. 'Kurama!' 'Brother!' 'Kurama-kun!' the voices said in happy and calm tones. The images that passed through Naruto's mind were those of Kurama with his sibling Bijuu. They were all extremely small compared to their current size, and all had child like features to them. Then an elderly voice cut into their fun. 'Come my children, I have a story to tell.' the voice called in a peaceful and kind tone. all of the Bijuu gathered around a elderly man while happily exclaiming 'Father!'

The old man smiled at the Bijuu as they sat with him. The elderly man had strange grey skin and odd horn like protrusions on his forehead. He stood with a long Shokujou and had grey spiky hair and a long grey beard. 'My Children. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuuki, Kurama...I have seen a vision of the future.' he said to the gathered Bijuu. 'Really Father!' a hyper Shukaku, practically bouncing in his spot. Kurama snapped at the sandy Tanuki and growled. 'Calm down and let Father speak!' he growled in, funny enough, a high pitched tone that showed how young the fox was.

The elderly man laughed a hearty laugh at the antics of his children and sighed. 'Now, now, Kurama. There is no need for that. The vision I saw was of my replacement.' he said with a sad smile. All of the gathered Bijuu gasped at the man and started talking frantically. 'You can't go Father!' 'Father what do you mean!' 'No one can replace you Father' the Bijuu cried to their creator. The man's smile only grew from the heart felt pleas of his children. 'Now, now. I may be a Sage, but I am still human. And quite an old one at that. Now, the person I saw is a young man, with Golden hair like the son and blue eyes like the sky. He will be the one to bring you all together again my children.' he said to the Bijuu.

All of the gathered Chakra constructs were crying for their Father. Until Kurama asked the hanging question. 'Who is this man Father?' he asked as a few tears fell from his saddened eyes. The old man took a long breath and smiled happily, finally opening his squinted eye enough for Naruto to see the rippled pattern of the Rinnegan.

'His name, is Uzumaki Naruto.'

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Shout out to ZeroKaze for some of the Jutsu Names that I used, and will be using in the future, you're awesome :D**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And if you haven't already, go check out "The Caged Bird"! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	80. Chapter 80: Fall of a Sage

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): . ! WE'RE AT CHAPTER 80! HOLY SHIT! WHY IS THIS STORY SO LONG!?**

 **...oh yeah...I have no sense of pacing...yeah...**

 **BUT CHAPTER 80! XD**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 80: Fall of a Sage, Rise of a Child

. . . .

 _All of the gathered Chakra constructs were crying for their Father. Until Kurama asked the hanging question. 'Who is this man Father?' he asked as a few tears fell from his saddened eyes. The old man took a long breath and smiled happily, finally opening his squinted eye enough for Naruto to see the rippled pattern of the Rinnegan._

 _'His name, is Uzumaki Naruto.'_

 _. . . ._

The vision shifted to a massive forest in the middle of the night. All was quiet, save for a small rumbling sound far off in the distance. The wind blew gently across the tops of the trees, causing them to bend slightly and the round of leaves in the wind cut through the air softly. All the while the rumbling sound grew slightly louder. The quiet booms started to sound at a even pace, continuing to gain in volume until...

'BOOOOOOMMMMM!'

The area of the forest exploded into chaos as a massive wooden dragon tore apart the landscape, trying to wrap itself around a massive nine tailed fox covered in blue flaming armor. The fox drew a sword made of blue flames and fended off the wooden dragon until it was knocked back by a massive wooden golem. A voice called from atop the fox calling in a hysteric laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHA! COME HASHIRAMA! FIGHT ME! KILL ME! LET US DANCE TILL WE DIE!" the voice cackled from upon the foxes skull. He was Uchiha Madara, outfitted in his red armor, Mangekyou Sharingan blazing.

"MADARA!" a second voice called. This voice came from the head of the golem. Senju Hashirama stood atop the massive golem, a scowl set into his face as he looked at his once friend and now enemy. "YOU DIE HERE!" he yelled in fury as his golem charges the armored fox. Madara cackles in deranged glee as the fox leaps into action against the golem.

But before the two massive beings clashed the vision changed again.

It shifted again to another forested area, but instead of looking over the entire forest all that could be seen was a small clearing. The quiet night air was filled with the clash of steel and the sound of battle. The sounds grew louder, explosions could be heard and shouts of jutsu were roared into the quiet night air. Two figures appeared in the forest clearing, facing each other, covered in woulds, were Orochimaru and Jiraiya. The two former friends, turned enemies, were panting in exhaustion as they stared each other down, preparing for round two.

"Orochimaru! Why!? Why would you betray Konoha and preform such atrocities to the people you were sworn to protect!?" Jiraiya yelled, sadness thick in his voice. He held his left arm, which was clearly broken and facing the wrong direction. He looked at his friend with a sadness that only betrayal could bring. Orochimaru wasn't fairing any better. He had a massive gash across the front of his chest that reached around his sides. He was doubled over, staring down Jiraiya with a scowl. "You call my research atrocities!?" he yelled back at the white haired man. "Everything I have done has been to protect Konoha! So what if some of my experiments seemed a little grotesque! If I was allowed to continue Konoha would be by far the strongest nation in the world and would never have to fear war again! There would finally be peace!" he yelled in annoyance.

Jiraiya grimaced at the pain in his arm and shook his head at his friend. "Not at the cost of innocent lives! The peace you speak of is nothing but rule by fear! The deaths caused in the process would only spur the cycle of hatred on even further! Whenever one of these experiments of yours kill someone, their loved ones will learn hate! They will search out the killer and try to avenge them! Hatred and fear only bring more hatred and fear! Why can't you understand this!?" Jiraiya cried out, trying to show reason and voice his ideals to keep from losing his friend for good.

Orochimaru just snarled and crouched down, ready to pounce. "You fool! I have had enough of this! I will kill you here and now before you can stop me!" he hissed as he pounced towards the Toad Sannin.

But again, before the two could clash, the vision changed.

Again, in a forest at night, things were quiet. But only for a moment. Loud explosions rang throughout the forest as trees were blown aside. Water jutsu carved into the earth causing dirt and trees alike to be sent into the air. In a large clearing stood two teenagers, surrounded by what seemed like a small army of Kiri Anbu shinobi. An explosion rocked the earth, forming a cloud of smoke over the two teens. And when the smoke cleared, an all too familiar sound of thousands of chirping birds rang out through the field. One of the teens, a silver haired boy with a scar over his left eye, had pierced the heart of the girl that was next to him with a jutsu only known as the Chidori. The girl slumped forward, and the boy who could only be Hatake Kakashi, caught her in his free arm. She muttered a single word to the boy before she fell back and off of his arm. "K-Kakashi..." she said as blood spilled from her mouth. And then she fell, dead on the ground. A look of shock marring her face.

Kakashi shed a single tear before he too, slumped forward and fell unconscious. There was silence for but a moment before curses were said by the surrounding shinobi. They were about to move in to finish the job on the unconscious boy, but were interrupted by a single, blood chilling yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a voice roared in unimaginable pain and fury. All of the gathered shinobi turned to where the voice came from to see a single person, covered in a strange white spiraling exoskeleton, panting in unadulterated rage. One of the gathered shinobi scoffed and tried to hit the new comer with a hail of Shuriken, only for the projectiles to faze right through the boy and hit the tree behind him. The boy growled and charged the man. And from there on, was nothing but a bloody massacre. The boy fazed through every attack sent at him as he tore his enemies apart. Using a strange wood jutsu, massive spike like trees formed from his body, skewering every one of the shinobi.

The boy stood at the base of the trees, standing in a pool of blood. He slowly walks over to the girl and picks her up. The spiral like exoskeleton opens up just enough for his face to be visible. The boy was a scared and shock, Uchiha Obito. He gently reaches down to the girl, Nohara Rin, and holds her in his arms. He begins to weep as the vision fades.

The are is black. Black like a void, the only thing inside, was a voice. The voice of the old man. 'Naruto, you are this worlds only hope. It is up to you to end the cycle of hatred, and put my sons souls to rest...' the voice faded as several images flashed through Naruto's mind.

The face of the old man. Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

The face of a man with strange spiraling eyes and the image of a crescent moon behind him. Naruto had never heard of this man, but somehow knew his name. Otsutsuki Indra.

The next face, was somewhat familiar, and had the image of the sun. But Naruto knew he had never met him, but again, he knew his name. Otsutsuki Asura.

The next face was the mad grin of Uchiha Madara.

Then the calm and tranquil smirk of Senju Hashirama.

The sinister smile of Orochimaru.

And then the lecherous smile of Jiraiya.

The crying face of a younger Hatake Kakashi.

And the fury driven scowl of a young Uchiha Obito.

The happy and aloof smile of his father. Uzumaki Seinaru, the Oracle.

And then, the feral grin of Kurama.

And finally there was his own face. Set into his trade mark grin, with his eyes squinted and his whisker marks stretched out, making him appear to look like a fox.

But after a moment the image changed to a strange image. It looked like eyes, they were pure white, like glowing pearls in the dark. The Byakugan. But then, above the eye, appeared a third eye. This eye looked like the Rinnegan, but had nine tomoe from the Sharingan laced within its ripples. The eye turned red as the Byakugan eyes scowled at Naruto. And then a blood curdling laugh echoed throughout the void as a single name appeared in Naruto's mind.

Kaguya.

And like that, Naruto's eyes snapped open from his vision.

. . . .

When he looked around, he could see a thin and sickly looking Kurama, laying on the ground, watching Naruto with curious anticipation. Naruto looked down to himself and gasped at what he saw.

Instead of there being an intricate seal forming on his skin as the golden light flickered in and out. The seal turned into a pattern, spreading out from his stomach to his arms and legs, with what looked like the Rikudou Sennins necklace tattooed around his neck on his collar bone. The golden light was solid and burning off his skin like a continuous fire as Naruto observed the change to his form. He turned his awed gaze to Kurama, expecting a answer.

The old fox smirked at the boy and nodded. **"Congratulations Kit, you are now in full control of my chakra."**

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Yeah I know short chapter, but whatever, some heavy stuff happened in it.**

 **And, am I the only one, or is anyone else addicted to listening to the Bijuu Naming song? The other day I was all like, "You know what!? Imma go and listen to this song like, fifty baggilion times!"...yeeeeaahhh...I'm weird...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	81. Chapter 81: Rise of Darkness

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Well well well...it's Wednesday and were on chapter 81 of the Oracle and The Caged Bird Chapter 2 is currently at...7847 words and will be updated on Sunday. :D**

 **Been a good week so far, yay. But enough about things and stuff,**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 81: Rise of Darkness

. . . .

 _The old fox smirked at the boy and nodded._ _ **"Congratulations Kit, you are now in full control of my chakra."**_

. . . .

. . . .Konoha. . . .

. . . .

"Come on Sasuke! You can do better than that!" Kakashi taunted as he sent Sasuke skidding away with a well placed kick to the gut. The silver haired Jonin was finally let out of the hospital after a few days with Tsunade tending to him and he was ready to get back to training. His fight with Itachi showed that, even though he hadn't stopped training since he left the Anbu, he needed to keep pushing himself to be able to protect the ones closest to him. And right now, he was trying to get them to be able to defend themselves. Ever since he was let out of the hospital he had Sasuke sparring against him everyday, trying to nitpick on his taijutsu form as much as possible to make him down right perfect.

After Kakashi saw that both Sasuke and Sakura lose in the preliminaries of the Third Exam, he made a mental note to focus on their training more, and not just focusing on teamwork and missions. In fact, Team Seven hadn't been on any missions in three days. For the most part it was because they spent everyday training till they couldn't walk anymore, but they were also waiting for some paper work to go through the system so they could get a new member to the team, since Naruto was promoted, leaving Kakashi with only two of his cute little Genin left. It was almost enough to bring the man to tears seeing his cute little Genin become a bad ass Jonin Elite...almost. Those tears were kept for later when his entire team made it to Jonin. It was his goal to make this team work, no matter the cost. He would NOT allow for another Team Seven Tragedy to occur in his lifetime, and hopefully, for several generations down the line.

He had his nose in his book as Sasuke tried to bring a quick hooking kick towards his mid section. Kakashi just showed off a bit of his flexibility and bent backwards at a near 90 degree angle and effortlessly avoided the attack, all while keeping his eye on his book. Sasuke however just dropped to the ground and did a quick leg sweep which forced the Jonin to jump into the air, which made Sasuke smirk. He pirouetted on his base foot with a quick spin and made a near completely vertical horse kick straight up at the Joni. Kakashi simply countered by catching the kick with his hand and balanced on the Uchiha's foot. He used Sasuke like a spring board and flipped over the raven haired boy and landed with his back towards him. Sasuke growled and charged his Sensei, while holding kunai in each hand.

While Sasuke and Kakashi...'Sparred'. A clone of Kakashi had Sakura a little ways away teaching her a new Genjutsu. "Okay Sakura. This technique is called Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing). It's a D-rank Genjutsu that causes the victim to witness their worst fears." he told the pinkette. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "That actually sound very useful. But why is it D-rank if it can do something like that?" she asked her Jonin Sensei. Kakashi sighed a bit and put his book away. "Well Sakura. Since I am creating your worst fears, and they are coming out of nowhere. Do you think an enemy shinobi won't suspect somethings up and dispel it? Narakumi is best for quick distractions or for use on thugs and low level shinobi. Any ninja worth their salt would dispel it sooner than it could effect them. Which makes this makes this a very good starting point for you." he said with an eye smile. "But before you learn a Genjutsu, you must know what it's like to be inside of it-" he started saying before an explosion rocked the area behind them. Sakura whipped her head around to see Sasuke's torso slide across the ground and stopping at her feet.

She stood there in shock. Eyes bulging when she noticed only half of her 'Sasuke-kun' was sitting there, pouring blood out of where the explosion blew him in half. After a second Sasuke tried to choke out some words before blood spurted out of his mouth and he died. Sakura had tears streaming down her eyes as she started to shake. "N...nnnnnnoooooooOOOOOOO!" she screamed till her throat was raw. And like that, she fainted.

Kakashi watched as the pink haired girl he placed in a simple Genjutsu faint and sighed. "This is going to be a LONG day..."

. . . .

"Hmmm...Interesting..." a man with a deep voice said as he watched Team Seven from afar. "It seems Naruto is not there..." he continued to himself. "Zentsu." he commanded to no one in the area. After a moment someone stated to rise up from the ground. He had green hair and strange appendages that made him look like a mutated Venus Flytrap. But what was strangest about this person, was that he was actually two people. A white half, and a black half. "You are correct, **Naruto isn't in the village.** And so is his daddy. It seems like **they had a mission.** " the strange creature said in two different voices. The man nodded his head slowly and turned around, his one red eye glowing out of the single eye hole in his orange spiral mask. "Alright then. I believe it may be a little early, but this will be our key to victory. It's time to enact plan Legacy." he said as he began to disappear through what looked to be a vortex. "Yes Tobi- **sama.** "

. . . .

"Urrrgggghhhh..." Sasuke groaned as he walked into his house. "I'm back..." he quietly called to the empty home. He slowly walked through the dust covered living room and up the stairs to his room. The first thing he does when he walks in is collapse onto his bed letting out another loud groan. "Jeez...MY body is killing me...I know I used to work hard but this is some next level shit..." he said to himself. He scowled at himself for complaining...and for talking to himself. It had turned into a habit for the raven haired boy to start speaking like there was actually someone listening once he got home. He knew of course there was no one there, but it just felt like if he let his voice carry through the empty halls that it would take the edge off the silence of the entire compound...which it didn't. If anything it just made it worse. Hearing his own voice carry through the house, and not hearing a response, made him feel even more alone.

He shook his head and growled lightly as he flopped his face down into his pillow. He huffed and laid there for a few minutes before his stomach growled at him. He'd growl back, but then he thought he might actually be insane if he did that. With a pained grunt he got off of his bed and walked over to the small ice chest in his closet and pulled out a frozen meal that he saved from the last time he had gone out for dinner. He then reached under his bed and pulled out the portable stove from under it. With a quick low level Katon jutsu he thawed out the food and set it in a pot over the stove. While his food cooked he pulled out a wet stone and went to sharpen his kunai and shuriken.

Now. Not most people have an ice chest and stove in their rooms, but Sasuke didn't care. He felt secure in his room. Like...the silence, and memories of his family couldn't reach him from the rest of the house. That's why he never stayed in the rest of the house. He didn't even bother to clean it...mainly because just being in the house and not in his room for too long brought back memories. Memories that would most likely haunt his nightmares for the night. So, he decided to make his room into an apartment of sorts. It already had an adjoining bathroom, so with his ice chest and stove he never needed to leave and go to the rest of the house.

Once his food was ready he put his weapons down and pulled out one of the paper plates he had and used a plastic fork to fill his plate. Before he started to eat he scowled and looked over to his window. "So, you gonna tell me why you're here watching me eat?" he growled over to the window. He heard a light chuckle and saw a man in a orange mask walk into view from outside the window. "Good job at spotting me there Sasuke. You seem lonely, mind if I join you?" the man asked in a calm tone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man. "Who are you?" he asked. The man had a strange aura about him. He didn't know what it was, but it was...familiar. The man chuckled and opened the window. He slung a leg over the sill but stopped when a kunai hit the wall next to him. "I'll ask you again. Who. Are. You?" Sasuke asked as he brandished another kunai. He man held up his hands showing he meant no harm. "Now now Sasuke. I think you shouldn't be violent. Especially towards family." he said as the single eye hole glowed red. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the spinning tomoe of a Sharingan in the the hole. Sasuke's hand began to tremble lightly as his hand tightened on his kunai.

"W-w-who A-are you?" Sasuke asked again, this time more in fear and anxiety than rage like before. The man only chuckled as he swung his other leg over the sill so he was in a sitting position facing Sasuke. "Well Sasuke, I've had a lot a names in my day. But my most prominent would have to be, Uchiha Madara." he said to the raven haired boy. Sasuke's eyes widened even further. He was a loss for words as he looked at the man before him in shock. "And what if I could help you kill that traitorous brother of yours?" he said in a dark tone. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his shaking passed. He looked at the man for a moment before a wicked grin grew on his face.

"Go on..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see you next time!**


	82. Chapter 82: The Return Of Bad News

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Can't wait for Friday...Dunno why though, but what the hell. It's still Thursday and that makes me sad... :'(**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 82: The Return Of Bad News

. . . .

 _"Go on..."_

. . . .

"UUURRRAAAAHHH!" Naruto roared as he shot off another Bijuu Dama into the empty expanses of the training field. The explosion happened what seemed to be miles away, but the shock wave could still be felt as it made both Bee and Cole brace themselves. "Hey yo! You've gotten better at that bro! You even added some kick to that trick!" Bee rapped in congratulations to the blond, who responded with doubling over while his cloak faded. He was breathing hard for a few seconds before he caught his breath enough to speak. "Yeah...I was able to...increase the speed...I make them at...but...Three is my limit...before I'm drained..." he said between deep breaths.

Cole smiled at his son and patted him on the back. "Hey, it's a lot better than before though. You used to only be able to use one and then you were done...was that any good Bee?" he said to the rapping shinobi. The man just shook his head and gave him a thumbs down. Cole hung his head in defeat when Bee said his rhyme wasn't any good. "Darn..." he mumbled.

Naruto smirked a him and chuckled a bit. The blond raised a fist to Bee and his fellow blond bumped it. "Nobody raps like me! The almighty Kiria Bee! WHEEE!" he rapped as he thrust a hand up in the air with his fingers looking like horns. Cole sweatdropped at the man and sighed. "Well anyway, Naruto. You can keep working on the Bijuu Dama tomorrow. Once you get your chakra levels back up to snuff I want you working on your Taijutsu in that form and try to get used to the speed boost. There are going to be enemies that can keep up with you so you'll need to do something other than just crashing into them." Cole ordered the blond. Naruto groaned a bit before nodding. "Hai Sensei." he said in a dejected tone.

Cole laughed at him and nudged him towards the door. "Come on, lets get some lunch." he said to the blond as they walked out of the glowing chamber. As soon as Naruto's foot crossed the threshold of the chamber doors a plume of smoke appeared next to him. "Finally! Where the heck were you! I've got a message for ya!" Gamakichi said as he appeared next to Naruto. Cole raised an eyebrow and Bee looked confused at the toad. "What's up Kichi?" Naruto asked the toad. Gamakichi shrugged and took the scroll he had off his back and tossed it to Cole. "I dunno. I was just told to deliver this to Oracle-sama by Jiraiya-sama. By the way, you got any snacks?" the little red toad asked, letting his gluttony show. Cole chuckled at the toad. "We were just about to get some lunch..." he said as he started to read the scroll. But then he stopped as his eyes widened from behind his mask. His grip on the scroll tightened until the paper nearly ripped. Naruto saw his father tense and got a bad feeling in his stomach. "Dad? What's up, what's it say?" he asked in a worried tone. Cole's hands erupted into fire as he burnt the scroll to ash. "Naruto." he said sternly, Oracle mentality set in place. "Hiraishin us back to Konoha, now." he ordered. Naruto flinched at his fathers tone and quickly nodded. He turned to Bee and fist bumped him one final time. "See ya around Bee," he said quickly as he grabbed his fathers arm and Gamakichi jumped onto his shoulder. As soon as he made contact the three of them all flashed out of the chamber in a yellow light.

. . . .

. . . .Konoha. . . .

. . . .

Tsunade sitting at her desk, resting her face in her hands as she rubbed her temples in complete rage. It was then a bright flash of yellow light appeared in the office and she heard a shout. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE HAS ABANDONED THE VILLAGE!" her adviser Uzumaki Seinaru shouted as he and Naruto Hiraishin'd into the room. Naruto's eyes bulged when he heard this and wheeled on Tsunade. "WHAT!?" he yelled in confused surprise. Tsunade growled and slammed her hand on her desk...smashing it. "ENOUGH YELLING!" she roared at the two. Cole and Naruto leaned back away from her fury and tried to calm themselves.

Tsunade huffed angrily as she sat down behind her now destroyed desk. "Yes, it's true. Sometime last night Sasuke slipped out of the village without anyone seeing him. He even left a note." she said as she passed a piece of paper over to Cole. He took a quick read over it and scowled angrily. He should have known. He began to growl as he handed it over to Naruto. The blond quickly snatched the note out of his fathers hands and started reading.

 _"It's time I take revenge for my family. Only I can right Itachi's sins and this is a matter of the Uchiha Clan. If you come after me and try to stop me, I will retaliate. I will not return until Uchiha Itachi is dead, by my hands. And even if you try to find me, you won't. My new friend has a way of escaping from anyone._

 _-The_ _Survivors"_

Naruto's eyes burrowed as he read the letter and caught a faint sent of someone he didn't recognize. Naruto looked closer at the end of the letter. "The Survivors...The Survivors?" Naruto said in confusion. "There is more than one?" he asked, almost beginning to freak out. Cole nodded and snarled. "There is one other that is still alive...But I had no idea he would act this early...This isn't right..." he said as he clenched his hands into fists, tight enough to draw blood from his palm. Tsunade looked at him questioningly. "Who is the survivor?" she asked sternly.

Cole breathed a slow outward breath to calm his nerves. "I won't say his real name, for that could provide to be dangerous intelligence that neither of you need to know yet." he said to the two of them. Tsunade was about to start yelling before Cole held up a hand to silence her. "I will not tell you because of my duty as Oracle. I have certain information that must be revealed at certain times, I can't just start telling you everything that'll happen in the future or the timeline will change and I won't know what's going on anymore. Like it just has. Originally, Sasuke fell to the power of the Curse Mark and became Orochimaru's pawn, until he killed him in about three years time. But, with the perfect sealing of the Mark, and the loss of most of Orochimaru's men, that didn't happen...now something completely worse has happened." he said gravely. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "So you mean you don't know what will happen from here on?" she asked in shock.

Cole nodded. "This is all new to me. This man wasn't suppose to surface for another three years. He likes to go by the name Tobi. And he also flaunts himself as being Uchiha Madara. But those aren't his real names, and I won't tell you what it is either." Cole the two of them. "But," he said. "The man is just about as dangerous as Madara. With his Sharingan he can teleport anywhere he has ever been to before. And, it damn near makes him impossible to hit, since he just fazes through all of the attacks sent at him." Cole explained. When Cole said this Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. _"Obito..."_ the boy thought, remembering the boy from his visions. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "So, what now?" she asked, fatigue from what has been happening finally catching up to her.

Cole sighed deeply. "Nothing...there is nothing we can do to get Sasuke back. This man has a way of _slipping_ through anything, be it defenses, spies, attacks, even other dimensions. We won't find them, unless they want to be found." he said to her in a defeated tone. He sighed before his eyes began to narrow. "What is the date today?" he asked slowly. Tsunade groaned and replied. "July the eighth, why?" she asked.

Cole sighed once more and sunk into the couch in the side of the room. "Itachi's intel told me that Akatsuki's members would start doing there jobs in earnest, on July the twenty fifth. This is also happening too soon." he groaned. He wiped his face with his hand and looked at Naruto. "Sorry son, but pretty soon, you're going to have to lay low for a while." he told the blond. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How long? And why?" he asked in tired curiosity. Cole sighed once more before he contninued. The man looked like he was aging the more he kept talking. "Well, for one, when Akatsuki comes after you, they'll use the rumors and attack you in mass. Bringing more than just their two man cell system. So, you'll need to go under the radar. Out of the village, and completely hidden from the world." he explained. Naruto nodded and looked at his father. "How long?"

"Well, I'll need time to set up a few plans. My fail safes, and find enough allies. Also to make sure the rest of the Jinchuuriki are safe. So...about three years..." he said meekly. Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "THREE YEARS!" both him and Tsunade yelled in surprise. Cole nodded. "I need to get things back to the original timeline enough so that I can make an accurate reading of the future. So, with Naruto safe for the next three years, I can go about fixing the shit I messed up by being here. And, it'll also be a good training mission for Naruto, he can go with Jiraiya and travel the world, learn a thing or two." Cole said to the two of them.

Naruto looked horrified. "But still, three years!? What...what about my mission!? What about Hinata!?...WHAT ABOUT MY LITTLE SIBLING!?" he began yelling in horror. He wouldn't be able to meet his siblings for THREE YEARS! This was NOT OKAY.

"You're going to have to make the best of the time you have before leave. Because I don't see any other way for this to work out..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Don't...don't kill me...please...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	83. Chapter 83: Solutions, And Proposals

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): YAY! ANOTHER EXPOSITION CHAPTER! woot...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 83: Solutions

. . . .

 _"You're going to have to make the best of the time you have before leave. Because I don't see any other way for this to work out..."_

. . . .

Naruto went into deep thought for a pregnant moment while Tsunade and his father started going over plans for the future, ways to explain Sasuke's disappearance and to keep people from going after him. Naruto's brow furrowed as he continued to think. He NEEDED to think of a way out of this. He sat there until Kurama pitched in with an idea. **"Why don't you just use the Hiraishin to flash in and out of the village whenever you want to come back?"** the Fox offered with a lazy drawl. Naruto's eyes snapped open and were as wide as they could possibly be. "DAMMIT KURAMA WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER!" he yelled and he smacked his forehead...Hard.

Cole and Tsunade looked at him with a look of shock and confusion. **"I honestly thought you or the Gaki would be able to figure that out. Seems y ain't as smart as I thought Kit."** Kurama deadpanned as a large bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. Naruto growled in frustration as he tried to not pull his own hair out. "Naruto, the hell is wrong with you!?" Tsunade questioned the smaller blond.

Naruto just hung his hand and summoned a Hiraishin Kunai. Without saying a word Cole got the message and proceeded to face palm, with both hands. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, still confused. Cole sighed and fell into the couch. "The Hiraishin. He could just flash into Konoha for a day or two and then be halfway across the world in an instant." he groaned as he continued to bash himself for not thinking of that.

Tsunade gawked at them and proceeded to join them in the face palming party. They all sat there contemplating their own idiocy for a few minutes before Naruto walked over to the door. "Yeah I'm just gonna go home. Don't wanna stick around and learn that I am more of an idiot then I already am." he mumbled as he began to open the door. Tsunade stopped him before he could leave though. "Wait! You still haven't given me a report on how the training went." she said in a tired tone.

Naruto just sighed loudly and looked at her. "The privacy seals are up right?" he asked and she nodded in return. "And they won't let out chakra signatures, right?" he asked, and again she nodded. "Alright then," he said as he let Kurama's chakra cloak form on him for a moment. Tsunade gawked at the amount of power he was giving out, and the fact that it looked down right amazing. Naruto dispelled the cloak. "I can hold that for a few hours. So, the training was a success. Bye!" he said as he sauntered out of the office.

. . . .

Naruto calmly walked his way down the roads of Konoha, heading over to his parents house. He knew he could just Hiraishin there, but that just felt like abusing its power...that and he just felt like walking off his little lapse of stupidity. As he walked he noticed the subtle glances, the muffled words, the well known _look,_ and the loud...squeal of fan girls? "Namikaze-sama~!" a group of girls ranging from sixteen to twelve all squealed as they started to chase after him.

Naruto's face paled before he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah...no." he said as he flashed the fuck out of there. Abusing the Hiraishin be damned! He flashed into his living room...right next to his pregnant mother. "HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT! DON'T DO THAT BRAT!" she said as she damn near had a heart attack and jumped about five feet back. Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "S-sorry Mom..." he said with a nervous chuckle. Anko huffed as she walked over to him and bopped him on the head. "Yeah ya better be twerp. Welcome back." she said with a smile and gave him a quick hug. Naruto smiled and hugged her back and then sat down on the couch. She sat next to him with a loud sigh and put her feet up on the ottoman. "So, where's that husband of mine?" she asked in a mischievous tone.

Naruto shrugged and leaned back a bit into the couch. "I think he's still talking to Oba-Chan." he said as he closed his eyes and thought over the days events. He had finished his training a day early, hung out with Bee for a bit, got a gut check from Sasuke and his disappearance, and had a quick lapse of idiocy that Kurama was still laughing about. All in all, today kinda sucked. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose after recounting the crap of the day. Anko raised an eyebrow at him. "That bad a day huh?" she asked her adopted son. All Naruto did was nod with a sigh. Anko nodded a couple of times. "Yes, yes I see...well...why are you here? And not with your little Hime-chan?" she asked with a sly smile. And then something happened that Anko didn't expect, Naruto hung his head and sighed heavily.

She raised a concerned eyebrow at him. "Uhh...is there something wrong in paradise there twerp?" she asked the blond. Naruto just groaned and leaned back into the couch. "Well...I trying to find a way to explain that I'll be in and out of Konoha for weeks or months at a time for the next three years..." he started to say before Anko interrupted him...along with Hinata. "WHAT!?" they both yelled at the same time. Naruto jumped out from the couch and looked at his girlfriend who had just appeared out of nowhere. "H-H-H-Hime! What are you doing here!?" he asked trying to quickly change the subject.

Hinata didn't take the bait. "Oh No. No changing the subject. Explain. Now." she said in a commanding tone. Naruto paled and gulped nervously before he started explaining his situation. All in all, she took it kinda well. Kinda. He started to see tears well up in her eyes and he started waving his hands frantically. "B-but don't worry Hime! I can use the Hiraishin to flash back to Konoha whenever I want! I just won't be able to stay for more than a day or two..." he said before she burst into tears and held onto him for dear life.

Anko watched the events in front of her and felt a little awkward. She stood up from the couch and started scooting out of the living room. "I'll...ah...I'll just be going...let you guys...uh...work this out..." she said as she left the living room and headed over to her and Cole's room. Just before she left the living room Cole walked in. "Hey I'm-" he started to say before he saw Hinata crying in Naruto's arms. His face went blank as he just walked past them and followed after Anko. "You got any Sake in there?" he asked his wife. "Yeah, and some snacks in case they take a while." she said as she walked on. Cole nodded and followed after her. "Good, I feel this might take a bit..."

Naruto didn't pay his parents any attention. He just focused himself on calming Hinata down. He held her while stroking her hair and muttering soft and comforting words to her. After a few minutes she finally stopped crying. She sniffed and looked him in the eye. "I can't believe this...I just get you back and you are forced to leave again..." she said through sniffles. Naruto smiled sadly at her and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "Tell you what," he said in a soft voice. "How about I come back to the village, every Sunday, just to visit you. How does that sound?" he said to her. She pouted at him and buried her face in his chest. "I want to see you everyday...Why can't I just have you?" she said into his chest. Naruto felt a pang in his heart at her words. "W...what?" he breathed. She looked up at him and sniffed once more. "Naruto...I love you more than anything...I hate seeing you leave me, it just crushed me every time that you leave, that it could be the last time I ever see you...Why can't I just have you? I know it's selfish, but I want you all to myself. I love you Naruto, and I want to be with you forever..." she said to the blond, and right as she finished, he claimed her lips with his own.

She let out a small squeak when he first kissed he, but quickly settled into his embrace and kissed him back. Without breaking away from her he dragged her over to the couch and sat down, her in his lap. They continued to kiss as Naruto brushed her lips with his tongue. She graciously complied and began to fight for dominance. And surprisingly won out over the blond.

They continued to kiss and moan for what seemed like hours before they separated from each other, panting and looking heatedly into each others eyes. The first one to recover was Naruto. "Marry me." he panted as he held Hinata close to him. She sobered instantly and flashed a crimson blush. "W-w-what!?" she squeaked. Naruto pulled her closer and planted another long kiss. "It doesn't have to be now," he said when they separated again. "When I get back," he said and gave her a quick kiss on her chin. "Hinata, I love you more than anyone in the world. Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Hinata flushed with the biggest and brightest blush she had ever had. After a moment of silence she leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss. "Of course my Kitsune Kishi. Of course I will marry you."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 ***sniff* They grow up so fast *sniff***

 ***wipes away stray tear* Remember to REVIEW! *sniff* And as always, *sniff* I'll see ya next time! *sobs***


	84. Chapter 84: Plans

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Muwahahahaha! Tomorrow is going to be so much FUN! Not only is it the beginning of the Three Year Training Ark, "The Caged Bird" chapter 2 is going to be posted! XD**

 **SO MUCH EXCITE!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 84: Plans

. . . .

 _Hinata flushed with the biggest and brightest blush she had ever had. After a moment of silence she leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss. "Of course my Kitsune Kishi. Of course I will marry you."_

. . . .

And at that moment, Cole made his presence known. He was walking out of his and Anko's bedroom after a good munchy party/nap and was holding an empty bottle of beer. He walked into the living room just in time to here Hinata agree to marrying Naruto. He dropped the beer as his jaw hit the floor, causing the bottle to shatter, loudly. The two teens quickly snapped their heads around to see where the noise had come from and saw a shocked and dazed Seinaru standing just out of the hallway. They looked at each other for a few awkward minutes before Cole raised his hands and slowly backed up. "I was never here..." he said slowly before dashing back into his bedroom.

Naruto and Hinata sat there for a few more awkward, silent minutes. Just staring at where the man had been. Then they heard something that sounded akin to squealing fangirl getting asked out by the resident Uchiha. Anko came rushing out of the room and jumped onto both Naruto and Hinata. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY BABY! MY LITTLE BABY IS ALL GROWN UUPPPPPP!" she squealed as she squeezed the life out of the two teens. Tears started running down her face as she cried happily for the 'happy couple'. Hinata fainted from sheer embarrassment and Naruto was turning blue from the hug Anko had them both in. "Mom!...A-Air!..." he choked while he tried to tap out. Just as his faced started turning purple Anko let up.

"Is is is is is is is it TRUE!?" she squealed. "Did you just PROPOSE!?" She squealed again like a little school girl who just heard a juicy bit of gossip. Naruto's face as burned red by his flaming blush and slowly nodded. Anko squealed yet again before pointing at the unconscious Hyuuga. "Accept!?" she asked quickly and again Naruto nodded.

Anko let out a ear splitting squeal as she jumped around excitedly. "Oh oh oh! We need to start planning for the wedding! Seinaru-kun! Wake up! You're a man! Quit fainting like Hinata and get in here already!" she yelled with a sly smirk. Cole slowly and shakily walked into the living room and went over to his wife. "We need to start planning for the wedding!" she yelled to him. He nodded before Anko gasped and turned to Naruto. "We need to get a marriage contract from Hiashi!" she yelled a bit worried. Cole placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry Anko-chan. Naruto and Hinata have actually been Engaged since they were three." he said with a bright smile. All of them, including the now conscious Hinata, turned to him with wide eyes. "WHAT!?" they all yelled at him.

He nodded and continued explaining. "Naruto, remember when we first went to the Hyuuga Compound and you met Hinata?" he asked to the blonde. "Yeah?" he said. Cole shrugged and looked his with a sly and smug smile. "I had Hiashi sign the Marriage Contract then and there. So it was only a matter of time before you two got hitched anyway."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Cole. "You used your power as Oracle to see this...didn't you?" he accused Cole with a bit of ice. Cole chuckled and shook his head. "Not exactly this...would you believe me that, in a world where I didn't exist you two wouldn't have started dating till you were 18? So, you're welcome for the little...push I just gave this relationship." he said smugly. Naruto and Hinata just looked at him darkly. "Run." they said in unison. Cole stopped smiling and started to sweat a bit. "W-what?"

"Run. Fast." they said again in perfect unison. Cole gulped before he dashed for the door screaming like a little girl as Naruto and Hinata chased after him with rage filled battle cries.

All through Konoha pain and terror filled screams could be heard, with the occasional, 'You can't run from the Hiraishin!' and 'You can't hide from my eyes!' as the couple chased after the Rinnegan barer.

Several Anbu, including Kakashi and Hayate, were watching this all go down laughing and eating popcorn while they were making bets on how long it would take the two teens to catch the Clan Head.

. . . .

In the Hyuuga Compound Hiashi started growling randomly. Hannah and Hanabi were looking at him with confusion. "Father, why are you growling?" she asked the clan head. Hiashi shrugged as he kept growling. "I don't know...I just feel like there is a blonde out there that needs the fear of god put into him..." he growled in response. While Hanabi was still confused Hannah raised an eyebrow. _"Naruto...good luck."_ she thought to herself before she went back to what she was doing.

. . . .

On training ground ten, team Asuma was taking a break from training. Ino was sitting with Shikamaru and Asuma, watching in boredom as the two played shogi. Chouji was munching on a bag of chips and sitting next to Shikamaru. Ino suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine and she snapped her head up and looked around to the training ground. The three males in attendance looked at her with and eyebrow raised. "What's up Ino?" Asuma asked his student. Ino just shook her head and kept looking around. "I don't know, but my gossip senses are tingling..." she said in confusion. All of the men sighed and sweatdropped. They then went back to what they were doing as Ino left the training field to go find out what her senses were screaming at her for.

. . . .

Three hours later the teens gave up trying to chase after Cole and went back to the Namikaze estate to cool down. The two flopped down onto the couch in a tired heap and groaned in annoyance. "Ugh...I can't believe that happened." Naruto groaned. Hinata nodded in agreement. "I just can't believe Ino showed up and tried to keep up with us." she said tiredly. Naruto grunted in agreement. "Yeah, and the part where your Dad caught up with mine. I wonder what he said to him to get Hiashi of all people to break down and cry?" he thought out loud. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and laid her head on his shoulders. "You know what I need?" she asked the blonde. "A nap." they both said at the same time and promptly started to fall asleep on the couch.

About an hour later they heard a loud cough that woke them both up. They opened their eyes and looked over to where the cough came from. Jiraiya stood about five feet away from them with an open notebook and a pen. "You know, if you two don't do anything I won't have any material to use for my next book, right?" he said in a serious tone. The two teens glared at the man before Jiraiya held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright! I'll stop trying to write about you two, jeez." he said defensively. Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked with suspicion. "Pffft No! But I do have some things to talk to you about brat." he said to the blonde. The Sannin heard a low growl come from both of the two teens before Naruto nodded for Jiraiya to go on.

Jiraiya gulped lightly when he felt a little killing intent coming from Hinata. "W-well, we need to start laying out a plan for the trip." he said, a little frightened by the Hyuuga. Naruto sighed and made but himself and Hinata sit up on the couch. "Well, what's up." he said tiredly. Jiraiya plopped into a chair and sighed. "Well first of all, we need to figure out what there is for me to teach you. I mean, you're already better than I am at Fuinjutsu, you know how to summon, you know the Rasengan, you know the Hiraishin, AND you have full control of the Kyuubi's chakra. What's left?" he asked a little annoyed. Naruto hummed for a minute before shrugging. "What about that technique you used against that Bastard Snake?" he asked the Sage. Jiraiya nodded and thought for a minute.

He sighed and shrugged. "Why not. Lets teach the over powered brat how to use Senjutsu, why not." he said with an exasperated sigh. Naruto and Hinata quirked an eyebrow. "Senjutsu?" they asked at the same time. Jiraiya nodded and got down to explaining the ins and outs of what Senjutsu is. Naruto and Hinata listened with righteous intensity as they marveled over the complexity and power of what Senjutsu could hold. Towards the end of Jiraiya's lecture his face became grim. "But there is one very bad side effect Senjutsu could have on the user." he said in a serious tone. Naruto gulped at Jiraiya's tone as he felt his throat go dry. "W...what is it?" he asked nervously. Jiraiya sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, if you can't control it, and take in too much Natural Chakra, then you will turn into a statue of stone and essentially, die." he said in a grim tone.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "What!?" they yelled in unison...it seemed they were getting a little too good at that. Jiraiya just waved them down. "Now, now, don't worry. The brat will be trained in a safe location by three masters of Senjutsu. Fukasaku, Shima, and myself. Besides, if he can handle the Foxes Chakra then this'll be a walk in the park for him. I mean, it's like he learned to run and jump before he could walk. He has nothing to worry about...mostly."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE FUN!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	85. Chapter 85: The Last Spar

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): YAY CHAPTER 85! Time for three years of training! Oh yeah, chapter 2 of "The Caged Bird" is out as well, go check it out. It'll make me smile :)**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 85: The Last Spar

. . . .

 _Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "What!?" they yelled in unison...it seemed they were getting a little too good at that. Jiraiya just waved them down. "Now, now, don't worry. The brat will be trained in a safe location by three masters of Senjutsu. Fukasaku, Shima, and myself. Besides, if he can handle the Foxes Chakra then this'll be a walk in the park for him. I mean, it's like he learned to run and jump before he could walk. He has nothing to worry about...mostly."_

. . . .

The next eleven days we spent in peaceful quiet while Naruto prepared for his journey with Jiraiya. Between practicing meditation, gathering supplies, and saying goodbye to all of his friends, it was a pretty mellow time. Albeit Hiashi never once stopped growling at him. And apparently word about Naruto and Hinata's engagement traveled fast. It only took two days for all of Konoha to be in a uproar about it. It seemed like everywhere Naruto went it was, 'congratulations Namikaze-sama' this, and 'to the Namikaze Clan!' that.

Frankly, Naruto was a little annoyed by the villagers. And not to mention thoroughly embarrassed that EVERYONE knew. Hell, when he and Hinata went to Ichiraku's for lunch Teuchi had a table with candles and rose petals set up. It wasn't all that bad though. He spent nearly everyday with Hinata, and Kurenai was kind enough to give Team 8 time off until Naruto left. He'd have to thank her for that.

The rookie nine were shocked and happy for them and all, but their attitudes were diluted while they were trying to get over Sasuke abandoning them. Everyone was a little depressed, but Sakura had it the worst. She was unresponsive and locked herself in her room for the most part. Kakashi also took it hard. He felt as though he had failed to protect his comrade yet again and developed a bit of a temper. And now that he was down to a single Genin on his team he would have to transfer her to a separate team that is missing a member and start from scratch.

Naruto was also down a bit about Sasuke leaving, but from what his father told him, it was most likely going to happen no matter what they did. And besides, he had someone who needed him to be with her and smile. And so he did, and it was the happiest smile he had worn for a long time.

. . . .

The twelfth day

Naruto opened up his eyes slowly and adjusted to the light of the room. He let out a quiet yawn as he slowly sat up. He looked to his side and smiled at the sleeping Hyuuga clinging to his arm with a happy smile. They hadn't done anything, Hiashi made sure to Naruto if she wasn't pure for their wedding that he would take pleasure in castrating the boy. And besides, they were only thirteen! But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy each others warmth and company. His smile saddened as he thought about what he was in for today.

Leaving her.

He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. She stirred slightly and tightened her grip on him. "Go back to sleep..." she groaned in a half asleep voice. Naruto chuckled and laid back down and held her to him. She breathed in and took in his sent, she let out a content sigh and snuggled up against him. Why did life have to be so cruel some times? He sighed and tried to fall back asleep. But he was forced to open his eyes when a knock came from his door. "Naruto? Wake up son, there are some things we need to do before you leave." his father said from the other side of he door.

Hinata groaned and held him tighter, making him laugh a bit. It was funny to see his usually prim and proper girlfriend act her age. She was NOT a morning person and like to sleep in. Especially if she was with Naruto. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Come on Hime, time to wake up." he whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and pouted at him with a half asleep gaze. "Fine~" she said as she started to get out of the bed.

Once they were up and ready they walked out of the master bedroom and into the living room. They saw Anko and Jiraiya sitting on the couch with Naruto's bag and assortment of storage scrolls sitting on the coffee table. But Cole, he was standing straight and to attention. He wasn't wearing his casual grey kimono, but his short battle kimono and ninja pants, along with his forearm and shin guards. And to complete his look, he wore his mask and had Tekihocho slung across his back. He looked at Naruto's confused gaze and nodded to the boy. "Naruto, it's time I spar again with you. We haven't had the chance since you became a Genin, and I want to see how far you have come compared to me." he said in his 'sensei' voice. Naruto tensed as a look of excitement came to his eyes.

He hadn't fought his father since the True Genin Test. And even then he was only fighting a shadow clone. He was thrilled to see if he had what it took to finally kick his fathers ass. He smirked at him as a feral glint came to his eyes. "Anytime you're ready old man. I'd be happy to kick your ass anytime." he said as he opened and closed his fists. Hinata looked between the two of the them a little worried but stayed quiet.

Anko had a feral grin plastered on her face, excited to see the ass kicking that was going to go down. And Jiraiya, oddly, had a unreadable expression as he sat there with his arms crossed, analyzing the two of them carefully. Cole stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Meet me at Training Ground 7." he said before he popped into smoke, showing he was just a shadow clone. Naruto kept his smirk up as he drew a Hiraishin Kunai. "It's on old man." he said before he held out his hand. "All aboard who's coming aboard." he said the the three of them. Hinata placed her had on his and Anko and Jiraiya followed suit.

As soon as all three of them were making contact with him, he flashed to where he and his father would do battle.

. . . .

The field was quiet, save for the few muffled whispers of the peanut gallery. Cole sat in the middle of the field, eyes closed sitting in the lotus position. Breathing steadily, waiting for his opponent to arrive.

On the sidelines stood the Konoha 11, plus their sensei's and family. Even Sakura came out to watch the battle that was about to take place. Hiruzen and Tsunade were sitting off to the side, enjoying a drink while they waited. Some councilmen and other civilians were also there, but they stayed the furthest away.

Cole waited for Naruto for all but a moment before the blonde flashed into the clearing along with the last of the audience. Hinata and Anko walked over to the rest of the Konoha 11 while Jiraiya joined Tsunade and Hiruzen. Naruto stood across from his father, a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he prepared himself for one hell of a fight. Cole opened his eyes and slowly stood. He held out his hand and a Shakujo with a open circle on the bottom of it formed in his hand. Nine Truth Seeking Balls formed a circle behind his back and a cool and crushing aura started to leak from his form.

"Naruto..." he said to the blonde, power just pouring from him as he began to speak. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he felt the pressure on him increase. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he realized something. Back when he thought his father knew nothing about the word restraint, in all actuality, he was holding back so much, that if he didn't, he'd be nothing but a stain on the ground. "I fight you not as Uzumaki Seinaru," he began. "But as The Oracle of Six Paths...are you prepared?" he asked the boy.

Naruto gulped before he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The blonde calmed his nerves and closed his eyes. He placed his hand to his stomach and opened his eyes. With a quick turn of his wrist he was enveloped in a golden light that signified Kurama's chakra. Once his transformation was complete he looked to his father with confident eyes. He summoned a Hiashin Kunai and crouched into a ready stance and drew Kitsune no Kiba. After a quick nod, Cole finally smirked at him.

"Then let us begin."

He said before he disappeared from everyone's sight. Naruto was startled by the shear speed his father possessed as he kneed him straight in the jaw, sending him flying across the training field. Naruto recovered quickly however and dodged the follow up attack by throwing his Hiraishin Kunai away from him and flashing to it. Only to have to flash away from a Truth Seeking Ball that rocketed towards his location.

Naruto cursed as he was forced onto the defensive from the very beginning. To think, someone would be able to keep up with him with just speed alone. Cole backed off however and summoned two shadow clones.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball)"

"Fuuton: Reppusho! (Wind Release: Gale Palm)"

"Raiton: Jinrai! (Lightning Release: Thunderclap)"

The three Oracle's said together as they cast Jutsu at Naruto without even forming hand seals. Naruto's eyes hardened as he held up his kunai before him with both hands. "Hiraishin: Dorai! (Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder)" he exclaimed as a sealing matrix formed in front of him in mid air. As soon as the jutsu's hit the matrix the were absorbed into it. Once they were completely absorbed a massive explosion rocked the forest three miles from Konoha.

Cole's clones dispelled and he smirked at his son. "Alright then Naruto...lets make this a lesson. First lesson, Taijutsu!" he exclaimed as he charged his son with his shakujo. Naruto readied Kitsune no Kiba and waited for his father. And when the two met, the sound of steel clashing against steel could be heard for miles around.

. . . .

 **(A/N): to be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	86. Chapter 86: Departure

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): AAAAAAWWWW YEEEAAHHHHHH! Time for some feels to be felt, some ass to be kicked, and some words to be said! Time for chapter 86!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 86: Departure

. . . .

 _Cole's clones dispelled and he smirked at his son. "Alright then Naruto...lets make this a lesson. First lesson, Taijutsu!" he exclaimed as he charged his son with his shakujo. Naruto readied Kitsune no Kiba and waited for his father. And when the two met, the sound of steel clashing against steel could be heard for miles around._

. . . .

"SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed as he was forced to duck underneath a kick from Cole. He flashed away just in time to dodge the ax kick he followed up with. Once Naruto got far enough away he placed his Hiraishin Kunai in his mouth and summoned one of his black Katana's to use along side Kitsune no Kiba. Cole tsked at his missed attack and scowled at Naruto. "Hey hey hey! It's TAIJUTSU time! No Hiraishin allowed!" he said as he readied his Shakujo. Naruto took a deep breath and steadied his racing heart. He calmed himself and readied himself for Cole's offensive. Cole blurred out of sight along with Naruto as they reengaged each other.

Naruto brought up his katana and blocked a blow from Cole's staff and moved to thrust his tanto into his fathers ribs. Cole merely spun his staff around and knocked both blades away from him. He continued to spin his staff until he brought the butt end of it down towards Naruto's skull. The blonde quickly side steeped the attack and blurred in a yellow burst of speed. He reappeared behind the Rinnegan barer and made for a cross slash with his blades. Cole brought to top of his Shakujo up from behind him and caught it in the middle of the two blades, blocking the attack.

Cole pushed the two swords up before delivering a powerful horse kick to Naruto's stomach. The blonde coughed up a bit of spit mixed with bile as he was sent flying from his position. Naruto skidded across the ground on his feet, maintaining his balance. Once he was able to stop himself he wiped away some blood from his lip and smirked at Cole. "Not bad old man...Now...I think it's time for me to use my full speed on you..." he said between breaths as he crouched slighty, sheathing Kitsune no Kiba and dispelling his Katana. "Kitsune no Jikkou!" he exclaimed as he dashed forward, tuning into a thin line of golden light. Cole's eyes widened as he tried to get into a defensive stance. "SHI-" he was about to say before Naruto made a sliding leg sweep and knocked Cole off balance. Before Cole hit the ground Naruto turned back into a stream of light and blasted Cole into the air with a kick to the stomach. Cole was just able to block the kick but felt his right forearm begin to crack. Naruto disappeared again and again, landing blow after blow on his father as he sped past him, only to turn around and hit him again.

Cole grit his teeth and took the pain. He knew how long Naruto could keep this speed up for and waited for the right moment to strike.

In the crowed everyone was in awe at Naruto's sear speed alone. Not even the veteran Shinobi could follow the blonde as he blurred out of sigh and reappeared with a golden trail. Even Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Tsunade were hard pressed to follow his movements. And even better, Seinaru was not only taking every single blow, he was still somehow standing. The same thought ran through everyone's mind. _"That guys some sort of Juggernaut..."_

Cole was panting heavily as some blood dripped down his chin. It had been fifteen seconds since the Fox's Run started, and he smirked. He jabbed out his fist and was able to catch Naruto in mid stride. "CAUGHT YOUUUU!" he roared as he sent the blonde flying through the air, a shock wave erupting from the blow. The sickening crunch of bone was felt on Cole's hand as he felt Naruto's nose break. Naruto bounced and slid across the ground, making small craters as he was launched by Cole.

Once Naruto stopped he slowly stood back up, cracking his nose back into place. He blew the excess blood out of his nose and snarled at Cole. Cole was breathing heavily before he turned his Shakujo back into a Truth Seeking Ball. "Alright...Naruto...Next lesson...Ninjutsu!" he exclaimed as he started running through hand signs. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" he roared as a torrent of flame rolled towards Naruto. The blonde made a half tiger seal as seven swords appeared in mid air. "Fuinjutsu: Kyugen Fuken!" he roared as the seven blades began to glow a bright blue. As soon as the fire came close to the swords it was absorbed into the blades until the jutsu was negated entirely. Naruto made three quick hand seals, Tiger-Monkey-Horse. "Rebound!" he exclaimed as the seven swords pointed towards Cole and jets of fire blasted towards the man.

Cole just raised his hands and absorbed the fire, but was forced to dodge when the swords were sent sailing through the air towards him. When he landed Naruto smirked. "Ninpou: Tajujin Ippatsu!" he exclaimed as the area Cole was in erupted into a mass of clones, all wielding Hiraishin Kunai, aimed for Cole. Before the first Clone could make contact Cole thrust his hands out from himself. "SHINRA TENSEI!" he roared, sending all of the clones flying, dispelling them. Cole took a deep breath and cracks his neck. He smirks at Naruto with an evil glint in his eyes. "My turn..."

Cole brings both hands up and points his palms out towards Naruto. "Naruto! This, is the pinnacle of ninjutsu! A completed version of the Rasengan!" he roared as two Rasengan's appeared in his palms. Wind began to gather between the two glowing orbs before what seemed to be a small tornado was forming in his hands. "Fuuton: Nanafu no Taifu! (Wind Release: Typhoon of the Seven Winds)" he roared as the mini tornado expands and hurdles towards the blonde at unbelievable speeds. Naruto has barely enough time to Hiraishin out of dangers path as the torrent of wind ripped through the ground and tears through the trees, leaving nothing but ruined earth in its wake. When Naruto flashed back into view, there was nothing left of the area he was in. The ground was ripped and tossed around, as well as all of the trees that were behind him. Leaving nothing but a large path of destruction.

Jiraiya was openly gaping at the man. "Impossible..." he breathed. "He...he completed the Rasengan..." He fell back onto the ground and just shook his head, chuckling to himself. Tsunade and Hiruzen were wide eyed at the destructive force of the jutsu, as were everyone else in attendance. "Y-yup...that one's a kinjutsu..." Tsunade said as she tried to recover. Hiruzen nodded. "I second that..."

On the battlefield Cole was panting heavily while sweat poured down his face. He was nearing his finishing point, but not before one last technique. "Bansho Tennin!" he yelled causing Naruto fly over to him, still in shocked awe. He grabs Naruto by the throat and presses a chakra receiver rod to his chest.

"Game over." he said to the blonde. All Naruto could do was nod as Cole but him back down to the ground. Cole flopped down next to him and raised his fist into the air. "Good...fight...now...get out of here before I have to kick your ass again..." he said between tired breaths.

. . . .

It was later that afternoon and Naruto and Jiraiya were walking towards the Main Gates of Konoha. "You sure you're alright?" Jiraiya asked the blonde. Naruto groaned, but nodded anyway. "I think I'm gonna be sore for a week. But other than that, yeah, I'm fine." he said to the Sage. Jiraiya just shrugged. "Whatever you say brat...but to think...that Seinaru would actually be able to perfect the Rasengan..." he mumbled as he hung his head. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Perfect th-" he started to say before he was interrupted.

"Naruto!" Hinata called from the gates. He looked over to her and noticed the large crowd of people waiting to see him off. He smiled as he and Jiraiya made their way over to them. Hinata ran up and hugged him with all of her strength, trying hard not to cry. "He-hey Hime-chan! You know I'm gonna visit...often." he said to her, trying to get her to calm down. "Don't care." she stated as she held him tighter. He sweatdropped and looked to the others. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade, Anko, Teuchi, Ayame, Hiruzen...they were all there to wish him safety in his travels and good luck. Naruto smiled at them and placed his arms on Hinata's shoulders, gently pealing her off of him. And just as he was out of her grip, a voice came from behind him.

"Good luck Naruto-san." Hiashi said as he walked up to him. The man held out his hand with a stern face. Naruto gulped lightly and shook it. Hiashi's grip was like steel and his face stern, but his eyes. They showed how proud of him he was. "I expect great things from my future son in-law." he said with a slight smirk. Naruto nodded, determination in his eyes. "Yes sir." Hannah and Hanabi walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. "Good luck Naruto-kun." Hannah said to him with a smile. Hanabi gave him a broad smile. "Come back soon Onii-san!" she chirped to the blonde. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the top of her head. "Sure thing Hanabi-chan." he said as the girl whined about her hair. He turned back to the rest of the group and smiled brightly to them.

"Thanks guys. I'll see ya around."

And with that, he and Jiraiya started on their way out of the village. The group starts shouting to him and he looks back.

"Get stronger Naruto!" Kiba howls.

"Good luck Namikaze-san" Shino says.

"See ya Naruto!" Ino and Sakura yell.

"I'll share a meal with you when you get back!" Chouji yells to his long time friend.

Shikamaru just gives him a lazy wave with a smirk plastered on his face.

Lee gives him a thumbs up while crying Anime Tears.

Neji just gives him a smirk and puts his hands in his pockets.

Tenten gives him a big wave while smiling happily next to Neji.

Teuchi and Ayame just smile at him as he walks off and Tsunade and Hiruzen give him a slight bow.

Off to the side he could see Anko tearing up, giving him a small wave goodbye. He smiles at her, a slight tear comes to his eye and he nods to her.

And in the middle of the group was Hinata. A proud smile on her face as she smiles at him. A single tear runs down her faces as she watches her loved one go.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun...Come back soon..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Shout out to ZeroKaze and Hinan Nightbreeze for Jutsu names/ideas you guys are great! :D**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	87. Chapter 87: New Born's

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): BABY TIME!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 87: New Born's

. . . .

 _"Goodbye Naruto-kun...Come back soon..."_

. . . .

Four months pass as Jiraiya and Naruto travel around the Elemental Nations. Every time they make a stop in a village or town Naruto would leave a Hiraishin Kunai for future use. While Jiraiya was teaching Naruto about his spy network and the importance of intelligence gathering, the blonde would make weekly appearances at either the Namikaze estate or Hiraishin to Hinata to visit her in private. Over the few months of his travels he grew a few inches, making him taller than his fiance/girlfriend. He decided to let his hair start to grow out as well. He now had long spiky hair that reached the tops of his shoulders and had two large bangs of golden hair to frame his face.

If anyone didn't know any better they would swear they saw the ghost of the Yondaime Hokage.

As the time went by Naruto began to perfect his synchronization with Kurama, while keeping a low profile. The main reason why they were traveling so much was to throw off the Akatsuki and make it nearly impossible to find them before going to Mount Myouboku. But, to Naruto's ire, they wouldn't start Senjutsu training until the second YEAR of the trip. This was what was making Naruto groan today.

"Come on~ Ero-sennin!" Naruto whined as they walked down some random road of Hi no Kuni. "Why can't we start Senjutsu training yet!?" he yelled as he flailed his arms like a toddler. Jiraiya groaned as he face palmed. He shook his head and willed for his eyes to not twitch. "NA-RU-TO...How many times have I told you...You aren't old enough yet. You may have the reserves and the skill to get it mastered, but if your body can't handle it then you will be turned into stone." Jiraiya growled at the blonde, knowing it wouldn't do him any good. For the past five days all the little brat has been doing is training, sleeping, eating, and WHINING!

Naruto just crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. Only for him to start begging and whining two hours later. This time, Jiraiya snapped. "You know what Naruto..." he started. He heard Naruto take a hopeful breath and turned to look at the blonde. He had stars in his eyes and a huge smile, which just caused Jiraiya to smirk while his eyes gained a evil glint to them.

Naruto saw Jiraiya's expression and gulped slightly. Kurama was sending warnings in his head like crazy. **"ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! PLAN BEG AND PLEAD HAS FAILED! RUN FOR IT KIT! RUUUNNN!"** the fox warned in a scared tone as a dark aura started to appear around Jiraiya. "Run." the sage said to Naruto. The blonde took a step back as he felt Jiraiya's killing intent flare up. "Run fast..." he said before lunging at the little blonde teenager. Naruto dodged his enraged sensei and started running while screaming like a little girl.

The chase lasted for about twenty minutes before Naruto suddenly stopped. Jiraiya noticed and grinned evilly. He got up right next to Naruto and lunged at him. "GOT YO-" he started before Naruto Hirashin'd out of there. Jiraiya froze in place and sweatdropped as he noticed that he had now face planted into the side of a tree. He pealed himself off of the tree and started growling loudly.

"When you get back brat...THERE WILL BE NO MERCY!"

. . . .

Naruto flashed back to Konoha and appeared where he felt someone channeling chakra into one of his blades. Once he appeared he noticed he was in the Hokage's office. Cole and Tsunade were standing next to the desk, Cole looking both excited and pale at the same time, while Tsunade had a serious face and was wearing her doctors uniform. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them before his father grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and started shaking him. "ANKO'S GOING INTO LABOR! COME ON LET'S GO!" he yelled as he picked up his son and jumped out the nearest window.

Tsunade sighed as she followed them out the window and to the hospital. Really, can't any of her shinobi use a door like any normal people?

. . . .

When Cole and Naruto arrived at the hospital Cole instantly put Naruto in front of him, to block the thrown clipboard that sailed right at them. The blonde was hit square in the face and fell to his side. He began to twitch on the ground and Cole saluted him. "Sorry about that, but your noble sacrifice was necessary. Now Anko-chan is out of things to throw." he mumbled to himself as he cried anime tears. He turns to his pain enraged wife as she wails and flails due to the pain of contractions. One of the doctors tried to calm her down, only for him to be hit clean in the nuts by a stray kick.

Cole stayed a healthy distance from his wife and held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Now...Anko-chan, you need to calm down so the doctors and Tsunade-sama can help you..." he said with a nervous laugh. Anko screamed in pain and glared at him. "FUCK YOU I'LL CALM DOWN! THESE DAMN DOCTORS DIDN'T TELL ME IT WOULD HURT THIS MUCH! THOSE MOTHER FUCKIN-" she ranted until Tsunade bopped her on the head, knocking her out. "Yeah, I think well just do this surgically." she mumbled as the doctors rushed her to an operation room.

It was at that time Hinata decided to come out of her hiding spot behind a counter to check on Naruto, who's soul was slowly starting to rise out of his body in a comical fashion.

. . . .

Once Naruto woke back up he and Hinata sat near the door to the operating room and decided to catch up on what has happened since he last visited. "So, what's been going on since I last visited?" the blonde asked his fiance. Hinata smiled at him and held onto his hand. "Well, there is going to be another Chunin Exams in about three months so Team 8 and Team 10 are getting ready for it. Also, Sakura and Tenten were assigned to a new team with a guy named Sai. I don't know much about him, but apparently he's good enough to help them compete in the Chunin Exams. So, anything new with you?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged and closed his eyes. "Oh, you know, the usual. Me trying to get Ero-sennin to start Senjutsu training early, him saying no and getting mad. The usual. But we did go to Yuki no Kuni recently. Apparently there was some princess that asked Konoha for help with a revolution, so me and Ero-sennin went and won over the country for the Princess." he said in a nonchalant tone. Hinata was looking at him wide eyed and shook her head. "All these crazy things and you just sit there saying they aren't anything big..." she sighs. "Oh, no. The crazy thing was that the princess was the girl from those Princess Gale movies you like so much." he said with a smirk. Hinata beamed at that. "Really!? Did you get her autograph!?" she asked while shaking him. He chuckled and pulled out a picture of the Princess, with a signature to Hinata and everything. "What kind of Fiance would I be if I didn't?" he said as she swiped the picture from him.

"Naruto! Thank you thank you thank you!" she cheered before giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "Hehe, no problem Hime-chan..." he said before a god awful scream scared them. "FUCKING HEEEELLLLL! GET THEM OUT OF MEEEEEE!" Anko screamed through the door of the operating room. Cole shivered as he looked over to the door. He gave the doctors inside a quick salute as tears streamed down his eyes. "*Sniff* I salute you valiant sacrifices Doctor-san's *sniff*."

Naruto and Hinata sweatdrop at the crying man and shake their heads.

. . . .

Four hours of screaming, cursing, and unconscious doctors being switched in and out of the operating room later, the babies were delivered.

Cole, Naruto, and Hinata were permitted to enter the operating room after an exhausted looking Tsunade walked out. "Good lord I hope you never have anymore kids..." she grumbled as she walked past them. Cole hurried through the door as Naruto and Hinata followed him closely. Slightly hiding behind him encase Anko starts throwing things again. When they walk through the doors they see a tired and crying Anko, sitting on a bed, holding two blanket wrapped children.

On her right was a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. The baby had a small tuft of purple hair hidden underneath a blue cotton cap. And on her left, was a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. She had a small tuft of light purple hair hidden under her own, pink cap. Cole's eyes soften till tears started to threaten to fall. He slowly walks over to Anko's right and looks to the small children. He hold his index finger out to the little girl and she grabs on tightly. A single tear runs down Cole's cheek and he kisses Anko on her forehead. "I love you Anko-chan...I love you so much..." he whispers to her as he rests his forehead against hers. She tears up and smiles happily. "You better lover boy. Because I don't think I am ever going to do that again." she laughs to him as a few tears fall freely down her cheeks.

Naruto and Hinata watch the older couple with a smile before Cole and Anko look over to them. "Come on Naruto, come say hi to your little sister, Akari, and your little brother, Akira." Cole says to his adoptive son. Naruto's eyes widen as he begins to look nervous. Hinata gives him a smile and nudges him to go forward.

Naruto slowly walks over to the small infants and can't help the smile that spreads across his face as Akira takes his finger into his hand. His smile widens as a single tear runs down his cheek.

"Welcome to the family, Akari, Akira..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **ARRRGGGG THE ADORABLENESS THAT IS TO COME WILL BE TOO STRONG! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	88. Chapter 88: Movement

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): What up guys!? Who's ready for a bit of time from Cole's POV? It's been a while since he was in the spotlight.**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 88: Movement

. . . .

 _"Welcome to the family, Akari, Akira..."_

. . . .

For the first time in Cole's life he felt like Naruto had it better off then he did. Sure, he loved his family. There were his everything. But honestly...having newborn's sucks! It had been a little over a week since Akira and Akari we brought into the world, and so far, Cole had gotten a collective eight hours of sleep. Anko wasn't in much better shape either. She was exhausted from child birth, only to be awake at all hours trying to help Cole with two hungry and crying twins.

Speaking of twins, they were currently sleeping. On top of Cole's chest...on the couch...and it was noon...he tried to close his eyes and get some long deserved sleep when Anko walked over to him and plopped down on the couch and curled up against his lap. "Sleep~ how I missed you~" she purred as she quickly fell asleep. Cole smiled and quickly followed. Only for Akari to start crying twenty minutes later, inadvertently waking up Akira and causing him to cry. Anko and Cole groaned loudly as they began to get up.

"Why don't you go make me some lunch...I'll need it after these two get their fill..." Anko grumbled as she took the twins from Cole. He nodded to his tired wife. "On it." he said as he made his way over to the kitchen.

This cycle lasted for about another three weeks before the twins started to calm down and sleep more for longer periods of time, MUCH to Anko and Cole's pleasure. Naruto would swing by every now and then and visit and play with his little siblings. The two took a real shine to their older brother and whenever he was over Cole and Anko were finally able to get some real sleep while he watched the two living alarm clocks.

A month in a half has passed since the twins were born and Cole was walking out of the bedroom with two babbling twins in his arms. He look exhausted while wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white shirt. He also had his long hair tide back into a low pony tail to keep his hair out of his eyes while he watched the kids. And strangely enough, from what he could see, neither of them had inherited the Rinnegan. Maybe it needed to be unlock? He didn't know, but at least the kids were calming down a lot and letting him and Anko sleep for once.

He yawned loudly and blinked a few times when he saw a figure in a black cloak in his house. He yawned one more time before smirking at the cloaked figure. "So Itachi, I know something is important, but could you seriously give me a little heads up before you just appear in my house?" he said to his double agent. Itachi smirked back at him and sheepishly laughed a bit. "S-sorry about that, but I've got some news I think you'd like to hear." he said with a little less monotone to his normal voice.

Cole sighed and created a shadow clone to take the kids. Itachi looked at the two with a suppressed smile. "So what's their names?" he asked his old friend. Cole smiled a bit and had his clone show them off. "The girl is Akari, and her brother there is Akira." he said to the Uchiha. Itachi looked at the two infants for a second, putting faces with names. The girl, Akari, had now growing light magenta hair and green eyes. While her brother had black hair with a tint of purple and black eyes. The two infants looked at him curiously before Akari smiled and babbled at him, waving a arm towards him. Akira looked to his sister and back to the Uchiha with a bashfully shy look. "Akari is sure the lively one...huh?" Itachi said to his friend. Cole deflated a bit. "Yeah, I can already see the twin dynamic they are going to have. Akira is going to be the shy one while Akari is going to take more after Anko. I swear for a couple of one n' a half month old's they can sure be a lively pair." Cole droned as he sunk into the couch.

His look got serious as he looked into Itachi's eyes. "So...what do you have for me?" he asked the Uchiha. Itachi sat down across from him and pulled out a few files. "These two are known as the Immortal's. Kakuzu and Hidan. They'll be on the move soon to capture their first target, Nii Yugito, the Nibi. The last time we met Kakuzu said he was going to go after her in about a month...that was two weeks ago. I think you should do something before then. I can't blow my cover yer, and frankly, if I did I doubt I'd get out of there alive." he said to the Oracle. Cole nodded along with them as he skimmed through the files he was given. They had the location of where the Nibi would be before the attack and when they were going to do it. "Alright, I understand. Right now, I think either me or Naruto are the only ones who can take on Pein without too much fear in dying. I can handle him easily, and Naruto shouldn't have too much trouble with him once he gets back from his training mission." Cole said to the Uchiha. He looked to Itachi and grimaced slightly. "And...I'm sorry about Sasuke...I never thought Madara would play his hand this early...I wasn't able to foresee that..." he apologized.

Itachi sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry about it...Do you have any idea where Madara's base could be? I think if I went myself...then I could at least separate the two of them before any lasting damage could be done to Sasuke..." he asked sheepishly. Cole thought about this for a moment before letting out a long sigh. He pulled out a map of the Elemental Nations and pointed to a northern region of Tetsu no Kuni. "I believe he is based in this area of Tetsu no Kuni. I don't know where exactly, but look for a large graveyard. If you see an area covered in large bones...you're in the right place." he explained to the Uchiha.

Itachi nodded and made to leave after giving a quick thanks. But was stopped by Cole. "Itachi...I don't know if you are powerful enough to stop this false Madara...Just...be careful old friend." he said as he held out his hand to the Uchiha. Itachi smiled and nodded. He grabbed Cole by his forearm. "Until we meet again Oracle-sama. I'll see you around." he said as he burst into a murder of crows that dissipated into the air.

Cole sighed as he went over to the twins. "Anko is not going to like this..." he grumbled as he took the two from the clone.

"Anko's not going to like what?" Anko asked in a sickly sweet tone from behind Cole. He started to sweat profusely and slowly turned around to see the startlingly happy smile on Anko's face, as Killing Intent slowly leaked out from her. He gulped and chuckled sheepishly. "I'm so dead..."

. . . .

And she didn't like Cole's news. His ruptured ear drums were evidence enough for it. Though, he still had a job to do and stopping the Akatsuki from getting their hands on Yugito was apart of it. He was determined to have all the Jinchuriki live through this, and he would not accept failure. He got permission from Tsunade to go on a week long mission in order to make sure Yugito was safe.

He left as soon as he got the authority and was currently flying over Kaminari no Kuni, looking for where Yugito would be in about two days. He flew over location and noticed something flash not to far away. He narrowed his eyes towards the light before his eyes widened. "Shit!" he cursed as the light got closer and turned out to be a fireball. His summons Roc turned its body so Cole could absorb the attack before it caught the giant bird.

He looked to where the fireball came from and smirked. "Heh, fine then. You guys wanna be the first ones to attack. So be it." he says to himself as Roc flies towards the attackers. When he flies over their location Cole hops off and lightly lands before the two that attacked him. "Ah, just the two I've been looking for." he said as he hefted Tekihocho onto his shoulder. "The Immortals, Kakuzu and Hidan." he growled as he looked at the two Akatsuki members. Kakauzu, a tall tan skinned man with Green eyes that had blood shot whites, chuckled evilly at him. "Well, looks like my guess was right. You are Konoha's 'Watcher' correct? You have quite the bounty on your head. I believe it was 500,000,000 million Ryo too. I could use that kind of money." the man said in a deep and evil voice. Cole quirk an eyebrow from behind his mask at the moniker he was apparently know by. but shrugged it off. He pointed his cleaver at the two of them and snorted. "So, which one of you wants to test your immortality against me? How about you tall dark and gruesome?" he said to Kakuzu.

Hidan started laughing and pointing at Cole. "Like some heathen like you could kill us! We're immortal ass wipe! Come on Kakuzu, I want to sacrifice this guy already!" Hidan cackled as he readied his three bladed scythe. Kakuzu grunted and sat down on a nearby rock. "Just make sure you make him recognizable. We don't get paid if they can't tell who he is." he growled at his chuckling partner.

"Don't worry. I'll kill this fucktard nice and good. Jashin-sama will be getting a worthy sacrifice today." he said darkly as he smiled psychotically. Cole smirked from behind his mask and motioned Hidan with his left. "Well come on then. I want to see how many pieces I can cut you into before you actually die."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	89. Chapter 89: The Immortals Fall

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! IT'S TIME FOR A ASS WHOOPIN'!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 89: The Immortals Fall

. . . .

 _"Don't worry. I'll kill this fucktard nice and good. Jashin-sama will be getting a worthy sacrifice today." he said darkly as he smiled psychotically. Cole smirked from behind his mask and motioned Hidan with his left. "Well come on then. I want to see how many pieces I can cut you into before you actually die."_

. . . .

Hidan scowled at Cole. "I will show you the absolute wrath of Jashin you heathen. How about we share the most excruciating pain together!" he cackled as he dashed forward towards Cole with his three bladed scythe raised above his head. Cole scoffed at the man and readied the Tekihocho. When Hidan got within ten feet of Cole he sneered and threw his scythe at the Rinnegan barer. Cole simply batted it away with the flat of his blade and stood his ground as Hidan continued to advance. At the last possible moment before getting into Cole's striking range Hidan dashed backwards and channeled chakra into the cable connected to his scythe.

The scythe stopped in mid air and rocketed back towards Cole from the side. Cole however just raised his hand towards the Jashinist and pulled him to him with a wordless 'Bansho Tennin'. The technique caught Hidan in mid air as he flew back towards Cole just in time for his body to block the scythe for Cole. "Aaahhahaaaahhhh!" Hidan yelled in pain as his own scythe stabbed into him and nearly cut him in two. But Cole would have none of that. He grabbed the handle of the scythe and in one quick and fluid motion finished bisecting the pale haired Jashinist.

Kakazu growled at Hidan's incompetence as he watched his partner be cut in two. He knew HE would have to sew him up later after he killed this fool who had challenged them. "Ah! Dammit this REALLY HURTS! You fucking sack of shit! Dammit it hurts! I hope Jashin tortures you for the rest of eternity you dick sucking son of a bitch!" Hidan ranted as his upped body started to crawl to his lower body. "Quiet the mouth on you there. Don't worry, I can fix that." Cole said as his right eye began to twitch. And with that he swung his cleave and cut Hidans head in two, one solid slash from ear to ear, cutting the potty mouths mouth in half.

Kakuzu couldn't help but chuckle at Hidans rage filled eyes as the top of his head slid across the clearing floor. "You know, why didn't I ever try that." He mused as for now all Hidan could do was give evil glares with what was left of his head, and try to keep what was left of his brain from sliding out of it. Cole turned to Kakuzu and pointed his sword towards him. "Well, looks like you're next Kakuzu. Any last words?" he said in a casual tone. Kakuzu chuckled at Cole's confidence and removed his Akatsuki cloak to reveal his absolutely fucked up body. "Just that I'm gonna enjoy how much money your head is worth." he said before his body began to morph and dark grey thread protruded from his mouth, head, arms, and legs. Four creature made of the threads formed from his back and were all wearing masks. "No, DIE!" he roared as all for of the thread monsters charged at Cole.

. . . .

Yugito and her team were running threw the mountain forests that dotted the landscape between Kaminari no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. She was leading a squad of Chunin on a routine border patrol mission when her senses suddenly screamed danger. Moments later they felt an enormous amount of killing intent and soon after that the shock wave of a massive explosion.

She looked to her team and they all nodded and confirmed they were ready to go. "Alright lets go check it out!" she ordered and started off towards the site of the explosion.

After about two minutes of full speed running her and her team arrived at the site of the explosion and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Four strange creatures made of some sort of thread were attacking an all too familiar man to Yugito. They had arrived just in time to see the Oracle to cut one of the masked monsters in half, while breaking the mask it wore. The beast let out a small shriek and fell into a lifeless heap of thread. The three other beasts backed off a small distance till they stood next to a man that looked like he was half human, and half of one of those beasts.

The man growled at the Oracle. "You killed one of my hearts...how did you know to do that?" the man growled furiously. The Oracle pointed his blade towards the man and chuckled loudly. "I am called the Oracle. And I just so happen to know a great many things Kakuzu of Takigakure. I know you have five hearts, one in each mask as well as one in your chest. And I know to kill you, I need to destroy your hearts. I know your weaknesses and you techniques, you have no hope of victory." Cole declared before he dashed forward, while summoning three shadow clones that unleashed a flurry of jutsu without hand signs. A large fireball the size of a house was enhanced with a wind jutsu as well as a lightning jutsu before it crashed into the area Kakuzu was in.

The strange monster like man had Kawarimi'd just in time for him to avoid the massive explosion, but his water mask was not so lucky. He growled at Cole viciously. "Great. Now I need to get a new Water Nature as well as a Lightning Nature. I will take pleasure in killing you!" he roared at the Oracle, who just ran through more hand signs. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)" Oracle roared as a massive torrent of fire rocketed towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu made some quick hand signs before trying to counter the fire with a water jutsu.

It didn't work. The fire appeared to be too powerful for his water to handle, and the expense of his own fire mask, he was able to avoid the attack. Yugito was mesmerized by the battle, as was her team. They had never seen a battle with such powerful techniques before and were gob smacked at what they were seeing. But one thing was for sure.

They were not getting in the middle of that.

. . . .

Kakuzu cursed as he took stock. Hidan had been cut into three different pieces so he wasn't going to be of any help. He had lost three of his five hearts and was NOT willing to lose any more of them. He cursed again and sent his wind mask over to Hidans scattered carcass. The creature grabbed onto Hidan's body parts and dragged them over to Kakuzu. But as soon as they got close Cole appeared in the air above them. "I've got you now! Shinra Tensei!" he called and sent all of Gravity down on top of the Akatsuki members, crushing them into the ground. The creature wasn't able to hold up against the force of gravity and its mask broke, laving Kakuzu with only a single heart. Cole shot Chakra Receiver Rods down at him and pinned his arms and legs with them. He relented on the gravity and landed between Kakuzu and Hidan's disassemble body.

"That wasn't very fun. I thought you two would have a little more skill than that if you wanted to capture Yuugito-san? Guess I was wrong. Oh well, time to die I guess." he said as he placed a palm on top of Hidan's bisected scull.

Hidan mentally scoffed at the man. Like he could kill him? He was a Jashin Immortal dammit! He could never-

That thought was cut short as Hidan's soul was ripped from his body and sent onto the next life. Cole shuddered from all of the mans memories. He had really been scum among men. "What a disgusting man he was. Hopefully in the next life he will right his wrongs." Cole muttered to himself.

Kakuzu was looking at the now DEAD Hidan with wide and terror filled eyes. He wasn't able to speak because of the oppressive chakra keeping him from moving, but the man was absolutely miffed at how this man was able to not only defeat him with little to no trouble at all, but he was able to KILL HIDAN! Cole turned his gaze towards Kakuzu and placed his hand upon his scull. "Rest in piece." he said before removing Kakuzu's soul.

The Immortals of the Akatsuki, were now dead.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Ugh...I know I know...short chapter...but come on! Cole kicked some ASS! But yeah...sorry about short chapter...just been putting so much work into my other story I almost forgot to work on this on...my B :P**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	90. Chapter 90: Nature

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone. I am highly honored to present to you Chapter 90 of "The Oracle". So, if you would, please sit back, relax, maybe get a little popcorn, and enjoy. Chapter 90 is brought you by: 'Tenzo's Ninja Suplies! Now Selling Oracle Brand Blades for 25% off!'**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 90: Nature

. . . .

 _The Immortals of the Akatsuki, were now dead._

. . . .

"Alright Naruto," Jiraiya started as he and Naruto left a remote town outside of Kusagakure. "I think it's time we start with you're Senjutsu training." he said to his apprentice with a smile. Naruto looked at his sensei and smiled. Naruto had grown over the past two years of his training and traveling with Jiraiya. He was no longer his runty 4' 9", he was now a respectable 5'7". After growing so much he was in need of new clothes, and that's what lead up to his new look.

He wore black ninja pants that cut off at mid calf. Under that was a dark grey mesh armor that covered his full body. Instead of wearing a shirt over his mesh armor he opted to where a dark orange Haori, much like Jiraiya's and black arm wraps laced with several protective seals, as well as storage seals. He still wore his multi-strapped belt that held his many scroll and proudly wore his forehead protector on his head on a black strip of clothe that when tied reached the small of his back. He also wore black steel toed combat boots that had gravity seals on them for when he wanted to deliver a especially powerful kick.

The blonde smiled at his master and let his startlingly blue eyes fill with determination. "Finally! Well, when do we start Ero-sennin?" he asked with a giddiness that made the Toad Sage face fault. Jiraiya shook off his apprentices juvenile expression and sighed. "Welp," he started as he began to stretch his arms. "Fist we go to Mount Myoboku." he said as he started forming hand signs at a lazy speed. At the end he bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground while taking hold of Naruto. "Reverse Summoning!" he exclaimed and the two of them disappeared in a plume of smoke.

. . . .

When the master and student reappeared, they were in the tropical and exotic region that was, Mount Myoboku. Naruto stared in awe as he took in the beauty of the mountain. There was plant life everywhere he looked, and he had never even seen plants like these. Reds, yellows, purples, and especially greens colors the landscape in a tantalizing treat to the eye. And on top of that, most of the plants were the size of Naruto himself, if not even BIGGER!

Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto's awestruck expression and was about to break him out of it when a booming voice did it for him. **"Welcome Naruto! To the land of Toads!"** Gamabunta called from a little was away. Jiraiya and Naruto turned to the toad chief and walked over to him. **"So I see Jiraiya finally thought it was time for you to learn how to use and control Senjutsu?"** Gamabunta asked the blonde, ignoring Jiraiya's greeting to him. The Sage dropped his head and mumbled things about lack of respect and what not. Naruto smiled with determination and nodded firmly. "Yup. Ero-sennin finally decided to get off his ass and start my real training. I swear, following him for two years doing nothing but hitting up bars and creeping out on chicks has made me hope for this training to be as hard as I've been told so I can forget the last two years of my life." Naruto said as he began to sulk about how his 'Training Mission' was going. Gamabunta roared in laughter as he saw Jiraiya become even more depressed. The Boss Summons looked down to Naruto and nodded his head towards a small building up the road. **"You guys should get up to Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama. They've been expecting you and Shima-sama has been cooking all day."** Gamabunta said before he hopped off. Jiriaya stiffened when he heard that Shima was cooking and shivered in fear. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man but decided to not ask about it. Usually when he had a question the old perv would make it into some sort of innuendo anyway.

They made their way to the small building and knocked before entering. "Pa! Ma'am! I'm back! And I brought Naruto!" Jiraiya called into the building as he 'crawled' into it. Once Naruto entered he noticed it was a house of some sorts. As he crawled into the house he heard a male voice call out to them. "Oh! Hey Jiraiya-chan! It's been awhile! And you must be Naruto-chan. You look so much like Minato-chan it's almost scary." A small toad said to the blonde as he walked over to the two and sat down into a chair. "I'm Fukasaku, but you can call me Pa. It's good to finally meet cha' Naruto-chan." the old toad said t Naruto. Naruto bowed his head slightly and smiled. "It's good to meet you to Pa." he greeted the toad.

He was about to ask Jiraiya something when a feminine voice cut in. "Oh Jiraiya-chan! It's great ta' see ya again! And you and Naruto are just in time ta' have some dinner! I made grub gumbo! I remember how much cha' liked it. So come on in n' sit down." a older looking female toad said as she carried a big pot of some sort of food that Naruto was getting a terrible vibe from. She put the pot onto the small table and smiled over at Naruto. "Hey there honey. I'm Shima. You can call me Ma'am if ya like." she said in a happy tone. "It nice to meet you Ma'am." Naruto said with a smile before he spotted Jiraiya shaking in fear. He nudged Jiraiya in the side covertly and whispered. "Whats got you all riled up?" he asked his sensei. Jiraiya gave him a defeated look. "Don't worry, you'll know soon."  
. . . .

After that meal the four went out to the Toad Oil ponds to start Naruto in his training. Also, now that Naruto had eaten some of Shima's cooking, he had a healthy fear of her and understood just why Jiraiya was scared of the food. He would never see Shino again without picturing that food from hell!

Fukasaku lead the group to a fountain of toad oil next to a mountain peak and Naruto noticed a massive amount of toad statues. Fukasaku saw him looking around and grinned. "Here Naruto-chan, why don't cha' put yer hand in the oil and see what happens." he told the boy. Naruto was weary of the oil, it was giving him an odd vibe and he could hear Kurama silently giggling in his head. He relented though and put his hand in the oil. And soon after he did his hand started to morph and look like a toads. "WHAT THE FU-" he started to freak out until Fukasaku smacked him hard in the head with a stick. Naruto held his head in pain but noticed the morphing stopped and his hand was back to normal. "THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" he yelled as a Kurama was howling with laughter in his mind.

Fukasaku pointed his cane to the statues that surrounded them. "That is what was gonna to happen to ya if I didn't disrupt the flow of Natural Chakra into ya with this hear whoopin' stick." the old Toad said with a smirk. "This hear oil is meant ta' assist ya in the absorption of Natural Chakra. And if ya take in too much ya turn into one of those poor fouls who failed." He said while pointing at the statues. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He had gotten a brief rundown on what Natural Chakra was from Jiraiya but decided to get a more in depth description from Fukasaku.

The old Toad was pleased that the blonde wanted to know more about Natural Chakra so he cleared his throat and started to explain. "All things in Nature have chakra Naruto-can. The rocks, the dirt, even the air has Chakra runnin' through it. When ya preform Senjutsu, yer takin' this chakra into yer body. If ya take too much however, ya turn into one these here statues. But, why is it so difficult? Well, Natural Chakra is very difficult ta' control ya see. To control it ya gotta be one with Nature. And that all starts with meditation and being completely still. Not just sitting without movin', ya gotta be completely and utterly still, even the slightest movement can ruin ya. So, that's where yer gonna start Naruto-chan. I want cha' to practice being completely still for now, then we'll move on ta' next step."

Jiraiya snickered at Naruto, the blonde had his head hung and was sulking because his new training was just sitting still...AND HE SUCKED AT THAT! He hated sitting still more than anything and he let out a defeated sigh. "This is gonna suck..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Ugh...this REALLY didn't want to get written. I dunno why but I was just feeling out of it today and had a hard time writing today...Whatever though, got it done.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	91. Chapter 91: Brothers

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Time to follow up with Itachi!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 91: Brothers

. . . .

 _Jiraiya snickered at Naruto, the blonde had his head hung and was sulking because his new training was just sitting still...AND HE SUCKED AT THAT! He hated sitting still more than anything and he let out a defeated sigh. "This is gonna suck..."_

. . . .

In a dark cave in a undisclosed location in Tetsu no Kuni, explosions rock the rocky expanses of near lightly space of the cave. Only the occasional burst of flame envelopes the cave with a dull orange light as muffled voices can be heard and the sounds of scuffling feet echo throughout the cave. Once the muffled sounds cease, the sound of thousands of chirping birds echo throughout the cave as a light blue light forms.

"CHIDORI!" a dark haired youth calls as he tries to impale a man in an orange mask. The youths left hand is enveloped in a shroud of lightning and rushes the tall man in a black cloak with red clouds. The youth however, fazes right through the man and destroys the bolder behind him. The man chuckles with a deep voice and turns to the youth. "Well done Sasuke, you have gotten stronger." he said in a appraising voice. Uchiha Sasuke turned to the man and knelled to him. "I'm still not strong enough to avenge our clan yet though..." Sasuke said bitterly as he clenched his fists in rage. Tobi just waved off Sasuke's irritation. "You will be in time. Our plans still have time before we need to move. You will be strong enough in time. Don't let your rage get the better of you, it will destroy you." he said calmly to the raven haired youth. Sasuke sighed and quelled his rage and calmed himself. "Right sensei. So, what do we do next?"

"For now you rest. We continue this tomorrow, and then I will further assist you with your Sharingan." the elder Uchiha explained. Sasuke nodded to his master and made his way out of the cave. Once Sasuke had left the cave Tobi turned around and activated his sharingan. "So Itachi, how did you find me? And Kisame, what brings you here as well?" he asked in a amused voice.

Itachi and Kisame walked out into the dim light of the cave and Kisame whistled. "Heh. Tobi, I thought you were just some idiot who we let join out of pity...but now that I see you like this you ain't now push over...Samehada really wants a bite of you chakra..." Kisame mused as he hefted his massive broadsword onto his shoulder. "But my biggest question is why you're here...you're supposed to be with Raiga, not plotting on using us." he growled. "I hate traitors...but traitors who want to use us makes me sick."

Kisame lunged at Tobi and swung his blade in a wide ark that passed right through the masked Uchiha. Tobi sighed in a low voice before he blurred into motion and planted a kick into the shark mans stomach. Kisame flies back over to Itachi and deftly lands on his ass. Kisame groans as he gets up from being swatted away easily. "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought..." he mused to himself as a feral grin spread across his face showing off his sharpened teeth.

Itachi removed his Akatsuki cloak and activated his Sharingan. "If this was going to be easy, I wouldn't have brought you here Kisame. He clams to be Uchiha Madara. My informant has given me a summary of all his techniques and weaknesses. And even knowing them...this will be a difficult battle..." he said as he readied a kunai for battle. Kisame spit out a little blood to the side and removed his cloak as well. "Heh, but that just makes this all the more fun..."

. . . .

Sasuke was sitting in his room of Madara's base, staring at the ceiling and holding his hand up in a fist. "Soon Itachi..." he muttered to himself. "Soon I will kill you and avenge everyone you have betrayed..." he clenched his fist tighter as he spoke and put his hands behind his head. He laid there for a while as he thought of what it would be like after he returned to Konoha after killing Itachi. Would they congratulate him? Would they even welcome him back after deserting? He shook his head of those thoughts.

After a while Zetsu appeared next to his bed after rising out of the ground. **"You need to hurry.** Itachi and Kisame have found us out and are **fighting with Madara.** He needs your help." Zetsu's white and black haves said in tandem. Sasuke flew off of his bed and grabbed his sword. "What!? Itachi is here!? How did he find us!?" Sasuke yelled as he rushed out of the room, Zetsu not far behind. **"I don't know.** He said something about an informant, whatever that means..." the Zetsu's said as they followed the younger Uchiha. Sasuke snarled as he ran through the several tunnels of the base Cave.

. . . .

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi and Tobi exclaimed at the same time. The two attacks canceled each other out and Kisame tried to catch Tobi off guard with Samehada, but was too slow and just fazed through him once again. Kisame backed off and started running though hand signs. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" he exclaimed and the already dark cave became covered in dense mist that obscured even Tobi's sharingan. Tobi growled and readied himself for an attack as he waited. He had no wind jutsu to disperse the technique and now his fire jutsu would be hampered by the dense mist. This was going to be difficult.

Tobi jumped to his right to avoid a swing from Samehada and activated his Kamui to faze through a volley of kunai. He shot off a few fireballs in the opposite direction of the kunai, only for them to be dowsed by the mist a few yards from him. As soon as he finished his attack he was set upon Itachi. Tobi quickly ducked under a kick that he barely noticed and tried to strike back only for it to be blocked by Samehada. The swords scales shot out and tried to cut the Uchiha, but as soon as Tobi made contact with the blade he activated Kamui and went right through it. Kisame and Itachi Kawarimi away from him and replaced themselves with rocks covered in explosive seals. "Shit!" he cursed as he used a quick body flicker to dodge the blast. He decided that now that he was away from his starting position he would diminish his presence so they couldn't ind him.

Tobi began to silently maneuvered through the mist trying to find the way out only for him to notice it was following him through the cave. A light whipping sound caused his to quickly activate his Kamui and a kunai slipped right through his mask. As soon as it passed through him he grabbed it and whipped it back to its source. He heard the blade hit metal and he jumped into action.

Tobi dashed over to the source of the sound and made a powerful ax kick and crushed a boulder that Itachi Kawarimi'd with. Tobi cursed under his breath as another explosion cover the area from the seal covered rock. He reformed further away and silently waited for someone to make a slip in this little game of cat and mouse.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke roared as he charged into the mist. His Sharingan blazing with his three Tomoe spinning rapidly. Tobi whipped his head over to Sasuke's voice and was instantly worried. "Sasuke no! Don't enter the mist!" he yelled out and instantly regretted making his location known. Before he could activate his Kamui Samehada started shaving the muscle off of his back. "AARRRGGG!" Tobi yelled as he flew away from where he was struck in the back. He rolled across the ground. Tobi writhed in pain on the ground as blood pooled around his body. He growled to himself and started to stand. His back was already healing but the pain would be a major factor in this fight.

"Itachi! Where are you! You die today!" Sasuke roared again looking through the mist. "Well Sasuke-kun, it seems your rage is still with you..." Itachi mused as he appeared behind Sasuke. "But do you have enough hate to kill me?" he asked in his monotonous voice. Sasuke growled at his elder brother and formed a chidori in his left hand. Only for it to dissipate before it fully formed. Sweat poured down Sasuke's forehead and he fell to a knee panting. Itachi sighed and shook his head in pity. "It seems you are out of chakra from sparring earlier. I'm sorry brother, but I will no longer wait for you to kill me. I must out a stop to you and Madara before you do something we all regret." he droned as he raised a kunai towards his brother.

"I'm sorry..." he said as he drives the blade into Sasuke's heart, a single tear running down his face as he kills his only brother...the one person he loved most in the world. The mist disappears to reveal the two brothers standing across from each other and Tobi growls in fury. "SASUKE!" he yelled as he knocks away Itachi from to dying youth. Tobi looks at the two Akatsuki members and begins to transport himself. "You win this round Itachi...but next time you will die. And it will be Sasuke who rips away your petty life." he threatens Itachi as he fully disappears, Sasuke along with him.

Itachi finally falls to the ground on his knees as he holds his now shaking arm. "...I stabbed him...I almost killed my own brother...I have sinned far to much in this life..." he started rambling to himself as tears fell freely. Kisame walked up next to his teammate and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him next time...lets get out of here and report back to the Oracle." he said as he and Itachi started to leave the cave. "Right...he needs to know we failed..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **The next few chapters will jump between Naruto and Cole and Itachi a bunch so yeah, look forward to that.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	92. Chapter 92: The Next Step

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Hello hello hello! Welcome back to another chapter! And guess what, it's Sunday so a new chapter of "The Caged Bird" is out as well! But anyway, enjoy chapter 92!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 92: The Next Step

. . . .

 _Itachi finally falls to the ground on his knees as he holds his now shaking arm. "...I stabbed him...I almost killed my own brother...I have sinned far to much in this life..." he started rambling to himself as tears fell freely. Kisame walked up next to his teammate and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him next time...lets get out of here and report back to the Oracle." he said as he and Itachi started to leave the cave. "Right...he needs to know we failed..."_

. . . .

Cole sat down on his couch with a heavy sigh. It had been two in a half years since the defeat of Kakuzu and Hidan, and life had been...uneventful. Well, he couldn't really say that. He did have two hyper toddlers to look after now that Anko was released back into active duty. So, he'd been the one in charge of the kids while she was working. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony and backwardness of the situation. Him, the strongest person in the village by leaps and bounds, reduced down to a stay at home Dad. Hilarious.

He didn't really care though. He never did enjoy killing or fighting in general. If he had a choice, he'd gladly stay at home with his two little angels for the rest of his life, than go out and save the world. But, that wasn't his choice. He hadn't had a choice since he came to this world.

And that is why we find him rubbing the bridge of his nose, sitting on his couch while Akari and Akira were taking a nap, and listening to Itachi and Kisame's report on their failure to defeat Tobi. "So," he started. "Do you know what condition Sasuke's in? Were you able to confirm a death?" he asked with a tired sigh. Itachi shook his head and kept his eyes on the floor. "No...but from the wound I gave him...he has very little possibility of surviving." he said in his monotone voice, a hint of bitterness was able to make its way through his facade that made Cole wince in empathy for the man. Cole looked over at Kisame, who he was somehow able to convince to work for him as a mole.

. . . . FLASHBACK!. . . .

One year prior. In an open field in the back country of Hi no Kuni, Cole stood over a beaten and battered Kisame while Itachi watched from the edge of the tree line. Kisame had a gash across his chest and what seemed to be a broken arm and leg. He laid there while Samehada was being held down by a Truth Seeking Ball, slowly absorbing all of the chakra stored into the sword. Cole stood over him with his mask covering his blank, expressionless face. Kisame began shifting himself towards a small tree while he silently cursed himself and his injured state. Cole leveled the Tekihocho at the former seven ninja swordsman before he began to speak. "Tell me Kisame," Cole said to the blue skinned man. "Why do you fight for the Akatsuki? Why are you so loyal?" he aksed the man. Kisame laughed as best he could as blood poured from his mouth. "For...me..to know...so...go fuck yourself..." he gurgled at the man before him.

Cole sighed and looked down at him. "Kisame. You know they are just using you, right? Pein doesn't care if you live or not. Only that you succeed in capturing the Jinchuuriki. Why do you fight for a man like that, someone who doesn't carre for his comrades and thinks of nothing but his goal?" he asked yet again. Kisame shook his head and coughed. "I...do not...betray orders...I...hate traitors..." he grunted painfully as he sat himself against the tree to better look at Cole.

Cole shook his head at him and removed his mask. Kisame's eyes widened as he saw the very same eyes his leader had. The purple, rippling eyes of the Rinnegan piercing through Kisame as if he was only an obstacle to be removed. "Tell me Kisame, would you still follow Pein if you knew he was nothing but another mans tool?" he question Kisame. The Tailless Tailed Beast narrowed his eyes at the Rinnegan barer for a moment, weighing the mans tone and why he was still talking to him. "What do you mean?" he asked in a quiet tone. "Pein is nothing but a pawn to a man named Uchiha Madara...or as you know him, Tobi." he explained to the blue skinned man.

Kisame looked at him for a moment with a expressionless face before he burst into laughter. Even through the pain and the blood pouring out of him he continued to laugh at the man who accused the brainless buffoon of the Akatsuki of being some evil mastermind. "How, could an idiot like Tobi control anyone. Hell, I bet he barely knows what he himself is doing sometimes." he mocked before he winced in pain. Cole sighed as he shook his head at the bleeding man. "Oh how little you actually know...let me tell you, what the future holds..."

. . . .FLASHBACK END!. . . .

After finally dropping the whole, Infinite Tsukuyomi thing on Kisame, the blue skinned man was all too happy to switch sides. Anything to NOT be a mindless zombie stuck in a Genjutsu for all eternity, right? So Cole looked to Kisame for confirmation on what Itachi reported. Kisame nodded and Cole sighed again.

"So...We don't know where Tobi has fled to. We don't know if Sasuke survived...which is unlikely. And now the Akatsuki knows you have betrayed them...great." he said as he rubbed his nose in annoyance. "Alright, we need to make new plans. Naruto will return in about four months, and you said Deidara and Sasori will be going after Gaara about a week after Naruto returns, correct?" he asked the two former Akatsuki members. Kisame nodded in response for the both of them and Cole nods as well. "Alright then...I want you two to locate Han and Roshi for me. I have no way into Tsuchi no Kuni and they Roshi was one of your targets. Make sure they are safe and report to me regularly." he ordered to the two. Itachi and Kisame nod in understanding of their orders.

After some time and other minor orders, the former Akatsuki members made their way to Tsuchi no Kuni to look for and protect their two Jinchuuriki. Cole leaned back into his couch and went over his plans in his head.

"Alright...Tobi surviving isn't good, but I can work with this. I've gotten Kisame and Itachi fully onto my side and now all I've got to do is find the other three and my hand will be ready to play...Things are coming together nicely." he mumbled to himself as he thought over his final plan and how it will finally be enacted. He sat there for a second before he felt someone breath into his ear. "Oh~ and what plans would that be~" Anko whispered into his ear with a hint of mischievousness. Cole shuttered from the feel of her breath against his skin and turned to her with a sly smile. "Oh, Anko-chan, whatever are you talking about?" he said with a shit eating grin. Anko returned his grin and jumped onto his lap while drawing circles on his chest. "You know I just love it when you get all manipulative and cunning." she purred to him. Cole smiled widely as he picked her up bridal style. "Why don't you tell me more in our room?" he said as he carried her through the halls of the Uzumaki estate.

"Daddy? Why are you carrying Mamma?" a little magenta haired Akari asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with Akira stumbling out of their room behind her. Cole and Anko look at each other before getting large grins on their faces. "Oh! Akari-chan! Save me from Daddy! He's gone tickle crazy!" she howled as Cole began to apply the tickle torture method to his wife. Akira squeled as he ran from his father, knowing exactly what he could do to him with the tickle torture. Akari however stood her ground and pointed at Cole. "Let go of Mamma you tickle monster!" she called as she jumped at him. She landed on his back and held on for dear life. but her efforts to subdue the rabid tickle monster were useless as Cole reached around and grabbed onto her. "I've got ya!" he exclaimed as he started tickling her. "NO~!" she laughed as she began to squirm. "Aki! Help!" she called to her twin brother who was hiding around the corner.

He popped his head out and shook it vigorously. "No! Sorry Aka!" he called out and continued to hide. Cole gave a glance to Anko and she grinned. "Oh no!" she acted out as she rolled on the ground. "I've caught the tickle virus!" she cackled out and started to stand up while looking at a rapidly paling Akira. "Uh oh..." he mumbled before Anko started chasing him through the house.

The sounds of squealing and laughing children filled the house as Cole smiled at his family. _"I promise to protect their smiles...no matter what the cost..."_

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	93. Chapter 93: A New Sage

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): :)**

 **that is all...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 93: A New Sage

. . . .

 _The sounds of squealing and laughing children filled the house as Cole smiled at his family. "I promise to protect their smiles...no matter what the cost..."_

. . . .

"Come on come on come on! Mix dammit!" Naruto cursed as he stood in an open field on the summit of Mount Myoboku. Chakra swirled between his open palms as a unstable Rasengan began to form. **"Alright Kit, almost there. Keep it stabilized...just like the Bijuu Dama, keep the two equal and up the rotation..."** Kurama coached from within Naruto's mind. The Rasengan in his palm began to stabilize and a slight whistling sound could be heard coming from the sphere. A white like disc formed around the sphere, fading in and out, as Naruto tried to stabilize the mixture of chakra's.

After a moment Naruto dropped his hands and canceled the jutsu. He was hold onto his knees and panting hard. "D-Dammit...almost had it that time..." he said between breaths. Sweat poured down his forehead as he laid down onto the grass covered earth. He looked up to the sky above him and stared at the stars."...I can't believe its been almost three years..." he said aloud. In side of Naruto's mind Kurama scoffed. **"It isn't like you haven't been back there. You flash over to your little vixen whenever you get the chance."** he said in a mocking tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "True...but those are always such fleeting moments...It's been s long since I just stayed there...I miss everyone..." he said softy, almost to himself. Kurama just shook his head and curled up to sleep.

 _"Two more weeks...two more weeks Hinata...wait for me."_

. . . .

The next morning Naruto found himself meditating with Jiraiya and Fukasaku on top of the massive stone spikes. They all sat on stone slabs in perfect balance and stillness. Birds came to the blonde and nested themselves in his hair and his lap. But even with their added weight and movement, Naruto stayed balanced and still on his perch.

One could say that he had become invisible to the world, but in all actuality, he had never been more in tune with Nature. He let his conscious roam throughout the space around him. Taking in everything. The animals on and around him. The motions of the air, and the warmth the wind brought. Feeling the life force of all things around him. And then he felt it.

The Natural Chakra.

He poked and prodded at it gingerly and took small pieces of it until it started to flow towards him in a steady, and calm stream. As the chakra entered his body he regulated the stream, letting it flow in, and out of him. Only keeping what he needed within himself. After letting the chakra into his body, he could feel its effect on him spread.

His senses spiked as he could FEEL everything. The power flowed through his body like a warm syrup that became part of his blood. A sense of calm filled him as he absorbed the chakra and made it his own.

A orange pigment appeared around his eyes and on his eyelids. He skin gained a certain glow to it. Not to much to be noticeable, but enough for it to be there. His skin thickened and became more dense, adding a natural defense to him that no other human had. And when he finally opened his eyes, gone were the pools of cerulean blue. They were exchanged with a solid yellow color with a bar like pupil reminiscent of a toads.

It was around then that Fukasaku opened his eyes and nodded to the boy. "Well done Naruto-chan. How do ya feel?" he asked the blonde. Naruto let out a pleased sigh and looked to the elderly toad with a warm smile. "I feel as if I have become one with Nature. It has such a calming feeling to it...I could get used to this." he said softly as he stood up from his sitting position, and balance on the spike while holding the stone slab.

After hearing Naruto speak Jiraiya also stood and joined his looked to Naruto, with his own Sage Mode activated and smirked. "Well brat, why don't we test out Nature when it becomes enraged and violent?" he said as he jumped down from the spikes. Naruto nodded and quickly joined his master.

At the base of the spikes Jiraiya stood, his feet wide and his knees bent. One hand in front of himself and the other in the air behind him. Naruto landed some distance away from hims and crossed his arms and stood tall before his master. Jiraiya smirked and got ready to pounce. "Alright brat! Let's see what ya got!" he yelled and disappeared in a blur of speed.

Naruto stood still, not reacting to Jiraiya's movement, just closing his eyes and waiting. After a brief second Jiraiya reappeared next to Naruto aiming a flying kick towards the youths skull. Naruto deftly maneuvers around the kick, his eyes still closed. When Jiraiya passes by him he tries to hit him with an elbow, but Naruto just raised a hand and caught the blow.

The ground beneath him shatters from the impact, but he is undeterred. Naruto uses his grip on Jiraiya to throw him back and finally opened his eyes. "My turn..." he said calmly before dashing towards his still airborne master.

Jiraiya quickly dodges and counters Naruto's strikes and avoids his grabs. Only to be driven into a corner made by a wall of spikes. After fainting with a right round house kick Naruto drops down into a couching position and horse kicks straight into the air, aiming for Jiraiya's chin. The elder Sage barely moves back quick enough to dodge the crushing blow, but is still hit by the Natural energy flowing off of Naruto's leg.

The blow from the invisible force send the elder Sage flying into the wall of spikes where he finds Naruto up against him, a Rasengan aimed straight for his face. "Dead..." Naruto said, never breaking his calm and calculation pesona he had adopted since entering Sage Mode.

Jiraiya chuckles to himself and shakes his head. "If only it were that easy." he said before something knocked Naruto away from the Toad Sage. The blonde felt a crushing blow to his ribs and is sent fling away from Jiraiya. But, with his enhanced senses he was able to bring an arm down and block the kick from Fukasaku just in time to save himself from breaking any ribs. The old toad was small, but he still packed enough punch that even Tsunade wouldn't want to get him directly from him.

Naruto smirked at the two Sages. "Oh, so you guys gonna gang up on me?" he said in a mocking tone. Jiraiya and Fukasaku got into ready stances and smirked back at him. "Think of it as a graduation exam brat." Jiraiya said to the blonde. "Jus' don't let us get a clean hit in an' ya pass." Fukasaku continued before dashing at the boy. He lead with a spinning kick that changed into a elbow strike once it was blocked. Naruto ducked under the elbow and latched onto the toads leg before using his own momentum to throw him at Jiraiaya.

The Toad Sannin caught Fukasaku and tossed the toad back at Naruto with great speed as the elderly toad readied another kick at the blonde. Naruto dashed to his left to avoid the kick and was immediately set upon by Jiraiya. The Toad Sage tried as hard as he could to hit his smaller opponent but to no use. Naruto just danced and blocked around all of his masters strikes, even dodging or outright countering Fukasaku at the same time.

After ducking under a round house he reached up and grabbed onto Jiraiya's still extended leg. After pushing Jiraiya off balance he quickly launched a horse kick behind him to knock away Fukasaku.

As Jiraiya fell backwards and Naruto finished his kick, the blonde jumped over his master and tagged him with a weak Rasengan and drove him into the ground. "Dead..." he said to his master again, before turning to catch Fukasaku and pin the Toad Elder to the ground while holding a Kunai to the toads eye. "And dead." he stated with a smirk.

Both Fukasaku and Jiraiya stay quiet for a long moment before busting into a hearty laugh. "Damn brat, you got us good." Jiraiya chuckled as he stood back up, slipping out of his Sage Mode. "I still can't believe you were mostly fighting us with your eyes closed as well." Jiraiya stated with a knowing smile. It was true, after Naruto opened his eyes for his initial attack, he closed them again and continued fighting.

The blonde shrugged and let his Sage Mode dispel. "Well, I found it easier to sense your movements through Nature, rather than trying to see them." he said sheepishly. Fukasaku jumped onto his shoulder and patted his head. "That jus' means ya got a good connection ta' Nature. Ta' be able ta' feel yer way around like that." Fukasaku praised the boy. Naruto scratched the side of his head in response to the praise he was being given.

It also helped that he had Kurama to warn him and keep his Senjutsu Reserves topped off, but they didn't need to know that little detail.

Fukasaku jumped off of Naruto's shoulder and started heading over to his home. "Come on Naruto-chan. Me and Shema made ya somethin' for when ya finished yer training." he said as he hopped along. Naruto gawked at the old toad. Fukasaku took a look at him and chuckled. "Yeah that's right Naruto-chan. Ya have master Sage Mode. Yer training here is done." he said to the blonde before hopping off.

. . . .

Inside of Fukasaku and Shema's home, Naruto and Jiraiya sat in the living room waiting for whatever the Toads had gotten Naruto. When they walked into the room Shima had a box in her hands and Fukasaku had something covered in wrapping paper.

Shima handed him the box with a smile. "Why don't cha' open this one first dear." she said in a kindly tone. Naruto looked down at the box and slowly lifted the top off. His eyes widened as he gasped lightly. Inside was a long red cloak with black flames on the bottom, and on the back read, 'Sage of Myoboku.' He held it up, looking it over before slinging it on. It was a perfect fir and Naruto smiled at the two. "Thank, Ma'am, Pa. Thank you so much." he said, getting a little teary eyed.

Fukasaku smiled at him before handing him what he had. "Don't cha worry Naruto-chan. There's more." he said in a soft tone. Naruto took the item and slowly unwrapped the paper from it. Once he revealed it he had to do a double take. It was a horned Hitai-ate with the symbol for Myoboku, just like Jiraiya's, but with a black clothe instead of red. He gripped the metal and bowed his head to the two Sages. "Thank you for everything! Ma'am! Pa!"

Fukasaku and Shima looked at him with a smile before nodding. "Your welcome Naruto, and congratulations on becoming a Sage."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Okay Okay I know, this one was all over the place. But yeah, I'm working it up to his return, which I plan for it to be chapter 95, so, gotta fill in what I can.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	94. Chapter 94: Return

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): END OF TRAINING ARK! ON TO SHIPPUDEN!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 93: Return

. . . .

 _Fukasaku and Shima looked at him with a smile before nodding. "Your welcome Naruto, and congratulations on becoming a Sage."_

. . . .

"Okay okay just hear me out." Jiraiya said to Naruto as they prepared to leave the Toads Summoning Realm. "We use Kuchiyose and appear on top of Bunta, Hiro, and Ken while Pa and Ma'am stand on our shoulders. How's that sound?" he tried eagerly to talk Naruto into some elaborate return to the village to show off he had become a sage and to signify his official return to Konoha.

The blond just gave his master a deadpanned look before narrowing his eyes. While it sounded cool at first, he quickly thought of what Jiraiya would try to have him do once they appeared in the village. The old man would probably try to get him to do his strange Kabuki dance and make a long introductory monologue while matching what Jiraiya himself was saying. Not only that, but once he thought about it, there was a large possibility of crushing something or someone with the GIANT TOADS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE VILLAGE.

So, after a long and thoughtful pause, Naruto looked up to Jiraiya's expecting face. "Yeah...no." he said before he Hiraishin'd back home. Jiraiya instantly deflated and hung his head in a depressed state. "...didn't have to show off...not everyone can Hiraishin ya' know..." he grumbled under his breath as he headed over to Shima and Fukasaku so they could reverse summon him back into Konoha.

"Ya know that was a stupid idea anyway, right..." Fukasaku and Shima deadpanned at the same time to the Sannin. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched before he scowled at the two elder toad sages. "Shut up! It would have been awesome!"

. . . .

. . . .Konoha. . . .

. . . .

"Alight Akari, Akira, just one more stop and we'll be home." Cole said to his two hyper toddlers. It was August 22, Akari and Akira's third birthday, and the two were eagerly wanting to go home and not have to shop anymore. Akari sat on Cole's shoulders in a yellow sleeveless shirt and a red skirt. She now had shoulder length light magenta hair that culled in the back, with bright hazel eyes. And much like Naruto, was a endless ball of excitement and energy. Her brother, Akira, was her polar opposite. He wore a blue shirt and black shorts and had short and spiky dark purple hair and black eyes. He was more reserved than his sister and didn't talk as much, but he followed her everywhere and they still did nearly everything together.

And that was why he was tugging on Cole's sleeve so he could be carried to. "Up." he said quietly with a finger pointed at himself. Cole sighed with a smile and quickly sealed away all the groceries into a sealing scroll he had on hand. He then picked up Akira in his arms and let the toddler latch onto his torso. Akari tapped on Cole's head and he looked up to his daughter.

"Ne, ne, Daddy. Where to next?" she asked. Cole looked around and found the store he was looking for. "Right in there. We gotta get you two some new clothes for next week. You know what's next week right Akari-chan?" he asked the toddler sitting on his shoulders. She put her finger on her chin in thought before shaking her head no. Cole looked down at Akira and raised an eyebrow. The boy scrunched his face in deep thought before his eyes shot open. "Unca Naruto and Aunty Hina!" he said excitedly with a face splitting smile. Cole smirked at his little boy and ruffled his hair. "That's my little champ. All smart and stuff. That's right Akira, Naruto and Hinata are getting married next week. So we gotta get you two some special clothes before then." he said as he walked into the store.

He had to duck so that Akari wouldn't hit her head on the door frame, and when he looked up he was greeted by a head of pink hair. "Welcome to Haruno's! How can I-OH! Uzumaki-sama! What a surprise!" Sakura said as she noticed just who it was walking into he family store. Cole smiled at the pinkette before setting the twins down. "Are you here to pick up an order?" she asked, slightly nervous. She had only met Naruto's father a few times, and all those times he was either fighting some crazy strong opponent, or her and her team.

Cole shook his head and put his hands on top of Akari and Akira's heads. "Nah, these little tikes need some formal clothes for Naruto and Hinata's weeding next week, so I was wondering if I could put in a order for them." he said to the pink hair Chunin. Yup, she finally made it to Chunin, along with the rest of the Konoha 11. She like the rest of the rookies had trained long and hard to be able to catch up to Naruto, and she was no exception. With a little push from Cole, Tsunade took Sakura in as an apprentice and she quickly took to Medical Ninjutsu like a fish to water. She put her long hair up into a bun and changed her clothes to more match Shizune. She wore a dark red battle dress and black heeled ninja sandals.

She smiled at the two fidgeting twins and crouched down to them with a measuring tape in hand. "Sure, if you two cuties would just stand still for me for a second I'll get a quick measurement and hand in the order to Mom." she said why still smiling. Cole looked at the two and went into his 'Sensei Mode'. "Alright you two, arms out and stand still for Haruno-san." he instructed the two.

The twins instantly locked into a arms out stance and were stock still. Sakura blinked a few times before shrugging and taking there measurements.

After a few moments Akari's curiosity got the better of her. "Do you know Unca Naruto miss?" she asked politely. Sakura giggled a bit before answering. "Know him, I was his teammate when we were Genin. We went on missions together and trained a lot together." she told the little girl. Akari got stars in her eyes and Akira got a intrigued expression.

"Really!?" Akari asked again. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Really really." she replied. Akari took a breath in and smiled. "That's so cool! Unca Naruto's so funny and super strong!" she gushed. Sakura laughed a bit at the little girls eagerness and stood up. "I guess he is, isn't he. Alright you two, I'm done taking your measurements you can put your arms down." she said to the two.

Akari sighed in relief as she plopped her arms down, and Akira just lowered his arms with a sheepish smile. Sakura giggled before turning to Cole. "Any specific colors you want for the two of them?" she asked the father. Cole thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, how about something light purple for Akari and something magenta for Akira." he said to Sakura. She nodded a couple of times, getting a feel for what they would look like. "That's good. I'll give this to Mom and we'll see you guys in a couple of days. Have fun you two! Happy birthday!" she waved to the two twins as they walked out.

Akira and Akari looked up at Cole. He smiled at the two. "What, she was your Unca Naruto's teammate, did you think she wouldn't know what today was?" he said to the two. They both nodded going 'Oh' before Akira tugged on his sleeve. "Up, up." he said as he hopped a bit. Cole a quick movement he snatched the boy up and put him on his shoulders. Akari pouted at the two. "I wanted on your shoulders..." she grumbled as she stuck out her lower lip. Akira shook his head and looked at his sister. "First come first serve Aka-chan." he said as he crossed his shoulders and nodded to himself.

Cole sweatdropped at the two. "What am I, a carrying service?" he said to the two. The both smiled at him and nodded. "Uh huh!"

Cole shook his head and picked up Akari. "No respect I tell ya." he grumbled to himself. "Alright you two, lets head home."

. . . .

When the trio made it home Cole noticed someone set off his barrier seals. So, the question was, who did he get to mangle today!?

They walked into the estate Cole walked to the twins into the living room and saw a batch of spiky blonde hair sitting on the couch facing them. "Yo!" Naruto called with a smile and a raised hand in greeting. Akari and Akira gasped and ran over to him. "Unca Naruto!" "Unca!" they called as they jumped onto him in a hug. Naruto laughed and hugged the both of them. "Heh heh, hey there squirts! Happy Birthday!" he said to the tow of them and ruffled their hair.

Akira took it in stride but Akari pouted. "Mou! Unca! You're messing up my hair!" she complained cutely, which made Naruto laugh a bit. "Sorry sorry," he apologized and took his hands off there heads. Akira pouted a bit but didn't complain that he stopped. Akari noticed his sage cloak and hitai-ate. "What's up with the cloak Unca?" she asked him curiously, Akira was nodding in agreement, 'what's up with that?' he seemed to say.

Naruto smirked and set the two aside before standing. "This ya little squirts, is my Sages cloak and Hitai-ate! It signifies that I have officially finished my training and am a full on Sage." he said cockily. The two gushed and Fanboyed/girled over him. "Really! Wow!" they said at the same time.

Cole walked over and clapped his hand onto Naruto's shoulder. "Congrats son. Does that mean you're here to stay?" he asked with a smile. Naruto nodded, which made Akira and Akari jump him again. "You're staying this time!?" "Staying!?" they both questioned him at the same time. Naruto laughed as he tried to keep from being barreled over by the three year old's. He grinned at the two and nodded.

"Yup, I'm here ta' stay! Happy Birthday you two!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Next chapter is the wedding!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	95. Chapter 95: Unlocked

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Explanation time!**

 **Okay okay, you got me. I don't have all that good of a reason to have the twins call Naruto 'Unca'. But COME ON! IT TOO ADORABLE TO NOT HAVE THEM CALL HIM THAT! When I was writing them I just didn't like the way, 'Big Bro Naruto' or any other version of that sounded so I was all like, "well he's like 13 years older than them, has his own house, is about to be married, and has a different last name...Aw, What the hell, Unca is too fuckin' adorable not to use!"**

 **And that is why they call him that... :P**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 95: Unlocked

. . . .

 _"Yup, I'm here ta' stay! Happy Birthday you two!"_

. . . .

"Na-ru-to-kun~!" Hinata exclaimed as she glomped her fiance when she arrived for Akira and Akari's birthday. Naruto laughed and spun her around after catching her in mid air. They laughed together as they held each other. Naruto gave his fiance a loving kiss on the lips and looked her in the eyes. "So, ya miss me?" he said with a sly smile on his face.

Hinata returned his smile and buried her face in his chest. "Of course I missed you Naru-kun." she said to him as they held each other.

Akari was holding her hand in front of Akira's eyes as she narrowed her eyes at the two of them. "Unca! Aunty! Get a room!" she yelled at the two lovers from behind them. Naruto and Hinata shared a look before turning on the twins. "You haven't gotten them yet...have you?" Naruto said mysteriously. Akari quirked an eyebrow at them and Akira backed up a step, his instincts telling him something was up. Hinata smiled at them before she continued for Naruto. "Your birthday pinches silly." she said as she made a pinching motion towards the twins.

Akira and Akari paled and started to back up. "Uh oh..." Akira mumbled before taking off in the other direction. Akari wasn't too far behind him. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with a savage smirk. "Tonight we hunt for pinches!" they said together and chased after the squealing twins. It was about this time Jiraiya and Kakashi showed up to the Uzumaki estate. "Jeez, what are they doing to them, torture?" Kakashi said to himself and Jiraiya as they walked into the lively estate. Jiraiya was picking at his ears from all the noise and nodded in agreement. "That's gotta be it." he grumbled to the silver haired Jonin.

It was then Akira jumped behind Kakashi and for a hiding spot. Naruto came around the corner after following Akira and noticed Kakashi and Jiraiya looking at the boy with a confused expression. The male twin pointed his little index finger towards Naruto and looked at Jiraiya. "Attack!" he ordered the older Sannin, making Jiraiya look over to Naruto for an explanation. The blonde smirked and made a pinching motion with his hands. Now both Kakashi and Jiraiya smirked as an evil gleam came to their eyes. The two shinobi turned towards Akira and smirked. "What, you haven't been pinched yet? Let us handle that!" they said at the same time while making pinching motions. Akira paled and backed away from the two, only to blocked by a Naruto clone on the other side.

He pointed towards Jiraiya. "Pervy Traitor!" he said sharply at the Sannin. Jiraiya just shrugged his shoulders and took another step forward. Akari, who was watching this all go down from the corner she was trapped by Hinata in sniffed and saluted to her brother. "It's been an honor Aki-kun!" she said as the boys squeals filled the house. The pinching had begun...

. . . .

Ten minutes later, Cole came out of the kitchen with a slight scowl on his face when he saw his twins rubbing their sore cheeks from several painful pinches. "Did you guys really have to traumatize my children like that?" he deadpanned at the four older guests. Naruto and Hinata were at least sensible enough to advert their gaze. Jiraiya and Kakashi just nodded with conviction. "Of course." they said in unison. And as soon as they said that they both received hits on the head from Cole's fist. "That's for the child therapy they're gonna need..." Cole grumbled as two large bumps formed on the top the two shinobi's heads. Akira and Akari snickered at the two of them. "You got in trouble~" "Trouble~" they said while giggling.

. . . .

That night had been one full of laughs. Once Anko showed up, with a massive teddy bear for the twins, the party started to kick off in earnest. Presents were past out, candles were blown, and food was eaten. Cole even mad Akira's favorite food, lime jello. The kid could eat it all day long and never lose his smile. So, after a massive tub of Jello was eaten they got down to business and started playing party games. Ranging from board games, pin the tale of the donkey, dodge the kunai...wait...what?

"Come on Kakashi~, all ya gotta do is dodge the kunai~" Jiraiya slurred from after drinking his third large bottle of Sake. Kakashi had also somehow gotten drunk and was hardly able to stand up on his own. He gave a thumbs up, which signaled Jiraiya to let loose. Cole had heard the two and narrowed his eyes. "Oh no you don't! No kunai in the house!" he yelled at the two...a little too late. Jiraiya already threw a kunai at Kakashi, who dodged by just falling over in a drunken coma. But the Kunai kept going on past the Jonin and straight for Akira.

Cole leaped into action and tried to get in the path of the Kunai, but wasn't quite fast enough. Akira watched as the kunia got closer and closer, until it was a foot away from his head. But then, everything stopped. To the boy it seemed like everyone was moving in slow motion as he moved out of the way of the flying blade. And then it passed him. And sank itself into the wall of the house.

Cole and everyone else who had been watching blinked a few times before the boy's parents and sister shook off their stupor and ran over to Akira. Anko and Cole got there and the same time and started fussing over him. "Are you okay!? You aren't hurt are you!? I'm gonna kill Jiraiya if you're hurt!?" they both said at the same time, making Jiraiya instantly sober up and hide behind a corner, trembling in fear of the two parents.

And then Cole gasp when he noticed how Akira was able to dodge the Kunai. Anko looked at him and then to were he was looking and copied his action. Akira was starting to freak out and looked at his parent. "W-what..." he asked quietly, before Cole got him in a bear hug. "CONGRATULATIONS AKIRA!" he cried as he squeezed his son hard. Anko, along with everyone else, was looking at him like he was crazy. "You knew this would happen!?" Anko shrieked at him. Cole put his son down and nodded proudly. "MMhmm. It's just like the Rikkudou Sennin and his two sons. The eldest son inherited his eyes, and the younger his body and will. But, the eldest son didn't acquire the Rinnegan, he gained a whole new Doujutsu." he explained before clapping Akira on the shoulders.

"Congratulations on unlocking the Sharingan, Son." he said to Akira, causing everyone, save Akari, to gasp and rush over to check on the boy. And, like Cole said, the little boy's black eyes had turned red and had a single Tomoe spinning slowly around his iris.

. . . .

The rest of the night went on uneventfully, save the beating Jiraiya got from Cole and Anko, and the fact Akira kept activating his Sharingan whenever he wanted, causing him to get tired and fall asleep in Naruto's lap. Akari soon joined him on Hinata's lap and the twins slept like lumps on a log. The older group were all sitting in the living room while Cole explained the history of the Sharingan and its origins. And how now, the once thought near extinct Doujutsu, had a new family to carry it on. "How do you think the village is going to react to this?" Jiraiya asked in a low voice as he stroked his chin.

Cole shrugged his shoulders and looked at his children with pride. "Well, since Akira inherited my eyes, that means Akari has my chakra. They will both be powerhouses in the future I can ensure you that. But, I refuse the village to take them from me or let them try breeding this out. They are my children and they will make their own choices. The council will have to get through me if they want them." Cole growled, leaking his killing intent, causing the twins to stir. Jiraiya held up his hands trying to calm the father of the two most peculiar children in the village. "Calm down, calm down. We don't know if the council will even do anything. You, me, the brat, and Tsunade-hime are all on it, and I doubt Hiashi would go against you like that. Which rules out half of the Shinobi council. And since these would be shinobi matters, then the civilians would have no say in the matter. So calm down." he reasoned with Cole.

The Rinnegan barer calmed his self, but kept his unhappy look on his face. They were silent for a while before Hinata interjected. "S-since Akira-kun inherited the Sharingan, what exactly does Akari inherit?" she asked Cole with a glance to the sleeping girl in her lap. Cole scratched his chin, trying to think of the right words. "Well, she'll basically be the start of the new Senju or Uzumaki Clan. She'll have absurdly large Chakra pools, as well as a longevity that could make her look like Tsunade when she's her age. I don't know really...but if you want a prime example of the second sons inheritance, look at Naruto." he said giving a wave towards the blonde.

Everyone looked at him strangely before he explained to them. "He is the reincarnation of Asura himself. The second son. You chakra has a slight shadowy image of the man to it, and it would also explain why when you enter you Kurama chakra mode, you don't just advance to a stage two cloak like all the other Jinchuuriki. You gain that golden cloak, which is a homage to Asura's chakra that resides within you." he explained to the blonde.

The night went on like that for some time before people started leaving to go home and sleep off all the weird of the night.

Naruto and Hinata went to the Namikaze estate to 'spend some time together'.

They laid on Naruto's bed, holding each other in a passionate embrace. They parted their lips to breath before they smiled at each other. "Welcome back my Kitsune Kishi." Hinata cooed to the blonde Jinchuurki. Naruto kissed her nose before smiling back at her. "It's good to be back, my Hime..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Okay okay! I'm sorry! I swear the wedding will be next chapter I swear! I have just been sitting on this topic since I had Anko get pregnant and I couldn't hold it in anymore! So yeah...Sharingan and stuff :D**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	96. Chapter 96: Together, Always

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): IF you haven't noticed by now, I suck at Romance...why I'm writing a Romance/Tragedy story I have no idea, but that ain't this story. This story is not a romance. SO, I warn you beforehand, I don't know the first thing about romance. So with saying that, enjoy the wedding :D**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 96: Together, Always

. . . .

 _They laid on Naruto's bed, holding each other in a passionate embrace. They parted their lips to breath before they smiled at each other. "Welcome back my Kitsune Kishi." Hinata cooed to the blonde Jinchuurki. Naruto kissed her nose before smiling back at her. "It's good to be back, my Hime..."_

. . . .

Naruto sat in his dressing room, leg shaking in anxiety, and waited for them to come tell him they were ready. He had been in there for nearly half an hour, putting on the damn formal kimono he would have to wear. He hated formal wear, but for Hinata, he'd do anything. Kurama was talking him through the process one last time before he went out there.

 **"Remember Kit, you wait out on stage. Your Vixen walks out with her father. She stands before you and yo listen to the Hokage speak. You say your vow, put her ring on her, drink from the ceremonial cup, then kiss. Simple."** he listed in a simplistic order of what Naruto would have to o and remember. The blond nodded mechanically, still mind blowingly nervous. He tugged at the collar of his kimono and gave a small gulp as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Kurama rolled his eyes in the mindscape. **"You humans and your petty nerves. I don't understand why you're so nervous Kit. Honestly, it's a straight forward process and it is highly unlikely that you'll screw up."** he deadpanned and laid down on his front paws. Naruto just rubbed his arms in nervous tension and blinked a few times. "Yeah I know that," he said out loud. "I-It's just...if I screw up, we don't get a second chance at this. I want to make Hina-chan happy, I don't want to ruin today for her..." he rambled as his eyes darted around the room, several thoughts of how badly the wedding could go flashed though his head, only making his anxiety worse.

Kurama groaned and shook his head. **"Alright Kit, how about this. If you start to lose it, I'll help you out, deal?"** he suggested to the blond. Naruto stopped shaking and blinked a few times. "Y-You'd do that? For me?" he asked, shocked that Kurama would offer to help him on his wedding day. The fox shrugged and laid his head back down. **"What are friends for, right?"** he drawled lazily with a yawn.

Naruto smiled at that. He was right, they were friends, and friends help friends. "Thanks Kurama, that means a lot." he said, grateful to have someone so close to him help him when he needed it. The fox just gave a hum in response and rested before the ceremony began.

Naruto continued to wait for his time to leave. Only a little nervous now that he knew Kurama had his back. After a few minutes his father walked in.

"Were ready, lets go." he said as he peaked into the room. He had a proud smile and opened the door more to let Naruto out. When Naruto got close enough Cole clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you son...you nervous?" he said with a sly smile. Naruto took a deep breath and nodded in response. Cole laughed a bit and nodded back. "Well, it's alright to be nervous. Did you know I nearly fainted when me and Anko got married?" he said in good humor the his son.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, which made Cole shake his head with a slight chuckle. "It was when I saw her walk down that isle. I had seen her, and been with her for nearly five years before then. But in that moment, I thought I was watching an Angle. She nearly knocked me out with looks alone." he reminisced. He sighed and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Don't be afraid to be nervous. It's natural, and it'll just make this all the more worth it when it's over." he said before he turned and opened the door to the wedding room.

. . . .

Naruto stood before Tsunade and the rest of the gathered audience. Cole, Anko, Akira, Akari, Kakashi, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya sat in the front row of Naruto's section. Shikamaru, Shikaku, Yoshino, Lee, Tenten, Tanzo, Chouji, Chouza, Teuchi, Ayame, Gai, and the Konohamaru corps. sat behind them. His side was the smaller of the two, but everyone there were his dear friends, and family. On Hinata's side was her mother, Hanabi, Hizashi, Ko, and several Hyuuga Elders. Behind them sat Sakura, Mebuki, Ino, Inoichi, Kiba, Shino, Shiba and his wife, Tsume, Hana, Shizune, Asuma, and Kurenai. Along with them were several of the branch house members of the Hyuuga and the Hyuuga clans political allies.

Up with Naruto acting as best man was Neji. The two of them never really got along with each other, but they were both close to Hinata. Neji was nearly as defensive of his cousin as her own father, and if Naruto was going to have anyone up there with him, it needed to be Neji. Naruto took one last breath and looked to the large double doors that Hinata would be walking through at any moment.

(A/N: If ya want, play that song, you know, the one at the end of Naruto The Last. I don't know its name, but yeah, play that. :P)

Then it started. The music on the piano started to play, and the doors slowly opened. And Naruto could quite see anything else in the room than the woman who stood there. She took his breath away, and he felt exactly like how his father did. His head became light and he had bite his tongue to keep himself from opening his mouth.

Hinata walked into the room with her father. She wore a white, floral Kimono with a lavender sash. She wore red lipstick and had a lavender lily in her hair. Her eyes went immediately to Naruto's, and she gave him the warmest smile she could muster. She had to force herself to keep from crying, or laughing when she saw that Naruto was struggling to keep from gaping at her.

Her father lead her up to where Naruto, Neji, and Tsunade stood. He gave a single look to Naruto, and nodded to him. Naruto returned his nod with a nervous smile and Hiashi went to sit with his wife.

And that left Naruto to only be looking at Hinata, and with her to only look at him. They just stared into each others eyes as Tsunade spoke for them and to the audience. They didn't know how much time passed as they smiled to one another, oblivious to everything else in the world.

All they cared about was the person in front of them, and that's all they needed.

It wasn't until Tsunade loudly cleared her throat that Naruto and Hinata broke their eyes from each other to look at her. They blushed heavily and Tsunade had to suppress a snicker. "Your vows..." she said to the two in a low voice. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and then around them and noticed that Akira and Akari were there holding their rings for them. Naruto blinked a few times before Kurama yelled at him to kick it into gear.

He shook his head and took the ring Akira had and gave his little brother a smile before looking back into Hinata's lavender eyes. "Hyuuga Hinata..." he started, pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

"Hinata, you had always been there for me. Every since I could remember we have been friends. We used to sneak out at night and wander through the Hyuuga gardens, press flowers, pull pranks. Whenever I think of you I remember all of the good times we've had together. And whenever I see you, my heart beats a little bit faster. Whenever I hear your name, it calms my soul. Hinata, I have loved since before I could remember, and I vow to love you till my final breath. I vow that I will do everything in my power to see you smile, and that I will do everything, to keep you smiling for the rest of our lives. This I vow to you, Hyuuga Hinata." he vowed as he placed his ring on her finger.

Hinata took a shaky breath, fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She turned to Akari, taking the ring she was holding and giving her a warm smile. She turned back to Naruto. "Namikaze Naruto..." she started as a single tear escaped her.

"Naruto, I have always admired you. Ever since I first met you, you were filled with so much confidence that I could help but smile when I was with you. I loved every moment we were together, from being friends to now, I have loved every moment, almost as much a I love you yourself. I vow to you Naruto, that I will never stop loving you. I vow that I will do everything to remain by your side, together, always. This I vow to you, Namikaze Naruto." she vowed and placed the ring on Naruto's finger, a few more tears following the first one that fell.

Tsunade placed a chalice filled with red wine between the two of them and looked to the both of them. "Now drink from the chalice, and my this joining be forever and always upheld and true." she said to the two of them. Hinata gripped the bottom of the chalice and held it up to Naruto's lips. He took a drink from it and then gently held the chalice up to Hinata's lips so she could do the same.

Once they had drunk from the chalice Tsunade took it back and smiled to the two. "Namikaze Naruto, you may kiss you bride, Namikaze Hinata." she said with a proud smile to the two.

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes one more time while taking her by the waist. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and gently pulled his head down to hers.

And they kissed with the most passion and love they could conjure. Tears fell freely from their eyes, as well as the eyes of several of the onlookers in the audience.

The two newly weds parted for a brief moment and Naruto smiled. "I love you Hinata, for now and forever." he said to her. She returned his smiled and leaned closer to him. "And I love you, Naruto, for now and forever." she said back to him as they kissed for a second time.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 ***sniff*...Okay...I think I'm a little better at romance than I thought *sniff*...have a good one everyone! *sobs uncontrollably***

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**

 **ATTENTION** **!**

 **I WILL BE HOLDING YET ANOTHER Q &A! THE DEADLINE FOR THE QUESTIONS WILL BE BEFORE CHAPTER 100! IT WILL BE MY CELEBRATION FOR 100 CHAPTERS! SO GET YOUR QUESTIONS IN FAST!**


	97. Chapter 97: Horrific News

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): What up guys, Bulba Fett here with a special announcement. I will be holding one, final Q &A in chapter 100. You guys will need to get your questions in FAST so I can answer them for the chapter. This will be the last Q&A I do, so even if you guys don't ask any questions before then, I will be making a special announcement and answer some past questions I've gotten in my review! **

**But enough of that,**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 97: Horrid News

. . . .

 _The two newly weds parted for a brief moment and Naruto smiled. "I love you Hinata, for now and forever." he said to her. She returned his smiled and leaned closer to him. "And I love you, Naruto, for now and forever." she said back to him as they kissed for a second time._

. . . .

Naruto woke up with the feeling of a warm body pressed up to him. It wasn't necessarily a new feeling, but he was still getting used to waking up with someone else in his bed. He liked it. Knowing he could wake up and see the one he loved most laying there next him.

Hinata laid next Naruto, breathing gently as she slept on his shoulder, her legs wrapped in his. Naruto smiled at her and brushed a wild lock of hair from her face. She stirred from his touch and slowly opened her eyes. She let her waking eyes wander before fixing them on the cerulean pools in front of her. She smiled to her husband and snuggled a little closer. "Morning Naru-kun~" she yawned as she rested against him. Naruto smiled wider and held her a little closer, taking in her sent. "Let's just sleep in, mkay..." she said to him in a sleepy haze.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her on her forehead. "Oh, Hime. If only were so lucky. I've got a meeting with the council at noon." he grunted to her as he painstakingly extracted himself from her embrace. She pouted and rolled onto her side. "Is it really the end of our Honey Moon already~" she whined and pouted to her husband as he got dressed. Naruto laughed as he slipped on a black long sleeve shirt with orange lining. "Sadly, yes Hime. It's been a week. So we have to return to active duty." he sighed and slipped on his scroll belt and shin guards.

Hinata sighed in mock annoyance and slowly got out of bed and join her husband in getting ready. "I guess that means I have to do my duty to the village too." she yawned. Naruto chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll go get breakfast started."

. . . .

After leaving home Naruto made his way over to the council room at a leisurely pace, saying hi to several of the villagers, getting offers of congratulations and people telling him welcome back. It was good to be back. He had missed the busy streets of Konoha while he was on his long trip away from home.

He walked into the Hokage Tower and was greeted by Shizune. "Hey there Naruto-kun. You here for the meeting?" she asked with a smile. Naruto nodded and gave her a wave as he passed. "Yup, I'll see ya later Shizune-neechan. Tell Sakura I said hi." he said as he started up the stairs up to the chamber room.

When he got to the room it was 11:45. He walked into the large double doors and took in who was already there.

There were a few civilian councilmen as well as the old Ino-Shika-Chou trio. Hiashi was of course early and waiting with his stoic expression. Naruto also saw his father, but knew he was just a clone. Why didn't he think of that? Probably because if Tsunade found out he'd get throttled for not sharing in her hell known as politics. He walked over and took his seat next to his father and gave him a slight glare. "Lucky prick." he growled at the clone.

Cole's clone stuck out his tongue. "Rude brat." he mocked back. Naruto huffed and turned away from him. He gave Hiashi a nod in greeting and received one in return. That had basically been their relationship since he first started dating Hinata, mutual dislike and coexistence. He continued to look around the room and noticed the slightly somber, subdued mood. He narrowed his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

Today was going to be interesting...

. . . .

Tsunade walked into the room last, following behind Jiraiya. The white haird sage had a frown on his face as he took his seat and Tsunade looked like she was having a rather bad hangover. She flopped down into her seat and looked around the room. She gave a quick nod and welcome back to Naruto before looking between Cole and Jiraiya.

"Well, you two care to explain what you've heard?" she said to the two in an apprehensive tone. Jiraiya sighed and shook his head before looking to Cole. "You want to break the news or do you want me to?" he sighed. Cole's mood turned on a complete 180. The room chilled as he stood up, his eyes gaining a serious look while he looked to everyone on the council. And it was at that moment, Naruto figured out, this wasn't a clone.

"Members of the council, I bring you some...grave news." he started. "My spies have found out that there is going to be attack on Sunagakure...soon. I don't know how soon, but the Akatsuki is issuing a full on assault." he said in a severe tone. Several council members gasped in shock, save the shinobi council. They were already briefed about the imbending attack on their allies the night before, except Naruto, he was on vacation. "WHAT!" he shouted in outrage. "And were just now hearing this!?" he questioned.

Cole gave him a glance, but his eyes said 'shut up and listen'. And shut up he did, but that didn't mean he liked it. Cole looked over the council and waited for the scared and worried murmurs to end. But when they didn't Tsunade slapped her palm on her desk, making a loud thump, shutting everyone up. Cole gave her a nod of thanks before continuing. "I propose we send a contingent of Konoha shinobi to assist in the defense of our Ally." he offered to the council, gaining some nods, and some sneers of disapproval. "Why would they be so bold to attack a hidden village? They couldn't possibly be strong enough to take on an entire village?" one of the civilian council members questioned, doubting Cole's information.

Cole leveled his gaze at the man and sighed. "And if I were to say they not only have Uchiha Sasuke with them...but a man with the same eyes as mine?" he said in a grave voice. This time, nearly all of the council, including Naruto and Tsunade, gasped in shock. "YOU LIE! SASUKE-SAMA WOULD NEVE-" the same councilman as before began to shout but was cut off when Cole turned his gaze into a glare. "Do not doubt my words councilman. And if we do not act quickly, we could lose an allied nation. Make. A. Decision." he growled out, trying to make his urgency known.

Tsunade decided to speak up before anyone else could anger the Oracle further. "Seinaru-dono, who do you think we should send? You seem to know our enemies strengths." she said, trying to change the topic of doubts.

Cole thought for a moment before turning to Tsunade. "I will go myself, along with Jiraiya, Naruto, Gai, and Kakashi." Cole offered to the Hokage. She thought as council members argued the fact they shouldn't send their Jinchuuriki, let alone three of their strongest shinobi. She was about to answer but was cut off when a new voice echoed into the room. "I will go as well." Sarutobi Hiruzen stated as he marched into the council room. The room was silenced at his input. Cole looked at him for a moment before giving him a smile.

"You don't have to do this you know." he said, more of a statement than a question. Hiruzen smiled at him and gave a slight chuckle. "If I wasn't there, how would we know you could gt it done? Besides, anything to help a friend." he responded. Cole turned to Tsunade with a questioning gaze. Tsunade fought over the information, what this team could do, how it might turn out. After a moment she sighed heavily before waving her hand to them.

"Mission granted. You have two days before you are to go and assist Sunagakure." she said to him. Cole was about to respond but she held up a hand to silence him. "But, you need a medic. I'm sending Sakura with you. And one more thing, just how many of them are we looking at?" she said to him. "How many will you be fighting, who are they?" she questioned him.

Cole closed his eyes and sighed, looking at Jiraiya and back to Tsunade. "We will be facing eleven enemies. Sasori of the Red Sands, Deidara..." he started before looking to Jiraiya. "And the two heads of the Akatsuki. Konan, the Angle of Amegakure, and their leader, Pein. Amegakure's God, or better known as Uzumaki Nagato."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **SET UP CHAPTER IS SET UP! REMEMBER Q &A ON CHAPTER 100!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	98. Chapter 98: Desolation

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): DON'T FORGET THE Q &A ON CHAPTER 100! GET YOUR QUESTIONS IN!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 98: Desolation

. . . .

 _Cole closed his eyes and sighed, looking at Jiraiya and back to Tsunade. "We will be facing eleven enemies. Sasori of the Red Sands, Deidara..." he started before looking to Jiraiya. "And the two heads of the Akatsuki. Konan, the Angle of Amegakure, and their leader, Pein. Amegakure's God, or better known as Uzumaki Nagato."_

. . . .

In the far off deserts of Kaze no Kuni, four figures stood on a high rock formation, overlooking a devastated village. One of the figures looked at the village, eyes closed, arms crossed, waiting for something...something soon to come.

Another figure moved towards the first, this figure was hunched at an odd angle and moved slowly, almost like it was crawling.

The figure growled and looked towards the destroyed village. "Why are waiting? We have the Ichibi, why haven't we extracted it yet?" the figure growled in a deep and raspy voice. The fist opened his eyes, showing a strange purple glow and the ripple pattern that accompanied it.

"We will wait for now...soon they will be here, and then we will finally put an end to their meddling." the man with the ripple pattern eyes droned in a deep, lifeless voice. The hunched figure growled and began to move away from the strange eyes man. "You know I hate waiting..." it grumbled before moving to another figure.

"Don't worry Sasori-dono, yeah. When those fools get here we show them our art, yeah." A tall figure with long hair said with excitement. The now named Sasori merely huffed in annoyance. "I could hardly call what you do 'Art' Deidara. True art lasts forever, not in a mere instant." he grumbled and settled down next to the tall man.

Deidara laughed and shook his head. "Oh Sasori-dono. One day you will come to understand that art is an explosion, lasting for a brief moment before blinking out with a bang, yeah." he said to the hunched over man.

The forth figure looked at them. "Stop your arguing. You are lucky to be in Pein-sama's presence, do not make fools of yourselves." the figure said with a melodically feminine voice.

"That's enough Konan." the ripple eyed man said to the woman. "They have arrived..."

. . . .

. . . .One Day Earlier. . . .

. . . .

The team from Konoha raced through the air on the back of Cole's summons, Roc.

They had just about to made it out of Hi no Kuni when they noticed a storm rolling in. "We won't be able to fly through this." Cole shouted to the members of the defence force with him. "We will have to land and wait this out." he instructed.

Hiruzen nodded to him. "Very wise. It is best to travel with the weather being favorable, so not to tire your own forces." he responded before Cole commanded Roc to find a place to land.

The massive falcon landed them in a clearing near a natural cave that the group could use as shelter for the night. They were about an hour from the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni when they landed. And not ten minutes later a massive downpour rolled in and forced the group to take shelter within the cave.

Jiraiya looked out the cave and shook his head. "I don't understand how this rain could have crept up on us like that. We should have been able to see this coming from miles away. This makes no sense." he grumbled before sitting next to Naruto and Sakura, who were trying to get a fire started. Kakashi and Gai were setting up tents and Hiruzen was standing with Cole at the mouth of the cave.

"This worries you...doesn't it?" the elderly man asked Cole. The Rinnegan barer nodded slowly. "This rain is laced with chakra...I have a feeling that our enemy has moved faster than we predicted..." he responded, a slight scowl edging in on his face. "I only hope Sunagakure can hold out against them long enough for us to make it in time..."

Hiruzen looked at him with a questioning glare. "Do you doubt the strength of an entire nation to fight of eleven people?" he asked incredulously. Cole was quick to respond. "Yes, yes I do." he said with conviction. He turned to Hiruzen with a serous look on his face. "Just one of them has the strength to defeat Gaara. Another has the ability to control an army of puppets, and the other two are revered as a god and angle in another country. I have seen it Hiruzen. What their leader can do. He alone has the ability to destroy all of Konoha, and then challenge a near fully formed Kyuubi on even terms." he said with a grave tone. Hiruzen had a look of utter shock on his face. How could anyone have such power? Was that the strength of the Rinnegan?

Cole looked back out to the rain and slowly shook his head. "I fear we may be already too late..."

. . . .

The next day, the rain refused to let up. Cole cursed and looked to the group. Alright, we are going to have to move quickly. As soon as we clear into the desert we will be able to get back into the skies and be in Suna within the day. Are we ready to move?" he asked the group. Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Naruto, and Sakura all nodded with conviction.

Cole nodded back to them and looked back into the rain. "Alright then, lets move out!" he said before moving out of the cave and into the rain.

The group raced through the harsh rain at a breakneck pace. Gai had to carry Hiruzen, to keep the elderly man as fit as possible. After an hour in a half they came out of the trees and were greeted by the harsh sun of the desert. The went a little further into the desert before Cole summoned his massive falcon. "Alright, get on. We need to hurry to Suna before it's too late!"

. . . .

And how late they were. Roc flew over the great stone walls tat surround the village, and to the horror of all that were present, there was nothing left.

The village was little more than a crater surrounded by destroyed buildings. And at the center of the crater stood four figures, looking up at the falcon Cole and company were riding.

Cole's fury spiked before he pulled his summons in a nose dive towards the enemy. But before they could get close enough an invisible wall of energy knocked Roc out of the sky.

As they fell Cole formed several Truth Seeking Balls and willed them to turn into platforms to catch the falling group and guide them to the ground.

As he caught them a beam of pure chakra struck out at him. The beam was strong enough to obliterate almost anything it struck, but Cole held out his hands and roared. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

As soon as the beam hit him he absorbed the attack and formed a chakra canon with his own arm. "ASURA PATH: CHAKRA GATLING GUN!" he roared as the canon formed several barrels that unleashed a fully automatic barrage of chakra blasts towards the enemy on the ground. A new figure appeared in front of the four and held up his hands, absorbing the blasts.

Cole cursed, but he had bought enough time for his group to land safely.

Cole landed in front of them, his Truth Seeking Balls floating behind him, a Shakujo forming in his hand. "So," he started. "Was it you, Nagato, that destroyed the village? Or was it Deidara there?" he asked in a cold tone.

Pein, the false leader of the Akatsuki stepped forward, his five other paths joining him. "It was I that brought the meaning of pain to this village." he said to them. "How do you know of Nagato?" he asked, and looked behind Cole to see who they would be up against. "So, you have brought Copy Cat Kakashi, Maito Gai, the Kyuubi, a medic, The God of Shinobi, and my old master with you to fight us...Should I feel honored?" he droned, a chakra receiver rod forming in his palm.

Jiraiya looked at him with shock. "Yahiko?" he breathed. "How...how did you get the Rinnegan?" he asked the orange haired man. Pein looked at his old master and back to Cole. "Yahiko died a long time ago. All that remains is Pein. And you will all die here." he said to the group.

Sasori and Deidara removed their cloaks and readied themselves for battle. Konan stepped next to her leader.

"You have been a thorn in our side for too long, Oracle. We will put an end to you here and now. It is time, for you to know pain!" he roared as the ground began to shake.

Team Konoha looked to the ground and jumped away from where they were just in time to dodge the solid white arms jutting out from the ground.

All around them, hundreds of white Zetsu clones emerged from the ground. They stood amidst a sea of white, back to back they looked at the army before them.

They all knew what would come next.

All out carnage.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Time for a fight, yeah.**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND ASK A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	99. Chapter 99: A Long Battle Begins

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Well guys it's Sunday yet again, so there's a new chapter of "The Caged Bird" out, go check it out ;)**

 **Oh yeah, don't forget to get a question in for the Q &A tomorrow, it will be my last Q&A, so don't waste this chance. I will also be making a few announcements tomorrow as well, so keep an eye out.**

 **But anyway,**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 99: A Long Battle Begins

. . . .

 _All around them, hundreds of white Zetsu clones emerged from the ground. They stood amidst a sea of white, back to back they looked at the army before them._

 _They all knew what would come next._

 _All out carnage._

. . . .

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" four voices roared out in the sea of white Zetsu. Gamabunta, Gamahiro, Enma the Monkey King, and the Manticore all appeared in the center of the mass amount of Zetsu's. Cole sat atop the Manticore and leveled his cleaver before him. "Reek havoc!" Cole yelled as the Manticore released it's genjutsu enhanced roar. Several White Zetsu froze from the Fear Genjutsu the beast used and were quickly torn apart by the lions spike attacks.

 **"Well Jiraiya, what kinda shit did you get us in now?"** Gamabunta said as he swung his tanto down on top of a group of Zetsu. The Toad Sannin laughed nervously from his perch on Gamabunta's head. "All out war I guess. Just what the hell are these things!" he yelled as he observed the Zetsu army.

Naruto, Gai, Kakashi, Sakura, and Hiruzen stood atop of Gamahiro. Naruto brandished a Hiraishin Kunai as Enma turned into his Adamantine Staff form. Kakashi revealed his sharingan and Gai started to psyche himself up. Sakura was adjusting her leather glove and grinning like a madwoman before Naruto turned to her. "Sakura, stay with Gamahiro and act like a base camp in case one of us gets injured. I have a feeling we'll need you on active medical duty." he instructed the field medic.

Sakura scoffed at him. "Like I'm just gonna sit back and do nothing!" she said before she jumped off of Gamahiro's back and high into the air. "SHHAAAANNNAAAARROOOOO!" she roared as she descended to the ground and punched. As soon as she made contact with the ground she formed a massive crater that sent dozens of Zetsu's flying.

All of the males on Gamahiro's back, including the toad himself, were openly gawking at the sheer strength of the 'field medic'. Naruto turned to them, a bit pale. "All in favor of never pissing Sakura off say 'Aye'!" he asked the group in a shaky voice. "Aye!" **"Aye!"** said everyone in attendance, including Kurama and Gamahiro.

Naruto nodded to the group. "Good, now. Kakashi, Gai, you guys handle the blond guy. Jiji, you and me are up against the weird looking guy with the tail." he instructed. He then looked down to Gamahiro. "Alright big guy, help Sakura out as much as you can. And if the enemy has any summons, you know what to do!" he told the summons.

Gamahiro unsheathed his katana's and gave a wicked smirk. **"Make mince meat out of em'!"** he yelled happily as the groups went off to attack their targets.

Cole and the Manticore ripped through the hordes of White Zetsu as they charged towards their target, Pein. He was within twenty yards of him when he saw the Akatsuki leader raise his arms towards Cole. Cole raised his own arms at the two exclaimed the same technique. "Shinra Tensei!" they yelled at the same time, creating a shock wave between the two, sending a group of Zetsu's flying.

Cole jumped off of the Manticore and left it to battle with the Zetsu army. The Animal path stepped forward and slammed his hands onto the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he exclaimed as a cloud of smoke enveloped the group of Rinnegan barer's. Cole stopped moving forward and jumped high into the air to avoid the stream of boiling bubbles shot out from the cloud.

Cole used his Deva path to remain floating in the air as the cloud dispersed. As soon as the smoke dissipated, a spiral beaked bird came flying towards him. Cole made a single hand sign before taking a deep breath. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" he exclaimed and sent a torrent of flame towards the bird. The bird stopped moving, but the fire was absorbed before it made contact.

Cole cursed as he noticed that the Preta path of Pein was riding on the bird to act as a defense. Cole leveled his hand towards the bird and launched three of his Truth Seeking Balls towards the beast with bullet like speed. The giant bird was able to dodge two of the projectiles before the third smashed into it sending it falling out of the sky.

The Preta path of Pein was caught out of the air by a massive tongue from an invisible summons.

Cole landed on the ground and cursed. "This is going to be annoying..."

. . . .

With Gai and Kakashi.

The two rivals were making short work of the Zetsu groups that got in their way as they went after their target, Deidara.

The blond from Iwa smirked before putting his hands into two pouches on his sides. "So, you two want to see my art, yeah? Well, I'll send you packing with an explosion!" he yelled with excitement as he pulled his hands out and revealed two clay falcons. He threw them into the air and made a half tiger seal.

The twin falcons burst into smoke before emerging as massive clay constructs that flew towards the two Jonin.

Kakashi saw them coming and started running through hand signs. "Raiton: Raiju Tsuigai!" he exclaimed before a wolf made of lightning formed from his palm and dashed towards the two falcons. The beast slammed into the clay constructs, causing them to explode prematurely. Deidara cursed at his luck. "Of course they send a lighting user after me..." he grumbled as he started to make more constructs.

Kakashi and Gai stood across from him and prepared for battle.

. . . .

Jiraiya made a few hand signs before taking a deep breath in. Gamabunta also took in a breath as the two exclaimed their combined jutsu. "Katon: Gamayu Endan!" he roared as Bunta shot out oil and Jiraiya lit it aflame with his own fire technique.

The burning oil spread across the battle field, burning and melting several hundred Zetsu Clones.

"Still as strong as I remember Jiraiya-sensei..." Konan said as she flew into Jiraiya's view. The old Sage smirked at her and shook his head. "I was right about you. You grew up to be a beautiful young woman Konan...but what happened to Yahiko? Where is Nagato?" he asked in a worried tone, wondering what became of his former students.

Konan remained silent for a moment before spreading out wings made of paper and taking to the skies. "Yahiko died a long time ago...all that is left of Nagato is Pein-sama. Now, enough talk, Sensei, it is time for you to die." she said in her melodic monotone voice.

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head sadly. "I see that war can corrupt even the kindest of souls. I'm sorry Konan, but I can't let you kill me here! Ninpou: Ranjishigami no Jutsu!"

. . . .

Naruto threw his Hiraishin Kunai high into the air and took hold of Hiruzens arm. "Hold on Jiji! Were goin' for a ride!" he yelled as he and the Sandaime flashed up to the kunai. Naruto grabbed onto the kunai and sent it sailing to the area Sasori was in.

The blade struck the ground ten meters from the puppeteer and the two Konoha shinobi flashed to it.

Hiruzen shook his head, a little dizzy from the experience. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." he grumbled before getting ready for battle. Naruto smirked and readied his kunai and Kitsune no Kiba. "Eh, it's like that for everyone's first try." he said as he readied himself to face off against Sasori.

The Akatsuki Puppeteer growled as he looked at his opposition. "Well, looks like Deidara got the easy targets...Oh well, this will just be more fun..." he grumbled as he unhinged his jaw. Hundreds of senbon shot from his mouth towards the two Konoha shinobi.

Hiruzen moved forward as he finished making hand signs at blinding speed. "Doton: Doryuheki no jutsu!" he exclaimed and shot forth a mud from his mouth, creating a wall of earth to defend themselves with.

Naruto threw his kunai into the air above Sasori and flashed to it. "Yoko Koga! (Demon Fox Light Fang)" He yelled and slashed through the air with the Kitsune no Kiba, sending a beam of pure Kyuubi chakra out at the Puppeteer. Sasori stopped his attack and quickly jumped out of the way of the attack, losing his tail blade in the process.

The Puppeteer cursed to himself. "This isn't going to be easy..."

. . . .

Off of the battlefield, three figures watched at the fighting raged on.

"Well, do you think you can face them?" one of the figure asked.

"Yeah, do you think you're ready? **They are all powerful opponents."** another figure said in two different voices.

The third figure looked out at the waging battle before unsheathing a katana. "It will be the perfect way to test myself before I fight... _him_..." the third figure said, emphasizing the word 'him'.

The first figure turned from the battle field, a Sharingan eye glowing red from behind his mask. "Well then. Strike when you feel ready..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Ohhh the battles that are about to happen will be awesome!**

 **Remember to REIVEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	100. Chapter 100: Art Is An Explosion!

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Well guys, here we are. Chapter 100. It's been an awesome ride so far. I never expected to have the awesome fan base I have right now. And you know what time it is. IT'S TIME FOR A Q &A!**

 **Well...there weren't really any questions asked...but I CAN answer some past questions!**

 **A lot of people have asked me if I am like Cole**

 **Well. Yeah!? I mean, this IS a self insert story! Just my name isn't Cole, and I'm not 6' 3''. I am a respectable 6' tall. Also! If you were wondering how Cole was able to teach Naruto Taijutsu, he (Like me) had a background in martial arts before coming to the Elemental Nations. Also he learned from other taijutsu scrolls and what Anko/Kakashi could show him.**

 **Will I do a RWBY self insert OC?**

 **No. I haven't seen RWBY. And frankly, I have no interest in it.**

 **BUT! I might, MIGHT, make a Naruto and Fairy Tale crossover. DO NOT QUOTE ME ON THAT I AM STILL VERY UNSURE IF I WANT TO YET!**

 **NOW FOR SOME IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

 **Well guys...for those of you who wanted this story to make it to chapter 200+...I'm sorry. I actually had planned this story to end before chapter 150... :(**

 **BUT! I am 50/50 on whether or not I want to a sequal series focused around Akira and Akari. I dunno. But if I do, it'll be like a month after I finish this series. I want to work more on "The Caged Bird" before I start another series. Honestly, that story takes a LOT of my free time, but I ain't complaining. I love to write so...yeah :)**

 **Well, like I said, 150 is the magic number for when this will be over...sad face :(**

 **END OF ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 100: Art Is An Explosion!

. . . .

 _The first figure turned from the battle field, a Sharingan eye glowing red from behind his mask. "Well then. Strike when you feel ready..."_

. . . .

"KATSU!" Deidara called out as he tried to force another explosion on Kakashi and Gai's location. Kakashi was able to react in time to send a pulse of lighting chakra out and nullify the clay spiders the blond Akatsuki member sent after them. Gai spun while kicking several Zetsu Clones away from him. He stopped once the horde backed away and used that time to rush over to Kakashi.

"The way our foe is fighting is most UNYOUTHFUL!" Gai shouted at Deidara, who was dropping explosives on them from the skies while the army of Zetsu Clones attacked from the ground. Kakashi looked over to him with a deadpanned stare. "Why would he care if you thought he was being 'Unyouthful' or not? His tactic is working-" he said before he used a lighting enhanced kunai to bisect a Zetsu Clone that decided to get too close. "And our's is not." he finished with a huff.

Gai grumbled in agreement as he sent a elbow to a Zetsu's sternum, crushing its chest and killing it on the spot. "We need to find a youthful way up to him!" he yelled in his usual flamboyance while smashing in the skull of another Zetsu with the flat of his hand. Kakashi grunted as he stabbed another Zetsu through the chest with a Raikiri. "There's just no end to these guys..." he grumbled in annoyance.

As if on que, several Zetsu got together and grabbed each other's arms. "What in the..." Kakashi started to say before the group of Zetsu Clones morphed into one, multi-faced Zetsu Giant. Kakashi and Gai's eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw the beast. "That is one ugly mother fucker!" Kakashi yelled as he readied himself for the giants attack. Gai sunk into a stance as well and prepared for a fight. "I have to agree with you my youthful rival. He is rather unpleasant to look at." he said with a slight gulp, fighting back losing his lunch over the looks of the Zetsu Giant.

"AHAHAHA! LETS SEE YOU FIGHT ME NOW!" The Giant laughed as it lunged towards Kakashi and Gai. The two Jonin jumped out of the beasts way as it crashed into the ground where they were, sending debris through the air and formed a small crater under its feet.

Kakashi ran through a set of hand signs before taking in a breath. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" he exclaimed before expelling a dragon like flame towards the Giant. The giant jumped away from the fire, but wasn't fast enough to dodge Gai's attack.

"Sixth Gate of View: OPEN!" he roared before he dashed towards the giant. "ASAKUJAKU! (Morning Peacock)" he exclaimed before his fists moved in a blur, expelling fire from them due to the pure speed of his punches. Once he finished his attack, the giant was nothing more than a smoldering heap if mangled flesh.

Gai landed next to Kakashi, the Gate of View still open. Kakashi nodded to Gai and gave him a thumbs up. "Nice jo-" he started to say before an explosion rocked the area they were in.

"HAHAHAHA! How do you like that, yeah!? My art will send you out with a bang!" Deidara cackled from high in the air, fling on his clay owl. He looked down at his handy work. He used the opening that Zetsu gave him and planted several clay spiders in the rubble below the two Jonin. Truly, no better explosions could be used to send those two out.

Or so he thought.

Once the smoke cleared the two Jonin were replaced by two dead Zetsu clones. Deidara's eyes widened in shock. He activated the scope on his right eye to aid his search for the two. "Found you!" he yelled as he spotted the two Jonin a little further away in a group of dead Zetsu. Deidara jammed his hands into his clay pouches and let his hands go to work making more birds, spiders, and grasshoppers. "You cannot escape my art, yeah!" he yelled as he sent a flock of clay birds towards his targets.

Kakashi cursed as he ran through a set pf hand signs. "Raiton: Jinrai!" he exclaimed as a bolt of lighting shot from his palms and destroyed the flock. He lowed his arms and began to pant heavily. "Dammit...Almost out of chakra..." he said between breaths while he cursed their predicament. Gai looked to Kakashi with worry in his eyes. "Kakashi! Do you have any way of getting him out of the sky? If you can I can finish him off!" he exclaimed while still in the sixth gate of view. Kakashi thought for a moment before he cursed himself.

"Yeah I have one move left I could try. But it'l knock me out of the fight for a while..." he grumbled to himself. Gai nodded to his rival. "Well, do what you must my rival! If you are unable to continue I will get you over to Sakura-san. And if I cannot do that then I will protect you here! And if I cannot do that then I'll-" he started before he was cut off by Kakashi. "Alright Gai, I got it. Just be prepared to catch me!" he yelled to his friend.

Kakashi closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. And in an instant he opened his sharingan eye, gazing on Deidara. "KAMUI!" he yelled as his sharingan's tomoe morphed into three spinning fa blades.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the two of them before he noticed the space around his owl begin to distort. "SHIT!" he yelled before the owl was ripped apart by the distortion in space. "FUUUUUCCCKKKKK!" he roared as he fell from the air, frantically trying to make another owl or falcon.

Gai quickly summoned his tortoise, Ningame. "Ningame! Please take Kakashi to Sakura while I handle our most unyouthful opponent!" he said before dashing off to face Deidara. **"On it!"** the tortoise said before he caught the falling Kakashi on his back and slowly made his way over to the pink haired medic.

Gai used his advanced speed while he had the sixth gate open to close the distance between him and the falling Akatsuki member and leaped up into the air to intercept him.

Deidara pulled his hands out of his pouches and revealed a finished falcon. "Got it-" he said before a foot to his face cut him off. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Gai roared as he sent Deidara sailing into the ground, crating a crater where he landed.

"Ghawk!" Deidara coughed as he slammed into the unforgiving earth. He coughed a few more times as he tried to stand back up. "D...Damn..." he said as he rubbed his now broken jaw. It stayed hanging and in pain as he looked at Gai with disdain. He reached his hands back into his clay pouch but was set upon by Gai before he could do anything.

He was sent flying with another kick from the Taijutsu master of Konoha. Deidara skidded across the ground for a few meters before slowing to a halt. He pulled a glob of clay out and ripped off a piece of his shirt. "I refush to die here!" he said with a lisp. "ART ISH A EXPLOSHON!" he roared as a mouth opened on his chest and began to devour the clay. Gai looked on in shocked disgust before a bad feeling was making him want to back away from the fight.

Deidara just laughed hysterically as his body started convulse. Black veins appeared on his body as his skin began to disappear. His laughing continued until his body was almost completely gone, and all that was left was a black sphere and mouth, made of the black veins.

"C0!" he cried as he released his ultimate art, enveloping over a quarter of the battlefield in a massive explosion that reached up to the heavens themselves...

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	101. Chapter 101: Art Is Eternal!

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!**

 **I haven't been keeping up with my landmarks...have I? Well, 326 reviews, 196 Followers, and 157 Favorites...I AM HAPPY.**

 **TO MUCH EXCITE!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 101: Art Is Eternal!

. . . .

 _"C0!" he cried as he released his ultimate art, enveloping over a quarter of the battlefield in a massive explosion that reached up to the heavens themselves..._

. . . .

Twenty minutes earlier. With Naruto and Hiruzen...

"Yoko Koga!" Naruto roared as he sent another slash of chakra towards to the batter Sasori.

The Hiruko puppet the Akatsuki puppeteer was using hand taken quite a few close hits from Naruto's blade. It's blade tail was severed and it was also missing a leg. But, it was still very much operational, and fit to ward off most of the Sandaime Hokage's attacks.

Sasori jumped away from another ray of chakra and snarled. "Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon!" he growled out as his right arm rose up and launched into the air.

Naruto and Hiruzen watched its flight. It went right over them, but then stopped in mid air. The arm began to spin and the odd rod like protrusions shot out and opened up. Sending a shower of Senbon on the two Konoha shinobi's location. Naruto cursed and quickly flashed out of the attacks range. Hiruzen however, was stuck having to fend off the rain of Senbon Needles. The elderly man used Enma's Adamatine Staff form and began to spin it at impossible speeds.

As soon as the needles came close they were knocked away but the staff. Once the rain ended Hiruzen stopped his defense and sneered at Sasori, standing in the middle of a sea of needles. "Is that the best you can do? You can't even strike an old man!" Hiruzen mocked as he readied himself to charge the puppeteer.

Sasori just chuckled at the old man. "Hardly..." he growled as he opened his segmented mouth. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the puppeteer until they snapped wide. He looked to his feet and noticed the senbon around him begin to shake. "Kugutsu no Jutsu: Senbon no Umi!" he roared as the senbon floated up into the air and began to spin around the elderly man in a sort of tornado like fashion before the began to converge on him. "DIE!" Sasori roared as the mass of senbon crushed down on Hiruzen. He began to chuckle, anticipating the agonized screams from being stabbed by thousands of Senbon at once. But when no screams came he narrowed his eyes and started to scan the area.

"Damn Jiji. I barely got you out of there in time..." Naruto said as he pulled a senbon out of his arm. Hiruzen chuckled before pulling a senbon out of his leg. "Thank Kami for the Hiraishin..." he breathed as he tried to stand. But, once he got to his feet he was forced to lean on Enma for support. "Jiji!" Naruto said with worry and rushed to his side. Enma turned back into his monkey form and looked Hiruzen over. **"Those Senbon were poisoned..."** he said with concern. The Monkey quickly picked up the wheezing old man and looked to Naruto. **"Can you finish this kid? You got hit by those senbon too..."** he asked the Jinchuuriki.

After a mental clarifacation from Kurama he shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. Perks to being a Jinchuuriki I guess. Get Jiji to Sakura. I can finish this." he growled as he started back towards Sasori's location. Enma nodded and wish Naruto luck before fleeing from the battlefield. The blond looked to Sasori's location and cursed.

A horde of Zetsu joined the puppeteer and it seemed as though several of them were already dead, just puppets being used by the sick fuck.

Naruto growled before a grin appeared on his face. "You wanna play around a bit Kurama?" he asked his now eager Bijuu. Kurama let out a feral chuckle and nodded vigorously. **"I'm ready when you are Kit!"** he shouted in blood lust filled anticipation. "Then lets go!" he roared as Kurama's chakra enveloped his form, covering him in a golden cloak that flowed through his sages cloak and flickered like a fire off of his hair and ends of his clothes. His blue eyes became golden with a slit pupil and the whisker marks on his cheeks became thick black lines.

Sasori could feel the power burst from the blond as he honed in on his location. The puppeteer unconsciously took a step back as he felt the sheer ferocity of the aura coming off of the blond.

Naruto crouched into a runners stance before staring right at the Puppeteer. "Kitsune no Jikkou!" he shouted before turning into a pure line of light, heading towards the Akatsuki member at an immeasurable speed.

One instant he had been one hundred meters from the Puppeteer, and in the next he was twenty meters behind him.

The ground was the first thing to give. Chunks of earth were launched into the air, sending Zetsu Clone's flying as their bodies were ripped apart. Then was the shock wave and the sound barrier being broken. And finally Sasori's Hiruko puppet was launched into the sky, shattering from the impact.

Naruto's cloak disappeared as he began to breath hard. "Damn, need...to get...the speed down..." he said between breaths. He had NOT meant to go that fast, and frankly, it hurt to move that fast. **"Alright dumbass. You just tore you ACL in your right leg from that little stunt. I'm going to start working on fixing that. Don't die while I do."** Kurama grumbled in anger as he focused his chakra to Naruto's injured leg.

Naruto laughed awkwardly. "Hehe...thanks Kurama..." he said as he test his weight on his leg. He hissed in pain, but for him, it was tolerable. If he needed to he would move as much as possible with one leg and Hiraishin for he moment. He started to think about what to do next now that he had defeated Sasori. Should he go help Seinaru? Or should he go assist Kakashi and Gai. Or even Jiraiya? He had most of the Zetsu army focused on him so he could need some help.

He was cut off from his thoughts when a senbon came dangerously close to sticking his neck. He rolled out of the way, wincing in pain as he looked around to try and see where it came from.

Standing on top of the destroyed Hiruko was a red haired teen wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He had his hands raised and Chakra strings connected to random debris and senbon littered around the battlefield. The teen chuckled with a smirk at Naruto.

"You know," he said in a emotionless tone. "I never thought someone could get past my Hiruko...But now that I have found someone with the strength to do so, I get to show off my favorite puppets and techniques." he said to Naruto as he sent more senbon and rubble flying towards the blond. Naruto threw a Hiraishin Kunai into the air to dodge. Once he flashed to it h formed a Rasengan in his hand and threw the blade towards Sasori. The red head chuckled and attached a chakra string to the kunai. "None of that..." he said before sending it in a different direction as Naruto flashed to it.

The blond flashed right into a large boulder and gave a hiss of pain and let his Rasengan dispel. Naruto crouched on the ground as he watched the Puppeteer begin to laugh. "You're mine Kyuubi Jinchuuriki! I will show you that y Eternal Art can defeat anything. Even the legendary Hiraishin!" he laughed and pulled out a storage scroll. He unrolled the scroll ad revealed a storage seal with the kanji for 3 on it.

"Now, let me show you my Art!" he yelled before transferring chakra into the seal. A plume of smoke covered him for a moment before it cleared. And floating behind him was a tall puppet with black hair and a gray fur lined coat. Sasori began to cackle with excitement. "This, Uzumaki, is my favorite puppet! I personally killed this man and turned his corpse into my strongest puppet. This, is the Sandaime Kazekage!" he cackled and began to move the Sandaime into attack position.

Naruto paled at the thought of someone turning a persons corpse into a puppet. Who would do something so...so...disgustingly evil? Fury grew over Naruto as he prepared his Kunai.

Sasori's index finger twitched and a blade on the Sandaime's right arm sprung out from a hidden compartment. "Don't worry Kyuubi. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to make sure you can't run from us anymore. And once we have extracted the demon, I'll grace you with immortality. You will live on forever as one of my puppets. You will become my Art!" he said with a sinister tone.

Naruto growled and stood as best he could. _"Any day now Kurama!"_ he mentally shouted a the fox. **"I'm about halfway done. Another minute and I should be done.** **"** he replied in a angry tone. "We don't have a minute..." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his fingers into his favorite hand sign. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu..." he mumbled and summoned up a single clone. "You know what to do." he said to the clone. It nodded before sitting on the ground and opening two scrolls. It made a half tiger seal before a small barrier formed around it.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasori. "I won't be able to move well like this..." he grumbled before summoning two of his black katana's. "Well, are you going to fight or talk all day?" he growled out at Sasori, causing the red head to laugh maniacally.

"Farewell Uzumaki! When I next see you standing, you will be one with my Art!" he shouted as the Sandaime Kazekage lurched forward and flew strait towards the blond. He readied his blades and stood his ground, ready to intercept the puppet.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	102. Chapter 102: Art Of A Kazekage!

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): 102! WOOT! 200 FOLLOWS! *girly screams of joy***

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 102: Art Of A Kazekage!

. . . .

 _"Farewell Uzumaki! When I next see you standing, you will be one with my Art!" he shouted as the Sandaime Kazekage lurched forward and flew strait towards the blond. He readied his blades and stood his ground, ready to intercept the puppet._

. . . .

"Well...shit..." Naruto cursed after blocking the several attacks from the Puppet Sandaime. The pain in his leg was multiplying every time he moved and blocked the puppets scythe. Kurama growled in Naruto's head. **"Can't do my job here if you keep ruining my work! Every time you take a hit it restarts the healing process!"** he growled at the blond, struggling to fix Naruto's torn ACL.

Naruto grimaced in pain as he tried to adjust his stance so he could be ready for the Kazekage's next attack. The puppet flew through the air in a wide ark before swooping down towards the blond, scythe at the ready. Naruto grit his teeth and flexed his good leg. Just before the puppet got close enough to strike him, Naruto jumped to the side and rolled away. The blond fought down the urge to scream as he felt the pain in his leg increase again. **"Dammit brat! Sit still so I can heal you!"** Kurama roared at the blond, frustrated that he wasn't finished yet.

Naruto scoffed at the fox while he shook his head. "Would if I could..." he grumbled before his eyes widened. He looked over to the clone he sitting in the barrier. He smirked before turning back to Sasori.

The red head narrowed his eyes at the blonde before Naruto closed his eyes. The Puppeteer sent the Kazekage straight towards Naruto in an attempt to hit him while his eyes were closed, only to have his puppet blocked and then knocked back by the Uzumaki, all while his eyes were still closed. The blond had a strange orange pigmentation around his eyes. The blond took a deep breath before quickly opening his eyes, revealing a yellow iris with a bar like pupil. "There Kurama...in this form I should be able to heal quicker..." he grumbled to the fox.

Kurama huffed and got back to work. Naruto could instantly feel the pain in his leg begin to fade as he resealed his swords. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes into a scowl at the Puppeteer. "So, Sasori. You ready for round two?" he growled at the red head.

Sasori just chuckled in response before readying the Kazekage for another attack. The puppet raised its right arm before it opened up into four flaps. "Senju Sobu!" he called out as hundreds of arms shot out of seals within the arm. The arms elongated and charged straight for the Uzumaki.

Naruto scowled at the attack before raising his own hand. "Don't underestimate me! Senpou: Chou Odama Rasengan!" he roared as a Rasengan formed in his hand. Moments before the arms hit him the Rasengan expanded into the size of a small house, ripping the arms apart before they could make contact. Naruto winced slightly as he felt a dull pain in his leg, but it quickly passed as he canceled his jutsu.

Sasori growled before a smirk spread across his lips. "Fine, if this is how you want to play. Then I'll just have to show you this puppets ultimate ability." he said offhandedly while his fingers flicked and moved. The Kazekage puppet twitched slightly before it's mouth opened. After a few seconds and black, sand like substance started to fall from the mouth of the puppet, piling on the ground around it. Once about a foot of sand covered to ground around the puppet, its mouth closed and a compartment on its chest opened. Blue fire like charka began to spout out of the puppets chest and the black sand began to move from beneath the puppet.

Naruto's eyes widened as he readied himself for anything. _"How much longer Kurama?"_ he asked the fox in a rushed tone. **"Thirty seconds Kit..."** he grumbled in return, concentrating on the injury. The sand around the puppet rose into the air and made odd cube and triangular shapes.

Sasori began to chuckle darkly. "This is Sandaime Kazakage's prized jutsu. His favored Iron Sands. Using this sand he could use it to destroy just about any defense and make just about any weapon with it. A true work of art..." he said as the shapes rose higher up in the air. "Why don't I show you it's power?" he mused as he flicked his hand forward.

A triangle of Iron Sand began to move slowly before it shot off towards Naruto like a bat out off hell. Naruto quickly used Hiraishin with a stray Kunai to dodge the attack. But, once he landed he felt a pop in his knee of his injured leg. "D-Dammit!" he hissed in pain. Kurama howled in anger in his mind. **"DAMMIT KIT! I WAS JUST ABOUT FINISHED! FUCK!"** the fox started in a string of curses and mild threats as he began healing the leg again.

Naruto winced a bit as he readied himself for another attack. He looked back to the triangle that attacked him and noticed that it embedded itself into the ground about eight feet deep, smashing right through the hard rock covered ground. Naruto gulped at the sight. Even in Sage Mode he wouldn't be able to take a single hit from that. But then an idea came to him.

The blond smirked as he crossed his fingers. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he called and formed six clones. The clones each took a position around him, making a circle with the original in the center. The clones summoned their black Katana's and stood in a ready stance while the original sat with a open scroll and a ink well and brush.

Sasori scowled at the blond. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked the blond in a mildly annoyed tone. Naruto smirked at him before he began to start on a seal. "You like to talk about 'Art' so much, that the boss thought he should show you his 'Art'." one of the Clones said with a smirk.

Naruto's hand moved in a blur. Effortlessly taking ink and applying it to paper with a certain expertise only an Uzumaki could hope to match. Sasori growled loudly as his hands began to work his chakra strings. "Like I would let you use that inferior art!" he yelled as several of the cube and triangle shaped Iron Sands shot off towards the blond and his ring of clones.

The clone readied their swords as a blue glow formed on the blades. Kanji spread across the blades as the clones tried to block the sands. As soon as the sand made contacts the clones all shouted at the same time. "Fuinjutsu: Kyujin Fuken! (Sealing Style: Absorbing Blade Sealing Sword)" they called and the sand fell to the ground in large clumps as the chakra was sapped from the sands.

Sasori's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched all of his Iron Sand fall to the ground, devoid of his chakra. "What the hell!?" he roared in rage as he watched his puppets strongest feature crumble. The blond who had thwarted Sasori's attack snickered at his rage. "It's the same thing I used against Gaara. As soon as I removed the Chakra in the Iron Sand, it becomes useless. Just apart of the ground again." he said with a light chuckle.

Sasori was fuming. "DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!" he roared as he sent the Kazekage back in with its scythe, but on its other arm formed a large saw blade that began to spin. Naruto smirked as he let his clones dispel. He made a half tiger seal and waited for the Puppet to get close.

"Fuinjutsu: Dai Uzumaki Hakai! (Sealing Style: Maelstrom Destruction)" He called out as the puppet entered his range. The sealing matrix on the paper he was using began to spread across the ground until it came to the moving puppet. The matrix quickly moved from the ground and onto the puppet.

Sasori's eyes widened when his puppet stopped moving. The seal completely covered the puppet. The body the Kazekage began to shake as a small cloud formed around it. After a brief second the winds around the puppet began to pick up until the puppet was lost in a small tornado of destruction. The puppet shattered from the force of the winds. It broke into hundreds of pieces , rendering it completely beyond repair. Sasori watched in amazement as his most powerful puppet was torn to pieces by the isolated storm.

Naruto ended the jutsu and smirked at the red head. "Well Sasori, is that all you got?" he asked with a cocky bravado.

The red head snarled at the blond. "Hardly!" he growled out as he removed his cloak. Revealing something that made Naruto's eyes widen as a small gasp escaped from his lips.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	103. Chapter 103: Art Of 100 Puppets!

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): What up ya'll!? Time for another chapter of Oracle goodness!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 103: Art Of 100 Puppets!

. . . .

 _The red head snarled at the blond. "Hardly!" he growled out as he removed his cloak. Revealing something that made Naruto's eyes widen as a small gasp escaped from his lips._

. . . .

"This, is why I am eternal..." Sasori said in a low tone. "I spent years studying my art, to find a way to make the perfect puppet. But little did I know that the perfect puppet..." he started before he raised his arms, showing himself to Naruto. A metal cable extended from his stomach. Six scythe blades extended from his back. His arms, chest, neck, and legs were segmented, making him look like a manikin. And on his chest, where his heart should have been, was a cylinder that had the kanji for "scorpion" on it.

"Would be myself!" he yelled as the metal cable slid below his feet, raising him up into the air. "You are the first one." he said to Naruto. "The first one to make me use 'myself' since I joined the Akatsuki. You should feel honored to witness such a work of Art." he said in a monotone voice as the life seemed to fade his eyes.

Naruto nearly gagged. "I think I feel more sick than honored. You 'art' is just disgusting." he declared and readied himself. Sasori growled and reached his arms out towards Naruto. His hands began to spin at a fast rate before a powerful jet of water burst out from his palms.

Naruto's eyes widened before a smirk grew on his face. He waited for the last second to Hiraishin away from the water. The jets of water cut through the stone ground like a knife through paper, tearing up the ground and cutting away where Naruto once stood.

Sasori's eyebrows rose when he saw Naruto a little further away to his left, testing out his leg. "Looks like I'm all healed up Sasori." he said as he bent and stretched out his leg. "Time to actually start then!" he exclaimed as his chakra cloak returned to him.

Sasori cursed as he pulled a scroll from his back. The red head opened the scroll and quickly began to form hand signs. "No holding back then! Lets finish this! Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen!" he roared as smoke erupted from the scroll. Naruto stared with a critical eye as the smoke cleared. Once the smoke was gone, Sasori was surrounded by dozens of Puppets. And if the name of his jutsu was a hint to anything, Naruto could guess there were a hundred.

"So Uzumaki? Do you think you can stand up to my art!?" the red head called as a hatch on his chest to the right of his core opened. Once it opened hundreds of chakra threads shot out from the cavity and attached themselves to the hundred puppets. "Now! Face my art!" he cackled as the puppets moved in unison, forming a mob of puppets charging after the blond.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Nothings going to be easy...is it." he said as he made several chakra arms that began to create Rasengans behind him. **"Is it ever?"** Kurama question with a smirk. Naruto shook his head again before crouching on th ground. "I guess not..."

The mob of puppets were getting closer to the blond, just as he finished forming ten Rasengans. "Rasenragan!" he called and used his chakra arms to send the ten chakra orbs through several puppets. But it didn't stop them though. The mob continued, leaving the destroyed puppets to build themselves back together. Naruto threw a Hiraishin kunai above the horde before flashing to it, just as they reached him. "How about we take out the puppeteer!" he called, forming a half tiger seal. "Fuuton: Kazekiri no jutsu!" he called and swiped his hand through the air, sending a razor sharp wave of wind towards the red headed puppet master.

Sosori used the metal cable to propel himself back and avoided the attack. He then made his right hand spin as he shot flame from his palm.

Naruto summoned one of his swords and absorbed the flames with it. He then threw the sword into the air and made three quick hand signs. Tiger-Monkey-Horse. "Rebound!" he called as the sword stopped in mid air and pointed towards Sasori. Flames erupted from the blade and shot straight towards the puppeteer.

Sasori scoffed and used two of his hundred puppets as shields. "You'll have to do better than that Uzumaki!" he called in a bored tone before his eyes snapped wide. "You mean like this?" Naruto said from behind the puppeteer, planting a Kurama enhanced fist in his back.

Sasori's body shattered into pieces as his puppet army fell lifelessly to the ground. Naruto sighed in disappointment. "One shot and done huh...whatever..." he huffed as he began to walk away, dispelling his cloak. He made a few steps before his instincts kicked in, making him Hiraishin away. **"It isn't over yet Kit..."** Kurama warned in a foreboding tone. Naruto frowned and looked back to the scattered pieces of Sasori.

He looked to Sasori's head and his eyes widened. The puppet master's head smiled at the blond before speaking. "Like I told you, my Art is eternal Uzumaki. You cannot kill me!" he called before his body began to come back together, clicking back into place.

Sasori reconnected to his army and began to laugh at the blond. "MY ART WILL NEVER DIE UZUMAKI!" he roared as he sent his army after Naruto yet again, but this time they weren't alone. Several Zetsu Clones joined the mix, some living, some being controlled by Sasori.

The main force of the puppets split into two groups swooping around to Naruto's sides as twelve puppets and a few dozen Zetsu charged from the front.

Naruto cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, letting Kurama's chakra reenter his system. "Alright then, round five, I guess...Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he called, making two clones of himself to take on the pincer attack while he handled the enemies in front of him.

He and his clones started running through hand signs before taking a deep breath.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!"

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Renkudan!"

He and his clones called out, shooting a fire and water dragon towards the pincer attack while ripping the forward attack to pieces with a massive air bullet. Naruto then threw his Hirashin kunai into the air before running through more hand signs. As soon as the kunai began to fall he finished his hand signs. "Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he called, turning his one falling kunai into a figurative rain of steel.

Sasori used his scythe blades to block and avoid the kunai, but was unprepared for Naruto to flash in front of him and drive a Rasengan into his stomach, destroying his metal cable and busting him into pieces again.

As Sasori flew through the air he reformed himself and landed while shooting water towards the Uzumaki. Naruto held up a Hiraishin Kunai and a Sealing matrix spread through the air, absorbing the jutsu and redirecting it to another kunai. Sasori growled and used his chakra threads to take control of several pieces of debris to use as weapons, but as soon as they got close they turned out to be Naruto clone, ones that began to glow. "Kagebunshin Daibakuha!" Naruto called as the seven clones Sasori had exploded, sending him into pieces yet again.

But like he had before, he brought himself back together.

Naruto growled before sensing something. He honed his senses on Sasori and noticed that all of his chakra was focused onto the strange cylinder in his chest. Kurama scoffed in Naruto's head. **"Looks like you finally figure it out. That's his weak spot, take that out and he'll die."** he huffed in annoyance.

Naruto just nodded in response before forming a Rasengan in his hand. "It's time to die Sasori!" he called as he dashed forward.

The red head growled before charging Naruto. "I cannot die! My art is eternal!" he roared as he cocked his fist back to punch the Uzumaki. But as soon as he swung Naruto flashed away...to the seal he had planted on the puppet masters back.

Sasori tried to turn his head to see the blonde behind him, but was planted into the ground as his core shattered from Naruto's Rasengan. Sasori's dying scream was drowned out by a massive explosion coming from where Gai and Kakashi were fighting Deidara...

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **And that is the end of Sasori. Next battle, Konan vs Jiraiya! So, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	104. Chapter 104: Origami Angel

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Ugh, sorry about not updating yesterday guys. The path to life is a winding path that just likes to screw with us sometimes.**

 **But anyway, here's yesterdays chapter!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 104: Origami Angel

. . . .

 _Sasori tried to turn his head to see the blonde behind him, but was planted into the ground as his core shattered from Naruto's Rasengan. Sasori's dying scream was drowned out by a massive explosion coming from where Gai and Kakashi were fighting Deidara..._

. . . .

Twenty Minutes earlier. With Jiraiya.

"Ninpou: Ranjishigami no Jutsu!" Jiraiya called out while facing off against his former student, Konan. His long white hair began to twitch and expand before it launched straight for the flying woman. His hair formed to have a dragons features as it charged towards the self proclaimed Angel.

Konan narrowed her eyes as the beast made of hair caught her in its jaws, effectively trapping her. Jiraiya shook his head with a sigh. "I expected more from you Konan. You haven't improved at all I seen." he sighed in disappointment. Konan leveled a calm gaze towards the Toad sage. "No sensei...it is you who has not improved over the years." she said as he skin began to change color. After a moment her skin began to float away in small squares of paper until she was no longer within Jiraiya's grasp.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he recalled his hair to its normal state. He looked around him and noticed that the paper in the air began to pick up speed as it floated around him and Gamabunta in a cyclone around the two.

Bunta scowled as he watched the paper. **"This is bad Jiraiya..."** he grumbled while readying himself for whatever Konan was about to do. Jiraiya could only nod in agreement as he waited for Konan's attack.

"Shikigami no Mai..." Konan's voice called out from seemingly everywhere. Jiraiya and Bunta upped their defense as they continued to wait. "Sensei, I do not wish to kill you," Konan's voice called. "But if you do not yield, then I will have no choice."

Jiraiya let out a low and long sigh. "I can't submit to you Konan. I have a mission to complete. At it seems that I have let my little students get out of hand." he said in a stern voice.

"Fine then Sensei. I am sorry for this. Shikigami no Mai: Tsukisasu!" Konan's voice called as the paper around Bunta and Jiraiya stopped moving. The paper began to gather and form small spears made of paper that all pointed at the summons and Jiraiya. Jiraiya and his summons eyes widened as they looked at the hundreds of spears pointed at them. "Not good..." Jiraiya breathed out.

And then the spears flew through the sky towards the two of them. Gamabunta cursed loudly as he reacted as fast as he could. He used his tongue to grab Jiraiya off the top of his head and take him into his mouth to avoid the attack. Gamabunta growled in pain as he felt the spears stab him all across his body. As soon as the spears stopped their attacks Bunta opened his mouth and let Jiraiya out onto the ground.

The Toad Sage looked at his long time friend and partner to see him covered in wounds and breathing heavily. **"I have to retreat Jiriaya...Good luck..."** the summons said while in pain before he dispelled in a plume of smoke. Jiraiya growled as he looked to where Konan was reforming her body. "You're gonna pay for that, Konan." he growled.

Konan's upper body formed completely leaving her lower body as a paper cyclone. "Is this all that you have to offer against me Sensei?" Konan asked in her monotone voice. "Pein-sama would be disappointed in you..." he sighed as she gathered more paper around her. "Shikigami no Mai: Uzu Ryu!" she called as her paper formed a cyclone around her before blasting towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya growled before he began making hand signs. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" he roared as he shot out a bullet of flame. The flame and paper crashed and canceled each other out. Konan scowled at the Sannin before disappearing in a flurry of paper.

Jiraiya waited for the smoke to clear. But as soon as it did it revealed a horde of white Zentsu's running straight for him. Jiraiya growled before taking the taijutsu stance of the toads. "Damn. Looks like I'm in a tight spot here..." he mused. "But. This will make one hell of a book if I live through this..." he said with a confident smirk.

The first of the Zetsu made it near him before he leaped into action. The first of the clones went down from a flying kick to the face. It was sent through the air and crashed into two other of the Zetsu. Jiraiya let out a laugh as he began to rip through the Zetsu horde.

A back hand to ones head sent it spiraling through the air. A palm strike to the nose killed one on impact. Kick to the stomach. Chop to the neck. Rasengan to the torso. A flame bomb to a group of five. It seemed as though Jiraiya was tearing the hordes apart. Until a sheet of paper appeared behind him.

Jiriaya crashed his fist into a White Zetsu's head as he felt a sharp pain rush through his side. "Grah!" he growled as he touched his side and felt blood. But he couldn't stop to ponder the injury. He still had Zetsu's to face. He fought through his pain to continue facing the horde.

He created a Rasengan and smashed it against another Zetsu. And yet again he felt a sting of pain run across his leg. He hissed in pain before leaping away from a group of charging Zetsu. He landed on his good leg and gingerly tested his other. He groaned slightly, but it was workable. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called as he summoned a second toad to fight for him. Before the smoke cleared a club came down onto the horde, scattering their forces. "Alright Gamaken! Let's take them apart!" he called as the smoke cleared.

 **"I am not very graceful, but I will do my best!"** Gamaken shouted as he brought down his club yet again onto the horde, smashing more of the Zetsu. Jiraiya took his moment of rest to check over his injuries. He had a deep cut on his side and a more shallow one on his leg. "Damn Konan. Why don't you fight fairly..." he grumbled to himself as he stood on top of Gamaken. "Come on out Konan!" he called. "These little pests can't beat me!"

The Zetsu below him growled as they came together in several groups. They began to morph together until there were several giants standing in Gamakens path. 'Oh really!?" one called in its crazed and happy voice.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as the giants began to morph together as well. "KEN! TAKE THEM DOWN NOW!" Jiraiya yelled in a furious tone. **"Right!"** Gamaken called as he jumped high into the air and brought down his club.

Only for a cyclone of paper to appear before the summons and knock it away from the forming Giant.

 **"GAH!"** Gamaken cried out as he crashed into the earth. Jiriaya jumped from his summons before he was knocked away at the last second, jumping high above the Zetsu Giant. "ODAMA RASENGAN!" he roared as he formed a Rasengan the size of a small house and brought it down on top of the giants head.

The Zetsu cried out in pain as it was torn apart by the rotating sphere of chakra. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jiraiya roared as he tore the giant apart.

Jiraiya landed hard onto the ground after destroying the Zetsu. He tried to stand but fell to a knee, panting in exhaustion. "Damn...I'm...too old...for this...shit!" he growled out between breaths.

Gamaken got up from his back and lumbered over to Jiraiya. **"Are you alright Jiraiya-sama!?"** he called to his summoner. He reached down and placed Jiraiya back onto his head.

Jiraiya got his breathing back under control and nodded to his summons. "Thanks Ken...I'm just a little tired is all...but this isn't over yet..." he growled as he watched Konan form in front of him and Gamaken.

"You did well Jiriay-sensei. But, I do believe it is time we finish this." she said to him in a grave tone.

Jiriaya nodded with a frown. "Let's." he said before making hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Alight...Life is really screwing me over. I know I said two chapters today, but...I really don't know if I'll be able to do that. I still gotta get ch5 for Caged Bird done as well for tomorrow, so...yeah. We'll see**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	105. Chapter 105: Jiraiya The Gallant

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Sup! Hope you guys are having an awesome Valentine's Day! Cuz I sure ain't! All aboard the Forever Alone bus!**

 **But, whatever, time to story it up in here!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 105: Jiraiya The Gallant

. . . .

 _"You did well Jiriay-sensei. But, I do believe it is time we finish this." she said to him in a grave tone._

 _Jiriaya nodded with a frown. "Let's." he said before making hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

. . . .

Konan watched as smoke enveloped her former sensei with a frown. What was he planning? He was already low on chakra and was injured. No summons he has could hope to face her. So what was he planning? A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Jiraiya-chan, been a while." an elderly male voice said through the smoke. "Yeah, ever since you and Naruto-chan left ya haven't talked to us! And why do ya have ta' always summon us in weird places like this?" an elderly female voice complained. The smoke began to clear as Jiraiya chuckled at the voices. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But, I'm going to need you help, Pa, Ma'am, to put an old student of mine back in her place." Jiraiya said as the smoke cleared to reveal two small and elderly looking toads on the Sages shoulders.

Fukasaku looked at Konan with an amused smirk. "Oh, so this is the lass that knocked ol' Bunta on his ass huh? Well Jiraiya-chan, we better get started then." the elder toad said as he and Shima clasped their hands together and started gathering natural chakra.

Before Konan's eyes, her old Sensei began to change. His features shifted and became more rugged. His hands became webbed and his feet morphed into those of a toads. His eyes bulged slightly and gained a bar like pupil. He grew a beard and his nose became more bulbous. His teeth sharpened and his hair came loose from it's pony tail. He looked at Konan and smirked. "Well, Konan, how do I look?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

The blue hair Angle of the Akatsuki scowled at the man. She could feel the power radiating from him as his old wounds began to close. "You look rather horrid if I do say so myself." she replied to her former sensei, getting a mock pout out of the man. "Sensei, give up." she said bluntly to the man. "Even in this state you cannot defeat me. You have lost too much chakra. Give up."

Jiraiya looked at his former student for a long moment before crouching on Gamaken's head. "Give up?" he said as his legs tenses and his muscles tightened. "Stop trying..." he growled. "To make me give up!" he roared as he launched himself towards Konan faster than she could react. His kick connected with the side of her head, sending her crashing into the hard ground below, forming a crater on impact. "Never underestimate your elders Konan. It'll be the death of you."

Konan coughed as she spat out blood. She slowly rose to stand and glared at her former sensei. "I see...then I will no longer hold back against you Sensei." she growled as she rose her hands up towards Jiraiya. "Paper Chakram!" she called as paper squares gathered around her. A second later seven Chakrams made of paper cicled around her as she glared at Jiraiya. "For Pein-sama!" she called as the Chakrams flew with great speed.

"Dodge em Jiraiya-chan! Even in Sage mode those'll do a lot of damage!" Fukasaku warned. Jiraiya nodded with a serious look on his face. "Right!" he shouted as he jumped high over the first of the chakrams. Just before he landed the second was getting close, but Shima used a wind jutsu to knock it off course. Jiraiya jumped to his right to side step the third and ducked under the fourth.

The fifth and sixth came at him from the sides as the seventh chakram rushed him from the front. Fukasaku and Shima used fire and wind jutsu to destroy the Chakrams from the sides while Jiraiya formed a Rasengan to intercept the seventh chakram. Once those three were destroyed he looked back to Konan with a confidant smirk. "That all?" he taunted his former student. Only for his Sage instincts to warn him of danger.

"Jiraiya-chan jump!" Shima called. The Sannin jumped into the air as a Chakram raced passed him. "What!" Jiraiya breathed as he noticed the four that weren't destroyed were still moving in the air towards him. "Shit!" he called as another chakram came towards him while he was in the air. Fukasaku used a low powered wind jutsu to knock it off course, only for it to come back around in a tight curve and smash into Jiraiya's back.

"Gagwk!" Jiraiya coughed as the chakran sliced across his back, cutting deeply into his skin. Without his Sage Mode he would most likely have been bisected by the paper blade, but instead he was deeply wounded. The Sannin landed on the ground and fell to a knee before the other three chakrams came towards him. "Hari Jizo!" Jiraiya called as his hair spread over his body, making a spiked shield around him and the toad elders.

The chakrams were all caught in his spiked hair as he opened it enough for him and the elders to counter. "Senpou: Goeman!" he and the elders called as Jiraiya shot forth Oil, Shima lit it with fire, and Fukasaku intensified the flames with wind. The boiling oil cascaded over the Chakrams and even caught the lone chakram with it. The paper blades were burnt away as the oil spread towards their master.

Konan took to the skies as fast as she could to avoid the oil. She formed several paper shuriken and launched them towards the opening in Jiraiya's defenses. The Sannin cursed as he was only able to cover the elders before the blades got close. He moved his head enough so that one would only cut across his cheek while another glanced off his Hitai-ate. A third Shuriken however stabbed into his shoulder next to his neck and made it through his Sage Modes thick skin.

"Damn!" he hissed in pain. He jumped back as Gamaken swung his club down on Konan. The paper Angel just let her body turn to paper and flow around the club. As she dodged the summons' attack she sent several papers over to Gamaken and stuck them to his legs. Ken looked to his legs and noticed they were paper bombs.

"KEN!" Jiraiya called out as Gamaken was enveloped in a massive explosion. The summons dispelled as soon as he took the damage so he could heal, leaving Jiraiya injured and almost out of chakra. Even with Fukasaku and Shima he was running on fumes. "Damn...Dammit!" he cursed as he felt his Sage Mode slipping. "If it weren't for those damn Zetsu..." he panted as his Hari Jizo receded.

"This ain't good Jiraiya-chan. Ya can't keep up Sage Mode like this." Fukasaku grumbled as he noticed Jiraiya's condition. "We need ta retreat Jiriaya-chan. Get to the medic." Shima said to him.

Jiraiya fell to a knee as he looked at Konan. She wasn't in much of a better shape than he was. His earlier kick did a lot of damage, while controlling seven Chakrams took a tone of Chakra. She was in her human form looking at Jiraiya, panting in exhaustion.

Jiraiya grimaced as he tried to get up. "Unless you can carry me, I think we might have a problem." he grumbled as his Sage Mode finally ended. He couldn't move from the wound on his back. Fukasaku snorted at him. "Ya know I can carry yer ass. But if the little girl would let us get away is another question." Fukasaku mused as he hopped off of Jiraiya's shoulder and picked him up slightly. Shima also hopped off and helped carry him.

"Oh no you don't!" Konan exclaimed as she formed more paper shuriken. But before she could launch them towards Jiraiya, she was thrown off balance by a massive explosion that reached up to the sky. She looked over to where the explosion happened. "Deidara!" she called out as she figured out who just self destructed. Another loud explosion caught her as she turned to see Sasori be destroyed from across the battle field. "Dammit!" she cursed as she watched two of her comrades fall.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Looks like you guys are losing." he said to the Angel of the Akatsuki. She growled at him before something happened.

The sound of thousands of birds filled the area as Jiraiya and Konan tried to find the source. Konan was the one to find it, as a Chidori stuck straight through her chest. She coughed up blood as the hand encased in lighting pulled itself out of her chest. She fell to the ground, her head facing the direction of Pein's battle against Cole. "Naga...to..." she said before her eyes rolled back and she went limp on the ground.

Jiraiya watched as his former student died on the ground. He looked up to see a raven haired Uchiha that was thought to be dead, stand over her with an emotionless expression.

Uchiha Sasuke looked to the injured Sannin and pointed his sword towards the man. "Jiraiya of the Sannin. Perhaps you can prove just how much I have improved?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Happy Valentine's Day! I'm gonna go see Deadpool by myself cuz I'm on the forever alone team! YAY!  
**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	106. Chapter 106: The Rinnegan

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Okay, if you haven't seen Deadpool yet, GO SEE IT! I have not laughed, honestly laughed, that hard in a VERY long time. Usually I just snicker and grin. No. This movie made my sides hurt I laughed so much. All in all, it's a good time. Go see it :D**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 106: The Rinnegan

. . . .

 _Uchiha Sasuke looked to the injured Sannin and pointed his sword towards the man. "Jiraiya of the Sannin. Perhaps you can prove just how much I have improved?"_

. . . .

Cole cursed as he landed on the ground. "This is going to be annoying." he grumbled as he looked to the Six Paths of Pein. They all stood atop a giant crab and looked down on Cole. The Deva path stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at Cole. "I don't know how you acquired eyes similar to mine. But you will know pain all the same. You cannot hope to kill a god." he said in his deep rumbling voice as he brought his hand up and pointed his palm towards Cole. "Bansho Tennin!" he called.

Cole instantly felt the shift in gravity as it pulled on him. He merely scoffed as held his hand up. "Shinra Tensei!" he retaliated, sending a shock wave of invisible force at the six paths, using the Bansho Tennin to his advantage.

The crab summons was sent flying through the air as the six paths scattered. Save the Deva path who was caught in the blast. He flew with the crab and landed hard on his back.

The Animal path slammed his hands on the ground and summoned a massive rhino and goat. The two summons charged Cole who scoffed and raised both hands. "Asura Path: Twin Cannons!" he called as his arms turned into chaka cannons. The cannons shot twin blasts of pure chakra at the two summons, blasting them into pieces before they could even come close to Cole's position.

"Come on Nagato. You have all this power and no imagination! I mean, really? A giant fucking crab!? The fuck kind of summons is that!?" Cole yelled in a bored irritation. "Let me show you a real summons worthy of the Rinnegan!" he called as he slammed his hand down on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Behemoth!" he called as smoke covered the landscape.

The Six Paths of Pein all grouped up to face the new threat as the smoke cleared. Once the smoke dispersed, it revealed a massive beast that was the combination of an Ox and a Lin. It's horns sparked with lightning as it growled at the Paths. Cole looked down at the group with a unimpressed scowl. "I thiought you'd be better than his Nagato. Well, whatever I guess." he said as he waved the six off. "Sick em." he told his summons as it let loose a defining roar.

Behemoth channeled lightning into its horns and blasted a massive ball of pure plasma at the group. The Preta Path stepped forward and absorbed to attack, but was too slow to dodge the beasts claws. The other five dodged when Behemoth brought down its claw enhanced attack, but the Preta path was crushed underneath the creature.

Deva raised his hands as Asura turned his arms into rockets. "Shinra Tensei!" Deva roared, sending Behemoth flying into the air. Asura then when to launch twenty rockets at the beast. Once the rockets hit, Behemoth was enveloped in a explosive fire that damaged the beast greatly. Naraka path made his way over to the Preta path and summoned the King of Hell to revive him.

Cole floated back down to the ground and gave the Paths an appraising look. "You defeated one of my summons? This might be more interesting than I thought." he mused as he readied Tekihocho and turned it into a Naginata. "Come on then. Show me what you can really do!" he called out as he rushed to the six with his weapon at the ready.

The Asura path formed a cannon on his arm and shot a beam of chakra towards Cole. The Oracle however, used his superior visual power to absorb the beam while running towards the Paths. He formed five Truth Seeking Balls and shot them towards the Paths, attacking the Deva path with his own weapon.

The paths used their linked eyesight to dodge the orbs while trying to attack Cole. Cole, however also linked his eyesight to a small spider he summoned while on Behemoths back to have a perfect view of the battle field. He ducked under a kick that was meant for the back of his head and brought up the end of his Naginata and caught the Preta path in the jaw, sending him flying. Cole then used a low powered Shinra Tensei to intercept a flurry of rockets from the Asura path. While he was fighting the Asura path he willed his Truth Seeking Balls to continue their assault on the Peins. The orbs flew through the air in attempts to strike the paths, but they continued to dodge.

Cole was finally able to catch the Asura path with a leg sweep and pinned the mechanical Path to the ground with the Tekihocho before channeling lightning chakra into the blade, frying the Path completely. He left the charged blade in the Path and continued his assault bare handed. His next target was the Naraka Path. As long as that one still lived, he might as well be fighting a group of immortals.

He dashed past the Preta path and cocked back his fist to strike the Preta path, but was knocked away by the Deva path. While Cole flew through the air he started forming hand signs until he landed. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" he roared and summoned up a massive dragon of flame. The flames shot towards the Animal Path and engulfed the path. The Preta path was too busy defending the Naraka path to absorb the attack to the other path. Cole switched his target to the Human path as he summoned another Truth Seeking Ball. This time the orb morphed into a Shakujo. Cole spun the staff in his hand and charged towards the Path.

The Deva path tried again to knock Cole away, but was struck by a Clone Cole had made earlier in the fight and hid in the earth using Dochu Eigyo. The Clone sprang from the ground using one of Naruto's old moves. "Ninpou: Doryu Bunshin! (Ninja Art: Earth Dragon Clone)" the Clone called out as it shot forth a fireball towards the Deva path. Deva spun around at the last second and blocked the attack with the Shinra Tensei he was trying to use against the Original.

The original Cole continued on his path towards the Human path and struck him with his Shakujo. The paths neck was broken on the impact as he fell to the ground. Cole turned back to the Naraka and Preta path and threw a Chakra Receiving Rod at the Preta Path. He dodged the spike and caught it in mid air, not noticing the explosive tag until it was too late. The explosion blew the paths arm clean off and sent hm flying away from the Naraka Path.

Now with only two pairs of eyes, the Naraka path couldn't keep up with the five Truth Seeking Balls trying to strike him. The first struck his knee, breaking his leg on impact. Once he was immobilized, the other four crushed him to the ground quickly.

Cole gave a sigh before turning towards the Deva Path. "So, Nagato. Was this the best you can do?" he mocked as he took in his defeated foes. The only one left standing was the Deva Path, but that didn't mean he was out of the fight. The Deva path was the most powerful of the six, and now that Nagato no longer needed to control the other five, he could focus all of his power on Deva.

The Deva path narrowed his eyes at Cole. "This was unforeseen..." he growled. Cole shrugged at the Path. "You underestimated me Nagato. Something I am surprised you would do. Have you not figured out I was stronger than you after all I have done to the Akatsuki? I KILLED two people that were thought to be immortal. I made one of your most loyal members defect. I had a mole in you group since day one. And I even know you aren't the one really in charge. No, that would be Tobi." Cole explained in an exasperated tone. "Honestly, were you that caught up in your God act that you didn't really think I was that much of a threat?" he asked incredulously.

Deva lowered his head before taking a deep breath. "Yes, it seems I underestimated you. But no more. I will finish this n-" he started to say before an explosion rocked the earth. Cole and Deva both looked to the massive explosion caused by Deidara.

Cole's eyes widened. "GAI!" he called as he felt Gai's chakra disappear. Cole dashed to Gai's previous location in an attempt to save the man.

Deva looked on as the last of his members fell to their opponents. But what caught his eye, was a floating piece of paper that flew passed him. The paper was red in color, small, and square. Deva looked to the direction of where the paper came from and saw Konan lying dead on the ground next to Saskue, who had charged a second Chidori and drove it through the beaten Jiraiya.

He fell to his knees, not wanting to believe in what he was seeing. His organization fell before his eyes. His closest friend lie dead on the ground. His former Sensei and father figure was being killed before his very eyes. And he was beaten and defeated by a man with the same eyes as him.

"What is this pain..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	107. Chapter 107: Everything Goes To Hell

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Welp, if ya wanna know anything, just read the name of the chapter.**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 107: Everything Goes To Hell

. . . .

 _He fell to his knees, not wanting to believe in what he was seeing. His organization fell before his eyes. His closest friend lie dead on the ground. His former Sensei and father figure was being killed before his very eyes. And he was beaten and defeated by a man with the same eyes as him._

 _"What is this pain..."_

. . . .

Naruto had just crushed Sasori's core when he felt two things. First was the shock wave from the explosion caused by Deidara. That knocked him across the battlefield like a rag doll. Once he finally stopped bouncing across the ground, he felt a second thing. Well, it was more like the lack of the second thing struck him.

He could no longer sense Maito Gai. Not a trace. Not even a single hint of the green clad mans existence. He was just...gone. The blond turned to where the blast came from and made a mad dash for the last place he had felt the Green Beast of Konoha.

. . . .

Sakura was busy taking the poison out of Sarutobi Hiruzen to notice the lack look on Kakashi's face when the explosion happened. But she didn't miss his words.

"Dammit...dammit...I failed...I failed...DAMMIT I FAILED AGAIN!" He sobbed as he crashed his fist onto the ground hard enough to make a small crater under it. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! RRAAHHHHHHH!"

. . . .

Nagato sat in his hidden base, alone. Sitting in the machine that kept him alive. A blank look on his face as he contemplated what had happened. He failed. He lost all of his members. Either from betrayal, assassination, or from this current battle. All that remained was himself, Madara, and the Uchiha's little lap dog Raiga.

His path to pain, to show the entire world the pain he had felt, turned left so fast it flung him from the road and sent him over the edge. He lost. He lost it all. Yahiko...Konan...He wasn't even able to make his final peace with his Sensei. It was all do to the meddling of two men.

Madara. If it wasn't for him, he would be the Amekage. He would still have Konan by his side. Hell, he might have even had Yahiko with him still. But no. The Uchiha decided to turn the Akatsuki into his personal hit squad and turn their beliefs in for the betterment of his own agenda.

And then there was the one called 'The Oracle'. If it wasn't for his early interruption of his plans, he could be having a world wide peace. One where the world knew pain, and chose not to continue feeling such pain. A world that had felt enough loss, enough sorrow, to throw away their petty grievances and live in coexistence. Live in peace.

But no. He stuck his nose in where he didn't belong. He killed his members. He turned them against one another. And was worst of all, he completely decimated him and his forces. Almost as if he knew that he would do exactly what he planned. The Oracle kept the Akatsuki from gaining any of the Bijuu, save the Sanbi, and humiliated them at the same time.

No more. Nagato wouldn't take this anymore. He had lost it all. But he wasn't going down alone. He would take everyone with him. He would destroy them all, so that he could at least die with dignity.

He brought his hands together to form a single hand sign. "Chibaku Tensei..."

. . . .

"Jiraiya of the Sannin...maybe you can help show me how far I have come." Sasuke mused as he created a second Chidori in his palm.

Jiraiya paled at the sight. There stood the before believed dead Uchiha. He wore a black cloak that had large hood that covered most of the Uchiha's face. Save his right eye, that glowed red with three tomoe that spinned slowly as he gazed at the injured Sage. The youth also wielded a guardless Katana on his hip.

The two Elder Toad Sages saw the new danger and stood to protect their summoner. "Sorry boy, but yer gonna have ta get past us ta get to Jiraiya-chan here." Fukasau said in a dark tone as he took a fighting stance. Shima stood proudly next to her husband with a look of determination.

Sasuke looked at the two amphibians and scoffed. "You're hardly worth my time, move." he ordered the two Toad summons. Fukasaku laughed at the boy. "You think were scared of some punk kid who ju-" he started to say before he felt an invisible force knock him far away from his summoner. Shima gasped loudly and watched as her husband flew across the battlefield. "PA!" she yelled in worry. She turned back to the Uchiha but couldn't see him anymore.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he watched Sasuke disappear in a blur of speed. "MA'AM LOOK OUT!" he warned just before Shima was brutally kicked out of the way by the Uchiha. Jiraiya cursed loudly before forcing himself to stand. He would NOT be brought down by some punk that joined the fight at the last second.

He panted as he raised his right arm. A Rasengan slowly formed in his palm as he glared at the Uchiha. "You'll pay for that brat! Now face the great Toad Sage of Myobokuzan!" he roared as he used the last of his strength to push off towards the boy. He put all he had left into his attack, but it fell short. His strength gave out at the last possible second. His Rasengan dispelled harmlessly as he began to fall forward. "D-Dammit..." he said as he fell.

Sasuke scoffed at the man. "Pathetic...die you fool." he said as he drove his lightning cased hand through the mans heart.

. . . .

Cole ran through the blast zone, straight to the epicenter. He frantically looked for anything, anything he could use to bring the man back. As long as the King of Hell had some flesh to chew, he could bring anyone back from the dead soon after death. Cole looked through the scorched earth in hopes of finding Gai's body.

But his hopes were dashed completely. He failed. He knew this mission was dangerous, but he was confidant he could get everyone out alive. But, now he had a poisoned Hokage, an injured Kakashi, a unknown status on Jiraiya, and one casualty.

All that was left of the Mighty Green Beast of Konoha, was a single shred of his green jumpsuit. It stuck to a rock as the wind blew on it. Almost like a green leaf that had fallen early to the ground, before its Autumn could change it to the aged red color. It had fallen too soon, and now it wasn't even able to become to soil for the next generation of leaves to grow from, to aspire to become.

Miato Gai's springtime of youth...was cut short.

He fell to his knees and held the single piece of green in a sea of brown. Tears silently fell down his face as he looked back on his past experiences with the man. He, Gai, and Kakashi, we all the best of friends once Cole came to the Elemental Nations. They even had a poker night every Saturday. Now...what would he tell everyone when their spitfire of youthfulness never came back to play another round?

Naruto came up next to his father. A look of shock on his eyes as he took in his distressed image. "D-Dad?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to know what the answer he would be told.

Cole shook his head before his voice croaked. "H-He's gone...Naruto...gone and nothing I can do will change that..." he said in utter defeat. Naruto joined his father and put a hand on his shoulder. He tried to say something, but his tears caught in his throat. He'd never see uncle Gai again.

It was then they felt it.

The earth began to tremor and shake. Cole could feel a massive amount of power building up from were the Deva path was. He whipped his head around to see the earth itself, rising to the heavens, forming a large mass of earthen fury in the sky above.

"YOU WILL KNOW MY PAIN! I WILL SHOW YOU ALL THE PAIN I HAVE FELT BEFORE I TAKE YOU WITH ME!" Deva path called out in utter fury.

The ground around Cole and his son began to rise. This was not good. The earth all over the ruin village of Sunagakure rose to the sky, forming a miniature planet in the sky. Almost the size of the village itself.

Cole and Naruto rushed to Sakura and the other injured members of their party. Naruto summoned clones to carry and assist them to escape from the rising earth. Gamahiro dispelled as soon as the earth began to rise, as not to be caught my the magnetic pull of the Chibaku Tensei.

Everyone was in accounting for, all save a certain perverted Sage. Naruto looked around as fast as he could for the sage, but when he found him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Their holding the sage over his shoulder was his former teammate, but that didn't catch his eye at first. What he saw first was red. The red of blood that spilled from Jiraiya's chest, and the same red that coated Sasuke's hands.

All logical reasoning was lost to the blond as he looked to his former friend, now holding his dying godfather.

And with a rage filled roar, he charged. "SAAAASSSUUUKEEEE!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Yup...the first major character death was in fact Gai. And maybe Jiriaya will be next 0.o**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	108. Chapter 108: Old Friends New Powers

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): It's time! Naruto vs Sasuke! Cole vs Deva Path! Will Jiraiya survive? What happened to Gaara? Will Suna ever be rebuilt? Well, I can answer two of those questions for you, but they will be in the chapter. Sooooo...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 108: Old Friends New Powers

. . . .

 _All logical reasoning was lost to the blond as he looked to his former friend, now holding his dying godfather._

 _And with a rage filled roar, he charged. "SAAAASSSUUUKEEEE!"_

. . . .

The raven haired Uchiha turned to where his voice was called just in time to receive a blow to the face. The strike was hard enough for him to be sent flying back across the ruined field that was once the Market district of Sunagakure. The Uchiha lost his hold on the dying Sannin that was over his shoulder as he flew back and crashed against a rising chunk of earth.

He shook off the groggy feeling he had from the strike and dislodged himself from the floating landmass. He fell a few meters before gently landing on his feet. He looked to the poor fool who had the gall to strike him and found his old teammate giving him a glare that could scare Death himself. Killing intent radiated from the boy as his golden chakra covered his his skin. His blue eyes turned a yellow orange color as his pupil became slit and his sage's cloak blew in a nonexistent wind.

Sasuke smirked at the enraged blond. "Oh, Naruto. Well at least one of you can land a hit on me it seems. That pathetic excuse for a Sannin barely had the strength in him to fight some girl of the Akatsuki. Honestly, the Sannin must be very overrated if one of them can't even take down some girl." he scoffed as an evil glint came to his eyes. "So, Naruto. Do you want to help me with something? You see, I recently got this new power that I have been trying to understand and I want to test it out. So, would you mind dying for me?" he asked in a nonchalant tone to the blond.

Naruto bristled at the Uchiha's words. "Sasuke...we were friends...whatever Tobi did to you...I swear...he will pay for it..." Naruto growled lowly at the Uchiha. Cole walked over to his son and knelt besides him. He gave Jiraiya a quick once over and let out a relieved sigh. All was not lost. "Naruto," he said, gaining his sons attention. He reached out his arms, a sign to hand the man over to him. "I can still heal him. He hasn't left us yet. Old fool's resilient like that." he said with a smirk while taking Jiraiya from the blonds arms. Cole summoned a clone to take Jiraiya away from the battle field.

While the clone was doing that, the original gave Sasuke a meaningful glance. "Handle your friend Naruto. I'll take care of the planet above our heads." he said as he gave his son's shoulder a squeeze. And then he made his way away from the two teenagers.

Sasuke scowled at Cole's back and raised his hand. "You. Don't ignore me!" he yelled in fury at the older man. As Cole walked away he felt a tug at his back, the pull increased in power slowly until he felt like he was being dragged back. It couldn't be...

Cole whipped his head around and snarled at the Uchiha. He raised his hand and made a flicking motion with his wrist. "Don't you dare use my own techniques against me with this pathetic amount of power." he snarled at the teen that he had sent flying with a flick of his wrist. He then turned to Naruto with a hard set expression. "Naruto, watch out for his eyes. I don't trust the left." he said before he took off in a blur of speed.

Naruto turned to the recovering Uchiha and pulled out a Hiraishin Kunai. "So Teme. You ready for old times sake?" he asked his old teammate. A scowl pressing hard into his face.

Sasuke scoffed at the blond and readied his sword. "Lets see if you can keep up Dobe." he responded, a similar scowl present.

It was so quiet, a pin could drop and it would be heard all around. And then, at an unspoken command, they dashed forwards to their opponent.

. . . .

Cole dashed over the ruined and rising earth towards his target. The final Path of Pein. The Deva Path. He needed to finish this quickly so he could deal with the impending doom that would be raining on them at any moment. It was just like all the other Rinnegan users. They start to lose and get butt hurt about it, so what do they do? Blow everything up with a meteor. Yeah, all's good with that ending.

Cole had seen what this jutsu could do against an entire army. He was not about to be a singular target of it. No way no how. He was also not going to lose anyone else on this mission. One casualty was already too many.

He grew a determined look in his eyes and continued to run through the field of destruction. At one point the earth underneath him began to rise up into the air. So he decided to take to the skies. Nagato may have a strong affinity to the Deva path, but he was still miles behind Cole's visual prowess. So, even with the strange gravity fields that the Chibaku Tensei was causing, he over powered it with his own and flew through the air towards his target.

He stopped once he was directly above the orange haired corpse. The man was still yelling, putting his maximum effort into his technique. And it was nearly complete. "That's enough!" Cole roared as he brought his hands together in front of him. "Asura path: Chakra Cannon!" he called as his hands morphed together and formed a large cannon like device. Once the construct was ready, he began charging his chakra. "This is it Nagato! I will not allow this meteor to strike!" he roared as he took aim.

"FIRE!" he roared as a beam of pure chakra shot down towards the still immobile Rinnegan enslaved corpse.

. . . .

In Nagato's cave, the red head chuckled to himself. "It's too late...Oracle..." he said while panting. His hair had turned white and he was bleeding from his nose, mouth, ears, and eyes. "You...will die...and...know...my pain!" he croaked out. After speaking his final piece, he coughed up more blood, his eyes rolled back, and he lurched forward.

Uzumaki Nagato was now dead. Dead from his own vengeful pain.

. . . .

Cole let out a long breath as he looked over his finished work. The area the Deva path was standing in was nothing more than a scorching crater, the orange haired corpse was nowhere to be seen.

And then it happened. Gravity returned to normal. And that meant one thing. A giant fucking meteor was coming down right on top of them. "SHIT!" he yelled as he spun in mid air. Watching as the meteor began its decent.

His eyes hardened as he watched the meteor. "It may take the rest of my chakra...but i REFUSE TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" he roared as he brought his arms back together.

His arms became mechanical, wires and pipes connecting them. They spit into several different tubes and stretched into the air in front of him. "ASURA...PATH!" he roared as he continued forming his weapon. A massive barrel stretched forth from his arms as a tube for back blast extended behind him. "CHAKRA!" he continued until the weapon was complete. "RAILGUN!" he roared as his chakra channeled into the cannon that was twice his size. It formed a massive ball of chakra in the front of the cannon until it was over flowing.

And then it fired.

A wide, and fast beam of pure chakra. It rocketed towards the falling meteor. And once it struck, it didn't stop. It blasted straight through the falling landmass. As it passed through, the meteor glowed blue and began to slow. It stayed in the air for all more of a second until it exploded. Into a massive blue explosion that sent the meteor into small pieces, scattering across the lands.

The bast wave forced all of team Konoha to their stomachs as they were flattened by the destructive force of the attack.

This only spelled something awful for Cole himself. He was high in the air when the blast hit. It sent him to the ground with little mercy for its creator. He crashed into the unforgiving earth, hard. Hard enough to form his own crater and brake several bones. And he knew, he could feel and hear the bones snap on impact.

Once the blast cleared he laid there, broken and unmoving. But he couldn't help the smirk he had on his face. "Heh, didn't let anyone get squashed...did I?" he groaned from his immobile position.

He laid there for a while before he could feel someone's presence.

"DAD!" Naruto called out in worry. He stood over his father with worry in his eyes as he assessed his father's condition.

Cole chuckled, much to his own pain. "Yeah, I ain't movin for a while. What happened to Sasuke?" he asked the blond. Naruto sighed as he plopped down next to his old man. "He got away, just before you broke loose hell, Tobi showed up and whisked him away." he grumbled as he laid down.

"Damn." Cole said in a bitter tone. "How did that little brat do it?" he mused to himself in a quiet tone. How was it possible? There was just no way! Only he and Nagato had it!

Naruto caught his fathers words and decided in investigate. "What? Who did what?" Naruto asked with his eyes narrowed. Cole flicked his eyes to his son, still unable to move. "Well...Sasuke somehow has the Rinnegan..." he said to the blond from his immobile position. Naruto's face paled as he bolted up to look at him. "WHHHHAAAATTTTT!?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	109. Chapter 109: A Somber Return

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): My god...I just noticed I have 200000 words...I officially have no life! :D 10/10 GG!**

 **But enough about the lack of social life I have,**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 109: A Somber Return

. . . .

 _Naruto caught his fathers words and decided in investigate. "What? Who did what?" Naruto asked with his eyes narrowed. Cole flicked his eyes to his son, still unable to move. "Well...Sasuke somehow has the Rinnegan..." he said to the blond from his immobile position. Naruto's face paled as he bolted up to look at him. "WHHHHAAAATTTTT!?"_

. . . .

Naruto stared at his father with eyes twice the size they normally were. "What do you mean he has the Rinnegan!?" he roared out. It was then that the others of their group made themselves known. Sakura coughed into her hand to get the two males attention. "Uh...I was able to get Sarutobi-sama stabilized, how are you Uzumaki-sama?" she asked the downed Rinnegan barer.

Cole chuckled slightly and winced in pain. "Well to put it bluntly, out of chakra and fucked up." he said with a weak smile, not able to fully turn his head towards the pinkette. Sakura nodded seriously and crouched next to him to check his condition. A frown set on her face as she checked him over. She sighed and shook her head. "Well I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" she asked in a critical tone.

"Well, the bad news would be nice. I would like to know just how fucked up my body is at the moment." he said with a shaky chuckle, before he winced again. Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well first off, you'll need to stop laughing like that and keep speaking to a minimum. You have three ribs that are cracked and two that are broken. Oh, and another two that are just shattered. You left thigh is split down the middle and your collar bone is snapped. You also have a fracture in your third lumbar. And to top it all off, your chakra system is fried and from the strain your arms were put through, they will most likely be paralyzed for a while do to nerve damages and chakra burns. So, several weeks in the hospital and reconstructive surgery is guaranteed." she explained to the Rinnegan barer.

Cole huffed, and winced again. He was going to have to learn to control his emotional breathing. "So, royally fucked up would be a good description?" he asked the pink haired field medic. She nodded. "Royally fucked up indeed." she agreed with the white haired man. Cole nodded slightly and asked his next question. "The good news?" he asked the girl.

"Well," she started. "None of your vital organs have been injured...and that everyone else is perfectly fine...save Gai-sensei..." she said before the realization finally struck her. "Oh...oh Kami-sama...what are we going to tell Lee?" she murmured to herself and gripped her elbows. A silent sob passed over her causing both Naruto and Cole to look away, afraid they would start to cry to.

They stayed like that for a moment before Cole broke in again. "Has Jiraiya woken up yet? I know my clone finished healing him before I destroyed the meteor." he said to the girl. Sakura wiped away her tears and shook her head. "No, he's still unconscious. I don't know much about your healing method, but it doesn't seem to replenish chakra exhaustion." she clarified.

Cole nodded, to the best of his ability while Naruto let loose a relieved sigh. At least Ero-sennin made it out alright. And then a thought struck him. "Dad, what about Gaara!? And the rest of Suna!?" Naruto asked his father when the realization that the Jinchuuriki of Sunagakure was still nowhere to be found. A sad look came to Cole's eyes as he looked to his son.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but...I think it's too late. If Sasuke was here, that means Tobi was here as well. Even if we beat all of the Akatsuki, Tobi would have already made off with Gaara...And Nagato's body now that I think about it. And as for Suna...well...use you sage mode to find survivors. I don't think there would be that many after all that's happened. We are in the middle of where the village once stood." Cole said in a defeated tone. "This mission was a failure...even though we took down four of the Akatsuki...it wasn't worth the loss of a comrade and entire village..." he mumbled to himself. "We need to report to the village...Naruto, make a clone and have it flash us back. I want you to stay here and look for survivors." Cole said with an authority he didn't really feel at the moment. The first time he takes a full team of people out on a mission...this just go wrong in the worst of ways.

Sakura put her hands over Cole's torso and a green glow formed around them as she started treating Cole's wounds. "I'm going to get started on mending the bones and closing your open wounds. I don't have the resources or the chakra to fully start to heal you, but I can get you started for Tsunade-sama." she said as she concentrated on his injuries.

"Thanks Haruno-san." he said to her, letting his head rest onto the ground.

A few minutes later, the rest of Team Konoha arrived next to Cole along with a Naruto clone. After Sakura confirmed Cole was ready for the trip, the clone Hiraishined them back to Konoha while the real Naruto began to gather Natural Chakra and search for any survivors.

. . . .

Kotetsu and Izumo were doing what they normally did. Laze around on gate duty. Kotetsu was enjoying a nice little nap while Izumo was blankly staring out into space. The two forever Chunin's were not expecting for their day to get a lot more exciting and troublesome.

Team Konoha flashed into existence right in front of the check-in desk and thoroughly scared the shit out of Izumo as he screamed like a little girl. Causing Kotetsu to wake up and jump up too fast, smashing his head on the roof of the Check-in station. An exhausted Hiruzen looked at the two before sighing in annoyance. "Chunin Izumo!" he called.

Izumo jumped to attention. "Yes Sandaime-sama!" he saluted to the elderly man. "Call the hospital and have an emergency team here right now. We have injured with us. And inform Tsunade of our arrival while your at it." he grumbled as he sat on the ground, waiting for the Chunin to do what he ordered. Izumo looked at the group and noticed that the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin was unconscious, Kakashi of the Sharingan looked like he was run over by a cart and suffered a emotional thrashing, and the fersome Uzumaki Clan head, who had somehow domesticated Konoha's Snake mistress, looked like he was going to keel over any minute.

"YES SANDAIME-SAMA!" he shouted before Shunshining to the hospital.

Sakura sighed as she finished Cole's first aid. What happened to Kotetsu? She walked over to the Check-in station and looked inside. The member of the forever Chunin duo was unconscious on the floor, a massive bump on the top of his head.

Man, the security in Konoha is just top notch huh?

. . . .

Naruto sat in a meditative position as he let his senses reach out to the outskirts of Sunagakure...or at least, what was left of it.

It was sickening, all of the death that was in those destroyed buildings and debris. He couldn't feel a single life for a long time. It was...horrid. The fact someone could just kill off an entire hidden village like that made Naruto green and his stomach want to through itself out of his throat.

He fought down his sickly feeling to focus on trying to find any survivors. He let his senses roam for a few minutes before he finally found someone. And to his horror...it was the only person he could find.

The life force was incredibly small, most likely a child. And in was also very weak. He needed to act fast. He looked off into the persons direction before cloaking himself with Kurama's charka so he could get there as fast as he could.

He quickly dashed out of the crater that the battle took place in and rushed into the ring of debris and fallen buildings that circled it. He continued to run until he came across a fallen house that the person was in. furrowing his eyebrows he formed three chakra arms and began to gently remove the fallen rubble. After a few minutes he finally found her.

Yes, her. It was a small girl, no older than five. She had shoulder length brown hair and was bleeding from her forehead were a good sized gash cut her open. He deactivated his cloak and went over to the girl and brought her out of the ruined building. He looked her over and did his best to help her. He wasn't a field medic by a long shot, but he knew enough about first aid to at least bandage a wound and make sure she would be okay.

He ripped off part of his cloak and used it as a makeshift bandage to bind the girls cut. It wasn't until he tightened it in her head did she wake up. Her eyelids slowly opened up, revealing pale blue eyes. She gave Naruto a half awake look before saying anything. "D-Daddy?" she asked in a incredibly weak voice.

Naruto stiffened at her voice. He hadn't noticed she was awake until she spoke. He looked to her eyes with concern. "Hi there..." he said in a soft tone. "Can you tell me your name little one?" he asked the girl with a smile.

"I-Izumi..." she said weakly to the blond before grabbing onto his arm. "W-Where's my Daddy?" she asked him tears filling her eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and looked away before reaching down and picking up the girl. He held her tightly as she began to cry into his shoulder. No child should have to go through this. No one deserved this pain.

He may have had someone take him in once he lost his family. But he didn't want anyone to feel that loneliness. His battle with Kurama showed his the dangers of hate, and especially of loneliness.

So he held onto her before taking a deep breath. "Don't worry Izumi-chan. I'll take care of you...and that's a promise."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	110. Chapter 110: Road To Recovery

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Honestly, it's been over 100 chapters, if you don't know that by now, I question your sanity...**

 **(A/N): Welp, Suna got wrecked now didn't it? Well, what now?**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 110: Road To Recovery

. . . .

"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER START EXPLAINING WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade roared as she entered Cole's hospital room. She kicked the door in and caught a glimpse of the before thought to be near invincible Oracle. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his condition. The doctor standing next to his bed smiled and rushed over to Tsunade along with his team of nurses. "Oh Tsunade-sama! Thank Kami-sama you're here! We can finally start his surgery!" the doctor called as he started to have Cole sedated and wheeled out of the room and to the surgical room.

Tsunade blanked at that. "SURGERY!?" she howled as she followed after the group. "Just how bad is he?" she asked in a serious tone. The nurse next to the doctor handed Tsunade a clipboard with his information on it and she paled. "How is he even alive right now..." she breathed as she looked over his injuries. "If he's this bad..." she started. "Where's the rest of his team!? What's their conditions!?" she asked the lead doctor as they entered the surgical room.

The doctor let his team move Cole onto the operation table before he and Tsunade went to clean their hands and prep for the surgery. "Well, Sandaime-sama and Jiraiya-sama had cases of chakra exhaustion and minor poison damage to his left lung. Nothing too serious due to Haruno-san being on location. Haruno-san only has a case of exhaustion while Hatake-san has some minor injuries and simiar chakra exhaustion to Sandaime-sama. Namikaze-sama hasn't returned from the battlefield yet, still looking for survivors. But his clone was complaining about a sore leg." the doctor listed off as he put on his gloves and masked and had Tsunade follow him out to the operation room.

Tsunade reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, what about Maito Gai?" she asked the doctor. He looked down and sighed before turning away from his Hokage. "Maito Gai was KIA on location. Uzumaki-sama reported that there was no body to recover..." he said before setting up next to Cole, who was laying on his stomach so that the doctors could begin operating on his back.

Tsunade paled as she froze in the middle of the room. There was a casualty... "Just what happened out there..."

. . . .

It was six hours before Cole woke up in a different part of the hospital. He hated having surgery. He remember back when he lived in his previous world having surgery on his shoulder from a Football injury. He also remembered waking up violently, trying to leave the hospital. He just hoped he didn't try that again since he highly doubted six nurses would be enough to hold him down like last time.

Luckily, he had woken up perfectly docile and with a slight headache. He blinked his ripple patterned eyes a few times, shaking off the grogginess from the anesthetic. And then he looked down at his condition.

Nearly his entire boy was covered in bandages. His broken leg was in a cast and elevated. He had a strange plastic type of cast around his ribs ad had thick bandages on his arms. He also noticed he couldn't move them at all. Yup, just like his shoulder surgery. Just this time it was both arms that were numb and unresponsive. He decided to have a quick look around the room and noticed Tsunade standing a few feet from his bed.

"Oh, good, you're awake." she said in a sickly sweet tone, a smile on her face. Cole began to sweat bullets as he already knew he was in for a thrashing. And how right he was. Her features took a complete 180 as she howled at him. "BLOWING UP A FUCKING METEOR!? WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" she roared at him, causing him to shrink back into his bed. He chuckled nervously at her. "So you heard about that...huh..." he said to her in quiet tone.

"Your damn right I did! Kami! Just what in the hell happened!? Now my best shinobi is out of commission, one of our allies have been destroyed, and I've lost a valuable shinobi that cannot be easily replaced!" she yelled, sitting in a chair next to him with a huff. She looked at him with a scowl. "Well, I'm waiting..." she hissed.

Cole sighed, not wincing since he was still on pain meds. "We failed. There is nothing else I can say. We arrived far too late. The entire village was one by the time we got there. When we did engage the enemy, their numbers were much larger than we though they'd be. I'd say nearly three thousand of them. The Akatsuki named Deidara used a self destruction jutsu and took Gai with him. And from there, everything went to hell. Nagato used the Chibaku Tensei to form a meteor above us. It would have killed us all and leveled miles of land if I didn't stop it. But that isn't even the worst part. Towards the end of the battle, Uchiha Sasuke showed up with Tobi. Showing off a new power the brat somehow acquired." Cole explained to the Hokage.

She nodded and sighed. "That matches the story Naruto gave us...but the Rinnegan...really?" she asked the injured man. Cole nodded before rounding on Tsunade. "WAIT! Did you say Naruto!? How many survivors dd he find? Was he able to get them all to safety? Are they here?" he asked in rapid fire. Tsunade shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well," she began. "SHE is alright and yes, SHE is here. With Naruto and Hinata back at their house in fact. I tried to talk him out of it, but he said that no child should have to go through something that bad and not have a family there to help them. So he took her home with him." she sighed before looking at Cole's confused expression. "He...he did what!?" Cole asked in shock.

Tsunade nodded along with him. "Yup, he basically adopted the soul survivor of Sunagakure."

. . . .

. . . .Five hours earlier. . . .

. . . .

Naruto was sitting with a unconscious Izumi sitting in his lap. The poor girl had finally passed out from emotional exhaustion after crying for half an hour and Naruto was mulling over what he could do for the girl. He couldn't just leave her here for the clean up crews to find. And he definitely could just take her back to Konoha and leave her all alone. He only saw one option left.

What his father had done for him. "I hope Hina-chan will be alright with this..." he grumbled before he Hiraishin'd back to Konoha.

Once he flashed into the village he made his way to the hospital and found that there was a horde of doctors and nurses running around like crazy.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asked one of the passing doctors. She stopped and looked at him and then to the injured child in his arms. "Namikaze-sama! Is this one of the survivors?" she asked him looking between him and the child. Naruto's expression hardened as he held the girl a little closer. "Yeah...the only one..." he said lowly as he adjusted her weight in his arms.

The doctor, and all of the people who had gathered after hearing the doctor call out to Naruto, gasped. People started shouting and wanting answers to questions Naruto wasn't mentally ready to answer yet.

All of the yelling was causing Izumi to stir in Naruto's arms. He gave the group a pointed look, making them all shut up. He then looked to the female doctor he was first talking to. "I need you to check on her. She had a pretty nasty cut on her head before I did some first aid." he said to her. She nodded and turned to one of the empty rooms of the hospital. "Come this way, I'll see what I can do."

. . . .

Hinata, followed by the rest of the Uzumaki family, burst into the hospital and instantly shot rapid fire questions. Anko was angry that she heard her husband was injured, and Hinata was worried about Naruto's condition.

A very scared doctor showed them the way to the waiting area for Cole and the group saw Naruto crouched in front of a little girl who was sitting in one of the chairs along the hallway. The girl had a fresh bandage on her head, and a few on her arms and legs. She was crying and listening to what Naruto was saying. The blond in question had a very tired, and concerned look on his face. The group was getting close now and Naruto had said something that made the girls eyes widen before she jumped at him in a hug. She started crying into the crook of his neck and Naruto jut held her gently and let her cope with what had just happened to her.

"Unca?" Akari asked as she walked up next to Naruto and tugged on his damaged cloak. He looked down to his sibling before looking to see Akira standing next to her and his mother and Wife waiting behind them.

Naruto smiled at them and rested his palm on top of Akari's head. "Hey squirt. Been a while huh?" he asked in a tired tone. Akari giggled under Naruto's hand but Akira walked up and tugged on his sleeve. "Papa? How is Papa?" he asked in a worried tone.

Naruto looked to him and his sister and back to his mother and Wife. He sighed before looking back to Akira and Akari. "Dad'll be just fine little one. But, he is hurt. He'll have to be here for a while. He fought off a lot of bad guys today." he said with a sad smile before it turned into a smirk. "Get this. Dad blew up a meteor! It was awesome! He shot a big laser at it and blew it up. It was just as big as the Hokage Monument too." he said with a sly smile.

The twins looked at their older brother in awe. "Really!?" they asked at the same time, eyes filled with stars. And then they looked to the now confused Izumi. "Hey Unca, who's she?" Akari pointed to the little girl, who was a year older than the twins. Izumi gave a quiet 'eep' and clung to Naruto, trying to hide somehow. Naruto smiled and stood up and shifted Izumi's weight in his arms.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the newest member of the family. This little tyke is Izumi. And I hope we can all be one big happy family."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Uh...guys...we are...uh...we are actually coming close to the END OF PART ONE...I know right? Part one was long!**

 **But yeah, Part One ends on chapter 120 and I will be taking a two week long break from writing The Oracle so I can prepare for Part Two, which will actually be a nine year time skip and will focus more on Akira, Akari, and Izumi. As well as the developing Namikaze Family. So, yeah. Be prepared for that.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	111. Chapter 111: Tying Up Loose Ends

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): 9 chapters left until the END OF PART 1. Enjoy these times guys. Enjoy it.**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 111: Tying Up Loose Ends

. . . .

 _The twins looked at their older brother in awe. "Really!?" they asked at the same time, eyes filled with stars. And then they looked to the now confused Izumi. "Hey Unca, who's she?" Akari pointed to the little girl, who was a year older than the twins. Izumi gave a quiet 'eep' and clung to Naruto, trying to hide somehow. Naruto smiled and stood up and shifted Izumi's weight in his arms._

 _"Everyone, I would like you to meet the newest member of the family. This little tyke is Izumi. And I hope we can all be one big happy family."_

. . . .

In the vast valleys of Tsuchi no Kuni, two figures were watching over a wandering man. The man was giant, easily 6' 4''. He wore red tiled armor with a large rice farmers hat made of the same materiel. But the strangest thing about the man was that he carried a large furnace on his back, nearly the same size as them man himself.

The two who were watching him stood on top of a large stone spire, hiding behind some of its mass. They both wore grey cloaks and white masks. One of the two, the taller one, wielded a massive broadsword, covered in bandages. While the smaller of the two sported a tanto on his left shoulder. They had been watching the wandering man for weeks, keeping tabs on him, and most importantly, keeping him safe.

"It's kinda strange, don't ya think?" the taller of the two said. The shorter one turned to him and tilted his head. "How so?" he asked in a deep monotone voice. The taller one shrugged and looked back to their charge. "Well, he knows we've been watching him for the past month, and yet he doesn't seem to care. I mean, this guy has quite the track record for him to NOT know we're here. I guess the guy really doesn't like humanity like the rumors say." the tall man mused.

The shorter one shook his head and returned to sitting in silence. They stayed that way until their charge made it far enough to move locations again.

But before they settled in their new hiding spot, something happened. Their charge stopped his movements and took a defensive stance. And not two seconds later, the area he was in exploded into fire.

"Shit! Itachi, come on, it's game time!" the tall man said as he brandished his broad sword. Itachi nodded a followed. "Right behind you Kisame!" he said as the two made their way to defend the armored man.

The man in red armor jumped out of the inferno with hardly a scratch on him, showing his skill and immunity to flame. "So you two finally want to make your move?" he grumbled as Itachi and Kisame land next to him, prepared for a fight. "Actually Han-san, we were ordered to defend you by a third party who has your best interest at heart." Itachi said to the Iwa Shinobi.

Han snorted and shook his head. "I figured that. I was talking to the other two shit heads that have been following me for the past hour." he said as he glared at the two figures coming out of the flame. The first to clear the flame was a tall man with a muscular frame. He had long brown hair with two bangs that lined his face. He also had tanned skin with red lips as well as grey eyes. The second man had wore a long black cloak with a hood that covered most of his head, save his right eye, showing the crimson of the Sharingan and a few locks of long black hair.

Itachi stiffened when he saw the man. He reached up and removed his mask and looked at him. "It's been a while, brother. Have you gotten any stronger since I last saw you?" Itachi asked him. Sasuke sneered at his older brother. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." he said with venom in his voice. He turned his head to his partner and scowled. "Raiga, you handle Kisame. Itachi is mine." he said in a low growl while unsheathing his katana.

Raiga shrugged and pulled out two strange looking blades. They were short swords with two sickle like bladed on either sides. "Fine, I always wanted to know which was better anyway, the Samehada, or the Kiba?" he said with a smirk before dashing towards Kisame. He didn't make it far though, as a large cloud of steam covered the area, blocking his view of his target. "What the fuck!?" he said in confusion as he looked around, trying to find his way out.

"Did you forget I was here as well!?" a deep rumbling voice called out as Raiga took a heavy blow to his stomach, sending him skidding across the ground in pain. Raiga rolled to his feet and jumped back and out of the steam right as another fist connected with where he was, crushing the stone under the heavy strike.

Raiga cursed and tried to channel lightning into his swords, but was interrupted when he was forced to duck and then jump away from a slashing combo from Kisame.

The blue skinned man turned to Itachi and smirked. "We'll handle this reject swordsman. Why don't you go play with your brother for a little while?" he said before turning back towards Raiga and charged him with Han by his side.

Itachi nodded before drawing his tanto. "So little brother, why don't we see how far you have come?" he asked before disappearing in a blur of speed. Sasuke readied his blade and blocked the attack Itachi sent at him from behind without looking. "You'll have to do better than that you bastard!" he roared as he sent a back kick towards Itachi's face. The older Uchiha ducked underneath the kick and swiped at Sasuke's base leg, knocking him off his feet.

Sasuke landed on his back but rolled backwards in time to dodge Itachi's thrust with his tanto. Sasuke returned to his feet and dashed forward, bringing his sword up and channeling lighting chakra through it. He brought the lightning enhanced blade down on his brother and easily cut through his tanto. His blade continued to cut into Itachi's shoulder, but right as the blade made contact, the older Uchiha burst into a murder of crows, blocking Sasuke's view.

Through the confusion the birds brought, Itachi smashed his fist into the side of Sasuke's head, sending him sliding across the ground. The younger Uchiha recovered quickly and jumped into the air. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he called before sending a massive ball of flame towards the elder Uchiha. Itachi dodged the flame with a well time shunshin and reappeared in a flock of crows. He ran through a set of hand signs while in mid air behind his younger brother. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" he called sending a volley of smaller blasts of flame towards his brother's back. Sasuke spun around just in time for the first explosion to rock his location.

Itachi sighed as he watched the flames cover his brother in a massive inferno. "I'm sorry little brother...but it seems you still aren't strong enou-" he started to say until the flames began to disappear. More inportantly, they looked like they were being DRAWN IN to were Sasuke was standing. Itachi's eyes widened as he watched his brother absorb the attack. He stood there with only some light burns that singed off his hood and parted of his sleeves.

And now with Sasuke's hood removed, Itachi could easily see the source of Sasuke's now power in the boys left eye.

"The Rinnegan..." he breathed in disbelief. How could he have gotten it?

Sasuke began to chuckle. That chuckle grew louder and louder until it became a full on laugh. Sasuke had a crazed look in his eyes as he looked at his brother. "Well, I guess your wondering how I got this little bit of power, aren't you Bro?" he cackled before removing his cloak. He wore black ninja pants and black sandals, but nothing covered his chest. And on his chest was something horrifying.

It was a face. A grey face covered his chest right over his heart. "Madara oh so graciously saved me with this after you stabbed me those few months ago. You see, I unlocked the Rinnegan after receiving cells from the Shodiame Hokage. Senju Hashirama. It also seems, that if you combine Uchiha cells with Senju, you seem to gain the Rinnegan. Now, it isn't perfect yet. I still need to train in using it before I could take on that fucking Uzumaki and his eyes. But you? I think I have enough knowledge to gut you however I want!" he cackled before lunging towards his brother.

Itachi scowled as he engaged his brother. After a brief encounter, Sasuke jumped back and raised a hand. "Shinra Tensei!" he called and launched Itachi back. The older Uchiha recovered however, and landed on his feet ready to continue. "You really aren't as strong as Seinaru-san. And you also to seem to be forgetting something..." he said before standing straight.

Sasuke growled at his brother. "And what's that?" he hissed. Itachi smirked at his brother before a orange fire like glow covered his body. "The power that the Sharingan holds. Susano'o!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	112. Chapter 112: The Last Uchiha

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): I'M BACK BITCHES! Time for more Uchiha on Uchiha action! NO! NOT THAT KIND OF ACTION YOU PERVERTS!**

 **Sorry about the delay, but here ya go!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 112: The Last Uchiha

. . . .

 _Itachi scowled as he engaged his brother. After a brief encounter, Sasuke jumped back and raised a hand. "Shinra Tensei!" he called and launched Itachi back. The older Uchiha recovered however, and landed on his feet ready to continue. "You really aren't as strong as Seinaru-san. And you also to seem to be forgetting something..." he said before standing straight._

 _Sasuke growled at his brother. "And what's that?" he hissed. Itachi smirked at his brother before a orange fire like glow covered his body. "The power that the Sharingan holds. Susano'o!"_

. . . .

Kisame brought the Samehada down towards Riaga and crushed the earth as the Kiba wielder dodged. Raiga charged his blades with lightning and thrust them towards the blue skinned man. Lighting arched off his blade and strait towards the former Akatsuki member. Only for it to be absorbed by Kisame's Samehada. Raiga cursed before he was forced to dodge a powerful burst of steam.

The Kiba wielder rolled to a ready stance as he faced off against the Gobi Jinchuurki and the man famed as the Tailless Tailed Beast. He growled in annoyance as he was forced to continue his retreat as Kisame pressed his attack. "Dammit!" he hissed as he took another blow from Han. He went sliding across the ground until he rolled to a stop. Gingerly touching his now heavily bruised ribs, he scowled at the two of them, weighing his options.

Kisame scoffed at him and turned his back to his opponent. "Damn Raiga, were you always this weak? Oh wait, don't answer that. You were." he laughed as he began to walk away from the fight. Han looked at him with a confused expression. "Where are you going?" he asked the blue skinned man in an annoyed tone. Kisame turned back to the large Jinchuuriki and shrugged. "This fight isn't any fun. You could take him easily so I'm gonna go see if Itachi need any help." he said with a lazy yawn and continued to walk from the two combatants.

Han sweatdropped as he watched the man leave. "He comes to save me, and then leaves me to fight the guy? Stupid human..." he grumbled before turning back on Riaga.

. . . .

"Susano'o!" Itachi roared as a orange flame like shroud of chakra enveloped his body. Slowly, rib like constructs form around his body and begin to grow arms. The arms grow until a skull forms. Over the skull, flesh, tendons, and skin cover the bones. Soon, a cowl like armor covers the skin and a shield forms in the left hand of the chakra construct, and a blade in the right.

Sasuke unconsciously back away from his brother in fear. "Wha-what the hell!?" he cried as the Susano'o finished forming. Itachi looked at his brother and sighed. "This little brother, is what will defeat you." he said in a calm voice. After hearing that, Sasuke snarled at his brother. "Like hell it will!" he roared and started running though hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called as he became covered in smoke. A few seconds pass until a massive albino tiger bursts out from the smoke and charges towards the Susano'o. As the tiger attacks, a hawk carries Sasuke into the air and out of Itachi's range.

The tiger roars as it reaches Itachi and swipes its massive paw down onto the chakra construct. Itachi just brings up his shield and blocks the blow before using the shield to bash the tiger away from him. "Please, you'll need to do better than this to win little brother." he said calmly as sweat started to pour down his forehead.

He brought up the sword and pierced the tigers hide, causing it to dispel in a plume of smoke. Sasuke cursed as he rode on his hawk. He started raining fire jutsu down on his brothers location. Itachi brought up his shield again to defend from the rain of fire jutsu. As he held up his shield he watched his brother fly over him and took a deep breath.

"Amaterasu!" he called as his left eye began to bleed. Sasuke watched in confusion as his brother's eye bleed for no reason. Until his hawk caught fire on one of its wings. It was a roaring black flame that made the hawk cry out and dispel while in mid air. "SHIT!" Sasuke cursed as he began to fall from the sky. He began to form hand signs as he raced towards the ground. "Futon: Daitoppa!" he called before he hit the ground and released a strong wind that slowed his fall. Once he did land, he rolled into the landing and came up on his feet, just before Itachi could swing his sword onto him.

Sasuke dashed to the side to dodge the massive blade and thrust out his palm. "Bansho Tennin!" he called, trying t pull Itachi to him. The elder Uchiha instantly felt his body being pull from his Susano'o and flew through the air and out of the construct, causing it to deform and fall apart.

Sasuke brought up his blade and stabbed it towards his brother, but before it could hit home, the Samehada blocked his path. Itachi slid across the ground past his brother while Kisame held up Sasuke.

"Heh, you call that a sword?" he said to the younger Uchiha with a mocking tone before he brought up his foot and kicked Sasuke away from him. Sasuke flew through the air and landed on his feet, ready to continue fighting.

Itachi however, shakily stood back up as he coughed up blood. Kisame looked at his partner and cursed. _"He's used too much of the Sharingan at once...I need to finish this quickly."_ he thought as he brought up his blade to charge forward. But before he could, Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Kisame..this is my fight..." he said between breaths as he charged past his partner. Kisame cursed and shook his head. "Fine...but if this gets too out of hand I'm ending it."

Itachi stood before Sasuke with his tanto drawn and breathing heavily. Sasuke smirked at his brother and leveled his blade towards him. "Oh come on! Is this all you have? You summon up a monster and then a black flame and you're done? You're pathetic!" he roared as he charged forward, lighting coating his sword.

He brought down the blade, only for it to be stopped by a chakra constructed rib. Itachi coughed, but held his ground before lunging at his brother. His blade was deflected as Sasuke brought up his own, and then made a stabbing motion towards the elder Uchiha. Once again a rib of the Susano'o blocked the strike, but this time it had cracked from the blow.

Itachi cursed before bringing a kunai into his off hand and swinging it at his brother. Sasuke caught his weakened brothers wrist with his left and brought down his blade yet again. Itachi dropped his tanto to grab Sasuke's wrist, leaving the brothers in a deadly lock.

They pushed and struggled against each other for a moment, testing their strength. Until Sasuke smirked and power flowed through his body. "Chidori stream!" he called as his body sparked to life with a veil of lighting over his skin, shocking Itachi and sending him sliding across the ground.

Kisame cursed as he watched Itachi fall and jumped in to try and save him, but Sasuke sent him flying with an over charged Shinra Tensei. This gave Sasuke enough time to finally bring his blade down on his brothers defenseless form, piercing his chest with his lighting coated blade.

Itachi cried out in pain, but grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, causing his younger brother to look him in the eye. "TSUKUYOMI!" he roared as his eyes turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke froze for a second before he cried out in agony and slumped back away from his brother.

Itachi panted in exhaustion and pain. But he had something he needed to do. Something he needed to finish. He looked at his brother's writhing form and uttered one last word. "Amaterasu..." he said as black flame covered his brother.

The roaring black flames covered his brother, and Itachi knew he had failed in his mission to turn Sasuke to the light. And so he closed his eyes, falling into the darkness, the thought of him failing his brother following him into the abyss.

. . . .

Han looked over in time to see Itachi cover Sasuke with flame. Han sighed as his grip on Raiga's head tightened until he heard the satisfying crunch of the mans skull in his hand.

He turned around, but then felt something off, making him look back. He looked and noticed the boy who had caught flame, standing as if nothing had happened to him. Laughing out at the fallen man.

"You fool!" the boy cackled as he extracted his blade from the corpse. "You failed brother. Your Sharingan was no match for my Rinnegan. Now, to finish the other two." he grumbled and turned to Kisame.

The blue skinned man growled in anger and hefted Samehada onto his shoulder. "Fine kid, if you want to follow after Itachi so badly, I'll happily send you to him in hell!" he roared as he charged at Sasuke.

Han sighed and shook his head at the fighting. "Humans...all they want is war and to kill each other. I'm done with this..." he said as he turned and left the battlefield.

He didn't make it far however, when a vortex opened up before him and a single man appeared. The man wore a purple outfit and a mask with three tomoi engraved in it like eye holes. "Oh? Where do you think you're going Gobi?" he asked in a menacing voice, hefting a battle fan onto his shoulder.

Han cursed as he retook his stance. "You humans just keep popping up today. No matter, I'll kill you like I did the other fool." he said before he used a steam enhanced jump to close the distance.

But he was surprised to see that his fist just went right through the man, as if he was punching air. The man brought up his hand and sank it into his stomach, gripping something that made Han cry out in pain.

"You lose Gobi." was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

. . . .

Sasuke tried his best to fend off the enraged shark like man before him. But in all honestly, after his battle with Itachi, he was spent and was being throttled by Kisame. The blue skinned man in question had fused with his blade, making him even more shark like in feature. He brought up his webbed fist and crashed it into Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying.

Sasuke soared through the air until he was caught by his master.

"Come Sasuke, we have what we want. It's time to leave." he instructed his pupil before enveloping them in a vortex. Sasuke bowed his head slightly to the man. "Yes Madara-sama." he said before they disappeared.

Kisame roared in anger as he separated from his blade. With another roar he brought his hand down onto the ground and cratered the earth under him. "DDDAAAAMMMMIIIIIITTTTT!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **GOOD LORD IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK! (Back in the Saddle again plays in the distance)**

 **I missed you guys :') I'll see ya tomorrow!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	113. Chapter 113: New Family

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): Man it feels weird to be back on a daily scheduled for this. It's not a bad weird it's just kinda...odd. Like, I was so used to having a lot of time to get other things done once I got home from class. But whateves, I just want to get this story going again! :D**

 _ **(ATTENTION!)**_

 **Okay, so. I am in this super cool Media Art and Design class, and I have my senior project coming up. SO! I felt like doing Animation as my project. NOW! I am leaving it up to you guys to pick what I animate! And guess what! It will be a scene from either The Oracle, or The Caged Bird!**

 **So, here are your choices!**

 **Naruto vs Gaara (Oracle)**

 **Kakashi vs ROOT (The Caged Bird)**

 **Naruto vs Instructor (The Caged Bird)**

 **Cole vs Anbu (Oracle)**

 **Naruto vs Kurama (Oracle)**

 **Or something else? (PM me with a suggestion!)**

 **SO THERE ARE THE CHOICES! VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 113: New Family

. . . .

 _"Come Sasuke, we have what we want. It's time to leave." he instructed his pupil before enveloping them in a vortex. Sasuke bowed his head slightly to the man. "Yes Madara-sama." he said before they disappeared._

 _Kisame roared in anger as he separated from his blade. With another roar he brought his hand down onto the ground and cratered the earth under him. "DDDAAAAMMMMIIIIIITTTTT!"_

. . . .

"Alright, here we are Izumi-chan." Hinata said as she walked next to Naruto while her husband carried the four year old in his arms. Hinata had taken the news about Naruto adopting Izumi without asking her rather well. At first she was shocked, but then when she heard that Izumi lost her entire family, coupled with the girls sheer adorableness, she couldn't say no to her.

So they decided, after they were done with the visit to the doctors and Naruto filled Tsunade in on the mission, they'd show her her new home. And apparently, they didn't disappoint the little girl as her eyes widened and she gaped like a fish at the house.

The Namikaze household was three stories tall and 2500 square feet. She looked between the house and Hinata, waiting for the punchline of the joke. But when nothing else was said, she went back to staring at the house.

"R-Really!? Y-You live here!?" she gasped in shock. Naruto chuckled before adjusting her wait in his arms. "No," he said to the girl, getting her to look at him with a funny expression. He poked her in the forehead getting cute pout out of her and chuckled. "WE live here." he said to the girl with a warm smile before he turned to the front gate and opened it. "Now come on. I think you'll like the inside better than the outside of the house." he said to the girl.

He and his wife walked the little girl to the front door and let her open it. The door silently opened and she took a few steps inside and looked with wide eyes at the house. She had only just walked in and could already feel the warmth the place was filling her with. She looked at everything and could only think of one thing.

Home.

She turned to Hinata and Naruto before tears started coming to her eyes. She sniffed once before running and jumping up into their arms crying. "Thank you!" she cried as the two smiled and held her. She buried her head in Naruto's neck and sobbed out thank yous. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said before turning to Hinata. "Thank you...Mama..." she said, earning a hard blush from Hinata before turning to Naruto. "...Papa..." she said one last time before both of the new parents looked at each other. And not being able to hold it back anymore, they crushed her in a hug.

Hinata squealed lightly as she squeezed Izimu. "OOHH! Izumi-chan! Don't worry Izumi-chan! We'll be with you forever and ever!" she squealed happily, her life long dream of being a mother completed. Naruto held onto her and his wife and smiled. "I promised you Izumi-chan. I promised to take care of you, and I never go back on my promises." he said before they both let go of the girl, noticing she was starting to turn blue.

They looked at her with nothing but love in their eyes and smiled. "Welcome to the Namikaze Family Izumi-chan."

. . . .

The next few days were filled with many smiles, and even more tears.

Gai's funeral was held along with a ceremony to morn the loss of Sunagakure. Lee, Neji, and Tenten were all grief stricken by the sudden death of their Sensei. Even if he had his faults, they looked up to him as a father, a friend, a crazy uncle you just could help but love.

With the loss of his role model, Lee mellowed out a bit, but his fires youth were still there as he dove into his training more intently than ever. Following his role, Tenten and Neji joined their friend and even tried to follow in his insane training regimen.

Cole was isolated to the Hospital to recover and Hiruzen was decommission completely from the damage to his lungs. Jiraiya bounced back onto his feet quickly and went back to his 'research', sometimes popping in on Cole or the now larger Namikaze family.

Akari and Akira, along with Anko, took daily visits to the hospital to visit their father and 'cheer him up'. He always got a kick out the kids coming in and drawing on his casts.

Speaking of kids, he especially liked it when Naruto brought Izumi to meet her Grandfather.

Cole was lying on his bed, looking out the window to his left when he heard the door slide open. He turned his head over to see his eldest son carrying a small brown haired girl with pale blue eyes wearing a lavender dress and purple shoes. Cole smiled warmly at the girl. "Well well well. Looks like I really am a grandpa now." he said as the two entered to room.

Naruto smiled at him and let Izumi down. "Hey dad. How you feeling?" he asked his father. Cole made a shrugging motion with his face and neck, still not able to move his arms. "I'll be better once I can move my arms and use the Naraka Path to heal myself, but for now, I'm fine." he said before smiling at the little girl trying to hide behind Naruto's leg.

Naruto chuckled at the little girl before pushing her in front of him. "Don't be afraid Izumi-chan. Go say hi to Grandpa Seinaru." he said to the little girl. Se shyly walked forward, keeping her gaze to the floor, only stealing glances at the Rinnegan barer.

Cole chuckled at the girl for a second. "No need to be shy little one." he said to her. "Tell me, have you met Akari and Akira yet?" he ask the girl. She nodded shyly and smiled. "Well, I'm their Papa. My name's Uzumaki Seinaru. What's yours?" he asked the her, trying to get some words out of the shy girl.

She twiddled her fingers for a second before looking up at him. "I-I'm N...Namikaze Izumi." she replied with a blush. Cole smiled and nodded to her. "Well, Namikaze Izumi, welcome to the family." he said to the girl which caused her to smile broadly. "Thank you Seinaru-Jisan!" she chirped as he face faulted from the honorific. Apparently Naruto found it hilarious that she had called his father a 'Jisan' and bellowed out in laughter.

Cole gave him a dry star and narrowed his eyes. "You know..." he said dangerously. "I can still use some of my attacks without my arms." he warned as Naruto paled before he was sent into the wall by an invisible force.

Naruto slid down the wall in a boneless heap, causing Izumi to rush over to her new Papa, checking if he was okay.

. . . .

Five days and three operations later, Cole hand his arms back in top shape and used the Naraka path to heal himself the rest of the way.

He walked out of the King of Hell's mouth with a satisfied smirk. "Man it pays to be awesome." he said to himself with a cheeky grin as Akira and Akari jumped into his arms and Anko walked over and kissed him. "Welcome back lover boy." she said to him with a smirk. Cole smiled at his wife and children, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead. "It's go to be back." he sighed.

"Well that's good and all, but I'll need to borrow you again for about a week." Tsunade said as she walked over to Cole and his family. He raised an eyebrow and was about to start complaining when Tsunade held up a hand to stop him.

"There is going to be a Gokage Summit soon...well...more like Yonkage...but whatever. Were going to meet over the danger the Akatsuki show and I want you, Naruto, and Jiraiya with me." she said to him.

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, when do we leave?" he asked in a defeated tone. Tsunade turned to leave before giving her answer. "Four days." she said and walked off.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Arg! Izumi is so adorable the way I envisioned her and I hope I got that across well into writing!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	114. Chapter 114: Meeting of World Powers

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): WOOOOOOOOOOOT you guys rock! Already got some votes in! :D**

 **Reminder! VOTE!**

 **Naruto vs Gaara (Oracle)**

 **Naruto vs Kurama (Oracle)**

 **Cole vs Anbu (Oracle)**

 **Kakashi vs ROOT (The Caged Bird)**

 **Naruto vs Instructor (The Caged Bird)**

 **Other (PM me)**

 **Currently, Naruto vs Instructor has 50% of the votes! Keep voting! Poll ends next Friday!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 114: Meeting of World Powers

. . . .

 _He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, when do we leave?" he asked in a defeated tone. Tsunade turned to leave before giving her answer. "Four days." she said and walked off._

. . . .

"Geeez Hime! It's so damn cold!" Jiraiya whined for about the hundredth time. "I swear! I hate coming to his country!" he continued to whine, causing a tick mark to form on his comrades foreheads. Tsunade looked back at her fellow Sannin and scowled.

"Jiraiya...I swear if you don't shut up I'm gonna hit you..." she growled at the man, causing him to pale and back away from her. Normally, from anyone else he'd tell them to try it and see what it got them, but with Tsunade, one hit could kill. He nodded furiously. "Right boss!" he said with a salute, causing Naruto to snicker and Tsunade to sigh and continue walking.

It had been three days since they left Konoha, and another two since they entered Tetsu no Kuni. During that time, they traveled about halfway to the Summit location before they were forced to stop and wait out a blizzard. Now, it was nearing evening and they were about six miles from the Summit, so they decided to stroll the rest of the way and rest up and come up with what to say.

The sun was setting when they decided to put up camp and get to the Summit in the morning. But as they were setting up camp, a voice caused them to stop.

"Well well well. Fancy seeing you here Hokage-dono." A very tall man with chocolate colored skin and blond corn rows said as he walked into their clearing, followed by a similar man with sunglasses, a blond woman, and another blond man. Tsunade frowned slightly before greeting the man.

"Raikage-dono. A pleasure to see you again. Tell me, were you planning to use this clearing as well?" she asked Ay. The Raikage of Kumogakure smirked at her and shrugged. "Yeah, kinda was. Mind if we share?" he asked with his smirk still in effect. Tsunade repressed a sigh and nodded. "I don't see why not. We are about to go to a meeting tomorrow, so why not some relaxation before hand?" she said as she sat down next to the fire Cole had somehow made while they were talking.

The Raikage looked at her group and hi eyes widened. "Ah, it seems introductions are in order for the others." he said before he turned to his group and nodded his head towards the Konoha team. The pale skinned man walked up first and gave a small bow. "I am Cee, it is a pleasure to meet you all..." he said before his sensor abilities caught a hint of the size of Cole and Naruto's chakra, causing his head to whip to them and his face to pale. _"They have even more chakra than Bee-sama..."_ he thought in horror.

The other man, instead fof introducing himself, merely walked over to Cole and Naruto and bumped fists with them. Naruto smiled and bumped the mans fist. "Sup Octopops? How've you been?" he asked as Cole bumped fists with the man.

Bee gave them a large smile. "I'm doin' fine mister nine! How bout you, how do you do?" he asked with a slight sway in his arms as he rocked to the beat he was giving himself. Cole and Naruto chuckled as they started having small talk with the Hachibi container, causing everyone else to raise their eyebrows, save for the last member of Ay's party.

She took a deep breath before grabbing onto Bee's ear and giving it nice little twist. "BEE! QUIT YOU IDIOTIC RAPPING AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" she yelled into his ear, causing him to fall over in pain. He held his ear as he stood up and gave a slight bow to the rest of the group. "Names Kiria Bee..." he grumbled out as the woman shook her head at him. She looked back to the rest of Team Konoha and bowed. "I am Nii Yugito. It is a pleasure to meet you all. And is...good...to see you again Naruto-san, Seinaru-san." she said to the father and son.

Cole gave her a smirk and nodded his head to her. "I see that you're still keeping Bee in line." he said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Ay and Cee, along with the rest of Team Konoha were looking at them like they all had grown a second head before Ay shook his head and narrowed his eyes at them. "I expect an explanation about how you all know each other..." he growled out at the four.

Cole stiffened a bit before giving the Raikage a bow. "Sorry Rikage-sama. I am Uzumaki Seinaru, head of the Uzumaki clan, and this is my son..." he said as he raised his hand towards Naruto, who bowed. "Namikaze Naruto, head of the Namikaze clan." the blond introduced himself before standing at attention.

Ay's eyes widened as he looked at the two. "So...you're the 'Light of Konoha' I've heard so much about...and you must be the infamous 'Oracle'...the rumors are true...Konoha really does have a Rinnegan barer in their ranks..." he grumbled as he looked at the two. Naruto shrugged it off and turned back to Yugito.

He smiled at her and held out a hand. "How have you been Yugito-san? Bee here keeping you crazy?" he joked to his fellow blond, making her sigh as she shook his hand. "Same old same old...anything new with you?" she asked in a kind tone with a smile.

Naruto shrugged. "Got married, fought at Suna, adopted a daughter...nothing really..." he said as he scratched the side of his cheek. Both Bee and Yugito looked at their fellow blond with gobsmacked expressions. "MARRIED!" they both yelled and jumped in front of him, shaking him by his shoulders.

"Who! Who! WHO!" they cheered for their fellow Jinchuuriki, making Ay and Cee to look at Yugito like she had lost her mind for acting so out of character. Naruto chuckled as they shook him and held out a picture he had taken a few days ago.

"This right here is my Hinata-hime~" he said as he pointed to Hinata in the image. She was holding a little brown haired girl with a scar on her forehead. "At that little ball of sunshine is Izumi-chan. We adopted her about a week ago since...well...Suna was destroyed..." he said as he sobered at the thought and looked down slightly.

As the three Jinchuuriki got antiquated the rest of the group decided to mingle around the fire where it was warm. Ay looked at Cole with a questioning glare. "So," he started. "When ad where did you meet my idiot brother?" he asked the Rinnegan barer.

Cole chuckled and waved him off. "Around the time I took Naruto to that little moving Island of yours to train." he said with a grin making Ay bristle and stammer over his words. "W-WHAT!" he finally got out as he looked at him like he grew a second head.

Cole laughed at him and shook his head. "You know I am called the ORACLE for a reason. I know a great many things. Especially when it concerns things about Naruto's future over their. So, my question is. Why bring Two and Eight here if there is currently a huge threat hiding around as we speak?" he asked the Raikage with an eyebrow raised.

Ay smirked and shook his head. "They are safest with me. If they are with me, then I doubt our enemies will attack us when there are the other Kage and their attendants with us." he said with confidence. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked to Cole for his reaction and saw his frown.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." he said lowly. "The leader of their group...the FALSE Madara...he is now strong enough to face several Kage at the same time. And if he brings Sasuke with him, it would most likely take all of the Kage together to defeat them..." he said as he laced his hands in front of his mouth. "But there is one other piece we keep forgetting bout..." he said and looked to Jiraiya. "Any word on Orochimaru?" he asked the Sannin, causing Jiraiya to pale.

"You don't think he'll side with them do you?" he asked the Oracle. Cole shrugged his shoulders as the two Kage's, Cee, and Ay frowned. "Anything to get a crack at Sasuke's body...I mean, he's basically out of options since Tobi took him. So, what if Tobi came to Orochimaru with an offer for Sasuke's body? Or just a pair of Sharingan all together?" he said in a speculative tone.

The four others thought as he hit them with those questions. It was very possible that they could convince Orochimaru to side with them...

Ay shook his head and stood to go get Bee. "We'll go over this more at the meeting with the other Kage. I'll be taking my idiot brother over there for an explanation on why he didn't tell me about you two trespassing..." he growled as he marched over towards the now cowering Kirai Bee.

That night, Bee's screams could be heard from miles around.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Urgh! I accidently restarted my computer for an update without saving this god damn document and had to write it all over again! *Rage filled scream!***

 **Anyway, remember to VOTE VOTE VOTE! :D**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	115. Chapter 115: Yonkage Summit

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N):**

 **VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

 **Naruto vs Gaara (Oracle)**

 **Naruto vs Kurama (Oracle)**

 **Cole vs Anbu (Oracle)**

 **Kakashi vs ROOT (The Caged Bird)**

 **Naruto vs Instructor (The Caged Bird)**

 **Other (PM me)**

 **So far Cole vs Anbu and Naruto vs Instructor are tied, both of which have 44% of the vote O_O**

 **But yeah...VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 115: Yonkage Summit

. . . .

 _The four others thought as he hit them with those questions. It was very possible that they could convince Orochimaru to side with them..._

 _Ay shook his head and stood to go get Bee. "We'll go over this more at the meeting with the other Kage. I'll be taking my idiot brother over there for an explanation on why he didn't tell me about you two trespassing..." he growled as he marched over towards the now cowering Kirai Bee._

 _That night, Bee's screams could be heard from miles around._

. . . .

The next morning found Team Konoha breaking down camp with the Kumo group as they prepared for the meeting. Naruto, Bee, and Yugito were walking as a small group and having a bit of small talk as the two groups made it to the meeting point.

Once they got to the building, two armored samurai stopped them from entering. The first one walked up and held up his hand to halt the group, his other hand on his sword. "Stop! Names and purpose for being here!" he ordered the group.

Tsunade and Ay both stepped forward. "Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. I am here for the summit." she said in an authoritative voice. Ay crossed his arms and looked down at the two samurai. "Ay, Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure. I'm here for the same thing." he added in with a grumble, not liking being told what to do by someone below his station.

The two samurai quickly took their hands off their blades and bowed. "It's an honor to have you here, Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama. The Tsuchikage and Mizukage are already inside. Allow me to lead you to the meeting room." the first samurai told the group as he turned to his partner and nodded to him. The second Samurai nodded back and opened the doors to the building.

As the two groups walked inside they couldn't help but notice the hundreds of Samurai lining the pathway, hands on their weapons and ready to draw at a moments notice. The lead samurai noticed the groups tension and turned his head to them. "Don't worry about them. It's just with the Suna incident, security on the max for the meeting." he said to the group, hoping it'd lower the tension...It didn't. Save for one man in the group wearing a strange mask. He just walked as if he was bored.

The samurai mentally shrugged and chalked it up to some strange Ninja thing and lead the group on. Once they made it to the meeting room a pair of samurai opened the door for them to enter as their guide introduced them. "Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, and Ay, Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure." he introduced to the groups inside as Team Konoha and Team Kumo entered the meeting room.

The room was rather large with a horse shoe like table that had a single desk at the end. The ones sitting at this table were a young woman and an elderly man.

The man was of short stature and had a red and bulbous nose. His white hair was tied up into a top knot and had a mustache-beard combo and had a permanent scowl on his face. He was the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, Ryotenbin no Onoki.

The woman had long burnt orange hair and red lipstick. She wore a rather revealing blue kimono that did little to hide her...assets...

She was also looking in shock at Cole. She was the Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure, Terumi Mei.

At the desk was an older man with long grey hair and a squared off beard. He wore a white head wrap and grey samurai armor. His sword sitting next to his desk, just within reach. He was the Shogun of the Samurai, Mifune.

Mei instantly stood up and pointed at Cole with her eyes wide in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she yelled in shock/awe of the man who freed her nation from the worst tyrant to rule Kirigakure. Cole took a deep breath and sighed. "I knew this would happen..." he grumbled as he shook his head. The rest of the groups were looking between Cole and Mei with a questioning look.

Tsunade stepped forward with a hand on her hip. "Do you have a problem with one of my shinobi Mizukage-dono?" she asked Mei with a glare. Mei shook her head quickly, but kept looking at Cole. "No Hokage-dono. I was just wondering why you have Yagura's killer and the savior of Mizu no Kuni in your group is all." she said in a false sweet tone.

The others, save Naruto, all looked at Cole with shock as the man in question sighed and face palmed over his mask. "Can we please get to the meeting and answer those questions latter." he said to everyone, gaining a nod from Mifune. "I believe the young man has a point." he said and motion for Tsunade and Ay to take a seat. They took their seats, giving Cole one last look before he and the rest of Team Konoha went to their own table in the end of the room.

At this point they noticed the groups Mei and Onoki brought. In Mei's group was Choujiro and Ao. Both of them were looking at Cole with a mixture of awe and fear. In Onoki's group was his grandchildren, Akitsuchi and Kurotsuchi, as well as a red haired man that had a somewhat jovial aura. He was Roshi, the host of the Yonbi, Son Goku. He, Naruto, Bee, and Yugito all gave each other a nod of greeting before they sat down.

Now with everyone seated Mifune stood and looked to each of the Kage. "Now that everyone is here, shall we begin?" he said getting a nod from the Kage and retaking his seat.

Onoki was the first to speak up out of the four. "So, am I the only one to notice the world seems to be down one hidden village? I'd like to know how the hell that happened when we've been at 'peace' for nearly a decade?" he asked with a questioning glare sent to Tsunade. She sighed and looked back to Cole and Naruto. "Would you two like to fill everyone in on what happened?" she said to the two, getting them to nod and come up to the table to present their case.

Mifune looked at the two and gestured for them to introduce themselves. Naruto was the first to speak up. He bowed to the group and closed his eyes. "I am Namikaze Naruto, Jonin of Konohagakure and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." he introduced himself, gaining a gasp from the groups of people present. Onoki glowered at the boy, hardly keeping himself from vaporizing him from were he stood.

Cole chuckled at everyone's reaction and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I am Naruto's adoptive father, Uzumaki Seinaru, Jonin of Konohagakure. Or, better known to all of you as 'The Oracle'." he said before taking off his mask and earning a gasp of shock from Mei, Mifune, and Onoki. Mifune and Onoki due to the fact he had the Rinnegan. And Mei because she was finally able to see him without his mask.

"The-The-The Rinnegan!" Onoki cried as he leaned forward to get a better look at the legendary eyes. Tusnade sighed at the Kage and Shogun and look to Cole to get to the point.

Cole nervously chuckled and nodded to his Hokage. "Well, we first heard of Suna's danger when one of my spies noted the criminal organization known as Akatsuki's movement in the area." he said earning a shocked look from Onoki. "It was the Akatsuki?" he asked incredulously and shook his head. "I'll never be doing business with them again..." he growled in rage as he pounded his fist on his end of the table.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the older man. "You won't be able to anyway. They're all dead." he said gaining a glare form Onoki. Cole cleared his throat and continued. "Myself, Naruto, Jiraiya, Hatake Kikashi, and Maito Gai, and Sarutobi Hiruzen all rushed off to assist Suna to the best of our ability. But, once we arrived, Sunagakure was already destroyed." he said with a deep sigh.

"And the ones who did it?" Mei asked in curiosity. Naruto picked up for his father. "Their names were Sasori, Deidara, Konan, and Uzumaki Nagato." he informed everyone there. Onoki glare intensified at the mention of Deidara's name. "How could four people destroy an entire country!?" Mei asked in pure shock. Cole continued for his son. "Nagato...a distant and lost relative to both myself and my son, held the very same eyes as I do. He used the power of the Rinnegan to completely destroy to the village before they could even counter his power." he told the group before getting to the point.

"Once we arrived...that's when the fighting started..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Omg guys I am so sorry for not updating like I used to. I'm just swamped with shit to do right now and have little time to write. Expect some delays from now on as I try to pump these out as fast as possible.**

 **REMEMBER TO VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	116. Chapter 116: Alliance

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N):** **I AM NOT DEAD I JUST HAVE A LOT OF SHIT TO DO! that is all**

 **VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

 **Here are the currently winning options**

 **Cole vs Anbu with 50% of the votes**

 **Naruto vs Instructor with 33% of the votes**

 **And Kakashi vs ROOT with a sad 16%**

 **The other options are as follows**

 **Naruto vs Gaara**

 **Naruto vs Kurama**

 **and Other**

 **I've already started doing preliminary designs for Cole's character and making rough moving sketches. Once I'm done with him I'll move onto Anbu Cat and Anbu Bird, and then moving onto the storyboard and backgrounds. I don't have access to any High End Animation equipment, soooo Flash is what I got :P**

 **But! Just to make sure you guys understand what I'm doing! Cole vs Anbu is the scene from chapter 3. 3! It's WAY back when, when Cole was first learning and it's a rather short fight.**

 **Naruto vs Instructor is from Chapter 7 of The Caged Bird**

 **Kakashi vs ROOT is from Chapter 6 of The Caged Bird**

 **Naruto vs Gaara is from Chapter 54 of The Oracle**

 **and Naruto vs Kurama is from Chapter 79 of The Oracle**

 **SO TO SAY THIS AGAIN! THESE ARE SCENES FROM THE STORY! NOT ME JUST MAKING SHIT UP AND PUTTING COLE UP AGAINST LIKE, 30 ANBU AND TREATING THEM LIKE CHILDREN. THIS WILL BE A 2-3 MINUTE FIGHTING SCENE THAT STICKS TO WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN! but yeah, let's all have fun :3**

 **VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 116: Alliance

. . . .

 _"And the ones who did it?" Mei asked in curiosity. Naruto picked up for his father. "Their names were Sasori, Deidara, Konan, and Uzumaki Nagato." he informed everyone there. Onoki glare intensified at the mention of Deidara's name. "How could four people destroy an entire country!?" Mei asked in pure shock. Cole continued for his son. "Nagato...a distant and lost relative to both myself and my son, held the very same eyes as I do. He used the power of the Rinnegan to completely destroy to the village before they could even counter his power." he told the group before getting to the point._

 _"Once we arrived...that's when the fighting started..."_

. . . .

All of the remaining Kage sat at the horseshoe like table with their hands rubbing their temples. Mifune looked incredulously at Cole as he recounted the events of the Sunagakure Incident, not able to believe that a single man could destroy an entire village and then have the strength left to make a meteorite large enough to level enough land that Konoha and parts of Iwa could be affected.

"So...let me get this straight. This...Nagato, character created a massive meteor. Sent it straight towards you and your team...and you just...blew it up?" Onoki said as he nursed his growing headache. Cole looked to the elderly particle style user and nodded. "Essentially." he responded with a bored look on his face.

He and Naruto had been retelling the event for two hours now, answering questions and explaining how they did things. And so far, the one part they were stuck on was the asteroid. Of course they could believe the fact that a literal ARMY OF PLANT MEN sprung from the ground to fight them, but when ya put a giant fuckin' rock in the air and drop it, people seem to lose their minds!

"How!?" Ay said as he looked at Cole with a twitching left eye. Cole shrugged and held out his arm for the Kage to observe. "I used the Asura Path of the Rinnegan." he said as his arm turned from flesh into machine, pealing back and disconnecting to form a energy cannon like arm. "Like this." he said to the gobsmacked observers.

"Wha-what else can you do?" Mei asked, enthralled by Cole's abilities. Cole turned his arm back to normal and waved a finger at her. "Sorry, can't go giving away my techniques to people who aren't my allies. Hell, even Tsunade doesn't know what all I can do." he said with a shrug as he leaned against the table with his arms crossed.

His 'I don't care attitude' turn serious as he looked between the members of the Yongake Summit. "But I can assure you. Our enemies have the same abilities as I, and they are building an army to take us on with." he warned as the rooms temperature dropped considerably.

Mei looked between the other Kage. Ay and Onoki seemed to be in deep thought as Tsunade was biting her lip, probably sending a silent prayer that they agree to an alliance. The Mizukage shot up to her feet and gave them a confident smile. "I agree to the Alliance. We have already lost the Sanbi, and the Rokubi is MIA. Kirigakure does not wish to see this enemy have all the cards in their hands. We, the shinobi of Mizu no Kuni, will join with Konohagakure no Sato for an alliance." she proclaimed, her confidence never wavering.

Cole gave her a smirk and nodded his head. Soon after she proclaimed her allegiance, Ay groaned loudly as he reluctantly stood from his chair. "Yeah yeah. This'll probably find a way to bite me, but Kumo's in." he said with a slight pout, that seemed to be more of a scowl. All eyes then turned to Onoki as he sat with a angry scowl.

"On one hand, I absolutely hate the notion of Iwa having anything to do with you damn tree huger's. As well as the fact you still have a damn Namikaze with you." he grumbled as he slowly stood on top of his chair so that the height difference between himself and the other Kage wasn't so noticeable. "But on the other, I'd have to be a fool not to join. Iwa doesn't really care what our Jinchuuriki do, but I know it's better to have them safe and with us, than with some Madara wannabe. Iwa's in...even though I'm already beginning to regret it." he grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Mifune looked between all of the Kage and smiled. "As the witness for these proclamations, I now say the world has its first great Shinobi Alliance. But, why don't I sweeten this deal." he started to say as a smirk came to his face. "The Samurai will join this Alliance as well." he proclaimed, much to the shock of the Kage and gathered shinobi. Cole merely chuckled at the older man's claim, knowing that having Mifune in the group with be a powerful boon. Anyone who could fight one on one with Hanzo the Salamander was to be feared, even in old age.

Cole stood in the middle of the room and looked to each of the Kage, and the Shogun of the Samurai. "Then, I as the Oracle of Six Paths, now recognize this Alliance. I will support these nations as long as they remain apart of the alliance, and follow the codes we set down." he proclaimed before raising his hands before him. Between them, five black daggers were created from nothing and floated in the air.

The gathered shinobi marveled at the abilities of the Oracle as the daggers were sent to each of the Leaders. "These are my boons to each of you. Mifune, your blade will channel chakra to the point that it can create a blade that can extend to the heavens themselves. It will never dull and will always strike true." he told the Samurai Shogun.

He turned to Onoki and bowed his head slightly. "That blade will be able to channel your jutsu through it and effectively perform the intended jutsu near instantaneously without hand signs." he said before turning to Ay.

"You blade acts like a lightning rod. It can store and channel lighting chakra and expel it at anytime you command it to. It's range reaches over sixty meters and enhances lightning based jutsu." he then turned to Mei.

"Your blade has the ability to turn into steam when chakra is applied to it, and will reform once the connection is stopped. It can be used as a smoke screen, or a means to get past and defense."

And finally he turned to Tsunade. "And you blade, Hokage-sama, enhances healing techniques when medical chakra is channeled through it. But, it can excrete a powerful poison when normal chakra is channeled through it, and can be released in a mist variant."

He then turned to face them all at once. "These are my boons, please accept them as well as my allegiance to your cause, and please, use my blessings with care."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **SO YEAH. Not dead :3. I'm just preparing to move in June and I've got a lot of school shit on my plate to worry about. And OMG! I went for a run for the first time in like two months and my knees are killing me!**

 **but on a happy note,**

 **VOTE VOTE VOTE! POLL CLOSES FRIDAY!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	117. Chapter 117 Hiatusvotes!

**OK I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS WHEN I TRY TO DO SIMPLE UPDATES! ALWAYS GOTTA REWRITE THEM! :(**

 **But yeah, I was saying that The Oracle is now on Hiatus. For how long? I don't know. I got a lot of shit going on, trying to get ready to move and sell my house, so I don't have a lot of time to keep up with this story.**

 **I may or may not end this here, and get ready for the Sequel...?**

 **But yeah, Hiatus.**

 **On the plus side! Votes are in and Cole vs Anbu is the winner!**

 **I've already finished the character designs and I've started on the Storyboard. I plan on being done by the end of May.**

 **Oh, and something important.**

 **I opened a new poll.**

 **Naruto/Percy Jackson Crossover, should I write it? Vote YES! Meh... or NO!**

 **let me know :D**

 **So, as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	118. Chapter 118: Peace Shattered

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): ~Cuz I'm BAAACCK! Back in the saddle again!~**

 **AAAHHHHHH! XD I have returned! And guess what!? This is NOT an April fools! XD**

 **OH! And if you hadn't heard, my new story, "The First Immortal" goes up tomorrow! It's that Naruto/Percy Jackson Xover that I said I might be doing. If you want to read the teaser for it, it's on Chapter 10 of "The Caged Bird".**

 **But enough about other stories! This story is back and will be updated every FRIDAY!**

 **And now, the words you have been waiting for...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 118: Peace Shattered

. . . .

 _He then turned to face them all at once. "These are my boons, please accept them as well as my allegiance to your cause, and please, use my blessings with care."_

. . . .

"Hunter 1, report." a man behind a large oak desk said into his intercom. There was a slight crackle of static on the other end before the man was answered.

"This is Hunter 1, all clear. Suspected Dead Zone was evacuated before we arrived. It seemed to be an old training facility, but it was in pretty rough shape. It was most likely abandoned a while ago, few months I'd say." A masculine, if not lazy voice replied on the other end of the com.

The man behind the desk sighed as he ran his hands through his short cropped blond hair. "Alright then, good work Hunter 1. Proceed with your return trip. Make sure that Hunter's 2-3 both get the order to return home." he ordered the voice, earning an affirmative. The man pressed the end call button on the com link, just before the door to his office opened up.

"Hokage-sama, I just got a report from the Tsuchi-Hunter teams saying that their hunts were inconclusive." a tall man with long black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail said as he walked into the office. The man behind the desk sigh heavily and slumped into his chair. He ran a hand over his face and looked back to the black haired man.

"What about Rai-Hunter team, Shikamaru?" he asked earning a negative from the man. Shikamaru sighed as he pulled out a package of cigarettes and started to light one. He looked to his Hokage and held out his hand. "Want one Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head and started to stand. "Sorry, Shika, but not now. I've got an appointment to go to, and I most definitely don't want to smell like smoke." he apologized before pulling on his Kage cloak and hat and walked towards the open window.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blond and took a drag from his cigarette. "Tell Hinata and Seinaru-sama I said hi." he said as he released the smoke. Naruto smirked back at his Jonin Commander. "Will do." he said before jumping from his window and out to the village he lead.

Shikamaru shook his head as he took another drag. "Just like Jiraiya-sama. Just can't use a damn door to save his life..."

. . . .

A blond boy rushed to the door to his house along with his sister who had short indigo hair. They both wore large smiles on their faces as they opened the door, their two whisker marks stretching on their cheeks. "Papa!" they cried as the door opened and Naruto walked in.

The blond man smiled widely as his two children jumped into his arms. "H-Hey Hima-chan, Boruto! You guys ready to go get some lunch?" he asked the two, earning vigorous nods from the two. Naruto smiled and put them down. He put his hands on their heads and ruffled their hair. "Alright then, we just gotta wait on Mama, and Izumi-chan." he told the two. He started to stand up before a feminine voice called out to him.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Sorry for the wait. Izumi-chan's hair was being uncooperative." Hinata said as she and a young preteen walked around the corner. The brown haired girl put a hand behind her head and chuckled. "Sorry bout that Dad." she said to the blond. Naruto shrugged it off and poked her in the gut. "Don't worry about it Izumi-chan." he said as he snickered at how she involuntarily giggled from the poke. After she composed herself she glared at her adoptive father. "Mou! How many times do I have to tell you to not do that!" she cried at him, mock hitting him in the chest.

Boruto and Himawari both started to chuckle at the two while the blond pointed at his father. "Someone's in trouble~" he said cheekily with a smirk. His smirk fell when a shadow cast over him and he slowly looked up. "Ohh~" Hinata said to her middle child as she looked over him. "Speaking of trouble, who was it that dumped paint on the Inuzuka dog houses? Pink no less?" she asked as she crossed he arms, sending a motherly glare at the boy.

Boruto started to sweat as Izumi and Naruto both looked at the boy. "Oh~" they both said slowly. Izumi marched forward and dug her knuckles into the top of Boruto's head while Naruto stood back and watched with an emotionless expression. "How many times do I have to tell ya stop pranking the Inuzuka, huh!?" she asked as she ground her knuckles into the poor boys scalp a little harder.

"Ow ow ow ow owww! I'll stop! I'll stop I swear!" the boy cried. Himawari hid behind her mother and watched, helplessly as her brother got punished by their big sister. "Neechan's scary..." she mumbled out.

"Alright guy, lets get a move on. Seinaru and Anko are waiting on us." Hinata said, trying to stifle off a giggle from how her eldest was acting. "Hai~" everyone said as they started to walk out of the estate.

Naruto nudged Boruto on the shoulder, getting the blond to look up at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before they both gave a thumbs up. No one will ever know that the Hokage was the one to prank the Inuzuka, and Boruto took the blame for some extra training time with the man.

. . . .

The Namikaze family walked up to the formerly small corner side Ramen stand known as Ichiraku's. But now, it stood as a full building with indoor and outdoor seating and a full staff of servers and chiefs. As the family walked in they were greeted by the hostess and shown to their private table. Already sitting their was the Uzumaki family.

Cole looked up from his menu and smiled at his eldest. Cole nudged Anko in the side causing her to look up. The two of them stood up and walked over to Naruto and his family.

"Hey brat, how have ya been." Cole said as he embraced his son in a fatherly hug. Naruto chuckled and patted his father on the back. "Been good Dad, could be better, but I've been good." he said, just before Boruto and Himawari tried to tackle Cole to the ground.

However, before they could make contact, the middle aged man caught them in mid air with his gravity control and let them float for a bit. He looked at them with a smirk as they flailed around in the air before crossing his arms. "Now, how many times do I have to tell you I ain't as young as I used to be? No need to jump on me, just give me a hug." he mock scolded the two with a smirk.

Boruto and Himawari both looked down with a mock pout before responding. "Sorry Jichan..." they both said in unison. Cole's eye twitched a bit from the name, but shrugged it off and hugged his grandchildren. "It's good to see you ya brats." he said to the two.

Anko was trying to hold back her laughs from her husband being called 'Old Man', but it stopped dead when Izumi walked over to her. "Something funny 'Bachan'?" the girl asked with a smirk. Anko froze for a moment before glaring at the girl, getting her to sweat a bit. "What was that dear?" she asked the girl with a false sweet tone.

"No-nothing Anko-chan!" she said to her 'Grandmother', earning a nod from the woman. "Damn right it was nothing..." she grumbled as they began to sit down. Izumi turned to Akira and Akari, who were sitting quietly, watching in amusement at their families antics.

After some conversation, the waiter came and took their order.

Cole turned to his son while Anko was distracting the others with a story from work and nudged him in the arm. "So, any word on where they're hiding?" he asked his son in a hushed tone. Naruto shook his head and sighed. "They're slipperier than Orochimaru...any luck on him by the way?" he asked his father.

Cole shook his head with a sigh. "No, even with the info we got from the Sound Four we can't pinpoint his location. I have Jiraiya looking around with Yamato, but it's been three years since the last sighting and since then we've got nothing." he informed his son.

Naruto cursed under his breath and shook his head. "I can't believe they've hid from us for nine years. Just what are they doing?" he wondered aloud to his father.

Cole shook his head with a heavy sigh. "I have no idea. But I can only say this, I have a bad feeling that this time of peace will be ending soon..."

. . . .

"So...is everything ready?"

"Just about, we just need one more sample and the army will be complete."

"Good. I trust that you will be able to control this many without a problem?"

"Kukuku...With Kabuto-kun's help, two hundred Edo Tensei soldiers will be easy."

"Hmm. Good. I believe we should make our selves known again...eh Orochimaru?"

"Kukuku. I couldn't agree more...Tobi-san."

"Then let us show this world what Despair really looks like..."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be Continued...**

 **Sooo, Nine year time skip. Naruto is Hokage. And there's a massive man hunt for Obito, Sasuke, and Orochimaru. Who's ready for war?**

 **Don't forget to check out "The First Immortal" tomorrow!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	119. Chapter 119: Prelude to War

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): SOoooooo...you know that new X-over fic that I was doing? The one that updates on Saturdays? Well, chapter two comes out tomorrow...and after only chapter one it has over 200 followers...so...go check it out!**

 **But anyway! Away from everything else and back to this! So, a little explanation in case some of you forgot things.**

 **It has been Nine years since the founding of the Shinobi alliance, and ever since Tobi and the rest of the remaining Akatsuki have gone into hiding. Now, after so many years of cold war with the mad man, he is finally ready to enact his master plan. It is time for war.**

 **Can a now adult Naruto and his family/friends stand up against him and his armies? Or will they fall to the strength that Tobi has gained. It is about to be a world wide battle between the undead, Zetsu Clones, rouge Shinobi, and the Alliance. Who will come out on top? The Dark? Or the Light?**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 119: Prelude to War

. . . .

 _"So...is everything ready?"_

 _"Just about, we just need one more sample and the army will be complete."_

 _"Good. I trust that you will be able to control this many without a problem?"_

 _"Kukuku...With Kabuto-kun's help, two hundred Edo Tensei soldiers will be easy."_

 _"Hmm. Good. I believe we should make our selves known again...eh Orochimaru?"_

 _"Kukuku. I couldn't agree more...Tobi-san."_

 _"Then let us show this world what Despair really looks like..."_

. . . .

Explosions rocked throughout the night. Screams echoed each explosion and shinobi were on the move to investigate.

Naruto woke up along with Hinata with a start. Instantly on his feet and putting on his clothes and readying his weapons. Hinata quickly got dressed along with him and went for the door to their room. "Go check on the kids. I'll see who has the balls to attack my village." Naruto growled in anger as he jumped out of the window to their room, leaving three shadow clones with her and his defense clones rising from the earth, making a total of fifty three clones with his wife and children. Along with the vast amounts of traps and defensive seals on the estate grounds, making the building one of the safest places in the world.

Hinata nodded to her husband and tied her Hitai-ate around her neck before grabbing a few kunai and hiding them away. "Lets go then," she said to the clones as she left the room just as Naruto left the building in a flash of golden light.

The Blond Hokage appeared at the top of the Hokage monument and looked at his village. He scowled as he looked at the damage to his village. Some how the little fucks that thought they could fuck with his village blew down a large portion of the walls without getting caught and had invaded HIS VILLAGE! Well, if they thought they were going to the survive the night, they had another thing coming.

The Kage lifted a scroll up and unraveled it. Several seals were present on the scroll and he activated three of them. "Hiashi, Kakashi, Seinaru, you there?" he said as the three seals glowed a dull blue. "Hai!" A chorus of responses echoed out from the scroll as the three seals blinked and glowed even brighter as voices were transmitted through it.

Early in his career the blond had issued a new seal to have on all Shinobi above Genin rank. It would be place just behind the ear and once Naruto activated the corresponding seal in his scroll, he could instantly talk to the person he needed.

"Good, I need a sitrep on just what in the FUCK is going on right now." he said in an authoritative tone. One he quickly adopted whenever he needed to be in control of a situation as Hokage. He could be the happy go lucky blond Hokage when he wanted, or he could be the cold and deadly commander of a village of assassins if he needed to. And now was one of those times.

"We have contacts in several locations throughout the village. Total head count on the enemy is around 150. We have yet to identify any specific, or unifying traits to their apparel or loyalties." Hiashi reported from his estate, while several Hyuuga, along with himself, used their Byakugan to look throughout the village and get a sense for whats going on.

"Anything else?" his Hokage asked him. "Just that they have a strange flux of chakra running through them. I have yet to see any if them lose chakra after using a jutsu." Hiashi reported.

Naruto grunted and scowled at that. It was a familiar circumstance...but where had he seen it before? His questions were answered when his father reported in.

"They're Edo Tensei! I repeat, we have an Edo Tensei infestation!" Cole shouted as he ducked away from a volley of shuriken, and returned with a quick Bansho Tennin to grab the closest reanimated shinobi and rip its soul form its fake body. "Hokage-sama, we need a squad of seal users on this and soon. I can beat them, but I can't be everywhere." he said as he demolished another enemy and dodged another in time to grab its head and remove it from the fight while he waited for the one he destroyed to reform.

"Right!" he aknowledged and activated another seal. "Shikaku! I need a squad of shinobi that can use seals ASAP! We've got Edo Tensei on our hands!" he ordered his shinobi commander. Shikaku sighed on the other end and grunted. "I was already on it. But I'll need some help securing the Nara compound right now! We're almost over run." he said as he and Shikamaru stood back to back, fending off a group of Undead with their shadows.

"Kakashi, you here that?" Naruto said to his former sensei. "Loud and clear, I'm already on rout." the white haired, now reinstated Anbu, said as he leapt from roof to roof towards the Commander.

"Alright, once you have that done, we counter attack and finish them quickly. For now, it's time for the Calvary to arrive." the Hokage said as he deactivated the seals and returned the scroll to its sealing space. Naruto scowled out at his burning village and growled. "I'll show them what it means to attack the things that are precious to me! Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he roared as hundred of clones appeared and spread throughout the village. "You ready Kurama!?" he shouted as he jumped high into the air.

 _ **"You know it brat! Show them who stands on top of everyone else!"**_ The Kyuubi no Yoko howled out in rage and bloodlust. "Then lets get it on!" Naruto shouted as he burst into golden light and donned his mastered Tailed Beast Cloak.

. . . .

"Mamma, whats going on?" Himawari asked as she and Boruto were lead through the house by Izumi to the family vault. "We're under attack Hima-chan. But don't worry, as long as we're in the house and that I am here, you'll be safe." Hinata told her daughter with conviction in her voice. "Izumi, take them into the vault and lock it from the inside. I'll handle anyone that tries to enter the estate." Hinata instructed her adopted daughter.

"O-okay mom, but, what if you need help?" she asked in worry. Hinata smiled at her and placed a hand on top of her head. "Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look." she said as she left to go protect the homestead. "And don't forget about us!" several Naruto clones cheered as she flanked their creators wife.

Izumi herded her younger siblings towards the vault and gave one last look to her mother as she closed the door. "Good luck mom..." And with that she closed the door and the protective seals that were placed on it activated, keeping anyone and anything out of the vault and hiding the door.

Hinata took a deep breath before shrugging on her Jonin jacket and exited the house to guard the exterior from any assault. As soon as she and her entourage of clones exited the building she saw her husband leap into the air and light up like the sun. One of the clones whistled as they watched him send hundreds of clones scatter throughout the village to intercept the enemy. "Boss is really going all out. They must be really pissing him off." one said before they all stopped moving for a second as they viewed the memories of a popped clone. Several of the clones growled as they learned what they were up against as others fazed into the ground and took position to protect the home.

"So, what are we up against?" Hinata asked the clone that stood next to her and he narrowed his eyes. "Edo Tensei my lady. Seems we have a snake that needs to be skinned." he growled as he took up a defensive stance next to his originals wife. Hinata scowled and shook her head as she jumped to the top of the house. "Byakugan!" she called as her Kekki Genkai and viewed throughout the village. And what she saw made her gasp. There was well over a hundred of them, and they were taring through whoever went after them, save for the select few that could compete with them long enough to seal them away. The Nara compound was nearly overrun and the Yamanaka weren't too far behind. The other clans were lalready launching their counter attacks and trying to punch through them to help their comrades.

Naruto's clones were facing off with various enemies throughout the village and her father-in-law was decimating the few reanimated shinobi that dared block his path. But worst of all, there were four shinobi headed straight for her home.

Hinata looked down to the few clones that remained in the open and began her instructions. "We have incoming! Four shinobi and their headed here fast! I need volley's of shuriken on them now so the sealing team can prep before they get here!" she ordered the clones. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" thirty clones called at once before they dashed for vantage points on their targets. And as one they launched their weapons before making the necessary hand signs. "Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" they chorused, turning their already hail of metal into a inescapable torrent of blades.

The four that were coming at them halted before one of the four started making hand signs. "Hyouton: Hyōheki!" He called before slamming his hands on the ground, forming a large wall of ice in the path of the shuriken, blocking the sea of blades. As the attack was blocked, the other three made their way over the wall and tried to enter the estate. All but one was block from entry, shocking the clones as well as Hinata.

The one that made it through the barrier that was placed so many years ago was a woman. She had long flowing red hair that was tied back into a high pony tail with a Konoha Hitai-ate tied across her forehead. Her features shook Hinata as well as the clones. She looked so familiar to Hinata, but her suspicions were confirmed as one of the clones began to stutter.

"M...Mom!?"

"Sochi!?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **WOOOOOOT! Kushina has entered the fray! Stick around for the weekend as I got two more stories to update!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	120. Chapter 120: Red-Hot Blooded Hobenero

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Thought you'd know by now...**

 **(A/N): What up? How ya been? Feels like I don't see you guys often enough. But I digress. Who's ready for Edo Kushina vs Hinata and Naruto Clones? CUZ I AM!**

 **TO THE STORY!**

. . . .

Chapter 120: Red-Hot Blooded Hobenero

. . . .

 _The one that made it through the barrier that was placed so many years ago was a woman. She had long flowing red hair that was tied back into a high pony tail with a Konoha Hitai-ate tied across her forehead. Her features shook Hinata as well as the clones. She looked so familiar to Hinata, but her suspicions were confirmed as one of the clones began to stutter._

 _"M...Mom!?"_

 _"Sochi!?"_

. . . .

Hinata looked between the red haired woman and her husbands clone with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she smartly asked in confusion. She had never seen any pictures of her deceased mother-in-law, but she had heard the descriptions, and upon closer evaluation, her Byakugan eyes widened. "Oh Kami, you _are_ Kushina!" she said out loud as she looked at the woman before her.

Uzumaki Kushina looked between the Naruto clone and Hinata before raising an eyebrow. "So, do I have any granbabies yet?" she asked the two, making Hinata blush slightly and the clone's eyes widen.

"Okay, so the first thing you say after meeting me is to ask about if I had kids yet?" the clone mused as he looked at his boss's mother. After a moment he shrugged and looked at her with a grin. "Yup, the old perv explained you down to a T, and yeah, I've got three beautiful kids." he said before his voice softened as he mentioned his children.

The blonds mother squealed in delight before pointing at Hinata, making Naruto nod, and again making Kushina squeal. "Yay! I'm a grandmama!" she yelled in delight while she bounced around in place. Hinata looked at Naruto and held back a snort of amusement. "Just like you..." she squeaked out, trying not to laugh.

He husbands clone didn't have that luxury, he just flat out belted out into laughter and began to roll on the floor. "Oh! By the Sage it's too much! She's just like us!" he laughed out as he rolled around, but his laughter soon ended when a chain burst out from the ground under him, piercing his chest and sending him off in a plume of smoke.

"Sorry!" Kushina called as she started to enter a combat position. "You might want to defend yourself!" she warned as she drew her sword from its place on her back and pointed it at Hinata in a two handled grip. "I can't control my body anymore, so here I come!" she yelled out as she began to charge forward.

Hinata set into a low stance of her own version of the Jyuuken. "Right!" she called back as chakra poured into her palms and readied to be used.

Kushina's sword swathed itself in red chakra and began to glow with heat. "Careful! This blade is super heated using the Kyuubi's chakra! It can cut through almost anything!" she warned before making an overhead swing down on her daughter-in-law.

Hinata rolled to her right to avoid the burning blade and readjusted her stance once she was standing. "Hakke Kusho!" She exclaimed as she sent a powerful vacuum palm out towards her undead mother-in-law. Kushina recovered from her missed attack and jumped straight over the blast of air, intent of making a falling slash at the Namikaze mistress.

But before she could make her attempt, she was knocked out of the air by a powerful knee to the side. The red haired woman went flying as she slid across the ground to a stop, quickly rolling to her feet to see who just intercepted her attack. And to her undead surprise, clones of her son were coming out of the ground in droves. "Woah...that's a lot of clones there sochi? But I hope they're strong enough to handle me." she said aloud in respect for the large amount of shadow clones around her. "'Cuz I'm about to up my game a bit. Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" she called out and disappeared in a large burst of smoke.

Before Hinata could react, five red haired clones dashed from the smoke and charged straight for her, while another five went after the small army of Naruto's within the compound. Before the five could reach her though, a tripronged kunai flew in front of them, making them stop and each take a Rasengan to the gut, curtosy of five loyal clones.

The original Kushina and the other five continued to fight with the small army, but were heavily outmatched. Soon after engaging, three of the clones were dispatched with ease, along with the original taking a Odama Rasengan to the side, sending her into the walls of the estate, which only stayed standing due to the several seals Naruto and Cole had placed on the building.

The two remaining clones tried to gain distance, but were stopped when Hinata caught them both in the head with chakra covered palms.

Kushina slowly started to reform as one of the clones looked to one of the windows of the house. "How's it coming guys!?" he yelled, earning a grunt in response. "Just a few more minutes before the seal's ready!" a clone from inside the house called. The clone that asked sighed a bit and looked down to his originals slowly reforming mother.

"So, Sochi, just how old are you right now?" Kushina asked as her right arm finished reforming and began to stand. The clone shrugged and looked a little bored. "26." he replied as he and his brothers readied for another round. "Aww, you're already older than mommy!" Kushina whined before her eyes went wide. "Uh oh! I thought I wouldn't be able to do this after having him extracted. Watch out! I'm getting a Bijuu cloak!" she warned as red bubbling chakra formed around her body, taking the shape of Kurama, with three tails lazily waving behind her.

"Well...crap." one of the clones said as they sunk a little lower into their stances, all holding Hiraishin kunai, preparing for a slightly more difficult fight ahead.

Kushina's hands went to her head as her body began to tremble. "GRRRAAAAHHH!" she roared as a fourth tail appeared and she began to fall into the second form cloak.

"Oh no you don't!" one of the clones said, enticing the rest to roar a loud battle cry before they all flashed towards their transforming mother.

"NA!" they roared as Kushina was launched into the air with a flurry of kicks to the stomach.

"RU!" was called as three clones pegged her in the side with fast and hard punches, sending her sailing through the air.

"TO!" more yelled as they drop kicked her towards the ground, were four clones waited, all holding Odama Rasengan's in their hands. "This hurts us a whole lot more than you Mom!" they yelled before they made to strike her.

"NAMIKAZE BARRAGE!" the four yelled as they rammed the Rasengans into her, sending Kushina once again flying back into the house, the slowly forming cloak gone due to the damage.

As Kushina began to reform, Hinata dashed forward with her hands raised. Kushina slowly stood up, just as Hinata readied her attack. "Juho Soshiken!" she called as her palms were engulfed in chakra, taking the forms of lions. She slammed her palms into Kushina's torso, crushing her against the house, leaving her body stunned for a long moment. "Now!" she called to the sealing clones.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" they confirmed before one jumped forward, seal in hand, slapping it onto Kushina's forehead. Once the seal touched it's mark, seals began to spread over her body keeping her completely paralyzed and immobile. "Yosh! Gotcha!" the clone cheered before he turned to Hinata. "Gotta go report this to boss man, goodbye milady." he said with a bow, making Hinata giggle slightly before he dispelled himself.

Hinata looked down to their new captive with an awkward smile. "So...I guess we have some introductions to do?" she said, gaining a smirk from Kushina. "Yup!" she said with a smile. "So, who are you? How sis you meet my little Naru-kun? What are my grandbabbies like? When'd you get married?"

Hinata surpressed a groan as Kushina continued to list off questions. _"They are FAR too alike..."_

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And as always, I'll see ya next time!**


	121. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Dear Loyal Readers that have been waiting a stupid amount of time for me to get off my lazy ass and get around to doing this,**

 **AAAAHHHHHHHH! EVERYONE! DROP EVERYTHING AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!1**

 **'The Oracle: Remastered' HAS BEEN PUBLISHED! GO! GO AND ENJOY THE NEW AND IMPROVED GOODNESS THAT IS THE ORACLE! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE READING THIS!? GO, BE FREE! READ TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!**

 **Sincerely: Bulba Fett**


End file.
